Heart
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Link is in Snowpeak Ruins searching for the 2nd Mirror Shard. However, the white wolfos just won't leave him alone. When he meets a grey wolfos, hurt and afraid, should he save it?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place when Link is in Snowpeak Ruins. **

…**.**

HEART

Wolf Link ran through the courtyard of the Snowpeak Ruins, sniffing the snow for any signs of a key. A growling could be heard behind him. Link spun on his heel to meet his attackers. Three white wolfos leapt at him. Link growled and as soon as they in range released a spin attack. The trio flew into a wall, hitting it with a crack. Link growled as they stood, two more joining them. He snarled, daring them to attack.

They did. Link spun and then leapt onto one of the fallen wolfos, baring his teeth. The creature whimpered and struggled weakly.

Link snarled a threat.

Then he jumped off the terrified wolfos and padded away.

Almost immediately after he'd turned his back, he heard the rush of paws on snow. Link spun around and leapt at the attacking wolfos, knocking them to the ground.

Link snarled again, showing his indifference to their territory.

The wolfos growled back.

"You entered our territory, you carry the scent of the Snow Beasts. We will destroy you!" the snarled in unison.

Link snarled angrily and leapt at them. One wolfos went skidding along the ground, unconscious. Another two soon followed. The fourth leapt to attack. Link caught the creature by the throat and tossed it aside. The fifth looked at its unconscious pack.

Link barked, telling the wolfos that he intended no harm.

The wolfos, seeing is pack mowed down by one beast chilled its icy heart. It whimpered and disappeared into the snow.

"Such a pain!" Midna complained and Wolf continued to search for the key.

From the battlements above, a grey shadow watched over the scene. Its golden eyes following the wolf as it padded away from the defeated wolfos.

Later, on the battlements of the ruins, Hylian Link sent a bomb arrow into a group of Chillfos, shattering them. He shot a cannonball at a Freezard before claw-shooting over. Link turned into a wolf and leapt over the gap.

Suddenly a whimpering could be heard. He followed the sound into a corner where he found a silvery grey wolfos cowering from a pack of white wolfos.

Link snarled and leapt among the pack, biting and slashing. The white wolfos looked at him, remembering seeing him dispatch an entire pack almost effortlessly they fled whining.

The little grey wolfos whimpered and tried to cower away.

"Please don't eat me!" she pleaded.

Link whined, telling the scared little creature that he meant no harm.

He nudged her gently with his muzzle. The wolfos looked up, her bright gold eyes teary.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

Link barked.

"Link. I'm S-silver!" she whimpered.

The wolf barked, concern in his blue eyes.

She nodded and moved her tail. There was a nasty bite mark on her flank from where she'd been bitten.

Link whined in empathy before barking a warning. Then he stepped back and in a flurry of black, a hylian in green replaced the wolf.

The wolfos whined, afraid. The hylian knelt down next to Silver and reached out to stroke her. The wolfos let out a little warning growl. The hylian smiled kindly and put his hand on her fur. Out of fear Silver sunk her teeth into his hand. Link didn't flinch nor show any signs of anger. Just smiled kindly. Ashamed, the wolfos let go. Link gently stroked her fur, reassuring her. Then he reached into his pouch and produced a bottle filled with red liquid. He then produced a bowl. Uncorking the bottle he poured half of it into the bowl and put it under Silver's nose. He then recapped the bottle and put it away.

Silver sniffed the concoction cautiously and looked up at Link. He nodded his head and smiled encouragingly. She tasted the potion. It tasted bitter but immediately she felt better. Greedily she lapped up the rest. Even licking the bowl. Slowly her wound closed up and disappeared. Link chuckled and took the bowl away once she had finished. After putting it away he changed back into a wolf.

"Thank-you!" Silver said shyly.

The wolf smiled, showing his large canines.

"Sorry for biting you, I-I thought you were going to hurt me." She apologised.

The wolf shook his head and whined, telling her it didn't matter.

"He wouldn't hurt you! This beast is too much of a wuss to hurt someone who isn't trying to kill him." A voice said from behind the wolf's head.

"Who are?" Silver was cut off.

"Midna! This stupid beast's mistress. We're after a mirror shard that Yeta locked in that room." She explained pointing to the bedroom.

"I remember, the little beast-girl put it in there after she got sick. She was really nice to me and gave me dinner scraps. And she didn't let the other wolfos hurt me. She even didn't let the bigger beast-man eat me. She was very nice." Silver said.

"Yeah well that's touching and all. But we have to go! Let's move Link!" she said, kicking his sides to get him to move.

She received a little buck but he moved anyway.

"Don't go, they'll attack me again." Silver cried chasing after them.

Link stopped and turned around. He shook his head.

"B-But!"Silver stuttered.

The giant wolf put a paw on her shoulder and gave her a toothy smile. Then he trotted away and turned a hylian. He smiled and jogged away. Where he was met by Yeta. The two of them walked away.

Silver sat there, watching them go. True enough the wolfos did return. However, Silver remembered how Link had attacked them. She waited for them to close before spinning around, her long tail sending them flying. She then leapt at them, ready to tear their throats out. When she remembered what Link had done. He hadn't killed them, just scared some respect into them. Then, all the other wolfos had been too scared to fight him. She growled and went to bite at an unlucky wolfos' throat. Her teeth snapped shut barely a centimetre from its throat.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled.

Completely taken aback by this sudden display of strength the wolfos nodded violently. Silver jumped off of the creature and faced the others who were just getting to their feet.

"All of you!" she barked angrily.

She leapt forward, feigning a ferocious attack.

In fear they all fled.

Silver smiled at their fleeing forms and sat down groom herself.

When suddenly, a burst of cold air shattered the windows of the tallest room. Silver's sixth sense told her there was an evil in there.

LINK! Link had gone up there with the beast-girl. They were in trouble.

She got to her feet and raced up the spiral walkway. The door had frozen over, but Silver was a wolfos. And despite not being white, she could still pass through snow and ice. She saw the door slightly ajar and passed through the ice there. She seemed to melt into it, and came out whole on the other side. The sight that met her was a terrifying one.

Hylian Link was skidding around the room trying to outrun 10 massive pillars of ice floating around in the air. Suddenly the pillars started falling, barely missing the teen each time.

"Link!" she barked.

He turned to her in shock. BAM! A pillar hit the floor right next to him, sending him flying.

"Link!" she barked, running towards him.

He got to his feet and leapt out of the way of another pillar. Silver ran up to him, whining.

"What happened? Where's the beast-girl? Are you hurt?" she asked.

Unfortunately, he couldn't understand her when he was human. But she presumed he got the message. He pointed to a giant carriage-like egg floating in the air. At its core was a demonic looking Yeta.

Before Silver could comprehend what had happened, Link leapt at her, tackling her to the floor.

A pillar embedded itself in the icy floor where they had just been standing less than a few seconds ago. If wolfos could gulp then Silver just did.

Link pushed her to the edge of the room and resumed his running. The pillars lifted themselves out of the floor and followed link in a circle. Then the fell, intending to trap him. As the fell, Link rolled out of the way. Then he took out a metal ball and chain and began swinging it. When Yeta crashed to the floor within the circle (where might've been trapped), he released the ball, it shattered two pillars and hit the icy carriage. Yeta shrieked and rose up again. Silver noticed that already half the carriage had been shattered. One more hit might do it.

Link pulled back the chain and stowed it away before resuming the running game. However, Silver could see he was beginning to tire. She had to help somehow. Then it hit her. She could use her abilities to help him. She could simply merge him with the ice in the wall, and then run around the room instead (she wouldn't skid so much). When the pillars had fallen in a circle, she could simply pull him out when Yeta was about to attack. It would work perfectly.

Silver waited until Link ran past, before reaching out and grabbing his tunic with her teeth. Then she dragged him into the ice wall with her. She moved the ice away a bit to make a small pocket for him before melting outside again.

With Yeta's target now gone, she focused instead on the grey wolfos running around the room. She aimed and sent her pillars into the ground. Silver dodged them with ease, having spent her entire life dodging Chilfos spears. When the 8th spear hit the ground she stopped and waited. The spears spun around in a circle around her. At the last conceivable moment she leaped out of the way and ran to Link, pulling him out of the ice. Catching on he swung his ball and chain. As soon as Yeta hit the ground he released the ball, where it shattered another pillar and the rest of the carriage with it. Yeta rose into the air shrieking. Link loaded a bomb arrow and shot it at the ice covered windows. Warm sunlight streamed into the room, dispelling the darkness within Yeta.

The darkness formed into a mirror shard which Midna promptly took from Link.

Silver ran up to Link, wanting to talk to him, get some answers of something. To Silver's surprise, even after knowing him for so little time she considered him as an older littermate (sibling). However, Yeto burst into the room, shoving Link out of the way. The yeti gave a Heart to the teen before cuddling his wife.

"Time to go!" Midna told him, creating a black 'hole' on the floor.

Link nodded and walked up to Silver. He quickly turned into a wolf and looked at her.

"Can't I go with you? I can help you!" she pleaded.

Midna floated up to them.

"You know there won't be any ice and snow. We'll be heading to an Ancient Groove and the Heavens. Then the Twilight Realm. I doubt he'll return here until we beat Zant providing he survives." Midna explained.

Link growled at her defiantly at the last part.

He looked back at Silver.

"I-I want to go with you. I'm not like the other wolfos. My…my mother was a wolf. When they found out, they started bullying me. I used to live in Hyrule field with my mother. But when the monsters came we fled here. She…She was killed by one of the bublins." She told him.

Link whined in empathy. He knew what it was like. He still remembered the flames and fear and blood. It stalked him in his nightmares. But he had conquered his fear. The villagers had helped him a lot. He owed them everything.

"I-I can fight. Please, let me come." Silver pleaded.

Link looked to Midna.

"It doesn't bother me!" she said, yawning.

Silver smiled and looked to Link. The big wolf smiled and nodded his head. Silver yipped with glee and jumped around.

"Ugh Great! She's just as energetic as you!" Midna moaned.

Link smiled and padded to the black shape. Silver followed.

"All done here?" Midna asked.

The wolf looked to the happy couple and nodded. Then he and Silver stepped into the shape and they were warped away.

**AN: Do you want me to continue this?** **Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing better to do so why not. God, my life is so uneventful. And thanks Ted and Linkolas for the review. –gives them a digital lollipop the size of their heads- Anyway, picking up where I left off. :D**

Chapter 2

When Silver and Wolf Link materialized in Hyrule Field, the white wolfos staggered a bit and flopped on the floor.

"I feel warp sick." She moaned.

Link smiled and helped her to her paws with his snout.

"She'd better not be extra baggage." Midna warned leaning on Link's neck.

The wolf turned and looked at her in defiance. Midna sighed and propped her chin on her elbows in boredom.

"Where to now?" Silver asked, excited to be away from the ice cold snows of the mountains.

The wolf pointed to the castle that loomed in front of them.

"We need to find an Ancient Grove. So we're going to check in on Link's friend to see if they found any leads." Midna explained as she looked at her nails.

Link rolled his eyes and set off at an easy lope. Silver ran alongside him, easily keeping pace.

Suddenly a screech split through the air, Link whirled around to face a kargaroc. The creature swooped down talons outstretched, the intention of lifting the wolf into the sky. Link leapt at the creature as it swooped a little too close to the ground. The wolf tore out its throat and leapt back, landing on all fours. The creature shrieked and fell. Its body turned to dust and it exploded. Link spat gore onto the floor and shook dust out of his fur.

A second explosion erupted behind him.

Link whipped around to see Silver standing behind him, a deku seed in her mouth. She spat it out.

"You missed one." She told him.

The wolf smiled and blinked his thanks. Then with an impatient kick from Midna the trio continued on to the castle.

Soon they reached a bridge. The wolf stopped and changed back into a human. Silver danced around his legs as he walked along the bridge, asking to go faster. Link smiled at her antics and began jogging. Soon they reached a pair of heavy wooden doors. Link, closely followed by Silver slipped through and into the bustling town.

Everywhere she looked she could see people. Scents of freshly baked bread, sweet smelling flowers and fruit fresh from the plant wafted up Silver's nose. Link had to put a hand on her head to stop her from exploring. Instead, Link forged through the throng of people heading towards the main square. Silver trotted by his heel, staring dumbfounded around her.

However, she wasn't prepared for the majesty of the central plaza. People bustled around, some running, some walking, some with children, some with goods. In the centre stood a majestic fountain with crystal clear waters cascading from the Royal Crest and pooling at the fountain's base. Once Silver had managed to tear her eyes from the fountain, to her dismay she found that Link had disappeared into the crowd. Silver yelped and began weaving through people, searching for the familiar green tunic. As time went by, Silver began to panic. She began leaping up, trying to see over the heads of people, her eyes desperately searching for Link's green cap.

The sun was beginning set and Silver began to lose hope. Whimpering, she weaved through the crowd to the edge of the plaza. Once she had found a quiet spot, she curled up o the floor. Feeling lost and dejected she curled her long thick tail around her body and hid her face. Then she began to sob, eventually falling asleep.

Link had noticed that Silver was missing once he had come to the market. Worried for her, he had backtracked to the plaza. After combing the place with no success he had resorted to asking the townspeople. So, removing a piece of paper from his pack and a stick of charcoal, he had quickly sketched the little wolfos. Then he began going round town, asking to see if they'd seen or heard of her. However, to no avail.

"Just leave her, she's slowing us down!" Midna had told him from his shadow.

However, Link had just shaken his head defiantly and continued looking.

Silver woke up to a nudging on her flank. She looked up; hoping to see Link's smiling face. However, to her disappointment she saw the face of a cat.

"Are you lost?" the cat asked.

Silver nodded.

"Hmmm, I see. What's your name?"

"Silver" the little wolfos replied hoarsely.

"Well then Silver, I'm Louisa, Telma's cat. But tell me Silver, why is your scent so familiar?" Louisa asked.

Her scent? Maybe they could still smell Link on her. He must have friends here. Maybe this cat could help.

"I'm…I'm travelling with Link." She explained quietly.

"Ok, listen, you'd better come with me. Some of Link's friends are at my owner's bar. They might be able to help you." Louisa said.

Silver nodded. Anything was better than sitting out here in the cold. She got up and looked down at the cat.

"Follow me then." Louisa called over her shoulder as she bounded away.

Silver followed her, hope returning.

Silver and Louisa ran through the plaza and took the south route. Silver's interest in the town had disappeared by now, but she couldn't help but gawk at the market place. However, Louisa's meows snapped her back to the present. As she followed the cat down a set of stairs, she scolded herself. Her curiosity was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Louisa ran up to a pair of doors and meowed loudly. Silver winced at the ear splitting sound.

"Louisa hon, where've you been?" a voice said from inside.

Louisa meowed and stepped aside to show Silver.

"Awww, you brought a friend home did you." The voice continued.

Then a woman came into view, she had light brown skin and dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. The woman bent down and outstretched a hand.

"Come 'ere girl." She cooed.

Silver looked to Louisa.

"Don't worry; she's Telma, my owner. She's friends with Link." Louisa explained.

Silver padded up to her and lifted her head into Telma's hand.

"There's a good girl." Telma said patting the dog's head. "In you come!"

The woman moved aside to let the wolfos and her cat in. Louisa showed Silver to the fireplace. Telma brought over two bowls of warm milk.

"There's a good girl. Now you just wait here 'till your owner shows up yeah?" the woman cooed, stroking the wolfos as she lapped up milk.

Once she had finished the milk, feeling warm and safe. Silver curled up in front of the fire and fell asleep.

Link sat down on the edge of the fountain, exhausted. He'd just combed the whole of castle town and still no Silver. The sky was beginning to pale. Link realised with a heavy sigh that he'd been searching all through the night.

"Let's just go to Telma's." Midna growled.

Link sighed, for once Midna was right. He wasn't helping anyone just sitting here.

The teen got up and headed south towards the bar. As he walked through the market, he gave an encouraging smile to the goron child who was still waiting for his father. When he got to the bar, Link politely knocked on the door before entering. He hadn't expected to be tackled by a blur of grey when he opened the door.

Silver heard footsteps by the door. Link! She thought with glee. She ran up to the door and wagged her tail. However, when the door opened, it wasn't the green garbed teen that met her eyes, but a dirty man in a red fez and…was that underwear? Silver sighed sadly and walked dejectedely back to the fire.

"Missing your owner huh?" Louisa said.

Silver nodded sadly.

"He'll come, he always does." Louisa assured her.

Silver gave her a smile and rested her head on her paws sadly.

When the first rays of dawn peeked through the window, there was a knock at the door. Silver leapt to her feet and ran to the door. When it opened, she saw the familiar blue eyes and leapt.

Link staggered backwards and fell on his backside as he was tackled by a blur of grey. Once he managed to push the creature of his chest, to his delight he saw it was Silver. His face split into a grin. Silver leapt at him again and began nuzzling him, relieved that they were back together. Link laughed and tried to push her off.

"So she's yours then? Shame I was hoping I'd get to keep her. She's such a dear." Telma said with a smile.

Link smiled back and managed to push Silver off of him enough to stand up.

"If you're looking for Rusl, he's at Faron Woods. Something about a new part of the forest no-one had ever seen before." She explained.

Link nodded and went at the back of the bar where two people were seated around a table. Link nodded to them and looked at the map.

"So, where've you been?" Aaru asked.

Link pointed to Snowpeak.

"Oh yes, Ashei is there. She's looking for a beast-man isn't she. Did you see her?" the old man asked.

Link shook his head.

"Where in the blazes did you find that creature? It's the biggest dog I've ever seen. Not as big as that wolf that came a couple of weeks ago. But I bet she'd give him a run for his money." Shad exclaimed.

Link winced at the bit and his unintentionally went to his shoulder. Silver looked up at him, confused. The look he gave her was simple. Tell you later. Instead the teen pointed to Snowpeak Ruins.

"By the goddesses how'd you get all the way over there?" Shad asked.

Link just shrugged and smiled impishly.

"You amaze me Link, you really do." Shad said, shaking his head.

Link smiled and inspected the map.

"Rusl's over there." Aaru informed him, pointing to where Trill's shop was located.

Link nodded his thanks and turned to leave.

"Don't you want a drink or something hon?" Telma asked.

Link shook his head and left the bar.

"Of course, why didn't you see it before?!" Midna scolded as she appeared from his shadow. "It's the place where we got the Master Sword. An ancient grove! Stupid Wolf!"

Link rolled his eyes and went on all fours as he turned into a wolf. Silver yipped with glee, she could talk to him again.

"Why did they kick out?" she asked.

"Because wolves aren't exactly like around these parts." Midna explained. "Link was trying to get to the castle. There's an old waterway that leads to the castle through here."

"But why didn't you just turn into a human?" she asked.

Link's eyes clouded with guilt and sadness. The wolf looked down.

"Zant, the false king of Twilight put a curse on him. Trapping him in his wolf form. It took the master sword to change him back." Midna explained.

Silver looked into the wolf's eyes and whined in empathy. Link smiled his thanks.

"Well, enough of that. Let's go!" Midna decided.

Silver gulped a bit. She hated warping. Link whined his encouragement and licked her ear. Then the three companions dissolved into shadows and were warped away.

**Ok, so this was more of a filler chapter. But I'm going to try update again tomorrow and this will have more action. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I didn't update D: But here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**MelissaMachine5000-Well, you have to bear in mind he's wearing thick leather gloves and has gone through a lot worse. But if it still is really annoying you I can change it. Also, I mentioned that Silver is pretty small. There are always a lot of puppies around so people just think she's a big dog or something. I might go into more detail about that later in the story. Gah, this was longer than I expected.**

**I should just get on with it shouldn't I?**

Chapter 3

When they arrived at North Faron Woods, Silver staggered into some nearby bushes. Wolf Link sat down patiently. Midna propped her elbows up on his head. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her chin on her hands.

"She better not do this every time we warp." Midna warned.

Link decided to ignore her, opting to instead scan the area. Trill was sitting by his stall. Link dreaded having to stock up with him. If he tried to leave without paying, the bird would attack him. Link found that out the hard way. Or if he didn't put enough money in, he'd be horribly insulted.

Then Link noticed the familiar figure on the hill. The wolf leapt forward to greet him. However, he caught himself and skidded to a halt. Rusl hated wolves, even attacking Link when he'd been spotted in Ordon Village. He couldn't let Rusl see him like this.

No, instead he changed into a human. Silver came out of the bushes, looking a bit better. Link ruffled her fur and strode to Trill's stall.

The bird squawked angrily when he walked up.

"Pay this time you * !*^%$!$" Trill cried.

Link narrowed his eyes at the bird. It wasn't his fault he hadn't seen the small feathered shop keeper. He'd seen the cauldrons of potion and thought someone had left them out for weary travellers and warriors and heroes. When the bird had first squawked and attacked him. Link had growled and lashed out, battle instincts taking over. Then Midna told him that he needed to donate. How was he supposed to know that the potions were priced, the sign was hidden behind the barrier.

Silver gave Link a questioning look, but the teen just shrugged it off, and refilled an empty bottle with red potion and then a second bottle with blue potion.

"Pay! Pay! Pay!" the bird shrieked, attacking Link.

Link held up an arm to protect his face while he rummaged around in his wallet. Silver growled at the bird but didn't attack. The area was too small. Finally Link found an orange rupee and he put it in the box.

"There's still another twenty you !*$%*(£ !" Trill shrieked, relenting in his attack.

Link narrowed his eyes and found a red rupee, dropping it into the box.

Suddenly Link remembered about Rusl. He jogged over to the ageing man, a smile on his face.

When Link joined him the man continued to stare into the forest.

"It's been a while since we took a walk in the forest huh?" Rusl paused. Link nodded his head following the old man's gaze. "Yes and how our world has changed. How've you been Link?" The man turned around, making Link smile.

"I see that bird's been harassing his only customer again." He chuckled, eyeing the scratches on Link's face and arms.

Link shrugged. Rusl's gaze wondered to the grey creature hiding behind his legs.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked, peering around the teen to get a better look at the creature.

Silver whined and backed away. There was something about this man that scared her. Maybe it was his likeness the Link, she wasn't sure. Link smiled and put a reassuring hand on her head.

"Does she have a name?" Rusl asked.

Link nodded and took down his shield, pointing the silver rim.

"Ah, Silver!" Rusl said, understanding.

Link nodded and put his shield away.

"It's about time you got a companion to follow you around." Rusl said with a smile.

Link chuckled when he heard Midna hmph. Silver couldn't help sticking her tongue out at Link's shadow.

"But enough of that, do you know about the far side of this deep gorge? Some say there is an ancient temple deep in the woods that guards a sacred power. The ancestors of the Hylians created the temple. Signs of their civilization-ancient but very sophisticated-are everywhere. If someone could obtain the power of those ancient people, well, I'm sure it would go a long way toward saving Hyrule." Rusl explained, growing serious.

Link perked at the last sentence. He could tell Rusl was asking him favour. Rusl looked Link in the eye.

"Link…I hate to put you in danger but would you take on this task? Would you cross the gorge and find the ancient power sleeping in the temple?"

Link grinned and nodded his head eagerly.

"I knew you would. You'd do anything to help someone wouldn't you?" Rusl said, smiling.

Link looked at the gorge, contemplating on how he was going to transform without Rusl seeing. Seeing as it was nigh impossible as a hylian. Silver too was calculating how far she'd need to jump.

"To get across, just use my partner here. Just don't let Silver eat her." Rusl told the hero.

Then Rusl turned and whistled a strange tune. Silver looked at him, confused. Link too looked confused. He knew that song summoned the falcon. How could a falcon help him? However, it wasn't a falcon that flapped into the scene but a golden cuccoo. Link eyed the cuccoo worriedly; he and cuccoos didn't exactly get on. The cuccoo glared at the teen and his wolfos, daring them to even touch her. Silver involuntarily gulped.

Rusl saw the looks on their faces and chuckled.

"Do you doubt my partner's skills? She flies like a dream. Believe me!"

Link didn't look convinced.

"Well, you'll definitely make it across the gorge. Wait and see my doubting friend!"

This time the cuccoo looked at her owner. She realised what he was implying…and started an argument. She began squawking and flapping madly, making Link step back. However, a sharp scolding from Rusl put her back in her place.

The cuccoo angrily flapped to the floor. Link went to pick her up and was pecked sharply on the hand. Thank the Goddesses he had gloves. He picked her up and she started flapping. Silver whimpered and backed away. Link smiled encouragingly at her. Still whimpering, she cautiously leapt on his back, making him stagger. Then, Link took a deep breath, ran and jumped. Silver yelped and dug her claws into his back. They landed on a branch, and Link nearly fell off with all the weight on his back.

Before Silver even had a chance to open her eyes, Link leapt again, this time flying to the mouth of a natural cave and out of sight of Rusl. Link, not even waiting for the wind to turn the lone bridge in front of him, he ran and leapt. Unfortunately, since his last visit the bridge closest to the cave had been destroyed.

Link landed on the edge of the bridge, and teetered backwards. Link let go of the cuccoo in a panic and started wind milling his arms frantically. Regaining his balance, he stumbled forwards. Silver whimpered and dug her claws deeper. Link took out his boomerang and threw it at the pinwheel on the top of the bridge. The gale created by the fairy of the winds housed in the weapon turned the wheel, making the bridge spin 90° with a lurch.

Link felt a faint breeze on his skin. Spinning he saw two keese angrily flapping above him. Instinctively he reached for his sword. Damn, with Silver on his back he couldn't reach his sword. Forced to flee he grabbed the cuccoo, much to her annoyance and leapt for the ledge. The keese followed him.

Growling, Link faced the small ledge. Beyond it laid the entrance to the deep forest. Link went to jump when a swinging branch passed in front of him, the tailwind it caused knocking him back. Silver whimpered and gripped tighter. Link winced, and got up. He stood back and waited for the branch to pass, cuccoo in hand. The keese circled him, waiting for an opening to attack. As soon as the branch passed, Link leapt and landed on the ledge. He waited for the second branch to pass and leapt again. However, he timed it too early and they were caught in the tailwind of the log. Unbalanced, Link and his terrified cargo were spun towards the ground. They landed in a rolling heap of cuccoo, wolfos and hero.

The keese dived after them, however, they didn't have the brains Link had and were hit square in the face by the swinging logs, the shrieked as they fell into oblivion.

When they finally came to a halt, the golden cuccoo squawked angrily and pecked the hero on the head a couple of times before flapping away in a huff. Link groaned and rubbed his head. He saw Silver still had her eyes closed and she was shivering. Link detached himself from her claws and sat down next to her. He scratched her head, letting her know they'd arrived.

Silver cracked one eye open. Sure enough they were on solid ground. Silver barked with glee and snapped her eyes open. She began happily chasing her tail. Link smiled at her antics as he massaged his sore shoulders.

"Let's move it!" Midna ordered from Link's shadow.

Link nodded and with a sigh got to his feet. He broke Silver from her happy moment and they ventured into the deep woods. As they walked Link noticed a familiar trailhead marked with the Royal Crest. The hero growled as he remembered that infuriating skull kid.

As they walked, Silver noticed Link glare at a trailhead. She was about to ask when a childish laugh echoed around them. Silver immediately dropped into a fighting stance, as did Link. In a flurry of leaves a scarecrow like child appeared in front of them, holding a strange instrument and carrying a lantern.

"Not him again!" Midna growled.

Link snarled and went to attack. Silver mirrored him, leaping to attack the creature. However, before they even got the chance, the child blew on the instrument.

Immediately, four wooden dolls surrounded them. Link lashed out as they went to attack. Silver did likewise, slashing her claws through the wood as if it were fresh snow.

Eventually, the dolls fell and disappeared in an explosion of dust. But when they looked around them, the creature had vanished and an entrance had appeared in the forest. Link lit a lantern and hung it at his belt. Silver hadn't even realised it had gotten dark. Silver looked to the teen for an explanation. Who was that creature? Did Link know it?

"That was a skull kid." Midna explained, emerging from Link's shadow. "We met him before, when Link was stuck as a wolf. We chased him all over this flipping forest. And by the looks of it, we're going to again." She sighed and disappeared into Link's shadow.

Link nodded to Silver and the two set off, after the skull kid.

Luckily, the skull kid's lantern gave away his trail as they chased him through the forest. The music was still there, and Silver's sensitive ears could detect minute changes in volume, to make sure they were on the right track. Every once in a while, the skull kid would stop and dance to the strange music, while playing on his instrument. Every time he stopped, Link would shoot an arrow at him, while Silver held off the dolls. Oh Goddesses the dolls. As soon as one group was felled, another would take its place seconds later. However, after running twice round the forest, they finally reached a clearing. The skull kid was dancing atop a pillar of rock, playing that, now annoying tune. Link aimed an arrow and shot. The skull kid, growled and quickly located them, then blew his instrument.

Immediately they were surrounded by dolls. Silver looked to Link, they exchanged glances and leapt down into the clearing. As the floor came up to meet them, Link and Silver rolled. They stood up to face their target. The skull kid, on seeing them flew into a rage. He waved his arms and stamped his feet. If he hadn't of infuriated them so, she might've have found it almost comical. Then he blew his instrument and the dolls appeared. Silver and Link exchanged looks, same strategy. Silver leapt and attacked the dolls, keeping them at bay while Link took aim his bow. He saw the creature go to leap into the air to teleport. Quickly he fired. The creature yelped and growled then teleported. The dolls around them collapsed and exploded.

The skull kid reappeared on a high ledge on the edge of clearing. He summoned twice the amount of dolls than he had last time. They advanced on the duo. Silver leapt onto one and raked his face with her claws before leaping, jaws agape, at another. All too soon she was surrounded. Silver spun in a circle, her tail slicing the dolls in half. There was a yelp and the remaining dolls fell.

This time the creature appeared on a high branch at the very top of the clearing. Link ran to where he could get a clear shot. Silver chased after him. Suddenly she was surrounded by 16 dolls. Silver spun, felling anyone too close. But more just took their place. Silver spun again and again, like a deadly grey tornado. She didn't stop until she heard a yelp.

"Ehee hee hee! That was fun! I think I'll show you to a secret place!" the skull kid's annoying voice echoed.

Silver staggered up to Link, walking in a zig-zag. The teen laughed when she fell over, the dizziness brought on by her spin unbalancing her. Silver shook her head to dispel the dizziness. Then she got up and looked around the clearing. That was strange, hadn't there been a wall there before. She followed Link through the new entrance onto a balcony. Link gasped. Midna appeared next to him.

"An Ancient Grove. They were talking about the resting place of the master sword." She finally put it together.

Link walked over to the edge of the balcony. There he shoved a block and it fell down, acting as a means of getting back up. Link jumped down, followed by Silver.

They walked through a circular courtyard towards a room at the back, guarded by to stone statues. When suddenly they were penned in by a strange translucent fence. Link growled and changed into a wolf. Four monsters fell from the sky, followed by a flock of keese. The wolf barked at Silver. She nodded and began attacking the keese, all the while backing away from Link. To her amazement, a black force field spread around the wolf, trapping the beasts. One of the beasts raised their claw to attack.

As they brought it down Link leapt and cut through them. They fell to the floor with a dying shriek and were sucked up into the sky. Silver finished off the last of the keese and ran up to the wolf. He was sitting on the floor licking a wound on his shoulder.

"Don't be such a wuss, you've been through worse!" Midna scolded.

The wolf glared at her and continued to lick his wound. Silver, upset to see her friend injured looked around for some sort of help. Then she noticed heart shaped berries lying where the beasts had fallen. She knew these berries; most monsters carried them in case they got hurt. She ran over and picked one up delicately in her jaws, careful not to break the skin. She ran back to Link and placed it in front of him. The wolf smiled and snapped it up. Immediately his wound began to close. The wolf barked his thanks and licked her ear before transforming back into a human.

As they walked into the circular room that once housed the Master Sword, Silver saw Link eye the statues wearily. Silver wondered if they might suddenly jump to life and attack. Luckily they stayed frozen in stone.

Link walked up to the pedestal where the Master Sword had once stood. He raised his sword high above his head and brought it down with a cry. The ground rumbled and Silver ran to the main courtyard. She barked to him as she saw a statue disappear on the balcony. Link nodded and removed his sword. Stashing it in its sheath he joined Silver and they climbed back onto the balcony. Silver gasped, behind the statue had been a doorway.

By some will of their own, the doors opened. All of a sudden there was a flapping and a small gold creature ran between them and through the doorway. Link and Silver exchanged confused glances and followed them through the doorway, unsure what to expect in this next dungeon.

**Well, that's chapter 3, I didn't realise I spend so much text on the cuccoo bit. I feel sorry for Link, those cuccoos hate him. At least it's the cuccoos and not the horses. Ouch…**

**Anyways, keep reviewing! I love your views, even if they're criticism. Those are better in some weird way. I'll try to update for tomorrow if not day after. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I spent a day and a half making the cover for this story, hence the lateness. Please tell me what you think. Ok, as a kind of warning, I'm not going to go into detail about the dungeons or we'd be here all year. So I'll only highlight the main parts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Is everyone sitting comfortably? Then let's begin…**

Silver's jaw dropped. Around them, the setting blurred and greyed. Silver shook her head, in disbelief; before her eyes the ruins began to rebuild themselves. The invading forest was pushed back, glowing white marble walls rose up around them and a humming filled the air. When the blur disappeared, they were standing in what looked like a church. Always curious Link stepped forward. Silver followed, keeping close. Midna popped out of Link's shadow and looked around. Link and Silver looked at her.

"I…uh…" Midna looked around. "I think we went back in time."

Link narrowed his eyes sceptically, but walked on to the end of the room. Just as before, behind the central room where they had entered, was a circular room with a pedestal. Well this looks familiar Silver thought. Link walked up to the pedestal and raised his sword above his head. He brought it down with a roar, embedding it deep into the stone.

Silver yelped as the whole room shook. A translucent stairway appeared. With a grunt Link withdrew his sword and joined Silver at the base of the stairs. They exchanged glances. No going back now. The hero and his wolfos ascended the stairs, through the window frame and towards a door.

"Goodness gracious if it isn't the young hero." A voice said.

Silver growled and looked towards the source of the sound.

"Gracious!" a small gold creature squawked flapping backwards. "Please restrain your beast."

Link put a hand on Silver's head, calming her. She looked up questioningly. Link just smiled and knelt down to see the creature.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Gracious I haven't seen you since…well for a long time. Yes, goodness me, my son and I are searching for something. Would you be a kind fellow and assist us?" the creature continued.

Midna appeared.

"You're Oocca aren't you?" the imp said.

"Gracious yes. If you need to leave this place at any time we can warp you out and then bring you right back to the same place." The golden chicken/woman thing said.

"And where is this place?" Midna asked.

"Gracious, why it's the Temple of Time of course." The golden chicken/woman thing replied.

Silver looked up at Link. He could not seriously be considering this.

"If she can warp us out, she could help. I'm sure there's space in your pouches Link." Midna decided.

Silver looked at her pleadingly.

"If you don't like it, go home!" Midna said to Silver.

Silver whimpered.

Link looked down at her with empathy. He scratched her ear and stood up. The teen opened his pouch and the golden chicken/woman thing and her floaty head/bird companion jumped in.

"Goodness gracious it's dark in here and…ooff!" Oocca never got to finish her sentence as Link shut the pouch. He knew from experience that given the chance Oocca would blab him to death.

Silver brightened up as soon as the pouch was shut. Midna disappeared into Link's shadow and they entered the Temple of Time.

When they entered they found themselves in some sort of large room. Link strode up the steps to examine the door. There was a thick grating over the door. Link fingered it, contemplating whether or not it would yield to a bomb explosion. Silver barked.

"Hey, don't things usually come in pairs here?" Midna asked.

Link looked at her questioningly. Silver barked again. She was standing in front of an empty alcove.

"Use your senses and check!" she told him as she touched him with Zant's gem.

Wolf Link growled at her to show his displeasure and padded up to Silver.

"Before, everything came in pairs. At the entrance, by the stairs, yet here…there's only one." She explained.

Link honed his senses, and looked at the alcove. True enough, there was the lingering smell of stone. Link could even make out the statues shape.

"Well?" Silver asked.

Link nodded his head and proceeded to scan the room. Then he saw it, two switches, two statuettes, a door on a higher platform, an odd coloured tile near the platform.

Link barked at Midna who turned him back into a hylian, much to Silver's disappointment.

Link jogged over to the stairs. Nearby were two statuettes. He picked up one and placed it on a golden floor switch. Silver, following his example, picked up the second and ran over to the opposite. Similarly there was a floor switch here as well. Silver put it down and a step of sparkling white stone rose up next to one end of the U-shaped platform.

Silver barked with glee, and ran over followed by Link. They climbed up onto the step, then up onto the platform. Silver beat him to the door, but to her dismay, found it was locked. A chain crisscrossed the door and a small lock was attached to its centre. Link caught up to her and growled at the chain. Then he turned around and surveyed the room. Suddenly, two unlit torches caught his eye. He jogged over and pulled out his lantern.

"Gracious be careful, and keep that…oi!" Link shut the pouch before Oocca could continue.

He lit the lantern and then used it to light the two torches. Silver yelped and jumped back as a chest appeared where she had just been standing. Link heaved open the chest and retrieved the small key. Silver barked happily. Link smiled at her and they raced back to the door. Carefully Link slotted in the key and turned it. The lock gave easily and fell off with a clatter. Link yanked off the chains and heaved open the door.

They worked their way through the temple, shooting marble beamos and defeating lizardfos with practised ease. Strangely, there weren't any bublins in this temple. Not that Silver was complaining. They made their way through mazes, shooting the control crystal in the room to rearrange the walls. They threw statuettes onto the balance in one room to make their way across. Eventually, they found themselves in a dark circular room; in the centre stood a heavily armed man.

"Dark nut!" Midna hissed. "Be careful."

Link crept forward, followed by Silver. The dark nut whirled around, hefting a huge sword that could've passed for a battle ram. Link growled and rolled to the side as the sword buried itself in the stone floor where he had been standing seconds before. Silver leapt over his head, slashing armour straps and flesh as she did so. A piece of armour fell to the floor with a clatter. The dark nut roared and slashed at Silver. Silver expertly changed direction in mid air, slashing at the dark nut's throat with her tail as she bent out of the way.

Momentarily occupied with Silver, Link leapt and brought his sword down the knight's back in a devastating jump attack. Armour and flesh was sliced like soft goat cheese. The dark nut roared in agony and spun round, sword held aloft. Link brought his shield up and tried to twist out of the way. However, the blow still caught his shield, making Link stagger back, stunned.

The dark nut smacked Link in the chest with his shield, knocking him to the floor and brought his sword down.

Silver leapt onto his back and began tearing at his armour, reaching for his soft skin. However, her efforts would not deter the knight.

At the last second, Link recovered and rolled out of the way. The floor were he had been lying was reduced to rubble. A sharp piece of debris flew past Link, grazing his cheek. Link ignored the pain and leapt back to his feet.

The dark nut shook Silver off, she exchanged glances with Link. They both knew he was slow and clumsy and they could use that to their advantage. She and Link began circling the dark nut. When it lunged to attack one, the other would leap and slice through or tear off a piece of armour and any flesh that got in the way.

With a roar, Link somersaulted over the dark nut's head and sliced off his helmet, then, Silver leapt and ripped off his last remaining piece of armour. The knight screamed in agony. Link and Silver backed off, unsure what to expect. The dark nut tore off the remnants of his armour and threw his shield like a Frisbee at Silver. The wolfos leapt aside, and the shield crashed into the wall. Link watched the dark nut. Analysing his every move, wandering what he would do next. Suddenly, the creature whirled and threw his sword at Link. Link rolled out of the way, wondering why his enemy would cast away his weapon like that. His question was answered: the knight produced a rapier from a sheath that had been hidden beneath his armour.

Now the dark nut was wearing a plain chain mail hoodie and thick leather breeches and boots. His black eyes looked out from under the chain mail, almost glowing with hatred and fury. Link attacked, he rolled around behind the dark nut and attacked. However, much to his amazement the dark nut was able to spin around in time and block his attack with his rapier.

Stunned by this sudden increase in agility, Link was unable to dodge the kick in the chest the knight gave. Link staggered back, fighting for breath. Silver leapt onto his back and tore at his neck. Enraged, the dark nut began to flail, trying to dislodge his new attacker. Link used this opportunity to try and land an attack. However, much to his surprise, the dark nut whirled around and slashed at his arm. Link leapt aside, but still received a nasty gash on his arm. Link winced and put a hand to the bleeding wound. Luckily it wasn't his sword arm.

Silver yelped as the dark nut threw her off. He reached over his head and picked her up by the scruff. In one fluid movement he had thrown her across the room where she crashed into the wall with a yelp. The wolfos slumped to the floor, unconscious.

The dark nut's eyes glinted maliciously as he advanced on the helpless beast.

Link roared and slashed at the dark nut. It blocked his attack and brought back his arm to slice Link in half. Link rolled around so that he was behind him and quickly performed a spin attack, dealing major damage to the creatures back. He glanced at Silver to make sure she was alright. Blood matted her fur, especially near her head but her chest was moving. She was still alive.

The dark nut kicked out at Link, but the teen back flipped out of the way and retaliated with a shield bash, stunning the giant. Then he somersaulted over the creature's head and sliced it open. When he landed on the other side, Link stabbed the dark nut in the back, piercing its heart. He pushed on his blade until he heard the slither of it emerging on the other side. The dark nut screamed and punched Link in the chest. He hit the wall, the stone work cracking behind him. Then he slid to the floor.

The dark nut roared and screamed and thrashed around wildly, until he fell to the floor with a groan and died. His body turned to ash and he exploded, covering Link and Silver in black monster ash. Link winced as he got up, clutching his bleeding arm. He walked over to Silver and examined her. She had some minor scraps and bruises, but what really worried him, was the bleeding cut on her head where it had connected with the wall. She needed a fairy badly.

Link looked around the room, his eyes spying a group of jars that had survived the battle. The teen staggered to his feet and walked across the room. He knelt down by one of the jars and listened intently. From inside the jar came the sound of tinkling bells. Link smiled to himself and reached inside. Gently, he pulled out a pink fairy.

She gasped when she saw his wound and went to heal him. He shook his head and pointed to Silver. The fairy looked at him; she admired people who put others before themselves. Smiling, the fairy zipped across the room and began healing Silver. First she attended to the cut on her head, sprinkling her healing magic on the wolfos. Once that had closed, she got to work on the other scrapes and bruises. When she finished she smiled and tiredly flew back to her jar. She so wanted to help the nice man, but already she could feel her eyes closing. She dropped to the floor and fell asleep.

Link caught her in his hands when she suddenly fell. The fairy was sleeping soundly. Link smiled and put her back in her jar. He yelped and clutched his arm; the real pain was beginning to set in. He leant against the wall and sighed. Just a nap he thought. He had been on his feet all day and hadn't slept for more than an hour in over a week. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Silver woke with a jolt. To her surprise, she wasn't hurting any more. She looked herself over; there wasn't one cut or bruise on her anywhere. Silver sniffed her fur. The wolfos sneezed when fairy dust went up her nose. Silver smiled, Link must've found a fairy to heal her. Suddenly Silver remembered why she had been asleep. Link! The dark nut! The wolfos looked around. There was ash everywhere. Ok, so the dark nut had been destroyed. But where was Link? She scanned the room. There he was, leaning against the wall near a couple of jars. She ran over, barking happily. Silver stopped. Why wasn't he responding? Then she saw Midna floating next to him. Silver bounded over and looked up at Midna.

"If you want to know happened, well…Link killed the dark nut, but not before it sliced his arm open. He lost a lot of blood. He found a fairy and used her on you. But she fell asleep before she could heal him. He passed out from the pain moments later." Midna explained.

Silver growled at her.

"I don't know which potion is which? I can't tell the difference from purple chu jelly and lantern oil." Midna retorted.

Silver barked angrily at her and stuck her nose in his pouch.

"Good Grief, get your nose out of my face!" Oocca scolded.

Silver picked the golden chicken/woman thing up in her feet and put her on the ground.

"Gracious, get your teeth off of me. Mr Link! Mr Link! Your dog is…oh!" Oocca noticed the hero.

"Just shut up and let Silver get on with it!" Midna hissed.

The sight of imp so angry shut Oocca up immediately.

Silver continued to rummage around until she found what she was looking for. With a muffled bark of glee she pulled out a bottled of red potion. This potion had healed a similar gash on her flank when she and Link had first met. Silver smiled at the memory.

"Perfect!" Midna exclaimed.

She snatched the bottled from Silver's mouth using her…hand-shaped hair? Silver looked in confusion in the fiery red hand thing that protruded from Midna's head.

Midna opened the bottle and careful held it to Link's lips. At first Link didn't respond, but when the first couple of drops ran down his throat, Link began to gulp down the mixture as if his life depended on it. Which it sort of did, he didn't stop until he had drunk the last couple of drops down. With a sigh Link slumped back.

Midna let out a sigh of relief when she saw the wound closing. Content, she put the bottle down and slipped back into his shadow. Silver put back the bottle and Oocca into Link's pouch. He would probably be asleep for sometime. So she curled up next to him and put her head on paws. Before long, she was asleep too.

**Ok, end of the chapter. I kind of rushed the journey up to the mini boss battle. I only want to spend two or so chapters on this dungeon. And I know the battle with the dark nut (if that's what its called) is a bit different but I wasn't sure how I could include Silver the original way. You don't mind…do you? **

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and I doubt I'll be able to update before then. So no HEART for a week I'm afraid. But I can still see your reviews so please please please please please please review. Your reviews are the highlight of my day. **

**I've talked/wrote too long so…**

**Adios Amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back, from outer space! Gah I now officially hate sand! Anyways, thatnks to everyone who reviewed or favourited my story, I love you all! –hands out electronic lollipops and bananas- **

**Ok, so picking up where we left off. **

Link slowly opened his eyes. To his mild surprise, the burning pain in his arm had subsided to a nothing more than an echo of an ache. The rest of the wounds on his body had closed as well. He looked around. Ash covered the room. That was strange. Link narrowed his eyes at the end of the room. He hadn't noticed it before but there was an alcove there, and more interestingly, a chest sat inside it. Something shifted beside him. Link looked down and smiled. Next to him, her fur blackened by ash lay Silver fast asleep. Link scratched her ear. The wolfos stirred and she got to her feet. She lent back into a yawn, showing her large canines. Once she had yawned, she opened her eyes.

Silver opened her eyes and to her delight saw Link sitting beside her, a smile on his face. Silver yipped with glee and leapt on the teen's chest nuzzling his face. The commotion woke Midna who had been dozing in Link's shadow.

"So, you two are finally awake then?" she said nonchalantly

Silver smiled, she could sense Midna's relief. She climbed off Link and yipped at her happily.

"Ha, you wish! We're not out of the woods just yet, right Link?" she replied.#

The teen nodded and got to his feet.

Silver whined, hadn't they been through enough? Midna rolled her eyes at her and slipped back into Link's shadow. Silver sat down forlornly and watched Link walk over to a chest that had appeared in a stone alcove. Funny that, it hadn't been there before, had it?

Link walked over to the chest and heaved it open. A white rod with a green orb of light in its tip floated above his hands.

"A dominion rod huh? Seems you can give life to statues now." Midna explained, materialising again. "If we could just find that missing statue, maybe we could open that door."

Silver began looking around the room. Hmm, there was a light coming from a window, but strangely there was something casting a shadow. Intrigued, Silver began searching for the source of light. Silver barked to her companions. Above the alcove was a tall window and in front of it stood a statue, identical to the one back in the main room. Link sprinted over. Silver barked at the statue. Link followed her gaze and noticed it. A smile spread across his face and he patted Silver on the head.

"Right, now use the rod!" Midna ordered.

Link sighed and swung the sword at the statue. The orb of light flew towards the statue and hovered inside a hole in the statue's chest. Link cocked his head in confusion at the absence of action. Link turned around to face Silver, there was a clanking noise behind him.

Silver growled at the statue that had come to life all of a sudden.

Link turned around, to see the statue just as he had left it. He turned back to Silver, his eyes asking her what was wrong. Silver barked at the statue again. Link turned around to see the statue just as he had last seen it. He turned back to Silver and growled a little. Now was not the time to play 'it's behind you'.

Silver rolled her eyes, he could be really dense sometimes. She ran behind him and shoved him hard. Link yelped and stumbled forward. The floor shook as something heavy hit the floor. Link froze and slowly turned.

Suddenly he found himself face to face with the statue that had been standing on the window sill. He let out a shout of surprise and fell unceremoniously on his behind.

Silver let out a series of yips which translated as giggles. Even Midna couldn't help laughing from inside Link's shadow. Link got to his feet and walked forward to examine the statue more closely. To his surprise the statue turned around and walked away from him. And so began the chase around the room. Link sprinted after the statue while the statue just ran away. Midna appeared from his shadow and clouted Link on the ear.

"Now isn't the time to play follow the leader Link! Let's get this statue to the main room." She scolded angrily.

Link pointed to the statue like a scolded child.

"He mirrors your movements you idiot. What did you expect? Ugh!" Midna threw her hands up into the air and slipped back into Link's shadow. He growled under his breath and began scanning the room, searching for a way out.

Silver still giggled over Link's antics, but began looking around the room. She noticed a bell by the entrance. To her surprise it was glowing green. The same colour as the light from the rod. She barked at Link, who had already realised what he had to do. Holding the rod in front of him he walked towards the bell. The statue followed suit. As soon as the statue stood under the bell, the light fled the statue and returned to the rod. Then the bell descended down and covered the statue. When it returned to its original position, the statue was gone.

Silver tugged on Link's tunic, signalling she wanted to talk. Link nodded. Midna touched the gem to his hand and he fell on all fours. In a flurry of black, a wolf had taken the teen's place.

"I think that those bells might be a teleport or something. Like what Midna does, just with the statues." She said.

The wolf nodded his agreement.

"Actually, come to think of it, wasn't there one in every room?" she asked.

The wolf sat back on his haunches, thinking. After a moment he nodded his head.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this adventuring thing." Silver said.

The wolf smiled and went to change back into a hylian.

"Wait, I have one more thing!" the wolfos said. Link stopped. "We should give the statue a name."

Link gave her a puzzled look.

"Like…like Norbet!"

"Norbet?" said Midna.

"Yeah, Norbet!"

"You're kidding me right?" Midna asked.

"Nope! Norbet!" Silver said simply.

"I think she hit the wall harder than we thought." Midna whispered to Link.

The wolf smiled. Midna changed him back into a hylian he ruffled Silver's fur.

Then they walked back to the entrance and began the long trek back.

Silver found that Link could swing the rod to make Norbet attack. This way, he could smash his way through moving walls, spiky logs, spinny things (**I don't know!**), beamos and just about anything else. Silver swore that Link was enjoying this much more than he let on. Link would have Norbet smash anything and everything to pieces. Even, once, himself. Link went to swing the rod, and had forgotten that the statue was behind him. Norbet managed to knock some sense into him…literally (**get it? Ha, I fail at puns**). Now the hero was sporting a lump the size of a cucoo egg on his head.

When they reached the room with the balance in it Silver noticed several clawshot targets, and a rail around the edge of the room. She barked at Link, who was trying to find a way to balance out the scales. The teen turned to look at her, and she barked at the ceiling. Seeing what she meant, Link severed the connection between him and Norbet. He then jumped off the platform into the heaving mass of spiders on the floor and ran up the stairs on the opposite side. Here the balance was higher, and with the help of the dominion rod he was able to get two statuettes off of the high shelf and onto the balance, balancing it out. Smiling, Link stepped on the platform and picked up the statuettes. He then threw them onto Norbet's side of balance. His side rose up higher. Link smiled at his handiwork and climbed up onto a pillar. Silver jumped up next to him. Link put away his rod and took out his clawshot.

"Gracious is that a…hey!" Link shut the pouch again.

Silver knew the drill, she climbed up onto Link's back, while the teen took aim. With practised precision he fired, hitting the target dead centre. The clawshot dragged them up until they were hanging in the centre of the room, over the dome of the bell. Link let go and he dropped down onto the platform. Straightening up he walked along the ledge to the edge of the room, Silver still on his back. He knew she didn't go well with heights. Putting away his clawshot, he retrieved his spinner.

"Gracious will you stop ignor…oof!" Link shut the pouch in her face.

Link stood next to the rail and jumped onto his spinner. Then, the spinner caught the rail and he went spinning around the room. Silver whimpered behind him. She didn't like spinning either.

Finally, a higher alcove in the wall appeared. Link jumped off the spinner and put it away, not even giving Oocca a chance to talk.

Silver dropped down to the floor, relieved that the awful ride was over. Link smiled at her and walked forward. He froze. He could hear rattling. Silver stopped next to him. She couldn't see anything except for a…was that a floating lantern. A floating lantern coming towards them. A floating lantern giggling impishly. A…

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Link changing into a wolf. She watched him leap through the air and hit something solid? Link seemed to be attacking thin air. But much to her surprise, after attacking twice, he somersaulted through the air and pulled something free. Blue light washed over him and above his snout floated a purple orb that beat a steady rhythm.

"That's our 18th one! This Jovani better be worth our trouble!" Midna complained.

Link rolled his eyes and stowed the orb away.

"What…What was that?" Silver asked.

"Ugh, I forgot that this is your first poe. They turned some greedy old man into gold and froze him forever, To change him back, we have to find and collect 20 poe souls. That was our 18th. Two more and he'll be free. Unfortunately, the only part of a poe you can see is its lantern. The actual poe and its scythe are invisible. To see it you have to use your senses. Hence why little wolfie here has to kill them." Midna patted Link's head as she said the last part.

The wolf growled at her but nodded his head.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not so used to this whole adventuring thing yet." She noted.

Link smiled wolfishly at her and changed back into a hylian. Then he and Silver went through the door in front of them.

AS soon as they entered the dark room, a grating fell over the door, trapping them. Link growled and looked around the room: two helmasaurs and an armos. Link took out his clawshot and aimed for the helmasaur on the right. The clawshot pulled the protective covering off of its body. Link held it above his head and threw it at the creature. The metal gashed its face. Link sighed, now he'd made it angry. As the helmasaur began to charge he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired two shots at the oncoming monster's head. The monster shrieked and fell over, sliding towards Link with frightful speed. Link leapt aside and watched it crash into the wall and disappear in an explosion of ash. He saw Silver stalking the remaining helmasaur. Thinking fast he used his clawshot to remove the creature's armour. As soon as it was off, Silver leapt and attacked. The helmasaur quickly fell to her teeth and claws. It too exploded in a cloud of ash.

However, the commotion had awoken the armos. Blue light lit up the patterns on its body. As it jumped about, its hammer hit the floor directly in front of it. Silver whimpered a little. She had no idea how to fight this.

Luckily, Link was already thinking ahead. He ran around behind it and fired three arrows at the gem in his back. The armos, whirled around, but the damage was already done. Its circuits began sparking and it began jumping around madly, swinging its hammer. Light spilled through holes in the automon. Link tackled Silver and they rolled out of the way as it exploded.

Link got up and brushed himself off. The grating over the door lifted.

Link narrowed his eyes at the golden gate infront of him. Even after the monsters had been destroyed, it had stayed shut. Link began scanning the room. He noticed clawshot targets on the ceiling and walls. Seeing what he had to do, he fired at a wall target and was dragged through the air. Dropping to the floor he looked around. Just as he had expected. A stone alcove above the locked the room. Around the alcove were four floor switches (**try saying that with a mouth full of cereal**) and two statuettes, no three, there was a third on a high shelf. Understanding the task he picked up the two statuettes in immediate reach and out them on the switches. Then used the dominion rod to reach the third. After placing it down on a switch he looked around. There was no sign of a fourth. Befuddled, he looked around for a solution to the problem. After a few minutes thought, he notices Silver had got up and was tentatively sniffing the helmasaur's armour. Aha! They were pretty heavy, he could use them to weigh down the last switch. Now…to get them up in the alcove. He ran through some possible answers in his head. Too high up to throw from the ground, to heavy to be shot using the bow and arrow. No rail to use the spinner. He ran though his assorted weaponry, until he came to the clawshot. Link was heavier than the armour, so it should drag the shell to him. Congratulating himself on his fine thinking he aimed his clawshot and fired it at the shell that Silver was sniffing.

Silver yelped as the metal shell she had been sniffing suddenly learned to fly. It flew through the air and…into the wall? Silver ran to the entrance of the room and turned back to where the shell had disappeared. There was an alcove in the wall above the locked gate, and standing up there was Link, holding the shell over his head. She smiled in relief.

Link put the shell on the switch and the gate opened.

He jumped down and heaved open the chest. Inside, just as he had hoped was the big key.

Smiling at Silver, they raced back and made their way back to the main room with Norbet the statue.

**All for today guys. Adios!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, Hi guys. Sorry I rushed the end a bit. My mum was harassing me to get off her computer and this was overdue enough. I'll make up for it in this chapter, I promise. Thanks to everyone who favourited my story. Oh and as a question: hands up who named their not-so-little pet statue. Anyways, I should just shut up and write shouldn't I?**

Silver bounded through the door and into the main room at the temple entrance. She watched the glowing bell rise up and beneath was revealed Norbet the statue. Silver smiled. Finally. Using the dominion rod they'd managed to lead back the missing statue to this room so that they could enter the locked room. Silver sprinted towards the statue, leaping over the guard rail and down a good three metres or so to the floor. She hit the floor mid-stride and carried on running without so much as a stumble.

Link slipped through the large doors and jogged down the stairs. Here the platform was lower and he was able to drop down without risk of breaking his ankles. He jogged over to Silver who was busy barking at the statue. Link got out his dominion rod and swung it at Norbet. The light from its tip flew into Norbet's chest and floated there. The engraved lines on the statue began to glow a brilliant green and the statue came to life. Link took an experimental step forward, the statue copied his movement. Smiling Link raced towards the stone alcove where Norbet once stood. He ran up the stairs and towards the alcove. He turned around to look at the statue and to his surprise found it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Idiot! The statue can't climb stairs! Remember!" Midna scolded from inside his shadow.

Link sighed and severed the connection. He ran back up to Norbet and established the connection again. After testing it, Link looked around the room.

Silver barked at Link. She was standing on a ramp that was between the two stairs. The wolfos sighed. Link really could be slow when he wanted to. The teen noticed her and led Norbet over. He gave a grin when he saw what she'd found. Silver rolled her eyes at him and bounded up. Link ran up after her with Norbet in tow.

Once he'd got up the ramp Link led Norbet over to his alcove. Then, making sure he was behind the statue Link walked forward. Norbet following his movements stepped into the alcove. Once he was inside, the connection severed and Norbet turned around so that he was facing Link. Then the green lines faded and Norbet was still once more. That done, the lines on the door filled with glowing green light and the grate lifted.

Link and Silver exchanged glances then entered the room.

What they saw when they entered was an elaborate death trap. There were several spinners speeding back and forth with incredible speed. Huge swinging axes threatening to slash any unfortunate adventurer in half. Several beamos were twirling on their stands, searching for intruders. There also were two deep chasms with incredibly sharp stakes at the bottom. Silver whimpered when she saw the skeletons of unfortunate victims. One was impaled on a swinging axe, a few charred corpses lay at the sides of the room, obviously the work of the multiple beamos.

"They've got quite the security system here. But imminent painful death seems like overkill." Midna noted. She didn't sound quite as confident as she usually did.

Link nodded slowly and pulled out his bow. Taking aim, he shot a beamos in the eye, then a second. Deeming it safe he walked over to the spinner. Peering down into the pit, he saw skeletons impaled the stakes below. Link gave an involuntary gulp. He waited for the spinner to pass. As soon as it had passed he leapt. He landed on two feet on the other side and he sighed with relief. He turned back to Silver. She was still on the other side. He held up his hand, telling her to wait. As soon as the spinner passed he slashed with his hand.

As soon as Link gave the signal she leapt. The spinner whirled behind her as soon as she leapt, its merciless spikes missing her by a hair's breadth. She landed lightly next to Link who gave her an encouraging smile. They crept forward, wary of the beamos. Readying his bow, Link took aim at one beamos. As soon as the swinging axe passed he fired. The arrow went right through its glass eye, killing it instantly.

Link got out his dominion rod, ignoring Oocca's complaints as he did so. He used it to posses a statuette and walked it backwards to where he and Silver were standing. There was a metallic clang as a rolling spiked log that Silver hadn't noticed, hit the statuette. Link severed the connection and walked with Silver pass the spiked log that was trying to roll through the metal statuette in its way.

Silver sniffed the air.

"Does anyone else smell burning?" Midna asked, not daring to venture from Link's shadow. Link looked around, and saw a red laser aimed at him. A wisp of smoke was curling up from his feet. He looked down. The laser had set fire to his foot. He dropped his bow and tried to put out the fire, hopping around madly yelping all the while.

Silver jumped back as the laser picked a new target. Her.

"Calm down Link! Its only a little singed, don't be such a wuss!" Midna scolded from his shadow.

Link whimpered and pointed to his foot, which was black and smelled of burnt leather and flesh.

"Get over yourself and take out that beamos already would you! Moron!"

Link made a pouting face as he picked up his bow and quickly shot an arrow through the beamos' glass eye.

The laser that had been honing in on Silver suddenly blinked out. The wolfos let out a long sigh of relief. A few more seconds and she'd have been barbecued wolfos. She shuddered at the thought.

Link walked towards the swinging axe, limping slightly. As soon as it passed he ran through, Silver hot on his heels. Link picked up another statuette and held it above his head. He waited for the second axe to pass and ran through.

Silver followed after him. The air whistled as the axe swung past making Silver jump. She jumped a little too close to the edge of another pit. A rock that she'd hit with her paw clattered into down. The wolfos looked down and was met with the screaming skulls of those who had fallen. She yelped and ran to hide behind Link.

The teen put the statuettes down on a floor switch, opening the gate on the other side of the pit. Then he scratched Silver's head reassuringly. The wolfos looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes. Link smiled encouragingly. Taking out is bow he fired two arrows at the tektite patrolling the other side of the chasm. Once it had gone poof Link walked back a little bit. Then he sprinted to the edge and leapt across the gap. He landed on the edge and teetered backwards a bit. After a few painfully long moments he managed to regain his balance on stumble on to safe ground. He turned back to Silver. But to his horror found her being stalked by a dinofols. This wasn't luckily had little armour but in such a confined space with an axe on one side and a pit of death on another. Silver was snarling at it as it advanced. Link drew back his bow, taking aim at the creature's neck.

Silver kept backing up. She knew she couldn't fight the dinofols like this. If she leapt to attack now they'd both be sliced in half by the axe, or worse, topple into the pit. Suddenly the stonework beneath her hind paw gave way. Silver yelped and struggled to get back on solid ground as she started to fall in. Once balanced again, she looked behind, the pit was behind her. She could see Link with his bow drawn back ready to fire. One arrow wouldn't kill a dinofols, but it would buy her precious seconds. Silver gulped. She hated heights. Spinning around she leapt across the pit. But with no running start she lacked momentum. She heard the dinofols behind her yelp in surprise and make a grab for her.

Link hadn't expected Silver to jump the pit. From standstill, a leap across something that wide would be certain to fall short. At least for him anyway. Link was just praying that Silver's wolf and wolfos blood would be enough to get her over the gap. The teen saw the dinofols make a grab for Silver. Drawing back his bow even more he let fly an arrow. The arrow embedded itself in the creature's thick neck but only managed to stun him for a moment. Silver was only halfway across the pit when the dinofols regained its senses. It leapt after her. Link nocked another arrow and fired. The arrow hit the dinofols in the chest, propelling him backwards and straight into the swinging axe. Link flinched at its screams of agony as it was impaled on the sharp blade. The screams continued for a full two swings until the monster was finally chopped in two.

Silver landed half on the edge. Kicking with her legs she pulled herself up. Link grabbed her scruff and helped drag her up. Midna appeared next to them.

"You two are completely mad, did I mention that?" she said.

Link chuckled and patted Silver's head. Getting up they walked down the corridor until they came to the door to the boss's room. Link pulled the key from his pouch and fitted it into the lock. The lock face sunk in and spikes around the edge spun wildly as the gears inside turned. Link pulled Silver back as the giant lock fell clattered to the floor. Then he and Silver began yanking the massive chains from the door. That done, Link pushed open the door as stepped inside.

The room they were in was dark and dusty. Link began looking around but there was no sign of any enemy. Just giant stone statues which he presumed he could posses with the rod. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed discarded webbing on the walls and floor. Probably a skulltala infestation. He heard a whimpering next to him. He looked towards the sound and saw Silver pressed against the floor looking up at the ceiling in fright. Link followed her gaze and low and behold a GIANT SPIDER! Link gulped.

"That…would be the twilight arachnid Armogohma. That eye of his is probably sensitive. So you go shoot its eye and I'll be down here coughhidingcough. If you need me, don't call." Midna said from his shadow.

Link rolled his eyes. Midna wasn't exactly a fan of spiders. He'd gotten over them. He DID live in a tree after all. The spider looked down at him and Silver with its giant orange eye. It screeched a battle cry, starting the battle. It began crawling around the ceiling, blocking off the sky lights as it did so. Link followed it around, keeping his distance in case it tried to fall. Silver was still glued to the spot so he tried to keep the spider away from her as much as he could. At long last Armogohma stopped running around and instead opened its eye. The room turned red with heat as a laser like stream of fire erupted from its pupil, heading straight for Link.

"Lasers seem like overkill." Midna noted unhelpfully. Link growled at her.

Whipping out his bow, he quickly fired an arrow at the creature. It screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Not wasting any time, he ran around the stunned spider, pulling out his dominion rod as he did so. He could use that statue to squish the spider. He swung the rod, possessing the statue. Link swung his rod downwards. The statue copied his movements, bringing down its giant stone fist on the spider's exposed underside. Link did this again, and was just about to hit the spider a third time when it flipped over and crawled back to the ceiling. Link followed this pattern of chase, shoot, squish another two times. Then Armogohma screeched and hundreds of eggs fell to the floor. Before Link could realise what they were they hatched into a hundred tiny spiders who all began crawling towards him. Then Armogohma fired up her laser.

Silver couldn't tear her eyes from the giant spider. How could something grow so big? She was frightened, and as much as it shamed it her. She couldn't help Link. She was too frightened to move let alone face off against that..that thing. It wasn't until she heard Link's yelps of pain did she snap out of her paralysis. He was being set upon by over a hundred spiders. Nipping him, biting him anywhere they could. The room was a hazy red as the laser from the Armogohma steadily came towards Link. Silver might not be able to fight the giant spider but these little ones she could handle. She raced towards Link and began tearing the spiders off of him. Link smiled at her briefly before nocking and arrow and firing it at Armogohma's eye. The laser petered out, but not before burning Link's foot…again. He yelped but nonetheless chased after the spider, whipping out his rod. He possessed the nearest statue and squished Armogohma. The spider scuttled back up to the centre of the ceiling dropped lots of eggs again. Silver wasted no time slashing at them with her teeth and claws. A few hatched, but nearly so many as last time. This process was repeated another couple of times until finally the statue managed to squish Armogohma enough to kill the giant spider. It scuttled around a bit, climbing onto the ceiling before finally falling and exploding in a burst of ash. The ash covered Silver from head to paw, turning her silvery grey fur to black. Link himself had fared no better. The whole front half of him was black.

Link cocked his head, where was the heart container. Instead the yellow eye grew eight legs began scuttling around the room with the remaining small spiders.

"What in the-?" Midna asked, finally daring to venture from Link's shadow.

Not wanting to find out he nocked an arrow and fired. The arrow pierced the eye killing the spider. When it exploded along with its eight-legged friends a heart container was left. Finally. Link limped over and picked it up.

"Alright then, you done here?" Midna asked.

Link nodded his head and looked to Silver. She too nodded. They stepped into the portal and were warped out of the temple.

Midna dropped them in the temple entrance. Then he and Silver walked back through the doors.

Silver gasped as the time suddenly ravaged the temple. The glowing white wall dulled crumbled away giving way to the forest. The windows shattered and fell. Finally they returned to their own time.

"Huh? What's wrong with the dominion rod?" Midna asked, looking at the rod in Link's hand.

It had turned a rusty red and the glow had gone from its tip.

"Gracious no!" a familiar annoying voice said. Oocca had finally managed to prise open Link's pouch and climb out. "And that was our only way of getting back to the sky. Good gracious if only I could remember that spell to restore power to the dominion rod. But oh well, no gracious, I guess we'll just find another way. Good day!" and with that Oocca and her floaty chicken/head thing flapped away.

"Hey wait? What spell? Get back here!" Midna called after them but they were long gone. "Stupid Oocca, now we're going to have to do this the long way." She said.

Link nodded and they warped back to Faron Spring.

Once they'd landed, Silver noticed Link's foot. He was still limping. Even after the heart container. It had healed all his other wounds. Silver sniffed iit and whined. Link looked down at her, confused.

"You should get that looked at. Last thing I need is you collapsing on me." She told him.

Link nodded and grabbed some nearby horse grass. He played the tune and there was a bray and the thunder of hooves. Silver scooted behind Link, afraid of what monster he had just summoned. Instead a large four-legged creature appeared. Link quickly changed into a wolf to explain.

"Master Link. How was the temple? What about Ilia? Still no luck? And what in the hay happened to your paw?" the creature asked.

The wolf shook his head sadly and nuzzled the creature.

"Fine, but at least tell me who your friend is?" the creature asked.

"I'm Silver. I met Link at Snowpeak and now I'm travelling with him." She explained.

"Well the bigger the herd the better. Shame Link can't see that." She looked sideways at Link.

The wolf smiled.

"Anyways, I'm Epona Link's horse. I carry him around and help him fight." The creature explained. "I've known him all my life. And lived with him in Ordon."

"Ok Epona. So you're a horse." She dragged the word out, rolling it on her tongue. "We don't have them in Snowpeak."

"No, I wouldn't think you would. I'm the only horse at Ordon. The only place you really get horses is in Hyrule town for the army. But enough about that, Link change back and get up. I'm taking you to Renado. I really don't like the smell of that paw. I won't be able to carry you Silver so you'll have to run alongside. I'll try not to step on you."

Link rolled his eyes.

"Is she always like this?" Silver asked.

Link nodded and changed back. Then he vaulted onto Epona's back, careful of his injured foot. Epona reared in joy and cantered away. Silver yelped for them to wait and sprinted after them.

They galloped past the lantern salesman and into Hyrule field.

"MR LIIIIINNNNKKKK!" a voice called.

A man ran up to them wearing…was that underwear? Silver growled at the potential threat. However, Link's shaking of the head quietened her, signalling he wasn't a threat; unless his lack of decency posed any danger to their eyes.

"I have a letter for you. It's from Renado"

The man gave him a letter.

"Well then, ONWARDS TO MAIL!" and he ran off.

Link opened the letter and his eyes widened. Silver stood up on her hind legs and out her front paws on Epona's saddle to balance herself. Epona turned her head to face them. Midna appeared next to him.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

Link showed her the letter.

"Ilia? As in that girl you saved? Hmm…intresting. Well then? Go!" she ordered.

She slipped back into Link's shadow and Silver hopped back onto four legs. With a rear Epona leaped into a gallop and sped towards Kakariko village, with Silver hot on her heels.

**So yeah, Silver doesn't like heights or giant spiders and Midna doesn't like spiders in general. I wonder what Link doesn't like…hmm…**

**Anyway about that postman, what is he wearing? 'Cause I seriously have no idea, it looks like underwear to me.**

**Ok, I'll try to update within a week or less. So yeah, that's it. **

**Adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Yeesh, two in one day. That's…weird…**

**Anywho, thanks to you guys who reviewed. You are my favourite people right now. **

**EptasticGirl: Thanks! If we had Silver then Ganondorf (and Zant for that matter) would be SO screwed.**

**ZeldaPhoenixLegend: Yeah, that postman is creepy. How the hell does he manage to get everywhere so quick without any means of transport save for his legs. I can imagine all the parents covering their children's eyes when he appears. I have that urge when my sister watches me play. **

**Oh and by the way, I'm wondering whether I should do a similar thing for Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time once I'm done with this one. Would you guys read it? **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Epona galloped headlong into Kakariko. Behind her sped Silver, struggling to keep up. She raced into the spring and came to a rearing halt. Link vaulted off her back and half limped half sprinted into Renado's house. For the first time, he didn't even knock.

Silver raced after Link. Why was he in such a hurry? Who was this Ilia? What in the world had Link so worked up? She raced after him and slipped through the door as it swung shut behind him. Once inside, to her great relief Link had stopped and was busy talking with a man wearing…a dress? Oh wait, it was a robe. Silver walked up to Link's side and flopped down on the floor, panting heavily.

Link's imploring eyes bore into Renado.

"I see you came. Quicker than expected I must say." Renado said. Link looked at him and gestured to Ilia. "Ah yes, Ilia. I have an idea on how to return her memory. If we can retrace her steps prior to the loss of her memory, maybe we can find something to jog it." The shaman explained.

Link nodded, signalling him to continue.

"Maybe there is some clue back in the place where you first found her? I advise you go back there and check. Maybe there is something there that might jog her memory."

Link nodded. But before turning to leave he walked up to a girl standing, looking at the floor. He walked up to her and smiled sadly.

Silver got up and followed him.

"Hello again." She said shyly. "I'm so sorry that someone I don't even know has to go through all this trouble just to help."

Silver whined when she saw sorrow cloud Link's eyes. Obviously he knew this girl, but she didn't know him. Or at least remember him. She pressed her head against him, trying to comfort him. He smiled sorrowfully down at her.

"Oh you have a friend. How sweet. What's her name?" the girl that must have been Iilia asked as she knelt down eye level with Silver.

Link smiled sadly again and drew his sword a little, showing the silver blade.

"Silver, what a beautiful name, a shame she's black. You have a horse too. Epona right. What a lovely name too." The girl said happily.

She scratched Silver's head. More scratching revealed the silvery fur beneath. Ilia laughed lightly.

"Oh I see, you're all covered in grime. You need a bath." She said as she stood up, she looked over to Link. "And by the looks of it, you do to."

Link smiled at her. He waved his hand slightly and left the house, nodding to the gorons and Renado as he did so.

Once outside he led Silver over to the spring. He then began splashing water at her to clean off the ash. Once she had been cleaned sufficiently Link left her and wondered off to the inn to clean himself up.

Silver shook herself, spraying water everywhere.

"Mind where you're shaking!" a voice scolded.

Silver stopped and looked to the source. It was Epona. She was lying in the shade of an overhanging cliff, half in the water. She was chewing on the grass that grew around the edge the spring. Silver trotted over.

"Epona? Who was that girl in the house?" she asked.

The mare finished chewing and swallowed before explaining.

"She's Link's childhood friend Ilia. They grew up together and helped raise me. I remember the days when she would sneak off with me to the spring to give me a bath and pretty me up while Link was still in bed. Oh yes, back in those days, if it weren't for the children Link would sleep in all day. Those were the good old days." The mare explained, staring wistfully at the sky.

"I see, but what I don't understand is what happened. Midna won't tell and neither will Link." The wolfos sighed sadly. "I want him to trust me, but how can he if he refuses to tell me what happened."

"Have you told him your story?" Epona asked.

"Of course, about my mother being a wolf, my father a wolfos. Our escape to Snowpeak. Everything." Silver replied.

"But have you told him your darkest secrets, the things you regret the most?" Epona responded.

"No…why?" Silver asked.

"If you're going to be Link's companion and protect him when I can't you should at least know the 'cause of all this trouble. You see, several months ago one of the boys wondered off into Faron's woods and got captured by the bokoblins there. Link went to save him, and during the rescue I was injured. Not bad enough to lame me, but an injury nonetheless. Ilia you see, cares for me greatly and when he returned she noticed I was wounded. She shouted at Link and stormed off to the spring with me. Ten minutes later, another boy came into the spring and explained the situation to her. Link entered through a tunnel and Ilia apologised to him. All was well and good until the moblins came. They stormed in on their boars and attacked knowing Colin, Ilia and Link out. For some reason, Link was weaponless, why that is I don't know? But whatever the reason, the managed to defeat us all. The leader came in, his boar almost stepping on Link. The moblins there picked up Colin and Ilia, looking at their left hands for something. Then they grabbed them and left. Obviously, the leader hadn't seen Link so he was left unharmed. Then the moblins tried to grab me. I reared and fled. I met up with him a month later here in Kakariko. I managed to escape the camp where I was being held and ran here. To my embarrassment I tried to buck Link off when he tried to calm him. I won't make excuses about it, it just happened. But, what I do know, is that Link blames himself for what happened to the children. For you see, the moblins kidnapped all the children. I believe they were looking for Link because he has a mark on his hand and can change into a wolf. I'm not too sure. Link is convinced that its his fault that the children were abducted, that Ilia lost her memory, that Colin was nearly killed. Its eating him up inside. But he won't listen to me. This self-blame of him is going to eat him alive, and sooner or later his enemies are going to exploit that. So you see Silver, though it isn't really my place to tell you this. You have to talk to him and show him that he's wrong. Getting Ilia's memory back could help. You see Silver, he trusts you more than you know." The mare explained.

"I…I get it now. I remember the way he looked at Yeto and Yeta back at Snowpeak. At their love. It must have been heart-breaking." Silver said quietly.

"So you see now, I can't go with him everywhere. Now that he can warp, he doesn't ride me as often and I can't follow him everywhere. That's why I need you Silver, to make sure he stays safe. Its not just Hyrule who need their hero, but the Ilia and children to. They look up to him, depend on him. He's the big brother they never had. If something were to happen to him, I can't see how they'll cope." The mare suddenly got to her feet.

Silver stood up with her.

"We'll be travelling to Hyrule Town next. So you should rest up. See you." And with that Epona trotted off to sleep in the shade of the awning of Renado's house.

Silver's mind was still reeling from what Epona had told her. She'd always seen Link as a strong, fearless, kind hero. But now Epona had revealed a boy who felt pain and fear just like any other creature. Epona had even made him seem…vulnerable. A word she never associated with him. Silver sighed, Link was hylian, she was wrong to think anything more of him. By the time she got to the inn, Link was already walking out, his clothes cleaned and his eyes brighter. He smiled at Silver and they walked Renado's house to get Epona.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYY!" a voice shouted.

Silver spun around, expecting to see the indecent postman.

"GUUYYSSS! LINK'S BACK!"

Silver looked up to see a small boy standing atop a watchtower on the cliff.

"Link?"

"Back?"

"Finally a customer!"

Suddenly, three children appeared and ran over him. They began bombarding the teen with questions about his adventure. A few minutes later, the boy in the tower joined.

"Hey Link! Where've you been?" the watchtower boy asked.

"Did you kill some cool bosses?" a girl asked.

"Did you find something that could help Ilia?" a blond boy asked.

"Will you buy something?" a small toddler asked.

Link smiled at them.

Then, the girl noticed Silver.

"Ooo, you got a pet! What's her name? Where'd she come from? Can I get one?" the girl asked.

Link smiled at her. The blond boy walked up to Silver and faced her.

"Do you have a name?" he asked quietly.

Silver looked up at Link who half drew his blade, revealing the silver metal.

"Blade?" the watchtower boy asked.

"No you moron! Its name is Silver. Goddess you're thick!" the girl said.

"Hey Beth, just because I guessed wrong doesn't mean I'm stupid. If Link would just talk then there wouldn't be any problems." The watchtower boy replied angrily.

Link's face fell. The boy immediately realised his mistake.

"Sorry Link, I didn't mean it like that." The watchtower boy apologised.

"I can't believe you said that Talo. If it weren't for Link those black monsters would've eaten us." The girl that the watchtower boy had called Beth scolded.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" the blond boy said.

Link pulled the two apart and looked them both in the eye. It seemed to Silver, that they wouldn't dare argue with him.

"Where did you find her Link?" the blond boy asked.

Link pulled out his map and pointed to Snowpeak ruins.

"Awesome!" Talo exclaimed. "When we get back to Ordon, she'll help you herd the goats won't she?"

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't have if she doesn't want to Talo." Colin reminded him.

"Oh be quiet Colin." Talo growled.

Link looked him reprimandedly in the eye. Talo backed down.

"Favouritism much." He muttered.

Silver growled at him. She didn't like this Talo boy. He was selfish and mean.

"Link are you going to buy something? Because otherwise I'm going back." The toddler said.

Link sighed and followed the toddler to a nearby shop. Silver trotted after him. Colin, the blond boy, walked next to her. She came up almost to his shoulder which meant that he walked with his hand on her back. Silver contemplated whether or not she could carry him but decided against it. Now wasn't a good time.

Link walked in and checked the shelves. He pointed to the bunch of arrows.

"How many?" the little boy asked.

Link held up two fingers.

"20? That'll be 20 rupees then." The little boy said,

"Malo! He saved us and you're actually charging him rupees. That's just mean." Beath scolded.

"Miser!" Talo put in.

Link shook his head and gave Malo a red rupee from his wallet. The little boy took it and gave him a bunch of arrows. Nodding his head in thanks he left the shop. Stopping to put a purple rupee in the goron's box as he went.

Epona was waiting by the entrance for them.

"Aw, can't you stay?" Talo whined.

Link shook his head.

"Come on Talo. It's selfish to make Link stay here. Other people need his help too." Beth scolded.

"Like Ilia." Colin said quietly.

A sad silence fell over the group. With a sad wave of his hand, Link climbed on Epona's back and trotted out of the village with Silver loping beside him.

"Way to go Colin!" Talo growled as he walked back to his tower.

Colin hung his head sadly.

"Ignore him Colin. He's just a big jerk." Beth said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Colin nodded his head slightly and walked away.

Beth shook her head. The sooner Link finished his mission the better. Because then they could all go home, where it was nice and safe. And things would finally go back to normal. She looked up at the sky. It was getting late. He should've stayed the night. But when Link got his teeth into something, a little thing like sleep wouldn't wasn't going to stop him. Sighing she walked away.

**Yeh, this feels like my shortest, most unimportant chapter yet and it was kind of a filler. Two reasons for that, it feels weird to start on the Ilia quest halfway through a chapter and the second reason is because its half twelve and I'm knackered****_–yawns-_****. Anyways, sorry about Epona's looonng speech but I felt that if I left stuff out it would sound patchy. This was the only way to make it flow better. I'll try update on Monday. So yeah, keep reviewing and good night (or morning if this is when you're reading it) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys! Turns out that having 7 annoying little children isn't as infuriating as I'd thought it'd be. Scratch that, I just heard them talking crap about me. –reaches for imaginary sword- Any who, I've decided to hole up with the computer and write this instead. For some strange reason, writing about how Link and Silver destroy loads of monsters is very stress relieving. So…anyway….let's get on with it shall we…**

**(-stands up and chases children with imaginary sword drawn screaming death and horses-)**

Epona cantered through the northern gorge, Silver loping beside her. Link looked down at her, concerned.

"Am I going too fast?" Epona asked the wolfos.

"No…*pant*…I'm Okay…*pant*!" Silver replied breathlessly.

Epona raised her eye sceptically but said nothing.

Link patted Epona's flank, signalling the presence of archers. The mare snorted her acknowledgement and looked at the wolfos.

"Ok Silver, I need you to run as fast as you can through this next bit here. Keep on my tail, alright?" the mare warned.

Silver simply nodded her head.

As soon as the first flaming arrow was let loose, Epona leapt into a headlong gallop. Silver yelped and chased after her, barely managing to keep up. Epona began zigzagging through the gorge running over any moblin that got in her way and dodging flaming arrows with practised ease. Silver followed her every move, not even paying attention to her surroundings or what she ran over. Thankfully, before too long Epona had dropped back to slow canter and the trio continued on.

Link tensed as they came towards northern Hyrule field. Silver looked up at him. He met her gaze and drew his bow. Silver nodded her head in acknowledgment. There was a screech from above. A Kargorac, claws outstretched dove towards the teen. Link shot an arrow through its heart, killing it in an instant. It fell behind and disappeared in a poof of ash.

Several dinofols were roaming the field. Link put away his bow and drew his sword. One noticed him and gave chase. Link slashed its chest and then Silver leapt at its neck, tearing it out before pushing off from the dying lizard and following Epona. Once she had caught up, Link guided Epona towards the bridge. As they got to the centre of the bridge they found their path blocked by a group of dinofols. Link turned Epona around. Behind him another group blocked the exit. A quick head count revealed that there ten dinofols surrounding them. Five in front, five behind. Silver whimpered.

"Epona? What do we do?" she asked.

The mare looked back at Link. "Well if I know master, he's going to…" Epona quickly briefed Silver on the plan.

No sooner had she finished did Link give Epona light kick. Epona reared knocking back the advancing dinofols. Then galloped towards them and leapt over the startled lizards. As the mare leapt, Link slashed with his sword, splitting their helmets and their heads.

Meanwhile, Silver leapt into the fray, picking off the survivors.

Once they were destroyed, Link whirled Epona around to face the remaining attackers. The charged forward. Link gave a mischievous smile and loaded a red pulsing arrow. He let fire and it hit the dinofols in the lead. On impact it exploded, destroying his comrades. When the smoke cleared, all that remained were the monster spoils and falling ash.

Epona looked back at Link with a scolding gaze. Link smiled innocently. The horse gave him a little buck to show him her non appreciation. Link chuckled lightly before wheeling Epona around continuing on to Hyrule Castle.

The rest of the road was fairly uneventful. A few moblins and kargorocs that Link deftly shot through the heart, some helmsaurs that just ignored Epona as she ran by and a few baba serpents that Epona trampled. By the time the trio reached the eastern gate they were thoroughly fed up and covered in monster ash…again.

Link dismounted Epona and patted her neck tenderly. Epona nuzzled the teen's hand. He then turned on his heel and walked into town.

"You not coming?" Silver asked the mare.

"No, too many people. I might kick someone." Epona explained. "Now off you pop, or you'll lose him."

"See you around Epona!" Silver barked over her shoulder as she chased after Link.

The horse neighed her reply then trotted off to a peaceful spot to sleep.

Silver was careful not to lose Link again. She made sure not to gape at the surroundings and instead follow at his heel.

They walked to Telma's bar, Link stopping to buy a couple of apples along the way for Epona. When they walked in, they were immediately greeted by a girl dressed in furs.

"Where in Din's name have you been?" she demanded.

Silver growled at the girl, she didn't like her attitude one bit.

"And why the hell do you have a white wolfos with you? What in Nayru's name happened in Snowpeak?" The girl demanded.

"Calm down Ashei!" A man in glasses said from the table.

"There was a raging blizzard! But it just stopped, right after I told Link about the beast man. Then, suddenly the blizzard stops and there's no more beast man. Which just happens to be during the time when Link mysteriously disappears. Coincidence? I think not!" Ashei explained.

Link and Silver exchanged glances.

"Well? What happened?" she demanded.

Link shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Telma.

"Don't you walk away from me Link of Ordon! Tell met what happened!" the girl ordered.

Link shook his head and walked off. Ashei let him pass grudgingly.

"Why won't you tell me?!" she shouted after him.

Link pulled out a letter and gave it to Telma to read.

"Did you or did you not go to Snowpeak?!" she asked firmly.

Link turned to face her and slowly nodded his head.

"How did you get there?" she demanded.

Link smiled wanly and patted Silver on the head.

"But how did you find her? White wolfos never venture past the ice lake." Ashei replied.

Link just smiled and turned back to Telma.

"Oh, I see. So Renado's found a way to get that girl's memory back. Well…the person who found her was that miserly old doctor you met when you first arrived. He lives by the west gate. Give him this to make him talk." Telma explained, giving Link a bill.

Silver put her paws on a bar chair to look at the bill. The sum was so astronomical that she whimpered.

Link nodded his thanks.

"I'll find out Link." Ashei called after him as he left. "You can be sure about that."

Link gave her a mischievous smile and left the bar. Then, he and Silver headed back to the main plaza. Silver kept by Link's heel as he weaved through the throng of people, turning left by the fountain. They entered a street that ended in a large wooden gate. Beside it was a building.

Link remembered seeing this building when he was looking for Ilia. He knocked on the door and entered. Only to find himself face to face with a short humped-back wrinkled old doctor.

"What do you want?" he asked. "If it's a check up then it'll cost you."

Link shook his head and showed him the bill.

"What?!" the man gasped nearly falling over. "Are you some kind of strong-arm sent to beat me into paying up. If I'd managed to keep a hold of that wooden statue that girl left then I would've been able to pay it." He blathered.

Link looked him eye and gestured for him to go on.

"The statue? I spilt medicine over it so I put it outside to dry. Then some no-good thief stole it. I haven't the money to pay now." He shouted and with that the old man shuffled off to his office.

Link sighed and began exploring. Then he noticed something strange. There was a box with a sticky green liquid near the back. Curious, Link pushed it aside to reveal a puddle of medicine.

"What an unhygienic doctor!" Midna commented as she changed Link into a wolf.

"So this is what the statue should smell like?" Silver asked.

Link nodded his head. He inhaled the foul scent, memorising it. He quickly changed back to open the door and ran down a deserted alley to change into a wolf again. He looked up at the sky, the sun had just set and already the stars were twinkling into view.

"We'd better go." Silver told him.

Link nodded and began following the scent. Silver noticed that Link's limp had increased. But let the matter lie. He wouldn't listen to her when he was so close to finding the key to Ilia's memory.

People screamed and fled from the huge beast. Soldiers timidly pointed their spears at him, knees knocking so loudly that it hurt Silver's ears. She looked at Link. She could smell the sadness on him. The wolf just kept his nose on the ground and followed the scent, his ears flat against his head in an attempt to block out the screaming.

She pressed her flank against him in a gesture of comfort. The wolf smiled slightly and continued trotting through the streets. Eventually, it led them to Telma's bar.

The wolf jumped down the stairs to be faced with Claudia. She smelled suspiciously of medicine.

"Oh, hello Link." She said.

"Claudia? You stole the wooden statue?" Silver exclaimed.

The cat sat down and hung her head.

"Oh, I take it you found out then huh?" she said guiltily. "Yes I took the statue! It was so beautiful and it was just sitting there by that old doctors place. I..I couldn't resist."

"Claudia! That statue holds the keys to getting back Link's friend's memories!" Silver growled.

"You mean that girl? The one who found the zora?" Claudia asked.

"Yes her! We can't get her memories back without it. Why would you do that?" Silver retorted.

"I…I didn't know…that it was so important…" Claudia said quietly.

"I didn't know my paw…!" Silver was stopped when Link put a paw on her head. His meaning was simple. That's enough. Silver whined her apology.

"I would give you the statue but…" Claudia seemed reluctant to tell them.

"But what?!" Midna snapped irately.

"I got jumped by these skeletal dog things just outside the southern gate. They…took the statue." Claudia explained.

"Perfect! So now we have to go fight these things! Ugh, this girl better be worth it Link!" Midna growled.

The wolf snarled at her and bucked violently.

"Hmph! Thought so!" Midna muttered.

Link turned to leave.

"Wait!" Claudia cried. "Those things attack in packs, and they're really strong. So watch yourself out there!"

The wolf gave her a reassuring smile before leaping back onto the stairs and returning to the market street, Silver hot on his heels. As he ran he looked up at the sky. IT was probably around 10pm. Plenty of time to deal with the Stalhounds.

"Link?" Silver asked timidly as she ran up so she was next to him. The wolf cocked his head at her. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at Claudia."

Link shook his head as he slipped through the southern gate.

Once outside they continued running.

"Don't shrug it off Link. The way people treat you here. Don't they even know what you go through for them but they have little respect for you. How can you let that happen?" Silver told him.

Link stopped abruptly and turned to face her. He shook his head and spoke to her in a series of barks and whines.

"But why is it better that they don't know? Is it so life-threatening if they find out that you're a hero?" Silver retorted.

"Yes it is Silver!" Midna said from atop Link.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If rumours of our whereabouts and actions were to reach that Usurper Zant then he might attack again before we're strong enough. And if that happens…" she trailed off to look at Link who whined. "We might not be so lucky."

"You mean, this happened before?" Worry was growing inside Silver.

"Have you ever wondered why Hyrule Castle is encased in a twilight Prison, why not long ago this land was plagued by twilight, why Link and I are searching for a shattered mirror?" Midna asked her.

Silver shook her head.

"Its because of our mistake that Zant defeated us that he cursed Link, that Yeta got sick and that Zelda…gave everything she had to give…we have to defeat him once and for all. But until we're strong enough that won't happen." Midna explained.

Once again, Silver found her mind ablaze with questions. And once again, she discovered that one of her companions was much more vulnerable than they appeared and it frightened her.

"But enough talk we're losing darkness. Let's go my little wolf! Hyah!" Midna snapped back to her usual old self, giving Link a kick as she did so.

Link growled and loped off to the bottom of the stairs. Silver sighed and chased after him. Once she reached him, to her puzzlement she found him snarling at the ground in front of them. Then to her horror the ground began to churn and a skeletal paw burst from the soil to find purchase on ground. Following it was another paw then a skeletal head. Malicious red lights blinked into life in its eye sockets. Soon an entire canine skeleton pulled itself from the soil. Tendrils of muscle hung from its bones and clumps of dirt gathered around its joints. Its vicious blood stained teeth glinted in the moonlight. Its jaw was open, hungry for flesh. Then others began emerging. Their red eyes glinting like drops of fresh blood. A hollow snarling filled the air as the Stalhounds advanced.

Link dropped into a fighting and tensed as Midna ran a current of magic through his body, creating a black force field around them. Orange tendrils snuck up from the ground and tied themselves around the monsters. Silver fled as the force field expanded. Making sure not to get caught in its orange grip. She turned to watch as Link let loose. The wolf leapt through row after row of Stalhounds, spines and vertebrae snapping under his jaws.

By the time he landed next to Silver, half the Stalhounds were just a pile of broken bones. Link and Silver nodded at each and leapt at the skeletal canines crushing bones in their jaws, kicking tender joints with paws and smacking heads off with their tails. After a good half hour of this, Silver finally managed to crush the last spine, destroying the one remaining Stalhound. Silver then flopped down on the cool grass, panting. Link too looked ready to collapse but instead he began searching through the bones, looking for the statue. He gave a tired bark of joy when he finally managed to dig it out.

"Tsk! Took you long enough!" Midna complained.

Link was too tired to even give a retort, instead giving a half-hearted bark asking Midna to warp. She obliged and warped the trio away. She didn't need to ask where, she knew; to Ilia.

When they arrived at Eldin's spring. Epona was already there. Link changed into a human and limped towards Renado's house; walking through the warm spring water as he did so, letting the healing liquid soothe his foot. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Link." Renado greeted, dipping his head as did the gorons.

Link returned the gesture and walked up to Ilia. He took the statue from his pouch and showed it to her.

Ilia looked at it with wide eyes. "What…is this?"

Then she screamed and clutched her hands to head, doubling over as memories came flooding back.

Link's eyes widen with fear and he stepped forward to help.

"I…I remember something…I was confined somewhere…Yes, and I was saved by whoever was confined with me…and when they set me free they gave me this statue…" she stammered.

She straightened up and looked at Link.

"Yes, yes I remember that much! But that means…that the person who saved me is still in trouble! You need to help them! Please!" she begged.

Link nodded his head.

"And where IS this place you were confined?" Renado asked.

Ilia mulled it over and then shook her head angrily.

"What is WRONG with me?! I can't remember where that place was!" she cried forlornly.

"But I think I do!" an elderly goron said. All eyes turned on him. "I thought that statue looked familiar! It belonged to the tribe that protected the Hylian royal family long ago. They were a secret tribe so they lived in a lonely forgotten place where no one would think to look. But I heard that they had dwindled in prolonged wars. Its believed their hidden village still exists. Look in the western side of the gorge on the other side of The Bridge of Eldin. But a rockslide blocked the path leading to it long ago. Am I right so far?" the elder explained, pointing he question at Ilia.

"I…think so…" she said shakily. "But then…it would mean that there's no way to help the person who saved me…" Ilia slumped and a tear trickled from her eye.

"What? Oh I didn't mean it like that little human! Problems like these aren't problems to us gorons. Right?" The elder turned to a monster of a goron who nodded his head.

And with that the giant goron strode across the room. Everyone winced when he crashed through the door, making a large hole in the wall. The goron elder put his head around the crumbling wall.

"He he…we'll fix that." And with that he scooted off after the giant goron.

Link turned back to Ilia.

"I hate to ask yet another favour of you, but please. The person who saved me is still trapped. I'm so sorry that a complete stranger like yourself has to go through all this for me." She said.

Link felt sadness bubble up inside him. He nodded to Renado and left the room.

Silver barked to Ilia and chased after him. Once outside, she found him with Epona. He was feeding her a rather squashed apple he'd bought at the market. His head was done and his hair covered his face but Silver could smell the sadness on him. She watched, heart broken as Link hugged his mare, softly sobbing into her neck. She whined and padded up to him. When she came up to him, she pressed herself against his side and whined in sympathy. Link pulled himself from his mare and roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, smearing ash on his face. Silver whined again. The teen smiled sadly at her and rubbed her head before climbing up on Epona, mindful of his foot. As Link directed Epona north and trotted through the quiet streets, Silver couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger. After all that, and getting Link's hopes up to have them come plummeting down like that. She couldn't even begin to imagine his pain. As they left Kakariko, the sun was beginning to rise. Silver couldn't help but inwardly growl. Sunrise symbolised hope, yet Link had just had them cruelly dashed. This person of Ilia's had better be worth the trouble. Link didn't need any more pain. And with that galloped into western Hyrule field.

**Ok, I kinda' wrote the first half while entertaining three kids. Hence the crapiness. Uh…yeah, that might explain the detail of all the fights. I was annoyed to say the least. And I depressed myself writing the last bit. Don't know about you guys, but after going through all that trouble of finding the statue for Ilia to go "Don't remember anything, 'cept for this person I want you to save so off you pop!". I felt like throttling her to put it lightly.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm updating now is because tomorrow I'm going to the ZOO! Yay :D! **

**Keep reviewing! It makes my heart fill with rainbows! (for anyone who plays Skyward Sword) **

**Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, no more annoying children. Much better. Nothing else to say other than to expect Link doing Mission Impossible. Oh yeah! –plays Mission Impossible theme-**

As soon as they set foot into Hyrule field were they set upon by moblins riding boars. Silver leapt at them with a vicious snarl. Anger bubbled inside her. At Ilia, for not remembering Link, at their wasted effort in finding the wooden statue and at a number of small trivial things.

Link however, fought with a sadness in his stance. His body did the fighting, instincts taking over. His mind however, was clouded with sorrow.

Epona sensed his sadness and put on a burst of speed, speeding them towards the Bridge of Eldin. This was bad. Link was in no state to rescue anyone. She risked a glance at Silver who was viciously tearing Moblins apart. And by the looks of it, neither was Silver. She neighed to the wolfos to follow.

Silver growled irately cast the moblin leg she'd been chewing aside to chase after the mare. She followed the mare across the bride and into a open area that was free of monsters. Epona stopped.

Link cocked his head when Epona stopped, but the mare just looked at him expectantly. Sighing Link climbed off. He then signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf so they could talk.

"You two need to calm down." She told them.

Both canines looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Silver, I know you're angry at what has happened but torturing victims isn't going to solve anything." She scolded then she turned to Link. "And master, I know you're upset about what has happened with Ilia but there's nothing we can do at the moment but save this person of Ilia's. You never know, maybe they know something that could get her memory back. So pull yourself together. Moping never helped anybody, and it certainly isn't going to help you. If we're going to recuse this person then we'll need our wits about us. You hear me?"

Link hung his head guiltily as did Silver. They whined their apologies.

"Good, know we have that sorted let's go." She said.

Link barked his thanks and changed back into a hylian. He stroked Epona's nose tenderly. The mare gave a horsey smile and nipped his arm lightly, telling him to hurry up and get on.

Once he'd climbed on Midna appeared.

"Ha! Being scolded by your own horse! That's a first!" she said before bursting into laughter.

Link narrowed his eyes but did crack a smile. Epona did a half rear and cantered off, with Silver running at her side.

As they travelled through the gorge they encountered archers. Link picked them off with his arrows, using bomb arrows on groups of them so as to save his supply. Silver picked off the ones on foot, careful to make sure none hurt Link while he focused on his archery. Soon they came to a opening in the cliff wall. Link halted Epona and swung off her back, wincing as he landed on his injured foot.

Then, he and Silver climbed the ledge to explore the tunnel. At its end they found Darunia the goron patron (aka the giant one) smashing the rocks with his fists. As they arrived he smashed through the lasts of the rocks.

"Ah, so you arrived little human. Hmm, well I guess I'll leave this to you then. The area up ahead has 30…no 20 monsters. Don't fear little human, these are leaderless squatters living off this abandoned village. It shouldn't be too much trouble, even for a little human such as yourself. But a piece of advise before I go. If they can't see you, they can't shoot you." And with that Darunia rolled away.

"Little human?" Midna said. "We did we save his egotistic behind again?"

Link chuckled and crept forward, followed by Silver.

As soon as they entered, Link scooted behind some crates and crouched down. He and Silver then peeked over the rim to survey their surroundings. Everywhere he looked there were moblins. He could see about 15 of them.

Link turned to Silver. He pointed at the buildings and back alleys. Silver nodded and slunk away. Although she couldn't quite blend in with the shadows like Link could. No moblins noticed when she slipped behind the houses. Link smiled and put on the hawkeye mask. Then he nocked his bow and zoomed in on the balconies. A well aimed shot took out a pair of moblins on the left balcony. Another arrow took out the moblin on the ground that came to check the bodies. The moblins on the right balcony began snorting and nocking their bows. Damn, they'd spotted Silver. Link quickly zoomed in on the them and fired three arrows at the same time, taking out all three. He then shot the moblin on the ground. Link fired another shot at the barrels on the right, causing them to explode. There was a satisfying screech as it dispatched a hidden moblin.

Silver squeezed behind the houses on the left. Then she found herself in an alleyway. A moblin screeched. Silver whirled towards the noise and found herself being aimed at by a couple of moblins on the right balcony. Just when she thought they'd fire, they let out a death cry and fell from their perches. An arrow was lodged in each of their necks. She smiled, Link was doing a good job of covering her back. Suddenly, there was movement to her left. Ducking low she crept forward and leapt onto an unsuspecting moblin. She felt the satisfying crunch of his neck between jaws and she dropped him. He promptly exploded. Then she continued her mission. She squeezed behind another building and dug under a fence and found herself by the house. Two moblins were guarding it. Suddenly one fell, an arrow protruding from its chest. Silver smiled and got to work dispatching the other.

Satisifies the coast was clear, Link limped from behind his hiding place and rolled to the otherside of the village. A quick scan on his hawkeye revealed no immediate threats. His caution satisfied, he crept into the first house. A moblin babbled his presence. Link rolled behind it and slit its throat causing it to die with a choked gurgle. Link then rolled to the other side of the wall, and while pressed against it, crept up the stairs. Looking out of the window was another moblin. Link crept up behind it and suddenly put his hand over its mouth and slit its throat. It collapsed silently. Link looked out of the window and saw Silver creeping into the building on the left. Smiling he climbed back down the stairs and hookshot to the left balcony. He crept then crept along the balcony, sticking to the shadows and keeping a wary eye out of any moblins. Link rolled along a back balcony. As he came to the edge, he saw a moblin standing with his back to a window.

Silver crept into the left building. There was a moblin on the floor that she quickly destroyed. There was squabbling above her. She snuck up the stairs to find two moblins arguing over something. Silver smiled and leapt on one's back, tearing his throat out as she did so. It fell to the floor with a dull thud and a gurgle. When Silver looked up she found herself staring at a moblin, a flaming arrow pointed at her. Silver backed up, an arrow fired at this range would be impossible to avoid. Silver screwed her eyes shut and there was a twang as the bow string was released. A window shattered somewhere and Silver flinched. But there was no pain, no arrow. Silver opened one eye to find the moblin dead at her paws, a feathered arrow sticking out its back. Silver looked up and saw a shattered window with a grinning Link peering through. He waved his hand at her rolled away. Silver smiled and leaped down to the floor. Then she crept out and bolted to the last remaining house that needed to be explored.

Link returned to open balcony and hookshot to the opposite side. He pressed against the door frame, and peered in. He saw a moblin in the room. Link snapped his head back and nocked an arrow. Then taking a deep breath stepped into the door way and fired an arrow. It shrieked and fell to the floor below. There was a second shriek as a moblin below had its throat torn out by Silver. Link walked into the room. There was a cry of joy and two flaming arrows were fired from the ceiling.

Suddenly, Silver saw Link fall to one knee. A flaming arrow protruding from his calf. Silver yelped and leapt up onto the balcony. There was a moblin on the roof. She leapt up through the hole and knocked him off the roof where he fell to his death. Silver dropped back down to Link. He had snapped the arrow in half and screwing his eyes shut, yanked it out. Silver whined and looked at his wound. She sniffed it. It was the same leg he'd injured in the Temple of Time. She licked his wound tenderly, making him flinch. Luckily, the boot leather had stopped it from going too deep but it was still pretty nasty.

Link got to his feet and jumped down to the floor, falling to one knee as he jarred his injured leg. Silver leapt down next to him and whine. He smiled at her and rubbed her head before getting up and limping heavily outside. Silver trotted ahead. They began walking towards the house at the end of the village. When Silver reached the low wall by the house, there was a babble from up above. A flash of orange shot through the sky.

Instinctivley, Silver leapt aside, but the arrow still grazed her shoulder. She yelped in pain and ran for cover.

Link nocked an arrow and fired it in the direction of where the arrow had come from. He silently cursed himself. He'd missed one. They'd only destroyed 19 but there was 20 here. There was an explosion, signalling that Link had hit a barrel of explosives. Something fell from a tower that had been hidden by a building. The teen reaced to where Silver was crouching behind a fence. He knelt next to Silver and pulled out a bottle of red potion. He then pulled out his bowl and poured it in.

When Link offered her the potion Silver nudged it back. But despite his injuries, Link was still pretty strong and eventually he and the pain in her shoulder compelled her to drink the vile liquid.

Silver got to her once the potion had finished its work and began looking around for Ilia's person. A door opened at the end of the village. Silver looked towards the door with a snarl. From behind the door, a head poked out from behind.

"The cries of the bests have fallen silent…" she muttered.

Then her eyes fell upon Link and Silver. She opened the door fully to reveal a short old lady with square features.

Link got to his feet and limped towards her, Silver trotting at his side, keeping a wary eye on the old lady. When Link reached her the woman's face broke into a grin.

"Thou…art mine saviour! Thy presence here hath dispelled the foul beasts that hath plagued my village." The woman exclaimed in complete awe.

Link smiled at her. Then the woman began inspecting Link.

"Art thou perchance Link?" the woman asked. "Thy friend hath often assured me that thou wouldst come. And here thou art. But pray tell Link, didst thou friend escape. Is she in good health?"

Link nodded his head. The woman gasped in awe again.

"Good, good. I be Impaz, the last of this tribe. Though I may be forbidden to leave this place until heaven's messenger arrives, wouldst though tell her that I art safe and give her this. For even as she fled, that girl still thought of this poor old woman," Impaz gave Link a hoof shaped pendant on a leather cord.

Link couldn't believe it. There was still hope. He just had to return this to Ilia.

Silver looked at the item in Link's hands. She prayed to the goddesses that this would bring Ilia's memory back. She wasn't sure Link could cope with another heart breaker.

Link nodded his head in thanks. Then he turned and limped out of the village Silver close on his tail.

Once outside, Link climbed onto Epona's back, wincing as he did so. The mare turned round to look at him, concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked the wolfos.

"A moblin shot him in the calf." Silver replied.

Epona nodded. Link gave her a slight squeeze and she cantered west through the gorge. Silver followed them, running alongside the mare.

The sun was setting as they ran along the Bridge of Eldin. But by the time they got to Hyrule Field, rain was coming down in sheets. Lightning forked across the sky. Seven boars came thundering towards them.

But instead of allowing Link to battle them, Epona sped on. She could feel Link weakening on her back. She broke into a headlong gallop towards Kakariko village. Kicking up mud into the faces of the pursuing moblins. Silver moved aside to avoid the mud, but she understood Epona. She could smell the sickness on him.

A boar managed to get close to Link. The teen drew his sword and swung at the moblin pair. Normally it would've knocked both of their boar and probably killed them too, but it only knocked one off. The other swung at him with his club. Epona veered away but it still hit his foot. He cried out in pain and slashed at the moblin, knocking it off. Epona put on more speed, closing the gap to the mountains. It was still raining when they thundered into Kakariko village. Link led Epona to a dry spot and climbed off. Then he limped heavily towards Renado's home.

Silver slipped in after him, looking around.

"Is the person who saved me alright?" Ilia asked.

Link nodded and withdrew Ilia's charm. He handed her the item.

The girl gasped as her memories came flooding back.

She smiled and looked Link in the eye.

"I knew you once…." She closed her eyes "It feels so familiar…the scent of hay…long ago…you and I…you were always there…always beside me…" she opened her eyes and looked at the teen. "Link!"

Link's face split into a wide grin.

Silver slipped out of the window, they needed their privacy. Renado and the gorons did the same. Once outside, Silver noticed the children gathered around the window, peeping in. The wolfos rolled her her eyes and ran up to them. She began ushering them away. Talo ignored her and carried on looking. Silver grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away.

"This gift was meant for you. It was something I wanted to give you before you went on your journey. Please Link take it!" Ilia said, holding out the charm.

Link accepted the charm with a wide grin.

"Link?" she asked.

The boy cocked his head.

"Where's Epona?"

Link gulped loudly. He pointed outside.

"You LEFT her out in the RAIN?!" she cried.

Link winced as she stormed past him and outside.

The children outside, watched Ilia storm past them towards Epona.

"Its nice to have things back to normal guys." Beth said.

"But its not normal Beth." Colin said quietly. "Link isn't going to come home until he saves the world."

Midna appeared next to Link. "You can't go home yet Link, you know that don't you? You would go home and this whole thing would start over again. Until we kill Zant, you have to stay and fight. No matter what happens." Midna reminded him.

The teen nodded his head.

Link limped outside and walked into the graveyard, avoiding Ilia's angry gaze as she tended to his horse.

The rain was beginning to ease off now and Link wanted to visit Ralis to check if all was ok. Out in the graveyard Link walked towards the entry hole to the Zora graveyard. A flock guays swooped down and begun attacking him. Link picked them off with arrows and sword. He performed a spin attack, taking out the last of the birds. Suddenly his head began to swim. It felt like his foot was on fire…again. Link's vision swam. He staggered back against a tree. A hand clutched to his head, Link slid down the trunk to the floor and collapsed.

**Ooh a cliff-hanger. I feel so evil. I was surprised when Ilia didn't immediately go to Epona. So yeah, I managed to finish this before I go. Which is like now so…**

**Review guys and bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. Now would be a good time to remember what Epona told Link a few chapters back. Other than that I have nothing much to say other than Thanks to everyone who favourited or followed and special thanks to:**

**EptasticGirl: Thanks, I'm glad you like Silver. And Midna far outshines Navi or Fi. **

**That done, I'll get on with it.**

Silver was playing with the children in Kakariko Inn. The rain had increased tenfold and was hammering down violently on the roof. Talo had suggested they play hide and seek with Silver being the seeker. Silver was sniffing out the children when she noticed the candle on the table. It had almost burned out. They'd been playing for nearly two hours! Silver barked to let them know the game was up and slipped out of the door.

Talo poked his head out from the wardrobe.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

Colin peered out over the counter.

"I don't know, but have any of you seen Link lately?" the boy asked.

Silver ran through the muddy streets to the spring. There was a cave in the cliff face that led to a pool behind the main spring area. Silver burst into the cave, muddy and soaked to the bone. Epona looked at Silver.

"Silver, is everything ok?" the mare asked.

Ilia poked her head over Epona's back.

"Oh hello Silver? Has Link abandoned? He's so irresponsible!" she said.

"Epona, you haven't seen Link anywhere have you?" the wolfos asked the horse.

"I thought he was with you." Epona replied.

"I was with the children." Silver said.

"Well he wasn't here, Ilia snapped at him for his irresponsible horse care. Have you checked the other houses?" Epona explained.

The wolfos shook her head and ran out to check the houses.

First Silver peeked into Renado's house. The shaman and his goron visitors were alone. Next Silver ran to Malo Mart. Maybe he was stocking up on arrows and decided to wait out the rain. Silver scratched open the door and looked around. He wasn't here either. She was beginning to worry. She ran to Barney's Bombs. No Link. Silver ran through the shop and emerged out on the roof. She ran past the house ruins and up to the watch tower. Checked all the floors and still no Link. Silver was really worried at this point. He wouldn't have left Kakariko yet, he had no leads on how to get to the heavens. Silver ran back to where Epona and Ilia were sheltering from the rain.

"Anything?" the mare asked.

Silver shook her head.

Now Epona was worried. Link never disappeared, at least not intentionally. The mare was concerned. She could sense that something was wrong with her master.

"Silver, howl for him. He's definitely in the area, I've a got a clear view of the exit here and north hyrule field is suicide without a mount. If he warped out, we would've felt it. If he answers, then we know he's ok. If he doesn't…" Epona didn't need to finish her sentence.

Siler nodded and ran outside again. She out her muzzle to the stormy sky and howled. After a minute or so she stopped to listen for a reply. None came. Silver howled again, louder this time. But still there was no answer. She howled one last time, louder and for longer. When she stopped to listen; all she heard was the drumming of the rain and the clap of thunder. She ran back inside to Epona.

The mare was very worried now. She began racking her brain for something, anything that might explain his disappearance. Then it clicked.

"Silver! I think I know what happened!" The mare suddenly cried. "Remember how badly Link was limping. In this weather, his foot must have gone bad. You remember how weak he was on the journey back here."

"Oh goddess." Was Silver could manage.

"I'll get the humans looking for him, you try and pick up his scent." The mare told her.

Silver nodded and raced outside.

Once the wolfos had gone, Epona began to prance and half-rear. She neighed and snorted.

"What is it girl? You never complain when I pick out your hooves. Epona?" Ilia said.

Epona continued rearing. She cantered to the entrance to the cave and reared full height, neighing loudly.

What was making Epona act up? She never behaved like this. Ilia was worried for the mare. The last time she acted up like this was when Link…Oh goddess! Ilia realised what was making Epona so upset.

"It's Link isn't it? Something's wrong with Link." Ilia guessed.

Epona nodded her head and pranced on the spot.

"Is he still here Epona? Is he hurt?" Ilia asked, worry growing inside her.

Epona nodded her head again.

Ilia gasped. She ran out into the torrential rain and began banging on Renado's door.

"Ilia? What is it?" the shaman asked when he opened the door.

"Link's missing!" she blurted.

Renado blinked a couple of times. Processing those two words.

"Alright, I'll organise a search party, without Epona he can't have gone far." Renado said a few moments.

Ilia nodded and ran back to where Epona was prancing nervously. Without thinking, Ilia cimbed onto the mare's back. Despite caring for her almost everyday back in ordon, she'd only ever ridden the mare a few times. And always with Link supervising. Now she was riding the mare bareback, in the pouring rain with no help what so ever. The girl swallowed her fear and whispered to Epona.

"Find your master girl!"

Epona neighed and began trotting around Kakariko, sniffing every crevice, asking every sheltering raven. But to no avail.

It was near impossible to pick up a scent in this storm. Silver couldn't find anything that might lead her to her companion. The rain had washed away any traces of a scent trail. The wolfos was rooting around Renado's house. The last place she'd seen him. When all of a sudden a flicker caught her eye. Silver turned to the source. Standing behind her was what looked to be a water spirit. Silver ran towards her, and the spirit backed away. Silver chased her through an opening in the cliffs and into what seemed like a graveyard.

"Do you know where my friend is?" Silver cried as she chased the spirit.

The spirit nodded her head and floated by a tree at the end of the graveyard.

Silver raced towards it, pouring all her strength into the sprint. As she neared the tree, the spirit faded. Guays were circling something on the ground like a flock of vultures.

"Link?" Silver called as she saw a figure lying by the tree.

One guay dropped down for a closer look but was batted away by an orange hand. When Silver reached the figure, she saw it was her companion. Midna floated over him, batting away any approaching guays.

"He needs a doctor!" Midna said.

Silver approached him and sniffed his face. He smelt of sickness and he was completely covered in mud. Silver nodded her head and howled.

Epona stopped in her tracks when a howl cut through the drumming of the rain. It was Silver's voice, but…she'd found Link…and he was hurt…badly.

Epona reared, braying a reply. On her back, Ilia yelped and clutched the mare's neck. Epona broke into a gallop, running towards the graveyard. She leapt over every gravestone in her way, though she had to slow to a walk to climb the stairs. Under the tree, to her and Ilia's horror she found Link lying unconscious on the floor, Silver curled around him, trying desperately to keep him warm.

When Ilia saw her friend lying in the mud, tears sprang to her eyes. She slid off Epona's back and knelt beside him. She touched his forehead. It was as cold as ice and his skin was just as pale. Epona settled to hr knees beside him, showing Ilia what she had to do. Ilia nodded to show that she understood. Carefully she tried to pull him up. He was pretty heavy and the mud made him near impossible to grip him. However, somehow she managed to drape him over Epona's back.

Once Link was safely on her back, Epona carefully got to her feet. Then with Ilia holding Link in place, and Silver and Midna killing off any guays that got to close, they made their way back to Kakariko Village.

Even the children were out searching for their friend. It was Colin who spotted Ilia and Epona walking from the graveyard. He ran over to them. On spotting Link, nodded his head and raced away to find Renado. There would be time for crying and worrying later.

Renado arrived and said they take Link to the inn. Then, he Link and Ilia disappeared into a room. Renado allowed Epona into the inn as when they her outside she reared and neighed. The mare lay downstairs, staring intently at the door. Silver lay outside the door, her head on the floor as she tried to see through the crack under the door.

Inside Renado began examining the boy.

"Hmm, he has a few injuries on his arms and legs, but they're fine. No infection or anything. I expect he's caught a cold lying out in that rain for over two hours but…" the shaman trailed off as he began to inspect Link's legs.

"Oh dear…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Ilia asked, who had been giving the job making sure Link was warm and cleaning the mud off of him.

"There are multiple wounds on his left foot. By the looks of it some of these are over a week old. His foot has been badly burned on several occasions, clubbed and…is that an arrowhead? (**remember the moblin fired two arrows, not just one**)

Ilia peered at his foot, and instantly regretted it. It was black, whether from ash or gangrine she was unsure. Pus oozed from a circular wound in his foot, and there were lines of scorched flesh crisscrossing the skin. Also, a large purple bruise and small wounds blossomed on the top of the foot where the spikes had pierced the boot leather.

"I'll need your help cleaning this." Renado told her.

Ilia nodded.

Together they worked on clearing away the ash, they were lucky that gangrine hadn't set in, and pus before removing the barbed arrowhead and applying some sort of strange poultice. Gently, Ilia tied off the bandages.

"Hmm, there's another arrow wound on his calf, but looks like he pulled it out. We had better dress that as well." Renado said.

Together they quickly dressed his calf and applied salve to his numerous other wounds.

"Done. Now all our hero needs a good weeks rest to clear up that cold and give these a chance to heal." Renado said.

And with that Renado opened the door to leave.

As soon as the door opened, Silver bolted inside and ran up to Link's bed. Knocking Renado over in the process. She whined at him to wake up. No reply. Whimpering the wolfos jumped up onto the bed and curled around his feet.

Renado picked himself up off the floor and smiled.

"He's lucky that his friend found him. Another hour in that storm and he might never wake up." Renado explained.

Ilia smiled and stroked Silver. The shaman left to give the news to the children.

Over the next few days, Link's sickness began to ebb and he woke up. When the teen woke up, it was dark outside. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. He smiled when he noticed Silver curled up on the end of the bed. She'd cleaned herself up and looked better than ever. Beside him, Ilia had fallen asleep. Downstairs he could snorting. So Renado had allowed Epona into the inn. Link pulled back the cover to inspect his foot. It had been bandaged and didn't hurt anymore. Link rolled his ankle experimentally. Pain shot through his leg. Ok then, not quite healed yet. Midna materialised next to him.

"So the sleeping hero awakens." She said. "We've wasted a lot of time because of you."

Link smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment you great green lout!"

Link couldn't but chuckle, waking Silver.

The wolfos couldn't believe her eyes, Link was awake. She leapt on the teen, knocking him back and nuzzling his face. Link laughed and tried to push her off.

Midna rolled her eyes and slipped into the shadows.

All the commotion woke up Ilia.

"Link?" she whispered as she woke up.

When she sat up, she saw Link laughing as Silver nuzzled him.

"Link!" she cried.

They both stopped and looked at her. Link's face split into a wide grin. Ilia threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I was so worried." She sobbed.

Link patted her back comfortingly. Ilia pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you." She said.

Link shook his head. He was in the wrong not Ilia. He should've taken better care for Epona.

Ilia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Link made a half 'n' half gesture with his hand. Then he sneezed.

"Well, that'll teach you not to go out in the rain." Ilia chuckled as Link sneezed again. "Here, drink this."

Link eyed the bottle of green liquid warily.

"Its good for you." Ilia told him. Link didn't look convinced.

"Don't make me force feed you." Ilia threatened.

From his shadow Midna couldn't help but giggle. Ilia poured it into a spoon.

"Open wide." She told him.

Link shook his head.

"Drink it." Ilia warned.

Link shook his head.

"Right that's it." Ilia said.

In a flash she grabbed Link's jaw in her free hand. She wrenched it open and shoved the spoon in. Link shivered as the vile liquid slid down his throat. When Ilia let go, Link poked out his tongue in distaste. Ilia burst out laughing as she watched Link try to get rid of the awful taste.

Link made a pouting face as everyone around him fell about laughed. It wasn't fair. The medicine tasted worse than goat droppings and expired red potion all rolled into one with monster ash and re-dead brains.

**This is the same method my nan uses when I refuse to take medicine, I thought it would suit Ilia. Give him a lollipop as a bribe? Nah just shove it in his mouth. Link may be the hero who saves the world, but come on, name me one person who actually likes taking medicine (calpol and strepsils don't count). Anywho, next chapter we'll be back to the main storyline. Keep reviewing guys and tell me if there are any mistakes. My checking has been getting lazy these past load of chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! So many of you reviewed, I feel so happy. –gives cupcake to reviewers-, so yeah, back onto the main quest line now. No more slacking for Link and Silver anymore…or…**

**So anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Linkolas: Hell no! Sorry, I'm not a romancy person. They'll be a lot of close friends though. **

**EptasticGirl: Thanks.**

**Guest: I will, I try to update every day or every other day. When school comes along it'll be once a week at least. **

**And thanks to everyone who favourited or followed.**

Link climbed up onto Epona. He turned to his friends from Ordon and waved.

"Bye Link!" they chimed.

"Look after Epona by Nayru I swear I'll put you back in a hospital bed!" Ilia threatened.

Link chuckled. Collin patted Silver's head.

"Good girl!" he said.

Silver licked his hand and ran back to where Epona where standing. Epona reared and cantered away north, closely followed by Silver.

"Epona? Where are we going?" Silver asked as they galloped through north Hyrule field, slashing moblins as they went.

"To the only lead we have. Impaz. She said she was waiting for the messenger of the heavens. According to what Ilia told us, the messenger of the heavens will bring the rod of the heavens. Now, how many ancient rods do you know of?" the mare explained.

"The dominion rod?" Silver asked, leaping off a dying moblin.

"Exactly." Epona replied.

"So you're saying that…Link's the messenger of the heavens?" Silver said.

"I don't think so. After all, he's never been to the heavens. No, he isn't but Impaz will assume he is. She could tell us something that could help get you up there." Epona replied.

Silver nodded her head before slashing the throat of a moblin.

The moblins began to fall away as they neared Eldin's bridge. Link batted away an arrow with shield and looked up at the sky. The sun was still in the east. There was plenty of time to get to Impaz, find information, check in at Telma's and find a way to get to the heavens.

Epona galloped through the moblin gorge, dodging arrows as she went. Silver was beginning to find it easier keeping up with the galloping mare.

Link shot a few moblins near the entrance to the hidden village. He vaulted off Epona landing lightly on both feet. The pain in his foot had faded to a dull ache, most of the wounds had healed and the bandages had been removed. With Silver at his heel, Link jogged into the hidden village. As he ran down the street, cats crowded up to him. Then of to his right he heard a familiar sound. Link stopped dead in his tracks to listen. The teen signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf.

He barked for Silver to follow as he crashed through a window into a deserted house. More cats crowded him.

"Play! Play!" they chanted.

The wolf growled at them to leave him alone. He couldn't hear the wind over their racket. For a brief moment there was silence when Silver entered the room. Link heard it, the wind whistling from behind a loose window. The wolf crashed through the window and into a garden of some sort, scaring the life of a cuckoo as he did so.

Link got to his feet and shook his head.

"Oi you stupid beast, you disturbed my nap!" the angry cuckoo shrieked pecking his face.

Link shook his head and batted the cuckoo away. Midna rolled up her imaginary sleeves and floated towards him menacingly.

"How dare you peck my servant! I need him in good condition if I want my mirror back! Ugh! I'm going to rip your obnoxious head off and feed you to the re-deads like the walking roast dinner you are!" she raged, her hair coming to life behind her and curling its fingers maliciously.

"How dare you come here into my town and insult me, even threaten to kill me AND disturb my precious beauty sleep! I'll call the squad you know! They'll come and peck your sorry hide off! I'll call them! I will!" the cuckoo raved back.

"And tell them what? That you attacked an innocent canine for crashing through your window and defending himself from a rabid cuckoo?" Silver challenged as she walked in.

"Bduh…uh…uh…good point there missy…uh…he he…um…would you like to play with the cats here? They're awfully lonely." The cuckoo asked sheepishly.

"You find what it is you're looking for. I'll keep the cats busy." Silver told Link.

The wolf blinked his eye in thanks.

"Your welcome. Now off you go!" Silver called over shoulder as padded away to find the cats.

"Is it just me, or do girls save your sorry behind often?" Midna asked.

Link wanted to retort, but to his dawning horror, the imp was right.

"Ha, what a hero!" Midna said sarcastically before bursting out laughing.

Link whined, why was it always him?

He padded up to the pillar and listened to the whistle of the wind. Once he'd distinguished the melody he put his muzzle to the morning sky and howled. Link howled the song of the twilight.

Silver spun round to the sound of howling. Link hardly ever howled. The melody amazed her, it reminded her of twilight. A time when neither light nor darkness was in control. Suddenly there was a pillar of golden and the howl died away into an echo. Silver raced to where the light had come from. There was nothing there, only a pillar with the whistling wind and a frightened cuckoo. Silver ran over to the pillar. She could clearly remember the melody her companion had sung. She put her muzzle to the sky and howled.

Suddenly she found herself in a strange place. She was sitting on a pillar of earth. Around her rose a stunning white castle, an icy mountain, a fiery volcano and a deserted ring of emblems. The quarter moon shone behind two pillars facing each other. On one sat a golden wolf and on the other sat…was that Link? It was, her companion was standing facing the golden wolf. Midna floated behind him.

Link sat down and howled the song he had learnt. The golden wolf joined in and from around other instruments joined. Trumpets and strings joined their howls. The spirit world reverberated with the Ballad of Twilight. Suddenly, a third voice joined the chorus.

Silver couldn't restrain herself. The music was so captivating and enchanting that she felt herself joining the chorus. When the howl faded away, Silver suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"It would seem we have ourselves an intruder." The golden wolf growled.

Link noticed Silver. The wolf barked to the golden wolf A conversation of barking insued. One that Silver couldn't understand.

"I see, so she is a companion. But this is a place reserved only for heroes." The golden wolf said after Link had finished.

There was more barking.

"If it is what you desire, then I shall not cast her into the abyss. But heed my words young hero. She is forbidden to enter this place again." The golden wolf warned.

Link nodded his head.

"Then let teachings of pass to you, take sword in hand and find." Then suddenly the golden wolf ran leapt off of the pillar. "Head to the marble castle!" it howled as it fell into the mist below.

Golden light enveloped both Link and Silver. Then everything went black.

Silver shook her head to dispel the last remnants of sleep. She got to her feet and looked around. The last she remembered was following Link to some sort of spirit world. They had howled and she had joined in. Then the golden wolf nearly killed her and he committed suicide. Next thing she knew she was here. Silver spotted Link in wolf form. He was sitting not far from where she lay, looking up at the sky. Midna was sitting on the grass leaning against him. She seemed to be asleep.

Link didn't turn as Silver sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for following you to that world." Silver whispered.

The wolf whined softly. It wasn't her fault.

"What did you say to that wolf? I couldn't understand." Silver asked.

The wolf smiled and continued watching the sky.

"Fine, don't tell me. But at least tell me where that was." Silver said.

The wolf barked once.

"Silent Realm? It didn't seem very silent to me." Silver replied.

The wolf chuckled and barked.

"So its silent until a melody is played and the music of the Hyrule itself responds? But that makes no sense!" Silver said.

Link barked again.

"It's a gateway between the light and twilight? A place where the dead can communicate wit certain individuals? But that would mean that the golden wolf is…" Silver trailed off.

Link barked, finishing her sentence. Silver gulped.

"You mean that I can see dead people now." She shuddered.

The wolf chuckled and turned to face her.

"Oh that's ok then. If only triforce holders can see them…hang on, you have a triforce piece don't you?" Silver said.

The wolf gently nudged Midna, waking her up. The imp yawned and changed him back into a hylian.

"Oi, answer my question!" Silver growled.

"We came here to show the rod to the old grandma not for a bonding session you two!" Midna snapped.

Link shrugged and climbed through the broken window frame, stepping over the unconscious cuckoo. He'd fainted when Link turned into a hylian.

Silver felt utterly dejected that Link didn't trust her enough to tell her about the golden wolf. She followed him to Impaz's house.

Link knew he'd upset Silver and he hated himself for doing it. But she didn't need to know about the golden wolf. He'd had to practically beg for him not to kill Silver there and then. If Silver were to breathe a word of the hero's shade to anyone, the wolf would hunt her down and finish the job.

Link knocked on the door. After a few moments he entered.

"Ooh, it's Link. Have you spoken to Ilia?" Impaz asked.

Link nodded his head.

"I'm afraid no messenger had arrived as of yet." Impaz said with a sigh.

Link smiled knowingly.

"What are you smiling at?" Impaz asked.

Link withdrew the dominion rod.

"Ooohh, its you! You're the messenger of the heavens." Impaz exclaimed.

She turned around began rummaging around on the desk.

"Here, for you." She said, handing him a book with her head bowed. "I was instructed to give the messenger from the heavens this book."

Link bent his head in gratitude and accepted the book. Inside was written something in a strange language.

"Oh joyous day, now I may leave this dying place. Would you mind…giving an old lady a ride to Kakariko?" Impaz asked.

Link shook his head and beckoned Impaz to follow. He led her outside and called Epona. The mare ran into the village (**not possible I know but come on. The ledge isn't that high. Surely she could jump onto it.**)

"Oh, I see…you can't because you don't have a carriage and your mare can't carry the both of us." She said sadly.

Link nodded his head.

"Well, maybe if you find someone with a carriage you'll tell them to pick me up." Impaz said.

Link nodded his head.

"Well, farewell Link." And with that Impaz shuffled back to her house.

"That's the third person you've upset today. Well done!" Midna scolded.

Link's face saddened.

Epona neighed to Midna. The imp nodded and changed Link into a wolf, much to his surprise.

"Right, what's going on?" Epona demanded.

Link and Silver looked down at the floor.

"If you won't tell me, I'll get Midna to." Epona warned.

Silence.

"Fine, Midna will please tell what the HAY is going on?" Epona asked the imp.

"Silver followed Link to the spirit world, Hero's shade nearly killed her, Link begged him to stop, he did but told Link off, they get sent back here, Silver asks what Link said to the hero's shade, he won't tell, then Silver asks about the triforce, Link won't tell, changes back into a human, upsets Silver, then goes and upsets Impaz as well. So in short, Link just ticked off three people in just as many minutes." Midna explained bluntly.

"Right! So Silver, why did you follow Link?" Epona asked.

"I was worried…" she said quietly.

"Right fair enough, why did the hero's shade want to kill Silver?" Epona asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because she isn't a hero!" Midna said.

"Right ok? Link, why won't you explain things to Silver." Epona asked the wolf.

Link hung his head and whined.

"He'd do what? Surely that's a bit extreme?" Epona exclaimed.

"You mean, that non-hero's aren't even allowed to know of that realm but you broke that rule twice already. If you breathed a word of anything to me…" Silver gulped "he'd silence me…permenantly." Silver whispered.

Link nodded.

"Alright then, so that explains that then. But what's all this about Impaz.

"She wants to go home, but Link can't take her because he doesn't have a carriage not to mention the roads are plagued with moblins. She got upset that she couldn't leave!" Silver explained.

"Right, well now that's all cleared up shall we go?" Epona said.

Link barked.

"Huh? You need to go Hyrule Castle. Well, ok. It'd be better if you warped. I'll head back to Kakariko." Epona replied.

Link nodded.

"Well, alright then. See you later." And with that Epona galloped away back to Kakariko.

"Oh goddess, not warping again." Silver shuddered.

"You can always run." Midna suggested.

Before the wolfos could reply she warped them away.

Impaz poked her head out of the door.

"That's funny, I could sworn I heard voices." She muttered to herself.

**Ok, so this part turned out longer then I expected. I absolutely love those wolf songs. Whenever I play twilight princess I always howl along, much to the guests' surprise. So yeah, I was kind of disappointed at the lack of the cuckoo assassination squad in twilight princess. So I added it in. And just to warn you, there will be more trouble in paradise. I looked over the past few chapters and realised that I made Link and Silver get along too well. So yeah. Keep reviewing guys, I absolutely love them. And yeah, that's pretty much it. Bye :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah I'm SO happy. I got so many reviews! They just kept coming one after another. And I got the new harvest moon on 3ds. –does a happy flail- Happy happy happy!**

**Ahem…anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm planning on more cuckoo assassination squad. –Gives Link and Silver evil plotting glare- **

**Ceu Praca: Thank you! :D Why not? Yeah, poor Link. Good on him for putting up with it though. Well I guess it's the eye because if someone pokes you on the arrm it doesn't really hurt but if its in the eye its like EXTREME PAIN! Well, Nintendo are notorious for their strange (mad) ideas (check out Skyward Sword for proof). With difficulty. Is it Louise? How the hell did I? –head desks- I'm going insane…D: Irresponsible horse owner alert! –Ilia storms in with a riding whip "where is he?"- I know how he feels. Its like, ooo it's all gone dark and WHAT how'd I end up on the floor. Thank you for reviewing so much. –gives them a cupcake-**

**Eptastic Girl: My favourite's the last one. It's so awesome! –howls Ballad of Twilight- Don't worry you can beat them to a pulp after the City in the Sky. And I'll join you–draws imaginary sword-, bleedin' things killed me so many times in ocarina. **

**Ok, why'll I'm all happy and joyful I'm gonna' write.**

Midna dropped them off just outside Hyrule town. As soon as they touched down Silver staggered off into the bushes. Link sniffed around for anything suspicious.

"You do realise that Silver can't come with us to the Heavens." Midna said after a while.

Link turned back to look at her.

"You've seen how afraid she is of heights. She'll either give herself a heart attack or get us killed." Midna explained.

Link whined. It was true. Yet even though they'd been together for such a short time, he'd forgotten what it was like to fight without the wolfos.

"Oh don't be such a sap Link! I'm right and you know it. Besides, I'm your mistress, so what I say goes. There really is no point in arguing." Midna continued.

Link growled, he hated it when Midna bossed him around, and it was even worse when she was right.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better then look at it this way. She comes with us: it's her worst nightmare, zipping across the sky with a clawshot with the ground 2,000m below her, surrounded by monsters that all use flight to their advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave herself a heart attack in the first five minutes. Or she doesn't come: she waits down here, protecting your Ordon friends and helping save Hyrule with four paws firmly on the ground." Midna smiled, she had Link cornered.

The wolf dropped his head in defeat. Midna was right, Silver stayed here.

Silver walked out from the bushes. She felt better after giving up her breakfast. She padded up to Link.

"Shall we go." she said.

"Silver, I need you to deliver some souls to man named Jovani. He lives in the house where the cats all meet. You should be able to dig under the wall." Midna said, handing her a pouch.

"uhh…" Silver looked to Link. He nodded. "Ok then, meet you at Telma's later!"

And with that, Silver grabbed the pouch in her mouth and bounded off to find Jovani.

"Perfect. Now lets go find that grumpy old bag of bones." Midna told Link, patting his sides.

She turned him into a hylian and he jogged into Hyrule Town. Once inside, he headed to the main plaza. At the fountain he turned right and headed towards the castle. Link shoved open the wooden doors, opening the way to the castle. However, the castle was still trapped in the twilight diamond. He heard Midna whimper as she remembered the last time they were here.

Zant had cursed Link into a wolf and exposed Midna to the enraged Lanayru. The light spirit mortally wounded her. Link had carried the dying imp to princess Zelda. Midna had resigned herself to her fate, instead asking Zelda to help Link break the curse and find the mirror. However, Zelda healed Midna, transferring her spirit to the imp. Once they had left, Zant had trapped the castle in a prison of twilight. To the say the least, it was a memory they both wanted to forget.

In front of the prison sat the golden wolf. When Link approached, it dropped into a fighting stance, snarling viciously. Link drew his sword. The wolf leapt and clamped his jaws around the teen's head.

Silver trotted towards where the cat had said Jovani lived. The cat had told her that the meeting place was supposed to be reserved for cats only. But recently they'd been allowing a wolf into their circle. Silver had said she was a friend. That had been enough for the cat to tell her the location.

Finally, the wolfos arrived at the house. Cats gathered in the front garden meowing for someone named Gengle. Silver shrugged and trotted towards a pile of soft soil.

"Are visiting Jovani nyan? The wolf visited Jovani too nyan. Jovani helped save wolf's friend nyan. Are you friend of wolf's nyan?" a grey kitten asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Could you tell me who this friend was?" Silver replied.

"No nyan. Amma say that no cat should give away another's secrets nyan. But if you want to get inside you have to dig under soil like wolf does nyan. But wolf big nyan, and you small nyan. Maybe you no need dig nyan." The kitten explained.

"Thank-you very much. Could I ask your name?" Silver asked.

"Yana nyan, but everyone all me nyan cat nyan. What your name nyan?" Yana replied.

"uhh, Silver." The wolfos said.

"Ok Silver nyan! Bye bye nyan! Me go tell amma 'bout you nyan." Yana called over her shoulder as she bounded to a white queen (**as in female cat not royalty for those who haven't read warrior cats**)

Silver shook her head in disbelief. Everyone seemed to know Link. And without further ado, Silver began to dig at the soft soil. She found the digging rather easy, for just as the kitten had said, Link's digging path had made the soil looser so therefore easier to dig. Silver emerged on the other side, and found herself blinded by lots and lots of gold.

"Hey, its doggy! Wait a minute, no your not. I'm Jovani, I was…" Silver managed to get over the fact there was a talking gold man with a cat on his head and interrupted him.

"too greedy and was cursed and the only way to get your soul back is to slaughter 20 poes I know. 'Doggy' sent me."

"He did?" Jovani asked.

"Yes, now catch!" Silver replied she wanted to get back to get to Telma's as soon as possible a talking man made of treasure was just too strange for her.

Silver threw the pouch at Jovani. Just before the pouch smacked him square between the eyes it stopped. 20 beating purple hearts flew out of the pouch and hovered around Jovani in a circle. Then they all suddenly flew into him, absorbed into his gold skin.

"Hey, I can move again!" Jovani cried, getting to his feet. "But I'm still gold, maybe I need 60 poes. Yes tell doggy to bring another 40 poes."

"Say please." Silver said bluntly.

"you what?" Jovani asked.

"Say please. I'll only tell 'doggy' if you say please." Silver said.

"Well aren't you rude!" Jovani pouted.

"Hello pot, you're black. Now say please!" Silver repeated.

"…please…" Jovani muttered.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Silver told him, she was enjoying this.

"Please ask 'doggy' to find me another 40 poe souls. I would very much appreciate it." Jovani said irately.

"Now, was that so hard? I would much oblige to complete your request. Good day!" and with that Silver trotted away.

"Excuse me!" another voice called.

Silver turned around to face a brown cat.

"I'm Gengle, Jovani's cat. He might not sound very grateful, but I'd just like to thank you for what you did. Would, you please tell me your name?" the cat asked politely.

"Silver." The wolfos replied.

"Silver. Listen Silver, I hate to ask yet another favour but could you please tell the cats outside that I'm alright. They're probably worried." Gengle said.

"Of course! At least SOMEONE has some manners!" Silver directed the last sentence at Jovani. The gold man made a pouting face and looked away. "See you Gengle!"

And with that, Silver picked up the pouch and dug her way out again.

Once outside she found herself surrounded by cats.

"If you're worried about Gengle, he's fine. He's just looking after Jovani." She told them.

The cats immediately began asking questions. What had happened? Was Gengle ok? Was Jovani ok? Silver shook them off and ran off to Telma's Bar. Some of the cats followed, but Silver made sure to run past a pack of dogs lounging in the shade. That got rid of any stragglers.

Link charged up his sword, then he released before the clones could attack. A wave spread from his sword knocking all of them to the floor. The clones merged back into one.

"Impressive young hero. You have indeed mastered the Great Spin." The shade said.

A grin split Link's face and blinked at the shade to convey his thanks.

"That was the last technique I had to teach. Both you and your sword have grown. You truly are a hero." The shade continued.

Link's smile grew until it barely fit his face.

"now, all that is left to defeat the great evil. Do not neglect your daily sword training. The shade said, in his hollow eyes there seemed to burn genuine pride.

There was a flash of light, blinding Link. From the light echoed the hero's shade voice.

"Farewell. My child."

Then everything went dark.

Link woke up lying on the floor. With a groan he sat up. Midna was floating in front of him.

It hit Link like a wave. The hero's shade last words. But that couldn't be, could it? Rusl said they found him and baby Epona washed up the Ordon stream after a vicious storm. Maybe he'd dreamt those last words.

"If you doubt what you heard then I can tell you that what you think you heard the hero's shade say is true. Whether its true or not I don't know. I'm just a twili, light dweller ancestry isn't my priority." Midna said.

Link got to his feet. Confusion flickered in his blue eyes. This didn't make any sense. Link sighed, there was no point dwelling on the past. Especially his past. He pushed the shade's last words aside. He needed to focus on getting to the heavens. He didn't more distractions.

Midna slipped back into his shadow and Link strode away, heading towards Telma's bar.

Silver scratched at the bar door and barked. Eventually Telma came over and opened it.

"Hello Silver, where's your master?" Telma asked, standing aside for Silver to come in.

Silver ran over to the map and put a paw on Hyrule Town. It frustrated her that hylians couldn't talk to animals. The bar owner peered over her shoulder.

"So he's in town then. Did you get lost again?" Telma said with a smile.

Silver contemplated how to reply. Saying no might sound awkward so she decided to nod her head.

Telma chuckled. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

Then the lady walked back over to the bar. Someone put a hand on her head. Silver spun round, she had come to associate that gesture with Link, but instead found Rusl Link's mentor.

"Hello girl, what did you think of the flight?" Rusl asked.

Silver cringed at the memory and whined.

"Ha ha!" he chuckled in a deep voice. "Yes, canines and flying don't mix I suppose." He scratched her head. "When this all over, Link could use someone like you if he decides to stay in Ordon and carry on herding." Rusl wondered aloud.

At this point Link knocked and entered. Silver barked and ran over to him. The teen smiled and scratched her ear. He seemed a little distracted. She whined.

"Hey Link, how is Ilia?" Rusl cried. "And was my friend any help?"

Link smiled and put his thumbs up. He walked over to the table.

"Something bothering you?" Rusl asked.

Link nodded and pulled out the book that Impaz had given him. Rusl took it and flicked through, he then passed it to Ashei who passed it to Aaru who gave it back to Link.

"Sorry, I can't read it. Shad might be able to though. He's in kakariko at the moment. Thinks he found something big. That boy and his sky people!" Aaru said.

Link nodded his thanks and raced away.

"Hey aren't you having a drink?" Telma called after him.

The door shut.

"Guess not…" Telma said quietly.

"Don't worry! Link's always running off. He's a right little wolf like that." Rusl assured her with a smile.

Outside, Link signalled for Midna to warp them.

"Oh no, not that! Not-" Silver was cut off as she dissolved into darkness and was warped away.

**Ok, I've noticed I seem to be going into too much detail…again! Jovani annoys the heck out of me, but you can't really tell Link's expression as a wolf 'cause he's mute (sort of). No worries, Silver can talk! Anyway, the Hero's Shade's last words are going to turn into a whole new storyline so remember them. I couldn't resist the nyan cat. In case you hadn't noticed I am a tad insane. Anyways, please review so I can write better and flail around more. I'll try update tomorrow but I have another trip to the zoo scheduled so…(I'm so spoilt)**

**Don't die guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! More people reviewed! YAY! I got mixed results about the little nyan cat I put in there. I'm contemplating whether or not to do any more fourth wall breaking and wacky crossovers. But they won't be often, just every now and again. **

**Ceu Praca: It started playing when I was writing this and I had a moment of insanity. And yes manners matter (as if I'm one to talk)**

**Eptastic Girl: Glad it wasn't just total nonsense. I wonder if I should have Silver do that to some other characters who annoy the hay out of me? I'm open to suggestions! Oh oh wait for me! –draws sword and chases after Eptastic Girl-**

**AreiaCananaid: Thanks! :D To post stories you have to wait two days (sucks I know) then you have to go to Publish on your 'area' (when you click your pen name and all your stuff comes up) the go on doc manager and upload it there. Then click on new story or manage stories to post a new story/chapter from your doc manager. Is that any help? **

**Guest: I saw a picture on deviantart that said he could be a were-wolf and he hunts you down. AS to what he is wearing…whatever it is underwear/bikini its indecent. Now I know why TP is rate a 12. Not the creepy bosses or terrifying redeads…it's the postman. –begins to plot evilly- that can be arranged…**

**See That Guy: Thanks, and what exactly feels off? Ok then, I kind of tend to overdo things a bit, especially in the beginning. So, yeah sorry about that…I thought about moving the spotlight off of Link and more onto a companion because if you've already played the game then you know what its like from Link's point of view. If that makes any sense at all? Yeah, I didn't want to say actual hearts cause that's just gruesome. "Hey, it's a heart, om nom nom nom!" so I wondered if berries (a bit like pokemon) would suit better. Obviously not. I wasn't really aiming for hp as such, more of "Ah he just sliced my leg open" instead. But if it doesn't work then I can change it. And I'll change that little grammar mistake. Thanks! Now I shall strive to get a ten…or die trying…**

**Right, that took longer than expected. Now I'll try not to go into too much detail again. Besides, this is the most boring part anyway (for me that is).**

Midna dropped them off in Kakariko Village. Silver staggered around and flopped on the floor. Luckily, she'd already lost her breakfast.

"Link? Is that you?" Ilia's voice called from the cave.

Link rapidly signalled for Midna to change him back. The imp just managed to change him back before Ilia poked her head out of the cave.

"So it is you! I didn't hear you coming through the gate. Is Impaz ok?" the girl asked.

Link nodded his head. Silver whined from the floor. She didn't feel well. Ilia rushed over.

"Link! What did you do this time?" Ilia demanded as she fawned over the wolfos.

Link knelt down beside Silver and felt under her chin.

"You are so irresponsible! I should slap you for letting Silver get sick AND leaving Epona behind AGAIN!" Ilia shouted.

Link cringed under her words.

"Hero or not, you haven't changed!" Ilia growled.

Link's shoulders slumped and he began searching in his pouch.

"You're lucky that the animals are so loyal to you! It if it were me I would've kicked you in the head long ago!" Ilia continued.

Link tried to ignore her and pulled out a root of some sort. He then got out a bowl and some water.

"Link! Are you even listening to me?" Ilia demanded.

Link withdrew a dagger and began slicing up the root and put it in the bowl. He then proceeded to add water and using the dagger hilt he crushed the two together to make a paste.

"Link!" Ilia shouted in his ear. "Ugh, I give up!" and with that Ilia stormed off back to Epona.

Before she left she looked at Silver. "Come on!"

Silver shook her head. Ilia was taken a back a bit before stomping off again.

Midna appeared next to Link.

"Why do you put up with her? If you ask me, she was better when she had amnesia…" Midna asked.

Link looked at her knowingly.

"Are you suggesting? I'm insulted that you compare me to that bully! For that remark, you can walk you disobedient beast!" Midna snarled before disappearing in a huff.

Link gave the mixture to Silver who licked it up. It was nasty but not as bad as red potion so she dealt with it. After a few minutes the sickness in her stomach subsided.

Link put away his stuff and scratched her ear. He then got to his feet. Silver stood up, a little wobbly at first but the dizziness subsided. The wolfos was almost glad that Link had angered Midna because it meant no more warping. She followed Link to Renado's house. He walked up to the shaman and showed him a picture of Shad.

"Afternoon Link. Your friend is in the cellar. He's been talking non-stop about sky people so be warned." Renado said.

Link smiled and jumped down the hole. Silver looked down the hole. She saw Link beckon her down. Silver nodded and jumped down landing lightly beside the teen in a dimly lit tunnel.

Link walked down the tunnel, Silver close at his heels. There was a figure standing in front of a statue. Link angled towards. As they the figure, Silver noticed it was the man from the bar. The one with glasses that smelt of old books. When they got closer, the man turned.

"Oh Link! How are you?" Shad asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too, I came down here because I read that there was evidence of the sky people here. But all I found…was this statue." Shad explained dejectedly.

Link pulled out the notebook and handed it to Shad.

"This book, where did you get it from? The writing in here is in the language of the sky people. Maybe it's a spell for moving this statue." Shad said excitedly.

He began chanting in some strange language. Suddenly, something in Link's pocket started humming. The teen pulled out the dominion rod. Shad finished chanting and turned back to Link. Link quickly hid the rod behind his back.

"I chanted the spell but…nothing happened. Hang on!" Shad began flicking through the book. "NO wonder why, there's some characters missing from here. But without those characters…there's nothing I can do. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." The man told Link, handing the book back.

Link nodded and pointed to the statue.

"IS there anymore more of them? Why yes, I think there is. Here, pass us your map." Shad took the map from Link and pulling a stick of graphite from his pocket, began marking the map. "There, that's all the owl statues in Hyrule. Though I can't think for the life of me why you'd need them. But anyway, would you like to hear about what I've learnt about the sky people?"Shad asked.

Link waved over his shoulder as he raced back to the exit. Shad talked so much that he'd give Oocca a run for her money.

Once safely back in Renado's house, headed to the spring where Ilia was tending to Epona.

"What do you want?" Ilia demanded.

Link ignored and instead went to Epona, the mare nickered a greeting and nuzzled his hair.

"Hmph!" Ilia huffed and walked off.

Link pulled out his map and knelt down so that Silver could see. He pointed to the areas on the map.

"So I see you found a lead." Epona remarked.

"Yep, Shad chanted this spell and restored the dominion rod which means we can possess statues again. Maybe there's a clue to finding some missing characters by those statues. As least…that's the theory anyway." Silver explained.

"Alright, they seem pretty spread out. Are you going to warp there?" Epona asked.

"No, Link annoyed Midna so she won't warp him anywhere. Which means…" Silver trailed off.

"An awful lot of running." Epona finished.

Link, though unable to understand while hylian had come to the same conclusion. She put a hand on Silver's head and pointed back to the village.

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming!" Silver snarled.

Link seemed to get the message as he chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Well then, seeing as we're all done planning. Shall we leave?" Epona asked.

Link put away his map and climbed up onto Epona's back. The mare reared and galloped off.

(**I'm not going into detail about finding all the owl statues. I'll just highlight a few**)

It was hard going for Silver. Even though they stopped for a break as often as possible, Silver found herself constantly out of breath. Epona however, just took it all in her stride. Whenever they stopped Epona would graze and doze, building up her energy and then running for hours without even a pant.

They headed to the field outside south Hyrule town where they were mobbed by guays. Link had to then position the owl statue to climb onto of the pillars. And without Midna even letting him turn into a wolf, this proved very difficult. There was one on the bridge of Eldin were Silver found herself very, very high up. The chasm below seemed endless. Luckily, Link was the one who had to step out on the ledge to get the character.

Eventually, they came to the last one. They headed to Lake Hylia where Link dismounted Epona. He then signalled to Midna.

"You need to be taught a lesson you disobedient dog. Do it on your own for once in your pathetic life!" she snapped from his shadow.

"Ouch, that was harsh!" Epona noted.

Link sighed, he turned to his companions and gestured for them to wait.

Silver whined and refused to stay. She wouldn't let him go on his own. The last time that happened he nearly died. She would not make that mistake again.

Link looked at Epona pleadingly.

"Silver, without Midna the only way to get to Gerudo Mesa is by cannon. Its better if Link do this by himself, that way, you need not get hurt. Besides, you're a wolfos, and the desert is a very hot place. I'm no expert, but I can guess that polar creature and hot sun don't mix." Epona explained.

Silver whined, she knew the mare was right but she didn't want Link to get hurt.

Link gave her an encouraging smile and rubbed her head. Waving goodbye he ran over to a house on the edge of cliff.

As soon he walked in, ten pairs of cuckoo eyes turned to him.

"It's that wolf that attacked the old cuckoo at the village!" one exclaimed.

"Now he's come here to attack us!" another cried.

"Call the squad!" a third shouted.

Link looked at the flustered cuckoos. What had ruffled their feathers? Shrugging he went to the cuckoo man who was dressed…oddly to say the least. Link tried to avert his eyes. The last thing he needed was more nightmares. The teen forked over a red rupee and then turned back to the cuckoos.

"Oh no, now he's coming for us!" a cuckoo screamed.

"999" a black cuckoo squawked loudly.

There was the thunder of a thousand wings. Link looked to the door, slightly worried. Suddenly a mob of cuckoos broke down the door and pounced on Link. Link screamed and ran for it. A thousand beaks pecked at him and a thousand wings beat him relentlessly.

Outside Epona and Silver exchanged glances.

"Uh oh!"

They ran into the house. What they saw would give them nightmares for years to come. Link was blindly in circles, while being attacked relentlessly by a mob of cuckoos. As soon as they entered all eyes turned to them.

"There! There's his accomplices!" the black cuckoo cried.

"Oh buggar!" Epona cursed. Half the mob moved to attack them while the other half continued chasing Link.

Epona reared and fled, closely followed by Silver. The cuckoos were fast and even with Epona had full gallop they were sill keeping pace.

Out of sheer terror, Epona found herself veering towards Ordon Village. AS they ran Epona called out to Silver.

"What the hay did you do to them?" Epona asked.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine!" Silver cried in response.

One cuckoo managed to hop up onto Silver's back and began pecking here relentlessly.

Silver yelped and put on a burst of speed. She vaguely noticed that they were heading through a gorge. They passed by two bokoblins. Silver had an idea, ran through the tall grass, confusing the cuckoo and then ran straight towards the bokoblin. At the last second she veered aside. The confused cuckoo fell off her back and banged straight into the monster.

However, in all the confusion she'd lost Epona.

"Epona!" Silver cried.

"Rendezvous at Ordon village!" the mare cried.

Silver couldn't remember where the village was. Blindly, she followed Epona's scent. Fear lending speed to her paws.

Eventually the two animals came crashing into the sleeping village.

"What in Farore's name?!" Bo cried as Epona and Silver raced past into the ranch followed by a mob of angry cuckoos.

Completely blinded by feathers, Silver followed Epona's scent.

Epona knew that Silver was following. She galloped into Faldo's ranch, she raced past the scattering goats and ran straight into the barn. Then she waited by the door, as soon as Silver ran in she reared, slamming the door shut with her hooves. There was the sound of a thousand beaks hitting the door as the mob crashed into the barn door.

Silver collapsed in a heap on the straw.

"What…*pant…in Farore's…*pant*…name…*pant*…where they?" Silver asked breathlessly.

Epona flopped down beside her.

"That…was the cuckoo assassination squad. They come whenever you hurt or kill a cuckoo. That's why, people don't eat cuckoo in Hryule." Epona explained, less breathlessly.

"But we didn't hurt anyone." Silver replied.

"Well, you can tell that to the cuckoos outside." Epona said.

"Oh no! I am not setting foot out of this barn until they're half way across Hyrule." Silver cried. "Those cuckoos are evil!"

"I wonder how Link's doing." Epona said.

Link was running around blindly, he couldn't see, all he could hear was the beat of wings and the angry squawking and he couldn't feel a thing because he was numb from the pain. All he could smell was cuckoo and all he could taste was…well cuckoo feathers.

Suddenly, Link noticed that there was no ground beneath his feet. He'd run off the edge of the cliff. Link windmilled his legs, trying to get back to land. It didn't work. He fell. All the way down the cuckoos carried on attacking him.

Once he hit the water the cuckoos dispersed. Link sighed inwardly. He poked his head out of the water. The cuckoos immediately amassed around him and began pecking his head. Link dove again. He swam to an underwater cave. Now that there was sufficient privacy, he changed into the zora armour.

As soon as he put the mask over his face he could breathe again. He sighed blissfully. Oxygen never tasted so sweet.

Fyer's cannon should be somewhere to the north. So careful to keep below the surface, Link swam towards the wooden island. Once he was by the island, he waited for a patrolling cuckoo to pass and climbed out.

Link quickly pointed to the desert and gave him a yellow rupee. There was a squawk behind him, curses they'd found him. He nodded and raced inside the cannon faster than he ever thought he would. The cuckoos began pecking at the cannon door as it closed shut in their faces.

Link sighed in relief and leant against the wall. But to his horror the music started outside. The whole room shook violently until Link was thrown to the floor, then it spun, depositing the hero in a narrow tube. The tune outside got faster and faster until…BANG! Link was shot from the cannon and went rocketing to the desert screaming all the way.

Back at Lake Hylia two zoras were chatting. "Did you hear something?" one asked, as Link was shot from the cannon.

"No, you must hearing things my friend." The other replied.

Link landed face first into a sand dune. Growling angrily under his breath he pulled himself out and spat sand and feathers from his mouth. He quickly changed back into his normal clothes (hero clothes) proceeded to empty his ears of sand. When the majority of the sand in his ears was lying in a pile by his feet, Link headed to the area shown on the map. Once he arrived, the hero spent the next 4 hours trying to figure out how to get to the sky character and the chest. That done, it was midnight by the time he had finished. Then he realised, how was he supposed to get back. Link signalled Midna to warp.

"I'm warning until you've learnt your lesson." She told him bluntly.

Link whined.

"oh do shut up!" she said, changing him into a wolf.

Link continued whining.

"Fine, I'll warp you…but only if you beg."

WHAT?! Link thought. Then he weighed out his potions. Option 1, beg and lose all dignity but get back home. Option 2, keep dignity and don't beg but end up stuck in the desert forever. The wolf growled, why was it always him? Praising the goddesses that no-one else was there; Link sat back on his hind legs, held up his paws and whined pleadingly.

"Good dog!" Midna said gleefully, patting his head roughly.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now don't spoil it." Midna warned him.

Link whined. Midna giggled and warped him to Lake Hylia.

**It's the cuckoo assassination squad! Dun dun duuuunnnnn! (Eptastic Girl, get your mace ready) I had a lot of fun writing this, for some reason raging chickens attacking people is funny to watch. –Silver chucks a cuckoo at ClarkyGirl's face with a growl and doesn't miss- Do tell me whether or not this was a good chapter. And yes, Link begs. He's a canine so I had to put it in. Ha ha, Midna will NOT let him forget that. Anyways, keep reviewing guys, in case you hadn't noticed I LOVE THEM! And I'm open to suggestions so if there's anything that didn't happen in the game that you want to just say the word (this excludes romance). Bye guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh sorry this took so long I feel like a redead. My head is killin' me. It's the cuckoo assassination squad! Dun dun duuuunnnnn! (Eptastic Girl, get your mace ready) I had a lot of fun writing this, for some reason raging chickens attacking people is funny to watch. –Silver chucks a cuckoo at ClarkyGirl's face with a growl and doesn't miss- Do tell me whether or not this was a good chapter. And yes, Link begs. He's a canine so I had to put it in. Ha ha, Midna will NOT let him forget that. Anyways, keep reviewing guys, in case you hadn't noticed I LOVE THEM! And I'm open to suggestions so if there's anything that didn't happen in the game that you want to just say the word (this excludes romance). Bye guys.**

**Hi! Nothing much to say other than thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourtied/followed you guys are awesome! **

**AreiaCananaid: Back in the hidden village he crashed through a window and happened to wake up a grouchy old cuckoo. The cuckoo attacked him, Silver came along, talked the cuckoo into the ground and then they scared the stuffing out of him of by teleporting to the spirit world and changing into a hylian. Rumour spread and the Lakeside cuckoos got the wrong idea. Your welcome!**

**Eptastic Girl: -and a mob of cuckoos attack Eptastic Girl- Yes cuckoos are ebil!**

**ZeldaPhoenixLegend: Thanks! **

**See that Guy: Thanks, I get it now. And I promise to try not to let it turn into The Walking Dead. Umm…wasn't expecting that last bit.**

Epona and Silver were still trapped in the barn.

"Have they gone?" Epona asked.

Silver strained her ears, trying to hear any sign of a cuckoo outside.

"I think so." Silver replied.

The wolfos pushed open the door a crack. She stuck her head out and looked around.

SQAUWK!

A cuckoo that must've been patrolling outside sounded the alarm. The mob materialised and came hurtling towards them.

Silver shot back inside and Epona kicked the door shut. The sound of a thousand beaks embedding themselves in the wood resounded in the barn.

"Scratch that, they're still there." Silver said.

"You don't say." Epona remarked.

"Epona? Is that you?" a voice said.

A sleepy cuckoo hopped down from a rafter.

"Oh goddess it's another cuckoo!" Silver cried.

The wolfos dove head first into a pile of hay. Her tail and backside stuck out from the pile in a comical fashion.

"What's with your friend Epona?" the cuckoo asked.

"Uh, we were chased by the assassination all the way from Lake Hylia. And now they've got us trapped in here." Epona explained. "You…won't call them will you?"

The cuckoo burst out laughing.

"Oh Epona, you know I wouldn't do that to an old friend. But do tell me; what in Din's name did you do to annoy them?" the cuckoo asked.

"Well the Margaret the truth is, we have no idea. We found them attacking Link, they took one look at us and attacked us to." Epona continued.

"But Link would never hurt a cuckoo, he's the most non-violent person I've ever met." The cuckoo whose name was obviously Margaret said.

"Is…Is she gone?" Silver stuttered from the pile of hay.

"Its ok Silver you can come out. Margaret's a friend." Epona replied.

Cautiously, Silver backed out from the pile of hay. Stalks stuck out of her fur from all angles and dust clung to her coat.

"Come here Silver!" Epona said.

Silver trotted over to where Epona was sitting. She sat down and the mare began picking out the stalks of hay.

"Epona, I've been thinking. Maybe the lakeside cuckoos heard about the hidden village. A cuckoo attacked Link so Midna snapped at it. Then I came in and may have over done the scolding a bit. Then, he fainted after seeing Link change into a hylian. Maybe rumour spread and as gossip goes…" Silver explained.

"The story changed." Margaret finished. "Well, I'm not about to allow my old friends to be prosecuted for a crime they didn't commit. I'm going out there to talk some sense into them." The cuckoo said. She turned to Silver. "What's your name again?"

"Silver. I…travel with Link." The wolfos replied.

"Ok, be back in a tick." The cuckoo called over her shoulder as she left the barn.

"Uh…who was that?" Silver asked.

"That" Epona spat out a stalk "was Margaret. When Link and I were younger we found a cuckoo egg hidden among the ferns. We played with the chick and watched her grow. The called the chick Margaret. And now well, she's all grown up."

"You two can come out now!" Margaret called.

They both looked to the door. After a moment's hesitation, Epona kicked the door open and they crept out. In front of them stood the squad that had attacked them. At the front was a black cuckoo who was talking with Margaret.

"So, you say that this was a mistake." The cuckoo asked sceptically.

"Yes. The wolfos here witnessed it." Margaret turned to Silver. "Now, tell him what you told me."

So she did, she told them about all the cats and how they kept crowding around Link. She told them about the crashing through the window and the cuckoo attacking Link. She told them how Midna tried to defend him in her own twisted way. She explained how she walked in on the scene and talked some sense into the cuckoo. Then she explained how he was frightened by the sudden warp to the spirit world and how the cuckoo eventually fainted after seeing Link change into a hylian.

"I see this fits with the evidence our team found. We will inform the nest of this. Please accept our apologies." The cuckoo said.

"What about Link, will you stop attacking him too?" Epona asked.

"Yes, we will contact the squad pursuing him. However, this may take some time." The cuckoo replied. He squawked an order to his squad. "We will leave you now and bear in mind, your names may have been cleared this time, but next time, your friend might not be there to save you." And with that the mob flapped away.

"Talk about a cheerful fellow." Margaret remarked.

"Thank-you Margaret. If it won't for you we'd still be holed up in that barn." Epona said.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for you." Margaret replied.

"Epona, we should go find Link. He must be back by now!" Silver reminded her.

"Good point, bye Margaret and thanks for everything!" Epona cried over her shoulder as she galloped away, Silver at her heel.

Faldo wondered out of his house and was knocked over by a mob of cuckoos flapping away.

"What in-" Faldo said as he got up.

Almost immediately he was knocked down again by Epona and Silver. Faldo picked him self up slowly, looking around for any more charging animals.

"My ranch is turning into a flippin menagerie! I swear, Link better hurry up and get here. " Faldo exclaimed.

Link was dropped in Lake Hylia, still in wolf form. He barked for Midna to change him back.

"Ah ah ah!" she scolded waggling her finger under his nose. "I haven't finished with you yet. You need to be taught some obedience. Now, what was it that girl in Hyrule town was teaching her puppy? Sit wasn't it? Oh yes I remember it was; sit, lie down, roll over, paw and beg." Midna smiled mischievously at Link who was hiding in the grass.

"Come here Link!" Midna growled.

Link whined and backed away.

"Do you want to change into a hylian or not?" she reminded him.

Link whined and crept forward.

"Good now sit!" she said.

Link whined again.

"Sit" Midna repeated.

Link sat.

"Good dog! Now lie down!"

Epona and Silver arrived at Lake Hylia and looked over the edge of the cliff. What they saw was Midna floating in front of wolf Link. And…was he doing tricks? If Epona could, she would've face-palmed.

"That Midna! I just knew she was sitting on that little gem. I'd be surprised if Link doesn't just take that imp to Zant in chains!" Epona said.

They watched while Midna eventually decided to stop and change him into a hylian again. He ran over to a building floating on a wooden platform. Suddenly, the most horrible music filled Silver's ears. Then to her horror the building rose up and a cannon rose up from the top of the building. It aimed for the Cliffside hut and fired. Silver's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Link was catapulted at the building, screaming his lungs out.

Link hit the side of the building with a smack. He slid down the wall into a crumpled pile on the floor. After a few moments Link got to his feet. He then opened the door and walked into the building. Link's face blanched in terror. Standing between him and the door were cuckoos. Link got out his hookshot and aimed for the ceiling. He fired and the claw dug into the rafter, pulling Link towards it. However, he hadn't taken into account the rafters of the building.

SMACK

He hit the rafter full force and fell to the floor.

"It's him! Call the squad!" a cuckoo screeched.

"999!" another screamed.

By the time Link got to his feet, the mob had arrived. Midna floated by the ceiling, out of reach of the fray. Link was running round in circles, the mob hot on his heels.

"I'm experiencing serious de ja vou!" she said to herself.

Silver and Epona suddenly heard the flapping and squawking of the mob.

"Damn, I think they found Link!" Epona said.

They ran to the building and just like last time, found Link being chased around in circles by a mob of cuckoos. AS soon as they entered, all eyes turned to them.

"I'm I the only one thinking this is serious de ja vou?" Silver whispered.

"Nope!" Epona replied.

"Get them!" a cuckoo cried.

Half the mob branched off and came after them.

"Not again!" Silver screamed and ran for it.

Suddenly, a babble of loud squawks resounded around the building.

There was a string of squawks from the mob. The babble replied angrily. The cuckoos all hung their heads and filed out.

Link who had been trying to hide behind a pole poked his head out. Epona who had been hiding outside poked her head in. Silver who had been hiding behind a rock poked her head up over the top of it.

"Have they gone?" Epona asked.

Link seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was looking round for any sign of cuckoos. He found none and let out a sigh of relief. Link walked out from behind the pole and up to Epona. The mare nickered to him. Link chuckled and hugged her head.

Silver ran over to join them and barked for attention. Epona shouldn't get all the attention. Link let out a small laugh and hugged Silver too. Then he showed them the book, with all the characters filled in.

"I swear, when I see Shad…I'm gonna' kill him!" Silver growled.

Epona chuckled.

"I think you'll have to fight Link for that honour" the mare replied.

Link climbed onto Epona's back and they cantered away to Kakariko. In Hyrule field they heard a dreaded sound.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Buggar!" Midna cursed.

The indecent postman ran up to them.

"Mr Link! You have a letter! Two letters actually!" The postman handed two letters over.

"Well onward to MaAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!" the postman screamed.

Silver could no longer restrain herself; she leapt at him and began chasing him around Epona. Link and Epona just watched them, blinking in shock.

Eventually the postman broke off and sprinted away, screaming. Silver barked after.

"And don't come back!" she barked.

She turned to see Link and Epona staring at her.

"WHAT?!" she asked.

Link sighed and opened the letters. One was from Shad. Link ignored it, he knew what it said. But the other was from Yeta. It read:

"Dear Link and Wolfos, I be much better since you take mirror. How be you? We would like if you visit us sometime? That would be good. We even make dinner. I also can snowboard so maybe we race as well. If you win I give you present. I miss you a little wolfos. You not be bad like other wolfos. If you get tired of adventure you still have home with us. I promise Yeto will not cook you. Yours Yeta"

Link shoed it Silver. The wolfos smiled, Yeta still cared for her. But she knew she couldn't leave Link. He and Epona had become her pack now. She barked to Epona and they cantered off.

Once they arrived Link climbed off Epona. Ilia came over and snatched away the reins and walked off in a huff.

Link sighed and walked towards the sanctuary. Silver barked good bye to Epona and followed him. Once inside Link nodded to Renado and the gorons before jumping down the hole. Silver jumped down after him. Once inside Link strode towards Shad. To say the least, Link was not in a good mood.

The teen handed the book to Shad.

"Oh Link you got my letter. But more importantly…by scot!" Shad began flicking through the book "There are more characters here! What did you do Link?" Shad exclaimed.

Link just narrowed his eyes. It was not important.

"Ok then, let's see if this spell works." Shad said.

He began chanting. Once he'd finished the owl statue flashed green and its chest disappeared to reveal a hole.

"Wow…it…worked! But, how is this supposed to help anyone. Blast! Now I'm back to square 1 again!" Shad said dejectedly.

Link looked at him. Hurry up and leave will you.

Shad noticed Link.

"Oh right, you probably want some peace and quiet so you can examine it huh? I'll just go…wait over there." Shad said, backing away.

As soon as he had walked Link whipped out the dominion rod, checking once more to see if Shad was looking he swung the rod possessing the statue. Then he walked the statue out of the way to reveal a circular room. Severing the connection, Link hurried into the room.

"By scot Link, how did you move that statue and…" There weren't words to describe the giant white cannon in front of them.

Link ignored him and walked over to it. He signalled for Midna

"Hmm…I think I could warp this." Midna said "But it'd be difficult and I can't do it while HE'S watching." Midna pointed top Shad.

Link sighed and walked over to him.

"Its amazing isn't it Link. My father spent his life searching for the sky people and now I can complete his dream." Shad said.

Link narrowed his eyes and looked at him. Silver growled, this guy annoyed her.

"Oh right…I'll leave then. I can see when I'm not wanted." And with that Shad shuffled out dejectedly.

"Sometime I wonder if that guy had any friends when he was a kid." Midna remarked.

Link narrowed his eyes at Midna.

"Right Right I'm warping it." She replied.

She warped the cannon to Lake Hylia, dropping them off afterwards.

"You broke it Midna!" Silver snarled.

"No I didn't, it was already like that!" Midna replied.

Link sighed as the two began quarrelling over who broke the cannon. He left them and walked to Fyer's place. He knew about cannons so maybe he could fix it.

"Hey mate, ya' want another ride do ya'?" he asked.

Link shook his head. Instead he pointed to the cannon.

"Oh man, that's a pretty retro cannon. Did ya' build it yerself? " Fyer exclaimed.

Link pointed again at the cannon then at the sky.

"Oh right, ya' want to use it don't cha'. Well ya' ain't going anywhere wit that. The firing mechanism's completely knackered." Fyer explained.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Ya' want me to fix it. Pfff, to fix this it'll be pricey. 300 rupees." Fyer said.

WHAT?! Link's jaw nearly went through the floor. He narrowed his eyes angrily and began counting out his hard earned rupees. With a growl he handed over the 300 rupees.

"That's ma' boy, now you just wait there and I'll fix ya' cannon." Fyer said gleefully.

Link went and sat down by Silver and Midna who were still arguing. 3 days and passed while Fyer fixed the cannon. Seeing as they had time to spare, Link broke apart Midna and Silver. Then they proceeded to play piggy in the middle which Midna was very good at as she could just use her hair to snatch the ball from anywhere. Then Midna talked to them about her own world and Link taught Silver some fighting techniques. It wasn't until Midnight three days later did Fyer finish.

"Right, there ya' go, tell me how she goes!" Fyer said as he walked away.

Midna gave Link an angry look. Link sighed.

"We might as well camp here and go tomorrow morning." Midna said.

Link nodded but he seemed distracted.

He lit a small campfire and proceeded to make dinner. It was stew. Link got out his fishing rod and began fishing. First time he caught an unfortunate zora but the second he caught a nice big fish. Link gutted and skinned it before adding it to the stew. Once cooked he poured the stew into three bowls. He handed on to Midna ate without comment. In another he added a few herbs and handed it to Silver. The wolfos greedily lapped it up Once she'd finished she flopped down on the floor. And fell asleep.

Link finished his meal and left a letter next to Silver's head and hookshot into the cannon. The cannon came to life it repositioned itself on chicken legs and prepared to fire. Two babbling creatures jumped into the cannon and then it fired. Link was sent hurtling into the heavens while Silver slept, safely on the ground.

**No Link, don't do it! D: You'll regret it! In case any of you were wondering, yes Link drugged Silver so she slept through the whole canon thing. And I can't remember who asked me to beat up the postman but there you go! As you could probably tell, the benny hill theme tune was playing while I was writing this. There'll be no more cuckoo assassination squad for a while if ever. And I think I may have made this chapter a tad too long. Whoops! Keep reviewing guys! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! You are awesome.**

**Leumas797: You make it sound so nonsensical! I like it! I don't know, what've I missed? Oh right, I promised to go bully the gold man didn't I. **

**Eptastic Girl: I think he's wondering that as well. yEah, I'm afraid you'll have to give that mace a break for now. And don't worry, I plan to get Jovani after the City in the Sky.**

**Guest: Yeah, they were trying not to laugh. **

**Xaonrider: Thanks! I think TP is the only game that gives Epona a proper role. GO EPONA! I wonder if he learnt his lesson. **

Link thought he was never going to stop. He just kept going and going and going until eventually air resistance decided to wake up and checked his speed making him fall back down. Link screamed his lungs out. He continued screaming after he'd the water.

"Uh…Link?" Midna said.

Link stopped screaming and opened his eyes a crack. He was floating in a pool of water surrounded by golden chicken/woman things. He chuckled sheepishly. Midna groaned and cuffed him round the head.

"Idiot!"

"Gracious me that was rough ride!" a familiar voice said.

Link turned round to see Oocca and her companion floating in the water.

"Thank you ever so much Link for getting us here. Gracious yes. But gracious why is your companion still on the ground?"

Oocca knew she'd hit a sore spot.

"Hey! Shut up Oocca and tell us where we are!" Midna snapped.

"Oh gracious me, you don't know? Why good gracious we're in the City in the Sky; my home town."

While Link and Midna processed this another Oocca babbled something in a strange language.

"Good gracious! Link, it would seem that my dear home has been invaded by a dragon and he's eating all the Oocca." Oocca explained.

"Good on him." Midna muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Oocca asked.

Midna just smiled impishly and said. "Nothing."

Link was worried, out here they were completely exposed. The dragon could attack any time and they'd be defenceless.

"Oocca? Where is this dragon anyway?" Midna asked.

As if on cue a giant dragon wearing black army roared and came flying round a building heading straight for the group.

"Duck!" Midna cried.

They all ducked under the water, the dragon's talons passing by millimetres above their heads.

"Forget I asked." Midna said.

"Good gracious just come to the shop, we'll explain there."

Back on the ground Silver was just beginning to stir.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she groaned.

Her head felt all kinds of foggy. Silver looked up at the sun. Midday! She can't have slept that long. Then she noticed something.

"Link?"

The fire had burnt out and it seemed that all traces of her companion had gone. Silver looked at the canon. The grass around it had been pressed flat. But, that would mean that…Silver just couldn't comprehend it. Link had gone without her. In all her despair she failed to notice the letter on the ground. The wolfos let out a long sorrowful howl. When the howl faded away Silver began to think of a way out. She needed to get to Snow Peak. Yeta had said she still had a home there. She might as well go there.

Silver began looking round the various islands for some sort of means of getting out. On one island she saw a bird flapping around.

"Excuse me? Do you now how to get to Snow Peak from here?"

"Of course! If you howl the song to call a kargorac then you can play my mini game and get to Zora's river. There's a tunnel there that will take you to Snow Peak." The bird explained.

The song? Silver remembered Link telling her about this mini game but what was the song he used? Then it clicked. It was the same song as the falcon's song that Link had shown her not long ago.

Silver put her muzzle to the sky and howled. A few seconds a kargorac appeared. This one must've been trained as it picked her up gently and whenever she leant to one side the kargorac would go there. By barking he sped up.

Back in the heavens, Link had just visited the shop and had been asked by the survivors to destroy the dragon. So now he was running along the walkway, avoiding the baba serpents and trying to outrun the strong wind.

As he ran Link shot the crystal in the door frame. Link felt the wind pick up again. He rolled into the alcove of the door. Behind him, the gale force winds uprooted the baba serpents and sent them flying off the edge of the walkway.

Link watched them fall and gulped.

Then he turned and headed into the dungeon.

On the ground, Silver had just been dropped off by the kargorac. The bird flew over to her.

"Wow that's an amazing score, much better than the wolf's one. I'm not sure how I can reward you…"

"Telling me where Snow Peak is reward enough." Silver said.

The bird nodded and pointed to cave where icy air was blowing out of. Silver nodded her thanks and began swimming towards it. As she swam, she got a few funny looks from Zoras but she just ignored them. Silver pulled herself out of the water and shook herself dry. Then she walked past two rather bemused zoras and into the cave leading to Snow Peak. As she trotted through the icy tunnel her mind began to wonder.

Did Link really abandon me? Why didn't he tell me? Am I a burden? A lone tear fell from her eye, rolling through her and splashing onto the floor, freezing instantly.

Silver shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Instead she broke into a run. She raced across the ice lake and across the snowy plains. She ran past the mocking wolfos.

"You're not wanted here!"

"Ha, did your new owner kick you out as well?"

"What a joke!"

"Where's your pack little half breed?"

Silver shook her head, trying to blot out their jeers. Icy tears fell freely from her eyes. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her. And when fatigue began to overwhelm she ran faster. Heading towards the only home she had left.

Yeta was sitting outside, admiring the new ice board Yeto had made for her. All of a sudden on the wind she heard the mocking barks of wolfos. That couldn't be right. The wolfos only mocked one person. And she was travelling the world with Link. Through the snow Yeta saw a figure running towards her. To her great surprise Silver ran towards her, whimpering and pressed against her.

"Wolfos? Why you here? Why you cry? Don't cry little wolfos." Yeta said, bending over to hug Silver.

"Yeta! Dinner!" Yeto called from inside.

"Come little Wolfos. We have dinner and you explain."

Silver nodded and followed Yeta inside.

Inside Yeta led Silver into the dining room.

"Yeta? You bring breakfast?" Yeta asked as he put down the plates.

Silver cowered behind Yeta. Maybe before she might've had the courage to stand up to the beast-man but without her pack she felt just like she had before she met him. Lonely and helpless.

"No Yeto! This is Wolfos. She our friend. You remember; before sickness. She went with Link." Yeta said.

"Oh, I remember. Sorry wolfos, Yeto very forgetful. Come! Eat!" yeto put down a bowl of soup in front of Silver.

Silver smiled at him and choked back a sob. They were so kind to her. Yeto and Yeta would eat the other wolfos but they never hurt her. Like Link. He didn't treat her like a monster or an enemy, but like a sister. That thought nearly had her in tears again. Silver scolded herself on being so emotional. Instead she just lapped up the soup, wincing at the memories it brought back. Once she had finished Yeto picked up the bowls and went off to the kitchen to clean up.

"What happened little wolfos? Did Link get hurt?" Yeta asked.

Silver shook her head. Instead she pointed to the door.

"He…leave? He leave you."

Silver nodded, tears springing forth again.

"Oh little wolfos, come here. I no think that he leave. He too kind. No, he do it to help you. Like when Yeto leave to help me when I had sickness." Yeta said, embracing the wolfos.

Silver shook her head. If that were true he would've said. She was a burden and Link was tired of it.

"Believe what you want but I say that he come back. It may take long but he will."

The postman was wondering around Lake Hylia. He'd been asked to deliver a letter to a bird named Trill. But though hunting down humans was a breeze, flying things was not. Suddenly he noticed a letter lying on the ground. Intrigued, he picked it up. It was addressed to Silver. Didn't she travel with Link? She was the grey wolfos wasn't she? As he contemplated the letter, a bird flew up to him.

"Are you the postman?" it asked disdainfully.

The postman looked up.

"You were supposed to deliver a letter to me two days ago!"

"Ah Mr Trill, I have a letter for you, from your brother Plumm." The postman said with his usual gusto handing the angry bird a letter.

"You don't say!" Trill pecked him hard on the head.

"Well, Onward to…hang on…have you seen that grey wolfos anywhere, she lost a letter." The postman asked. He hated asking for directions but he had no idea where she was. She wasn't with Link because he'd just delivered him a letter the teen been alone in the City in the Sky.

"Oh that wreck? She asked for directions to Snow Peak. Her friend abandoned her in the night and now she'd all teary-eyed." Trill explained nonchalantly.

The postman nodded.

"ONWARD TO MAIL!" he cried and raced away.

"Weirdo!" Trill muttered.

In Telma's bar, Telma looked at the two letters on the counter. One read:

"Telma, Don't tell Shad but soon I will be travelling to the heavens in order to retrieve something I can't take Silver with me. My plan is that, once I've discovered a means of getting there, I will feed Silver something to knock her out. I need someone to take care of her while I'm gone. No doubt she'll distraught and lost so I'll leave her a letter explaining things, but I doubt it'll do anything to calm her. Please keep her safe until I return. I shall send a letter once I have neared my goal and tell you the number or days and the location of where to pick her up. I'm sorry to burden you with this but I have no other choice. Thank-you! Yours Link."

The second that she had received the day before read:

"Telma, 1 day, Lake Hylia, by the sky canon. If she isn't there she may have gone to Snow Peak. I've sketched a map of how to get there on this letter (see below). Once again I give you my thanks and my apologies. Yours Link."

That boy, he'd do anything to protect his friends. Telma shook her head and smiled.

"Hey, you lot. I've got a favour to ask from Link. Could one of you go to Lake Hylia and pick up Silver." She asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why would we need to pick up Silver?" Ashei asked huffily.

"That's strange." Rusl muttered.

"What is?" Aaru asked, over hearing the Ordonian.

"Link never asks favours. He'd always do things by himself. He got his arm broken because of it." Rusl sighed. "I'll go, if there's something wrong with him then I can sort it."

"Read these." Telma said, handing him the letters. "I got the shorter one yesterday."

Rusl read the letters.

"That's Link for you, not even the sky's the limit." Rusl chuckled.

And with that Rusl headed grabbed his things.

"Hey Aaru, could I borrow your horse?"

"Of course old friend. Just don't push him, the years are starting to get to him." The older man said.

"Thanks!" and with that Rusl left.

Back in Snow Peak, Silver was playing ball with Yeta on the front porch.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Silver turned round and growled at the direction the voice was coming from.

"MIIIIIISSSS SSIIILLLLVVEERR!" the postman cried.

Silver snarled at him and ran at him.

"Oh-" the postman wasn't allowed to finish swearing as Silver started running towards him.

The postman screamed and ran away.

"No wolfos! Bad wolfos! Heel!" Yeta scolded.

Yeto came boarding down the slope. On his way down he picked up Silver by the scruff of her neck.

Silver growled and thrashed around. Yeto leapt off his board and waggled his finger under Silver's nose.

"Bad wolfos! You no listen to Yeta. No dinner for you." He scolded.

The postman crept back cautiously.

"Th-thank you Mr Beast-man. I thought she was going to eat me."

"And I still might!" Silver snarled, but no-one could understand her.

"I have a letter for Silver, from Link I believe." The postman said, timidly giving the letter to the wolfos.

Silver snatched it out of his hand, her teeth nearly biting his fingers off. While she gave the letter to Yeto to open, the postman counted his finger. He still had all five.

"ONWARD TO" Silver growled at him. "mail" he whispered and sprinted away at full speed.

Once the postman was out of sight Yeto put Silver down and opened the letter. He then read it to the wolfos.

"Dear Silver" the beast man stopped reading. "Your name Silver?"

Silver nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"By the time you read this letter I will already be in the Heavens. I can't take you with me. That's why I left, I'm so so sorry for spiking your stew. You must really hate me by now. In case you hadn't already figured it out, I can't take you because of your fear. Once I've got the last mirror shard I'll come back for you. One of Telma's gang will come and collect you from Lake Hylia. I've also told them to go to Snow Peak in case you aren't there. Don't kill yourself over this, you're the most valuable friend I've had (and Midna just bonked me over the head). Stay Safe. Link."

"See little wolfos, I told you." Yeta said.

"Her name Silver."

"I know."

Silver looked at the letter in Yeto's hand. Was it true? Did Link really do it to protect her?

**Ok, I had trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't quite get it to flow and there was a lot of jumping around. So just to clarify, Silver got the letter explaining everything but is having trouble believing it, Rusl is now looking for Silver, the postman is now terrified of her and Link is somewhere in the City in the Sky hunting dragons on his own. Don't know about you lot but the dragon really reminds me of Red Eyes Black dragon (when he's wearing armour). And does Yeta have arms? I will try to update every day until school starts. Keep reviewing guys, I love them. BYE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Stupid power cut made me lose all my work. D: and just to make me all feel better school starts tomorrow. D: thing really aren't looking up to me today. But I loved all your reviews/favourites/follows they made me feel happy. :D**

**ShadowWolfFang8: Thanks! Yeah, I thought so but decided not to risk it. Yeah, she never learns, even after he nearly died right in front of her. But hmm…you never know…maybe that might happen. It always makes me laugh when in the manga he talks himself into trouble. But there is a reason for his muteness in this story, and all will be explained…eventually…if I ever get round to that point. Oh…so much for underwear man. Epona is the most awesomest epic horse of all times but Nintendo don't really show that (except for a maybe in TP. Epic sunset rear!) It makes me want to cry… I will. That has…potential.**

**Eptastic Girl: I promise that once Link gets his head out of the clouds we'll go and get 'em. And hold me to that 'cause I might forget. **

**Guest: I will.**

**Guest: Hmm…the hero of time mocking the suffering of others…sounds so barbaric…and so awesome. **

Link clung to the wall, he was suspended over a 2000 feet drop to t he ground. The floor hear had given way when he'd stepped on it and now he was too scared to move.

"Don't be such a wuss! Just clawshot your way up!" Midna scolded.

Link shook his head and pointed to the sky belowe him.

"Yes it's the sky well donenow get a move on or I'll fling you up there myself!"

Link pressed himself closer to the wall.

"You asked for it!" she muttered.

Her orange hand appeared behind her and grabbed link around the middle then with absolutely no care or precision she flung him up onto the ledge.

"Now, you can either use the clawshots or I'll fling you all the way up to the top."

Link was flattened against the wall where the momentum of his movement had embedded him.

"Well?" Midna asked, peeling him off the wall.

Link was very dazed and disoriented. His landing hadn't done him any good either.

Midna shook him.

This brought Link out of his daze, and he saw just what Midna was asking. He shook his head and held up his clawshots. At least he knew that wouldn't miss, Midna might.

"Good dog!" she said, putting him down.

Link was really starting to miss Silver. He looked down at the clouds below. He hoped she wasn't taking too badly.

Rusl finally arrived at Lake Hylia. According to the letter, Silver should be by the white canon. It wasn't particularly hard to find, but to get to it was a bit of a challenge. When Rusl finally did arrive, he saw the remains of a camp. Although the grass was flattened where Silver had slept, the wolfos was nowhere to be seen. Rusl referred back to the letter.

"If she isn't there she may have gone to Snow Peak. I've sketched a map of how to get there on this letter (see below)."

Hmm, according to Link's map you would need to ask the zora's at the base of the waterfall to get to upper zora's river and then go through the cave on the right, where cold air rushes out. Detailed map. As he walked he studied the map a little more. Unfortunately, to reach there it would take a couple of days. Not what Rusl really wanted and he didn't really want Ashei to go in his place. She was still annoyed at Link for not telling her about the beast-man. And according to this map, in Snow Peak was a house where someone named Yeto and Yeta lived. Rusl wondered who Yeto and Yeta were. The old man sighed, he'd need to send a messenger on ahead of him.

Rusl pulled out a bird-shaped piece of metal from his pouch and blew. There was a shriek and his falcon came and alighted on his outstretched arm.

"Hello boy! I need to ask a favour of you. See this map." Rusl showed him the map with his free hand. "I need you to go to the house marked on it and find a grey wolfos by the name of Silver. Tell her that I'm coming to sort things out and well, keep her looking up. She's Link's travelling companion and he left her here on the ground while he went to the heavens. So you know, keep her talking and keep her happy, and you might want to watch out for these Yeto and Yeta characters. Is that alright?"

The bird studied the map a moment and squawked his understanding. Then he took off and flew towards Snow Peak.

Silver was sitting on the battlements looking up at the night sky. The words in the letter kept swirling around in her head. So Link had cared enough to send her a letter. But even if it was to protect her, why did he go without saying anything. Silver flopped down and put her head on her paws. In the courtyard below the pack of wolfos who used to torment her were gathered.

"HEY! Lost you're little human friend have you?"

"Did he kick you out as well?"

"Go jump off a balcony weakling!"

"We don't want half-breeds here!"

"Come down and half-breed!"

"Yeah, come down and we'll say hello!"

"It'll be just like old times!"

"Come down, or we'll come up, and that will hurt!"

Silver, growled at them.

"Go chase keese! I'm not in the mood to fight!" Silver retorted.

"Ooh, so it talks!"

"I liked it better when it didn't"

Silver snarled and her temper snapped. Years of fear and anger and rage came bubbling up inside her.

"I have just about had it with you. Bullying me! Tormenting me! I'm not a little weakling anymore!"

"Ha! Big words for such a small little half-breed!"

"Come down here and say that!"

"That is obviously a lie. You're all bark and no bite!"

"I've battled a possessed ice mass and giant parasitic spider! I've seen things that would turn your back-bone to slush. And what have you done? Pick on a small defenceless little wolfos who has no pack to defend her? You are the ones with all bark and no bite!" Silver shouted, she had had it!

"Come down and say that to our faces!"

Snarling Silver leapt down. She landed on paws in front of them, tail up, lips pulled back in a fierce snarl.

The wolfos pack caught their breath. If it wasn't for the fact she was a wolfos, she could've passed for that wolf that came not so long ago.

"Who's first?"

The wolfos pack all attacked, each leaping at her from a different angle. Silver waited for them to come within range. Then she released her attack. Link had trained her to power up her spin attack. It was no Great Spin but dealt a lot of damage. The wave released by her tail knocked back all the attackers and sent them crashing into walls and snow drifts. Silver looked at each wolfos, her tail gleamed as the power recharged automatically for another attack.

"You fools, you think power comes with numbers and picking on the weak. Eventually, the weak are going to get stronger, and when they do you'll find yourself headfirst in a snowdrift or worse. Link taught me that strength is in your heart not in your pack. A pack is only as strong as the ones who make it. Remember that, and maybe next time you'll stand a chance."

Then Silver leapt back up onto the battlement and resumed her previous position.

Yeta peeked through the curtains of the bedroom.

"Yeto…I worry about Silver. She seem so sad."

"She miss Link. When he come back she be happy." The beast man assured her.

"But still…is it good for her…to go on adventure. She fight so scary now."

"She just learn to protect herself. That is good. It means she no get hurt anymore."

"I guess you right Yeto." Yeta said as she walked over to him.

"Go to sleep Yeta." Yeto tucked her up in bed and climbed in after her.

Silver stared up at the cold night sky.

"Where are you Link?" she whispered.

Suddenly, overhead she heard a squawk. Silver looked up, fearing it was the cuckoo squad. To her relief it wasn't. A large falcon alighted on the stone work next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked, putting her head on her paws again.

"Are you Silver?" it asked.

"Depends who's asking."

"A friend of Rusl." Silver turned her head away, the falcon saw that he was quickly losing his chance. "I know Link, I helped him with things back in Ordon." This caught her attention.

"You know Link?"

The falcon dipped his head.

"Yes I'm Silver, why do you want to know?"

"Link sent a letter to Rusl telling him to come find you and keep you safe. You were supposed to stay at Lake Hylia."

"My best friend had just disappeared off the face of the earth, literally. Logic was one of my priorities. Besides, I didn't get Link's letter 'till yesterday."

"That postman's getting sloppy." The bird muttered, "But anyway, I was sent to come tell you that Rusl is on his way and will get here in a couple of days. I've got to keep you safe until then."

"I don't need your protection."

"Link seemed to think otherwise." The falcon reminded her.

"Well Link was foolish to think so."

"You hate him for leaving you behind?"

Silver sighed. "I just want him to see me as his equal. He's always trying to protect me. Doesn't he realise that he isn't made of stone? He can get hurt just like anyone else! I don't hate him for leaving me behind; I hate him for thinking that he has to protect everyone."

"That's just who Link is. Let me tell you a little about his past, you never know, it might change your tune. But you have to promise not to tell him. Knowledge is a double-edged sword and he doesn't need things like that on his mind right now."

Silver nodded.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Link isn't exactly like the other Ordonians. I was just a chick at the time, but I remember it clearly. In Ordon, a vicious storm ripped through the province. It rained constantly for three days and three nights. Right in the middle of that storm, a braying was heard outside. Rusl went outside, and then called out his wife. They came in later with a little boy and a filly."

"Link and Epona." Silver exclaimed.

"Yes. They both had serious injuries and were freezing cold, the couple nursed them back to health and they grew up. They lived with Rusl, his wife and their newborn for five years before moving to the abandoned house on the outskirts of the village. Link has spent his life helping others, that's all he's wanted to do. When he heard of the ranch's problems with the goats, he and Epona immediately went to help. Whenever someone fell over, he'd be there with a smile to pick them up and dry their tears. If someone asked for help, he's drop whatever he was doing. He always put other people first. Then the kidnapping happened. I remember flying over head when I suddenly saw Link passed out in the spring. I was going to go and call for help when he woke up. He looked around, concern and worry on his face. Then he ran out and towards Faron Woods. When he got to the path, it was blocked by a wall of shadow. He looked so desperate and afraid. Then a hand pulled him inside and he was gone. From inside I heard the sounds of a struggle and a scream. I didn't seem him again until four months later when he returned with news that he'd found the children and that they were in Kakariko. That's what it means to hold the Triforce of Courage. To do everything to protect those you love, even if it means facing imminent danger."

"A hero with a hero complex. Makes sense. But that doesn't explain why he didn't take me!"

"Silver, do you have any fears. I mean, fears that paralyse you and render you unable to move. Fears that you can't run away from." The falcon said.

Silver thought for a moment. Then she remembered. When they were going to the lost woods, they had to do a bit of flying. She was completely scared senseless. Link had to carry her across.

"Heights…I have a fear of heights."

"And where did Link go?"

"To the…heavens."

"Yes, he's now over 2000ft in the sky. If you'd gone with him, would you have been able to deal with that?"

Silver knew the answer and so did the falcon. She wouldn't have been able to move a muscle. And Link would probably have carried her all the way. And if they faced any monsters, Link wouldn't be able to protect her.

"So you see why he left."

"But why didn't he tell me?"

"Would you have understood? If he told you, would you have agreed to wait on the ground while he frolicked around in the clouds? Would you have been able to let him go, knowing that one wrong step could send him plummeting to his death?"

Silver shook her head.

"Now do you see where he's coming from?" the falcon asked.

Silver nodded her head. "What's your name?"

"Falcon."

"Falcon? Could you tell me more about Link?"

Falcon nodded his head. They talked long into the night, not just about Link, but about Falcon and Silver too.

**Ok, so yeah, a little bit on Link's past. Next chapter's the last one of City in the Sky. I'm planning how to get Jovani, so if anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears…or eyes even…I don't know but you get the message. Keep reviewing and I'll try update again sometime this week. Damn you school! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews [insert happy flail dance here]. I really have no time to dawdle so I'm just goin to get on with it.**

**TwiliCuckoo: I'm sure his face his fine, its his pride that got a bit bent. As Silver said, Link needs to learn that he isn't invincible. He's a hero, not a super hero (wait, those aren't indestructible either, damn). Oh it's not the school I'm worried it's the Nayru-damned homework. It takes way too long to do. **

**Eptastic Girl: The best way to deal with a bully is to stand up to them and knock them into a wall. I like your plan. Now we're just waiting on Link to hurry up and get down!**

**Guest: True true -parent looks over shoulder with angry eyes- or maybe not to someone who hasn't met him. **

Link and Midna scaled the tallest tower of the City in the Sky. Well, Link did anyway; Midna just hitched a ride in his shadow.

Link pressed himself against a pillar as a strong gust of wind threatened to rip him from his precarious positions and send him plummeting to his death. Once the wind had passed he hookshot to another pillar. At long last he heaved himself up onto a platform.

"Ok, so where is this dragon?" She and Link looked around.

RAWR! From around the corner flew the black armoured dragon.

"I really need to learn when to shut up don't I? On second thoughts, don't answer that."

The dragon hovered in front of them roaring.

"Move it Link!"

Link didn't need telling twice he ran over to the pillars, avoiding the serpent babas along the way. The dragon turned towards them and began to advance slowly.

"Well done Idiot, now we're trapped."

Link ignored her and pressed against on of the pillars. Hang on a second. These pillars were coated with a mesh of some kind. Link turned around and shot his hookshot as far as it would go up the pillar. The dragon floated up level with him and roared, preparing to fire. Not waiting for the dragon to attack, Link hookshot to the other pillar. He reached for the top and pulled himself up. He turned to the dragon and saw it incinerating where he had just been hanging.

"His tail, we can ground him using his tail!"

Link nodded and pulled on his iron boots, then he clawshot to the tail and hang on for dear life.

The dragon screamed as an immense amount of weight pulled down on its tail, it strained skyward, flapping its giant wings. However, gravity proved to be the stronger force and the dragon came crashing down.

Just before the dragon crashed to the floor, Link yanked off his iron boots and somersaulted out of the way. The force of the dragon's crash landing was enough some of its armour to come undone and it clattered to the floor. The dragon roared its outrage and flapped its wings, lifting up into the sky again.

Back on the ground Silver was getting worried. A blizzard had set in and extreme winds battered the old mansion, threatening to tear it from the mountain and throw it to the four winds. Silver and Falcon sat in the main dining room.

"Do you think he's alright?" Silver asked.

Falcon looked up at the stormy sky through the frosted windows. "If he's battled giant spiders and possessed ice creatures then I'm sure a little wind won't do much to him. He'll be back before you know it."

Silver put her head on her paws and looked up through the windows, praying that her companion was ok.

Somewhere on the ice lake, an old man was caught in the blizzard. From all angles on the ground white wolfos harried him and from above he was dive-bombed by keese. Cold gripped the man's muscles until he could barely lift his sword. He fell to his knees and collapsed.

In the mansion, Silver perked up. She looked up and cocked her head.

"Falcon…I think there's something out on the ice lake."

"Ice Lake, how can you know something's up?"

"I can sense what other wolfos are feeling, and they're excited, as in the 'dinner's ready' sort and they're all heading to the lake. It might be Link."

Silver got up and walked towards the front door.

"Silver? There's a blizzard out there its suicide."

"Falcon, I'm a wolfos, more particularly a white one. I spent nearly my whole living here. To my kind blizzards are just a message that there will be easy prey about. I'll be fine. Wait here."

And with that Silver slipped out into the storm. Silver began to run, now that her paws were touching the snow she could feel everything that ran on its powdery surface. At the moment there she could feel many wolfos heading towards the ice lake, all probably looking for an easy meal. But there was something else, something unusual. Something was lying in the snow…a person. Silver put on a burst of speed, whoever it was wouldn't last long out in this cold. As she headed for the lake, she passed many packs of wolfos, each having sensed the same as she did. At long last, Silver was at the lake. Through the snow she could see a flock of keese circling something in the snow. Wolfos surrounded it, snarling. Between the wolfos, Silver saw a sword gleaming. It was Link, it had to be. Silver ran at the wolfos, snarling. She leapt over them and landed in the centre of the circle, standing over the figure.

"This is my prey, so beat it!" Silver snarled.

"We were here first half-breed."

"Get your own prey!"

"Move or we tear you apart as well."

Silver snarled.

"Haven't the courtyard pack told you yet." Silver said. "I'm not a defenceless little wolflet anymore. I've battled spiders the size of Snow Peak mansion, armed lizards the size of the beast-man and statues that shoot fire when they see you. I've seen things that would make you cower in fear like a new born cub. My fangs have tasted the blood of hundreds of enemies. And if you don't run, I'll let them taste yours!"

Some of he wolfos backed away, but the majority held their ground.

"You lie half-breed!"

"You may think so, but are prepared to put your life in the paws of an accusation; an accusation with no proof at that."

Some of the less confident wolfos backed down.

"So…you want to fight. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then all hell broke loose. Wolfos all leapt at Silver, aiming for the throat. Silver performed a spin attack knocking some back. Whenever a wave of wolfos attacked, Silver would sweep them back in one attack. Sometimes a wolfos might attack between waves, but Silver would bat them aside with claw to the muzzle. Before too long, unconscious wolfos littered the lake. There were no casualties, save for maybe the wolfos' pride.

Silver knelt down and sniffed the man beneath her. It was Link to her disappointment, but it was Rusl. Silver suddenly remembered Falcon telling her that he was coming for her. He must have been crossing the lake when the blizzard struck. Silver thrust her head beneath him and rolled him on to her back. He was quite a bit heavier than Link but nothing she couldn't handle. Silver stood up and began walking back to the mansion. She trudged through the snow, squinting through the snow. Some wolfos followed her to see where she'd hide her prey. Anyone how got too close was snapped at. Gradually the wolfos fell away as Silver neared the mansion. She padded up the stairs and slipped through the front door. Waiting for her inside was Falcon and Yeta.

"Master!" Falcon screeched, flying over to Rusl. "Master, wake up!"

"Who you bring Silver? Is he friend of Link?"

Silver barked, telling Yeta that this was true.

"YETO!"

The beast-man walked into the room.

"Oh, you bring dinner?"

"No Yeto, friend of Link caught out in storm. Little wolfos rescue him and bring him here."

"Then we eat bird?" he asked hopefully.

"No Yeto, we no eat human or bird, Silver will go hunt fish in lake. Off you go little wolfos!"

Yeto looked a little crestfallen at his passing up of a perfectly good meal. He picked up Rusl from Silver's back and walked into the living room, dumping him on an armchair. Yeta proceeded to wrap him in blankets, including her own woollen jumper.

Silver peeped into the room.

"Go little wolfos, we need fish." Yeta dismissed her with a wave of her, now exposed, hand.

Silver whined and left the room, running back out into the blistering blizzard.

Rusl woke up a few hours later. The first thing he saw was Falcon. The bird was puffed up next to him, keeping his ear warm. On seeing his master awake he squawked loudly. On his right, Silver's head appeared. The wolfos barked loudly and there was the sound of shuffling.

"Oh, he awake now? Yeto, please bring dinner when you finished."

Someone put a hand on Silver's head and moved the wolfos aside. Then a creature looked down at him.

"Hello friend of Link. My name Yeta."

Rusl's heart skipped a beat. He had been captured by monsters. Silver seemed to sense his fear as she licked his hand and whined. Falcon too chirped.

"Do not worry, we no eat humans. Silver caught fish and we eat that. What is your name human?"

"Uh…Rusl…Rusl of Ordon."

"Silver found you outside in storm. She fight other wolfos and bring you back here. She good little wolfos." Yeta patted Silver on the head.

Rusl blinked a couple of times, Silver seemed really friendly with this creature. Maybe she used to live here before she met Link.

"Husband bring soup soon, soup is good. Will take away sickness." Yeta said.

What sickness. Suddenly, Rusl sneezed. Never mind. Silver whined.

"Where am I?" Rusl asked.

"You in my home; Snow Peak Mansion."

"Here is soup Yeta. Oh, he woke up."

Suddenly, an even bigger monster appeared in Rusl's line of sight. He was huge, easily three times Rusl's size.

"I Yeto, Yeta's husband. You friend of Link?" the monster asked, thumping his chest as he said his name.

"Uh…yes, I looked after him when he was little."

"So you Link's parent?" Yeto asked.

"No, Link doesn't have any."

"Oh, that is sad. Human child and parents very close. Here, eat soup. Soup is good."

The beast thrust a bowl and spoon at the old man.

Rusl pulled himself up and accepted the warm meal. Yeto also gave a bowl to his wife and Silver and a plate of fish scraps to Falcon.

"Why you come Rusl?" Yeta asked.

"Link had to go to the heavens, and he couldn't take Silver with him. He asked if I could look after her until he gets back. I came to take Silver to castle town where we can keep her safe." Rusl explained.

Yeto and Yeta exchanged glances, Silver looked up at them.

"Here, he sent me these." Rusl handed them Link's first letter.

Yeto read it aloud.

"Will you go Silver?" Yeta asked.

The wolfos looked down at her paws. She liked it here with Yeto and Yeta, she really did, but Link didn't know she was here. Silver was still angry with him for going solo, she wasn't sure.

"Silver, I'm not trying to tell you what to choose. But, from where I stand it's a choice of were you want to stay. Staying here with Yeto and Yeta means that you haven't forgiven Link for what he did, it would mean you want to stop your adventuring here. Going with Master will show you've forgiven him, and you want to continue your journey with him, but I can't be sure if you'll return here. Its your choice." Falcon explained.

Silver shifted her paws. Falcon was right, staying here would show Link that she hated him. But she didn't like the prospect of not returning here. Silver closed her eyes, weighing out her options. She opened her eyes.

She whined sadly and licked Yeta's hand, but padded over put her paw on Rusl's shoulder.

"I see Silver. You will go and wait for Link."

Back in the sky, Link had dragged the dragon down to the floor for the last time. All of the armour was removed, exposing the blood red skin underneath. The dragon screamed in agony and flew up high.

"Well how the hell do we get up there?" Midna asked.

Link scanned the area. Something began to dig up out of the soil.

"More enemies, this guy doesn't give us a break does he?"

Link ignored her and continued watching. Much to Midna's surprise a ring of peahats sprouted from the soil and flew into the sky. They hovered within clawshot distance for a while. Taking advantage of the pause, Link clawshot to nearest of the plants before they could rise up to the height of the circling dragon.

Once the peahats had stopped, Link and the dragon locked eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes before the dragon suddenly threw back its head and roared.

"Not good!"

Link rolled his eyes and quickly clawshot to the next peahat.

"The gem on his back Link. That's his weakness!"

Link nodded and began swinging from peahat to peahat to get behind the dragon.

The dragon inquestion, noticing its prey had fled ceased fire and turned to Link, then it dowsed the peahat that Link had just about to aim for, in red hot flames.

Startled, Link quickly changed direction. Working his way behind the lizard. When the gem came into range, Link fired his clawshot at the gem and was pulled towards it.

As soon as he landed, the dragon ceased fire and began madly bucking to and fro. Link held on for dear life, knowing that falling from this height would be fatal.

"Stab him! Stab him!" Midna cried.

Link managed to find a small purchase on the dragn's hide and let go of the gem to raise his sword above his head. Then he drove it deep into the crystal, shattering it.

Link a broken hose, the dragon began spewing fire and thrashing around. Link lost his grip and began to fall.

Midna reached out her orange hand and caught the hero before he could be dashed on the floor. The teen smiled at her in thanks. She hmphed and looked away.

Link watched with sorrowful eyes as the dragon thrashed in the sky, flames spewing from its mouth, screaming in agony. A small tear ran down the teen's face as the once majestic dragon writhed in pain and died. The creature exploded in a puff of ash that floated down like soft snow, covering Link and turning him grey. From the ashes a shard materialised. Midna snatched it out of the sky with delight.

"That's it, we got the last mirror shard."

Link looked down and didn't smile. How many more would he have to murder before Hryule was safe?

"Well come on, let's go!" Midna said, shoving him over the edge of the tower.

Link screamed as he plummeted through the clouds.

Silver whined and nuzzled Yeta as she, Rusl and Falcon prepared to leave.

"You always welcome here little wolfos. Come back when you tired from adventuring." The beast-girl said, embracing the wolfos.

Silver whined. Yeta released her from the hug. Silver looked up at Yeto.

"Bring more food when you come back."

Silver smiled and ran to join Rusl.

"Thank-you for everything Yeta, Yeto!" Rusl waved and trudged away, following Silver through the mountain.

"You think she come back?" Yeto asked.

"She always come back husband. Silver is like that."

It took only half a day to reach upper zora's river. From there they took a boat down to lake Hylia. It was noon by the time they reached white canon. There was a faint sound on the breeze. Silver cocked her head. It sounded like screaming, and it was getting louder. She and Falcon exchanged glaces. The bird lifted up into the sky to investigate. About 200ft up, something green flashed past the Falcon, scaring the living daylights out of the bird.

Silver sat by the water's edge, waiting for Falcon's return. The screaming rose in volume until even Rusl could hear it. There was a flash of green before Silver and a splash that soak both her and Rusl. A mushroom splash of water rose 2 metres into the air before falling back down. Silver and Rusl stared at where the object had hit the water, blinking in shock and confusion.

A few seconds later, Midna floated down and stared impatiently at the water, completely oblivious to her spectators.

A few more moments later and Link burst from the water, gulping for air. He narrowed his eyes angrily at Midna as he rubbed his head.

"It's not my fault you hit the bottom. You should have fallen slower!" She retorted.

Silver was first to recover. She barked with joy and leapt into the water.

"Wha-?"

Link grinned as he tried to pull Silver from him.

Midna noticed Rusl.

"Bugga" she disappeared into Link's shadow.

Link swam to the shore, closely followed by Silver.

Rusl looked from Link to the sky and back to Link again. Link smiled shyly and waved his hand, one hand rubbing his head.

**Well, this seems like a long chapter. Or maybe its because it took three days to write. Thank God for weekends! YAY! So yeah, that's that. Well, I'll be beating up Jovani next chapter. Was it Eptastic Girl who asked me to do that? I think it was. If not…sorry D: Anyway, sorry if this sounds a bit disjointed. Keep reviewing guys and adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, excuse the lateness the homework is beginning to tot up (and I'm blatantly ignoring it). I have a few loose ends to tie up before I send Link and Silver to the Twilight Realm. So yeah thanks to those of you who reviewed/favourited/followed!  
Eptastic Girl: At long flipping last! Alright then, just wanted to be sure. Let's go! –raises sword-**

**Guest: Good point. Ahh, postman beats Jovani (with good reason of course).**

**AreiaCananaid: Thanks –grins like a mad hatter- Alright then, that should be fun. Of course, my wish is your command.**

Link, Silver, Rusl and Falcon made their way to Fyer's canon.

"I won't even ask how you came to be falling through the sky like that." The man said shaking his head.

Link chuckled and absent-mindedly scratched Silver's head as he walked. Silver's tail wagged furiously and a toothy smile played on her jaws. Pressed her head against Link, enjoying his presence.

"Hey kid, how's tha' canon treating ya'?" Fyer cried.

"Canon?" Rusl looked quizzically at Link.

The teen brushed him off.

"All three of ya' goin' That'll be 30 rupees. I ain't gonna' charge ya' for the dog. After all, I charged ya' 300 for da' canon."

Rusl looked at Link, shocked.

Link grabbed Silver and entered the canon. Throwing a red rupee to the salesman as he went.

"You paid how much?!"

Fyer, noticing the situation quickly fired up the canon.

Inside, Link and Silver were thrown into a narrow tube. Silver whimpered, she didn't like this. What on earth was Link thinking? All thought after that was abruptly shattered as they were fired from the canon towards the wooden building. If wolfos could scream, then Silver screamed her lungs out. Link did likewise, but not as undignified. Silver crashed into the cliff face. She whined and slid to the floor. The wolfos shook herself, shaking out the dust and stone chips and loosening her squashed muscles. She looked around for Link. She turned around and found him. The teen had been propelled with such force, combined with Silver's momentum, that he had been embedded in the rock. He groaned.

Midna floated beside him.

"This seems to be a recurring thing with you." She noted.

He groaned again, this time at Midna. The imp rolled her eyes and peeled him off the cliff, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor. In the cliff face was left a Link-shaped dent.

Link picked himself up and brush himself off before stretching the kinks out in his joints. He and Silver were about to leave when they heard screaming. Rusl came careening towards them. The old man hit Link and propelled him through the wall of the hut. It wasn't until they hit the second wall did they stop. They groaned and slid down the wall.

Silver ran after them, inside she saw the cuckoos looking at a pile of arms and legs on the floor. Silver jumped down and grabbed onto Link's tunic, pulling him out. The teen groaned and rubbed his head.

"heh, I was right!" Midna chirped.

Link and Silver shot her a withering stare, the imp shrugged and retreated into Link's shadow.

Rusl groaned.

"Remind me to never ever do that again."

Link chuckled and helped the old man to his feet.

"I am getting far too old for this."

Link chuckled and walked outside, followed by Silver. The teen withdrew his horse call and played the melody.

There was a joyous neigh, as Epona came galloping round the corner. The mare skidded to a stop and put her head over Link's shoulder. He smiled and hugged her. When they separated, Epona proceeded to muzzle to Silver.

"Where the hay have you been?"

"Snow Peak." Silver replied simply.

"I really wish you two would stop going off galumphing without someone to keep an eye on you."

Silver chuckled.

"I know. None of us got…much. I think Link's nose got a bit squashed after denting the cliff."

Rusl leant against the door frame and watched the reunion between master, hound and horse. It touched the old man's heart. That Link really had a way with animals.

Link vaulted up onto Epona's back. Noticing Rusl's lack of mount he gestured for Rusl to come over.

"It would seem my mount done a runner." The old man mused as he walked over.

Link reached down a hand. Rusl chuckled and took it, hoisting himself up onto the mare's rump.

Link gently squeezed Epona's reins and they went cantering back to Hyrule Town.

It was evening by the time they arrived. Link and Rusl dismounted. Link tapped Epona's shoulder, telling her to return to Kakariko. The mare nickered sadly. She longed for them to canter through Hyrule's fields just for the sake of it. But she knew that Link had responsibilities. Responsibilities that overruled her. The teen seemed to sense her sadness as he tenderly stroked her long face. With a final nicker of farewell the mare cantered away.

"I'll see you at Telma's Link!" Rusl said as he headed back.

Link nodded and wondered off to Agitha's Palace. Despite the approaching night, the town was pretty packed.

"99 sols trapped in the wall, 99 sols trapped by hands, take one down, get chased around, 98 sols still trapped on the wall."

People began looking at Link. Then teen's face flushed scarlet as he was quickly identified as the source of the sound. Link looked down at Midna who was singing away happily.

"Midna! Are you nuts?!" Silver hissed.

"97 sols trapped in the wall, 97 sols trapped by hands…"

Silver sat on the imp.

"oof…gerroff!" the imp tried to push the wolfos off her. She noticed the townspeople looking at Link strangely.

"He he…oops…" she whispered sinking back into the shadow.

Link sidestepped into a tent, eager to escape the people's stares.

Link looked around, it was dark. All of a sudden a light switched on somewhere, momentarily blinding him. Silver snarled.

"Welcome STAR fun show. Tell me young sir, can you defeat the cage? Only 20 rupees."

Link and Silver exchanged glances. Why not? Link handed the man a red rupee.

"He he he, good luck…on losing"

Silver picked up this mutter and snarled at him.

Link entered the cage. There were a number of glowing orbs and platforms,

"Its simple, collect all the orbs within the time limit and you win. 3…2…1…GO!"

Link shot off like a rocket, using his double clawshots he climbed from place to place. Within moments he had grabbed the last orb and plopped down into the centre of the cage triumphantly.

"Wha-wha-wha?!" the man looked from the less than half full hourglass to Link and back to the hourglass.

"H…how did you?"

Link shrugged and left the cage. Silver trotted up to him proudly and yipped happily. The teen chuckled and ruffled her head.

As they left, the man narrowed his eyes angrily. He would get them back, they could be sure about that.

As Link emerged from the tent, there was a series of squeals and shrieks. Link and Silver looked to the source. A group of girls with an assortment of hair colours stood at a circle staring with admiration at him.

"AHHHHHH IT'S HIM!" a green-haired girl squealed.

"IT'S THE ONE WHO BEAT THE STAR GAME!" A red head shrieked.

"He's so dreamy." A yellow girl swooned.

"OM MY GODDESS HE'S LOOKING AT US!" green cried.

They screamed and fled. Link and Silver exchanged confused glances.

"You have got to be kidding me" Midna muttered.

Link and Silver oblivious to Midna's comment, walked on. Link steered towards Jovani's home. There was still a lot of people out on the streets and Link was glad when they escaped into the seclusion's of Jovani's garden.

Ducking behind a corner, Link transformed into a wolf.

"I don't like that STAR man. He seems suspicious." Silver noted.

Link nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The wolf and wolfos trotted through the crowds of cats.

"Hello Silver nyan!" a little voice said.

"Nyan! Long time no see!" the wolfos cried.

The grey kitten ran up to the two canines. Silver licked the kitten's ear in greeting, making her giggle.

"Who's your friend nyan?" she asked.

"That's my friend Link."

The wolf nodded and bent down sniff the kitten. The kitten licked his nose. Link smiled.

"Yana!" A queen called.

Nyan looked over at her.

"I have to go nyan. See you later Link nyan! Bye Silver, nyan!" the kitten mewed before running to join her mother.

Link smiled sadly when he saw Nyan being licked vigorously by her mother. The little kitten's mews of protest going unnoticed by her mother made the hole in Link's throb. That was something that looked so…well right. Something that he hadn't had…that he could never have. The hero's shade's words came to mind. "My child" Had it just been an expression, or an inkling of truth?

Silver caught the sad expression on her friend's face.

"What's up?"

The wolf was startled out of his daze, He looked at Silver and smiled, no, there was nothing wrong.

Silver watched Link dig under the wall and crawl into Jovani's house. Ever since he'd returned from his errand the last time they had visited Hyrule, Link had seemed a little distracted. Promising herself to interregate him later on the subject she crawled in after him.

Link emerged from the dirt. He pulled himself out and shook himself, sending dirt flying. The teen was slightly taken aback when he saw Jovani making tea.

"Oh doggy! You came back!" the man's face fell when he saw Silver. "And I see you brought your doggy friend too." He glowered at Silver.

Silver growled.

Link barked loudly before a fight could ensue. Midna, perched atop his back threw a pouch to Jovani. Before the pouch could hit it stopped in mid air, and 60 poe souls flew out of the leather bag. They encircled Jovani and there was a blinding glow. Link and Silver covered their eyes. When they could see again, they saw Jovani in human form.

"I'm…I'm back! You did it! I'm back!" The man got up and did a little jig.

Silver rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?"

Link nodded and they turned to leave.

"Now now you two, just wait a moment. I need to reward you two somehow." Jovani's expression changed to that of malice. "I heard there's a large reward for the capture of a wolf and an imp."

Silver and Link snarled. Midna raised her hand, ready to slap him across the face. Suddenly there was the sound of something heavy falling. Link reacted first, he threw Midna. The imp knocked into Silver and they were sent rolling. Link leapt, a cage clanged down in front of him. The wolf hit the bars hard. He yelped and jumped back. His tail hit the back of the cage. The wolf snarled and began viciously gnawing at the bars.

"HA! You'll fetch a nice little reward doggy!"

Link looked up and snapped at the man. He chuckled.

"Thank you ever so much for freeing me. Now, why don't you go and enjoy your reward?"

In walked a squadron of moblins. They hefted up the cage under their shoulders, ignoring Link's snarls and bites, and marched out again. On the way out they threw a bag at Jovani. Outside, there was the crack of a whip and the squealing of boars.

Silver groaned as she came to. She stood up, coins fell from her like water. The wolfos climbed out of the pile of coins. Then it all came flooding back, Link, the cage, Jovani.

Silver looked at the treacherous man who was, at that moment, admiring the jewels that he had been given.

"You traitorous snake!" Silver yowled, leaping at the man.

She hit him hard in the back, knocking him to the floor. Alarmed, Jovani began fighting back, kicking and punching Silver. The wolfos bit his arm and clawed his chest. Eventually Jovani stopped struggling, instead, he whimpered and cowered away from his superior opponent.

"How DARE you betray us! After all Link did for you! We were wrong to slaughter all those poes because of you! We should've left you to rot!" Silver snarled.

"Please…please don't hurt me!"

"WHY? WHY JOVANI? Why did you betray us?"

"be…because I needed to be free. That doggy was the only one who would help me. I needed the gold and the jewels to please my girlfriend. But…the poes turned me into a monster. I needed someone to free me so that I may…make her happy!"

"PITIFUL SCUM!"

Silver lunged at his throat. Jovani screamed. Silver's teeth snapped shut less than a millimetre from his skin. The man trembled beneath her.

"You should think yourself lucky that Link is so kind to you humans. I swear by Farore that if you EVER cross our path again, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out you hear!"

"Yes! Yes!"

With a growl of annoyance, Silver stepped off the man's chest. She walked over to where Midna was buried. Carefully placing the unconscious imp on her back, she then dug her way out.

**Dun Dun Duuun! Link's been wolfnapped! Well, there's my promise, I'm going to beat up the STAR man a little later on. So yeah, new development. But by Din that sidequest is so POINTLESS! Its like…what the hell? Damn you Jovani with your pointless gifts and stupid greed. I hope your girlfriend murders you. v Anyway, let's see if any of you can guess where Link is being held. So yeah, keep reviewing guys! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again. Thanks to everyone who favourited/reviewed/followed, you made my day. Anyways, I'm just gonna' write. (and I'm sorry for not updating earlier, school is a bum…L)**

To say Link went quietly was a lie. The wolf charged the bars of the cage and attacked anyone who got too near to the bars of the cage. The moblins were carrying the cage on their shoulders, marching through the deserted streets of Hyrule Town. When they neared the entrance to Telhma's bar, Link had an idea. The wolf charged the bars of the cage. His momentum sent the cage tumbling out of the hands of the moblins and clattering down the cage where it came to rest not far from the door to the bar. Link growled at the pain his tumble cost, but none the less began barking loudly, trying to grab the attention of those inside.

Inside, Rusl sat at the table with the other members of the rebel group.

"Does anyone else hear barking?" the old man asked.

"I thought it was just me." Shad replied.

Louise heard the barking, it was Link, and by the sounds of it he was in trouble. The cat jumped up onto the table and meowed loudly. She grabbed Rusl's sleeve in her jaws and pulled on it, trying to get him to look outside.

"Ok cat, ok, I get the message, you don't like the barking." He said as he followed the cat to the door.

Inside the cage, Link continued barking. The moblins ran to him and heaved the cage back onto their shoulders. The wolf snarled and snapped at them before renewing his cries for help. To his great relief the door opened to reveal Louise and Rusl. The wolf barked urgently at them.

"What in Farore's name? That wolf?"

Link barked at him desperately. An angry moblin banged the bars of the cage with his cudgel, deafening Link. The wolf barked again.

Louise ran towards Link, meowing for him to stay strong.

Rusl didn't know what to do. He'd seen that wolf at the village, wounded it even. He'd been sure that the wolf was a monster, but right now, seeing the creature being carried away by moblins, obviously crying for help…he wasn't so sure. That wolf's eyes, it reminded him of someone. However, whatever his thoughts were, Rusl hadn't been fast enough to act. On seeing him the moblins increased their speed to a run and were up the steps and away.

As he was borne away, Link howled. Why hadn't Rusl save him? Was it because he was a monster? He was carried away out of the gates and towards the field. Link's howl faded, and with it did all hope of escape.

Silver grudgingly climbed off of Jovani and stared daggers at him as the man scrambled to get away. The wolfos dug out Midna and gently licked her hand. The imp stirred.

"Link…" she murmered.

Silver whined, he'd vanished without a trace.

The imp's eyes flashed open and she jumped up.

"Where's Link?"

"Midna…Link's gone. I can't pick up any trace." Silver hung her head.

At this point in time, Gengle crawled out of hiding.

"I apologise for my master, I had no idea that he intended to sell you out. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that your master is a treacherous lying snake that deserves to be eaten by like-likes." Silver replied.

Midna floated lower to look at Gengle.

"Did you see where the wolf went?"

"uh…yeah…" he was cut off.

"SILVER!" Nyan burst out of the soil and bounded over to the wolfos.

"Monsters! Monsters put Link in a cage nyan! They took him away nyan! The monsters are going to eat Link, nyan!" she babbled.

"What?" Midna demanded.

"Shut it Midna!" Silver snapped, she looked back to Nyan. "Are you sure?"

The kitten nodded.

"Ok Nyan, I need you to tell the cat's to get a message to Epona. Tell her exactly what you told me. She'll know what to do. Alright?" Silver said, bending down so that she was eye level. Nyan nodded.

"Then there's still time! Midna, get on!" the wolfos cried.

The imp nodded and plopped down onto Silver's back, intertwining her fingers into her silver fur. With a bound Silver knocked down the door and emerged into the now pouring rain. She sniffed the ground. It was faint from the rain, but there was a slight scent of moblins. She ran through the streets, as she ran she heard barking. Link. They came up to Telma's bar, looking down she saw Rusl standing in the doorway. How could he? To his adopted son of all people! Silver snarled at him. The man looked up.

Moments after the moblins disappeared with the wolf did he see Silver appear at the top of the stairs with the imp that usually rode the wolf. Silver snarled at him. Why was she angry? Did she know the wolf?

Midna gave Silver a kick.

"They're getting away!"

Silver snapped her head as a howl echoed through the deserted streets, through the torrential rain she glimpsed a procession of moblins bearing away a cage. Silver barked and ran towards them. She sped through the gates and leapt down the stairs, desperate to catch up. At the bottom of the stairs were a flock of large Kargoracs. As Silver reached them, she saw one grab the cage from the moblins and fly away. Silver barked to Link, the wolf howled back. A flock of Kargoracs flew away to join the one carrying Link. Silver ran at them and slaughtered the moblins mercilessly. Once their ash had been scattered she turned on the reptilian birds.

"Keep one alive, I'm going to need it for what I want to do." Midna told her.

Silver nodded and leapt, she tore out the throats of three, and grabbed the fourth's tail, dragging it to the ground.

From her back, Midna leapt onto the bird's back and used her magic to create a bridle. Her fiery hand yanked hard on the reins, silencing the bird. Midna then ordered the bird to pick up the wolfos. With and a flick of the reins Midna had the bird give chase to Link's abductors.

The flight was awful. Link had flown by kargorac before, but never like this. The constant swinging of the cage meant he couldn't stand up and he felt horrible seasick. The high winds blew the rain near horizontal and the wet bedraggled wolf thrown from side to side by the winds. For what seemed like an age, they travelled through the storm, but at long last the winds began to die down and the rain dwindled away. The wolf looked down and saw the desert spreading out before them. So they were taking him to the old moblin base. However, to his surprise, the camp had not only been fixed, but refurbished so that it looked like a labyrinth, with every corridor watched by at least two towers and patrolled by several moblins. It seemed they'd learnt their lesson after Link's multiple sneak attacks. Finally the kargorac began to descend. It dropped the cage in a small courtyard and flew off to land else where. Link steadily got to his paws and growled at those who surrounded him. A crowd of moblins watched him with silent terror. Link nearly smiled at the thought. From the ranks King Bulblin shoved his way to the front and stared down at the wolf. Link snarled.

King Bulblin and Link stared each other for some time. Then the monster babbled something to his subordinates. A group of large moblins approached him apprehensively, two held coils of rope, another two with clubs, and another with a bottle of liquid. They approached the cage. Link snarled at them, daring them to approach. One approached the cage bars. Link snapped at his hand, succeeding in ripping off the glove. He spat it out disdainfully. The moblins nodded to each other and the one with the bottle threw it into the cage. The bottle smashed on the ground and purple smoke began cloud around Link. Around him, the moblins pulled their masks over their faces.

Link's eyes stung as the smoke enveloped him. Damn Poison! He put his paws over his nose in an attempt to block out the smoke. However, as a wolf he couldn't do anything like that. He cursed. The poison was beginning to take affect. Slowly, he lost all feeling in his body. The smoke's paralysing affect soon left Link lying helpless on the cage floor, unable to move or do anything in fact.

After seeing the wolf fall, the moblins crept forward. The two moblins with clubs pulled a wall of bars off of the cage and threw it aside. The two with rope walked forward and began tying the wolf.

Link couldn't do anything while the moblins tightly tied his paws together. He couldn't even snarl. When it was done, he was dragged away by the two moblins with clubs to King Bulblin's feet. He babbled something at the wolf in a mocking tone. Link couldn't even narrow his eyes. Curse his helplessness. The king made a sound that could've translated as a laugh. Then he grunted something again and Link was dragged off.

The hero was thrown into a cell in the ground. The only way in or out was through a hole in the ceiling that was covered with a grate and about three metres above him. It wasn't until several hours 'till Link could move again. As soon as he could, he began chewing through the ropes on his legs. That done, the wolf began pacing. He could sense four moblins standing guard above. That way block he scrabbled at the floor. It was solid rock. The walls were the same. Link lay down in the corner of his cell and put his head on his paws. Trapped.

Silver and Midna flew through the storm, by the time dawn arrived they were flying through clear skies. Midna looked down.

"Gerudo Desert!" she cried to Silver who hang precariously from the kargorac's talons. "We can land over there!"

The bird landed by the entrance to the Cave of Ordeals.

"Well, how are we supposed to find him?" Midna asked.

Silver scanned the desert, through the haze she noticed a camp of sorts.

"Midna? Was that always there?"

The imp squinted at the camp.

"Well yes, but it seems different some how. Better then how it was last time." She murmured.

"Last time?"

"Me and Link broke into their camp and completely devastated their forces. We even sent their king off crippled. However, they set fire to that place and we barely made it out. Now it looks brand new…" she trailed off.

"Do you think Link's being held there?"

"Maybe, but breaking in like that…we'd have to scout it out first."

"I could go" Silver volunteered.

"No Silver, your fur stands out like a sore thumb. You wait here and howl, we need to know if Epona's made any progress."

Silver whined.

"I know you want to help him, but you're no good to anyone locked up in a cage."

Silver nodded to the imp. Midna gave her a smile and disappeared in a cloud of twili magic. Silver put her muzzle to the sky and howled the Epona's melody. The air around her shimmered in time to the music.

In kakariko, Epona had just received news of Link's capture from a starling. The mare thanked the bird and galloped away to Ordon. Ilia stared after the mare, confused. Had something gone wrong?

Epona was speaking to the animals in Ordon when she heard Silver's howl. It floated on the wind and the sweet melody conveyed its dark message.

"What did it say?" asked Margaret.

Epona had assembled all the animals in Ordon, including the goats, cuckoos, dog, cat, falcon, monkeys and birds.

"Silver's arrived at Gerudo Mesa. They've taken Link to a moblin camp in the desert. Midna's gone to scope out the place." Epona translated once the howl had died away. "Rory" she turned the beagle puppy. "Can you howl back a message, tell her that I'm gathered the Ordons and once she had Link, tell us the warp point."

The puppy nodded and returned the howl. Around him the air shimmered with the melody of the village.

On the Mesa, Silver cocked her ear to the return howl. Good, Epona was getting ready to defend the warp point. No doubt that when they left they'd have half the moblin army on their tails. That done, Silver lay down in the sparse shade of the entrance to the cave and out her head on her paws.

Link was lying in his cell, it was now morning and the intense heat was beginning to heat up the ground. When suddenly, through the air cut a howl. Link listened. It was Epona's melody, and Silver was singing it. Link longed to howl back.

From above, there was a series of babbles. Link looked up. Then he heard a voice. A hated one. Link snarled at the grille. The wolf got a shiver up his spine as someone performed Twili magic. In the centre of the cell materialised Zant. (**Bet you didn't see that coming**) Link snarled at him and dropped into a fighting stance.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble you know."

Link's snarl increased in volume and he prepared to leap. Zant looked at the pieces of rope on the floor.

"hm, those moblins really are as stupid as they look."

Link took this window to leap and attack. Zant created a barrier and it propelled Link off. He hit the wall with a crack. To Zant's mild surprise, the wolf got up again. This time Link circled his enemy, trying to get behind him.

"Midna really was foolish to choose you to oppose me. Why choose a lowly beat such as yourself?"

Link snarled, swiped with his tail, knocking back his hand. Stunned momentarily Link leapt over his head and slashed with his jaws. Link smiled inwardly at the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. At least he'd been able to wound him.

Zant whirled round on him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screeched.

The insane twili rose his hands up and Link was thrown against the wall and pinned there by an invisible force. The force crushed down on the hapless wolf. The triforce on his paw flashed urgently, trying to deflect the magic. Zant walked towards him, a knife sliding into his hands. Part of his mask retracted revealing his mouth. He put the blade to Link's throat.

"Hah! So Midna thinks you're the sacred beast. Foolish girl! I'll crush you like the insect you are."

Link snarled, and tried to push off the barrier that restrained him. It was beginning to crush down on his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. Zant removed the barrier, letting Link drop to the floor. He then jumped back.

"So sacred beast! Let's see how fair against me?"

Zant began spinning wildly, the blades in his hands humming death. Zant began to advance on Link. The wolf had to think quickly, without his human form, he didn't stand a chance against an attack like this. He had to call for help, even though he hated to put his friends in danger, he wasn't good to anyone dead.

Convinced, Link put his muzzle to the sky and howled the Ballad of Twilight. The air around him shimmered in unison to melody. Zant's spin attack hit the shimmering air as if it were a stone wall. Zant stopped spinning and put his hands to his ears.

"Stop it! Stop that wolf!" he cried I agony.

Zant fell to his knees as the melody reached its climax.

Out on the Mesa, Silver heard the melody and added her voice to song. The air around her shimmered, and through the haze could be seen a golden wolf, howling along.

Somewhere in the camp, Midna heard the howl. She smiled at Link's quick-thinking. The Ballad of Twilight could only be played/howled/sung by Twili Royalty and the sacred beasts. Zant's evil heart couldn't stand its power. She merged with the shadows and hurried to the source of the sound.

Back in the cell, Link saw Zant on his knees. Link continued howling, stopping now would break its power. He heard Silver's voice join his, and the golden wolf's. He smiled, he wasn't alone.

"Shut up!" Zant whimpered.

Up above, the moblins couldn't comprehend what was happening. They just stared dumbly at the scene. In the end, King Bulblin came storming in. He snatched a bottle of purple liquid from one of the dazed moblins and threw it down into cell. It shattered and the paralysing smoke flooded the chamber.

Immediately, Zant's mask covered his face to block out the poison. Though the Ballad of Twilight was effective against evil usurper kings, it done nothing to keep the smoke at bay. As the poison spread through the wolf's body, Link's howl faded away and the wolf fell to the floor.

Zant recovered and climbed to his feet. He kicked the hapless canine.

"Not so big without your little song are you?" Link managed to snarl.

Zant kicked harder, Link tried to snap at his foot, but the paralysis had rendered him helpless.

Zant chuckled. A blade slid into his hand. Slowly, Zant cut a line across the wolf's face. Blood pooled along the cut and

"Hah, now scared beast, I'll give you a day. You have one day to live. For this time tomorrow, your spirit shall resurrect my master, and you shall die. Let's see how well Midna fares against me then, presuming she doesn't try to rescue you of course. I have a little…surprise for her." Then with a mocking laugh he warped away.

The smoke took a long time to clear, meaning recovery took even longer. It took a full hour for the smoke to disperse. Unable to move, Link could go nothing but lay there and curse his weakness.

It wasn't particularly difficult for Midna to find Link's cell, and ridiculously easy to bypass the guards and enter. When the imp emerged from the shadows of the underground cell, her breath caught in her throat. Laying in the corner was Link. He didn't move when she approach him. Blood matted one side of his face. The imp floated forwards and knelt by his head. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered, as she sensed the poison inside of him.

Link whined weakly. Telling her about Zant.

"Shh, its ok." She said, stroking his head. "Try to hold out a little longer. We'll come rescue you, I promise."

Link whined again.

"I don't care what Zant is planning. Besides, I have Zelda's help." The imp patted her heart. Link whined in protested. "Ok, what if I promise to warp out if we're seen. Does that satisfy you?"

Link whined again, signalling his approval.

Midna leaned against his shoulder.

"Stupid beast!" she said half-heartedly.

Link smiled inwardly, insulting him was Midna's way of showing him she cared.

The imp put her hand on Link's wound, making him shiver inwardly. Slowly she closed her eyes and pulled back her hand. Her fingers pulled out a purple crystal from her wound. Once it was out, Link sighed. Midna crushed the crystal in her hand and it dissolved into black squares. The wolf moved his head to face Midna nuzzled her hand in appreciation.

"Now, it'll take some time for Silver to get here so don't go dying on us!" she ordered, ruffling his head.

Link barked his understanding. Then Midna warped away, leaving the wolf alone in his cell.

Midna arrived on the Mesa, startling Silver out of her sleep.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, they stuck him in some underground cell right in the centre of the camp." Midna replied, perching herself on the arch of the Cave of Ordeals.

"Is he ok?"

"Well…"

"Midna!" Silver barked.

"Don't you shout at me half-wolf!"

"What did they do to Link?" she demanded, letting the insult slide.

"They're using poison to weaken him. Zant cut his face in revenge for him howling."

"We have to go then!" Silver ran forward, Midna's hand pulled her back.

"No, we wait until nightfall, for what I'm planning we'll more shadows." Midna explained.

Silver growled and sat down in the shade to await nightfall.

In his cell, Link sat in the shadows, uncomfortable in the heat. Above there was the grating sound of the grill being moved aside. Link looked up and growled. A bottle was thrown in and grey smoke billowed up from the bottle remains. The effect was immediate and before he could comprehend anything Link was out cold. With their masks on, a few moblins dropped down and approached the wolf. They hauled him out of the cell and dragged him away.

Link came too inside a wooden building. He looked around for a place to escape, none. There was a grumbling chuckle behind him. Link turned and saw King Bulblin staring down at him, giant axe in hand. Link snarled and assumed the battle pose. The king swung his axe. Link leapt over it, and to his great surprise was still sent flying and would have hit the wall if he hadn't been yanked back. The wolf got to his feet and shook his head to dispel the pain. Then he noticed the chain on his foot. Or rather, it was the same manacle, but a new chain had been attached to it, anchoring him to a ring in the centre of the room. Link snarled at Bulblin. How dare he play dirty!

Everything went down hill from there. With his movements limited, even though he could dodge the blade, it still caught the chain and sent him flying. Soon his paw began bleeding, making it harder to grip the sandy floor. Every now and again the axe would graze him. Link stood facing his opponent. He held his paw up off the ground. Sand and grit had got into his wound making it sting and it bled profusely. Numerous other cuts crisscrossed his body, turning his proud grey fur crimson with his own blood. Bulblin faced him, he had his own wounds, where the wolf had managed to surprise him. But they both knew that the wolf was out of surprises. The chain jangled as Link shifted his weight. Then an idea struck the hero. Link judged the length of the chain. He smiled inwardly. This tactic might be enough to give him the edge he so desperately needed.

Link leapt forward. Anticipating the move Bulblin swung his axe. Link ducked beneath the blow and slashed the king's stomach with his claws. Bulblin immediately counteracted. Link ran around behind him and slashed again at his back. Bulbin swung at him. Link ran round to the front and slashed yet again. Realising his tactic, Bulbin began to swing earlier. Anticipating the counter, Link began to run around in circles, ducking beneath the king's blows. The wolf felt the chain begin to shorten. Once it was sufficiently entangled around Bulblin's legs Link ran for the wall. The chain snapped taught and pulled Bulblin's legs out from underneath him. With a grunt of surprise Bulblin landed heavily on the ground. The building shook with the impact (**fattie**). Link doubled back and leapt onto the king's back. His jaws sunk into the king's neck. But before he had the chance to bite down, a volley of arrows hit him. Link's leg gave and he collapsed.

The moblins that had been stationed in the rafters jumped down and dragged the wolf from the king. Bulblin ripped the chains from his legs and stood up. He babbled something to his minions. Then he and the moblins advanced on the hapless wolf.

Night fell and Silver and Midna crept across the desert, watchful of the towers stationed everywhere. They reached the wall without any complications.

"Alright, keep still." Midna said.

Silver nodded. Midna raised her hand. Silver shuddered as shadows enveloped her in their cold darkness. However, once Midna finished the spell, Silver was now completely black and travel in the shadows without being noticed. All she had to do now was stay out of the light.

Midna perched herself on Silver's back and she began running along the wall shadows. Whenever they came to a torch, Silver would lie in wait for a patrolling moblin. Once one got close, Silver would pull it into the shadows and silence it. Then when the watchers (moblins on watch towers) were looking the other way she would dash across the light and back into the safety of the shadows. Midna guided them through the camp successfully and they weren't seen once. It didn't take long for them to reach the place where Link's cell was buried. Silver crouched in the shadows. In the centre was Link's cell. Around it stood four moblins. Around them patrolled four moblins. Two going clockwise, two anti-clockwise. The entire courtyard was watched by three towers constantly and five alternating towers.

"They're really scared of Link aren't they." Silver muttered.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that we've already got those walking corpses shaking in their boots." Midna replied.

Silver rolled her eyes, she wondered if Midna had ever spoken a sentence without containing some kind of insult (including tone of voice).

"Is the distraction set up?" Silver asked.

Midna nodded. She sent up a black flare, invisible to the moblin eye. There was a screech and the kargorac, mounted by illusionary Silver and Midna began circling in the sky. The camp immediately came to life. There were moblin hollers echoing everywhere. The kargorac swooped down and knocked down one of the watchtowers stationed on the cell. It fell, the edge reaching the grate over Link's cell. Silver ran along the shadow created by the fallen tower to the grating. She was pretty slim, and it only took a small nudge to create enough room for to slip in. Silver dropped lightly to the floor. She bit back a gasp when she saw Link.

The wolf was lying in the corner of his cell. The injuries that had been received from his battle were joined by a multitude of bruises, cuts and gashes caused by clubs and maces. Silver ran to his side and whined softly, nudging his face. To her relief, Link opened his eyes. The wolf whined for them to leave.

"Shh Link. We're gonna' get you out of here." The wolfos said.

Link tried to stand up, but fell back down again.

"What have they done to you?" she whimpered as she and Midna put him on her back. He was heavy, but Silver ignored it.

Outside, Zant spoke to Bulblin.

"Keep an eye on the cell. No doubt that this is just a diversion. As soon as you find them, attack. But…" Zant's voice adopted a dangerous tone. "do not kill the imp nor the wolf. If you do, I'll make sure you die as slowly and painful as possible. Do you understand?"

Bulblin nodded.

"Good, now get ready."

However, Zant had underestimated Midna's power.

Silver walked to the centre of the cell so that she was underneath the grating. Midna rose up into the air and Silver and Link disappeared a flurry of blackness. Bulblin arrived only in time to see Midna spin away.

**Alright, what did you think of that? Sorry it took so long, homework's really starting to build up. Damned GCSE's. Anyways, no one got it right! I think… I had fun writing this though. Link beating the crap out of Bulblin again and forcing Zant to his knees with a song is strangely entertaining. The thing about the air shimmering when they howl was only mentioned now because you wouldn't really see it in the rain, and they warped last time so the shimmer was sort of cancelled out (plus I only thought of it now but that's beside the point). Keep reviewing guys! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gonna' try update every half-week. I will fail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Guess who's gonna make a comeback!**

**EptasticGirl: Ouch he'll be feeling that tomorrow morning. Mind you don't kill her, we'll be needing her later. He he, sorry 'bout that…**

Silver landed in East Hyrule field. Waiting there were Epona and four-legged allies including dogs, cats, the cuckoo assassination squad (**I know I said they wouldn't return…I lied**), goats, horses and monkeys. Epona cantered over to Silver; distraught at the sate of her master. Gently, Midna lifted the unconscious wolf onto the mare's back.

"You go on ahead Epona! I'll make sure no-one follows you." Silver said over her shoulder as she turned back to the warp point.

Epona nodded her head and wheeled away.

"We'll get back-up!" she cried.

Silver nodded. She turned and the joined the ranks of the animals. It wasn't long before the first moblins materialised. Silver howled a battle cry and they charged (**cue epic battle music**).

Midna sat on Epona's bare back, holding Link in place. It wasn't long before they reached the bridge. This was usually where Epona would refuse to proceed, but not today. The mare galloped on. People leapt out of the way in front of the charging mare. Soldiers cried out warnings, but made no attempt to stop her. Epona galloped down market street and clattered clumsily down the stairs. She skidded to a halt in front of Telma's bar. She kicked at the door. It didn't take long for the door to buckle beneath the mare's hooves. Once the door was down the mare neighed with triumph.

The occupants of the door stared at the door blinking in surprise. Epona ducked through the door and entered. She carefully turned, being sure not to hit anything. There was a unified gasp as the mare revealed her precious cargo.

"What are you doing standing there like that?! Help him!" Midna snapped.

Telma reacted first.

"Right you lot, give us a hand!" she said, striding over to the mare.

The woman gasped when she saw just how badly the wolf was battered.

"What in Nayru's name happened?" she muttered.

Aaru stood and came over. Followed by Ashei and Shad. When they reached for the wolf, Epona laid her ears flat back and nipped Aaru's arm in warning.

"Can it Epona!" Midna snapped.

Epona relented. But her ears stayed back and she kept a wary eye on those handling her master.

"Careful now!" Telma said as they lifted the wolf from Epona's back and laid it on a table. "One of you go call the doctor."

"I'll go!" Shad said, standing up to leave.

"Tell him Shad, that if he refuses, I'll double, no triple his tab."

Shad nodded and left the bar.

"Hey, I don't think we should help this beast." Rusl said.

All eyes turned on him. Epona snapped at him and snorted angrily. Midna scowled angrily.

"Are you blind Rusl? Look at him, he's hurt!" Ashei said.

"Every creature deserves the right to live Rusl." Telma added.

"That creature was involved with the kidnapping of the village children. He attacked me himself!"

Mild shock passed through the hylians.

"LIES!" Midna shouted. "That wolf! That poor dying creature over there was the one who bloody SAVED the children! If it weren't for HIM then they'd still be trapped in that horrid nightmare that YOU failed to protect them from!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback by the outburst.

"Who are you to make such false accusations?" Rusl retorted.

"Who I am is of no importance! You HAVE to save him!"

"What's to say that YOU aren't another monster?!"

"At least _I_ didn't abandon him to the monsters! _I_ didn't stand there and watch as they carried him away in a cage!" Midna screamed.

"Is this true Rusl?" Aaru asked.

Rusl turned to his companion.

"He attacked my village, he stole my son among others, he attacked me. I thought he deserved it." He said quietly.

"TRAITOR! We should never have brought him here Epona. Let's go!" the imp floated over to the wolf.

Much everyone's surprise, the wolf whined.

Midna's expression softened and she floated lower. "What did you say?"

The wolf lifted his head weakly and whined.

"But they don't want to help you. What's to say they won't turn on you and kill you? Where will Hyrule be without you?"

Epona walked over and nuzzled the wolf's head.

"His trust in you is misplaced. You have to help him or I swear, promise or no promise, I will make sure you all pay."

At this point in time, Shad returned with the doctor.

"Rusl, if you have a problem with the wolf, you can sort it out later. Right now, he's hurt. It would be cruel to kill when he trusts us like this." Aaru said.

Rusl turned away and sat down, still smouldering from his argument with the imp.

As the doctor treated the wolf, Telma approached Midna.

"Who are you exactly?"

"A friend of Link's." she replied simply.

"Where is he? That boy is always off wondering. Sometimes I wonder if he has some lone wolf complex in him." Telma said.

"You have no idea." Midna replied.

Once the doctor had finished and left Midna went to sit with the wolf. She leant against his shoulder, humming the ballad of twilight. Epona walked over and lay down in the corner of the room, taking the postman's place.

Out in the field, Silver was slashing through the moblins left right and centre. There seemed to be no end to the monsters. However, her allies were faring well. A few minor bumps and bruises here and there but other than that their side had yet to take casualties. Silver tore out the throat of an advancing moblin. Silver risked a glance at her allies. She could smell their fatigue. Her skin prickled as dark magic transported another wave. Silver looked at the advancing monsters. She bit back a gasp when she saw a giant blue moblin atop a massive boar leading this new wave. Silver snarled.

"Fall back! Get to the gates!" she cried, she wasn't about to risk her allies.

The animals obeyed and retreated to the gates.

"Rory! Howl for Midna, tell her the situation!"

The beagle nodded, he ran to the back of the group and put his muzzle to the sky. He howled the song of the village. The air around him shimmered as his howl was amplified.

In Telma's Bar, Link was recovering. Midna was leaning against his shoulder, resting. Epona likewise was taking a well earned nap. The bar residents were going about their daily business. Suddenly, a howl resonated through the bar. The wolf's ear shot forward and he lifted his head. The sudden movement woke Midna.

The bar inhabitants turned to them. Midna cocked her ear to the sound, listening.

"Buggar." She cursed. "They've sent in Bulblin."

The wolf stood up and jumped off the table.

"Get back up here!" Midna ordered.

Link barked at her. He turned to Telma and co. He blinked in appreciation. Epona stood up and walked over.

"Don't you dare! You're no match for Bulblin as you are now!"

Link looked back at expectantly.

"Don't you give me that look, get back on the table this instant."

The wolf ignored her command.

"What is he saying?" Telma asked.

"He wants to go face Bulblin. It was him that beat him up so bad." Midna rpelied.

"Why would you want to go anywhere near that monster?"

The wolf barked. But for all the bartender knew, he could've said anything. She looked for Midna for a translation.

"Why do you have to make it sound so reasonable?" she turned to Telma. "He says that the moblins won't leave until they recapture him, or he beats them at their own game. He said that Silver and her allies won't last long against him."

The wolf nodded.

"Silver? As in Link's companion?"

The wolf nodded his head. He barked again at Midna, more insistent this time.

"Fine, but use the Master Sword first. And take Epona too."

The wolf nodded. Midna floated and landed (for once) softly on his back.

The wolf whined to the hylians.

"He says thank-you for everything. And that he'll…what?" she looked to the wolf.

"Uh-uh, not happening wolfie! We're leavong. Thanks!" and with that she, the wolf and Epona left.

"I wonder what he said?" Aaru mused.

"What're you standing around like that for? Go and help!" Telma barked.

"What?" Shad said.

"If Silver is there, Link will be too." Telma said.

"Tousche! Alright you lot, let's get going." Aaru grabbed his gear, his companion followed suit and they filed out.

Outside, Midna changed Link back into a hylian. His heightened senses picked up the talk inside.

He growled and took Epona's reins. Then he began to run through the streets towards the East Bridge.

When he and Epona reached the gates, Link stopped and vaulted up onto the mare's bare back. Epona cantered through the gates and out onto the bridge. Link raised the Master Sword and Epona reared. All eyes turned to him. King Bulblin who had been advancing on the allies stopped dead in tracks. Silver barked with joy. Epona leapt into a gallop. She jumped over the allied animals and ran straight at Bulblin. At the last second she skipped aside and Link sliced his sword across Bulblin's chest, almost cleaving the monster in two.

At this strike Silver howled a battle cry and the animals resumed their battle with the moblins. Making sure that none harmed their champion.

Bulblin screamed. Epona stopped not far behind him and turned around, facing him once more.

The king weighed up his chances, he'd fought this hylian before and had lost every time. However, he could numerous wounds littering the youth's body and behind the stern expression he could sense pain. Bulblin smiled to himself, now the odds were even.

He wheeled his boar around and charged. Epona did likewise and the fourth battle between these two enemies ensued.

Rusl, Aaru and Ashei rushed through the streets of Hyrule, heading for the east gate. They could hear the sounds of battle echoing outside. The doors were flung open when they reached them. What they saw was animals savagely fighting moblins. And much to their surprise, in the middle of the field; Link mounted on a bare back Epona was fighting a giant blue moblin that must have been Bulblin. Of the wolf there was no sign.

"There's Silver!" Ashei said, pointing to the white wolfes who was currently facing off against three moblins.

Without a second thought the three joined the battle.

Link charged again, at the last second, Epona jumped aside and Link brought his sword up and sliced Bulblin's throat and shoulder. The king roared in agony. The king surveyed the battle. The animals were beginning to beat back his minions, and now three hylians had joined the fray. Bulblin locked eyes with the youth. There was no mercy in those eyes. Making a quick decision, the moblin king bellowed his horn. Suddenly, all the moblins, including himself, disappeared in a flurry of twili magic.

When his enemy fled, Link breathed out a sigh of relief. He bent over Epona's neck and stroked her. The mare turned her head to face him and nickered, concerned. Link smiled tiredly. Midna peeked out from his shadow.

"We need to get you to Kakariko. You three could do with a rest." Midna said.

Link smiled at her concern. She scowled at him.

Silver padded over, she looked relieved and tired. Wolfos and hero smiled at each other.

"LINK!" Rusl cried running over.

Link sighed, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

**Well, what did you think of that. Its quite a bit shorter than the other one. Next chapter, I promise to wrap this and the STAR game up. Besides, I need to finish re-re-re-playing Twilight Princess to check the last bits and pieces. Nyeh… Anyways keep reviewing guys! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Gah, my hand is killing me. Damn you exams, Damn you! So yeah, sorry this took so long, I had an essay exam thing to do. Blegh! But oh sweet Farore so many reviews. I'm so happy! –happy flail dance- **

**AreiaCananaid: Let us prey… no…wait pray.**

**Eptastic Girl: You must have a lot of frying pans. I don't think Link would approve but alright. Restrain yourself until I finish the story though. –Midna hides behind Link- Keep that mallet in hand, we're going for Zant soon. And yeesh try not to scare the living bananas out of her. They're back, from outer space! And won't be staying for very long.**

**Dragoness of storm: Thank-you! :D**

**Nejoyoukie: Join the club, all members require a weapon of some sort. Thank-you! :D he will…in time. Fear the pulverising poultry. And goddess, Ganon would be SO screwed. **

**And thanks for every one who favourited and followed! You fill my life with rainbows! (and frying pans)**

"So you're telling me that, that…King Bublin kidnapped the children and that when you rescued them. That he later kidnapped Colin, and that you battled him and his army and won. And that you battled him and his army again when you took Ilia and a zora boy to kakariko and won. And that you battled him a third when you infiltrated their camp. Am I missing anything?" Rusl said.

Link nodded. He was anxious to leave. The youth was angry at his helplessness against Zant and was eager to give him a hiding he'd never forget.

"I can't even begin to fathom what you get up to." He sighed.

Link chuckled.

"Well, let's just be glad he's on _our_ side." Shad said.

Link stood up. He nodded to Rusl.

"You leaving already?" Rusl asked.

Link nodded again.

"Alright then. Stay safe. And tell that Midna girl I'm sorry for shouting at her."

Link smiled and turned to leave, Silver hot on his heels. It was still dark when they left the bar. Silver tugged on Link's tunic. Link nodded and signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the wolfos asked.

The wolf nodded.

"I know you want to get going, but I think it's a good idea for us to rest up at kakariko."

They had taken the shortcut past the main plaza so as not to frighten anyone. Link stopped and looked at her.

"Look at yourself, you've more cuts than a pincushion. Tell him Midna!"

"She has point. You did spend the last couple of nights locked up in a pit. Not to mention the fact that Silver led her own little army against the moblins as well. If she's coming she has to be in good shape."

Link growled a little but consented.

"Good dog!"Midna said patting his head.

Link would've given her a little buck if he hadn't been so tired.

"HAND IT OVER!" a voice cried.

"No, please, I can't…" a smaller voice stammered in return.

"HAND IT OVER NOW!"

Link and Silver exchanged glances and ran towards the tent. Inside they saw the STAR man and a youngish boy.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

"But…I don't have any…"

"NO MONEY! THEN ITS SLAVERY FOR YOU!"

At this last remark Link snapped. He leapt from the shadows and pinned the STAR man down. He snarled deep in his throat and his teeth hovered inches from the man's face.

"GET OFF ME!"

Link snarled and let his claws dig into his skin.

"Please! Take anything you want. Take…take the boy! Yes, eat the boy! Just let me go!"

While this went on, Silver crept out of the shadows to the boy. The boy gave a yelp when he saw her. Silver lowered her muzzle and whined. Signing she meant no harm. When the boy realised this, he stretched out a tentative hand. Silver allowed him to pet her. Once she'd gained his trust she went and sat down in front of him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Midna asked.

She'd left Link's back and come to hover beside the boy.

"uh…I was out walking on the street when he snatched me into his tent…then he, said that if I didn't play his game he'd take all my belongs…he didn't explain anything, just shoved me into the cage…I didn't know what to do and I lost…then he demanded me forfeit money…but I didn't have any money to give to begin with…he…said that he'd sell me into slavery."

"Men like him is why this world is riddled with monsters." Midna spat.

Silver growled at the STAR man.

Link who had overheard this conversation increased the volume of his snarl and let his claws dig in further.

"uh…not the boy…then those girls…they come here every day…you could just wait 'till morning and eat them…"

Link was disgusted by this man. How dare he sell out others in exchange for his own life. He let his claws draw blood.

"GAH…a goat…wolves like goats…I could get you a goat to eat…"

Midna floated over to the STAR man.

"Let me talk to him Link." She said.

The wolf obliged and stepped off the petrified man. He went and sat by Silver. The boy was little scared at first, but when the wolf whined to him and Silver licked the wolf's ear. He cautiously put out a hand to pet him. When he did, the wolf's tail started wagging. Now the boy stood between to wolves, a hand on each of their heads.

Midna's hand shot out and pinned him to the cage wall.

"You just don't get it do you?" she sneered. "We're not like you! The more lives you offer up, the angrier Link will get. And trust me when I say that, that wolf took on an entire army to save one child." She let this sink in.

The man's eyes darted to the wolf. Link yawned, showing off his large white fangs. The man gulped.

"If you promise to never ever con, abduct or threaten anyone again AND tell me where you sent the people you put into slavery, then maybe I won't let Link rip your throat out."

The man nodded fearfully. Midna let him to drop to the floor.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Near…near kakariko gorge."

"better, now, if I find you breaking your promise, I won't hesitate to let Link end your pathetic life."

Link padded up to her. She sat on his back and with Silver and the boy in tow they trotted out. Suddenly something went whirling towards Midna. Midna ducked, avoiding the object. Quick as lightning Link was upon the STAR man. The man's crossbow lay broken beside him. Link's teeth flashed. The man screamed. Midna floated over.

"Next time you try that, Link won't be lenient."

The STAR man opened his eyes and was pulled into thee wolf's startling blue eyes. They were familiar some how. He'd seen them before. But couldn't remember when. Link stepped off and Midna seated herself on his back again.

The man's hands went to his face. Around his eye was a crescent shaped wound bleeding profusely.

Link left the tent to join Silver and the boy.

"You two alright?" Silver asked.

Link nodded as did Midna.

"What's going to happen to him?" Silver asked.

Link barked a suggestion.

"Alright, but I thought I told you that you needed rest. Running about the place is not going to do your wounds any good. Urgh stupid beast." She cuffed him over the ear.

Link winced. Midna turned to the boy.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They died several years ago." He replied.

Link whined and licked the boy's hand in empathy. Silver too rubbed her head into his hand.

"You too huh?" he said.

"Any family?"

The boy shook his head.

"Ok then, listen I'm going to take you to some friends. Tell them what you told me. Then we'll take you to Kakariko Village." She said.

The boy nodded.

They walked back to Telma's bar. Link barked for them to open the door.

"Midna?" Shad said.

"You know anything about slavery?" she said as Link (wolf) walked in.

"What?"

"Tell them what you told me." Midna said to the boy.

So the boy did. The faces of the bar's occupants grew grave.

"If it weren't for Midna and her wolves I might've ended up in slavery." He said, finishing his account.

"And where is this happening?" Aaru asked.

"Kakariko Gorge." The boy replied.

"Alright then, Ashei, Rusl, you with me?" the old man said standing up. They nodded.

"You go home to your parents now, we'll look after this." Telma said, putting a hand on the boy's head.

"I…don't have any." He said quietly.

On hearing this the woman pulled him into a bear hug.

"Oh you poor thing." She said.

"We're taking him to Kakariko." Midna explained.

"But the road is treacherous." Telma replied.

"Link's taking us."

"Well, if he's taking you then it must be alright. Tell him to come by later." Telma released the boy.

"Be good." she said.

The boy nodded.

The boy followed the wolves outside. They led him to the east gate. As they walked, the boy began asking questions.

"Isn't the big wolf called Link?"

"Yes and no. There's two Links, wolf Link" as she said this she patted the wolf's flank. "And hylian Link. You'll meet him at the gate." Midna explained.

"Are you three coming with me?" he asked.

"Link and I won't. He doesn't really like Hylian Link so they steer clear of each other. I'll be staying with him because he wouldn't last a second without me."

Link gave her a little buck.

"Oi you!" she snapped, cuffing his ear again.

"Silver will be staying with you though."

The boy smiled at that and petted Silver's head. They arrived at the gate.

"Well, this is where we part. The other Link will be along shortly." And with that wolf Link loped away.

A few minutes later, a teenager clad in green clothing jogged over. He smiled at the boy.

"You're Link right? The other one?" the boy asked.

Link nodded. The teen patted Silver's head in greeting. Then he pulled the horse call from his pouch.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

Link smiled mischievously and blew the call. A sweet melody filled the air. There was a neigh and the most beautiful horse that the boy had ever seen came galloping towards them.

When she arrived, Link stroked her muzzle affectionately.

"She's beautiful." The boy breathed. "Can I?"

Link nodded and stepped aside. The mare sniffed his hand and then allowed herself to be petted.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Link pointed to the crest on her martingale.

"Ep-o-na. Epona, is that her name?"

Link nodded again. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. He walked to the left side of Epona and beckoned for the boy to follow. He obliged. Grasping the boy's waist with strong hands he lifted him up onto the front of the saddle. He then climbed up behind him. He picked up the reins and gave a light tap with his feet. The mare neighed with joy and cantered off, Silver running beside her.

The boy couldn't contain his excitement as they went up into a gallop. He yelled with exhiliration as they sped towards Kakariko. Even when Link had to draw his sword and slice any creature that got too close of shoot down and Kargorocs, the boy donned a grin on his face.

Before long they reached kakariko. The boy was upset when they trotted into the village and Link helped him down off the mare. A robed man approached them.

"Good to see you Link. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Ryan. He brought from Hyrule town because I had no family." The boy said.

The shaman nodded.

"I am Renado. You are welcome here. Already some of Link's friends from Ordon reside here."

"LINK!" a voice cried angrily.

Ryan could have sworn Link shrunk away slightly.

Renado sighed.

"HOW DARE YOU LET EPONA GET HURT! SHE CAME BACK COVERED IN WOUNDS!" a girl raged, storming over.

Ryan heard Link gulped and sidle behind Epona.

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE PATHEIC EXCUSE FOR A HORSEMAN!" shouted in his face.

"Calm down Ilia. I am quite sure Link didn't mean any harm."

"Keep out of this Renado. Link needs to be taught a lesson!" she said to him.

Link took this opportunity to creep away.

"GET BACK HERE!" she ordered.

Link froze.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked.

"Ilia. A friend of Link's from Ordon. She is, as you can see, very protective of Epona…and very easily angered." Renado replied.

Ryan looked at Ilia. She was scolding Link angrily. Ryan felt sorry for him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Silver whined.

"What's up?" he asked.

She gestured to Link.

Ryan looked closely at him. Then he realised that he was covered in wounds. He seemed pale and his hands were shaking.

"Hey! Ilia!" Ryan cried.

She turned on him.

"What do YOU want?" she demanded.

Facing Ilia like that, he felt his confidence desert him. Silver growled at her.

"Link brought me here from Hyrule Town. He fought off loads of monsters to keep me safe." Ryan said timidly.

"He did?" she asked.

Ryan nodded. She turned back to Link.

"Is this true?"

Link nodded.

"Look closely Ilia." Renado said to her.

Ilia looked at him questioningly but nonetheless looked at her victim. She gasped when she saw the wounds that riddled his body and the rips in his tunic. All her anger left her.

"Inside now!" she ordered.

Link gulped again and walked into the inn.

**Yay, I kept my promise. Twilight realm next! Fear the disembodied hands! Well, that's it for now. Keep reviewing guys. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! So many reviews, I feel so happy! Finally finished my comic so I can now devote all my time to Heart. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed. **

**AreiaCananaid: They deserved it. You aren't allowed to do it in the game so I took the liberty to take revenge. Thank-you! ^-^**

**Eptastic Girl: He might… Best weaponry ever! Yeah, she sucks. I commend you for your self-control though. I still have to finish replaying TP, butt the hands are scary… -hides behind Link-. FOR HYRULE! **

**TwiliCuckoo: Any sideshow owner is suspicious (no offence to legit sideshow owners). Thanks! ^-^**

**Guest: Yes he is, bet you didn't see THAT coming. Link is too kind. Yeah Ilia is so insensitive. Anyone who owns a horse will know how Link feels.**

Link opened the window. He looked over his shoulder, Ilia was sound asleep. Good. He nimbly crouched on the sill and with the elegance of a cat dropped out of the window. He landed silently on the floor and crept towards the cave that had become Epona's stable. When he had snuck into the shadow of the cave he signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf. The transformation complete he walked over to Epona and Silver.

"Is it time?" Silver asked.

Link nodded.

"Be careful won't you. I don't want to have to carry you back half-dead again. You here me?" Epona said.

The wolf nodded.

"And for the love of Farore keep each other safe." Epona continued, leaning down to nuzzle the wolf.

Link licked her ear and nodded. A smile playing on his lips. The mare then nuzzled Silver.

"Do us a favour and kick us backside into the next milenium!"

"Will do!" Silver replied, returning the nuzzle.

"If you're all done." Midna interrupted.

"You stay safe as well Midna." The mare said softly.

Midna shrugged. She patted Link's neck.

"Off we go."

Link nodded and cast one last forlorn glance at Epona.

"See you around master." She said, a hint of sadness to her voice.

The wolf dipped his head in farewell and padded out of the cave. Silver padded close to him, fear gnawing at her stomach.

Once outside, Midna warped them to the Mirror Chamber.

When they arrived, Midna changed Link into a hylian. The teen ascended the stairs, Silver sticking close to him. The four mirror shards floated up into the air above the mirror stand, before slotting themselves back together. The mirror glowed. There was a humming behind them, Link and Silver spun round to see the chains around the rock glowing a dull white. To their surprise, the chains suddenly turned to dust and were scattered. The rock fell to the floor and embedded itself in the sand. The impact caused Silver to fall on her paws. From behind them, the mirror emitted a ray of light in which strange symbols grew. The light hit the rock and veins of white light spread across the rock. Where the light hit, a series of circles appeared, in the centre of which was the triforce.

"Some call our realm a world of shadow, but that just makes it sound bad." Midna said. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty, you have seen it yourself when the sun sets in this world. Bathed in that light, the people there are pure and gentle…" she paused and a scowl grew on her face. "But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world." Her expression turned to one of sadness.

Link looked at his companion/mistress. He couldn't even imagine the sorrow and fear she was feeling at that moment. No wonder she had thought to control him and exploit his weakness as a wolf.

"It was all our doing…" a deep voice said from behind them

Silver looked to this new voice and saw five ghostly figures standing behind them. She whimpered; she didn't do ghosts. Midna turned to the source of the voice.

"We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness." The bowed to Midna. "O Twilight Princess."

Link and Silver looked at Silver, their gazes demanding answers. She slumped and lowered her gaze.

"What? So you knew?"

She closed her eyes as a wave of sorrow washed over her.

"As a ruler who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you."

Memories flashed before her eyes; her backing away before Zant, holding up her hand in an attempt to erect a barrier, him waving his arm and sending her flying, changing her into an imp, her fleeing the palace and her submission of the fused shadow that now served as her mask of shame.

"In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast."

The memory of Link's first encounter with a shadow beast and the twilight. The teen being slowly strangled to death as he struggled to free himself, and how he first transformed and was dragged away, while she watched from behind a tree.

"That's why, when I found you, I thought I could use you Link. And I only cared about returning our world to normal. I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all."

Midna opened her eyes and looked at her companion.

Link looked at the ground, contemplating Midna's words.

"But after witnessing the selfless lengths that you and Princess Zelda have gone to…the sacrifices you made…I now know from the bottom of my heart that I must save this world too. There is no other way." She looked into Link's eyes, determination shining in her red eyes. "If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda." She floated closer to him. "Let's go Link! For Zelda! For all of this world! For Hyrule!"

Link searched her eyes. Then his gaze softened and he nodded. He trusted Midna, no matter how she treated him.

Silver whined. How could be so forgiving? Midna had just admitted to not caring whether he lived or died and NOW he was putting his life on the line for her. Why?

Link looked at her smiled reassuringly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Midna said.

Silver looked at Link.

"I can warp you back to Kakariko and you can wait there."

There was the magic word.

"I'm not trusting you to look after Link!" Silver said.

"I admire your trust in me Silver." Midna pouted.

Link chuckled as the two argued. He saw the sages bow and disappear. A white rectangle beneath his feet glowed. Link turned to face the rock. Before him stretched transparent steps marked out by glowing white lines. Link began to ascend the steps.

On seeing Link walk away, the Midna and Silver ceased their argument and hurried after him. When Link stopped, Silver pressed herself against him, shivering in fear slightly. He put a reassuring hand on her head. Even Midna floated closer to Link. Then they dissolved into twili squares.

They reappeared in a strange realm. Silver staggered a little, feeling a little bit warp sick. Link however, was unaffected having overcome warp sickness months ago. He surveyed the surroundings. It was the twilight realm alright. However, to his surprise he didn't transform.

Suddenly, he saw a group of shadow beasts in front of him. Link drew his sword with a steely slither and advanced forward.

Midna who had been contemplating on how to avoid her people suddenly saw Link advance on on of her subjects.

"LINK!" she cried.

She zipped in front of him and spread her arms in a protective fashion in front of the beast.

"Don't! I know he looks like a monster, but he's one of my subjects. Zant changed him into a horrid creature." She said.

Link looked closer at the beast behind her. Midna was right, he wasn't the same as the other beasts. More humanoid. Link sheathed his sword.

Behind her, the Twili groaned. Midna scooted behind Link.

"I can't let them see me. If they do, they'll see what a weak ruler I am and completely give into the darkness." She said.

Link's eyes softened with empathy. He and Midna weren't so different after all.

Silver trotted up to them, now over her warp sickness. On seeing the wolfos, Midna landed on her back.

"Hey what in Farore's name are you-?"

"Shut up, Link has no shadow here so I'm riding you. I don't want my people to recognise me." Midna explained.

Silver pondered this for a moment. Then a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"HEY EVERYONE! MIDNA'S ON MY BACK!" She cried.

All eyes fell on Midna.

"Shut-up you idiot! Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!" Midna said, smacking Silver repeatedly.

Silver burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny you know!" Midna growled, cuffing her hard on the ear.

"OW!" Silver complained.

Link rolled his eyes as yet another argument broke out between his friends. Bored, he decided to do some poking around. He noticed three pass ways, the centre on was blocked off, the one to the left was separated from the main land by a chasm so the only available path was too his right. He went to investigate. As Link passed another very tall twili he couldn't help feel a shiver of fear. He just prayed that Midna was right in saying that they weren't shadow beasts.

When Midna and Silver finally surfaced for air in their argument they noticed Link was missing. A quick scope of the area revealed him to be heading towards a building. Silver gave chase.

Link turned and smiled at his companions before raising his hands to lift the door. However, to his surprise, as soon as he ventured near it the grooves filled with the blue light and the door lifted. The door open, they entered.

It was dark inside. Instantly, they spotted twili babas and twili keese. Link drew his sword and growled. Silver dropped into a fighting pose and readied herself to attack. Slowly, they advanced. A twili baba spotted them and screeched a warning to its comrades. Suddenly they set upon by twili monsters. Link and Silver sprang into action, dispatching monsters left, right and centre. It wasn't long before the last keese exploded and Link and Silver were left panting in the centre of the room. After a few moments reprise they continued onward.

The rest of the mini-dungeon was easy enough. Though Link was a little put off by the black fog. However, it wasn't long before they reached a large room. At the end of the room was a hand clasping a strange glowing orb.

"Link! That orb! We need to get it!" Midna said.

Link nodded and jumped down the ledge. Strange, why were there ledges in front of every door. Wouldn't that make it harder to get out? Link shrugged and took a step forward.

SLAM

Behind him an glowing orange fence embedded itself into the floor. Link gulped. Suddenly, an insane laughter filled the air. Midna scowled.

"ZANT!" she spat.

"Ah Midna, how nice of you return." He said.

Midna stared daggers at him.

"That isn't how you're supposed to treat your king."

"You're not my king, Zant! You're nothing but an pompous, overdressed retard!"Midna retorted.

"My, my, such language. Now we can't have that now can we?" he rose his hand to attack.

When the fireball came, Link leapt in front of his friend and bashed the fireball back. Just before the ball could hit he teleported away.

"An image?" Midna said under her breath.

"Oh, it's you…" Zant said dejectedly. "Are you a cat or something? Why the HELL can't I kill you?"

Midna couldn't help but poke her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Zant scowled.

"How dare you mock me?! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he began flailing around, throwing fireballs.

Silver, Link and Midna hid themselves behind Link's shield.

"How old is this guy? Seriously? I was more mature when my crown was still too big for me (**failed** **baby-reference**)." Midna said.

When the barrage finally stopped, Link turned on the offense. He leapt and nearly cleaved the spirit in two. He screamed and stumble backwards.

"I'll be back little hero. And when I do, you'll drown in a pool of your own blood." Then he disappeared.

"What a cheerful fellow." Silver muttered.

"Link, grab that orb. I want you to take it to the plaza."

Link nodded and approached the hand. With a slash of his sword the hand relinquished his grip on the orb. Sheathing his sword he picked it up.

"See that circle in the centre of the room. Put it there."

Link nodded and put it in the centre of the room. Veins of blue light spread out across the room and a staircase appeared. Silver and Link ran up. Link fished out his clawshot and pulled the orb to him. With the absence of the orb the staircase disappeared. Link turned and ran through the door, Silver behind him. When the entered the room, the black fog that Link had clawshot over lay between them and the door.

"Don't worry Link, the orb's light will dispel Zant's fog."

He nodded and ran forward, as he did so there was a sound behind him. A ripple spread across the door and the hand floated through. Link turned round slowly. Sweet flippin' Farore! A disembodied hand was floating right above him. Link bit back a scream and ran away. The hand slammed down to where he'd been standing a few seconds ago. He ran into the centre of the room and put the orb down.

"Its after the orb Link. It's one of Zant's flippin' traps. It'll chase you until the leave the building."

Link nodded and he and Silver began scaling the stairs.

"You can knock it out with arrows."

Link nodded and nocked his bow. He fired three consecutive arrows before turning and sprinting for the door. Once he got there he quickly got out his clawshot and pulled the orb to him. The stairs disappeared and he and Silver ran into the next room. He couldn't fire arrows and run at the same time. He put the orb down for Silver to hold. Link pointed to the door. Silver nodded and started running. Behind him, the hand appeared. Link fired three arrows and sprinted for the exit. As soon as the door opened he dashed outside and leant against the wall, breathing heavily. Next to him there was a ripple on the door way. He cast a demanding look at Midna.

"What? The hand shouldn't be able to go outside."

Link turned back to the door. The fingers on the hand emerged. And to Link's surprise began to smoulder and burn. The hand retreated back inside. The teen breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Silver, put the orb down in one of those two circles."

The wolfos obliged and headed for the plaza. As she passed a twili the mask on its face disappeared and he shrunk a little. He gaped at Silver. Midna hid her face.

"The sol turned them back! I knew it!"

Silver continued and put the sol down in the plaza. Blue veins spread across half the plaza. That done Silver sat down and looked questioningly at Midna.

"That is a sol. It is half of a pair that act like suns for this world. Without them, this realm is nothing more than the twilight zones Zant made. I guess he locked up the sols when he cast me out. That little son of a-"

She was interrupted by a surprised moan. Midna squeaked and hid her face.

"You two need to find the second sol."

Link nodded and walked over to the other building. Now…how to get in…

**Alright that's another chapter done, albeit a short one. I thought it'd be better to break up the dungeon stuff into three chapters. Hah, hands up who, after Midna asked to hide in your human shadow immediately changed into a wolf and ran around the twilis. –puts hands up- Oh and by the way, in the beginning, Link is running away from Ilia. **

**SWEET FARORE THOSE HANDS! The first time I played it I threw down the wii remote and tried to hide behind me dad. Who the hell came up with creepy disembodied hands stalking you through a dungeon trying to squash you flat and mug you? –sniffs- they give me nightmares. **

**Well, that's all for today. Keep reviewing guys, I love them! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed. You be my favourite people at the moment. Warning: this chapter contains psychopathic twili villains with the brain capacity of a five-year-old; this may lead to death-by-laughter.**

**Nekoyoukie: He deserves it for making us all spend our money on his crappy game. He didn't take her because he didn't have a horse and cart and he couldn't really ride through moblin-infested hyrule field doubled up with an old lady. Has he? I think he only did it with the kid, and the kid could sit on his lap easily. And if he did (and I'm just a blathering idiot) then it's just the fact she's little old lady and he doesn't want to give her a heart attack. That'll do! Yeah, with friends like her who needs enemies? Hi-5! Right after I finished the second mini-dungeon my dad pointed out I could've just shot them down. He he...oops. Consider it fixed.**

**Eptastic Girl: He got TOLD! As I said, the brain capacity of a five-year-old, at best. Hands have heads? What is this world coming to?! D: That should so be a game. Who can donk enemies on the head most! FOR HYRULE! (sorry for nicking that)**

**Teddi8347: Its irresistible right?! To put it this, Link would rather face down a mob of moblins than an angry Ilia. Well, she does care more for Epona than Link. Thank-you! :D Once. Oh, I only played the game once so never knew there was a second item. I might have Link play it later, when Ganon's been Linked (epic fail).**

**Guest: She's some scary best friend. Who the Hell came up with that idea anyway? Or rather (no offence) how drunk where they when they designed them?**

**AreiaCananaid: Thanks! Almost? Don't quite get that, but thanks anyway! :D**

**5 reviews! Oh I'm so happy! –epic happy flail dance-**

**I should just shut up and write shouldn't I…**

Link was creeping through the second building. This one was considerably longer and he was finding it harder to work out escape routes. Silver's phobia of heights was helping much. The wolfos spent the better part of the journey clinging to Link's back as they clawshot over the sea of black fog beneath them. You didn't need to be a twili to know it was bad news. However, at long last they reached the final room. Once off the ledge, a barrier appeared behind them. Once again, insane laughter filled the room. Spirit Zant flickered into view. On seeing them, his face fell.

"You again! Why can't you just died?!"

Link couldn't resist a smug smile as he drew his sword.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" he raged, stamping his feet in a childish tantrum. "I won! I'm king! My word is law!"

Link and Silver exchanged slightly confused glances.

"How the hell did this wacko manage to overthrow you?" Silver asked the imp on her back.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

While Zant has his little temper tantrum, Link took advantage of his distraction to make an attack. He stalked Zant, creeping up behind the usurper like a predator. When he was within striking distance, Link raised his sword and leapt in an attempt to cleave the spirit in two. His sword made contact with the armour and although it didn't quite him in two, it would certainly give him a backache the next morning. Zant screamed and jumped away. Link could've sworn the room got hotter as Zant flew in rage. He summoned a ball of purple energy and threw it at the ceiling. Link raced towards Zant, but the spirit just flickered and disappeared as soon as he got close.

The energy ball hit the ceiling and dissolved into a warp-point. From it swarmed thousands upon thousands of twilit keese. Link was forced to turn around and grapple with the swarm. Zant laughed as Link struggled to slash through the swarm. The spirit began forming another ball.

However, Silver had other ideas. She leapt towards him, sinking her teeth into the gap between his helmet and armour. Zant shrieked and teleported.

Link slashed through the last of the keese and much to his surprise, found Zant within striking distance of him. Link spun, a wave of energy expelled from the blade and slicing Zant in two.

As the spirit flickered, Zant shrieked angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU STUPID LIGHT DWEELER! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL CHOKE ON YOUR OWN INSIDES! YOU…YOU…*****"

Link smiled smugly and twirled his sword before sheathing it. An obvious boast. Midna grinned, showing her fang.

"I'LL GET YOU!"

And with that the spirit flickered off and disappeared in a cloud of fog. The fog dispersed in a circle. There was no time to react. The fog enveloped Link before he even knew it was there.

The teen was forced to his knees, it felt as if he had all of Hyrule on his back. His bones popped audibly as darkness covered him. By the time the transformation was complete, Link was lying, panting on the ground.

"Link?" her heard Silver call.

"Goddess damned Zant with his magic." Midna growled as she floated over.

The imp saw Link lying on the floor, breathing heavily. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"Don't be a wuss! Its better than what I got!"

The wolf narrowed his eyes at her and picked himself up: walking slowly out of the fog.

"Why'd you change?" Silver asked.

Link barked in reply and flopped down onto the next to her. Silver gave an apprehensive glance at the fog.

"Oh…" she muttered.

The wolfos lay down next to him. Link was breathing pretty heavily, and Silver could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Obviously forced transformation really took it out of a wolf. Silver leaned against Link and put her head on her paws.

"Take a nap. The freaky hand can wait."

Midna looked at the two canines.

"No Silver, the hand can't wait! We need to get moving." Midna said.

Link went to get up. Silver shot Midna a meaningful glance. The imp looked at the wolf. The forced transformation had exhausted him. They hadn't slept in at least two days. She sighed. I'm going soft. She floated down next to Link, shoving him to the floor before curling up next to him.

"Fine, an hour or two won't kill us."

Silver smiled. Link may not be able to handle bossy people, but she certainly could. The unlikely group slowly drifted off to sleep in the middle of enemy territory in a dungeon several feet from a terrifying hand monster.

Zant watched them from his, or rather, Midna's palace. Their position conveyed through an orb of purple energy.

"How stupid are they? Falling asleep like that. Maybe I should send someone to make sure that stupid annoying wolf doesn't wake up." Zant smiled at his own plan. "Oh I'm so smart! GUARDS!"

Two twilit assassins loped into the room.

"You see this wolf? Kill 'im!" Zant pointed to Link.

It had been a good three hours when Link had woken up. Midna and Silver were still asleep beside him. The wolf lay there, listening to the world, deep in thought. Namely about who he really was. What the Hero's Shade had said and where he had really come from. Before he could further pursue the matter, his line of thought was interrupted by the sound of snarling. Link lifted his head, listening to the sound. The movement woke his companions. The door suddenly imploded as four masked shadow beasts burst into the room.

Link leapt to his feet, snarling a threat. He barked for Midna to retreat to a safe distance. The imp obliged and floated to the safest place, behind the Zant hand. Now any attack would be intercepted by the hand, which would drop the sol and attack anyone close to the orb, namely the twilit assassins.

Link leapt at the nearest assassins, sinking his jaws into the creature's neck. It thrashed wildly. One of its comrades swiped at Link, sending him crashing into a wall. The wolf got up and shook himself to dispel the pain before leaping back into the fray. Silver joined him, swiping at the monsters. Strangely, the assassins ignored the annoying white pest, instead concentrating on the wolf.

Link swiped and slashed at assassins but found himself being overwhelmed. These monsters were several times smarter than their counterparts, the Twilit beasts. Growling, he barked for Midna to use the force field, before remembering that she hiding someplace safe. One slashed at the wolf. Link jumped back, but still received a nasty gash across his muzzle. He yelped, turning on the offensive. He slashed the throat of an assassin, actually succeeding in decapitating the creature. Let's see him try to get up again.

Silver leapt onto the back of another assassin, tearing at the back of its neck. She managed to tear out half its neck, but by some miracle, the creature managed to throw her off and continue attacking Link.

Midna didn't like this. These beasts had been the reason for Hyrule's fall. Ignoring Link's warning she floated over to him and landed on his back.

Link immediately barked at her angrily.

"Shut up and channel magic!"

Link shut up and with Midna's help, channelled the magic.

Silver had just enough time to leap out of the force field's range. The circle established, Link leapt decapitating the rest of the assassins.

In the palace, Zant who had previously been clapping his hands in glee at Lin's suffering, was now throwing another tantrum.

"DAMN YOU MIDNA! DAMN YOU WOLF! DAMN YOU ALL!"

Silver walked over to Link, who was trying and failing to lick his muzzle.

Silver rolled her eyes.

"Just change into a hylian and drink some potion."

Link nodded. But before he did he gave a series of small barks. Silver nodded.

"Alright then. Just make sure you follow me."

The wolf chuckled and nodded. Midna rolled her eyes and changed him into a hylian. Link reached into his pouch and retrieved a bottle of red potion, draining half of it. He sighed as the potion got to work on his injuries. He bent down to check Silver for wounds. She was fine.

Storing the potion he walked over to the hand. Drawing his sword, he slashed the hand, causing it to drop its prize. Silver picked the sol up in her jaws and ran for the ledge. As she approached the fog, it lifted in her presence, revealing the place for the orb. A flight of stairs appeared and Link and Silver vacated the room. Pausing only to pull the orb towards them with the clawshot. Silver ran on ahead of Link, leaping from pillar to pillar, riding the platforms. Link followed her, shooting arrows at the hand as he went.

However, come the second to last room, the hand appeared through the door and Link reached for an arrow. However he found his hand clutching at thin air. Damn! He would have to use the clawshot. This meant no more sniping. He ran forward and fired the clawshot three times at the hand before sprinting for the exit. He heard the hand come to life behind him as he passed through the door. By the exit, he saw Silver waiting for him, Midna on her back. Link gestured for her to move it. Behind him, the hand appeared through the door way. Link fired his clawshot three times again before sprinting after Midna. He left the dungeon and waited by the door, in case the hand decided to break few rules. The hand did come through the door. Link fired at it, keeping it at bay as much as he could.

Silver placed the sol next to its twin. Blue light flooded the area. The hand, which had just emerged from the door, was turned to ash. Link joined his companions.

"Link, swing your sword here." Midna said.

Link nodded, placing himself between the two sols. He then quickly performed a spin attack. He struck to the two orbs and to his great surprise; the master sword began to glow. Link stared at the sword in wonder.

"Now the master sword is imbued with the power of the sols. It should let you dispel Zant's fog now.

Link nodded. He and Silver ran up the centre path, destroying Twilit Kargoracs as they went. At the supposed end of the path was a waterfall of fog.

Link readied his sword, bringing it back into a spin attack. Light emanated from his sword, cleaving a path for them through the waterfall. They jumped through, just as the fog filled in the hole the master sword had cut.

Before them loomed a giant castle.

"Yours I presume?" Silver said.

Midna nodded. The trio entered the castle.

In short, the castle was relatively small compared to Hyrule Caste. According to Midna, the throne room was one of the topmost floors. The quickest way up was through a central hall. Link and Silver ventured forth. The power of the master sword meant that he could activate light crystals to make platforms and fighting twilit beasts and other monster was even easier.

At long last, they reached the hall. Link and Silver looked up. It was a very long way up. Link bent a little to allow Silver to climb onto his back. No doubt the wolfos would probably faint at that height.

Going up was long and tedious. Some of the platforms would disappear as soon as he stood on them and others would take him in the completely wrong direction. The presence of Zant heads weren't helping either. Link had special trouble with them, as he could not shoot them from a distance, and reflected shots did little to hurt them. Several times, he as sent flying into walls or platforms, he even fell several levels down on several occasions.

It took over three hours for them to reach the summit. But at long last the great doors of the throne room loomed before them. Midna floated up and inserted the key into the lock, causing the chains to fall down, near crushing Link and Silver.

The trio exchanged glances and walked through the door.

**Ok, really short chapter this one. I forgot how short the twilight realm dungeon was. The freaky hands are the longest part in my opinion. The palace part really isn't that hard in my opinion. Oh well. Keep reviewing guys. Alfedersehen! (my german is terrible D:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gah, Goddess damned headaches. OK, sorry if this chapter seems a bit weird, I got Dark Nuts playing whack-a-link in my head. Thanks to people who reviewed.**

**EptasticGirl: Yeah, he isn't the sharpest blade in the armoury. Killing Link and co. is like trying steal an apple from a horse; fruitless and painful. **

**Nekoyoukie: Yeah, sorry. The Twilight Palace just doesn't seem very long to me. I skipped the bulk of it 'cause this isn't a walkthrough and it's pretty much the same in each room. I promise you that I'll try to make this one 3,000 words. He..he…I'd better change that. –scuttles off to computer-**

Link, Silver and Midna strode into the throne room. The teen and his wolfos drank in the surroundings, trying not gasp in awe. Midna however, floated purposefully by Link's shoulder; her face set in determination.

The trio ascended the stairs, all eyes forward. Ready for anything. Link drew his sword with a steely slither. When the crested the stairs, their eyes fell upon Zant who was lounging in Midna's throne. They stopped, Link held his sword low and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Silver dropped back slightly, ready to leapt at the hated man's throat at a moment's notice. Midna floated in front of them, a scowl on her face.

"Zant." She spat. "Isn't it ironic?" She waved her hand and leant forward. "Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link."

Zant's lips twisted into a sneer.

"You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment…whelp." Zant smiled inwardly, this was in the bag. The creepy evil talk, Link's agonizing death, Midna's submission; he could have laughed at how they tried hopelessly to overthrow him. "And I will tell you of both magic and the oppression on the ages." The usurper stood. He began to walk forward, his mask retracting behind his ace. "The people of our tribe…a tribe that mastered the arts of magic…were locked away in this world like insects in a cage." He raised his arms. "In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred…nor even the faintest bloom of desire." He began waving his arms and twisting to and fro. "And all of it the fault of a useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable half-existence."

Zant twisted 180 degrees and leant back, wrapping his arms around his head and uttering a high pitched cry. He stood there like a taught spring for several moments. Link and Silver shuddered, contemplating what in Farore's name his spine was made of. (**Seriously, who on earth could do that without snapping their spine. It's really creepy) **Midna backed up slightly.

With a strange scream Zant unwound and jumped six feet in the air, pirouetting like a psychopathic ballerina. On landing, he flew into a tantrum, jumping up down and stamping his feet. The trio exchanged glances. Seriously, did this guy have no self-control or dignity? He stopped abrubtly and breathing heavily, continued.

"I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess."

He screamed and leapt at the trio.

Midna ducked behind Link's sword as the teen raised the glowing blade in defence. Zant jumped back and twirled behind them, spinning like an out-of-control spinning top. Everyone span to look at him.

"And why, you ask? Because I believed I would be next to rule our people! THAT is why!"

He slowly check his speed and with a HYAH stopped in a karate fighting position. Then with a weird strangled noise, the deranged usurper bent backwards, almost in two.

"But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler." Zant raised his arms. "It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens…and found a god."

Link and Midna exchanged glances. There weren't any gods.

"'I shall house my power in you' he said. 'If there is anything you desire, I shall desire it too."

Zant suddenly straightened up, his mask replaced.

"My god had only one wish." Zant teleported away and materialised back by the throne. Link span round to face him. "To merge shadow and light to make darkness."

Then the usurper rose up. Link and Silver nearly sighed with relief, finally something they could understand: a head on battle of strength and power.

The room grew dark until it was impossible to see. Zant gave a shout an a circle of red writing appeared behind him. Next thing they knew they were in a forested area. Link blinked in surprise. This was where had been where he had obtained his first fused shadow. Link fished out his gale boomerang and attached it to his belt, no doubt he'll be needing it.

Silver barked at Midna. "Link's shadow! Now!"

For once, Midna didn't fuss about being ordered around and slipped into Link's shadow. This was their area of expertise.

Zant prepared to fire a barrage of shots. Link threw a glance at Silver before throwing his boomerang at Zant. The weapon caught and sent his bouncing towards dry land. As soon as he was close enough, Silver leapt at his throat and sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder, tearing his arm and torso with her claws. Link slashed the other side with his sword. The usurper teleported back and fired a barrage fireballs at them. Link brought up his shield and braced himself. As soon as the last energy ball hit he threw the boomerang catching Zant again. Silver latched on and began tearing at him while Link hacked away at the other side.

Zant teleported back and summoned the strange circle. The room darkened and the scenery changed again: this time to a magnetic slab of rock floating on a lake of lava. Automatically, Link fished out his boot and pulled them on. He didn't have another pair for Silver. She would just have to hold on. Zant appeared and began rocking the floor. Link gestured for Silver to get on his back. She obliged willingly. Zant appeared and fired his barrage of fireballs. Link held up his shield and weathered the storm. To his surprise, Zant stood there, panting. Link took this chance to sprint forward and deliver a slash across his chest, cleaving Zant's armour in two and giving the usurper a nasty gash. Zant teleported into the air and changed the scenery.

This time they were underwater. Link nearly swore. He quickly pulled the zora armour over his clothes. Then it hit him. Silver had no way of breathing. Without thinking, he pulled the zora helmet off and pulled it onto Silver's head. Before the wolfos could protest he swam to the centre of the room.

Link was running out of oxygen fast. He pulled on the boats and rolled out of the way as eight giant Zant's head rose out of the sand. One of the mouth pieces retracted to reveal Zant, already firing. Link spun round, grabbing his clawshot and firing it, pulling the usurper to him. He was low on oxygen and managed a feeble slice before Zant punched him in the stomach, knocking whatever oxygen was left from his lungs.

At that point, Silver lunged. She knew Link had seconds before he drowned. She sunk her teeth into the gap between Zant's helmet and armour, ripping open a gash on his collar bone.

Zant teleported backwards and changed the scenery: leaving them high and dry someplace not under a mile of water.

Link was left gasping for air in a wooden grove filled with pillars. He sat up, coughing water. Silver left him to get his bearings, focusing her attention on Zant. The twili in question was skipping from pillar to pillar like a rabid dancer. Silver waited for him to stop, and leapt at him. Her jump fell short and she crashed into the pillar. Both Silver and Zant were knocked to the floor.

When Link managed to get his bearings he found Silver sitting, dazed, on the floor. On the other side of the pillar was Zant, his mask stuck in the ground. The usurper was kicking his legs in an inverted sprint, trying desperately to get the right way up.

Seizing this opportunity, the teen race over and delivered a crippling blow to the twili's stomach. His sword dented the metal and Link heard the satisfying crunch of, hopefully, bones. Zant teleported away and changed the scenery again; not at all enjoying this humiliating experience.

Now they were in the place where they'd fought blizetta. Silver's home territory.

Zant grew to the size of a behemoth and began hopping around, trying to crush Link and Silver. Silver pulled Link back and shoved him into an ice wall before leading Zant around.

In the ice wall, Link fished out his ball and chain.

Silver lead Zant to where Link was waiting, the usurper hit the ground and began stamping his feet, trying to squash the wolfos.

It was at this point that Link swung his chain and caught Zant's foot. There was satisfying crunch. He hoped it was Zant's ankle. The usurper began hopping around, clutching his foot and yowling in pain. Silver pulled Link from the ice and they chased Zant. The twili shrunk to the size of a small child, squeaking in pain. Much like a mouse. Link chuckled and swung his sword, near decapitating Zant. They repeated this process a couple of times before Zant decided that he wasn't gaining anything from this form of attack and changed the scenery.

Zant transported them to what seemed to be Hyrule castle before floating to the floor and falling on one knee. Midna poked her head out of link's shadow.

"He's weak, he won't be transporting us anywhere anytime soon. His backed into a corner now, be careful."A growl from Silver sent Midna back into Link's shadow. The wolfos was right, Zant was more dangerous now he was in a corner and it wasn't safe for her up there.

Not a moment too soon, Zant looked around and leapt to his feet. Blades slipped into his hands and the final phase of this seemingly never-ending battle continued.

Much to Link's surprise, Zant's battle form was open and clumsy. The teen easily sidestepped the lunges and delivered smarting blows to the twili's back. Silver too found it easier to duck under the blades and slash at his stomach and legs.

Eventually, Zant got the gist of it and changed his attack. This time he spun like a sharp tornado. Pirouetting like a hyperactive evil ballerina across the floor towards Link. The teen raised his shield, bracing himself against the attack. However, Zant did succeed and pushing Link into the wall. The wall repelled Link with a shot of electricity, sending the poor teen flying. Link's breath caught in his throat, but did not utter a scream. Not in front of the enemy, and defiantly not in front of a psychopathic, deranged, insane, childish enemy like Zant.

Link got to his feet, with some aid from Silver and ran away from the wall. Raising his shield against Zant, Link was pushed back but this time he was far away enough not to get electrocuted. Eventually, Zant's momentum dropped and his spin slowed.

Now that his enemy was disoriented and spent, Link raised his sword and brought it down in a crippling jump attack while Silver leapt at Zant's throat. Both attack drew blood and ruptured the twili's armour.

Zant teleported away and flew into a tantrum, screaming and shouting like a spoilt child who had been denied their chocolate bar. Zant reappeared, slashing his swords up and down through the air with absolutely no coordination or precision. Link and Silver easily avoided the attacks and delivered stinging blows to his back.

After a few more alternating attacks between spin attacks and wild hacking, Link and Silver managed to hack away the majority of Zant's armour. However, they themselves both donned numerous gashes and cuts were the blades had slipped past heir guard, as well as burns where they'd been shoved into the wall.

Zant performed another spin attacked. This time he shoved both Link and Silver into the wall. Silver uttered a yowl as electricity coursed through her body. Luckliy, most of it was absorbed by Link. When at long last Zant span away, letting the wall send them flying, Silver was barely conscious. Link's face twisted into a snarl.

In Link's shadow, the curse stone glowed black in reaction to Link. Midna gasped, Link's anger might cause him to transform.

The triforce on Link's hand flashed. Zant noticed this and from his spin exclaimed.

"You! You're the one my god was looking for! You're the one who defeated him!"

In his enraged state, the real Link registered this. So it had been true, the moblins had come looking for him. However, the real Link was buried so deep beneath his enraged self, there wasn't much he could do but try to control his body's direction. He performed a shield bash, stopping Zant's spin. Then with a war cry, he leapt into the air and brought his sword down, creating a large gash across Zant's torso, near cleaving him in half. Zant staggered back, screaming and yowling. He jumped up and down in a mini tantrum. But found himself lacking the energy. He stopped and fell to his knees. The usurper leant back and looked to the sky and uttered one last cry before falling forward.

The beast inside Link subsided and he fell to one knee panting. They were back in the throne room. The fused shadows flew from Zant and circled around Midna.

Midna felt power come rushing back to her, but when she looked at her hands they were the same.

Link looked at Midna, his expression one of empathy and sadness.

Midna looked herself over, despair creeping in.

"Y-You…TRAITORS!" Zant shrieked.

Link looked up to the source of the voice. Zant was slumped in Midna's throne, the fragments of his mask scattered around him. Anger replaced despair and Midna snapped.

"Traitors, ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes Zant! All saw it, a lust for power burning in you pupils. Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?"

Zant felt the truth in her words like the blows of Link's sword.

"Midna…foolish twilight princess...the curse on you cannot be broken…" Midna shook with rage and a furious snarl was etched on her face. "It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as the leader of the Twili will never return!" Midna's hair twitched into the form of a hand. "Already he has descended and been reborn in this world."

Link gave a little start and his hand strayed to his sword. Midna too dropped back. But Zant continued.

"As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!" Zant cried in awe of his master.

Midna lost it. Her hair grew and shot towards Zant, piercing his chest. The usurper yowled in agnoy as the magic shot through his heart. He thrashed wildly before ballooning and exploding under the onslaught of Midna's magic. The hair retreated back to Midna.

Her hands flew to her face.

I…I used just a fraction of the power that's in me now…I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestors magic?!"

Midna turned to Link.

"Link! Now is the time! We must save Zelda!" Link nodded and struggled to his feet. "The evil power Zant was wielding…I couldn't take it from him. But at least I still have the magic of my ancestors. With it, I can return the cherished power Zelda bestowed upon me…" she trailed off.

Link nodded, wincing at the movement.

"Grab Silver and let's get out of here."

Link nodded and walked over to where Silver lay. He lifted her onto his shoulders and turned back to Midna. The imp held out a hand.

"Now! Let's go! Princess Zelda is waiting!"

And with that, the trio dissolved into black squares.

Link and Silver materialised in Kakariko village. Midna quickly changed him into a hylian before anyone noticed.

Epona felt a shiver as someone performed twili magic. Master was back! She brayed with joy and gave alittle half rear, scaring the living hay out of Ilia. The mare galloped outside and found two very beaten up friends and one guilty looking Midna.

"What in the hay happened?!" Epona demanded.

"We got Zant." Midna said simply.

Epona snorted angrily and walked over to Link. The teen refused her aid, instead heaving Silver onto the mare's back. Only after he'd done that did he allow Epona to pull his arm over her neck and take his weight. Midna disappeared into Link's shadow when she heard footsteps.

Ilia followed Epona, wondering what was making the mare act up like that. Her question was soon answered when she found Link leaning heavily on Epona and Silver draped over the mare's back.

"LINK! You irresponsible little cretin! How dare you do a runner! And not only that, you went and got Silver beaten half to death! I swear, you'd better learn to learn swim fast because I'm going to chuck you into Lake Hylia, mark my words you little rat!"

Link sighed, the day Ilia didn't deliver some sort of threat or insult for letting his animal companions get a scratch would be the day cuckoos swim and Zant invites him round for tea and crumpets.

Ilia stormed over and snatched Epona's reins and half dragged the mare away with Silver still on her back to the spring. Link staggered and nearly fell if it hadn't been for Colin. Link smiled down at his little friend. The boy helped him to Renado's sanctuary where the shaman quickly tended to his wounds.

"Every time you come here, you'll covered in wounds and half dead. One of these days your going to get yourself seriously hurt or even killed." Renado chided.

Link smiled and nodded. His life didn't matter as long as everyone stayed safe. Colin helped where he could, which was mainly relieving link of his weapons and polishing them until he could his face in them. He was particularly interested in the boomerang, even striking up a conversation with the Fairy of Winds, who to Link's eternal embarrassment, explained his entire misadventure including all of his 'dunce' moments. Luckily, Talo, Beth or Ilia weren't there to repeat the tale at his expense. After several hours Renado sent Link to the inn for a good night's rest.

The teen walked out into the fading daylight and crept into the spring. Ilia was fussing over Silver and Epona, muttering curses on Link. He chuckled silently. However, Link didn't enter when Epona noticed him. Instead, he withdrew a bottle of blue potion and placed it by the entrance to the cave. He then whistled and crept away. He didn't leave until he heard the clink of the bottle being picked up.

"I know you're there Link."

Link didn't answer, instead heading to the inn for a well earned rest.

**Ah don't we all love Zant and his ballerina moves. Sorry if it sounded a bit repetitive, Zant's battle is very repetitive. Oh, oh and nekoyoukie its 3,125 words. So yeah, keep reviewing guys and any suggestions for uncompleted side quests are very welcome. Asta la Vista! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again. I'm sorry that I'm over a week late. I forgot my exchange student was coming. D: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited, you make me happy, when skies are grey –looks outside- which they are…**

**Eptastic Girl: Yes, most definitely. I tip my hat to your imaginativeness. D'aaww, I think Zant likes you –Zant looks at her with puppy eyes, chewing on chocolate innocently, he opens his arms for a hug-. I swear, Link should tell het exactly what's been going on. Wait a minute, I'm the author, I decide these things. Mnyeh…**

**AreiaCananaid: It's hard to take Zant seriously when he spends half his time acting like a five-year-old and the other half like a maniac dancer. Glad I could make you laugh. The last chapter was way too fun to write.**

**Nekoyoukie: I changed it a bit. Are you proud of me? –acts all child-like- I tried to focus on Silver a bit more, but when I re-wrote it looked weird so I just added in more of Silver's thoughts. Sorry if I shot down any fav characters. This was just how I perceived Ilia. Link's far too modest to ever tell her that. Stop being so modest Link!**

**Right, on with the story…**

Link sat on the roof of the inn, gazing up at the stars. He could see Ilia fussing over Silver and Epona like a mother cuckoo. He smiled, Ilia was kind at heart really. She just didn't show it. The teen fingered his earring, deep in thought.

What had the Hero's Shade meant when he'd called him "child"? The tone of his voice hadn't matched with the words of a proud teacher. They had seemed to…to caring…to…paternal… Link thought back to when Rusl had told him of how he had come to be at the village.

"Link, your parents lived here in the village for some time. They told me that they'd fled their village due to a group of bandits. Rusl had given them shelter in the village. Your father contracted a disease shortly after arriving, and died because of it. Two months later you're mother gave birth to you. She didn't survive. You had no parents, so I took you in. Does that satisfy you?"

Link had nodded mutely and returned to his training. Could the hero's shade be the spirit of his father? It couldn't be, the shade had a hole in his chest, his father had died from a disease. They couldn't be the same person, surely? Link shook his head. Rusl would never lie to him. Maybe the shade had just been very proud of his pupil.

Before Link could pursue the matter further, Colin sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling ok Link?"

Link nodded and smiled. Colin seemed unconvinced.

"I'm sorry Ilia shouted at you. She doesn't understand what you did for her."

Link shook his head, it wasn't Colin's place to apologise. Ilia could take responsibility for her own actions.

Collin looked up into Link's eyes. The teen was staring off into space, a film of sadness over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked.

Link turned and looked at him. He gave him a reassuring smile. Link then took out a piece of wood and a small knife before proceeding to sculpt something. Colin, his interest piqued at the sight of woodwork, turned fall on to face Link and watched him intently as Link worked. From the wood a horse's head grew, then a neck, a back. Within the hour a small wooden horse with a young boy perched on top sat in Link's open palm. He smiled and presented it to Colin. The boy's eyes widened with glee and he took the wooden statue in his hands as if it were made of glass. Link chuckled as he watched Colin finger the details with unhidden glee.

"Thank-you!" he beamed

Link chuckled and ruffled Colin's hair. He then stood up and gazed wistfully at the stars for a few moments. After a pause Link turned and smiled down a Colin before returning to the inn.

Colin noticed Link's slight limp and his slightly slouched figure. Coin sighed, he missed the old days: when everyone was happy, monsters stayed in bedtime stories, and Link didn't have to go off all the time.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said behind him.

Colin turned to see Ilia standing behind him. She came and sat down beside him.

"Look what Link made me!" Colin said with a smile, showing his little statue.

Ilia smiled.

"Shame he isn't so caring about his companions."

"Ilia, you know Link tries his best don't you. He just can't protect everyone." Colin replied.

"But he doesn't even care Colin. He just comes waltzing back here with Epona and Silver half-dead at his feet."

Colin sighed, there was no point arguing. Ilia preferred animals to hylians and that was that. Even if that hylian happened to be her childhood friend.

"Ilia…" Colin said, the girl looked at him. "You know that Link's going to go fight the evil guy and that he's more powerful than the evil king. He was really hurt last time. What if he doesn't come back at all this time?"

Ilia looked into Colin's eyes and saw genuine fear in them. She shook her head.

"He won't die, not if he knows what's good for him." Ilia growled.

Colin couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

They both burst out into laughter.

Link needed to talk. He walked downstairs and out into the night. Quietly, he crept over to the spring cave. At the entrance, after a quick sweep of the village. He signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf. The imp obliged and touched the crystal to his forehead. Link fell on all fours and transformed in a flurry of darkness. When the twili magic faded, Link crept into the cave.

Silver was inside. She was lying on a grass mat resting. Epona stood over her like a mother cuckoo, mumbling about something inaudible. At the sound of pawsteps, Silver straightened and looked to the mouth of the cave. Link appeared at the mouth of the cave. The wolf barked a small greeting before limping in and flopping down next to Silver.

"How you feeling?" Silver asked.

Link gave a small whine in response. He'd had better days, but he was fine.

Epona looked at him sceptically before leaning down to sniff the wolf's fur. She looked up into the wolf's face.

"Up you get." She said.

Link hauled himself to his feet.

"Right, now walk across the room."

Link nodded and began pacing the room. He was favouring his left side and was limping quite heavily on his left fore. He was also quite tender on his fore legs.

"I'm fine my hoof! Come back and sit down."

Link nodded and returned to where Silver was laying.

Epona walked away and a few moments later returned with a few herbs. She dropped them at Link's muzzle.

"Eat." She told him.

Link sniffed the herbs. They smelt vile. He looked up at Epona, the mare stared down at him authoritatively. Link ate the herbs and gagged at their taste. But nonetheless ate them. Epona lay down on one side of Silver. Link was lying on the other. Midna emerged and curled up against Link's uninjured flank.

Silver smiled, her three favourite people in the world were all right there, sleeping. Or in Link's case, pretending to sleep until everyone fell asleep. Silver chuckled inwardly and allowed herself to drift off to a deep healing sleep.

Once Silver's breathing slowed down until he was sure she was asleep, Link closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Ryan looked around the inn. Everyone was asleep. Except for Link, his bed was empty. Ryan crept over, careful not to disturb anyone. There was a note on the bed saying

_Gone to see the Gorons, will be back by latest sundown. Don't go getting abducted. Link_

Ryan was confused, why would Link ask them not to get abducted. He decided that he would press the question to Colin, a boy from Link's village, when the opportunity presented itself. Quiet as a mouse, he crept downstairs and into the street. Ryan was sure he'd seen Wolf Link heading into Epona's cave. Silently he jogged across the street and stepped into the cave.

What he saw in there was heart-warming. Wolf Link, Silver and Epona were all curled together, and he was sure he could the tip of Midna's crown-thingy sticking up from behind Link as well. He smiled and crept over.

Link opened one eye and saw Ryan standing over them. With a tired smile, he shifted to create a small space between him Silver. Ryan caught Link's eye and smiled broadly before curling up between them and quickly dropping off to sleep. Link smiled and returned to his slumber.

"WHAT IN FARORE'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Link nearly jumped out of his fur as the shrill voice ripped through his dreams and dragged him back to reality. Silver and Epona too looked startled at Ilia's sudden, and very loud, appearance.

"Ryan?"

The boy looked up at her guiltily. Midna slipped into Link's shadow.

Link, at this point in time, was trying to sneak off through the spring exit. However, his wounds had other ideas and the torn muscle in his left side twisted sharply, causing Link to yelp.

"Who is…" Ilia peered around Epona and her words died in her throat.

Ilia found herself looking at a great grey wolf. The wolf was half-turned towards her, his familiar blue eyes full of shame and pain. A chain dangled on his left leg and white marking blazed across his underside. She bit back a gasp when she saw the blood on his left side.

Silver saw what was going on, and frightened that Ilia would take Link's appearance as a threat; she stood up and hobbled over to stand in front of Link. She whined.

Ilia slowly lowered herself into a crouch. A smile blossomed on her face and she held out a hand.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." She said softly.

Link looked at Ilia, shocked by this sudden change in character. He looked to Silver. The wolfos nodded and stepped aside. Tentatively he walked forward. Link stretched out his neck and slowly lifted his muzzle into her hand.

Ilia's grin broadened as she began petting the wolf. The wolf looked up into her eyes, and Ilia felt herself drawn into their cerulean depths. They were so familiar yet so… she couldn't find the words to describe them.

Ilia stood slowly, the wolf shrank back a little.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up."

She led the wolf to the spring to dress his wounds. As he was led away he looked back as Silver who gave him an encouraging smile. Link gulped.

Ilia spent the next three hours or so cleaning and bandaging Link's wounds while applying poultices and pastes. Link sat through it all, his eyes screwed shut. When at long last Ilia finished she sat back to admire her work. The wolf's midriff was covered in bandages as was his forelegs. The wolf looked back at her. It really shook Ilia, those sky blue eyes that seemed to draw her in.

Ilia snapped out of it and went to her supplies, returning with a bowl of green liquid. The wolf stared at it apprehensively. She placed the bowl in front of him. The wolf stretched out his nose and sniffed the foul liquid. He immediately retreated backwards. Ilia chuckled.

"Come on, it's not poison."

She stared at the wolf, authority emanating from her. To her mild surprise, the wolf whined and began to drink the medicine. Ilia chuckled as he gagged on its foul taste. Ilia got up to leave.

"Now, stay here and don't move. I need to go find Link."

Not good. Once Ilia had left, Link signalled for Midna to change him back. He then quietly snuck out past the waterfall.

Ilia found Link in the spring, whittling again.

"Link." She said, walking over.

Link stowed his wood and dagger and looked at Ilia.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a wolf companion?"

Link suddenly found himself in an awkward position. Either option would result in a scolding.

"Hey Ilia!"

Ryan came running over, waving his hand over his head.

Ilia turned to the boy.

"The wolf left." He said.

Link looked away, trying not to look conspicuous. Ilia turned on him.

"Where is he Link?" she demanded.

He's right in front of you. Link wanted to shout, but instead shrugged his shoulders.

"You better not have-" Ilia was interrupted by Ryan.

"Oh that's because the Wolf Link doesn't like Hylian Link. Wolf Link probably ran off as soon as saw Link in the spring."

Ilia looked to Link for an explanation. But before the matter could be pursued further Talo shouted from his watch tower.

"MONSTERS!"

Link growled and ordered Ilia and Ryan to run to the sanctuary. Ilia ran, pulling Ryan behind her. Once they were inside, Link ran for the cave. Inside and out of Talo's line of sight, he changed into a wolf. Weapon less, his only option was his beast form.

As he ran out, he was nearly run over by King Bulblin. Upon seeing Link he snarled and raised his mace.

But Link was faster. He leapt out of mace's path and onto Bulblin's back. He tore at the scarred skin on his enemy's back and ripped at the back of his neck. The attack managed to dislodge Bulblin and he fell from his mount. However, he managed to turn as he fell, crushing the wolf beneath him. Link yowled and struggled to escape. Midna called forth her hand and lifted monster up a little to allow Link to move. The wolf darted out and turned to face his opponent.

Silver heard the commotion and snarled, she ran outside followed by Epona. She saw Link crushed by Bulbin and barked. No reply. Epona reared, braying a battle cry. King Bulbin's minions, who had been advancing on Link now turned to face the new attackers. Then a war broke out in the entrance to Kakariko village. The gorons fled to the moutain, crying for back-up.

Link snarled and leapt at Bulblin's throat, but the monster flicked up his shield. Link hit the shield with a bone-jarring impact. He pushed off the shield and landed behind Bulblin. Quick as lightning, Link attacked again, succeeding in tearing a good piece of flesh from Bulblin's back. Bulblin tried to shake off Link. Link dug his teeth in deeper, feeling them clench around his vertebrae. Bulblin pitched to and fro, trying to dislodge the wolf.

Despite her injuries, Silver fought ferociously, tearing through moblin flesh as if it were butter. Around her, dying monsters exploded in a cloud of dust as their lives ended. It wasn't long before both she and Epona were black with ash. But no matter how many moblins they tore apart, more would take their place. Silver just prayed Link could defeat Bulblin before the moblins got to the village.

Ilia and Ryan crouched in the sanctuary with some of the other children. They watched the battle with frightened eyes. And for the first time in her life, she truly comprehended the sheer confusion of battle and what Link went through every time he left. Ilia was worried, she couldn't see him in the fray, and she didn't know how long the wolf would last.

Bulblin throw himself against the cliff face, crushing the wolf against the unforgiving rock. The wolf howled and let go, slumping to the floor.

Midna jumped out of the way as Link was crushed against the wall. Reacting out of instinct, her hand shot forward, scoring a deep gash across Bulblin's arm. She floated down and stood protectively in front of Link.

Ilia saw the wolf go down and gasped. Biting back sobs, she watched, powerless to help.

Link's world had gone dark, but he could still hear. Pain blossomed in his midriff but pushing it aside he struggled to his feet. He had to protect the village. His shock having temporarily blinded him, he had only his other senses to rely on. Through the midst of battle, he heard the grunting of Bulblin. He smelt Midna in front of him and barked for her to move aside a little.

Having heard her move, Link leapt blindly to where he believed Bulblin was. Much to both their surprise, his teeth connected with his chest and he managed to rip a sizely chunk of flesh from his chest. Bulblin howled in pain went to punch the wolf off him.

Link heard the whoosh of sound and leapt back, narrowly avoiding the fist. He stood in front of the King, tail up, teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl. His cloudy eyes staring into nothingness.

Bulblin would have launched a counter if it hadn't been for the arrival of the gorons. One look at Darunia and him and his diminished army retreated.

Link let his haunches sink to the floor and he sat there panting. Midna floated over, looking at him, concerned.

"Link."

Silver came running over. The wolf looked to the sound of her voice.

"Link, I'm over here." She said.

Link turned to her. Silver shuddered at his pale, bloodied eyes.

"Can you see me?"

Link shook his head. Silver bit back a gasp and licked his ear.

Once the moblins had retreated out of the village, Ilia ran outside, followed by Renado and Ryan.

"Midna!" the boy cried.

Midna didn't look at him.

Ilia was staring at the bedraggled group of animals. Renado too, was quite concerned. Ryan peered around them.

"What's wrong Midna?" he asked.

The imp half turned to him.

"He can't see." She said simply.

Midna was angry with herself, her twili powers didn't extend to healings.

"Right, bring him inside, the other two as well. I'll see what I can do." Renado said.

Silver nodded and lead Link to the sanctuary.

**Ok, I felt bad for not updating for over a week so I stuck in another battle. Link and Bulblin again. I'm really recycling this guy aren't I? Don't worry, one more battle and he'll finally submit (praise the goddesses). Damn you Bulblin, attacking when Link's all beat up. That's a new low even for you. –points sword at him- Next chapter I'll be going onto Hyrule Castle. I can't remember who I promised to, but once I'm done with Ganon I'll have Link shove Ilia into Lake Hylia. Its already partially **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again, God I hate school. Test after bleedin' test. I feel like I got Zant doing pirouettes in my skull. Anyways, thanks to everyone how reviewed/favourited/followed, you guys make my happy. Got mixed results from the last chapter, and don't worry, Link will be ok…ish.**

**AreiaCananaid: Thanks. :D**

**EptasticGirl: Nice name. She's got it coming to her. Awesome, please give me the link, I'd like to read it. **

**Guest: OMG Thank-you! They're flippin' evil, those Farore damned hands.**

**Nekoyoukie: No, it just sort of happens. This was not how I expected the story to turn out. (read 'My Name is Mina') Well, he isn't invincible, but yeah I guess I overdid it a little. Don't worry, Silver and Midna will be getting it next –gives Midna and Silver malicious sideward glance- I'm sensing racism in Ilia, just with animals and Link. Yes he will. Thanks, glad you liked it. Oh buggar, I'll try again.**

**Guest: At least Link's eyes won't bleed anymore at the sight of him. –postman runs past- GAH MY EYES!**

**OMG 5 reviews. WHOOO! –happy flail dance-**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain terrifying monsters and undead creatures. This may induce nightmares or arise unhappy childhood memories.**

Renado had his hands on either side of the wolf's head. He inspected the wolf's eyes, looking at them from different angles. It had been two weeks since Bulblin's attack and Link had been recuperating in wolf form under the watchful eyes of Renado and Ilia.

"Can you see me?"

The wolf nodded his head, focusing on the shaman's different features.

"Hmm…it seems that the concussion has cleared up." He held up four fingers. "How many fingers?"

Link barked. Renado looked to Midna for a translation. The imp in question was lounging on one of the platforms, looking bored.

"He says four." She replied.

"Good, now, how many people are in the room, including animals?"

Link scanned the room, he counted Ilia, Ryan, Renado, Midna, Silver, a goron elder and Luda. Seven, eight including himself. He barked his answer.

"He said seven, eight if you include him." Midna translated.

"Very good, seems your eyesight's back to normal again. How's your head?"

Link barked.

"He says fine, just a dull ache."

Renado nodded and got to his feet, he begun to pace the room slowly.

"Well, you're fit to travel again. But what I don't understand is why did you risk your life for us?"

Link barked again.

"He says that he isn't a murderous bloodthirsty monster, and that he wants to protect the hope that this town represents."

Renado locked eyes with the wolf, suppressing a shudder at their striking familiarity.

"Well, we're very grateful to you." After a pause he chuckled. "You know, you remind me a lot of Link; headstrong, cunning, caring, warrior. But you have to understand that you aren't invincible and sooner or later a monster's going to get lucky and give you a mortal blow. Then where would we all be? Hyrule needs people like you, so don't go getting yourself killed. You understand?"

The wolf barked his understanding. Link always got this lecture whenever he returned to Kakariko with injuries, which was generally all the time.

Midna floated over and thumped down onto his back. Link gave her a growl to show his unappreciation.

"We'd love to stay and all, but wolfie here has a princess to save. Silver, come on." Midna said.

The wolfos got up from Ilia's lap and padded over reluctantly. Her wounds had long healed and she was as healthy as ever again. Silver glanced at Link, once again she had seen just how weak he was. When the serious concussion from his battle with Bulblin had left him blinded, he had relied on her for everything. Despite her being physically and skilfully weaker than him, she now felt it her responsibility to protect him. After all, if Link was so busy protecting everyone, who was supposed to protect him?

When they reached the outskirts of the village, Midna changed Link back into a hylian. Midna had already retrieved his gear from the inn. He mounted Epona, who had followed them out, and with Midna in his shadow and Silver by his side, he galloped off across Hyrule field.

They headed east, across the newly rebuilt bridge. At the gates, Link dismounted and stroked Epona's nose. The mare nuzzled him.

"Be careful."

She looked to Silver.

"You too, I don't want to have to carry either of you back to Renado half dead again." She paused. "I'll wait for you in southern Hyrule field. Stay safe."

Then after nuzzling both one last time, they parted. Link and Epona walked into Hyrule castle. The town was busy as ever. Link headed straight to Telma's bar. When he entered, the occupants immediately crowded him.

"We heard about the attack, are you alright?" Aaru asked.

"Are the children alright?" Rusl asked.

Link nodded and quickly made some gestures with his hands.

"What do you mean Zant is the real enemy?" Rusl asked.

A few more gestures.

"So he was just working for an evil spirit named Ganondorf. Oh…" the Ordonian trailed off.

As Rusl was the only one who could understand Link's fast sign language, he translated.

"Ganondorf was an evil gerudo king that the six sages sealed away long ago. However, thanks to Zant, he's been resurrected. Link's going to go rescue the princess. But, he doesn't know the extent of Ganondorf's power. If we hear Silver howl, that means we have to evacuate Hyrule Town. Right?"

Link nodded.

"Wouldn't it be better to evacuate the first, just as a precaution?" Shad said.

Link nodded.

"Right you lot, you know what do. Evacuate the town's people, get everyone out. Ashei, you take the eastern residents to Lake Hylia. Rusl, you take the southern residents to Ordon. Shad, the west residents to Kakariko. Aaaru, the north residents to Zora's Domain. I'll take the central residents to Kakariko. Let's move it people!" Telma said.

The rebels nodded and hurried off to their tasks. Link smiled and turned to leave.

"Link." Telma said.

The teen turned to face her.

"You be careful out there, you hear me."

Link smiled, he was always careful. Then he and Silver left.

They headed north, passing through the plaza. Silver's acute hearing picked up the town's people's whispering.

"An Ordon, what's he doing here?"

"Isn't that the guy that beat the monsters?"

"I heard he's the guy that took on an entire army."

"He's a strange one isn't he?"

Silver growled quietly to herself. Humans, they were so judgmental, not that wolfoses (**What's the plural for Wolfos?**) were much better. She was glad when they reached Hyrule castle. Midna appeared from his shadow. They all looked up at the barrier protecting Hyrule Castle.

"Let's see…" Midna said.

The three fused Shadows began to twirl around her. Without warning they clamped to her, concealing her almost completely. Midna was then thrown from side to side, hitting the wall with a frightened scream, slowly climbing upwards. Link ran forward, but had no hope of rescuing her from the mask. Twili magic grew from the mask until Midna was lost amidst the enlargened mask and its twili magic exterior. The creature leapt into the air and landed on the barrier, its legs splayed like a spider's. One leg twisted itself around a spear of ghostly light and Midna leapt onto the wall, hammering away at its side.

Silver and Link looked on in fear. This wasn't the Midna they knew, yet they were powerless to intervene.

All of a sudden, the barrier gave away and shattered. The twili magic around Midna dissolved and the unconscious imp plummeted to the ground.

Thinking fast, Link whipped out his boomerang and threw it at Midna. The imp was caught on a bed of wind and was borne back to Link. Link caught the boomerang in one hand and Midna in the other.

A few moments later, Midna's eyes flickered open. The first thing she saw was Link and Silver peering down at her with concern.

"Ugh, what'd I do?" she mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead.

Link nodded towards the barrier. Midna looked at it, her eyes widened.

"I…did that…?"

Link nodded. Midna stared at her hands. Link smiled, he'd felt like that when he'd killed his first monster in hylian form.

Silver offered up her back. Link placed her onto the wolfos' back, careful to make sure she was secure.

Once she was settled, Link and Silver exchanged knowing looks, twili spider mode: not good.

With Midna settled comfortably on Silver's back, they set off into the castle.

As soon as they entered the courtyard they were set upon by kargoracs. Link whipped out his bow and shot them out of the sky. They fell to the floor like hail, exploding in clouds of dust as they hit the ground. Link walked past the carnage and headed for the left door. As they approached it, a barrier formed around them. Link snarled and drew his sword. Silver dropped into a battle stance, her back to Link. A group of bokoblins charged towards them. He looked at Silver, the message was simple. Get out the way.

Silver ran to the wall, and in a flying leap, jumped over it. She landed on all fours on the other side. A Some of the bokoblins broke from the main group to tackle Silver.

Link held his sword back, charging up his strength. As soon as they were within striking distance, he loosed a spin attack. A wave of energy grew from the sword cutting down the monsters. By the time the energy dissipated, Link was left standing in a cloud of dust. The energy wall around him faded and he ran over to Silver.

Silver was by no means struggling. She tore through purple flesh as if it were straw. When Link reached her, Silver was standing among the exploding bodies of her enemies.

Once they'd determined that there were no more enemies, they headed into the door. As soon as they entered the courtyard, bokoblins began racing towards them. Silver went to leap at them, but Link held her back. He pointed to the moblins on the watchtowers; they hadn't seen them yet.

Link waited calmly for the bokoblins to approach. Once they werec lose enough, in one fluid strike, he drew his sword and lopped off the heads of three approaching monsters. Silver dispatched the fourth with ease.

"Show off" Midna muttered.

Link smiled at her and drew his bow. He carefully aimed his bow and fired three consecutive arrows. Moments later, there was a series of dying groans and three bodies fell to the floor.

Silver barked and motioned her head to the barrels. Link nodded, more enemies were concealed there. Link drew back his bow and fired it at the barrel. It exploded; the explosion caused a chain reaction. There were more dying shrieks. Once they deemed it safe to enter, the trio walked onto the courtyard. It seemed that moblins had taken over the outer regions of the castle. Link snarled.

As they rounded a corner, they came upon two boars. Link chuckled as a plan formulated in his mind. He jogged over and swung himself up onto the boar's back. Silver ran to his side, but kept her distance. This boar was no Epona.

Link rode the boar forward. As he neared the fence, he gave an almighty kick on the boar's side. It reared and charged forward. Link held onto the reins for dear life, guiding the boar a little. After crashing through several fences and watch towers, the boar finally crashed into a wall.

Link was sent flying and landed unceremoniously on his backside. He sat there for a while, dazed.

Silver sprinted to catch up with the boar. When she rounded a corner, she saw the boar lying next to the wall, unconscious. Link was sitting a little ways from the creature, looking rather dazed. Silver ran over and looked him up and down. He looked at her and smiled, rubbing her head.

Midna shook her head, when will he learn?

Link got to his feet and looked around. Behind them he saw a series of pinwheel atop towers. Unfortunately, the pattern on the ground, a triforce, gave no indication of what the puzzle might be. He and Silver began poking around for clues when Silver suddenly barked. Link jogged over and found her sniffing a pile of leaves. Without warning, Midna changed him into a wolf. He growled at her as she plonked herself down on his back.

"Dig." She ordered.

Link growled and began to dig.

He dug his way through the ground and emerged on the other side. He turned to look for Silver and shrieked.

Silver heard the scream and dug faster. When her head emerged from the damp earth, she found Link staring behind her, his eyes wide in fear. Midna was hiding behind his mane. Silver gulped and turned around. She yelped when she sensed the ghost standing over her. She scrambled away.

"Dead guy…" she stammered.

After a few moments, the ghost spoke.

"Do not fear me, Sacred Beast. I mean thee no harm."

Silver cowered behind Link.

"It…It spoke."

It took a while for his words to sink in. Link relaxed and took a step forward, sniffing the ghost. A smile spread on his ghostly features.

"Once you have solved the mystery of this garden, return to me."

Link nodded and bounded off. Silver ran after him. Link suddenly skidded to a stop, Silver crashed into the wolf. She shook her head and peered over his shoulder. Link was snarling at the ground ahead. Silver honed her senses and saw thousands of tiny bones beneath the surface. She snarled.

Link changed into a hylian, and drawing his sword, crept forward. The bones suddenly formed tiny skeletons and they pulled themselves from the ground. Link charged up a great spin. As soon as they approached him, he loosed the devastating blow. The skeletons fell to the floor and exploded. Link and Silver fought their way through the sea of skeletal warriors. It began to rain heavily, it wasn;t long before Link and Silver were soaked to the bone. A spear lodged itself in Link's thigh. He growled. With his open wound, he couldn't charge up sufficiently for a great spin. He performed a jump strike, wiping out another battalion of skeletal warriors. He glanced at Silver. She too had sustained a few injuries, but she was still fighting strong, cutting swathes through the sea of bones.

Everyone was going alright, until a piercing scream cut through the air. Link froze, the pitch paralysing his muscles. The skeletal warriors attack heavily, slicing at him with their tiny spears.

Silver was faring no better, at the sound of the scream, her muscles seized up and she found herself unable to move. The tiny warriors swarmed her, threatening to overwhelm her. When at last, the scream wore off, she performed a spin attack, earning her a little breathing room. If she had been human, she would've screamed. Her eyes fell upon a grotesque creature. It was over three times Link's height and covered in decaying bandages. Its eyes glowed red with an undead hate. It wore the remnants of shoulder armour. Its hands were rotten masses wrapped in dirty bandages. Its mouth was a gaping maw filled with a few rotten fangs. The monster was bent at an impossible angle, its back twisted back by the weight of its weapon. It smelt of death and decay. But worse of all, was the giant mace-like sword that it carried in its hand. Silver glanced at Link, he too was well and truly petrified.

Link stared at the redead as it shuffled towards him. He couldn't move, and it wasn't because of the readead's scream, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. A twisted smile spread on the monster's features as it saw the fear in the hero's eyes. It came closer, bringing up its mace for a devastating attack.

"LINK!" Silver howled.

The cry broke Link from his daze and he rolled out of the way. The mace cracked the ground where Link had just been standing a fraction of a second ago. Link knew couldn't fight this creature head on, he'd be pummelled into the ground before he even landed a hit. Instead, he clambered up a tree and nocked a bomb arrow. The redead screamed before Link could fire the arrow. It's quarry gone, it began to advance on Silver.

Silver stared at the redead, her tail between her legs. She was paralysed, unable to flee from the monstrosity. The redead held aloft his mace and brought it crashing down. The scream wore off and Silver leapt back. But the mace clipped her shoulder. There was sickening crunch as it connected with bone, shattering the shoulder joint. Silver howled and fell to the floor.

As soon as the scream wore off, Link loosed his arrow. It hit the redead in the head, exploding on impact. The redead's head was blown off and it's body rippled with the force of the blow. Yet it still stood. Luckily, the force of the blow managed to send push Silver away and out of harm's way. Link quickly nocked another arrow and fired. The redead screamed, paralysing Link. But the arrow flew true and hit the redead's back. Its torso was blown to pieces and it crumpled to the floor. It took a while for it to explode. As soon as it was dead, Link dropped to the Link, wincing at the impact. Biting back the pain, he splashed through the mud to where Silver lay. He dropped to his knees and carefully inspected her shoulder. The bone was completely shattered. Worried for his friend's safety, he quickly uncorked a bottle of blue potion. He dribbled it into the wolfos' mouth. After a few agonizing moments, there was the sound of bones grating as the potion got to work. A few minutes later and Silver got to her feet. She still had a slight limp, but the bone was healed. They headed towards the end of the garden or rather graveyard. Three stalfoses (**plural of stalfos?**) formed. Link pointed to the lone stalfos on one side of a wooden grating, while deciding to take the pair closest to him. He approached them, shield up. In on fluid combo, he shield bashed one, somersaulted over his head and split his skull. The stalfos fell to pieces and Link, landing behind the pair, finished off the final one with a well-placed spin attack. The second stalfos fell. Without wasting time, he took out a bomb and lit the fuse. He placed the bomb on the bones of the stalfoses and raced to where Silver was finishing off the third.

Silver leapt at the stalfos, her hind legs landed on the rim of his shield and forced it out of the stalfos' hand. She then took his vertebrae in her jaws and tore it out. The stalfos fell to the ground in a pile of bones. Link was suddenly next to her, placing a bomb on the bones. Link and Silver retreated to a safe distance as both bombs blew up. Once the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the stalfoses. Link looked around, no sign of any switch or anything to open the grating.

Silver scanned the graveyard. She yelped when she saw the ghosts standing over a spot beneath a tree. They all turned to look at her and pointed at the ground. Their stares were unnerving and Silver found herself backing away behind Link. She whimpered and tugged on his tunic. He looked down at her, his eyes questioning. She pointed to the tree. Link nodded and Silver lead him to the ghosts. As soon as she neared the ghosts they turned and smiled at her. One even patted her head with a ghostly hand. A chill spread over her head where the ghost touched her. She shuddered and hid behind Link's leg, making the ghost chuckle before disappearing.

Link noticed the rock in the ground. Smiling, he lit a bomb and placed it on the rock. He and Silver then retreated behind the tree.

The bomb exploded, revealing a switch. Link ran over and stepped on it. Silver looked around and saw the wooden grating retracting. She barked to Link who nodded and ran after her to the now accessible alcove.

Once inside, Silver pointed to a chest. Link walked over and heaved it open. Inside lay an orange rupee. He smiled at Silver and placed it in his wallet. Link also saw an urn of lantern oil. Walking over, he removed his lantern from his pouch and filled it with oil. He also took an empty bottle and filled that with oil. You never know when you might need it. Silver barked. Link came over to her and saw her standing by a torch. He smiled and lit the torch. Much to their surprise, outside, the torrential downpour ceased, though the sky remained stormy. Link and Silver exchanged glances. Well this was new.

They ran out into the night and across to the other side of the graveyard where a second wooden grating barred their way. A stalfos appeared and began attacking Link and his hated light. Silver leapt at him, dealing devastating blows while Link lit the two torches either side of the grating. Once lit the grating retracted. Silver snapped the stalfos' neck and he fell to the floor. Link placed a bomb on the bones and they retreated. One explosion later and the way was clear.

**Ok, I've just realised that Hyrule Castle is going to be a long section. I thought I'd cut it here for two reasons. One: it's an alright place to finish and has some suspense. Two: I have to go school, blegh. What do you think? And can someone please tell me the plural of enemies that en with –fos. Is it –fosi, -foses or just –fos? And sweet Farore those Redeads are evil. Anyways, must dash. Keep reviewing, favouriting, following! It makes life that much more bearable. **

**Bye bye! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. Most people said its stalfos and wolfos so I changed it to that. Sorry guys, but I won't update much (if at all) in November 'cause next week I'm off to Germany and after that I'm entering the NaNoWriMo contest which means I'll have no time. Sorry. Please forgive this poor old writer for biting off more than she could chew…**

**Summerssevenseas: Thanks, yeah it does sound better.**

**Epatastic Girl: Thanks. Well, there's gonna be a lot of them in this section. CAS is coming back, just after they kick Ganon's evil backside into the next millennium. Just from your reviews, I can tell it's not going to be boring. After all, you've just turned Zant into a five-year-old. –screams and hides behind Link-**

**Nekoyoukie: Omg, thank-you! Sorry, I do that. I've changed it. Any luck with the other chapter, I've tried again. You'd be surprised what music essays do to a person. Cool. **

**Mirak-Caasi: Never thought of that one. Sounds cool, but most people said that wolfos and Stalfos sound better. So… Thanks for answering anyway.**

**Guest: Thanks, yeah that's what most people think.**

**ShadowBloodNinja: Awesome name by the way. Yeah, warrior cats is like half my childhood. Thanks :D**

**Guest: think the…? You never finished the sentence. Don't worry, I have worse grammar than an ignorant moose.**

**FireLight: Cool, thanks. Yeah, that's what most people said.**

**Myth: Yeah, that's what all but one said. Thanks :D**

**Herobrine: Thanks, that's what pretty much everyone said. Thank-you! Glad you like it, I hate to disappoint but I'm off to Germany Sunday, and when I get back I have the nanowrimo contest, so I doubt I'll update at all in November. Sorry to make you wait Dx But I shall return. **

**Anyways… whoo 5 reviews –happy flail dance-…I should shut up and write…**

Inside the alcove, two owl statue. Silver sighed and sat down, that was it? Link however, began looking around and saw that the owl's had holes in their chests. Link put his hand through, and found that his fingers brushed parchment. He backed up and looked at the two statues. They were hiding something. The teen began rummaging around in his pouch. After a few moments he produced his dominion rod.

Silver looked at the rod in his hands, what would he want with that? She looked from the rod to the statues and back to the rod again. Then it hit her like a rock. The owls were exactly the same as the ones around Hyrule. Link had used the dominion rod to the move them so that he could gain access to the sky characters.

She watched him possess the statues and move them out of the way. Once they'd gone, Silver looked at the parchment revealed. On it was a diagram showing the owl statues and two ledges. Link nodded to himself and possessed on of the statues again.

Silver ran off, looking for such a place. When she suddenly noticed the first ghost. He was smiling and pointing to the wall behind where they'd first entered. She barked to Link who came running over with the statue. Though he was unable to see the ghost, he still felt his presence like a chill in the air. Link noticed the two ledges and gap that Silver had found. He carefully guided the owl statue into a small dip in the ground. He then came back with the second. He and Silver stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Silver yapped with joy and jumped up onto the first ledge. She then proceeded to hop across the gap and onto the ledge on the other side.

Link smiled as he scrambled up onto the first ledge. With a running leap, he leapt onto the first statue. While he still had his momentum, he leapt onto the second and then again onto the far ledge.

Excited now, they both ran up the step and into a small room. Once again there was a sealed off alcove. Link noticed a chain protruding from the wall. He picked it up and gestured to Silver to be ready to get inside. Link leant heavily into the chain, slowly taking steps away as he struggled to lift the heavy wooden grating. However, once the tips of the stakes emerged from the ground, he found it a lot easier to lift the grating. Eventually, he heard the click of the catch as it secured the chain. Link let go, but the chain didn't snap back, nor begin to slowly creep back. Once he was sure that the grating wouldn't close as soon as he got inside, he entered the alcove. Silver was sitting by a chest, wagging her tail. Link smiled and heaved the chest open. Inside he discovered a small key. Link smiled to himself…perfect.

While Lin was opening the chest, Silver stepped outside to look around. She noticed that they were on some sort of balcony. There was a yelp behind her, followed by an ominous clang. Silver span round and saw the grating had fallen shut, trapping Link inside. Silver ran up to him. She saw fear in his eyes, as he wrestled with the claustrophobia of being trapped inside a small space. Silver hadn't noticed it before; the hero hid it so well. Even when they'd carried him off in the cage, he'd converted his fear into strength to fight.

The walls seemed to close in as he shook the grating in the small hope of wrenching them free. Link's resolve weakened. His spirit, in order to protect himself reverted to its stronger form.

Silver watched his eyes contract and blacken into wolf eyes. This time, no twili magic rushed to cloud him. Link fell on all fours and a misty grey light enveloped him. When it cleared, Wolf Link stood. Midna appeared next to him, she stroked his neck, whispering calming words. Then she passed through the bars to Silver.

"Pull that chain." She ordered.

Silver didn't argue, she ran over and pulled the chain. She found it surprisingly light. In fact much to her surprise it barely had any weight at all. She pulled the chain back, and to all their surprise, the end of chain emerged from the pulley system. Silver looked up to the only area that exposed the chain. A metal arrow was embedded into the pulley system and had most probably severed the chain. Behind them came a series of grunting cackles. Silver twirled round to see a small band of moblins cheering. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a terrible snarl was etched on her face. She leapt through the air onto the moblins, viciously tearing out their throats. But even as they died their mocking laughter did not cease, for they had done their task. The great Hero was trapped, and not even he could tear through gratings and dig through stone.

Silver trotted back and padded up to the bars. She whimpered, Link whimpered back.

Midna floated up and down, trying to think.

Link looked at Silver through the bars, this couldn't be happening. Then strangely, an old memory, hidden deep in his mind resurfaced. Link closed his eyes and sat down, trying to focus on it.

_Through blurry eyes he saw three figures…wolves…no…hylians…no definitely wolves; a large gold wolf, a smaller black wolf and grey wolf. _

_"Watch Link!" the grey wolf said. _

_The wolf took a metal rod in her jaws and began to twist her head. A few minutes later and the rod was bent almost in half. The grey wolf then padded over and nuzzled him._

_"One day, you'll be able to do that too. They you'll be the greatest leader ever!" _

_There was a deep chuckle. _

_"Yes he will, but don't you need to grow up first?" a deep voice said, coming from the gold wolf._

_"I am grown up!" the smaller wolf said, dropping into a play bow. _

_"Oh really?" the bigger wolf said, mirroring her action. _

_They began play fighting. _

_"Keep it down you two, he's trying to sleep."_

The memory faded. Link's eyes snapped open. When had that happened? It had to have been before he had come to Rusl. But when? Had that been his family? Who was he? Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. Instead, he concentrated on what the grey wolf had done. Link bent down and grasped the wooden grating in his jaws. He then proceeded to bend and twist the wood apart. It hurt his fangs but nonetheless he pressed forward. Silver saw what he was trying to do and began working on the second bar. Before long, there was a fairly large hole, big enough for Link to crawl through. The wolf bent down and slithered through the hole.

The wolf stood and shook the dirt from his coat. He looked at his companions who were blinking at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. He cocked his head at them.

"Link…how did you?" Silver asked.

The wolf barked.

"But, we couldn't bomb those bars open. That skill was lost generations ago…" Midna told him.

Link barked, shrugging it off. Midna narrowed her eyes at him. A memory surfaced, one she had not touched upon for many year

_"Now Midna, when you grow up you're going to meet a lot of people. Most will live in the Light Realm, some in between, and the ones right here at home." A tall authoritative man said as he held a young Midna up to see a map. _

_The 6-year-old Midna looked at the map. One half was coloured black and separated into islands. The other half was coloured white and was one huge landmass. Then in between was a misty grey area. Midna pointed to that._

_"What's that?" she asked._

_"That is the Silent Realm. It's a place where people take beast form. They're very powerful and good at a lot of things. They make sure that the Light Realm doesn't annoy us." The man replied._

_"Oohh" Midna clapped her hands. "Can I see one daddy? Can I? Can I?" she jumped around in his arms._

_Her father chuckled deeply, holding up to face him._

_"Of course my little sol, one of them is coming next week. I could ask him to bring his daughter along so you two can play."_

_Midna's face broke into a large grin and her clapping increased tenfold._

_"Yay! I'm going to meet a…a… Daddy what are they called?"_

_"We call them Sacred Beasts." Her father explained._

_"Yay! I'm going to meet a Sacred Beast!" _

Midna blinked her eyes as the memory faded, she had completely forgotten about her childhood. Ever since her father's death she had locked those memories away. Midna looked at Link, could he be? Nah, they had all been slaughtered when she was still a little girl. Link wouldn't even have been born then. Maybe the goddesses had chosen to style their hero in the form of their beloved guardians.

Midna changed Link back into a hylian.

"Let's move!" she said as she sat herself on Silver's back.

Without further ado, they headed back to the main entrance. As they walked, Link pondered the memory he had surfaced. Before now, he hadn't remembered anything prior to his arrival at Ordon. This was his first glimpse of his past life. However, the images had been so blurry; he couldn't make out any faces. However, their voices had struck chords in his memory, the tones strikingly familiar. He growled to himself, now was not the time to contemplate his past, he had work to do. Personal matter could come later. And with that thought, Link shoved the memory to the back of his mind.

Soon enough, they re-entered the main courtyard. This time, they headed for the door to the right of the entrance gates. As soon as they neared the door, a yellow wall appeared around them. Kargorocs swooped down towards them from the sky while bokoblins charged them on the ground. Link nodded to Silver. The wolfos leapt into the air, knocking out a kargoroc in one fell swoop. She kicked off from the falling creature, onto another. While Silver dealt with the air attack, Link concentrated on the ground attack. He tensed and dropped into a fighting position. He waited their like a coiled spring and once the monsters were in range he let loose a devastating jump attack. The bokoblins were thrown back and exploded before they even hit the floor. Silver dispatched the last kargoroc and jumped down beside Link. The wall around them dissipated. Link smiled and patted Silver's head before heading to the door.

The door lead to a relatively open plain. A few low fences were dotted here and there. A thick fog covered the garden, making it impossible to further than 5 metres in front of you. Link and Silver crept forward, their eyes straining for the faintest sound, their eyes searching the mist. As they walked past the line of fences, a yellow wall appeared around them, fencing them in. They spun round, Midna cursed under her breath and hid in Link's shadow. Through the fog came the sound of a grating opening.

The air was filled with a chorus of grunts and squeals as a horde of bokoblins charged towards them, clubs raised. As soon as the first group came within range, Link grew his sword and in one sweep decapitated a line of bokoblins. Silver too began fighting viciously, her fangs tore through bokoblin after bokoblin. They came in from all sides, pushing hylian and wolfos together. Link spun and jumped and sliced like a deadly reaper. Silver's fangs flashed and explosions went off everywhere. Wave after wave came, and wave after wave was felled. A club clipped Link's shoulder as he ended his jump strike. The teen yelped and lopped the monster's head off. However, after wave 13, the bokoblins ceased their charge. Link was exhausted; he slid his sword across the belly of a bokoblin, spilling its guts. As the creature died, it thrust its mace-like sword into Link's injured shoulder. Bones crunched and blood gushed from the fractured skin. Link yelped and dropped his shield. His right arm hung limply at his side as he kicked the bokoblin to the floor. There was a sound behind him, Link twirled round, decapitating another monster. Behind him, a dying bokoblin hit him in the back of the knee, bones cracked under the impact. With a yelped he dropped to one knee. He managed, however, to stab an attacking bokoblin, felling it in one attack. The pain was overwhelming, darkness crept in on the edges of his vision.

Silver saw Link fall. She snarled and despite the exhaustion fought her through the monsters to her companion. Her instincts sensed the pain emanating from him and immediately knew he had taken a hit to the back of the knee and right shoulder. Both joints fractured and probably shattered a bit as well. Her senses picked up the thinning of the monsters and she no longer heard the thundering of feet as bokoblins poured through the archway. The wolfos finally reached Link and began viciously fighting off bokoblins. It wasn't long until the last one was felled.

Once the last monster exploded, Silver turned round to face Link. She sniffed his shoulder delicately, assessing the damage. She did the same for his knee. She stuck her nose in Link's pouch and withdrew a red potion. Silver could sense that Link was on the verge of collapse. A combination of pain and exhaustion was taking its toll on him. She put the bottle in Link's good hand. The teen smiled at her and drunk the potion, he sighed as he felt the pain ease and his bones knit back together. However, once the bones were in one piece again the potion's effect waned. Link touched his shoulder and pain flared all through his right side. Silver growled and ran off.

The wolfos searched the garden, she sniffed the air, searching for the plant she needed. Eventually, she caught a whiff of the herb. Smiling, she ran towards it. When she reached the source of the smell, before her grew a small bush with waxy leaves. Red heart-shaped fruit hung heavy on its boughs. Ilia had showed it to her once. These were one of the few cure-all herbs in the plant kingdom. Picked several up in her jaws, she ran back to Link and dropped them into his open palm. He smiled at her gratefully and popped the berries in his mouth. The bones creaked as the muscle around them repaired themselves. After a few minutes, they stopped working. Link rolled his shoulder experimentally; it still ached but was otherwise as good as knew. Link patted Silver's head gratefully. Midna appeared from his shadow and changed him into a wolf.

"Take a nap, you two look dead on your feet." She said.

Link and Silver exchanged glances, this was uncharacteristic of Midna, kindness was usually below her. However, they were too tired to complain. Link curled up on the dewy grass. Silver curled up next to him. Midna then lay down inside Link's curl, in between the two canines.

When they awoke, rain had begun to fall. Link looked through the gateway, his heightened senses detecting movement. Midna changed him back into hylian. He patted Silver fondly on the head. Then, with the wolfos at his side, he crept through the archway.

They entered a small walkway with lovingly trimmed hedges either side of the path. At the end of the walkway was another wooden grating. Beside it was a Link shuddered, he hated gratings. Next to it was a long chain. Walking over to it, he grabbed the metal and leaning away, began to pull the chain back. The grating slowly begun to lit. When Link was up with his back against the wall, there was a clang as the grating hit the top of the arch. He nodded to Silver The wolfos ran through the archway. Link looked around for something to fix it to. He noticed an old ring in the wall. Smiling he looped the chain through the ring. Tentatively, he let go. Sure enough, the ring held. Smiling, he ran to join Silver.

The fog was thick in the garden that they had entered. Link walked ahead, his eyes straining to see through the lashing rain and thick fog. There was a humming sound. Link spun round, only to see a wall cutting him off from Silver.

When the wall appeared, Silver was forced to jump back or be trapped inside. Link turned to her, anguish on his face. Silver saw that he was standing on a circular stone tablet set in the ground. From above came a faint whistling sound. Silver's acute hearing picked up and she looked to the sky. Bulblin was hurtling down, mace raised, ready to cleave Link in two. She barked a warning. Link rolled out of the way just as Bulblin's mace reduced the stone to rubble exactly where the teen had been standing not a moment before.

Both warriors faced off. Simultaneously, they leapt at each other. Link rolled under the bow and brought his sword up, cutting a gash between the orc's legs. Bulblin crashed to the floor. Link rolled to his feet and leapt at him, he jumped into the air and landed on his back. Link buried his sword deep in Bulblin's hide. The orc shrieked and threw Link off. The teen crashed into the wall with a sickening thud. Electricity coursed through his body like fire. Link yelped and jumped forward. His back steamed and flared with pain. Link snarled. While this had happened, Bulblin had managed to get to his feet. The two faced off again. Link snarled, the orc grunted back. Link stepped back, lowering his sword slightly. The orc smiled and advanced. Link kept his head bowed until the orc was in range. Then, with a great hyah, he released a devastating spin attack. Bulblin staggered back, and snarled. He then leapt at Link again and the fifth battle between the two continued.

While this was happening, Silver could do nothing but watch in anguish as Link battled one of his greatest enemies alone. Her ears twitched as she heard the thundering feet. Silver turned to see a mob of moblins charging towards Link. Silver snarled, they were cheating yet again. With a vicious bark she fell upon the moblins, attacking them with unmatched rage at their non-sportsmanship. With every lethal bite or spin another moblin fell. A dangerous bloodlust descended on Silver as she fought wave after wave of moblins, killing them cruelly.

As Link shield bashed away Bulblin's attack, he noticed the barbaric carnage Silver was reaping. He saw the red tint to her normally passive eyes. Bloodlust. So distracted was Link that Bulblin managed to elbow him into the wall. Electricity coursed through Link's body. The air filled with the smell of burning flesh. Link fell to the floor. The teen got to his feet once more and in one daring move, shield bashed Bulblin. Stunned, Bublin staggered back. Link wasted no time, he somersaulted over the orc's head, simulteanously slashing at his skull, near cleaving it in two. Then when he landed he performed a great spin. He rolled round to Bulblins front and performed an inverted back slash. This devastating combo sent Bulblin reeling back. He bent forward, down on knee in exhaustion. Link stood over him (**even though his still shorter, somehow that works**) sword at his side. Bulblin produced a key from his belt and threw it to Link. The teen caught it with his shield hand. He looked from it to the monster, confusion on his face. The orc chuckled.

"Enough." He said "No more carnage."

The orc whistled and his behemoth of a boar trotted over. Bulblin hoisted himself laboriously onto its back.

"I follow the strongest side." He said, looking down at Link. He looked at the sky wistfully. "…that is all I have ever known."

Spurring his boar, it reared and galloped away. Link watched the orc disappear into the fog and from the battlefield. Midna appeared at his side, also watching him leave.

"Link…He…" Midna couldn't even comprehend it. "He…spoke…"

Link nodded, for in that short time, an unspoken truce had formed between the two warriors. And so their fifth and final battled ended.

When the moblin's saw their leader retreat, they race after him. Silver, in her bloodlust, cut them down as they fled. Her judgement and consciousness buried between raw primordial instincts.

Link saw what she was doing. He signalled for Midna to change him into a wolf. Once changed, he leapt through the air. The larger wolf hit Silver full on, knocking her to the floor. He stood over, pinning her to the ground with his fore paws. Silver fought him viciously. She snapped at him with her fangs and her back legs clawed his stomach, tearing out tufts of fur. Link ignored the pain and looked deep into Silver's eyes. Something deep within him stirred. The gaze pulled Silver's mind to the surface and showed her what she had become.

**Excuse the awfully short chapter but my plane leaves in like three hours and I still have to get to the airport. DX I'm sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger. Keep reviewing guys, I'll still be able to read them, and well, see you in a month's time… TT-TT**


	28. Chapter 28

**-crawls in- Hey Guys, I'm back! Sweet Farore, that was evil. TT-TT my brain hurts. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. You kept me going through this painful literacy ordeal. I'm so sorry for abandoning you, but I'm back now. WHOOP! No more underworld!**

**Leumas797: Thanks!**

**AreiaCananaid: Not entirely sure if that worked now that I've read it over. But you seem to like it. Thanks! :D **

**EptasticGirl: Thanks, the writing contest sucked. Wrote for 14 hours straight on inset day. Germany was awesome, except for the rubber ball throwing year sevens. –mutters a thousand curses on them while drawing her sword- Hey Zant, present for you! –hands him a bag of leftover Halloween sweets- I went as some random witch. Halloween isn't that big in Germany, only 6 people on 7 streets. TT-TT**

**Nekoyoukie: Thanks! It will, don't worry. He he he, that's for me to know and you to find out. :P Sorry, need to work on that. Yeah, do not tick off the wolfos, you will die horribly. Oh sorry, I didn't explain it properly, he jumps on her and basically stands on top of her. The weight of a big wolf like that would probably knock any other smaller creature off its feet surely. Yeah, I know they do (went to the zoo with the school! :D), it would just make more sense to jump on top of her in my opinion. If you don't like it, I'll change it.**

**Madlink007: I'm so sorry. TT-TT Thanks!**

**Linkypoolover: I will. Thanks!**

**Sweet Farore, so many reviews. I feel so loved. XD**

Link looked deep into Silver's eyes. The real Silver suddenly snapped awake.

"Link?" she whimpered.

The wolfos was so confused, her head hurt and there was blood in her mouth. There were screams of agony in her head. The wolf's gaze softened and he stepped off of her. Silver rolled onto her side and her eyes met the carnage she had created. She looked at Link, horror in those eyes. The wolf held her gaze calmly. Silver didn't want to believe it. But those memories were in her head. She did those horrible things. She destroyed those creatures, even as they were fleeing. The wolfos looked at her paws in shock horror.

Link could see Silver struggling with herself. The wolf whined and nudged her head. Silver got to her feet. The smells of death and blood filled her nostrils, a morbid remainder of what she had done.

"I did this didn't I?" she whimpered.

The wolf looked at her, and slowly nodded his head. Silver whimpered and hung her head.

"I'm a monster" she whispered.

Link shook his head and sat down next to her. He whined. Midna appeared next to her.

"He's right you know." She said in her usual uncaring manner.

"I…I killed those creatures…I…I made them suffer…" Silver protested.

Link whined again, liking her ear.

"Link knows what he's talking about Silver, everyone has given in to it. Even him. No-one is without evil, some feed it, some fight it." Midna sat down on Link's back. "We have to save Zelda, you can return to the mountains if you can't deal with it."

Link looked at her and snarled.

"Would you rather she stayed here and got hurt because she was too afraid to fight?" Midna challenged.

Link's ears went back and he lowered his head. He looked at Silver and whined. It was true, he couldn't always protect her.

Midna kicked his sides and rode him to the archway. Silver still sat there, head bowed, not wanting to believe what she had done.

As Link padded away, he growled at Midna.

"I'm right and you know." She told him huffily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Link growled even more. They padded up to the door. Midna changed him into a hylian so that he could unlock the chain that prevented him from entering the castle. Just before he entered the castle, he turned back to where he'd left Silver. She wasn't following. He sighed and entered the building.

As soon as he stepped inside, a wall formed around him. Link growled, this was getting ridiculous. A group of bokoblins charged him, swords raised. Link coiled up like a spring, sword held back. Silver energy surrounded the blade. When the monsters were within range, Link uncoiled. An arc of energy spread out from around his sword. The arc sliced through the bokoblins. Their torso's dropped to the floor and they exploded in a cloud of dust. Link's sword came to a stop and he surveyed the room. Two lizaflos leapt over the barrier, bringing their cleaver-like swords down in the hope of slicing Link in two. The teen leapt back and sliced at the creature's chest. The lizard flew back and landed on the floor. Before Link could finish it off, the second leapt at him. Link rolled out of the way, and straight into the lizaflos getting back to his feet. Link yelped and scrambled backwards as the monster swung his sword down. Link flipped onto his feet and held his shield up. He backed away, snarling. He heard a hum behind him. Curse that damned wall. One lizaflos leapt forward. Link caught the sword on the rim of his shield. Wincing at the impact. He then lifted his shield up, exposing the monster's chest. Wasting no time, Link jabbed forward. The sword sheathed itself in the lizard's chest. The creature groaned and slid off his sword with a dying hiss. The second lizard, on seeing the death of its comrade, body slammed Link into the wall. Electricity coursed through his body. Link yelped and rolled away as the lizaflos swung his sword down with the hope of cleaving him in two. Now behind the creature. Link let loose a devastating spin attack. Sword connected with spine and there was a sickening crunch. The monster fell to the floor, dead. It exploded in a flurry of ash, covering Link from head to toe in monster dust.

Two more lizaflod jumped over the wall. Link sighed and leapt out of the way as they reduced the floor to rubble. While they struggled to get their swords out of the ground, Link released a powerful jump attack. The lizaflos were sent flying into the wall where they were deftly electrocuted. With them momentarily stunned, Link leapt into the air and brought his sword down on the creature's chest. He drove the sword in deep. The lizaflos jerked once and died. Link back flipped off the creature and it exploded. He turned to the remaining lizaflos. The lizaflos leapt forward. Link caught the attack on his shield and body slammed the creature away. He followed up the attack a somersault over its head and a skull-splitting slice over its head. By the time Link had landed on the other side, the monster had exploded.

The wall faded and the room lit up. Link sheathed his sword and looked up. Chandeliers were arranged around the ceiling. Balconies were arranged around the hall at different altitudes. Link looked at the hall with awe. It was in surprisingly good condition, and having grown up in a small village, the grand architecture astounded him. However, the doors had collapsed on themselves, leaving the way barred. Link saw a raised dais and ran over to it. A plan of reaching the balcony already formulating.

In the courtyard, Silver stared at the ground. Memories of the bloodlust fresh in her mind. Tears dripped from eyes, falling onto the grass. Her fur was matted with the blood and ash of those she had ruthlessly murdered. It reminded her too much of the wolfos in snowpeak. Their red eyes glowing as they fell upon the hapless beast that dared come too close. She had thought she was different, that she wasn't like them. How wrong she had been, she was no different. She was a monster, just like them. She couldn't go back to Link, what if the bloodlust returned. What if she ended up hurting him, or worse? She couldn't let that happen. Silver owed him too much.

Link worked his way through the castle. The absence of Silver a constant reminder. He blamed himself for it, somehow, it was his fault. If he'd been a better friend, she wouldn't have had to revert to her beast self. Damned monsters, they always ruined everything for him. It wasn't fair.

Link clawshot from chandelier to chandelier, finally landing on a balcony with a door. Link found himself in a dark room. His heightened eyesight noticed the knight standing in front of him. It held his sword in a raised position, shield up. As if it were expecting him. Link strode forward, drawing his sword and raising his shield. Behind him, a wall appeared.

Oh for Farore's sake. He cursed angrily. What was with these damned walls? The dark nut inched forward. Sword held aloft. The scene reminded Link painfully of when he and Silver had fought their first dark nut in the Temple of Time. That time seemed like an age ago. The dark nut swung his sword, making Link jump back to avoid being thrown into the wall. Link rolled around the knight and delivered a ferocious back attack. Nayru damned monsters, destroying everything, hurting everyone. Before _they_ came along, he was just a regular ranch boy, happily living life in peace. His sword sliced off a sizable chunk of armour. The knight turned around and swung his sword. Link leapt aside, narrowly avoiding being hit. He went to shield bash the knight. The knight chuckled and shield bashed him back. Link staggered back, stunned. The knight swung his sword. At the last second, he raised his shield. The sword connected with his shoulder but was stopped by the shield. Link's arm shook with strain as he fought the knight and the pain. Eventually, the contact and Link staggered back, clutching his injured shoulder. The knight chuckled. Link snarled. He feinted an attack to the right. The knight raised his shield to defend. Link took this chance to launch a jump attack at the knights unprotected right. Another chunk of armour fell to the floor.

Link leapt out of range as the knight swung his sword into the ground. It became lodged amidst the debris. Link smiled and ran forward. He hopped onto the sword and somersaulted over the knight and sliced his helmet. The helmet cracked and fell off. The dark nut screamed in agony. Landing behind the knight, Link launched a spin attack. More armour clattered to the floor. Link back flipped out the way as the dark nut tried to cleave him in two. Link rolled around the knight and delivered another devastating spin attack. The entire back half of the armour clattered to the floor. The dark nut roared in pain. He shook off the rest of his armour. The knight threw his shield at Link. He ducked beneath it. Before Link could realise, the knight threw his sword. At the last second, Link leapt aside. But the sword clipped his ankle. There was a crack as the joint was dislocated. Link landed heavily on the floor, clutching his ankle. His eyes were screwed shut against the pain. With a yelp, he shoved his ankle back into place. It hurt like hell, but at least it wasn't dislocated anymore. Link climbed to his feet and stared angrily at the dark nut. It's eyes burned with hatred and fury, yet sparkled with sadistic humour at his suffering. It jumped forward, Link held up his sword. It stopped the rapier from gutting him like a fish, but it shoved him into the wall. The knight held him there, pressing him against the wall Link's body jerked violently as electricity coursed through his body for the third time that day. After all his electrocutions, he'd built up a tolerance of sorts. It still hurt like a mother but it didn't do any major damage to his nervous system or brain. Eventually the knight let Link sink to the floor. He dropped to the floor. Somehow managing to keep his footing. He hurt all over. He wanted to scream in pain but could not. He would not show weakness in front of his enemies. Instinctively, he looked for Silver. She wasn't there. It hurt more than the electricity, more than the knight's sword. Link snarled and leapt at the knight. The knight was pretty surprised by this act of rebellion. Link ducked the swing of his rapier and sliced at his chest. The master sword easily cut through the monster's chainmail as if it were goat's cheese. (**seriously, what is the point in chainmail? It never seems to work.**) He rolled around the knight and performed a back attack. The knight turned to counter, but just got a face full of sword. Link would've laughed if he wasn't in serious pain and fighting for his life against a deranged knight. Life really sucked. Link leapt into the air and with a great cry landed on the knight's shoulders. He drove his sword deep into the knight's face. It screeched in pure agony. Fell to its knees and died. Link staggered over a group of pots. He out his hand in one felt around for something. He found it. The teen withdrew his hand to reveal a small pink fairy.

"Hey, you're hurt." The little creature said.

Link nodded and slid down against the wall. He rests his head against the cool stone. He was a failure. The fairy got to work. His flew around him, healing his wounds with practised ease. Link sighed as he felt the pain subside. The fairy hovered in front of him, admiring her handiwork. Her ears began to drop and her eyelids flickered shut. Link held his hand beneath her and the fairy floated down gratefully. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. With a smile, Link put the fairy back in her pot. He chuckled at her soft wind chime snores.

Link looked around the room, another Farore damned puzzle. Did this Ganondorf never get tired of them?

Out in the courtyard. Silver was wallowing in self-pity and grief. She did not see the boar-like creature sneaking up behind her. For you see, Ganon knew how dear this creature was to Link and if he could somehow get a hold of her. The hero would be easy to break.

The creature snuck up on Silver. In her grief, she did not see him approach. Suddenly in front of her appeared a golden wolf. It looked at her.

"Little one, do not give up on life. You may have done wrong, been ruthless. But that does not change your identity. You want to protect the hero, yet you sit here, wallowing in self-pity. What use are you to him sitting here?" the wolf said.

He glanced at the boar behind the wolfos.

"I…I gave in to the bloodlust. I…I fought Link." Silver explained.

"And? Do you really think the hero cares? He himself has fallen prey to bloodlust in the past, in protection of those he holds dear. You are the same. Unless you want to see him defeated, you had better go and join him. He battles a dark nut as we speak, and requires your aid."

The words however, did not penetrate Silver.

"I…I hurt him…"

The golden wolf lost his temper.

"For Nayru's sake wolfos, pull yourself together!" he snapped leaping on top of her and pinning her to the floor. "I've had it up to my ears with your moaning. Get off your lazy tail and get to Link now before I drag you there myself!"

This sudden act broke Silver out of her stupor. She got to her paws and suddenly tensed. She looked at the golden wolf.

"There's something behind me isn't there?" she whimpered.

The wolf nodded and disappeared. Silver turned around to find herself face to face with a giant pig-beast. She yelped and scrambled away. A massive paw destroyed the place where she'd been standing seconds before. She scrambled away. The creature leapt at her, catching her flank with his claws. The talons sliced her flank open and warm blood gushed from the wound. Silver howled in pain and bolted for the exit. The creature leapt in front of her with frightening agility. It swiped at her with its claws. The claws caught her and sent her careening into a wall. The wall cracked beneath the impact. There was a crunch as bones broke beneath her fur. Silver, blinded by pain, in one last desperate act, howled. There was no melody to her howl, just a raw scream for help. The beast loomed over her, red eyes flashing. It raised its claws over her and brought them down on the wolfos with unnatural swiftness.

Link looked up from the puzzle he was figuring out. The howl ripped through the castle. Link looked at Midna, eyes pleading. She nodded. Link raced out of the room. He leapt off of the balcony, rolling as he hit the floor. Midna floated behind him, worry on her features. Link sprinted across the hall and burst through the doors. She raced towards the place where he had left Silver. When he arrived on the scene. A scene of horror met his eyes. Silver was slung over the shoulder of a horrible beast. Blood was smeared on a cracked wall and all over the creature's claws. Her fur was matted with blood. Her eyes were closed. Link stared at the beast.

His face was a mixture of a boar and dog. He had a mane of flaming red hair. The creature walked on two legs and was vaguely humanoid. It had hooves for feet and clawed hands that were disturbingly humanoid. Its skin was a deathly blue and it wore a simple loin cloth. It was pretty big, a little bit bigger than Yeto. The creature looked at Link and a smile formed on its warped features.

Link's face twisted into a snarl. Grey mist shrouded his form. His snarl turned into a real deep-throated growl. The teen fell on all fours. When the mist cleared, an angry wolf stood before the beast. Its bright blue eyes shone with a fierce anger. The beast looked at him and smiled, then it leapt up onto a ledge and away. Link roared and gave chase. Midna clutched his fur, holding on for dear life as the wolf dashed after the beast. She didn't even need to help him find the right footing, he knew instinctively. Memories boiled to the surface in Link's mind. Memories of a beast dragging a black wolf away, howling. Link snarled and put on an extra burst of speed. He followed the beast into a circular room. The beast threw Silver up into a mass of chains. The chains seemed to curl around the wolfos' limbs, hanging her by her legs from the ceiling. Link leapt up to reach her. Chains pulled the wolfos out of reach.

Link landed back on the ground and stared with unending anger at the beast.

"Let her go!" Midna ordered.

The beast grunted in what could've been a laugh.

"Do not mess with this wolf beast. You will regret the decision." Midna continued.

The beast locked her with a stare and a smile spread across its features. The chains suddenly shot down from the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Midna, hoisting her up to the ceiling. She screamed and struggled against her bonds.

Link leapt up after her, but the chains lifted her higher.

"Let me go you brute!" Midna demanded.

Link locked eyes with the beast, murder in his eyes. With no warning whatsoever, he leapt at the beast. His fangs connected with flesh. The wolf tore the blue flesh from the monster and clawed at its torso. The beast howled in pain and tried to bat the wolf away. Link snarled and leapt back. He leapt again at the beast. They clashed in mid-air. The sounds of battle filled the air.

**Yeah, cliff hanger! XP GOD DAMN YOU BEAST! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SILVER! Yeah, had to get that out. Well, this is actually three days early, but I'm sure you don't mind. As you can tell, I'm in a really angsty, violent mood after writing that novel. Uh…can't think of what to say. Keep reviewing guys and do tell me if you find any mistakes or stupid things. I'm still a bit iffy after the 14-hour-word-pump. And yeah, see you lot later. –draws sword and goes storming over to the beast, roaring war cries-**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am actually going to throw my sister to the dodongos. She is driving me up the bleedin' wall! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –stares daggers at younger sister, hand on the hilt of her sword- God my life is stressful. Oh well, I can vent by having Link rip something to pieces. **

**Eptastic Girl: Yeah, and I won't be leaving anytime soon! Awesome, do let me know. –howls a war cry- DIE BEAST!**

**Madlink007: Thanks! :D**

**Nekoyoukie: Thanks! :D Yeah, I got a bit adventurous, that and I felt the need to beat the living crap out of something. This is what science mocks does to a girl. TT-TT I wish I was Link.**

**AreiaCananaid: You're story's great by the way!**

Wolf Link leapt over the beast's head, his claws scoring deep wounds in its face. He landed behind the creature and he quickly ran up to the walls. The beast roared and gave chase. Link let the creature get close. Then the wolf ran up the wall and leapt off of it to get behind the monster. It crashed head-first into the wall. Link leapt onto the creature's back and began viciously tearing at its back. His long claws ripping the thick skin to shreds, his fangs tearing flesh.

Midna looked down at the hero. His cerulean blue eyes were narrowed, shining with a fierce light. The triforce pulsated on his paw, its golden glow a blur of movement. His hackles were up and his muzzle wrinkled in a cruel snarl. There was no trace of the obedient cub she had taught to sit not so long ago. His unchanging spirit was hidden beneath a layer of beast; a true beast; one that does not know warmth or love, only hatred and death.

The beast shook the wolf off. Link went careening into the wall. He climbed to his feet, tail up, ears forward. There was murder in his eyes. The beast roared and charged Link. The wolf snarled and leapt up, escaping being crushed by a fraction of an inch. He landed on the beast's head and began ravaging its face with his jaws. The creature roared and grabbed Link by the scruff. The wolf struggled in its grip, twisting and snapping at its hand. The beast smiled and hurled Link into the chains.

Panic exploded in Link's mind as soon as the chains touched his fur. They coiled around his neck, painfully tight. The wolf snarled and bit the chain. It snapped, letting him drop. However, one persistent coil followed the teen down to the floor and coiled round the wolf's neck. Link roared and scrabbled to get out of its grip. But he wasn't human; he didn't have hands to pry the chain free. Grey mist engulfed him. The transformation however, was cut short. A strange scent filled the room, making the wolf gag. The chain pulled him higher. From the corner of his eye, Link saw the beast pulling on the chain, yanking him higher. The beast was trying to hang him. Link redoubled his efforts, twisting and biting at the chain. The chain lifted him even higher, until his feet no longer touched the ground. The wolf struggled there, trying to get air into his lungs.

Midna watched the wolf struggling there, breath no longer reaching his lungs. It was like the day her father died all over again.

"LINK!" She screamed.

The wolf stopped struggling and looked at her, a silent plea in his eyes. Seeing those pain filled pupils, Midna snapped. The ancient power of her ancestors pumped through her veins. Her eye narrowed dangerously. Though her hands were tied, her mind still granted her the power to use simple spells. She focused on the chain and channelled all her energy at it.

Link's mind was a firestorm of pain, anger and hatred. Darkness gnawed at the edges of his vision as the oxygen supply dropped dangerously low. The triforce flared on his paw, but there was little it could do. Link's struggles grew weaker and weaker. He was a failure, he couldn't even save Silver. Maniac laughter filled the room as Link's soul danced in his jaws, trying to break free. Suddenly, the chain snapped. The wolf fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. Sweet air filled his lungs. While Link recovered, the beast had turned its attention to Midna. The imp was smiling, relieved the teen was safe.

The beast lifted his arm and made a fist with his hand. The chains suddenly leapt forward, coiling around Midna. They were like snakes, slowly rushing their victim to death. Midna screamed in agony. Her scream sent a dagger through Link's brain. The twili he had promised to protect was in pain. The wolf's head snapped up. Hatred blazed in his eyes. First Silver, then him and now Midna. The beast inside him roared in outrage. Link's spirit too, roared in fury. How dare this creature attack his pack.

The wolf leapt at the beast. The beast spun to face him, its eyes glowed red. Lasers burst forth from those pupils and shot straight at Link. If he had been paying attention, Link would've rolled his eyes. Lasers? Really? At least have the decency to be original in your methods of painful death!

Link checked his leap, ducking under them. The wolf paused to pick up the snapped end of the chain in his jaws. The beast swung its head; its lasers caught the tip of Link's tail as he raced around the room. He managed not to yelp and carry on circling the beast. The beast continued to follow its movements. After a short time, the chain snapped taught and Link skidded to a halt. The wolf looked at the beast and a smile spread on his wolfish face. Then he yanked hard.

In that millisecond before it fell, the beast saw the chain wrapped around him. It roared and outrage and landed heavily on the floor, its lasers petering out. Link smiled and dropped the chain before running over to the beast and clawed at its eyes. They glowed red for a moment and then the light faded. The beast roared and ripped the chains from its body. It drew a great jagged sword from the sheath hidden underneath his mane of red hair. Link leapt aside as the beast got to its feet. The creature was no blind in one eye and the other was bloodied and cut were Link hadn't quite managed to get his claws in before he was thrown off. The beast glared at the wolf with murder in its eyes. Link snarled back, his stare unwavering. It had one meaning. You will pay.

The beast leapt forward, swinging its enormous sword. Link rolled under the beast and attacked it as it landed, reducing the ground where he'd been standing to rubble. The beast whirled round; Link leapt over the blow and kicked off the sword as it passed beneath him. The wolf leapt at the creature's head. He chewed its ear to a pulp and his back legs scrabbled at its face. The creature roared and threw Link off, the teen crashed into the wall.

"Link…" Midna whispered.

The chains grew ever tighter around her and her breathing was becoming more and more constricted. Stars danced before her eyes and the battle below was becoming increasingly blurry.

Link looked up at Midna, concern in his eyes. The beast looked at the wolf and chuckled at his weakness. Then he swung his sword.

Link didn't see the sword coming. It hit him in the chest, sending his flying. The wolf howled in pain, the sword cut deep into his chest, the only thing stopping it from slicing him in half was his rib cage, that buckled on impact. Link hit the wall with such force, part of it crumbled around him. He didn't get up.

"Link!" Midna cried.

_It was dark, Link couldn't see anything. He was scared and tears sprung to his eyes. _

_"Shh, be calm my little one. There's nothing to be scared of." A soft voice said. _

_A hand reached out to him. Link grasped it, huddling close to the figure. He couldn't see her in the sudden glare that appeared, but he knew that she was friendly. She hugged him close, her long hair falling over his head, her sweet scent filling his nostrils._

_"There there, you're safe now." _

Link's eyes flickered open. His side hurt like hell, but the anger wasn't there anymore. The wolf climbed to his feet. Grey mist curled in. The gas clumped around him, trying to block the transformation. The grey mist continued to envelop him. When it cleared, Hylian was standing there. He drew the master sword and snarled.

Link ran towards the beast. He leapt over his blade and sliced at the creature's skull. It screamed in agony, black blood spurted from the gash in his head. But Link wasn't done there. He landed and performed a devastating spin attack. The sword's holy light cut through the beast's thick skin. More blood gushed from the wound, mixing with Link's own. The arc of light cut through the creature, reaching its beating heart. The beast turned and clashed swords with Link. Link held the creature's sword in a lock, a snarl etched on his face, pain twisting his features. The teen pushed away the beast's sword and knocked it aside. Then he drove his sword through the creature's heart. It fell to the floor. Link wasted no time; he somersaulted and landed on the creature's chest, driving the sword through its chest. The holy blade was driven through the beast's heart and it stilled. Link withdrew his sword and staggered back, his hand clutching his bleeding side.

Clapping echoed through the room.

"Well done, maybe you aren't so pathetic as I thought you were."

Link's head snapped to the source of the sound. A figure in the shadows could be seen.

"Hmm, maybe we'll play again sometime, little hero. Until then, have fun with my little pet."

Link ran forward, but the creature melted into the shadows. The ceiling exploded, and a serpent made of chain links roared at Link.

Link looked at the beast, the pain in his side was almost unbearable, and he was sure that a lung had collapsed. The beast roared and whacked Link with its tail, sending his flying. Link hit the wall with a sickening thud. He withdrew his bow and knocked a bomb arrow. Pain and anger warped his features. The chain dragon roared, drawing back its tail. From its mouth emerged tinier chains, like the ones that bound Silver and Midna. They began to slither towards Link. With shaky arms, Link drew back the bowstring and took aim. His practised eyes, located the triangular sword set in the creatures head. Perfect. Link fired. The arrow exploded in the ceiling above the creature. Cracks ran along the ceiling. Come on! Come on!

The little chain snakes slithered up to Link. He tried to kick them away, but every movement brought extreme pain. They curled around his arms and legs, one curled around his throat, its coils tight. Another pair around his torso. Links struggles grew weaker. He was exhausted and hurt, the strength had left him.

The cracks above the mother serpent grew and grew. It looked up, just in time to see the ceiling come down on top of it. It screeched as the rocks pummelled its head. They hit the sword in its head, pushing it in further. The dragon screamed, from the tail up, the serpent chained into a thick metal chain. Around Link, the serpents' coils ceased their tightening. The ones around Midna loosened a little thanks to gravity. The chain fell to the floor, narrowly missing Link, who was slumped against the wall.

Midna growled and used her magic to snap the chains around. She looked at Link, then Silver.

"What the hell happened to you two?" she whispered.

Link looked at her with eyes full of pain. Then he slumped.

Midna first cut the chains around Silver, seeing as she was the one needing the most immediate attention. Using her hand of hair, the imp lowered her to the floor. She lay the unconscious wolfos next to Link. Bones could be seen pressing against the skin. Midna would need a fairy for that. Once she was sure that Silver was safely on the ground, Midna turned to Link. Something was wrong, his face was sweaty and alarmingly purple. He eyes fell upon the chains.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

The chains around had loosened, but the ones around Link hadn't. The imp quickly snapped the chains. Worryingly, Link didn't take a deep breath. She put a hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse. It was alarmingly faint. Carefully, Midna moved Link down a bit, so he was lying flat. Once she made that he wasn't going to choke on his tongue or what not, the imp quickly left the room.

Midna searched the passageways, it didn't take her long to find some jars. However, it took the imp some time to actually find a fairy. The little sprites seemed to only appear when Link was around. At long last, she found one, asleep in a jar. Carefully, Midna lifted the fairy out and carried her back to where Link and Silver were.

When Midna returned with the fairy, she saw cracks running along the ceiling. Dust fell to the floor. An ominous creak echoed through the hall. Acting quickly, Midna carefully grabbed Link and Silver and lay them outside on the grass. A few moments later, the hall caved in.

The commotion woke the fairy.

"Wha-?" it muttered.

Midna pointed to Link and Silver.

"Heal! Now!" she ordered, narrowing her eyes.

The fairy squeaked and began rapidly healing Silver. Bones creaked as they knitted back to together. Fur regrew over smooth skin where there had previously been jagged wounds. By the time Silver was back to full health, the fairy was dead on her feet. She floated down and fell asleep in Silver's soft fur.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Midna cursed.

She picked the fairy up in her hands.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY OLD MOSQUITO!" she shouted as she shook the poor thing.

The fairy snored loudly but otherwise did not react.

"Goddess damned nuisance!" Midna threw the fairy back in Silver's fur.

The fairy moaned in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the wolfos' thick fur. Midna narrowed her eyes angrily and stormed off to find another one. It took her longer this time, and each nail-biting second that passed, Link took a step closer to death. By the time she found another one, two hours had passed since Link's slip into unconsciousness. Midna returned with another fairy and a sour mood.

"Heal him or I swear I'll feed you to the cucoos!"

The fairy squealed in fright and got to work, quickly sprinkling healing dust and repairing broken bones. She first got to work on inflating Link's crushed lung before repairing his ribcage. She then had to repair his neck which had been bent out of shape by the chain snakes. It took long, too long. However, after an anxious forty-five minutes, the fairy fell asleep by the first fairy.

Midna floated down next to Link and sat down on the grass beside him. She didn't know what to do. She certainly couldn't leave them like this, besides, Silver and Link were the only ones that could fight.

"You're a good friend." A voice said.

Midna's head snapped up, she saw the golden wolf sitting facing her.

"They're lucky to have you." He continued.

Midna growled and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were all still in one piece." The wolf replied, shrugging his shoulders (**because that somehow works**)

"Who are you anyway?" the imp demanded.

"An old friend." The wolf replied, looking away.

Midna narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The wolf smiled knowingly and disappeared. Midna growled and hunkered down.

"Mangy mutt!"

But their conversation had stirred an old memory deep inside her.

_Midna was hiding behind her father's legs. In front of them stood a great gold wolf. Beside him sat a grey wolf cub, her stubby tail wagging._

_"Hello!" the cub said, peering round the twili's legs._

_Midna squeaked and darted further behind the king's legs._

_"Now Midna, don't be rude. Say hello!" the king told her._

_The gold wolf chuckled as Midna peeked out from behind her father's legs._

_"Hello" she replied in a small voice. _

_The cub yipped and wagged her tail even more, if that was even possible. _

_"My name's Aura! What's yours?"_

_The king pushed his daughter out in front of him._

_"M-Midna…" she whispered._

_The cub dropped into a play bow. _

_"Nice to meet you Midna! Wanna' play?" _

_Midna's eyes brightened at the mention of play. _

_"O-Ok!"_

_The cub yipped again and began running in circles around Midna. Midna cowered a little. _

_"Aura…" the gold wolf scolded._

_The cub stopped running and flattened her ears._

_"Sorry daddy…" _

_The gold wolf chuckled. _

_"Why don't you and the princess run off and play?" _

_"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. Off you go you two" the twili king said, ushering them away._

_As they walked away, Midna put a tentative hand on the cub's head. The cub yipped with joy again and her tail began wagging even more furiously until it was just a grey blur. _

_That evening, when it was time for Aura to return home, the two had become good friends._

_"Bye Aura!" Midna said, patting the cub on the head._

_"See you later!" Aura replied as she followed her father to the forest at the edge of the island._

_"Come again soon!" _

**Well, that was a weird chapter! Baby Midna looks so cute in my mind. Poor Link, what did I do to you? Keep reviewing guys, it's those reviews that keep my writing. Oh, and out of interest, what would you prefer me to do next chapter, write some nice catch-ups between Silver, Link and Midna and maybe even the gold wolf. Or would you rather I went straight back to action and Silver ripping monster's throats out and Link slicing people's stomach open. Or would you like me to show you what the rebel group are doing, and the guys at Kakariko? Just out of interest. See you guys later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is a bit late. I got sidetracked with my character profiles. Might be making a Silver one while I'm at it. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/followed. You guys are awesome! :D**

**EptasticGirl: Cool, catch-ups sound fun. Your story wasn't up…D: I know, once you've seen one monster you've seen 'em all. At least in Link's case. **

**AreiaCananaid: T'sall right, school's suck like that. Ok, that could work.**

**Nekoyoukie: Thanks! :D Ok, that sounds awesome. Thanks! –grins like a mad hatter-**

**Guest: Oh, sorry, I kinda' veered off subject. Basically, we're in Hyrule Castle trying to get to Ganon so we can kick his usurping backside and save Zelda and live happily ever after. That's the general idea. **

**Serenity2893: Yeah, she has anger management issues. HSPCF? That sounds like an awesome idea. Say, I haven't talked about the cave of ordeals yet have I? hmmm…he he he… More action eh? Ok, we'll see.**

**Ok, in the end, most people wanted a bit of everything. So, I'll do a bit of everything then that way, you're all happy. ^-^**

When Link woke up, the rain had petered out. With a jolt, he remembered what happened the night before. His eyes panned for Silver. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her lying nearby, completely unharmed. Or rather, healed. The glitter of fairy dust still shimmered in her dirty fur. Curled up next to him was Midna. Link smiled and carefully got to his feet, mindful not to disturb Midna. That was when he noticed pawprints in the mud. The teen knelt down next to a particularly prominent one. It was big, a bit larger than his own. Yet it was faint, barely marking the ground. As if whoever made it was as light as air. Glancing back, he made sure his friends were safe. Checking the skies, he found no sign of Kargorocs that might try to attack them. Content with their safety, he followed the trail.

The gold wolf looked down at him from the battlements. A smile spread across his face. He longed so much to reveal himself to the boy, to tell him everything. But the fates would not allow it. So instead he was left to watch him persevere on, unaided.

However, there was no rule stopping him from giving aid elsewhere. The wolf turned on one paw and loped away across the battlements.

"Move it! Come on!" Aaru bellowed.

People walked at snail's pace through the gates. Children wailed and dogs barked. The man spared a glance at the castle. Kargorocs circled its towers and the sickly stench of monster ash wafted on the breeze towards them. He had heard roars and screams, and frankly, it scared him. He feared for Link and Silver's lives. When it had all gone quiet, he found himself praying that the pair were still alive.

"Hurry up!" he bellowed once more.

Rusl was having a little more luck with his division. Rusl lead the group out of the castle into Southern Hyrule Field. With some surprise, he found Epona standing there by the bridge. She was looking up at the castle with longing.

"Keep heading south!" he called.

Then he ran over to the mare. Gently, he put his hands on the reins.

"Come on girl, we've got to go." He told her in gentle tones.

The mare looked at him and shook her head, stamping her feet in defiance.

Epona looked at Rusl.

"I'm not leaving him!" she whinnied.

However, she knew that Rusl couldn't speak animal. Suddenly, Falcon alighted on Epona's saddle.

"Epona! We're evacuating the city. We need to leave." He explained.

"Falcon! Link and Silver are still in there, and I'm staying here until they come out." The mare replied defiantly.

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind…fine…" Falcon trailed off. "I would do the same thing for my master."

Falcon squawked and opened his wings. He then leapt into the air and circled around Rusl's head, squawking. The man sighed.

"I see you've decided to stay. We'll wait for you in Ordon."

Then the man turned on his heel and ran to join the column of fleeing people.

"Falcon! Lead the way!" Rusl cried to his bird.

The falcon shrieked his reply and flew to the head of the column. He made sure to fly low, easily visible to the people.

"Follow the bird!" Rusl shouted to the people.

As Falcon led the people to the village, he kept a sharp lookout for monsters. This area was notoriously plagued by bokoblins. As they neared the village, his keen eyes spotted the purple monsters hidden in lee of hills and in the tall grass. The bird shrieked a warning cry.

Rusl stiffened at the alarm. Monsters! This wasn't good. The man sprinted to the front of the column of refugees. Though there weren't many, maybe twenty or thirty in all. Animals such as horses and dog and goats were amongst the people. Rusl drew his sword, he wasn't going down without a fight. The first bokoblin charged. Falcon flew down into the creature's face, blinding it. Rusl then quickly slit its throat. Behind him, a child screamed. More bokoblins charged towards them, maces raised.

It wasn't difficult to track down his target. The gold wolf followed the trail of blood until he reached a crude shelter. The wolf stopped by the entrance, and then, with ethereal ease, slipped through the walls and inside.

Link continued to follow the trail to a wall. There, the tracks just stopped. The teen looked up, he guessed that whomever he had been following had jumped up onto the wall. Seeing that there was no way he could get up, the boy resolved to return to his companions.

When Link at last returned to his friends, Silver was just stirring. The wolfos' eyes flickered open. They fell upon Link's face. Relief flooded over Silver and she raced to him. A broad grin broke on Link's face and he hugged the wolfos' neck. Silver's tail wagged furiously as she hugged the teen. Happy to see him. All the commotion woke Midna.

Rusl was being beaten down by the bokoblins. Being the only fighter, it fell to him to beat back the monsters. Falcon helped where he could, blinding any bokoblin who got too close. But they were greatly outnumbered. He could sense the people behind him cowering with fear. Suddenly, a howl filled the air. At first, Rusl thought it was Midna's wolf. But it was different, deeper, more aged than the imp's canine. The man risked a glance in the direction of the howl. A gold wolf stood on the ridge, looking down at the bokoblins with merciless eyes. Behind him came the sound of horns. Rusl's spirit quailed. Moblins came pouring down over the hill, mounted on boars. Rusl could barely fend off the feral bokoblins let alone organised and mounted moblins. A child wailed behind him.

The gold wolf watched the moblins charge down the hill with a smile on his face. Link had done well.

Much to everyone's surprise, the moblins changed direction and fell upon the bokoblins. Clubs cracked skulls and the dying groans of the purple monsters filled the air. It didn't take them long to completely decimate the enemy. The moblin that seemed to be in charge rode up to Rusl.

"Thank-you!" Rusl said.

The moblin chattered something and handed the man an envelope. Rusl looked at the moblin before opening it. Inside was a crudely written letter. It read:

_Rusl, Under orders from the hero, we are to protect you and your people from the monsters that may try to harm you or your people. _

It was difficult to read, but the meaning was simple. He nodded to the moblin leader. The monster babbled something to its comrades and they spread out around the column. Rusl smiled, Link really got around. Only he could find a way to ally himself with monsters and have them defend the people they had previously been attacking.

The gold wolf watched the moblins tear down the bokoblins. The wolf nodded his head in approval and turned west, loping across the open plain with supernatural speed.

Link, Silver and Midna sat in the lee of a wall. The rain had picked up again, but it did little to dampen the group's mood. Midna, had changed Link into a wolf so that they could all communicate freely.

"Thank-you Link." Silver whined, pressing against the wolf's flank.

Link shook his head and gestured to Midna. He whined something.

"Don't look at me, Link did all the saving…" she paused for a moment. "Well, I guess I did save all your backsides when the building collapsed and found the fairies that healed your most probably mortal wounds."

Link rolled his eyes. Trust Midna to really milk the praise. However, the happy moment passed. A grave mood descended on the group.

"What was that creature?" Midna said.

Silver shook her head.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it was powerful, too powerful."

Link looked to the rainclouds, lost in thought. The beast was familiar, he hadn't the time nor the mind to worry about it before. But in hindsight, it was strikingly familiar.

Silver peered at Link, but the wolf did not look at her. The wolfos exchanged glances with Midna.

Inside Link's mind, another memory bubbled to the surface. The wolf shut his eyes, willing it to reveal itself. However, the vision danced out of reach, frustratingly tangible. Snippets bloomed; revealing terrifying images, and were swept away just as quickly.

_The air resonated with the sound of howls and horns. The ground shook and dirt flew in the air as something exploded on impact. Screams and yowls of agony ripped through his ears. Blurry shapes shifted in and out of focus. One, a large beast, with horns and hooves and two great swords, lumbered up. It stank of blood and gore dripped from its skin and matted its hair. Its blood red eyes burned with hatred and rage. Fear radiated from the monster, paralyzing anyone who got close. _

Before Link could learn anymore, the memory dissipated into nothing. Link's eyes snapped open. Silver looked up at Link, concern in her eyes.

"Another memory?" Midna asked.

The wolf nodded. Midna sighed and plonked down on Link's back.

"As much as I'd love for you to learn more about your past, we need to stop Ganon. No doubt that beast attacked Silver to get you." The imp looked eyes with Link. "We need to be on our guard, you hear."

Both canines barked their agreement.

"Right, well, giddy-up!" Midna kicked Link's sides and steered him to the door with Silver close behind.

With the help of the moblins, it didn't take long for Rusl and the refugees to reach Ordon village. Respectively, the monsters waited by the spring while the hylians marched on to the village. As soon as Rusl entered the village, Uli ran to him.

"Rusl!" she said with relief, hugging him tight.

"Long time no see" the man replied, hugging her back.

They pulled apart. Uli noticed the hylians behind her husband. Rusl caught her gaze and sighed.

"Hyrule Town is being evacuated, these refugees need a place to stay." He explained.

Uli nodded.

"BO!" she cried.

The mountain of a man that was Bo emerged from his home. His eyes widened at the sight of the refugees. Then his eyes fell upon Rusl.

"Rusl!" the man swept Rusl up in a crushing bear hug.

"Good to see you two old friend." Rusl said, patting him on the back.

"Who are your friends?" the mayor asked.

"Refugees from Hyrule Town. The city's being evacuated as a precaution."

Bo's eyes scanned the crowd.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Still at Kakariko, Renado making sure they're alright."

"And Link?"

In truth, the mayor had not set eyes on Link for over three months. The last he'd seen the teen, he was teaching him how to wrestle like a goron. With each titbit of news they heard, their worries grew. Wherever Link went, trouble seemed to follow.

"He's in Hyrule Castle going after the cause of all this mess. Princess Zelda is there too, no doubt being held prisoner." Ruls explained.

"Not good…" Bo thought allowed.

"Yes, but listen Bo, is there room for these people to stay?"

A smile broke on the man's face.

"Of course, it might be a bit uncomfortable but it'll be a roof over their heads. You and Uli can take some, others can stay on the ranch. I'm pretty sure the watermill has a spare room and I've no doubt that Link won't mind if we use his house for a little while."

Rusl nodded and turned to face the group of people.

"Ok! Please separate into groups of four or five. Families stick together."

Chattering ensued as the column of people divided into 9 groups.

"Right! You three" he pointed to the three groups at the back. "You go to the tree house we just passed. That's Link's house so be considerate. You can stay there until this crisis is over."

The three families nodded and marched away.

"Now, you lot go with Mayor Bo!"

It took the rest of the day to get the refugees settled. It came to four or five people per house except for Link's house, which having a large basement and two floors, could house some 15 or so people. It wasn't very comfortable, but the children were put in the beds, and adults volunteered to sleep on the floor. Some of the hardier ones even volunteered to sleep outside. The animals were put on the ranch or in the cuckoo pens. There were a few spats between the male goats at first, but Rory _(_**the dog from the battle near Hyrule Bridge**) soon had both goats running with nipped backsides.

On the outskirts of the village, the moblins were setting up camp.

"Come into my spring." A serene voice called.

The moblins, curious, crept towards the spring. Inside the spring, an ethereal goat made of swirling patterns of light stood before them.

"You have helped there people reach safety. Your hearts are filled with light at long last." The goat continued.

The moblin chattered something.

"I am Ordona, guardian of this province. And I am thankful for protecting my comrade's people. Please, rest in my spring. My waters will soothe your pain and the fairies sent to me by the Great Fairy at Link's request will heal your wounds."

The moblins gabbled their thanks and poured into the spring. With a smile, the goat faded. Moblins camped by the water's edge. They dipped their feet into the water with childish curiosity and cautiousness. They shivered with pleasure as the water ran up their skin and healed the many bruises. They creatures chased the fairies as if they butterflies. As they did so, the fairies, relishing the game, sprinkled healing dust on them if they got close enough. Ordona watched this all with caring eyes. It had been so long since creatures such as this had frolicked in her waters, pure at heart once more. As they played, the red gleam in their pupils faded, leaving only soft dark brown child-like eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, all the monsters out there could return to their true nature, untainted by darkness. Ordona pondered this thought. The chosen hero, the hero chosen by goddesses could bring light back to the monsters. Just maybe.

**Ok, short chapter this one. Didn't have much time. (my ear got infected so I spent most of the day in hospital) So yeah, that's what everyone's doing. Next chapter, we'll be back to the blood, guts and gore. Woo! So yeah, bet you didn't see that coming. ^-^ Anyways, keep reviewing guys. I love them. Adios!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's a so late, went to France for Christmas shopping and had Christmas concert and what not all weekend. Then had like three tests and loads of last week of term crap. D: Christmas is too busy! Sweet Farore! Last week of school! Praised be the goddesses! But it's so depressing. It's like the 20****th**** and I still have no Christmas Tree! TT_TT And yeah, back to the main game line this week. Zelda's waiting. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed etc. I love you guys! You bring me sunshine, when skies are grey! **

**AreiaCananaid: Thanks! :D Glad you approve! I'm afraid the reveal is quite a way away. **

**Madlink007: Thanks! I'm happy you like it!**

**EptasticGirl: Thanks-you, it's getting there. Love your story by the way! And don't worry, Zant will make his triumphant return.**

**Brennah: Thanks! Of course I won't stop!**

**Nekoyoukie: I'm glad you loved it. You make me sound so barbaric (which I am anyway, but that's beside the point). I'm glad the monster thing's going down well. I'm sure if you asked Ordona nicely, she'll let you adopt one.**

**I'm really happy you like the monster thing, it's good to know I'm not spouting a load of crap!**

Link and Silver were back in the room where he'd fought the dark nut. He was still in wolf form, allowing him to communicate.

"We need to get up there right?" Silver asked.

The wolf nodded and barked.

"hmm…" the wolfos looked around the room.

On one wall stood two unlit torches, and the opposite side were also two torches though one was lit. Between them sat a vat of oil.

"Oil…torches…one lit…one step…" Silver muttered.

Link barked.

"Right, the torches correspond to the steps."

Midna watched the two work, it was comforting to see them both back to almost full health.

Link changed back into hylian so as to light the torches. He lit them. Stairs rose up out of the ground. Silver yipped with joy and scrabbled up onto the first one. She then climbed up into the second. The hylian followed suite, jumping up and hooking his fingers on the rim of the stiar and hauling himself up. It wasn't long before he was standing beside Silver. However, between them gaped a hole. A fourth stair was required. Link growled he turned back and his eyes fell upon the one torch he had yet to light. Smiling, he fished out his boomerang. With this head, he motioned for Silver to jump down onto the step. Then he threw his boomerang at the torch. The speed of the boomerang was enough to snuff out the candle. Behind him, the stair began to rise. Link turned round and just managed to catch hold of the rim of the stair as it rose well out of reach. The boomerang hovered around him, patiently waiting for him to put her away. With a groan, Link lifted himself up and onto the stair. Silver leant forward, whining her concern. Link smiled and patted her head before heaving himself to his feet. Before them was a chest. Silver barked happily and stood next the chest, wagging her tail. Link chuckled and strode over. With some effort, he lifted the heavy lid and found a pile of money. Link growled, damn rupees. Even a meagre bottle of goat's milk would be of more use. Nevertheless, the teen took the rupees out. In his hand, they merged into one swirling purple rupee which Link stashed in his wallet.

Link looked to Silver, the wolfos sniffed the air while he looked at his map. With an artist's precision, he sketched in the new areas while Silver scouted on ahead. A few minutes later, there was a howl.

Link smiled and folded his map away before following the sound. Silver was waiting for him next to the door.

The corridor was eerily dark. Even Silver was having trouble seeing. Link got out his lantern. Its warm glow illuminated the immediate area, allowing him to see about a metre ahead and Silver more so.

Silver trotted ahead while Link followed behind. As she trotted along, she spied a picture hanging from the wall. The wolfos honed her senses on the wall. Sure enough, something fluttered behind it. A smile spread across her wolfish features. She barked to Link,, as a hylian he was near blind in the dark. The teen strode over to her. She barked again and motioned with her head to the picture. Link nodded and handed the lantern to Silver. She carefully took the wire handle in her jaws, illuminating the area.

Link pulled his bow from his pouch. With practised ease, he nocked and arrow and drew back the string. TWANG! The bow string snapped back, sending the arrow flying. It severed the two ropes keeping the painting up. It crashed to the floor, revealing a piece of parchment stuck to the wall. It showed a strange cross of some sort. Link studied it, assessing its meaning, With a triumphant smile, he stashed his lantern and picked up the lantern from Silver. He then proceeded to light the torches. As soon as the first was lit, keese flocked to Link, screeching a warcry.

Silver roared/barked, leaping into the flock of keese and crunching two in her jaws before spitting them out. The keese turned their attention on Silver, leaving Link free to light the torches. Silver let the keese came close and released a devastating spin attack, disembowelling the majority of the flock. With the speed and precision only a trained beast of war could execute, she destroyed the rest. It wasn't long before the flock was reduced to a load of monster ash, most of which covered covered Link and Silver.

However, Link did manage to light all the torches. As the bars over the door slid back, Link grinned at Silver, who wagged her tail delightedly.

Together, they opened the door, or rather, Link opened it and Silver stood next to him, and entered the room.

As soon as Silver entered the well-lit room, she sensed the heavy breathing of the Lizaflos. The chink of their armour resounded in her eyes, sending adrenalin pulsing through her veins. Out of instinct, she dropped into a fighting stance, lips drawn back over needle-sharp teeth and hackles raised.

Link noticed Silver's stance, enemies ahead. The teen cocked his head, straining for noise. His ears picked up the sound of breathing and rattle of chain mail. Great, more enemies. Together, they crept to the other end of the corridor, half-way down they saw two armoured dinoflos wielding nasty-looking axes. He locked eyes with Silver. You take the one on the right, I'll take the left.

Silver nodded her understanding, and simultaneously charged forward. Silver leapt at the throat of the unsuspecting dinoflos, it garbled a sound of surprise and just managed to duck below her. Silver twisted in mid-air and sunk her teeth into his shield arm. The monster shrieked in pain and dropped his shield. Good. Silver thought. Let's see how well you do without any defence.

Link was doing just as well, on arrival; he body slammed the dinoflos with his shield. Then he drew his sword and cut it across its exposed head, decapitating him instantly. The monster flailed around, nearly disembowelling Link with his axe before exploding in a cloud of ash, covering Link from head to toe…again.

Silver leapt back, rebounding off the ceiling, she landed on the dinoflos' neck and tore out its windpipe. The monster exploded in her face, turning her entire face black.

Link and Silver stood there in the ash. The teen growled and wiped the ash from his eyes. Silver shook herself, covering Link in more ash. Midna appeared from Link's shadow.

"When we get back, remind me to give you two a bath." She muttered, looking with distaste at their blackened forms.

Link couldn't help but think '_if_ they got back.'

He turned to the door on the left, and entered, Silver close on his heel. The two found themselves on a balcony. Cautiously, they advanced forward. About halfway across the bridge leading to the guard tower, a shriek echoed through the air. Link and Silver spun round to the source of the noise. An Aeralfos shrieked from the battlements and swooped down towards them. Silver looked at the thing with narrowed eyes.

"What in Farore's name?" she growled.

It was almost exactly like a lizaflos only with a stouter nose and wings. It was covered in teeth and bead necklaces. It donned a metal helmet and wielded a wooden shield and sword. Silver growled at it as it circled above them.

The wolfos noticed Link digging out his clawshot. He nodded to the wolfos. Silver nodded in return and jumped up onto the battlements, hidden from view.

With Silver out the way, he could focus on the enemy. Link remembered them from the Cave of Ordeals (having taken a little detour while looking for the owl statue, not that Silver knew anything about that) and the City in the Sky. TO be fair, they annoyed the heck out of him. Battling them was tedious as it was annoying. Aiming his clawshot in the right place had been difficult at first, but eventually he'd got the hang of it.

The Aeralfos had stopped circling now and was hovering upright. Link heard rather than saw its hovering speed increase. He fired at the Aeralfos' raised shield that it had been preparing to ram Link with. For a moment, neither moved. Gravity took hold and the clawshot retracted, pulling the monster to the ground. As soon as its feet touched the ground it shield bashed Link and leapt back. There was a streak of black and teeth closed around its neck.

Silver sunk her teeth deep into the monster's neck, deep enough to feel its windpipe rippling with each breath, and feel its lifeblood pumping through her jaws. Silver pulled free.

At the same as Silver ripping his windpipe out, Link ran the creature through his sword, having recovered from him being stunned. It gurgled and dropped to the ground. It exploded in a cloud of dust. Link sighed and looked at himself. You could barely see the green tunic.

Silver spat the severed windpipe out with disgust. The wolfos pawed her tongue, trying to get the ash and bodily fluids from her mouth.

Link chuckled and withdrew a bottle of water from his pouch. Pouring it into a bowl, he offered it to Silver. She whined her gratitude and lapped it up, savouring its sweet taste.

After Silver had drained the bowl to the dregs and Link had stashed it away along with the bottle, they looked to the guard tower. The bars had retracted to reveal a chest. Link smiled and ran to it, Silver on his heels. When Link opened the chest, he found a small key nestled inside, along with a bowl of red potion. Link smiled and filled up a couple of bottles with the stuff.

Then, with Silver at his side, he turned back and headed for the main tower.

Silver trotted ahead of Link as they followed an outside corridor/balcony thing to another bridge to a guard tower. Silver tasted the air, searching for enemies. Finding none, she pressed forward. This time level with Link.

At the end of the bridge, the two noticed the boss key chest. A distinguished purple chest with horns and encrusted with rubies. The wooden grating in front of it rose up, revealing the way.

Silver bounded forward, however, Link caught her by the scruff and hauled her back. She whined and looked up at him, questioning him. The teen motioned to the tower. It could be a trap. As if on cue, a horde of armoured dinoflos poured from the tower, loping towards Link and Silver. Above then, moblins appeared in the sniper windows, bows trained on the hylian and wolfos.

The moblin let loose his arrow, it flew straight at Link, who was too stunned to move. Faster than Link could comprehend, the arrow dropped at his feet, split in half. Another arrow was quivering the wall next to Link. The second arrow had cut clean the moblin's, stopping its path and in short, destroying it.

Silver looked at the towers, the archers were screaming. One moblin fell through a window, his windpipe torn out. A brown shape zipped across the archers, killing them. One tried to fire an arrow at the attacker, but missed by a mile and was deftly disposed of.

Link recoiled, pulling Silver with him as the bridge in front of him exploded. A huge chunk of the right wall was blasted and ash rained down. The only remains of the dinoflos army. Link looked, stunned, at the scene. He hadn't even had time to draw his sword.

Silver shook herself and looked up to the sky.

"Hey! Silver!" A familiar voice called.

"Falcon?" The wolfos smiled up at the falcon circling above them.

She barked happily and wagged her tail. Behind her, Link's face also broke into a grin.

"LINK!" a voice called.

Link ran to the hole in the wall.

"You okay?" Rusl called.

His old mentor had his sword strapped to his back. The old man offered up his elbow, which Falcon alighted on. Next to Rusl knealt Aaru, a bazooka on his shoulder.

"He has a bazooka? That is cool." Midna muttered from Link's shadow.

The boy smiled, Midna didn't readily dish out compliments. Ashei was lowering an ornate looking bow. Shad was closing his book, he gave Link a wave.

Link nodded.

"We'll meet you up there, stay there." Rusl called.

Link blinked. The four rebels began running to the door.

Link turned from the balcony and began walking towards the balcony corridor. Silver trotted along behind, she understood why Link was disobeying his mentor. He didn't want them to get hurt. She knew he'd happily charge into battle if it meant protecting his friends. It was just his nature. Link quickly collected the boss key and returned to the ascending balcony corridor.

At the end of the balcony was a locked door. Link quickly turned the key. Silver dodged aside as the lock crashed to the ground. With a sigh, he heaved the door open and entered the room.

In this room, Silver scoped the surroundings. She yelped as she saw figures staring at her. The wolfos ran back to Link and whimpered. The hylian studied her for a moment, before signalling for Midna to change him into a wolf.

"G-g-ghosts…" she whimpered.

The wolf whined and licked her ear. Then he pricked up his ears and trotted up to the first ghost. It moaned and patted Link on the head before pointing at where to jump. Silver cowered behind Link, but she noticed that the room was littered with holes and she could sense that a lot of the blocks were unstable. As if to prove it, a rat scampered across a block. Quick as lightning, it fell, taking the rat down with it. Silver whimpered more and crouched behind Link, practically hiding underneath him.

Link looked between his legs at Silver. He whined.

"I don't like…" she whimpered.

The wolf turned to face Silver, he nuzzled her tenderly. The wolfos nodded. Then, without further ado, he leapt across the gap. Silver released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when the block didn't fall. Eagerly, she followed him, giving the phantom a wide berth.

In front of Link, another ghost beckoned. Link bounded over, Silver at his heels. The ghost smiled at Link, a look of peace on his face. He scratched the wolf behind the ears, making his tail wag. He bent forward to do it to Silver but she backed away whimpering. The ghost looked a little crestfallen, but nonetheless pointed to the safe direction. Link barked his thanks and leapt across the gaps, Silver right behind him. They followed this trail of ghosts across the room. Each petted Link in some way or another. Some tried to pet Silver, but the wolfos just cowered behind Link. It took them mere minutes to safely navigate the room. They ran to the stairs. Silver stuck close to him, the wolf stopped before the destroyed stairs. Silver pressed close.

"Why does it have to be ghosts?" she whimpered.

Link whined his reply and licked her on the ear before returning to hylian form. He got out his clawshots. Silver whimpered and backed away. Link sighed, he pointed to the lamps he intended to use as anchors. He showed her how low they were. It took some persuasion, but after a while, he got Silver to climb on his back. The wolfos whimpered and buried her head in his tunic. He clawshot to the lamp and then proceeded to jump from broken ledge to ledge of stairs. Silver had got off his back and was jumping with him. As they entered the bend, a yellow wall appeared behind them. Two lizaflos charged them. Link drew his sword and in one fell strike, lopped the head off the first. Silver leapt at the throat of the second and tore his windpipe out. Both monster's fell to the ground with a gurgle and exploded, further covering Link and Silver with ash.

The next stair well was more patchy. Link saw he'd have to use the lamps to travel. He bent down for Silver to climb on. With less fuss than before, the wolfos reluctantly climbed on.

Link clawshot his way across the stairs, going from lamp to lamp with the agility of a monkey, and the grace of non-evil-monster spider. (**spider Link, spider Link, does whatever a spider Link does**).

They landed at the other side, where Silver leapt off onto the ground. A yellow wall appeared behind them. Two bone lizaflos charged. Link once again lopped off the first one's head with a mortal blow. Silver simply disembowelled the second. The exploded. By this time, Silver looked more black than light grey and Link's tunic was also black. There were no stairs in the next stair well. Rails lined the walls with spinners zipping along each one. Link got out his spinner. Silver Climbed on his back once more, though more willingly this time. It was fun.

Link set it spinning and leapt onto the first rail. As the spinner approached, he detached from the rail and caught the parrel one. Silver yipped with joy as they jumped between rails, avoiding spinners. The wolfos was almost sad when they dismounted.

Link and Silver were in a fairly sized corridor like room. Before them stood a Dark Nut. A yellow wall appeared behind them. Link growled and drew his sword, silver bared her teeth with a snarl. The monster turned to them, his red eyes glinting from beneath his helmet. The two friends charged forwards. Link rolled aside at the last second, rolling round the back of the monster and slashing off the back of its armour.

As soon as Link rolled out of the way, Silver leapt at the Dark Nut. He teeth ripped into his chest plate, pulling it off. She leapt aside as he swung at her with his mace.

Link backflipped out of harm's way as the Dark Nut's sword sliced the air where his head had been moments before. As it spun, Link body slammed the Dark Nut into the wall. The creature , momentarily stunned, staggered back from the wall. Link took this opportunity to somersault over its head and sliced away its helmet.

With the Dark Nut stunned, Sliver leapt over the monster's head, slashing off his shoulder plates.

Both landed on either side of the monster. It roared in agony and shook off the remnants of its armour. It then threw its shield at Silver, who ducked it, and its mace-sword at Link. Link dodged aside. The mace-sword crumbled the wall behind him.

Now faster, the Dark Nut had the advantage. It charged Link. The hylian, unused to tight spaces, tried to dodge aside, but himself in a corner. The hylian could've sworn the monster was smiling as it rammed him into the electric wall. Link's face twisted in agony as electricity coursed through his body. It was a stronger power this time. The pain blinding him, deafening him, numbing him. Smoke curled from Link's back and sparks danced on his sword and shield. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Just when Link couldn't take another excruciating second of it, the force holding him in place disappeared and he slumped to the floor.

Silver was chewing the Dark Nuts head. He claws scraped at his back, he fangs scoring deep wounds in his head, easily piercing the chainmail. The knight rammed himself against the wall. Silver yelped and let go. The wall crumbled around her unconscious form. Blood welled from the wounds in her head and blood dripped from her mouth.

Link, seeing Silver fall, snarled. He climbed to his feet and charged the Dark Nut. He body slammed him to the floor. When The Dark Nut realised what was happening, Link had driven the sword deep into his chest, a second later, his lupine fangs sunk into his neck. The monster exploded beneath Link's jaws, filling his mouth with foul-tasting ash.

The hylian changed back into a hylian with Midna's help and limped over to where Silver lay. Withdrawing a bottle of red potion from his pouch, Link poured it into Silver's mouth. The wolfos swallowed more out of instinct than anything else. All over her body, wounds began closing. While he waited for Silver to wake up, Link drank a little of the red potion from the second bottle. The teen sighed as he felt it heal his wounds. While that done, he slipped into his wolf form and fell asleep beside Silver. While they slept, Midna slipped into the next room. She had a few empty bottles (swiped from Link), which she filled up with various potions and fairies. Much to their annoyance and anger. Provisions sorted, she returned to the wolves and fell asleep beside them.

**Ok, this was a long time coming and I'm really sorry. It's taken me like a week and a bit to write this because of stupid laptop crashing, Russian school and normal school. The world is against me. TT_TT But yeah, ClarkyGirl is very stressed. I probably rushed that last battle, but to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to write in more detail. My mind is filled with cotton wool and feathers, So yeah, I might post a Christmas spin-off of this if anyone wants to and yeah. GANON NEXT! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! So, keep reviewing and I'll (hopefully) see you all next week. ^^**

**p.s Oh yeah, and the world didn't end! Woo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again! I lost my voice (which my parents insist is a good thing). As if life wasn't difficult enough. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/followed! I love you guys! And can you believe it? The final boss! We're finally reaching the end of the game, after that, not even the goddesses know what's to come. Wow, didn't realise I wrote that much. The Christmas Special is up by the way! Enjoy!**

**Eptastic Girl: No we're all (maybe) going to die April 13****th**** 2036! Joy! Oh, can't wait to see it! Ganon so screwed! Hello Zant! Would you like to make a comeback? Thank-you, my Zelda Christmas was linktastic. **

**Madlink007: loads of people do, just type it into google. Join the club Madlink007!**

**AreiaCananaid: Well, we'll find out soon. Thanks! I'm a loving your enthusiasm.**

Link was first to wake up. He lifted his lupine head and looked down at Midna and Silver. It occurred to him that it might be his last few moments of peace with his companions. One way or another, the three of them might not have a moment like this again. Link looked at Midna, she had come to be his guide, and despite her seeming indifference to his safety, he couldn't even imagine fighting without her. Then there was Silver, they hadn't known each other nearly as long as he'd known Midna or Epona, but he cared for her just as much. The wolfos had come to be the little sister he never had.

Midna stirred, she opened her eyes and saw Link already awake. Floating up eyelevel she patted his head.

"Good beast!" she said for no apparent reason.

Silver awoke, she shook herself and looked at Link.

"I guess this is it right?" she told him.

The wolf nodded.

"Well let's go, Zelda's not going to save herself." Midna snapped.

Link shot Silver a mischievous smile. While the imp had her back turned, Link crept up behind her opened his jaws above her. Feeling his hot breath, Midna looked up and found herself staring into Link's open maw.

"LINK!" she shouted, yanking his ear to the floor.

The wolf whined his apology while Silver stifled a laugh.

"let's go!" the imp ordered.

Link changed himself back into a hylian and he walked over to the lock. He had to stand on a nearby barrel to actually insert the key. The lock twisted and groaned. The teen back flipped out of the way as it crashed to the floor, obliterating the barrel. Then he put his shoulder to the door and lifted it open. Then with Silver at his side, they went through the door. On the other side was a corridor. A strong wind gusted across the stairs. They ran down the corridor and up the stairs on either side. The wind buffeted both canine and hylian. And it was a relief when they finally entered the hall. Midna appeared from Link's shadow and floated by his shadow as they walked down the hall. Silver ran over to the disembodied head of a statue lying by the carpet. She whimpered. It was an omen. They looked up and there, in the triforce was suspended Zelda. Link bit back a gasp. He ran forward, Silver at his heels, but Midna stopped him with an arm. On the throne sat a black man with fiery red hair. He rested his chin on one arm and had an evil smile of his face.

"Welcome to my castle." He said, non-too-friendly.

This isn't your castle you usurping pig. Link thought viciously.

"So you're…Ganondorf." Midna said, narrowing her eyes with distaste. A snarl tugged at her face, revealing her sharp fang.

Ganondorf stood slowly, long sword in hand. He stared down at the trio with a dangerously scrutinizing eye. Silver snarled at him and Link's hand crept to his sword, his feral eyes staring daggers into Ganondorf.

"I've been dying to meet you." Midna continued with a psychotic smile. She was the predator and this usurping fool was the prey.

Ganondorf strode forwards a few paces, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside…how very pathetic."

I'm going to kill you! Link thought, eyes blazing.

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." He continued, hand stretched out.

"Die monster!" Silver snarled, dropping deeper into a fighting position.

"Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power."

Why you little… Midna thought, clenching her fists, as he looked up at Zelda who hang like a ragdoll in the triforce.

"The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." He turned back to the trio and lifted his hand to show his own glowing triforce mark. "He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"

"Ha! Such conceit!" Midna spat. "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of powers, as you claim…" she threw her arms back and cried at him. "I will risk everything to deny you!"

Ganondorf eyed Midna like a lion does his prey.

"Shadow had been light, it seems how amusing." A twisted psychotic grin spread on his black face.

He clenched his raised fist and black squares of magic floated around him.

"Very well…deny me then! Yes, try to deny me…you and your little friend."

Touch her and I swear I'll rip your throat out and feed you to the kargoracs you demon! Link threatened.

Midna gasped when the magic began rising up to Zelda. She flew up to her, despite Link trying to stop her. It was a trap, couldn't she see that?

Midna positioned herself between Zelda and the magic, using herself as a shield. Ganondorf smiled like a viper and dissolved into black magic. The magic rose then shot towards Zelda, passing through Midna and hitting Zelda.

"MIDNA!" Silver yelped.

Link felt powerless and weak as he could was forced to do nothing but watched as Midna and Zelda were battered by Ganondorf's magic.

Midna looked herself over, she was alright. Then…what was the point? She turned around and saw the last of Ganondorf's esscence seeping into Zelda. He had put himself in her body. If she destroyed Zelda she destroyed him. Midna drew back her arm to strike the princess. But she couldn't, she couldn't hurt Zelda. The imp slumped and put a hand on Zelda's ashen cheek.

Zelda opened her eyes and Midna was sent hurtling backwards. Black veins stood out on her milk white skin, her eyes were pale gold. Midna was flung almost right out the hall. Link and Silver raced to her.

"Midna!" Silver yelped.

She was faster, and nearly reached her. But a yellow appeared in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and ploughed head on into it. The force of the wall sent her rebounding back where she bulldozed into Link, knocking him off his feet. They both got to their feet and slipped a sort of necklace to Silver before drawing his sword, winking at her he held up a finger on his shield hand. He heard footsteps behind them and spun round. Zelda strode towards them. Her rapier appeared in her hand.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadows?" Zelda said in Ganondorf's voice.

Link dipped his head in a gesture that meant "Yep, that's us!"

Zelda rose into the air, until she was a good three metres up.

"So you choose, and so you shall feel my wrath!"

Link dropped into a fighting stance and with two fingers he beckoned her.

Zelda flew backwards. Link brought up his shield, wary of her attack. Silver too, kept her distance. She lifted her rapier and a triangle appeared at their feet glowing gold.

Do not want, do not want, do not want! Link thought furiously as he felt the energy vibrating through his boots. He sprinted out of the area, grabbing Silver by the scruff as he did so. Just as they got out of the way, the light shone blindingly bright and a poor unfortunate moth who had been drawn to it plopped to the floor, fried nearly to ashes. Silver gulped.

Zelda lifted her rapier again, and this time a ball of yellow energy appeared at its point. Something deep inside Link's mind clicked, as if remembering something from long ago. He gestured to Silver. When Zelda swung her rapier, she sent the energy ball flying towards Link. The teen waited there, not running, not moving. As soon as the energy ball came within range, he swung his sword and bounced it back. Zelda, not expecting this, was hit by the energy ball and momentarily stunned. Silver took this chance to leap at her. In her mouth dangled a small vessel, from which emanated the light of the master sword: evil's bane. Zelda shrieked in an inhuman voice. She then charged at Silver, rapier held in front of her.

Link acted fast, he sprinted to Silver. He parried Zelda's sword away from the wolfos. She screeched at him, and twisted her sword at the last second. If not for Link's fast reflexes, he would've been skewered. However, her rapier sliced into his shield arm. Link rolled out of the way, clutching his arm. He snarled at Zelda, feral eyes bright and dangerous.

Zelda threw another energy ball at Link, and they had a little ping-pong match. This one lasted longer, and Silver found herself entranced by the ball of light going back and forth, back and forth. However, Zelda let down her guard again when Link feinted a stumble. He hit it back and she shrieked as its electricity coursed through her. Silver leapt at her again, the light taken from the master sword further forcing Ganondorf's essence out. Zelda charged Silver again, but the wolfos, ready for her, leapt over her. Zelda then found herself facing Link's shield that bounced her off as if she were nothing.

Zelda screamed in frustration and lifted her sword. A triangle appeared beneath Silver's paws. Link ran to her, his mouth forming the words his voice could not make. She saw him and then the triangle. Yelping she tried to leap away, but came up short. Her back paw was still touching the triangle when it exploded. Burning hot electricity coursed through her back leg. Silver yowled in agony as the fur on her back leg smoked. Then Link was there pulling her from the light. Silver whimpered and looked at her smouldering leg. Her eyes turned wet with tears of extreme pain. Link glared at Ganondorf who hid behind Zelda's eyes, there was no mercy or kindness in the hero's eyes, only murder.

Link lifted his shield to protect them, while he took a bottle from his pouch. There was a fairy inside it. Thank-you Midna! He thought as he signed to the fairy. On the other side of the shield, Zelda battered against it, sometimes her rapier would find Link's foot of shoulder, but he ignored the pain, concentrating on showing the fairy what was wrong.

"I got it boss!" she said in her bell-like voice.

She flew over to Silver and hovered by her ear.

"Hey Listen! I need you to be brave for a moment!"

Silver nodded weakly and the fairy got to work on her leg. While the fairy did that, Link took up his shield and sword and crouched in front of them. Zelda threw an energy ball at Link. He snarled and hit it back with such force it sent Zelda spinning back. Link then hurled the vessel at Zelda. It exploded on her chest. She screeched and wailed like a banshee, floating down to the floor. The yellow walls faded. Midna got to her feet and floated into the air. Around her floated the fused shadows. Zelda lifted a hand to protect herself from the spider-like creature that was Midna. She took Zelda in her tentacles and thrust her into the chair. The tentacles began to glow as twilit light coursed through them. Ganon's magic was expelled from Zelda so forcefully, it near blew Silver and Link away. When Midna retracted her tentacles, the real Zelda was left sat in the chair.

The fairy finished her work and nodded to Link before going back to sleep in the bottle. Silver looked at her leg, the wounds had been healed and the pain dulled. In fact, it looked good as new. She got to her feet and tested it. No pain. Silver was loving fairies at the moment. Link got to his feet and smiled. Done.

Suddenly, he felt a cold dark presence behind him, building in power. His instincts roared in outrage baying for blood. He turned round to see the twili magic massing together…

**I'm splitting the battle into one chapter per phase. Keeps it easy for me. So, what do you think? That is, ignoring the terrible grammar and what not. DO keep reviewing and favouriting. It's what makes the battles so much better. And yeah, I'll try update round about every day for you guys. You know, it being the holidays and what not. So yeah, ADIOS! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm keeping good on promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was you guys who tore me away from Kid Icarus and got me writing. So yeah, next phase of the battle.**

**Eptastic Girl: You can choose. Awesome, can't wait! Ouch, I pity him at the moment, frying pans are evil. Oh yes please do! **

**BlackAngel9000: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! :D**

**Serenity2893: Sorry, does not make it sense? Never looked at it that way, I might try that. Sorry, but there's gonna be a lot of cliffhangers over the next few chapters. Sorry… -hands him/her a fairy-**

**(Christmas Special Reviews)**

**Eptastic Girl: Thanks! :D He made fun of her because she was dressed up like a reindeer. Thanks, you too!**

**On with the story! **

Link spun round, the magic massed together to form a humanoid shape. Midna, having not noticed the presence leant on Link's shoulder.

"And that's how you deal with a mind controlling moron!" she said.

"uh…Midna…" Silver whined.

"What? He's…oh…" Midna noticed

The black magic kept clumping together. Ganondorf's form was hunched over. Then, to their horror, he roared. Not the roar of a man, but of a beast. He began to grow. His hair burst from his crown and grew into a long mane. His arms grew into beefy legs. His face elongated into a pig-like with enormous boar tusks. The beast reared, roaring a battle cry.

Silver snarled, crouching low. Link took a step and brought up his shield. The beast crashed back down to earth and roared at the trio. His eyes glowed yellow with an unquenchable hate. He had the face of a pig with a mane of fiery red hair. His skin was black, and his body built like a bear's. He was a monster.

"Sweet Farore…" Silver whimpered.

The beast leapt and shook itself. It pawed the ground like the bull and charged. With a yelp, Silver leapt to one side and Link to the other. Midna took the smart option of retreating to Link's shadow.

The beast swerved to one side to avoid the wall and bulldozed through the pillars on right wall. Link and Silver followed its movements. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared in a cloud of magic.

"What the-?" Silver barked.

"Where'd he go?" Midna commented unhelpfully from Link's shadow.

The teen surveyed the room. She felt the dark presence still running round the room. Four portals appeared, the air around them shimmered like a heat haze.

"Link?" Silver whimpered, backing behind his leg slightly.

One portal suddenly turned blue. Link grabbed Silver by the scruff and threw her out of harm's way. He too went to leap aside, however, when the beast appeared from the portal and charged straight at him, it tossed its head. One of the tusks caught Link across the ribs and sent him flying into a pillar.

"LINK!"

Silver howled a war cry and leapt at the beast. Her teeth dug into his ear, black blood filled her mouth. The beast roared and shook its head. The sheer force tore Silver's grip, taking half its ear with her. Silver was sent careening into a wall. The beast roared in triumph and disappeared again.

Link stirred. He shook his head and climbed unsteadily to his feet. A sharp pain blossomed in his midriff, definitely a broken rib. Silver too climbed to her feet and shook herself.

"Right!" Midna snapped. "We're not getting anywhere with this. If he wants to go beast on us, then we'll fight fire with fire. Link!"

Link nodded and Midna went to change him into a hylian.

"No wait! Midna!" Silver barked.

Too late, Link changed into a wolf.

"Oh Din!" a voice said.

Wolf Link looked to the source of the sound. He saw the rebels standing on the other side of the door.

"Buggar!" Midna cursed from his back.

Link whimpered. Rusl was looking at him with fear and horror. He whined, trying to tell him, to assure him, to do something.

Rusl stared at Link. They had entered the castle while Link was fighting the final Dark Nut. They'd heard the sounds of battle from the courtyard, and they'd rushed to help him. Working their way through the castle, all they'd found were the ashes and weapons of slain monsters. They hadn't come across a single one inside the castle. Then, as they were working their way up the stairs they'd heard the shrieks of Zelda/Ganondorf and Silver's yowls. By the time they'd reached the door, Zelda was lying unconscious on her throne and Link had become a wolf. Literally fall to his knees and change, his spine popping and cracking as it elongated. His face elongating and his hands melting into paws. A thousand emotions were flooding through his being: horror and fear, sorrow and betrayal. He couldn't believe the boy he'd thought of as a son was actually a wolf in disguise. And to think he'd been allowed to look after the goats and watch the children.

"LINK!" Silver barked.

The beast materialised from nowhere and ploughed full-on into Link. The wolf only had time to turn his head. He howled in pain as the tusks tore into his flesh and ten-tonnes of beast rammed him into a pillar. The pillar cracked on impact and collapsed around the wolf.

"Why you-!" Silver snarled.

She leapt at the beast with renewed vigour. She landed on his back and began clawing and tearing at his spine, trying to get through the flesh to the bone. The beast roared and slammed into the wall. Silver was flipped onto the side that impacted on the wall. She howled in pain as she was crushed against the unforgiving stone. Spots danced before her eyes and she tasted blood, her blood. Her grip on him weakened and she fell to the floor. The beast skidded to a halt and surveyed the scene. He saw Silver, lying on the floor. Crimson blood dripped from her open jaws. She wasn't moving. Then his eyes turned to Link. The wolf was lying beneath a slab of rock. Blood pooled around him, a crimson mirror reflecting the carnage. Midna was nowhere to be seen. The beast let out a series of grunts and yowls that sounded like laughter.

Suddenly, the sound of a thousand wind chimes filled the air. Fairies suddenly flew out from pots, through cracked windows a thousand other places. They split into three groups, one going to Silver, the other to Link and the third flying straight at the beast. The group flying towards the beast began screeching in a sharp bell-tones and zipping in front of his face, near blinding him.

The other fairies busied themselves on the fallen warrior. One group worked on dealing with Silver's concussion and other injuries. The other group worked on Link. It took longer as the fairies had no way of lifting the slab of rock. They worked hard and fast, but the hero wasn't responding. The fairies working on Silver finished, and flew away, carrying any fairies that had fallen asleep. The wolfos stirred. She opened her eyes, the colours seemed sharper somehow. She barked her thanks to the departing fairies. Then she noticed Link and the fairies struggling to help him. The wolfos ran to him.

On arrival the fairies chimed to her. The wolfos nodded her understanding and put her shoulder beneath the slab of rock. With all her might, the wolfos pushed the slab of rock up and over. It slammed into the ground on the other side. Silver and the fairies noticed Link's forelegs locked straight, from beneath poked a small hand.

"Link…" Silver whimpered.

Gently, she took the hand in her jaws and pulled Midna out from under Link. The imp was unconscious but unhurt. With Midna out of the way, the fairies got to work on Link. They unlocked his legs so that he lay on the ground and began work on knitting his bones back together. During those few minutes, Midna stirred.

"Link…" she whispered.

Silver whined and nudged her with her muzzle.

Midna opened her eyes and saw Silver standing over her. Not far away were a score of fairies healing the wolf. Behind them, another score were distracting the beast. In front of them was the entrance and the yellow wall, behind which stood the rebels.

The fairies finished healing Link and carried their sleeping comrades away. The wolf whimpered and stirred. His eyes flickered open, the light back. He staggered to his feet, tender on his back legs. Midna lowered herself carefully onto his back, probably for the first time ever. They both looked at the rebels.

"You lot have to run!" Midna shouted. "It's not safe here!"

As if on cue, the beast roared in frustration and swiped at the fairy that was screaming in his ear. The rebels didn't move.

"You can sort out family relations later! Preferably when there isn't a demon beast trying to kill us all."

Link barked agreement.

"Come on Rusl…" Aaru said softly, putting a hand on Rusl's shoulder. "The imp's right."

"I knew something wasn't right! I knew it!" Ashei announced as they turned to leave.

"Shut up!" Shad snapped.

Rusl was the only one that remained quiet.

"Ugh, those lot are too slow!" Midna complained.

She lifted her hands and clapped them together. The rebels disappeared is a swirl of magic.

Behind them, the beast roared and the last of the fairies fled. Link spun round, a snarl burst into existence on his face. The beast looked at him roared a battle cry. Link and Silver howled back. The beast reared and charged at them, but Link held fast. He barked his plan to Silver. The wolfos nodded and leapt out of the way.

Beast and wolf collided. Link's claws scraped across the floor as the beast's momentum pushed him back. The wolf roared and pushed back. Midna's hair hand caught the beast by the forehead. It began twisting him to the side. Link snarled, it was a test of strength between him and the thing that was once Ganondorf. The pawed the ground, trying to a get a hold on the stone surface, But to no avail. He was flipped on his side by Midna's hair hand. The beast was flipped into a pillar that collapsed around him.

"See how you like it!" Midna spat after him.

Silver joined Link and leapt at the glowing white crack on the beast's underside. The canines tore and ripped and clawed at the crack. Months of hatred and pain lending strength to their limbs. The beast roared in agony. It rolled away from the canine's snarling. They leapt aside and stared at the beast as he sprinted away and dissolved into magic. The portals began to flash, appearing in one area then disappearing and reappearing in another. Link and Silver snarled, watching them. One of them turned blue.

"Perfect." Midna muttered dangerously.

The beast came charging from the portal. Link stood his ground as Midna's hand caught him head on. The wolf was pushed back a couple of metres. Which unfortunately for him, was straight into a yellow wall. Electricity coursed through his body as the devastating magic leapt from the all to Link. The beast snarled and pushed harder, pressing Link further into the wall. But he wolf just snarled back and with almighty strength pushed back. This gave Midna the chance she needed and she flipped the beast on his side again. Both canines leapt at him, the Link was a little slower this time. They tore at the crack on his underbelly. His weak spot it would seem. The beast screamed and rolled away.

This time, no portals appeared when he rolled away.

"Who turned down the…oh!"

Link grabbed Silver by the scruff…again…and leapt out of the way. Ten tonnes of beast crashed into the ground where they'd just been standing.

The beast reared and turned to Link. He leapt back and charged. However, Link overpowered the beast and he was flipped. Both canines leapt at him again and tore at the crack on its underbelly. The crack widened under their onslaught and glowing white blood dripped from the crack, life blood.

The canine's leapt back as the beast roared and screamed in agony. It reared, throwing its head and screeching a most unholy sound. Then it fell to the floor before Link and Silver. Link wagged his tail and licked Silver's ear.

"Good beast!" Midna said, patting his head before changing him back into a hylian.

Yellow gas began seeping from the beast's skin. The trio looked on, no regret or pity in their eyes.

Then Midna began to glow. Link looked at her in alarm.

"What the-?" Midna muttered.

The light began to flee to Zelda. Midna peered at her, her eyes unable to believe it. Zelda's eyes flickered open.

"Pr-princess…"

Link and Silver too looked at her, surprised.

"I…I…"

"Say nothing, Midna…" the princess cut in. "Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly…" she looked down and closed her eyes. "Such suffering you have endured…"

Midna looked away and closed her eyes also. It felt more real when Zelda said it. The princess turned to Link. He looked at her, realising this is the first she was seeing him as a hylian. Silver whined to let Zelda know she was still there.

Zelda suddenly recoiled. Link spun round and evil laughter filled the air. The beast was no longer there…

**Dun Dun duuunnnn… Yep, I think I did say to someone I'd bring in the fairy squad. What do you guys think? The rebels know! :O oh noes! And Ganon ain't giving up that easily. So yeah, keep reviewing guys. I'll update again tomorrow hopefully. And hopefully my voice'll come back… Adios Amigos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I can talk again! :D Praised be the goddesses! Ok, we had a powercut hence why I didn't upload this earlier. I lost all my work and had to start again. TT-TT They said it'd last three hours. It started around ten last night and finished just now, so ten past one. Longest three hours of my life. Anyways, that aside, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited. You make me happy! **

**Eptastic Girl: Alright then, I'll stick it in my 'ideas book/box thingy' Bet you didn't see THAT coming. I think I need to get Link one of those frying pans. They really pack a wollop. –as if on cue, Ganon totters and falls over, frying pans circling round his head- Patience is a virtue! Yay, I can't wait! –chases tail with excitement-**

**AreiaCananaid- Being an insect sucks at times, especially in the middle of battle. Speaking of…I should make tracks –runs for the hills as an ominous thunder of a thousand wings approaches window-**

**EpicShiekahGirl: Thanks! Yeah, there's gonna' be a few of those. I'll do me best! –salutes- Even the smallest pebble can make the strongest ripple. I think Midna's gonna' be a little kinder to them in future. Thank-you! XD (Strepsils are amazing)**

**The Fire-Opal Rose: They were there…watching you… he…he…yeah…grammar isn't my strong point. (Seriously, I spelt fuel wrong once) Yeah, too many people (including me) make it so that the others don't really care that Link's a wolf. I literally can't wait to write it down. These next few chapters are going to be AWESOME! I promise I won't, Link ain't getting away that easily. **

The yellow gas rolled along the floor, making it difficult to breathe. The beast was gone, and from where it had lain a flame grew. Silver snarled at it while trying to hold her breath. In the flame grew a face, Ganondorf's.

"Die already!" Silver snarled, backing away.

Link placed himself between the face and Zelda. He backed away also, pushing Zelda back in the process. His eyes were wide in something between shock and what could've been mistaken for fear. His hand strayed to his sword. Zelda peered over his shoulder, frightened yet fascinated. Only Midna seemed unfazed by his appearance.

"I've just about had it with you." She growled.

Her eyes closed and he fused shadows appeared, circling around her. She opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her lips; a dangerous predatory smile.

Link saw what Midna intended on doing. Though he had no voice with which to speak, he lunged for her, trying to stop her. This isn't the way! He wanted to scream. I can take him! Midna! But he dissolved into shadow and was warped to safety, Midna didn't follow.

Midna watched them warp away, Silver's howl of protest fading away. She smiled, they were safe now. The fused shadows attached themselves to her, covering every part of her save her legs and hands. The twili spider/octopus creature grew from the fused shadows. It screeched at Ganon, bellowing a war cry. Ganon's face screamed in reply. Its face warping and twisting grotesquely. Spider Midna rose into the air and summoned her spear. With a howl worthy of Link, she plunged her spear into the fire.

Silver, Link and Zelda materialised in Southern Hyrule Field.

"Midna?" Zelda whispered, looking around.

Link and Silver also scanned the area. But there was no sign of the imp. Zelda looked at the teen and the wolf and bowed her head. Link's shoulders slumped. Silver whined and rubbed her head against his leg. A crash resounded through the air, emanating from behind them. The trio spun round to face the source. Hyrule Castle blew up. Zelda looked at it, sheer shock and disbelief etched on her face. Silver and Link merely snarled at it. And there, on the crest of the hill stood Ganon, mounted on a black stallion, silhouetted against the smoke and fire. The stallion screamed and reared. The unholy shriek ripped through the air, chilling the bones of all who heard it.

"Oh goddess…" Zelda gasped.

In his hand, Ganondorf held Midna's crown. Link's face blanched. No… Silver whimpered, no. It couldn't be. Midna…Midna couldn't…

In one final insult, Ganondrof crushed the crown and let it tumble to the ground. His psychotic laughter filling the air. The evil kink raised his sword high and his stallion screamed once more. Turning his charged on the trio, he charged. Behind him, followed an army of spirit Ganon's. Link's face twisted into a snarl and he drew his sword. Silver too, dropped into a fighting position. He'll pay. I'll make him pay.

"No…" Zelda said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Link turned to her, eyes questioningly. She bowed her head in prayer and clasped her hands together.

"Spirits of lIght! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world, in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil."

Just as Ganondorf seemed to run the trio down, they disappeared.

"What?!" he exclaimed, as his charger skidded to a halt. He looked around…nothing…

Link and Silver suddenly found themselves in what seemed to be a giant glowing spring. The four light spirits; Ordona, Farore, Eldina and Lanayru reared up out of the water. The light they held darted towards Zelda and in her hands appeared a quiver of glowing white and gold arrows. The princess opened her eyes and locked Link with a pleading gaze.

"Link…" she said, Silver whined, a smile touched the woman's lips. "Silver too…" they bpth looked up at her, loyalty burning in their eyes. "Chosen heroes! Lend us the last your power!" Then, much to both their surprise, Zelda bowed.

Link offered a gloved hand to the princess. Silver, barked and wagged her tail. With a smile, Zelda took his hand. The spring disappeared…

Next thing Link knew, he was on Epona's back. The mare reared in fright.

"What the hay?!" she whinnied.

"EPONA!" Silver barked, looking happily at the mare.

"Where in Farore's name did you lot come from? And WHO THE HAY IS ON MY BACK?!"

"That's the Princess Zelda, the one we're supposed to save." Silver replied proudly.

"Oh…whoops…" Epona replied sheepishly, going back on all fours. "I take it Mr-tall-dark-and-scary over there is Ganondorf."

"Yep, that's him."

"I have to say, his stallion is awfully rude. He called me a mule! A MULE of all things! I'm going to rip his head off and trample the little blighter into the ground I swear it!" Epona reared again.

"If I might intrude Epona." Zelda said softly. "But keep your mind on not letting either of us get killed, ok?"

The mare leaned in close to Silver.

"She can understand what I'm saying can't she?"

Silver shot the mare a withering look. "At a guess, I'd say yes, she can. So could you please you know…shut up…"

"I'm so confused!"

Epona stopped dead. Link was leaning over her neck and patting her neck softly. The mare instantly calmed at his touch, quivering with pleasure.

"You're right, fight now, freak later."

Silver looked up at Zelda.

"So what's the plan princess?" she asked.

"I'll try to slow Ganondorf with my light arrows! Keep him in range and wait for my signal."

The other three nodded their understanding.

Ganondorf chose this moment to appear on the crest of the hill.

"I'll show you what this MULE can do!"

Epona reared, braying a war cry. The stallion screamed back. She leapt into action, galloping across the field to him. The stallion reared and galloped back. They two horses charged, neither wanting to give in.

"EPONA! ARE YOU NUTS? YOU'LL GET US KILLED!"

Silver body slammed the mare. Epona galloped out of the way just as Ganondorf swung his sword. If Link hadn't dodged in time, well, the result wouldn't have been pretty.

"Epona! This isn't any ordinary enemy! He'll much sooner hit us and risk killing his horse. Do as Zelda said and just keep him in your sights but don't let him get too close. And for Nayru's sake listen to Link!"

The teen shook the reins a little. In Epona's mind's eye, she saw Wolf Link. The wolf was sat before her, head tilted to her in that puppyish way of his. The wolf whined, telling her what needed to be done. New strength and purpose flowed through the mare. She knew exactly what to do now. Link counted on her.

Epona reared and gave chase. Silver streaked along beside, easily keeping pace. They began to gain on the stallion. Link was bent low over the saddle, sword ready. Behind him, he felt Zelda straighten and take aim. Suddenly Ganondorf raised his sword and ghostly white light gathered at its tip.

"Look out!" Silver warned.

The white light shot from the king's sword and separated into four spirits. Exact copies of Ganondorf.

Epona, instead of slowing down, sped up. The mare leapt over the charging spirits. As they flew, Zelda fired her arrow at Ganondorf. The king screamed in agony. Link smiled and urged Epona on. The mare drew up next to the stallion. The stallion tried to veer away, but met snapping teeth on the other side. Silver, who had dodged between the legs of the spirits, was now pressing the stallion back into Epona. Link took this chance to attack Ganondorf. His sword bit deep into the man's armour, chipping it away. Meanwhile, Silver and Epona snapped and tore the armour from his mount. Epona's ears were flat back as she tore his muzzle guard away.

"Call me a mule eh?"

Ganondorf screeched and rammed the hilt of his sword into Link's right shoulder. The sharpened point crunched through bone, and Link had to bite back a scream. His shield clattered to the floor and the two horses pulled away.

Ganon's stallion was covered in bites as scratches were his armour had been ripped off. Epona too, hadn't escaped unscathed. Blood dripped from a gash on her right shoulder, and her mane was matted with Link's blood.

The horses began circling again, though keeping at a trot. They snorted and bellowed, arching their necks. Link readjusted the grip on his sword and snarled at Ganondorf while Zelda drew back the drawstring of her golden bow. The demon king smiled horribly and flicked the blood off the hilt of his sword.

Without warning, the stallion pulled away in a gallop. Epona followed him, though suddenly, she found herself charging head on towards him. The stallion had doubled back towards them. But this time, Epona knew what to do. She charged straight at the stallion, and at the last second neatly dodged aside, giving Link room to attack Ganon. What the mare didn't take into account, was the man's speed.

He not only blocked Link's attack and near disarm him, but also managed to slice his thigh almost in two.

As they galloped away, Link was hunched over the shadow, his hand on his thigh. Blood welled up through his fingers, staining his trousers crimson.

"Link…?" Zelda said, concerned, peering over his shoulder.

The hero shrugged her off and gestured with his head to Ganondorf. Epona looked round at her rider; ears swivelled towards him in concern. Link shook his head; Ganon posed the bigger threat at the moment. Ganondorf was fleeing again, his sword raised. Epona easily caught up. Zelda once again fired an arrow with deadly accuracy. Ganondorf screamed as the arrow exploded on his back, sending white hot energy streaking through his being. Epona drew up alongside the stallion. On the other side came Silver; fangs snapping at the horse's chest. Link snarled and let the man taste his blade. The white metal bit deep into his armour and flesh, tearing chunks of both away. Epona's teeth crunched on the stallion's muzzle, the mare held him steady while Silver leapt onto the stallion's chest and began tearing at him. The stallion's eyes rolled back, glowing blood red, and a scream was ripped from its throat. Then, with a psychotic smile, it reached round and grabbed Silver by the scruff, tearing free of Epona, and threw her off. Before the wolfos hit the ground, the teen grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her out of the way of the pounding hooves. Silver barked her thanks and he let her down again. However, this momentary distraction was enough for Ganondorf. Who, having recovered from the arrow's effects, swung his sword at Link. The sword hit him full in the chest, cutting deep into the chainmail. Sheer momentum sent him flying from his mount.

"LINK!" Zelda cried.

The teen bounced across the grass, finally coming to rest on a patch of muddy grass. Rain began to fall heavily, near blinding Epona. She skidded to a halt, looking for Link in the downpour.

Link picked himself up off the ground, wincing. Blood soaked his tunic. A long cut now ran across his chest where the sword had got him. Link squinted through the downpour, looking for Epona. Rule No.1 in horseback fighting burning in his mind, never fall off. Out of nowhere, a spirit sent Link flying. Before he could even get up a second knocked him to the ground again. In the downpour, evil laughter echoed.

On the edge of the battle field, Ilia and the children were gathered at the entrance to East Hyrule Field.

"Do you hear that?" Collin whimpered.

Cried of pain echoed through the rain.

"It's Link…" Ilia muttered.

Talo clung to the girl's leg and sobbed.

In Kakariko, Link's cries could be heard, just faint echoes on the wind. Rusl was sat in the inn, head in hands.

"He's struggling…" Renado stated, looking through the window in the direction of the battlefield.

Rusl didn't reply.

"He needs help…"

"He's a monster" Rusl whispered.

"No…just a warrior with many secrets…" Renado continued.

"One that needs help!" Telma added, she looked to Rusl.

"How can I? He's a monster! A demon!"

Another cry rang out, louder this time.

"He's being slaughtered!" Shad said, concern and fear in his voice.

Aaru was looking out of the window.

"The children don't think so. They've already gone after him."

Rusl sat up straight.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"Link! Link!" Silver called out in the downpour.

His cries were everywhere. Magnified by the downpour, she couldn't work out where they were coming from. Then rain was so heavy, she could barely see two feet in front of her. Suddenly, from the darkness, she saw a faint light. The wolfos began to sprint towards it. As she came closer, she saw it was a triangle. A faintly glowing triangle on the back of a gloved hand. When Silver came close, she saw it was Link. The teen was lying on the ground, and a spirit was charging towards him. The wolfos whined and nudged him. He stirred and looked up at him. The light in his eyes was faint. Silver whined and stuck her head under his arm, trying to help him to his feet.

With tremendous effort, the teen hauled himself to his feet and out of the way, just as the spirit charged past. While Link quickly downed some red potion, his last one. It wouldn't heal his more serious wounds but it deadened the pain.

Epona pricked her ears to the howl. Zelda leaned over the mare's saddle.

"She found him! Go find your master girl!"

Behind her, the stallion appeared from the gloom.

"Your hero's gone now, it's just you and me."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's alive." She said firmly.

A twisted smile spread on his face.

"But for how long?"

Zelda's face blanched. She summoned a small ball of magic and threw it at the ground. A flash of light lit up the area, causing the stallion to rear in panic. Epona took the window and galloped towards the sound of Silver's voice. The mare being the faster horse overall, reached the teen first.

"Link! Are you ok?" Zelda asked, concern evident on her face.

Link nodded and stroked Epona's outstretched face. He climbed into the saddle with less grace than usual. The princess looked at his wounds, wincing at the blood staining his tunic. There seemed to be a lot of it on his clothes. Too much even.

Behind them came the thunder of hooves. Epona managed to leap aside just as the stallion charged past. Half-rearing, the mare gave chase.

Zelda aimed her arrow, building up power. She fired her arrow, but too late, for Ganondorf had swerved aside. He spun round suddenly and charged past. Link blocked the sword's strike, but the impact jarred his injured chest and he yelped in pain.

Zelda narrowed her eyes and aimed her arrow, but Ganondorf drew away before she could fire.

Epona galloped headlong after the stallion. Zelda this time, managed to actually fire and hit Ganondorf. He screeched as the energy coursed through his being.

Epona galloped up beside the stallion, Silver trapping him on the other side. Link, with renewed fighting effort, attacked Ganondorf viciously with his sword. Epona grabbed the stallion's muzzle in her teeth, crushing bone and anything else. Silver leapt at the horse's chest and sank her teeth into its throat. The beast screamed and began to swerve. Link delivered a final crippling blow to Ganondorf. The master sword bit deep into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf screeched and wailed, sword limp in hand as his horse swerved from side to side. Silver's teeth crushed down on the horse's windpipe, killing it. She let go and stopped, watching mercilessly as the horse collapsed and kicked the air in its final death throes.

Epona came to a halt beside Silver. All four of them watched the cloud of dust. The rain had let up a little, dwindling into a depressing drizzle rather than a relentless downpour. As the dust was washed away, Ganondorf could be seen, down on one knee, breathing heavily. Using his sword as a crutch, the man hauled himself to his feet and began to laugh.

"An impressive-looking blade…but nothing more." The false king drew his own long sword.

"Would you hear my desire? To take this foul blade…and use it to blot out the light forever!"

"NEVER!" Zelda said, drawing her bow.

Link put a hand on her arm and shook his head. He dismounted, hiding a wince. Silver trotted up to his side. She was trying not to limp on her front left. From above, there was a screech. Falcon swooped low and dropped Link his shield.

"Don't tell Master!" he called over his wing as he flew.

The hero caught the shield and fixed it on his arm, pushing aside the pain it brought. He walked forward again, Silver at his side. Ganondorf too approached. He raised an eyebrow at Silver.

"Odd choice for an ally." He muttered.

Behind them a yellow wall shimmered into existence.

"MASTER!" Epona whinnied, rearing up.

Zelda steadied her.

"Calm down! There's nothing we can do! It's up to Link and Silver now…"

**And there! This was an age to write. I blame the panto I had to go to, that and that stupid flippin' powercut! Anyways, sorry this took longer than expected. But anyways, last phase of the battle next. Dun dun duuuunnnn…who's gonna' win? Will Link survive? WHAT WERE THE CHILDREN THINKING? But anyways, its late and I'm tired. So yeha, keep reviewing please and I'm gonna' go hit the hay! Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Last phase of the battle! o Get 'im Link! Stick the blighter! Thanks for your reviews guys! **

**Eptastic Girl: Trample the donkey into the ground! –Rusl hides behind Zant- I think someone's gonna' take a leaf from your book. Won't say who though. TT-TT Midna… -Ganon runs away screaming-**

Link and Silver stood before the King of Darkness. Their jaws were set and minds made up. This…this monster killed Midna. Its time he paid. Link readjusted the grip on his sword and dropped into a fighting position. Silver snarled at him and crouched, belly fur brushing the mud. The yellow wall around them hummed. Ganondorf grinned psychotically and flicked the blood off his blade.

"Let's dance little hero!"

He charged forward. Link leapt up, and their swords clashed. Sparks leapt from the blades as both warriors tried to overpower the other. Ganondorf was over twice, even thrice Link's height, and he was making every use of his it. The man leant all his body weight on Link. Forcing pressure on his injured chest and thigh. Link snarled and pushed back. Silver snarled and leapt at Ganondorf, her claws tore away at his armour and her jaws found flesh. The wolfos and attacked his back, trying to deter him. Link pushed forward, and Ganondorf suddenly found himself being tipped backwards. Link pushed his sword aside completely and the false king staggered back. Link took this chance to attack. Silver leapt down beside him and they both lunged for his chest. The master sword flashed and chucnks of armour and flesh were thrown from the fray. Ganondorf cried out in pain as Silver leapt and sunk her teeth into his wrist. She flicked her head and the bone snapped. Ganon screamed and flailed. Silver and Link rolled to safety. Link leapt again at Ganon, his attack sent him spinning through the air and he landed heavily on the ground. But almost immediately, the man flipped back onto his feet. The three warriors circled. Link and Silver snarled at Ganondorf. He chuckled.

"Ha! A hero who thinks he's a wolf. That's new!"

Link narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Cat got your tongue boy?"

Now it was Silver's turn to bark and growl angrily.

"Spare me the lecture mutt!"

Link suddenly leapt to the side and rolled the back of the man, Silver rolled round the other way. Behind him, they leapt up and performed devastating spin attacks. They would've attack again, but Ganondorf stopped them with his sword. The master sword bounced back and Ganon took this opportunity to kick Link in the chest. The hero yelped in pain and staggered back. Ganon followed up the attack with a charge. He charged Link. The hero managed to just bring his sword up in time and avoid being skewered. But the force of the charge pushed him into the electric wall. Electricity coursed through Link's being, weakening his arms. Ganondorf smiled and pushed his sword in Link's midriff. Link screamed.

Silver leapt onto the man's back and began viciously tearing at his back. She tore armour and flesh alike, until his back was a black mess of gore. Ganon staggered back, but his sword stayed lodged in Link's body, pinning him to the wall. Electric sparks ran along his clothes, jumping off at random intervals. He wasn't moving. The master sword clattered to the floor.

Silver wanted to howl. But she couldn't…she couldn't do anything. When Link had explained the basis of fighting to her there had been three basic rules: Protect your midriff, one stab wound there has every chance of killing you. Never scream in front of the enemy, it's a sign of defeat and weakness. And never, ever, drop your weapon! Link had done all three.

Out on the battlefield, the children stopped running. Link's scream stopped them dead in their tracks. They exchanged glances.

"He'll be alright…" Ryan said confidently. "Midna's with him!"

As they neared the place where the final battle was unfolding, Ryan's foot crunched on something. He looked down. It was a crown.

"Hey, this looks like Midna's."

Collin and Ilia looked at each.

"Let's go Ryan." She said, holding out a hand.

Finally they came upon the arena. Epona and Zelda stood in front of them, and beyond that…horror.

"LINK!" Collin cried in a stricken voice.

Link was pinned to the yellow wall that was still pumping electricity into him. A giant sword had been driven through his gut and into the wall.

"Oh Din…" Ilia whimpered.

Silver was still fighting Ganondorf, though losing badly. One eye was shut blood seeped from a gaping wound down her (**100,000****th**** word**) back. Zelda turned in the saddle.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Link…" Talo whimpered.

"Why isn't Midna helping? Where's Midna and Wolf?" Ryan asked.

Zelda looked away, tears in her eyes.

"No…you mean…" Ilia whispered.

"What?! Where's Midna and Wolf?" Ryan cried out.

"Someone help Link!" Collin cried.

"Silver's the last defender…the last thing standing between HIM and complete domination…the last hope…" Ilia said.

Zelda nodded once. If it came down to her against the King of Darkness, the same would happen as last time. She'd either be turned into a puppet again or annihilated.

"You children have to leave." Zelda told them firmly, despite the tears dripping from her eyes.

"I won't leave Link!" Collin cried. "LINK!"

"Silver!" Ryan cried out.

Ganondorf had thrown the wolfos into the wall, a second shorter sword in hand, and now advanced on the smoking canine.

"Run! Leave! Now!" the princess ordered.

"Link!" Collin cried again.

The teen was stirring. His eyes flickered open and met Zelda's. In the princess' mind, his words rang out clear.

"Listen! Link is telling you to run! Get back to Kakariko, warn the rebels and hide. Before…wait what?" Zelda turned back. "NO! Just get yourselves back to Kakariko! That's an order!"

The children whimpered and turned to flee. Zelda watched them run until they disappeared into the rain, which was starting to pick up again.

Link groaned and pulled the sword out. He fell to floor and blood gushed from his wounds. The teen climbed to his feet, but fell down again. He'd given his last strength, there was nothing left.

The thunder of a thousand wings filled the air.

"What?" Ganondorf demanded.

Over the horizon, a single lone bird appeared.

"SQWARK!"

Overhead, a falcon shrieked.

"SQWAAARRRK!"

The bird charged forward, behind it, came an entire army of cucoos.

Zelda stared at the bird's, blinking in disbelief. Link managed a small smile.

"What kind of sorry excuse for reinforcements is this? A load of undercooked roast cucoos? Against me? Don't make me laugh!"

"GET HIIIIIM!" The head cuccoo screeched.

Ganondorf was set upon by a thousand cuccoos. Their wings beat him relentlessly and their beaks tore at his flesh. (**computer crashed TT-TT**)

"GRAGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

He staggered back from Silver, giving the wolfos a chance to get to her feet and crawl over to Link.

"ARGH!"

Link was on all fours, trying to hold in the blood that spewed from his wound. He was shivering and whimpering. Silver whined and sniffed his wound. A cuckoo flapped over. It was Margaret.

"Oh my dear Link!" the cuckoo fussed.

"What sort of mess have you got yourself into now!"

The cuckoo dropped a bottle of red potion into his hand.

"Drink that and try not to get yourself killed you silly boy!" the cuckoo chided.

Link drank half the bottle and gave the half to Silver. She whined and pushed it back into his hand.

"Come on, drink up!"

Link eyes the cuccoo and wolfos before drinking the rest of the potion. Strength flooded back into his limbs and the blood stopped flowing. Link nodded his thanks to the cuccoo.

"Anytime!"

The cuccoo mob, seeing Link back on his feet, sword in hand, moved away.

"The nest thank-you for your support!" they cried as they disappeared over the horizon.

"Who…*pant…the bloody…*pant*…hell…*pant*…where they?" Ganondorf demanded breathlessly.

Link smiled and twirled his sword.

"That…was the cuckoo assassination squad. They come whenever you hurt or kill a cuccoo. That's why, people don't eat cuckoo in Hryule. Oh yeah, and they don't like evil-psychotic kings who stab heroes." Silver said with a cheeky smile.

"What? That doesn't even make sense? Oh well, they're gone now. And it's time you two went bye-bye!"

"Bring it you * $/ **!" Silver snarled. (**Silver! Such Language! :O**)

Link snarled and the two warriors clashed again. Their swords met in the middle. Silver somersaulted over Ganon's head and attacked there while Link struggled to overpower the king. Sparks flew from the blades, straight into the man's eyes. He recoiled with a cry, giving Link the chance he needed. HE pushed back and unbalanced Ganon. He staggered back and Link went in for the kill. With Silver back at his side they delivered blow after blow with spin attacks, jump attacks and all manner of other attacks. Link performed a devasating upper cut, sending Ganon spinning up into the air and hitting the ground.

The storm overhead raged, lightning illuminating Link and Silver as they stood over their foe.

"It…isn't over…just yet…!"

He flipped back onto his feet and the fight renewed in earnest. It became a deadly dance of flips, somersaults and rolls. Link would lunge forwards but backflip out of the way as Ganon countered. Silver was a like a deadly white shadow, appearing, attacking, disappearing. In the rain and darkness, Link and Silver were forced to rely on their ears. Which for them was good, because both in one way or another were canines. Ganondorf leapt over Link's head and landed behind him, the teen spun on his heel to meet the attack; a spin attack that broke his defence and dealt him a cut along the collar bone. He rolled out of the way before Ganon could follow up his attack. It was now next to impossible to see and Link needed a new strategy. Grey mist rolled over Link, and where the hylian stood was now a proud wolf. The wolf's snarl joined Silver and they circled Ganondorf.

"Where are you boy?"

He was blind, unable to see in the darkness he so loved. For sorcerer he may be, he wasn't an animal. He was still human (**Sort of**) and he couldn't see in the dark.

Link leapt forwards with a roar and sunk his teeth into Ganondorf's shoulder. Before the man could fight back, he had returned to the shadows. Then Silver darted forwards and attacked from the other direction.

"Face me boy!"

Both canines began to attack, one after another from different directions, confusing the man. He was always being attacked, and now, blinded and in pain, Ganon could barely defend himself. Link and Silver, using their senses, could see perfectly. In the torrential downpour, blood and mud mixed in the ground, turning it into a slippery mess. Link leapt at Ganon agin, his teeth finding the man's throat. Ganon screamed as the wolf's teeth closed around his windpipe. Before he could fight back, Link was gone and another wolf was on his back. Ganon slipped in the mud and fell on his back. Lightning illuminated the arena, and he saw two wolves standing before him. A second bolt lit it up again, and Link was there, sword in hand. With a roar, Link somersaulted into Ganondorf's and drove his blade into the crack on his chest. Ganondorf screamed.

Link looked at him, no pity, no mercy. Bright white light filled the area. Zelda watched them, it was done.

Ganondorf's scream echoed on the wind which carried it to every corner of Hyrule.

Link back flipped off and backed away. Ganon struggled to his feet, his eyes blazing. The master sword in his chest.

"Do not think this ends here…"

Zelda, Link and Silver watched him impassively. He was dying.

"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

On his hand, the triforce faded. Ganondorf groaned and croaked as his life tugged to be free. Before him, a spectral Zant nodded his head. It was over. Zant broke his neck. Ganon jerked back and died, still standing.

Link sank down to one knee in exhaustion and Silver flopped down onto her backside beside him. Zelda dismounted Epona and walked up behind them.

"It's over. It's finally over."

**Dun dun duuunnn. Ganon died! And I depressed myself so much writing that. Link…I'm sorry. I brought the cuccoos back, and you'll find that what Silver says is exactly the same thing EPona says when they first encounter the cuccoos. Keep reviewing guys, I want to hear what you think of the epic finale. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, I'm bored so I'm going to carry on writing. **

Link knelt on the ground, breathing heavily. Ganondorf loomed over him, dead. The warm light of the spirits shone on his neck. The trio spun round. The four light spirits were looking down at a tiny figure on the crest of the hill. They turned to them and nodded, before fading.

Link and Silver looked at the figure, hope dawning on their faces. There, it couldn't be… Link struggled to his feet and began to run towards the figure. Silver barked joyfully and ran beside him. They sprinted up the hill, despite their wounds, towards the figure. She was back! She was back! They slowed to a stop behind her.

"Midna…"

Someone was hunched on the floor, hidden beneath a cloak. The person rose…and kept rising. Link looked up as did Silver.

"I guess not…"

Then the figure turned around. She…she looked like Midna… her hair was the same but she wasn't an imp any more. Link gasped.

"What? Say something!" she ordered. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

"Nope! Definitely Midna!" Silver corrected herself.

Link smiled. Emotions welled up inside him. Grey mist rolled over him and a wolf stood in the place of the boy. The wolf whined and wagged his tail. Midna smiled and bent down. Both canines padded over.

"Good beasts!" Midna said, scratching his head. "Both of you were!"

The canines whined and wagged their tails. Midna chuckled and hugged them both.

"Sit" she whispered.

Link's backside plonked onto the floor, as did Silver's.

"Come on you two, don't go to sleep on me just yet!" she said, patting their heads.

The two canines stood and backed up.

"Link! Hylian! Now!"

He obeyed, which mildly surprise Midna. She eyes him and the wolfos. They looked dead on their feet, Link especially.

"Time to leave methinks. Ganondorf won't be going anywhere."

Epona trotted over and Link offered for the women to ride. Both ordered him up. Sensibly, he obliged. Silver was lifted up to him. Zelda then whistled loudly. A white stallion came galloping over the hill. Midna too, let out a long whistle. A black twilit charge joined the stallion. The two horses stopped before their respective mistresses and pranced. Midna climbed onto the black charger. He had a long neon orange mane and neon blue markings similar to Midna's own. His eyes were yellow and he kept prancing excitedly. Epona laid her ears back at him and nipped his shoulder. He shut up after that. Zelda climbed onto her own white horse with no trouble whatsoever. However, despite being mounted, they walked at a slow pace to Kakariko. Link was weak as it was, hunched over the saddle shivering. Silver was draped over the front of the saddle, and was asleep. Epona walked with her head hanging low behind the two stallions. She was tired after her own fight and was in no mood for childish stallions acting like they'd never seen a mare before in their life. Both had a few nips on their rumps by the time they reached Kakariko.

When the tree horses walked into Kakariko, Talo hollered their arrival.

"IT'S LINK AND THE PRINCESS AND…" the boy left it at that.

The children all ran out of the houses and crowded round the three horses.

"Give them room!" Renado called.

The children backed away obediently. Zelda dismounted and looked at the shaman.

"Please Renado, Link and Silver need medicine. They have lost a lot of blood."

He looked at the teen, he was barely conscious and hunched over. His green tunic was black and scarlet from blood, bodily fluids and ash. The wolfos wasn't in much better shape. Silver's coat was no longer silver, more black than anything. He could see more than one severe wound. Epona was looking up to snuff either.

"Bring them in."

With a little help from Midna and Aaru, Link dismounted and limped inside. Renado carried Silver in. Zelda followed them in and they disappeared inside the inn.

"Oh Din Epona! What the hell'd do to you?" Ilia fussed.

The girl pushed through the crowd and took the mare's reins. But the mare was too busy looking into the inn. She was worried, and Ilia could sense it.

"Come on! Renado'll take good care of them. You need to get better too."

Ilia looked at the other two horses.

"Those two are just as bad." She muttered.

She took the reins of the black horse.

"Collin? Can you take the stallion's reins and follow me?"

The boy eyed the stallion apprehensively.

"He won't bite!"

Collin reached forward and took the horse's reins. The stallion snorted, but when Epona started moving away, he followed, dragging Collin along. (**I hate it when horses do that**)

Ilia took the horses to the spring, thanking Collin. She cleaned Epona's wounds and dressed them before bathing all three horses.

"Hey Ilia!" Colin said some three hours later. "Midna wants to talk to you."

"Huh?"

Midna entered the cave.

"Hey boy!" she said as the black stallion trotted over. "Thanks for looking after Erebos."

"You're welcome!" Ilia replied. "How's Link and Silver?"

"Don't know Renado kicked me out. These are the days when I wish I could still hide in shadows."

"So, you and the imp are one and the same then." Ilia said as she began brushing Epona coat.

"Yeah, Zant turned me into an imp. But I'm back to normal again." Midna replied.

"What…what happened? Out on battlefield."

"Don't ask me. I was dead." Midna said. "One minute I'm stabbing Ganondorf in the face, then nothing. Next thing I knew, I was back to normal and Link was there. I'll guess you'll have to ask him or the Princess."

"Oh…ok…"

"Speaking of…that's why I came. Renado needs your help."

"What?" Ilia looked at her.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm the just messenger."

Ilia put down the brush and eyed the horses.

"Any mischief and its medicine for the lot of ya'"

The stallions cowered behind Epona. Epona dipped her head to Ilia.

"Now I see why's Link so scared of you." Midna muttered.

"He learnt it early." Ilia replied proudly as she walked past.

In the inn, it was getting dark by the time Renado emerged from the room where Link and Silver were resting.

"Are they alright?" Midna asked.

"Silver's fine. A little tired perhaps but she'll up and running round our feet in no time. Once her back's healed of course." Renado explained.

"And Link?" Zelda asked.

"He's…a little more complicated."

"How complicated?" Telma asked, worry in her voice.

"He took a sword to the gut and a severe electrocution. We've…done all we can…" Renado averted his eyes.

"And…?"

"If he makes it through the night, he might stand a chance…"

This was probably the worst possible news they could receive.

"There must be something we can do?" Shad said, already reaching for a book.

"Yeah, he saved our lives didn't he? There has to be a way for us to help." Telma added.

"Why?" Rusl said heartlessly.

"What do you mean why?" Midna said threateningly.

"He's a monster. Why should we save him?"

"I'm sorry what?" Zelda asked, taken aback by the comment.

"He's a monster who has no problem killing. You've all seen him fight, he fights like a demon." Rusl continued.

"Shut-up Rusl!" Telma snapped.

"There's a reason our ancestors wiped out those filthy beasts. They're demons that steal children and goats in the night." Rusl continued.

"Why you little-!"

"Midna!" Zelda snapped, she turned to Rusl. "He isn't a monster. And I know because until today, I only knew him as a wolf. When Midna first brought him to me, scared and confused, I wasn't afraid of him. If anything, I felt safe with him. Now I don't the entire story, but Link risked his life to save this kingdom. Even when he was forcefully trapped as a beast by Zant, he carried Midna to me so I could save her. If all wolves are monsters, then he can't be a wolf, because I have only ever received undying loyalty and protection from him."

"As if that's not enough, Two WOLVES saved Ryan from slavery. Ask him if you don't believe me!" Midna put in.

Rusl turned his head away. Ilia chose this moment to enter the room.

"RUSL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Run mate!" Midna muttered with a mischievous smile.

"GO UPSTAIRS AND APOLOGISE TO LINK! NOW!"

Rusl looked away angrily.

"Be quiet Ilia." He told her.

"I REFUSE TO BE QUIET UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE TO LINK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S BEEN SAYING!"

"What?" Midna said, she slumped back in her chair. "Oh Din, if I know Link like I know Link; then it means that…right that's it!"

Midna got up and stormed upstairs.

"Midna! Don't go in there, he's not in a very stable condition." Renado told her.

"Don't worry Renado!" Zelda said. "Midna's been looking after him for over a year now. She'll know what to do."

Midna entered the room. Link was lying on the bed looking sorry for himself. Practically every spare inch of skin as bandaged. Silver, who was lying in the next bed wasn't, was pretty much the same.

"Alright you! What's this all this talk of giving up I'm hearing from Ilia?"

Link looked away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Link ignored her.

"Rusl'll come round. He's a stubborn old man. You leave him to me. You focus on staying alive. I am not letting Ganondorf get the better of you, you hear!"

Link whimpered and faintly moved his head.

"I swear Link! If you die I'll kill you, you hear!"

A faint chuckle came from the teen.

"Give me a break I'm worked up." She replied huffily.

Before she left, she patted Silver on the head.

"Don't let him do anything stupid, ok?"

Midna returned to the main room of the inn. Everyone looked to her for answers.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay alive." She announced.

"What makes you say that?" Ashei asked sceptically.

"I'm still his master after all-"

"Mistress" Zelda corrected.

"Whatever, point is. I'm in charge, wolf or no wolf, he'll do as I say or he won't get fed." Midna continued.

"He's the Chosen Hero Midna, not a puppy." Zelda reminded her.

"He's my Chosen Hero, and that means I treat him how I like." Midna replied.

"What does he do tricks?" Ashei asked in disbelief.

"I can get him to sit and fetch but not much else. Mind you, the other day I got him to beg."

"Liar!" Ashei said.

"Am not!" Midna retorted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ugh, this is never going to end…" Zelda said, putting a hand to her head. "If you don't mind, I'll go sit with Link. Anyone coming?"

"I will!" Ilia said.

"And me!" Collin said.

All eyes turned to Collin. Rusl looked up.

"You're not to go near him Collin." He said.

"Why? Cause he's a wolf?"

There was a collective gasp. Partially for his outburst, partially for him knowing about Link.

"I've known for ages now. It wasn't difficult to work out. What with Midna ordering him about all the time." Collin replied, crossing his arms.

"Buggar." Midna said, looking away.

"We need to work on that mouth of yours." Zelda told her.

"Link saved me from the monsters dad. He chased the moblins across the field, and battled their leader on the bridge all for me."

"He did the same for me and the zora boy too." Ilia added.

"He's not the monster. If anyone's being a monster here dad, it's you."

And with that, Collin went upstairs with Ilia and Zelda to sit with Link.

It was a long night, the longest anyone had ever had. Rusl had left after Collin's outburst been seen since. Renado returned to the sick room to keep an eye on the patients. Around midnight, Luda went round with tea for everyone still awake, which was pretty much everyone. Sometime during the night, Epona clattered in. No-one objected to her being there. The children were happy for a friendly face and curled up next to her on the carpet. Shad read and reread the same book out of sheer anxiety. It was the book Link had given him on the sky beings. Telma tidied the bar. Aaru whittled statue after statue of different things. Ashei polished her weapons several hundred times. Midna just paced, and kept pacing.

In the room, Renado had fallen asleep in his chair, unable to do anything more. Collin was asleep, the boy was sat in a chair next to Link's bed and had fallen asleep, half lying on the bed.

"Ilia, how long have you known Link?" She asked.

The teen hadn't stirred since Midna's departure. Zelda was curious about the boy who had saved their kingdom.

"Uh…for as long as I can remember. We grew up together." She replied.

"Do you know how he got involved in all this?"

"Well…uh… about a year and a half ago, we were in the spring. We'd been fighting over Epona again. Collin had come to sort it out. Uh…last thing I remember was telling him to be careful. Rusl had told him to take a sword to you, as a gift, because he was the only one with a horse. Earlier that day, Talo had been kidnapped by bokoblins, and Link and Epona had gone to save them. Epona had got a little hurt in the process so I was angry at him. He's such an irresponsible master, he leaves her behind, lets her get hurt. Well anyway…I think we'd just made up, when we were attacked by moblins. They knocked Link out and kidnapped me and Collin. I was imprisoned with an old lady, but she helped me escape and some time I found a zora boy half dead by the road. A doctor found me and took me to the castle. Three seasons later, I met Link again. He fought King Bublin and protected me, Telma and the zora boy on the road from Hyrule Town to here. Link then helped me get my memory back. I guess…I owe him everything…"

Zelda was quiet for a moment, digesting the information.

"I expect those moblins were looking for this." Zelda lifted her hand and her triforce lit up.

"Hey, you have a mark like Link." Ilia noted.

"Yes, Ganondorf probably ordered Zant to track down the third piece of the triforce. If they'd checked Link's hand and seen the mark, things could've gotten very ugly."

"And now, he might die…" Ilia whimpered.

"He won't…I know it…" Zelda said.

"How do you know?" Ilia asked.

Zelda held up her hand to show the glowing mark.

"I have the triforce of wisdom. I know things."

And he didn't die. Link was still alive that next morning, and by the next week. He was awake pretty much all the time. Two weeks time and he was causing mischief as he always was.

Link hadn't seen Rusl since the battle. He was outside with Silver and the children playing in the spring. Link, Collin and Talo were bare chested splashing each other playfully. Eldin was perched on one of the rocks, watching over them paternally. Silver was holding a some sort and darting between everyone's legs. Collin unsuccessfully lunged for Silver, missing her by a mile. He did manage to spray water all over Ilia and Zelda who were discussing horse care while washing her stallion.

"Hey! I'll teach you to spray water all over me!" Ilia growled.

"Ilia's mad! Run!"

Link, Talo and Silver froze before fleeing from Ilia who bucket of water in hand. Link clambered up onto a rock near Eldin while Silver darted behind Epona. Talo and hid in the cave while Collin hid in the gap between the cliff wall and the sanctuary.

Ilia spotted Link, who was trying to pretend to be Eldin. She pretended not to notice and angled her search towards him. Suddenly she spun round and hurled the water at his face. Link yelped in surprise and fell backwards into the water. Everyone burst out laughing when Link poked his head out of the water. He narrowed his eyes at Ilia and splashed her with water.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Ilia leapt at him and started hollering death threats will thoroughly dunking the hero.

"Ilia!" Zelda called after a while. "I think he gets the message!"

Ilia let him surface. Then she stomped away back to Zelda. Link spat out water, it came up like a little fountain.

"I could learn a thing or two from Ilia." Midna said, peering over Erebos' back.

A hand appeared over Link's head. The hero looked up and yelped. He scrambled to get away but the hand caught him and dunked him in the water.

"Play fair Midna!" Zelda chided.

"I am!" Midna replied, dunking Link again.

"You always take it far." The princess muttered.

Midna rolled her eyes and let Link drop to the floor.

"Softie!"

Link took no chances, this time dove into the deep part of the spring and refused to come out and until BOTH Ilia and Midna promised not to dunk him. Naturally they agreed.

Silver trotted over with the rag and wagged her tail sympathetically. A mischievous grin broke on his face and he lunged for the rag. Silver danced back and wagged her tail in his face.

The other children emerged, laughing, and the game began again.

Zelda found herself staring at the scars on Link's skin. By Naryu there were so many scars, that even his scars had scars. They were everywhere, a large one in his gut was where Ganondorf had stabbed him. There was a pale bloom on his shoulder were something had obviously burnt him. And there were pale lines tracing his veins from the electric walls.

Silver still had the rag. Link's face broke into a cheeky grin as grey mist enveloped him. Wolf Link leapt from the mist and tackled the wolfos. He triumphantly took the rag. The other boys dog piled him, snatching the rag from his jaws. Link whined, it wasn't fair.

"Link! Heel!" Midna called.

The wolf ignored her and carried on playing.

"LINK!"

The wolf looked up, Talo was perched on his head.

"Sit!"

The wolf sat.

"Now heel!"

Link wagged his tail and carried on playing.

Midna growled.

"I'm determined to train him."

The hand picked the wolf up and plopped him in front of Midna.

"I said heel."

Link growled in annoyance and went to leave.

"Get back here!" Midna warned.

"Midna! Let him play! He's spent the past year saving the world, he deserves a week off. Isn't that right?" Zelda said.

The wolf barked happily.

"I swear he listens to you more." Midna muttered.

"That's because I'm nice." Zelda replied matter-of-factly.

"I am too! It's Ilia who isn't!" Midna replied.

"I don't need to be. I'll just beat him up later." Ilia retorted.

"Sometimes I think it'd have been better if we left her with amnesia." Midna commented.

"I'll give you amnesia in a minute!" Ilia warned.

"Bring it!"

Zelda decided to intervene.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's settle this like civilised women."

Ilia splashed her in the face.

"Or not."

Midna and Ilia began having their own little water fight. Midna accidentally splashed Erebos, who kicked water at Epona thinking it was her. Zelda's stallion, Zoran, in her defence, splashed water at the black stallion. Both of them joined the water fight.

"So uncivilised." Zelda said to Epona.

The mare nickered her approval.

Link, now off the hook, continued playing with the boys. The wolf splashed in the spring with Silver and the two boys. From the shadows, a man watched, with nothing but hate in his eyes.

**Da-daah! But of a full chapter but I was bored. Had nothing to do (other than hw, but who does hw on New Year's Eve?) so wrote this. I was smiling and crying through all of this. And I know what's going to happen. I'm a terrible author. Anyways! Keep reviewing guys and I'll see you lot later with the next chapter. I need a break pronto… -crawls away to get some precious shut eye before the new year party-**


	37. Chapter 37

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D It's now officially 2013! We're all now one year closer to death! YEA! Thanks for reviewing guys! You're making this year awesome!**

**Eptastic Girl: Thanks! :D He'll be back for more, don't you fret! –gives Zant a lollipop and pat on the head- He…he…three guesses as to who it is. Yeah. She has it rough. One of these days she's going to snap, I can see it coming. –Ganon screams like a little girl and sprints away-**

**Serenity2893: Well, you'll found in this chapter won't you! …stalker… D8**

A man in cloak stood at a table in a dark room. On the otherside paced another man, clad in black.

"So…" the man in black said. "You want me to get rid of someone?"

"Yes." The cloaked figure replied.

"What's this guy like then?"

"He is strong. His skills with weapons are unparalleled and his animal companions are masters of their field. And…he is able to change his shape…he is both man and beast…" the cloaked figure explained.

"A grey then? Haven't seen one of 'em in a while. Not for a good sixteen years." He had a thick Australian accent, the man in black eyed the cloaked figure. " Have you got what it takes?"

The man in the cloak through a bag of the rupees onto the table. The gems spilled out on impact.

"Money isn't a problem."

The man in black picked up a rupee and examined it as he plonked himself down in a chair and out his feet up.

"It ain't the money I'm talking about. So then, where can I find this grey of yours?"

"Kakariko Village." The cloaked figure replied. "He's staying in the inn with five other warriors, two women and four children. His horse and wolfos live in the cave by the spring."

"Well then!" the man in black said, throwing the rupee onto the table. "I'll deal with this grey of yours then. I know someone who pays a high price for greys, dead or alive."

The cloaked figure nodded his head. The monster would be dealt with by a professional, nobody gets hurt. Just how he likes it.

…

"We're never going to tell him at this rate!" Midna said in exasperation.

She and Zelda were sitting with the horses watching Link and the children run round in circles for seemingly no apparent reason.

"It's as if he knows and is determined not to let it happen."

"Calm down Midna. If you're that anxious then I'll call him over." Zelda told her.

"Why would he listen to you? I'm his mistress!" Midna retorted.

Zelda gave her a withering look and looked back to Link.

"LINK!"

The wolf stopped running and looked at her. Talo, unable to stop in time, crashed into the back of the canine.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?"

The wolf barked and trotted over. He sat down in front of the women, wagging his tail.

"How the heck?"

"Me and Midna have to something to tell you. We're planning an outing to the Mirror Chamber, and we need an escort. Would you?"

The wolf barked his agreement before Zelda had even finished speaking.

"We're leaving at noon, if you want to get ready."

The wolf barked again and ran off to tell Silver. They talked for a while before bounding away back to the inn.

Zelda looked at the floor.

"It's going to break his heart."

Midna sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"It'll do more than that."

An hour later, the found themselves at the gate to Kakariko mounted up. Midna warped them, much to Link and Silver's surprise, to the Mirror Chamber. The entire time, the Link couldn't shake the feeling the two princesses where hiding something.

When Midna and her stallion Erebos walked up to the mirror, Link's hylian face took on a look of grief-stricken confusion. The teen looked from Midna to Zelda, his eyes begging for answers.

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna said.

Link's face fell rapidly, and his eyes pleaded with Midna. Silver whimpered and lowered her head.

"Don't look at me like that Link. Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know."

Link's emotions welled up so much, he changed into a wolf…again… The wolf whimpered pushed his head into Midna's hand.

"But…never forget there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin…" Zelda said sagely. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world; they left it because it was their design that we should meet." Zelda looked from Link to Midna. "Yes…that is what I believe."

Midna smiled at Zelda.

"Zelda…your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you then maybe you'll do alright."

Midna walked over to the stairs where her stallion stood. Link whined and grabbed her cloak in his jaws, whimpering.

"Good boy!" she said, rubbing his head.

The twilight princess bent down and hugged the wolf.

"Thank-you…for everything…"

The wolf whined sadly and a tear slid down his muzzle. Midna let go and patted Link's head before stepping back.

"Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around we could meet again." She closed her eyes and a tear dripped from her eye. "Link…"

The tear floated in the air. Midna pushed the tear away sadly.

"I…"she slumped. "See you later…"

The tear hit the mirror and cracks spread along its face. The wolf yelped and sprang forward. He looked at Midna and whined. But the women had jumped up the steps to join her stallion who was already dissolving. Midna turned back to look at the wolf and smiled at him. Link barked at her forlornly as she dissolved into fine white magic and was sucked into the portal. Then the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

Link was left looking a blank rock. The wolf whimpered, then put his muzzle to the sky and howled. It was a sad slow melody that was reminiscent of the Ballad of Twilight. Silver joined the howl, adding her voice to his. Their sorrowful song echoed through the desert. When it ended the wolf changed back into a hylian and mounted Epona. He kept his face hidden, choosing to look at the ground rather than Zelda.

"Do you need help warping back to Kakariko?" Zelda asked.

The hylian made no reply, instead, he and his animal companions left the chamber.

Zelda hung her head. She felt a little rejected, but she knew that Link would miss her. After all, he'd spent the last year and a half doing what Midna said, and now she'd pretty much abandoned him.

Zelda easily warped home. She summoned an orb of glowing white light that engulfed her easily and brought her and Zoran back to Kakariko. When she returned without Midna or Link and their respective animal companions. Naturally there was concern.

"Don't worry. Midna and Erebos returned home to the Twilight Realm. Link's a bit upset and needs some time alone." She assured the worried children.

What Link did do, was discover a trail that led to North Hyrule Field. A few bombs later and he, Epona and Silver were running through the fields on their way back to the village. They arrived later that evening.

"Hey Link! Are you ok?" Collin asked when Epona came cantering into the village.

Link didn't answer the boy. Instead he dismounted and led Epona to the cave.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Ilia growled.

She snatched Epona's reins away and ushered the teen out of the cave.

"You've been racing again haven't you? You irresponsible little…" Ilia muttered curses under her breath as she begun bathing the mare.

Link just climbed the trail and sat overlooking the village. As the moon rose, Link slipped into wolf form and howled his sorrow to it.

"He's really sad isn't he?" Collin said to Renado as they sat in the bar, listening to his mournful song.

"He just lost his best friend. He just needs time." The shaman replied.

"But he sounds so sad…"

"Well then, you'd better go cheer him up then."

Collin nodded and ran out the bar and up the trail to where the wolf was howling.

"Link?"

The wolf stopped howling and looked at the boy, his stormy blue eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Do you want a hug?"

The wolf nodded slightly. Collin sat down next to the animal and hugged him. The wolf whimpered into the boy's ear.

"You'll see her again. Promise."

The wolf stopped whimpering and licked the boy's ear gratefully.

"Telma left some dinner for you."

That made the wolf perk up. He bent down to allow Collin to climb on his back and ran down the trail. Before entering the inn, Link changed back into a hylian and followed Collin inside.

"Hey, it's Link! Feeling better?" Aaru said.

Link nodded and smiled, the first once since Midna's departure.

"I left some dinner for you."

Link straightened and looked at Telma, who was brandishing a bowl of soup. As soon as the plate was put down in front of him Link was on it. About two seconds later, he was clearing away his plate.

"Someone was hungry." Shad commented.

Link smiled sheepishly and helped Telma wash up. He spent the rest of the evening explaining to Aaru and Zelda the new route between the desert and field he'd discovered.

"Right, well time for bed I think." Telma said, giving the children a meaningful glance.

There was a collective groan and the children trooped upstairs. When Link didn't follow them, Telma raised her eyebrows at him.

"You too now."

Link growled and followed the children upstairs. Once he was gone, Telma looked at the rebels.

"Say, I haven't Rusl at all today."

"Oh I have." Aaru said as he folded away his map. "He said he had some business to deal with and would be back tonight."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that'll be him now."

True enough, Rusl entered the inn. He asked after the children and learnt that Link was upset over Midna leaving, and that Ilia had kidnapped the animals again.

That night, when everyone was asleep, a storm raged through the village.

"ARGH!" Silver yelped.

She bolted awake and looked around the cave.

"Are you ok?" Epona asked, sniffing the wolfos.

"Fine, just a nightmare." She replied, snuggling deeper down next to the mare.

"They're just dreams, that's all." Epona told her. "Do you want to tell me about it?" no answer. "Silver?"

The wolfos was frozen, looking at the doorway. The mare followed her gaze. Her eyes fell upon a horse's head peering round the edge of the cave. Its eyes glowed red in the darkness.

"What the hay is that?" Epona muttered.

Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating its face. The horse was as black as pitch and its eyes were red like blood. Its lips were pulled back in a psychotic grin full of knife-sharp teeth. Water dripped down its face from the rain, and over the din could be heard its breathing. I sounded like a desperate male during the mating season, the raucous breathing sent chills down the animals' spines.

It crept into the cave, eyes on Silver and Epona. Epona climbed to her feet, as did Silver. The wolfos snarled at the threat, daring it to attack.

"Link!" Epona suddenly remembered.

Silver cursed, she'd forgotten him.

"You distract it, I'll warn him."

The mare nodded and charged forwards with a bray. The other horse met her mid-stride and they began fighting viciously. They're teeth snapped at each other's necks and their hooves raked across each other's chests. In the chaos, Silver tried to slip past. Outside, she was met by another demon horse. Snarling she leapt out of the way of its hooves.

"LINK!" she howled.

Link's eyes snapped open. He bolted upright, hand going for the sword by his bed.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice with a thick Australian accent said, clamping a rough hand over the boy's mouth.

Link struggled, but strong hands held him down. Link tried to change form, but something burning cold was pressed into the small of his back. It blocked him changing. Link struggled and twisted, trying to get free.

"Cor! He's a strong one ain't he!"

The man pinned Link's arm behind his back and wrestled him from the bed. Two giant hands took him. The entire hand engulfed his arms, the boy fought and struggled but to no avail. Holding him seemed to be a giant bokoblin. The bokoblin applied pressure to his arms. Link's face twisted in pain.

"Stop torturing him and bring him outside." The man said.

The bokoblin burbled his irritation and dragged Link downstairs. In the shadow stood a man. Link straightened when he saw the figure. He couldn't speak, but he made a sound. A sort of bark-growl sound. The figure stirred.

"I done it. We'll deal with the grey accordingly." His captor said.

The figure lifted his head.

"Ru…Ru…" Link's husky voice pleaded.

Link physically couldn't speak, and his throat screamed with the agony of effort.

The man looked away. His hood fell away to reveal Rusl's face.

"You know old man. I don't know how you're going to live with this. What with turning against your own foster son. What will you tell your kid, eh?" the man taunted.

"Shut-up and do what I'm paying you for." Rusl snapped.

Link's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Rusl, betrayal evident in his eyes. It was a look of utter rejection, shock, pain and sorrow. Rusl couldn't meet those heart-wrenchingly familiar eyes.

"Come on you!"

Link was thrown into the back of a cage. The horses pulling it screamed and reared up. The man in black grabbed the reins and the bokoblin climbed onto the roof. With a flip of the reins, the horses galloped away. From the cave galloped another four, fresh from the fight with Epona and Silver. They were gone in a matter of minutes. As Rusl watched them go, he saw Link's betrayed eyes staring out from the cage as it disappeared into the gloom.

Silver sprinted after the horses. She saw Link in the cage at the back, staring at a man in the door way with betrayed eyes. Silver barked to him and sprinted to cage, Epona close behind.

"We're being tailed! Deal with them!" the man driving said.

The bokoblin grabbed a tube and fired two darts, in at Epona, the other at Silver. Both fell to the floor, unconscious. The last thing the wolfos saw, was the cage disappearing, Link trapped inside.

**Ok, short chapter I know. But I've been busy. RUSL YOU MONSTER! YOU BETRAYED LINK! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! Sorry to all Australians out there! Your accent was what came to mind when I was thinking up the payment scene. The horses will stalk you in your nightmares guys. Beware their psychotic smiles… Keep reviewing guys and I'll see you later! Happy New Year! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again, excuse the lateness. I was procrastinating. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys be awesome! Oh yeah, Rusl's in for it! **

**Eptastic Girl: Sorry for not doing it sooner. D: It'll break his little heart. Poor thing. –joins the howl- You know, I think you found yourself a new pet. –Ganon looks from ClarkyGirl to Eptastic Girl with scared eyes and shakes his head. He takes one look at Eptastic Girl's glare and Zant with his lollipop and runs away screaming, off the edge of a cliff- Poor guy! DAMN IT RUSL! YOU MONSTER! –joins the gang, growling and snarling- **

**ShadowWolfDemon19: Oh yeah! You'll find out soon enough! Well…now you know. **

**TriFanocouRage: OMG thanks! I feel so content in life! –grins like a mad hatter- Yeah, Silver's so gonna kick it into the next millennium! Get 'im girl!**

**TwiliCuckoo: DAMN YOU! Ha, got to keep it intresting!**

**Flyer21: Thanks! :D **

"Ilia! Ilia!" a voice called, tearing the girl from her sleep.

Ilia groaned and opened her eyes, Ryan came into focus. He was shaking her and shouting at her.

"What is it Ryan?" Ilia asked groggily, sitting up.

"IT'S SILVER AND EPONA!" that woke the girl up, she fixed him with an emerald glare. "I found them outside in the rain, unconscious."

"Where's Link?! I'm going to kill that man, I swear!"

"That's just the thing Ilia! Link's gone!"

The words hit Ilia like a punch in the face. Link…gone…it was all her greatest fears come true.

"What do you mean gone?" she asked in a small voice.

"Look!" the boy motioned to the empty bed.

Ilia looked at it, eyes wide. The sheets were in a trampled mess. The bed linen was knotted and lopsided, evidence of a struggle. There were muddy footprints on the ground and…was that blood?

"Oh goddesses!" Ilia whispered.

She threw back the covers and fled downstairs. Outside, it was still raining, though it had dwindled down into a depressing drizzle. Out in the mud, some ways down the path to Northwest Hyrule Field, lay Epona and Silver. Ilia ran to the animals, she knelt down beside them and felt their pulse.

Silver stirred, she whined and opened her eyes. Her head felt like there were Dark Nuts playing whack-a-Link inside. She shook her head and struggled to lift her head. Suddenly, Ilia was next to her, helping her up.

Ilia helped the wolfos up onto her feet. Her fur was matted with blood and mud, and there she shivering. Ilia helped the wolfos inside and she lay her next to the fire.

Where was Link? Epona needed help, she couldn't stay outside. Silver thought. Oh Nayru! Link! The memories of the night before came flooding back. The wolfos leapt to her feet and began frantically looking around, praying that last night had been a bad dream. But all the wrong scents crisscrossed the floor. There was the strong scent of bokoblin, smothering the scent of a panicked Link. There was also a bad smell, the smell of a predator. And…one more…one she recognised but couldn't place.

"Silver?" a serene voice said.

Zelda was walking down the stairs, she had a simple black cloak round her shoulder against the cold.

"Zelda? Where's Link?" the wolfos asked, panic in her voice.

"I was about to ask you the same question." The princess replied.

"Last night…there….there were demon horses…they attacked us…we…we saw Link…" the wolfos trailed off into whimpers and yowls.

"Calm down Silver. Calm down and tell me everything from the beginning." The princess said soothingly, sitting down next to the stricken animal.

As Silver explained what had happened, Zelda stroked her fur, healing her wounds. Epona limped in halfway through and Zelda had to go and tend to the mare. When she'd finished, Zelda had a grave look on her face.

"This is bad." She said quietly.

"I don't understand. Why would anyone want to hurt Link?" Silver whimpered.

"It sounds like the Bounty Hunter. I was sure he'd been executed years ago, but obviously not. He was sentenced with hunting down and killing greys. But in truth, he was just a mercenary, doing what he was paid for. Someone must've paid him to get rid of Link." Zelda explained.

"But, Link's a good person. Who would want to hurt him?" Silver whimpered.

"I know someone." A voice said.

Falcon flew into the room and landed on Silver's back.

"Falcon? What's going on?" Silver asked, panic was creeping into her voice again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was sent away, by the time I realised…it was too late…" the bird hung his head in guilt.

"Who sent you away? Too late for what?" Silver demanded, water pooling in her eyes.

"Link was betrayed. He was too different, too strange, too dangerous to be near the children. HE wouldn't have it anymore, even if it meant taking out Link. The children must always be protected." Falcon began.

"Who? Who betrayed Link?" Silver begged.

"It was…"

The bird suddenly collapsed.

"FALCON!" Silver yelped.

Zelda picked up the bird and put a finger on his neck. She sighed with relief.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just sleeping."

Zelda lay him down on a pillow before turning back to Silver.

"At least we know, that someone paid the bounty hunter to find Link and take him out. Do you think you can pick up the trail?" the princess asked Silver.

The wolfos nodded and sprinted outside. She sniffed the ground, it was a faint, faint scent; all but washed away. But the awful smell of the demon was just about visible. She ran back into the inn.

"There's a faint trail. I'll try and follow it, I'll howl to keep you updated." Silver explained.

Zelda nodded her understanding and Silver bounded away.

"Lady?" a small voice asked.

Zelda looked down to see a small boy of about ten maybe younger.

"Will Silver find Link?" he asked.

"Of course, a canine will always find their pack. No matter how far away." Zelda told him, patting him on the head.

Ryan had in fact, been touring the mines with the gorons. He had been on his way with a goron as an escort when he'd come across Silver and Epona. The goron had run back to inform the elders while Ryan had run to find Link. However, all he had found was an empty bed and a funny smell in the air. The sort of smell that Ilia's tea had when she was treating someone injured and they needed to sleep. That's when he'd woken up Ilia. The other lady had woken up after that and gone downstairs to talk to Silver. Ryan didn't know her, but she was good friends with Link and Midna. That made her good, at least in his books anyway.

Silver was following the trail. It led her out of kakariko and across Eldin's bridge. After crossing the bridge, she howled her progress to Zelda before continuing through the gorge. She followed the trail into North Hyrule Field and from there to Zora's domain. As she trotted down the balcony, she found the corpse of a zora guard, mutilated by the demon horses. His face was unrecognisable and his chest was torn open. He smelt of death and rot and demon. Silver growled at the body and continued on. The demon horses were dangerous, if they could take out a zora guard like that and not wake anyone up, there was something terribly evil and primeval about them. The trail then veered off into the frozen wastes of the Snow Mountains. This was where the snow froze the trail solid. Silver cursed. She couldn't lose them now. She howled again to Zelda, before beginning her search.

The wolfos stood on a ledge in the mountain, eyes looking over the frozen lake.

"LINK!" she howled.

Her voice echoed through the mountain. But there was no reply, only the wind howling its mournful, lonely song.

Link growled and struggled when he heard Silver's howl. He wore only his trousers, no boots nor top. They had been confiscated by his captor. There was a metal collar around his neck, whatever it was, it hurt terribly and it stopped him from changing shape. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were chained to a wall. Link snarled at his captor.

"Oh shut up you little blighter!" his captor snapped, his Australian accent thick and heavy.

Link supressed a shiver. The very floor was icy, and he was chained to wall of solid ice itself. They were in some sort of underground ice labyrinth under the lake. His breath misted in front of him. Link growled again, when he got out these bonds.

"So then mate, what dya' think of me home sweet home then? Been me home since I escaped the hangman's noose sixteen years ago. It was your kind that got me in there ya know. Your kind who forced me to live in this frozen hell hole."

Link snarled at him and strained against his bonds. Silver's howl echoed through the chamber again.

"Cor, she ain't one to give up too easily, is she? Well, me pets'll take of her. Won't you me darlings?"

The demon horses nickered and nuzzled the man in black. They flashed Link psychotic smiles and looked at him hungrily. They're eyes telling him what he needed to know. They would enjoy ripping Silver to shreds, just like they did to the zora guard. Link snarled at them and lunged forward. The horses danced back, taken aback by the attack. One, the same one that had bitten him, lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the boy's shoulder.

Bones crunched under the horse's sharp fangs. Link snarled and twisted from the horse's teeth and tried to flip round to lock the horse in a hold and hopefully break its neck. The horse crunched hardly, hot blood welled in its mouth. Link flipped over so he was on top of the horse. In its surprise, it let go of his shoulder. Link brought his arms around the horse's head, his hands tied together, acted like a noose around its neck. Link pulled back. How dare this horse and its herd attack his pack!

The man in black narrowed his eyes as his horse bucked and reared, its struggles becoming weaker.

Pain blossomed in his back, hot blood ran down his skin. A boot kicked him off the horse and he crashed face first into the wall. The boy bit back a cry of pain. Link turned round and came nose to nose with the demon horse. It smiled hungrily and pushed its hook onto Link's leg. There was a crunch.

"Alright, alright, you made your point." The man in black said, flicking the blood from his blade.

The horse backed away and screamed to its herd. Then it cantered away, in search of Silver.

Link was left, panting against the wall. Blood was smeared on the ice and on him.

"Don't mess with me darlings grey. Or I swear, bounty or no bounty, I'll tear you to pieces."

Link looked up and snarled, but in truth, his spirit was already dead. True he had fought, but that had been instinct. The man left, leaving Link alone. He whimpered and looked up at the ceiling. He'd lost everything; he'd lost a father, his best friend, his pack, his home, and now…Silver was about to get ripped to shreds while he was powerless to do anything. Link wanted to howl, but couldn't. Unless…an idea formed in his head. If he could warn Silver, she might survive. Link let the howl build in his frozen chest and bubble up into his throat. The boy put his head to the ceiling and howled. He howled like he would if he were a wolf. A melody that could traverse entire kingdoms. The Ballad of Twilight shimmered in the air and through the ice to the air above where the wind carried to Silver. He spoke the primitive language of the animals, one that did not need a voice. The only one he could speak.

"WHAT!" a voice cried.

The man barged into the chamber and looked at Link.

"How dare you! How bleedin' dare you!" he cried.

He disappeared and returned with what seemed to be a bridle of some sort. He tackled Link, cutting off his howl, and forced Link's face into the bridle. There was a strip of metal and was stuffed into Link's mouth, making it impossible to say anything. The thing covered half his face, leaving only gaps for his eyes and hose. It clamped on at the back of his head, painfully tight. It was made from the same metal as the collar, and it burned ice cold. But it was too late, for there was a second voice in the air, Silver's voice.

Silver heard Link's howl, carried on the wind, and she added her voice to his. From it, she knew everything. She knew he was hurt, she knew he was stuck in human form. She also knew he was in an ice cavern deep below the ffrozen surface of the lake, and she knew that his captor had sent the demon horses to kill her. Link's voice was cut off abruptly. Damn, they'd got to him. But Silver already knew. She just hoped they didn't hurt Link. Silver put her own muzzle to the sky and the air shimmered with her own howl.

The melody of the blizzards and spirit of the snows lifted into the air. On it, was the information she needed. In reply, she heard the song of a harp playing, joining her in her howl. Zelda understood and would tell the rebels as soon as the opportunity presented itself. They would come and find her before the day was out.

A pained howl echoed from across the lake. Silver cocked her ear to the sound. It was tuneless, a cry of agony and fear. It wasn't Link's. It was the wolfos'. Silver leapt down from her vantage and honed her senses. The wind carried the smell of blood and screams of the dead and dying. Silver snarled and ran into the blizzard. As the smell increased and the screams became louder and harsher, Silver realised the demon horses were killing the resident wolfos. Silver howled a war cry and leapt onto the back of one of the horses. Her snarls overpowered the horse's triumphant screams. Silver's jaws locked around the throat of the horse and hot blood welled in her mouth. The demon shrieked beneath her and collapsed on its knees. Silver didn't let go until it was dead. She backed away from her kill and looked around. There was a pack of wolfos in the centre of the small circle she had just entered. They were whimpering and cowering. Half their number had already been slaughtered by the demon horses and they lay strewn on the white ice, staining it red.

"Silver?" one whimpered, recognising her.

Silver swivelled an ear to the trembling wolfos.

"It is you! But I thought you was just a runt."

"You do realise I'm risking my neck here to save your sorry pelts." Silver warned. "I wouldn't advise insulting me."

"Sorry. It's just that, when you left, we thought you ain't never coming back. But…where's the big guy?"

"He's…he's the reason why I'm here. The owner of these horses, he captured him and I think he's going to kill him." Silver replied, failing to keep the panic out her voice.

"Ain't he the guy that saved us from the darkness and storms." A different wolfos asked.

"That's him, he saved everyone. He always saves everyone, but thing is, who saves him."

One horse snapped at Silver. The wolfos snarled and clamped her teeth on his muzzle and flipped him on his back. The horse kicked and struggled to make her let go. His struggles became weaker as Silver's bite beun to suffocate him. The horse stopped struggling and died. Silver turned back to the wolfos back.

"Listen up! You have to fight back. They seem big and powerful, but that makes them easy to kill. GO for the throat or muzzle and don't let go, not for anything. Got it?"

The pack nodded and their whimpers turned to snarls. Silver leapt at another horse, her claws ripped open its neck as she leapt over it and slashed. She twisted midair and clamped her teeth onto the side of his head. Her momentum meant she pulled the horse's head to the ground where it collapsed. His heart pumped his own blood out of his neck, where Silver had severed an artery. The horse screamed and shrieked, red eyes rolling in their sockets. Silver left it on the ground, it couldn't stand and would die soon. Instead she turned her head to the other horses. Wolfos swarmed the horses, their teeth ripping out throats and clamping over muzzles. But, one horse, reared and trampled any wolfos who dared attack. Silver snarled, this one, this one had Link's scent on him. This one had dared hurt her pack brother. His blood stained this demon's jaws.

The wolfos howled and leapt at the horse. It reared, attempting to kick Silver's skull in. She ducked beneath his legs and ripped his throat with her tail and grabbing his face with her claws. Her back legs scraped at the underside of his face and her jaws snapped and tore at the horse's face. The horse reared and shook his head, trying to dislodge the enraged canine. He threw himself on the ground. Silver yelped as one hundred kilos of horse crashed odwn on top of her. The horse got to its feet and reared, intent on smashing Silver's skull in. The wolfos rolled out of the wasy as its hooves splintered the ice where she'd just been lying. Both their blood stained the ground. Silver sported a gash down the right side of her face. The demon horse was bleeding from the neck and face. Silver snarled and barked her anger. The horse screamed back. They leapt at each other. Silver snapped the horse's mouth shut with her back legs and leapt over the top of the horse. Her tail sliced across its head. She landed on its back where she tore at its belly. Guts glistened and blood poured from the wound. The horse screamed, its wild eyes taking in the scene. All its companions were dead, the rest of the wolfos pack were advancing on it. It shrieked and tossed Silver off and galloped off. Some over excited wolfos chased after it, one managed to sink its teeth into the horse's rump, but it fell off and the demon disappeared over the ice.

"I have to follow that horse. Thank-you for your help!" Silver said.

She began sprinting away after the demon, using the blood it left as a trail.

"Well send help! Thank-you! Good Luck on finding your friend!" she heard the wolfos leader howl back.

Silver smiled, she wished Link had been there to see it. She'd finally made her peace with the wolfos. The wolfos followed the trail of blood. And even over the howling wind, she heard the thunder of the horse's hooves. It didn't have long left.

In Kakariko, the rebels were getting ready to move out. Zelda entered the inn, bow in hand, cloack round her shoulders.

"And where do you think you're going with that, princess?" Telma asked.

"To help track down Link" the woman replied.

"You can't go Zelda. You're the princess, we can't risk you getting hurt." Telma told her.

"Telma, I have fought Ganondorf and my bow skills are matched by only Link. Besides, am I not the only one who can understand the animals? They're the only ones who can find Link." Zelda countered, a faint smile on her lips.

"You've done this before." Telma muttered.

Zelda smiled and joined the rebels outside.

"We have three horses between us."Zelda explained. "Someone will have to double up."

"Epona can take two." Rusl said.

Zelda nodded and mounted up on the mare. It had been decided that Zelda would ride Epona, seeing as she had already ridden her in battle, also the mare was frightened by Link's capture and the demon horses. She needed Zelda's soothing words to run in a straight line. Ashei was mounted on Zoran and Aaru on Telma's horse black gelding Aaron. Rusl took a step closer to EPona, bu the mare danced backwards, half rearing.

"Epona?" Rusl said, worry building in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, leaning over the mare's neck.

"He smells of demon!" The mare replied, the whites of her eyes showing.

Zelda shook her head at Rusl. He growled and mounted up behind Aaru.

"Strange, why would Link's horse not go near Rusl?" Ashei muttered.

"I stepped in some of that demon horse blood. I guess one wash didn't get out the scent." Rusl explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Ashei narrowed her eyes at him but let the matter lie. They were about to move out when Collin came running over, he ran up to Zelda. Ryan, Talo and the other children were right behind him, Ilia included.

"You will find him won't you?" the boy whimpered.

Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Of course we will, after all, I can't let anyone steal my hero now." Zelda told him with a cheeky smile.

She ruffled his head and nodded to Ilia. Then the three horses galloped out of Kakariko towards the snowy peaks of the mountains.

Link was shivering almost uncontrollably now. The blood had frozen on his skin and his eyes lashes and hair were thick with frost. His skin was hidden beneath a fine layer of ice and his skin deadly pale. The metal seared his skin with burning cold. What had his captor called it? Searing Natrium? Something like that. The metal made it almost impossible to think. His head was all kinds of foggy, he felt as if there were freezards making popsicles out of his brain. It was coming to the point where Link just wanted this 'collector' to come and get him already. He'd been in this frozen hell for almost a day. He hadn't been fed, seen or visited since his howl. Link hung his head, his frozen hair falling over his face. He prayed Silver was alright.

Some three hours later, Link's heightened senses picked up the clattering of hooves. It sounded like one of them demon horses was badly injured. Good. The thick smell of blood wafted into his cell. Link's nostrils burned, the horse was really injured, it stank of thick heavy blood. The horse clattered away down the corridor. Link's pupils dilated with shock. If the demon horse was back, it meant it had completled its mission. Which meant…Silver was… Hot tears welled in Link's eyes and dripped onto the floor melting the frozen blood on impact.

Silver met up with Zelda and Epona as she was tracking the demon horse. They were behind her, and Epona whinnied a greeting.

"Zelda? Epona?" the wolfos slowed and the mare caught up.

"Any leads?" Zelda asked.

"I'm following one. This demon horse is sure to lead me to its master, and hopefuly to Link." The wolfos explained.

"You're hurt." Zelda exclaimed.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch." The wolfos assured her.

Up in front of them the horse had stopped. The trio skidded to a halt and backed behind a frozen wave. The horse screamed and stamped the ice. There was the grating of metal on ice and a ramp lowered down into the ground. The horse cast around and clattered inside. Silver crouched.

"Wait here, I'll go in and get Link. Be ready to run."

Before either horse or princess could reply, the wolfos had slipped below ground.

Epona and Zelda, had actually, on entering the frozen domain, had persuaded everyone to split up. For on the journey, Rusl had been intent on going as slow as possible. Zelda could sense he was hiding something, and she wasn't the only one. Epona wouldn't go near him, and Ashei was convinced something wrong. Zoran, swore on his saddle cloth, that the man was up to something. So as soon as they entered Snow Peak, Zeld and Epona galloped away.

Back in Kakariko, Falcon was waking up. The bird ruffled his feathers and got to his feet. He found himself looking at Collin.

"Oh goddesses! Collin!" The bird sqwauked in alarm.

The bird flapped his searched for Zelda or Silver. Both had left.

"Buggar! Uh…Collin…listen to me…your father is the traitor. He betrayed Link."

Collin looked at the bird, confused. It was sqwauking and flapping its wings. The boy couldn't understand a word.

"Oh for Nayru's sake, you can't understand me!" the bird muttered angrily.

He looked around; spying a blank piece of paper the bird flew over. Taking a stick of charcoal from the fireplace, the bird landed on the table and began writing.

Collin leaned over the bird's shoulder.

"Oh goddesses…" the boy muttered and ran off in search of Telma and Shad.

Silver poked her head around the door that smelt strongest of Link. It took sometries, but she managed to grab the handle in her jaws and pull it down. Pushing it open, she peered inside.

"Link!" she whimpered.

The teen was sitting hunched over, his face hidden by frozen hair. He was horribly pale and there was blood on the floor and on him, frozen solid. The wolfos padded up to him, she whimpered and licked his arm. He shivered and looked up. Silver whined when she saw his face. There was a dull metal mask on his face, clamped on tight, and a horrible collar round his neck. She whimpered but knew she couldn't take it off. There was unending pain in his stormy blue eyes. She whimpered and looked at his hands and ankles. They tied him to the wall. She sniffed them, and took them in her jaws. With a growl, she snapped the chains off. She whined for him to change shape, but the teen just shook his head. She eyed the collar and mask, whatever was in that metal was stopping him changing. The wolfos wiggled her head under his arm and tried to lift him up. With one hand on Silver and the other of the wall, Link hauled himself to his feet.

Silver whined encouragingly and led him to the door. It was painstakingly slow, but eventually they reached the exit. Silver pulled the chain that lowered the ramp. Behind them was a scream. Silver whined for Link to hurry up. With her help, he managed to stumble outside.

Zelda saw the ramp lower down and she urged Epona forward. She snorted uneasily and walked forward. That was when Link stumbled out and collapsed in the snow. Silver was next to him, barking for him to get up.

"Link!"

Zelda dismounted and led Epona over. She took off her cloak and wrapped it round Link. He was shivering violently. She gasped when she saw the mask and collar.

"Searing Natrium! The monster!" she exclaimed as she took it off him.

As soon as the metal was away from his skin, Link perked up. He looked around, as if he was confused where he was.

"Come on! Let's go!" Zelda urged.

The hero listened to her and mounted Epona. She climbed on behind him, taking the reins. That way he wouldn't fall off.

"Let's make tracks!" The wolfos barked insistently.

Demon horses began to flood from the ramp behind them and in front of them appeared Rusl without Aaron or Aaru. (**The name likeness wasn't intentional**)

Epona whinnied and laid her ears back at the demons. Zelda felt Link flinch when he saw both. His blue eyes were fixed on Rusl, there was pain and guilt in them.

In Kakariko, Shad and Telma were dragged into the inn by Collin.

"Look! Look!"

He said, pointing to the message.

"Sweet Nayru…" Shad muttered.

The message spelled out in large black letters:

_Rusl is the traitor! _

"We…we have to tell the others! Warn them!" Shad stuttered.

"I…I can't believe he'd go so far. To sell out Link. That's just…Collin…" Telma muttered, the boy was beginning to cry.

Falcon flapped his wings and screeched before flying out of the window. He had to warn Zelda.

The man clad in black emerged from the ramp.

"YOU!" he snarled, looking at Silver. "You killed my darling! You killed my baby!"

Silver looked at him, confused. Then she realised, he meant the demon horse. Obviously it had died. Baby? Well that explained everything!

"And you! You ruddy grey! You bloody beast!" he said, pointin a finger at Link.

Zelda felt Link shrink from his finger, that man had really hurt the poor boy.

"And you! You!" he pointed to Rusl.

Over their heads was a screech. Falcon flew down and landed on Epona's neck.

"Princess! The traitor! It's Rusl!" he burst.

**Dun dun duuuunn! Cliff hanger! It all makes sense now! The demon horses are the austalian's babies. Eveyrthing makes sense! Keep reviewing guys and I might just update today. Provided I stop procrastinating and do my ruddy homework. See you guys later!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again, sorry, late coming back from Piano. Women! When they start talking, they won't sotp for the world! Anways! Got some awesome new ideas lined up that I know is just going to creep you guys out. And yeah, back to the snowy peaks of Snow Peak! (that makes no sense what so ever)**

**Flyer21: Yep! I shouldn't be enjoying this! Thanks! :D**

**Eptastic Girl: Beat his sorry backside into the next video game! –Rusl does a runner, screaming his head off- AHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –charges forward, teeth bared-**

**TwiliCuckoo: It'll be much more than that…he…he…he **

**Serenity2893: You're getting good at this! I need to start thinking of more unbelievable ideas 'cause you have mine sussed. They will stalk you in your nightmares. Sleep with one eye open tonight. –there is an omnious scream in the street- (true story)**

"Rusl's the traitor!" Falcon burst.

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" Silver yelped.

"Don't play games Falcon! Now isn't the time!" Epona chided.

"I'm not kidding! Why do you think he smells of demon? Why he hates Link so much but came to find him anway? Why he disappeared for two whole weeks but conviently returned the night Link was captured?"

"But…he's like a father to Link…he wouldn't hurt him…he was the person who saved us when we first came…" Epona snorted, dancing backwards.

The teen in question was looking at Rusl, his eyes apologetic and guilty. As if to say "I'm sorry I'm a monster…"

The man in black watched what was taking place. Of course, he couldn't understand a word.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?" he exclaimed.

Then he whipped out a cross bow and aimed it Link/Zelda. He fired it so suddenly, it took Zelda completely by surprise. Link however, had predicted it. The boy leapt from the saddle, changing shape midair. Half a second later the wolf landed on the ground, arrow between his teeth. Link crunched his jaws and the arrow snapped. Zelda shot him a grateful look. The wolf gave a toothy smile and wagged its tail.

"Link…" Silver barked, padding over to him and licking his ear.

The wolf let out a series of yips and yowls that sounded like a chuckle. Silver playfully bit his ear.

"Don't ever do that again!" she scolded.

The wolf whined his apology.

"Your…you're a wolf…" the man in black said, staggering back. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make? He's still a monster!" Rusl retorted.

"There's only one wolf family with markings like that. Kill him! Kill him dammit! Screw the ruddy money and kill him!"

Some fifty odd demon horses leapt at the wolf. Link snarled at them and met them midair. Silver followed suit and it wasn't long before a full out brawl was happening. Zelda fired arrows with deadly precision, takingdown horses in one hit. Epona reared and beat back any demon that came too close and Falcon blinded whoever he could. Rusl backed away from the fight.

Link's jaws crunched down on the throat of a demon horse. It screamed and kicked out wildly but the wolf twisted out of harm's way. They horse gave one final spasm and died. Link snarled, he and Silver were surrounded. With a roar, he let out a devastating spin attack. The wave of power that emanated from his tail cut the closest horses in half and seriously wounded the ones behind. His tail shone from the excess power before returning to normal. Then the wolf leapt back into battle. Blood stained the ground and turned it into blood-red slush. Epona reared, and on landing she splashed up the bloody slush that sprayed all over her and Zelda. The blood stained Silver's silver coat red (**there really is no point cleaning it 'cause it always gets covered in blood and gore anyway**) and Link's white markings making him appear complatly black. Blood and gore dripped from his jaws as he looked from his last victim, blue eyes aflame. He snarled and leapt at another horse. His teeth ripped into its shoulder and his claws tore at its flesh. The horse screamed and crashed to its knees, it didn't get up again.

Silver clamped her teeth onto the muzzle of a horse and flipped it over onto its back. Epona took the chance and reared. Her hooves slammed onto the horse's exposed stomach, decimating its ribs and crushing its heart.

It didn't take long for the demon horses to be few. One horse, confused by all the blood, turned on Rusl. Link howled a warning, but only succeeded in distracting Rusl. In a desperate last attempt, he leapt at the horse. The weight of the wolf sent it crashing to the ground. Before it could attack him the wolf flipped onto his feet and put himself between the demon and Rusl. The man shakily aimed his sword at Link, the wolf swivelled on ear backwards but otherwise didn't respond. He leapt at the horse. It reared, hooves flailing wildly. He ducked under them and clamped his teeth around the horse's windpipie while his back legs tore at the creature's chest. The demon screeched and wailed like a banshee and crashed to the ground. Link lifted his head from the carcass, a snarl pulling his lips over his teeth. Blood dripped from them, his muzzle was stained crimson. Link looked at Rusl. The man pointed his sword at him, the blade shaking violently. Link's snarl fled and he straightened up. He wagged his tail and a smile appeared on the wolf's face. Rusl lowered his sword a fraction in surprise. But before he could fully process what was happening, Link had leapt back into the fight.

The man in black aimed his crossbow at Link, then swung it at Silver. The last of horses screamed in agony and died. Their corpses littered the snow and he could see wolfos now, blood staining their muzzles. They had joined the fight and were now advancing on him. Silver and Link were at the front. Behind them, Zelda had her bow trained on him and Epona was walking forward. One horse that wasn't quite dead whinnied. Four wolfos leapt at it and tore it to pieces. Suddenly, Link leapt at him, the man didn't have time to fire and his crossbow was knocked out of his hands. The wolf was heavy, pinning him to the ground. The wolf snarled in his face, blood dripped from his jaws onto the man's face.

"You are charged with murder, abduction, assault, hiding demons and treason. By law you should executed…again." Zelda trailed off and her eyes turned to Link. "But seeing as Link was the one who suffered greatest from your misdeeds, I'll leave it to him to decide." She lowered her bow.

The man stared into Link's fathomless blue eyes, they were feral and wild. This creature would kill him. Sure enough, with a roar/bark Link lunged.

Nothing happened, the man cracked open one eye and came face to face with bloodied teeth. Link's jaws had snapped shut millimetres from his face. The wolf withdrew his head and padded off of him, casting a glance at Rusl.

"You're far too nice Link." Zelda noted, she turned to the man. "Link has decided to let you live. So as Princess as ruling monarch, I banish you to the desert. I would keep you here but…I don't think the residents want you here."

In response, the wolfos barked and snarled at him; red eyes flashing dangerously and tails whipping back and forth.

An orb of white light engulfed the man.

"Good bye Bounty Bounter." She said.

He disappeared in a flash of light, his scream fading away.

As soon as he was gone, Link plonked down onto his backside. His tongue lolled out as he panted, despite the cold. Silver trotted over and nuzzled his neck.

"It's over…"

One wolfos, the leader of the pack, padded up to Link. His tail was down and his ears were back.

"Link…we would like to thank-you. For everything you've done for us." The wolf nodded and smiled tiredly, the wolfos turned to Silver. "Silver, we bullied you and shunned you for years. We're…sorry for everything we put you. And we're eternally grateful for everything. Thank-you!"

Silver smiled and nudged the wolfos gently.

"Your forgiven." She whispered.

The wolfos nodded and backed away to join its pack. Then they all leapt into the ground, dragging the horse carcasses with them. They would feast well tonight.

"I don't know about you lot, but I could do with a bath." Epona said, bobbing her head.

"Me too." Silver said.

"Me three." Zelda agreed.

Link barked.

Rusl walked over, his step was slow and hesitant. He stopped in front of Link, sword still out. The wolf whined and lowered his head. His ears were laid back and his tail was low, his big blue eyes looked up into Rusl's face. In Rusl's mind, he saw not the vicsious monster that he thought Link was, but a young boy. It was when Link had been little, he'd wandered into the goat fields and tried to climb up their face. The goat had gotten angry and bucked him off. When Rusl arrived and saw Link with his head stuck in the fence where the goat had thrown him. Once he'd managed to extract Link from the wood, the boy had looked up at him. He wasn't scared or frightened, he just looked guilty and apologetic. Those were the same blue eyes the wolf had now, ones that were begging forgiveness.

Rusl sheathed his sword and bent down on one knee. He put a hand on Link's head and scratched it.

"I'm sorry Link, I was a fool." He whispered.

The wolf's tail started wagging and he whined, pushing himself into Rusl in a form of hug. Rusl relaxed and hugged the wolf back.

Zelda, not wanting to ruin the moment, translated Link's whine.

"He forgives you." She said quietly.

Rusl didn't reply, and the princess wasn't sure he'd heard her. No matter, she figured he understood.

When Ashei and Aaru arrived, they were met with quite a shock. Rusl was hugging wolf Link, who was covered in blood. Silver was stood next Epona and leaning aginst the mare's legs. Both were also covered in blood. Zelda was sat atop the mare, bow on her back. Her dress and cloak were bloodstained at the hem. Blood literally covered the ground in a crimson slush. There were also a few demon horse corpses that the wolfos had left behind.

"Did we miss something?" Aaru whispered.

Ashei let out a long sigh. Living with these lot was a real rollercoaster. The silence was shattered by a booming voice.

"LINK! SILVER!" something hollered.

A giant furry beast enetered the scene. Silver barked happily and ran up to him. It bent down and opened his arms to hug the wolfos.

"What? Is it hug-a-beast day or something?" Ashei exclaimed.

Link and Rusl pulled apart. The wolf barked happily and ran over to him.

"Link! No time no see! How you been?" The beast cried.

"Yeto?" Rusl said, standing up.

"Oh, it your friend! Hello again! Hug?"

Rusl looked at the two canine's who were having the air squeezed out of the.

"I'm good thanks!" Rusl replied quickly, backing away.

Yeto's eyes fell on the horse corpses.

"You bring Yeto present! Yay! I make delicious soup!"

Yeto dropped the two canines and ran over to the four horse corpses. He happily swung them over his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Your…your the beast man!" Ashei exclaimed. "The one who raided the zoras!"

"No! I Yeto!" he slapped his chest. "I bring Stinkfish for sick Yeta! I make soup! Link and Silver help! They make Yeta better!"

Aaru blinked.

"I did not understand a word of that." He said.

"Come! Come! Bring friends! Yeto make delicious soup!"

Yeto then turned and bounded away into the snow. The canines went to follow, when the others didn't come they ran back.

"Come on! Yeto makes the best soup!" Silver cried.

They four hylians exchanged glances. Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Then she and Epona gave chase, following Link's dark form. Rusl walked over to Aaru and mounted behind him.

"What we waiting for?" Ashei said, she dug her heels into Zoran's sides and chased after Epona, which he did far too happily.

Aaru shrugged and followed on Aaron.

They followed him to a hill and a tree. Here Link changed back into a hylian, despite not being dressed for the weather. Yeto knocked down some ice sledges. He gave one to Link.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"I'll do it!" Ashei said.

She dismounted and took the sledge from his hands. Rusl also dismounted and remounted on Zoran.

"Race?" Yeto asked.

Link smiled and nodded. They all, Ashei slightly behind however, took off down the slopes. The horses reared and gave chase, and Silver streaked along in front.

Link bent low over his iceboard, being lighter and more streamlined, his craft inched ahead. He leapt over the gap slipped past the ice boulder. They were coming up to the big jump. He heard Ashei whoop with joy and fear as she followed Yeto. There was a crash, Yeto had bulldozed through the ice boulder again. The jump came up. Link took off, behind him, he heard Ashei scream as she also took the leap of faith. Link's iceboard went from treetop to tree top. Behind him, a tree shuddered as Ashei hit out. Link winced in empathy for her; tree's hurt…a lot.

The forest ended and Link was back on the snow again. He rode on the rim of the bowl as he passed the chasm and leapt easily over the gap. He heard Epona whinny with joy, she loved running. Link saw Yeto taking the shortcut. The little cheat. The house was in sight now. Link smiled and bent lower, his craft building up speed. At the last second, he skidded to a halt. When Yeto and Ashei arrived, he was sitting on the rail, board propped up next to him.

"You beat me again? You too good!" Yeto said, clapped him on the back, knocking Link to the floor.

Epona and Silver arrived. The wolfos ran up to Link, wagging her tail.

"Who won?"

Link pointed to himself. Since he'd started transforming more freely, he had started understanding animals. Maybe it was because his wolf self was so close now.

"But it cold outside! I make soup!" Yeto said, opening the door.

The other two horses arrived, Zora looking rather annoyed at having lost to Epona. The mare flicked her tail in his face proudly and trotted inside. Zoran flattened his ears and followed her.

"Yeto?" a voice called when he entered.

"I brought friends!" he called.

Yeta waddled into the hall.

"Link! Silver! Long time no see!"

She waddled up to Link and Silver. Silver barked and rubbed against her. Link hugged her.

Link looked around the hall, it had been fixed up since he'd fought here. The stairs were fixed and a fire roared in the hearth. There wasn't an icerink in the middle of the floor, and when they walked towards the door, no Chus ninjared him from the ceiling. They entered the dining/living room. Another fire roared in the fire place. The table had been fixed up and stood behind the armchairs and sofas by the fire. Yeto bustled off into the kitchen, leaving Yeta to entertain their guests. But before he left, he gave his wife a kiss then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sit down! Sit down and warm up by the fire!"

The hylians, already dismounted, thankfully sat down on the armchairs. The horses lay down to one side. Link changed into a wolf, fur being warmer than a pair of trousers. He and Silver curled up by the fire and promptly fell asleep.

Yeta sat down in an armchair and looked at Link's friends.

"I am Yeta, what are your names?"

"Princess Zelda." said Zelda.

"Ashei, my father was Arashi."

"I remember him, he was nice man. He teach Yeto how to make soup, before it was only sushi." Yeta interrupted.

"Rusl."

"Aaru."

"You already know Link and Silver. The chestnut mare is Epona, Link's horse. The white stallion is my horse Zoran, and the black gelding is Aaron." Zelda explained.

"Oh, I hear lots about Epona from Silver. Nice to meet you."

Epona nickered her reply before laying her head down. She was lying close to the fire, Link lay next to her, and next to him was Silver, curled beside him like a puppy.

"Where Midna? I thought she with you." Yeta asked. "Maybe she want soup."

Zelda looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Midna went back home." She said simply.

"Oh, Link must be very sad. He go everywhere with her. Silver and Epona too, no?"

"You have no idea." Zelda whispered, staring into the flames.

They exchanged storied for a while. Zoran stood up and tried to lie down near Epona and the canines. The mare flattened her ears at him and forbade him from getting any closer. Dejectedly, Zora skulked away and lay down near Aaron.

"What the hell is wrong with that mare? Yeesh, I only wanted to lie near the fire." Zoran muttered.

"Lie near here more like." Aaron said. "I know what you're like."

Zoran lay his head on the carpet.

"Din damned mare and he Din damned master and her Din damned prioreties…(etc.)"

Aaron rolled his eyes and settled back down.

"Oh to be young." He murmured before dozing off again.

"Soup ready!" Yeto cried, bursting into the room with a giant pot.

Link jerked awake, startling Silver. He also managed to hit Epona's chin and jar her neck. There was a collective chuckle as the three animals untangled themselves. Yeto banged the pot dwn on the table.

"Come and get it!"

Everyone stood up and found a seat at the table. Yeta sat next to Zelda and they happily chatted away about things only a women would understand. (**And even then your not guaranteed**) Yeto plonked himself down at one end once everyone was seated, Falcon came and landed on his shoulder. Ashei sat between Zelda and Silver. Silver sat peroendicular to Link. Link stayed as a wolf, despite Yeta's insistence. He was however, made to sit at the table, as was Silver and the horses. Link sat perpendicular to Epona, who insisted on NOT sitting next to Zoran. Aaru was opposite Ashei and next to Rusl. Zoran sat perpendicular to Yeto and shared a place with Aaron, opposite Yeta who was sitting perpendicular to her husband. Epona sat opposite Silver and two spaces down from Rusl. (**Who sits where? To answer write out the answer in a review or PM**)Yeto ladled generous helpings of orange soup into bowls and gave one to each person.

"Want more? Help yourself!" he said kindly.

Everyone thanked him and tucked in.

"Soup delicious as always." Yeta complimented. She had slipped her hands out of her body suit and was daintily sipping the soup.

"Yes, its most exquisite." Zelda agreed, smiling.

"Huh?" Yeto blurted, confused.

"She said it's lovely." Ashei translated.

"Is that an Ordon Pumpkin I taste?" Rusl asked.

"Link bring some when he make me better." Yeta explained.

The wolf whined and busied himself eating.

"I must say, this soup is Superb. No better than that. The best I've eaten, and I get around quite a bit." Aaru complimented.

Yeto's face flushed red. Yeta chuckled at his embarresment. They chatted as they ate, Zelda translating for the animals. After dinner, they sat in by the fireplace and exchanged stories. Everyone wanted to hear Link's story, but the wolf wriggled out of it by falling asleep at Rusl's feet. Silver jumped up onto Yeto's lap and fell asleep up there. Yeto, not having had a wolfos fall asleep on his lap before, confided in his wife that night that he actually enjoyed it and would stop eating wolfos and instead of making soup out of them, make friends out of them. Yeta took quite a liking to Epona and ended up curled up by the fire with her, much to Yeto's jealousy. Falcon settled down in her lap and also fell asleep, tired from his flying sprint. Ashei learnt a lot about her father's travels from the Yetis and the Yetis learnt lots about the outside world from their visitors. When night came, the Yetis insisted they stay the night. Giving in, they agreed to stay. The animals were quite happy by the fire so they left them there. Zelda and Ashei shared one room; while Aaru and Rusl shared another down the hall. Seeing as the Yeti's bedroom was up in a tower, they were told to ring a bell if they had any troubles. Yeta did try to get Link to take a room, but the wolf just fell asleep with Epona and Silver by the fireplace. Seeing his wounds and learning of his misfortune from Zelda, she let him sleep. Making a mental note to tend to his wounds in the morning. And with that, the Snow Peak estate fell asleep.

**D'aaw, it all worked out in the end. Can't remember who said hell would break loose but by Din it did. Woo! Go Link! I'm not even sure he knows how to give up. Oh well! Please do attempt my little puzzle if its too complicated or makes no sense then don't bother. Keep reviewing and I'll keep plotting what to do next to my poor characaters (or Ninetendo's rather…or…you know what, I'll leave it there). Adios guys!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's the answer! **

**Yeto (and Falcon)**

**Yeta Zoran**

** Aaron**

**Zelda Rusl**

**Ashei Aaru**

**Silver Epona**

** Link**

**No-one actualy gave me an answer…TT^TT Was it really that bad? Moving on…thank-you to everyone who reviewed, I'm very happy you did. And I'll get on with it… -skulks off to write-**

**Flyer21: Thanks! :D I will…**

**Eptastic Girl: That's great, did you get it right? That's alright, as long as you enjoyed what I wrote. I wouldn't shoot or maim the person who's been reviewing the longest. Chapter 40, pffff that summer last year seems a long way off doesn't it? I KNOW RIGHT! I'm so excited! –dances up and down- Ah that was just one battle, we haven't seen the end of the war just yet. –Rusl cowers behind Ganon who is trembling like a leaf and looking for a place to hide- WAIT FOR ME! –chases after them-**

**Leshyaedawnfire: That's one heck of a name by the way. THAT is a very good point. (Imma' gonna' destroy da' world wit cupcake dragons!) –charges away howling a warcry- You have no idea! Just wait! This story will really show it, I promise you. You took the words out me mouth (literally in some cases). Yeah, Collin's gonna' kill him and then some. **

Link woke early, he carefully extracted himself from Epona's curl and left the room. His back hurt, achining from the wounds that crisscrossed his back. The wolf padded through the corridors and out onto the battlements. Finding himself a perch overlooking the courtyard, he settled down to watch. His keen eyes caught movement. A wolfos had emerged from her snowden with her pups. The pups scrambled over each other, eager to explore this bright new world. The mother spotted him and wagged her tail, beckoning him to come down. He obliged and jumped down to the courtyard. The pups looked up at the great beast, large red eyes blinking in the light. The pups yipped happily and bounded over, falling over their paws. They weaved between Link's legs. One pup tried to catch his tail. The wolf lay down in the snow and immediately the pups started climbing all over him. One chewed his ear, the other tried to hunt his tail. There were four pups in all. They clambered over the wolf, playing hide and seek in his mane and making an assault course out of his paws and pretending his tail was a doe that needed to be hunted. The mother also lay down and fixed the wolf with a ruby gaze.

"Your pack is lucky to have you." She told him.

Link whined his reply.

"But is all worked out in the end didn't it. Nobody got hurt and you mended your friendship with your hylian friend." She interrupted.

Link whimpered.

"If your so busy protecting everyone else, then who's going to protect you. You aren't invincible, no-one is. Your pack relies on you, respect them by relying on them back." When he didn't respond she continued. "Shall I tell you something my mother said to a young she-wolf who wondered into our territory 20 years ago? She said: a lone wolf is a dead wolf. She stayed with us for some years before returning to her old pack. We found her body some sixteen years, she was alone save for a single pup. She had no pack, no mate, nothing. And that had made her an easy target. I don't want to see you end up like that."

A pup with a grey triangle over his eye scrambled onto his head with some aid from its siblings. It lay up there, contently chewing his ear. The wolfos chuckled.

Link asked her something.

"Their names? Well, the three pups next to you are Siku, Eira and Silvan."

Link barked.

"After Silver yes. The one on your head, well his name is Link."

The wolf jerked his head up, nearly throwing the poor pup off of his head.

"You and Silver saved us, it would be an honour for them to share your name, or form of name in Silvan's case."

Link (the pup) barked and tumbled down onto Link's face, covering his eyes. The pup whined, unable to move. Link looked around, his world suddenly gone dark. He heard the laughs of the other pups and their mother.

"There you are Link." A voice said.

Both Link's yelped and swivelled their ears to the source of the sound. There was a chuckle.

"Do you need some help?" the voice asked between giggles.

Both whined their plea of help. With a supressed chuckle, the voice lifted the pup off of Link's face and put him down next to Link. Link focused his eyes on the figure. It was Princess Zelda.

"I wondered where you'd gone."

Link laid his ears back and whined an apology.

"Don't apologise, I was just worried, that's all." She patted him on the head. "Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"I'm Snezhana." The wolfos said, dipping her head. "These are my pups Eira, Siku, Silvan and Link."

"After Link and Silver? You must honoured." She said scratching Link's chin. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Princess Zelda."

"The pleasure's all mine." The wolfos replied.

"So, what mischief has my hero been getting up to?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, he's been good as gold. The pups love their new climbing frame."

Link was in fact playing earnestly with the cubs. He let them stalk him before dodging out the way and nuzzling their bellies when as they crashed into the snow. Eventually however, all four pups leapt at him and he let them wrestle him to the ground. The pups were all nuzzling Link's belly and chewing his ears and tail, and Link himself was on his back with his legs in the air squirming. They noticed the wolfos' disapproving glance and all five sat down quietly, ears back in apology. Zelda chuckled and ruffled Link's fur.

"He might be able to fight any viscious monster, but when it comes to women he's hopeless." Zelda chuckled.

The wolf whined and lowered his head.

"Surely not?"

"Oh yes, he's put in his place every day. He's well trained. He either does as he's told or get a good dunking." Zelda explained.

"Really? I should try that with my pups, see if it works."

While the two bantered and exchanged stories and discipline techniques, Link and the pups rolled their eyes and carried on playing.

When the sun had risen, Epona came and found them, telling them breakfast was ready. Zelda bid her farewell to the wolfos mother and the pups clung to Link's paws as he tried to leave.

"Let go or I'll dunk you in the meltwater pool." Their mother warned.

The pups with complaints reluctantly let go. Link nuzzled each one before he went. As he, Epona and Zelda walked back to the dining room, the pups started yowling.

"Well Link, I must say; you certainly have a way with children." Zelda commented.

"That's because he's a child at heart himself." Epona said.

Link rolled his eyes. Why did thay have to insist on embaraasing him? He'd just been through a traumatic event and one day later they're happily exchanging embarrassing stories of his family life. How in Nayru's name does that work?

In the diningroom, they ate more soup and said their farewells. Yeta made them each promise to return and Yeto said to bring more ingrediants and recipes. And with that, they left. Link stayed in wolf form so as not to burden the horses. Epona was annoyed at this and demanded he get on her back. Link's argument was that he was warmer as a wolf. The argument ended there.

It was quite a climb to get back up to the lake, not only did they have to contend with the mountain climb and the snowboard strait, but with annoying ice keese who were intent on freezing the party solid. Lucky for everyone else, Link and Silver were used to fighting them and they easily plucked them out the sky. Falcon practised his aerial combat, his talons crunching Keese chests as he divebombed them from higher altitudes. Zelda and Ashei also picked a few off with arrows. The flock didn't bother them after that.

When they reached Hyrule Field, Link instantly felt better. A few lizaflos dared challenge him, but one snarl from the wolf and one ash explosion later, they were all running for cover. Good.

Just as the sun was setting, the party galloped (and loped) into Kakariko Village. The thunder of hooves had alerted the occupants to their arrival but it was confirmed by Talo.

"THEY'RE BACK! EVERYONE'S BACK!" he hollered.

Children materialised everywhere. And it wasn't just the ones Link knew personally. Refugees from Hyrule Town, children who had hear of Link's deeds, materialised from every building.

"They're back!"

"They're back!"

"They're back!"

The cry was echoed across Kakariko. When Collin saw Link running alongside Silver and Epona, his face broke into a grin.

"LINK!" he cried.

The wolf's ears swivelled towards him and the wolf pulled away from the group. He skidded to a halt in front of Collin, his wagging tail a blur.

"Link! You're back!" Collin said, throwing his arms around the wolf's neck.

When the other children Link knew heard Collin's cry, they charged Link. The wolf soon found himself smothered compltetly by children.

"We were so worried!" Beth sobbed.

"We thought the demon horses ate you!" Talo whimpered.

"We thought you were never coming back!" Ryan bawled.

Link whined reassuringly.

"Link?" Ilia's head emerged from the cave.

When her eyes fell on the wolf, a smile broadened on her face.

"LINK!"

Link whimpered and shrank back. The girl pelted across the village and threw her arms around his neck. Link yelped with surprise, as did the other children.

"Oh Din, you're hurt! Come with me!" Ilia said.

Before anyone could fully process what was happening, the wolf was dragged off to the cave.

"Well…I didn't expect that." Aaru said.

"With Ilia…you never can." Rusl replied.

Collin's eyes narrowed when he heard his father's voice. The boy didn't even look at him. Instead, he motioned for Silver and they walked off to see if Link was still alive. Rusl's shoulders slumped and his head drooped. He dismounted and walked into the inn. The others watched him go. Aaru dismounted and followed him in. There was a moment of silence. Ashei dismounted and patted Zoran's neck.

"Poor guy…" she said.

Zelda nodded and also dismounted. She took Aaron's reins and the two women led the horses into the spring cave. Inside, they were met with quite the comical sight.

Link was lying on the floor. The wolf's ears were back and he was whimpering. Ilia was tying bandages tightly round him. She'd obviously discovered the wounds on his back. Collin was dressing Silver's wound. When Link saw Zelda, he lifted his head and whined.

"Don't be like that, she's being nice." Zelda chided, putting the horses in their makeshift stables (which was actually just some old planks of wood separating one wall into four sections, with straw strewn on the floor)

Link whined back. That was what worried him.

Zelda chuckled and started untacking Aaron. Ashei followed her lead and put Zoran in the stable next to the gelding and began untacking him.

Ilia tied the last knot.

"Done!" she said, sitting back on her heels.

As soon as she got out the way, Link yelped and scrambled away. The wolf bolted into Epona's stable and hid behind her legs.

Everyone else burst out laughing. Link whimpered and changed back into a hylian. Amazingly, the bandages stayed tight round his torso. He looked away and started untacking Epona. He lay the saddle and bridle against the wall and fished out a brush from the grooming kit. He also nicked Ilia's bucket and cloth to wash the blood from her coat. He groomed her methodically, making sure each hair was clean.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you." Ilia warned.

Link shrunk behind Epona. After a while, he peeked over her neck at Ilia. She was busy helping Collin dress Silver's wound and wash her down. Ashei left once she'd untacked Zoran, and told them she'd call them when dinner was ready.

Link carefully sponged the mare's face, making sure her eyes were clean. He then picked the dirt out of her hooves. When he finished and stepped back to admire to his work, Epona nuzzled him gratefully.

"Now go clean yourself up, you look a right state." She told him.

Link nodded and left the cave to go and change. As soon as he'd gone, Zelda started up a conversation.

"Ilia, why do you like animals so much?"

"Collin!" Beth called from outside.

The boy excused himself and left.

"Because animals don't care what you are, they're only bothered by who you are." Ilia replied.

Zelda cocked her head to one side, not quite understanding.

"Take Link for example, the animals knew all along and it never bothered them. But when Rusl found out…well…look what he did."

"I see what you mean, but when ever Link's a wolf, you fawn all over him. But when he's a hylian, all you seem like a completely different person." Zelda continued.

"Being the mayor's daughter, I got to spen a lot of my childhood in Hyrule Town when he was doing business. I often brought Link along for company, we'd play with the other children while my dad done business. But, when they saw that Link didn't…couldn't talk; they started bullying him. Word spread and because I defended him, they started bullying me. My dad told Link to stay home next time he went, it wasn't fair for him to be bullied for something he couldn't change. But even when Link wasn't there, they still took the mickey out of me. I just ended up spending all my time in the stables with the animals when we went to Hyrule. When Beth and Collin became toddlers, I was allowed to stay home in Ordon. But still, I hated the city kids for taking the mickey out of me, and I guess that in a way, I almost hated Link. Since I'd started spending more time with animals, I learnt about horse care. Link was always so laid back, especially when it came to looking after Epona. I just lost my temper I guess." Ilia looked away.

"Do you know why he doesn't talk?" Zelda asked.

Ilia shook her head.

"I was just a baby when they found Link. But for as long as I can remember he's been mute." Ilia explained.

Zelda nodded.

"You know, he's lucky to have you. When he first found me, the only reason he let Midna boss him around was to find you. He was always itching to run, his eyes aflame with determination. When my and Midna's spirits were sharing her body, I could see into all her memories. Link did a lot to save you all, and most of the time you didn't even know he was there. That's what makes him so powerful, not the fancy weapons, nor the triforce, the need to protect you. If you hadn't been captured by moblins, I doubt Link would've ventured into the twilight in the first place and ultimately saved the world."

Ilia nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced. Zelda left her to her thoughts and turned to Epona.

"What happened all those years ago?" she asked.

Epona looked away and out of the cave.

"Things no cub should have to experience. But it isn't my place to tell."

"I understand." Zelda said.

But Epona was far away, lost in the terrible events of the past; of the fire and the demons, of the screams of the dying, the cries of children separated form their mothers, of the massacre of both her and Link's families, of the wild flight from their home. The pain, the loss, the fear, the death. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel the memories.

That night, when the moon rode high across the sky, Link leapt up onto the cliff. He was in wolf form, and his fur was now actually clean, compliments of Ilia who had shoved him into the spring along with Silver and the horses. The wolf looked over the village, blue eyes looking for danger. He could see Talo, asleep in the watch tower with a few children and a couple of families. He could sense the horses and Silver asleep in the cave below. The guays were roosting in the graveyard, and the gorons had retreated to the mountains to sleep. Link put his head down on his paws and watched the peaceful scene below. He would protect those he loved tp his dying breath, that was a promise.

Unbeknowst to the wolf, shadowed against the moon stood an ethereal figure. Her cloak swirled into shadows around her; her very form seemed to melt into darkness. She eyed the wolf with greedy eyes.

"You will not excape me again, little grey."

**Sorry it came out a bit late, I fell asleep while writing. My computer crashed so I had to start over (when will I learn to flippin' save?!). TT^TT Last day of the chirstmas holidays, tomorrow its back skirts and homework. –bursts into tears- The next mini story-line begins next chapter. And I'll be back to my old schedule, which is a chapter or two in the end of the week. Keep reviewing guys! ^-^**


	41. Chapter 41

**TT^TT I hate school…why…why do they torture us…I want to sleep… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed you made me stop cat napping and write this. And yeah, hopefully I'll finally get started on the new plot line (before I forget it). Hope you like it ^_^**

**Eptastic Girl: No, just the ones who want to know who want to know where their delivery got to. I'd listen to her if I was you, look what she did to Ganon and Rusl. –Ilia looks at the cowering forms of the two men, her face pales and she nods her head meekly- But…but…Janurary just started…TT_TT Yeah, school sucks like that… -howls and charges with the group-**

**EpicShiekahGirl: Thanks! Well…I couldn't just leave it there could I? I will, thanks! –grins like a mad hatter and wags tail-**

**Flyer21: I know right! Ouch, Photoshop lacks an autosave. I hope you didn't lose too much. She has her moments. You'll find out soon enough, provided I get that Din damned story line out there.**

**Thoren Quill: Glad we're all on the same page now. TT^TT I'll be glad when inset day comes, I need one (and I've been there for three days). **

**TriFanoCouRage: -bursts out laughing- I'm afraid it's much worse that that, much worse. Yeah, could be…Sweet Nayru… -both she and Link dive under a rock and hide-**

**So many reviews! ^-^ **

Princess Zelda was sat in the inn lounge. The sun had yet to rise, though the dawn sky was pale with its first rays. She was looking at the damage report she had received from her advisors that were currently taking refuge in Lake Hylia. The castle had all but been destroyed. Its towers collapsed, only the main hall and some of the servant quarters remained. Anything underground had survived the explosion, thankfully. The town was full of rubble and debris, but despite a few knocked in walls and a broken fountain the town had escaped unscathed.

A cup of tea was put down in front of her. Zelda looked up and saw Link. He smiled cheerfully and sat down on the other side of the small table. He watched her expectantly, Zelda was sure if he'd been a wolf his tail would've been wagging. Fur or no fur he was a puppy at heart. She picked up the mug and looked at the contents. The tea was a sort of magenta colour, similar to that of her dress. She smiled and breathed in its warm smell. Her face softened at its scent and she sipped it. The tea tasted of berries, ones she'd never tried before. They were sweet yet sharp at the same time. The princess sighed.

"Just what I needed. Thank-you Link!"

The teen smiled. He noticed the paper in her hand and cocked his head. Catching his gaze, Zelda handed him the paper.

"The damage report to Hyrule Town. The castle is inhospitable and needs rebuilding, but once the rubble is cleared from the town people can start moving back. I'm planning to go there today and see the damage myself, maybe see about hiring help to clear the rubble." She explained.

Link nodded. In her mind, his words appeared. Bearing the triforce of wisdom, Zelda knew the minds of people. A combination of this and Link's triforce, the words he could not say appeared in her mind, allowing her to hear his opinion without the need for his hand signals.

"You want to come to? Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled. Zelda looked at her hero. Even though he was dressed in simple village clothing; a white tunic with a green section over one arm and shoulder blade and loose brown trousers, he was still every inch a powerful warrior with knowledge and experience beyond his years. His wild blue eyes peeking from beneath his tangled fair hair sparkled with determination and loyalty.

"Alright then, if you aren't needed here."

Link grinned and nodded. He blew on his tea and and gulped it down in one swig (**do not try this at home**) before putting his mug in the washing bowl and running outside. Zelda chuckled quietly to herself and sipped her tea. His boots were still by the door.

It was still pretty dark, but Link could hear shuffling from inside. Link jumped up the side of the waterfall, clinging to the rocks easily. Standing in the calf-deep water, his trousers rolled up to his knees, Link waded to his favourite stone pillar. He climbed up onto it and took out his block of wood. Already, a head and torse had enermged from the wood. Taking a small dagger that was hidden in an alcove dug into the stone wall, he began to whittle it. He worked at it, methodically shaving wood off. A second head appeared, this time humanoid. By the time Zelda came looking for him, a horse's head and forelegs and a woman's head and torso reared from the wood. Though they were still pretty crude, no details picked out just yet.

He jumped down from his perch and joined the princess in the cave. She threw his boots at him.

"Forgetting something?" she teased.

He flushed red and hung his head in apology before pulling them on. Zelda chuckled and they tacked up the horses. The commotion woked Silver who insisted on coming. Link gave Epona a quick brush before putting her saddle on. She politely opened her mouth so that he could put the bit in and secure the bridle on her head. He buckled the nose band loose, only tight enough to stop it from poking her in the eye. The same with the throat lash, only tight enough to stop it flapping about. That done, he tightened the girth and swung onto her back. Zelda finished tacking Zoran up and also mounted. He cloak was pulled round her shoulders, the hood down. Link just wore his tunic and breeches and his boots. Those were important.

The sun had just peeked her head over the mountains when they cantered out of the village towards Hyrule Town. Silver loped alongside them, easily keeping pace with the infuriatingly slow Zoran. Epona laid her ears back at him.

"Hurry up will you, some of else plan on reaching Hyrule Town this century." Epona snapped angrily.

"Not everyone is blessed with your speed Epona, give the boy a break." Zelda chided.

The mare apologised and let the matter drop, though she was annoyed. There was no resistance on the way there, the lizaflos took one look at Link and Epona and ran for the hills. The kargoracs over head screeched greetings, having finally heard from their relatives in Lake Hylia that the hylian/wolf was a friend as was the wolfos. That and Falcon had threatened to dive-bomb them out the sky if they dared hurt another species again with no good reason. No-one was stupid enough to test his word. It was sunset when they reached the Hyrule Town. In the crimson light, the two horses trotted into the town.

Blocks of stone and splintered timbers were strewn across the floor. Weeds sprung up wherever they could. The houses in the north part of the town were heavily damaged. Zelda dismounted and walked to the shattered remains of the fountain. It was barely recognisble now, the triforce that had been the fountain centrepiece lay broken on the floor; an omnious warning. The only thing left standing was the rim of the fountain, but even that was chipped and broken in places.

The setting sun washed the town in red, as red as the power of triforce, as red as the blood of the innocent, as red as the pain left behind. Silver whimpered and padded forward. Zoran too, forgot about Epona (for once) and nudged the women tenderly. Zelda turned round, and suddenly found herself facing Epona, Zoran, Silver and Link. They all looked at her, concern and loyalty burning bright. Zelda felt the bond between them all. The golden string tying her to Link and Silver, and through them to Epona. She also saw the magenta string of light connecting Zoran to her, descendent of the horse that had borne her ancestor away from Ganondorf's wrath in another time. To her left, the shattered skeleton of her home, the castle, peeked from above the houses. All around her lay the broken remains of Hyrule's catipal, its inhabitants hiding in the four corners of the kingdom. Zelda's kingdom may have been brought to its knees, but life still coursed through its people and as long as they had legs, they would keep standing, no matter what. Link smiled and Silver wagged her tail. The horses shook their manes and nickered. Despite her eyes being wet with tears, Zelda smiled. There was hope yet. (**read this to Liquid Cinema-Majestic, epicness I tell you**)

With the light fading fast, the group looked around for a place to rest for the night. Immediately, Link and Silver led the party to the market street, down to Telma's bar. The damage here in the south part of the city was minimal. All the windows were shattered and the glasses knocked off the shelves. But the bar was habitable. Link entered, Silver peeking round his legs. Deeming it safe, they entered. Zelda followed, the horses bringing up the rear. The princess looked around the bar, things had fallen off shelves and the bar was in desperate of dusting and new crockery.

"So, this was where you stayed while you saved the world." She said, awe in her voice.

"Not exactly, but this was our headquarters." Silver corrected.

Zelda looked around, taking in every detail. This is where it all happened, where missions were planned and strategys devised. The triforce inside pulsated in response to her awe and thirst for knowledge. While Link searched the rooms for any suitable beds and blankets, Zelda picked up a fallen chair and sat down. She let the wisdom and knowledge inside her tap into the memories embedded in the wood around her.

She saw the Resistance, when it first came together. How they had each heard of a boy roving the wild lands and defeating monsters, slowly reclaiming the lost land. She saw Ilia being brought in by Telma with the zora boy. Link, watching her with longing eyes, yet unable to communicate due to the twilight. Then she saw Link again, this time when the shadows were dispelled, and Ilia's amnesia. The look on his face when she turned away from him, confused by this strange boy with wolf eyes. The scene brought tears to her eyes. But the images kept coming, turning darker with each passing second. Link with Silver, Ashei's suspicions. The wolf creeping overhead, hiding behind jars, the same wolf being kicked out when Midna was mortally wounded. The image turned red, as if the room had been stained with blood. It was Link again, this time covered in wounds. Zelda vaguely rembered this, but Midna had locked her spirit away. She'd always done that during battle and such. She could see Epona lying in the corner, watching with worry in her eyes. Midna had stayed by his side, arguing with Rusl and comforting the wolf in her own weird way. She saw Link suddenly get up, though his wounds still weren't healed and he was in barely enough shape to stand, and lope away with Epona and Midna. Other images flashed by, but she barely noticed them. The connection faded and Zelda slumped in her chair, a headache throbbing in her temple.

While Link rooted around and the animals talked about nothing in particular, Zelda's mind drifted. More specifically to Link. The bounty hunter had called him a grey. The name for the creatures that lived between this world and Midna's. They were not light like Hyrule, nor dark like Twilight. They were mid-way, keeping the balance between the two. But Zelda knew they had disappeared many years ago, around the time of her birth to be exact. She wasn't sure Link had even been born then, and she knew no grey survived. The light spirits had told her father so. Then there was Silver, she had been able to sing the Ballad of Twilight, which according to Midna, was only possible for a Twili royal or a grey/sacred beast to do. And she'd entered the silent realm, something reserved only for sacred beast/greys. Zelda could see the wolfos blood in her, she was definatly wolfos. Then there was Epona, who seemed to hold all the answers yet refused to tell her anything substantial. The mare knew something but wouldn't tell, saying it was Link's information to tell. Yet as far as Zelda could see, he knew nothing. Nor did Ilia, and she'd grown up with both of them. Zelda sighed, this made no sense. Why couldn't she just order them to tell her? But, she owed them her life, she couldn't force them to do anything. Why was everything so Nayru-damned difficult?

Link entered the main bar. Zelda saw his words in her head. He only found one bed that was fit to sleep in. Seeing as Telma only had three rooms, that wasn't surprising. It was the first door on the left, one door down from the bathroom. Zelda nodded her understanding and walked to the door, just before she entered she turned to face him.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

Link smiled and dissolved into grey mist. The mist reformed into a wolf. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The wolf nodded and gestured with his head to the room.

"Yes, alright, I'm getting there." Zelda said. "Good night."

The wolf barked and wagged his tail. Zelda closed the door, outside she heard Link padding away to join the other animals.

Zelda took off her dress, so she was left in just her under dress. The bed was made, and there was no ceiling dust or flakes of paint. Link. Zelda slipped under the covers and wrapped them tight. Without the windows keeping the heat in it was cold. As she lay there, she thought of Link again. What had happened to his voice that meant he could never speak, even in his mind? Why did he have no voice? The only thing he could do was bark and howl as a wolf, the very primeordial language that required no voice so to speak. Zelda closed her eyes and drifted off.

In the bar, Link and Silver were curled up together on the carpet. The two horses lay either side of them. Epona refused to sleep next to the stallion. Not bothering to argue, the canines had obliged. The little circle of animals were snug and warm, sharing body heat, despite the cold of the night. At some point during the night, Zelda had left her bedroom with her blankets and come and lay down in the centre of the circle. The blankets added extra heat to the party and no-one was cold that night.

The next morning, Zelda was up first. She quietly stood up, wincing at the cold, and crept back into her room to get dressed. Link and Silver, feeling the cold from the lack of blankets and Zelda, woke up.

"Why's it so flipping cold?" Silver growled.

Link whined his answer.

"Well, why can't you just replace the windows?" the wolfos whined.

Another reply.

"Well, I don't see why you can't learn to make windows. It can't be that hard."

Link growled and stood up. He carefully jumped over Epona and shook himself. The mare, now feeling the cold, woke up. She nipped Zoran's nose to wake him up. With everyone up, they started pacing the room, working feeling back into sleepy legs. Silver stretched, bending her back like a cat. Link did likewise, stretching his back legs afterwards. Epona shook herself, flopping her forelock into her eyes. Zoran tried to move it out the way, but the mare flattened her ears at him and walked away. She lowered her head for Link, allowing him to nudge her forelock out her eyes. Zoran flattened his own ears at the wolf and pouted.

"Jealous are we?" Zelda asked, suddenly appearing at his shoulder.

"What does he have that I don't?" Zoran demanded.

Zelda chuckled.

"She's known him for longer." She suggested.

"And? I'm an awesome fancy stallion, and he's a mangy mutt. It's a no brainer." Zoran continued.

"I don't think that's quite-" Zoran cut her off.

"I'm white and he's black. I'm cool and he's not. I'm amazing and he's lame. AND he's got it in for the ranch girl."

"Alright Zoran, I get the point." Zelda said.

The horse huffed and snorted something under his breath. Zelda rolled her eyes, he drools over every mare he sets eyes on.

Link changed back into a hylian and went outside. Epona and Silver followed him out. The teen scoped around the weeds, finding a strange shaped piece of grass, he picked it and put it too his lips. A sweet melody reminiscent of the wind and the sky shimmered in the air around him and and echoed through the air. There was a screech above them and Falcon landed on Link's outstretched arm.

"Hey Link! How's it looking?" The bird looked around. "Never mind. What do you need?"

Link let Falcon sit on an abandoned stall and got out a small slip or parchment. Taking a stick of charcoal, he wrote a quick message on the paper and rolled it up. Falcon lifted his wing and let Link slip it into the little tube attatched to his leg.

"Death Mountain right?"

Link nodded. He patted the bird's head before letting it fly away. That done, Link turned and surveyed the damage in the plaza.

"We got a lot of work to do." Silver said, sitting down.

"Joy…" Epona snorted.

Link looked at the blocks. Calculating which ones Silver could tug, which ones Epona could, which ones he could carry or pull. Nodding his head he headed back to the inn.

"You sure, it's a long ride." Zelda said.

Link shook his head. Only an hour if Epona galloped. He'd be there and back in under three hours.

"Fine, we'll get started then."

Link nodded and jogged back to the plaza. He hoisted himself up onto the mare's back and patted her neck.

"Three hours! Are you trying to insult me? I can do it in half that." The mare whinnied angrily.

Link chuckled. Epona reared and galloped out of the castle with astonishing speed.

Silver sat there, watching them go.

"For the love of-" she growled.

Zelda joined her in the plaza a few minutes later with Zoran.

"Right, until Link and Epona get back, we won't be able to do any heavy lifting. But, we need to survey the damage, make a list of supplies need."

The animals nodded.

"Silver, you can squeeze between rocks and check for inside damage problems. Zoran, you do the north east. I'll write it all down and do the north west."

Everyone walked away in separate directions. Silver squeezed between two boulders and into the house from which she shouted the damage so Zelda could note down materials needed.

Around an hour and a half later, Epona clattered into the plaza, a cart attacted to her. Behind her came Aaron and a group of at least thirty gorons.

"Link?" Zelda said, seeing his companions. "Care to explain?"

Link shrank back, lowering his head despite still being hylian.

"Sorry miss, brother said he was cleaning up the plaza and needed a cart. We invited ourselves." A goron said.

Link smiled at the goron. Zelda sighed.

"We then, come and help."

Link, seeing he was off the hook, jumped down from the cart and led Epona to a heavily damaged building. Between him and three other gorons, they began lifting boulders into the cart. Some of the blocks of stone were made from a particular mineral that was palatable to the gorons, so they happily devoured it. The sun, despite being a cold night, beat down hard on the team. The gorons, impervious to heat (being volcano dwellers meant they had to be) carried on working happily. Link however, wasn't so much. The combination of work and heat left him sweating after only an hour. The teen puller off his tunic and hung it over the edge of the cart. Wiping a hand over his brow, he picked a largeish chunk of stone up, and with a grunt, tipped it into the cart.

"Me thinks its full." A goron said.

Link nodded. There was two houses worth of stone (as in they'd cleared to houses not actually a house's weight in stone) and Link didn't want to wear Epona out.

"Where do we chuck this?" she asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders and whistled for Zelda. Hearing him, the woman came over.

"What is it?" she asked.

He pointed to the cart.

"Mm, I guess you could put it in Hyrule field until we find a use for it." She said.

Link nodded.

"Right then, I'm off." Epona said.

With Link at her shoulder, she walked out of the plaza. Finding a suitable spot by a pillar of stone. The mare stopped next to it. Link walked to the back of the cart and opened the back flap. A good couple of kilos of stone tumbled out the back into a pile. He took out the last few blocks and dumped them on the floor.

He and Epona exchanged glances. With a mischevious smile, Link leapt onto her bare back and they galloped back to the plaza.

So that was how it went for the rest of the day. Epona, Aaron and Zoran (after locating a third wagon in the stable part of the town near the east gate) shipped rocks out of the plaza with a goron or Link to help them unload. Silver was able to climb to places and knock rocks down from higher levels. The gorons along with Link lifted rock after block of stone into carts for them to shipped out. Zelda helped where she could, using her magic to move larger blocks of rubble into an empty cart to be shipped out. She also took note of materials recquire to rebuild broken homes. By the end of the day, the majority had been cleared, leaving only the southern areas and one or two houses in the north. That night, Link changed into a wolf and the animals settled down in the main bar room. Zelda slept in the borrowed bed. Link had boarded up the window before settling down for the night. The gorons slept in whatever houses they could, impervious to the cold. And so sleep descended on Hyrule Town, peaceful and calm.

**Ok, no plot just yet then. For the love of Nayru why can't I just write properly instead of waffling over irrelevant things! o Anyways, that aside, ta-dah! –jaz paws- So yeah, hopefully I'll get off my lazy backside and do that Silver portrait I was meaning to do over the holdiays. So, keep sending in your reviews. You will make my day! And stop me procrastinating. He…he…I need to stop doing that. That aside, see ya! **


	42. Chapter 42

**OMG ITS SNOWING! –runs outside, comes back some time later nursing a cold- See how deprived we Britons are of snow. At least they closed school early ^-^ Anyways, people really seemed to like the last chapter. Didn't see that one coming. –scratches head as she contemplates how this happened- Thanks to everyone your reviewed/favourite/followed. You made me happier than the snow (yes that much).**

**Leshyaedawnfire: Ok then, if you say so. Thanks! **

**Grandshadowseal: Nope, not at all. Glad you liked it. Nope, I'm getting to that. Still glad you like it.**

**Eptastic Girl: Really? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I will hold you to that. –evil eyes- Heh, sorry I didn't update sooner, the snow distracted me. **

**Nekoyoukie: Thanks. ^-^ I'm so glad you liked. (I should listen to epic music while writing more often). Really? And my computer told me it wouldn't highlight my spelling mistakes any more. :P Take that computer…and I'm talking to a machine… Thanks! –grins like a mad hatter, and not because of the snow-**

**TriFanoCouRage: A pshychotic female rusl? (Nope that's not the enemy by the way). Thanks. ^-^ Oh Nayru, I wouldn't be THAT evil!**

"That infernal little nothing! How dare he carry on while master wallows in the darkness with a hole in his chest?" a rasping voice spat from beneath a black cowl.

A cloaked figure stands over a black crystal in which swirl shadows. In these shadows, the scene in Hyrule Town can be seen, with Link leading Epona to the rubble pile. The image zooms in on his smiling face as he listens to Epona.

"GRR!" the figure cries in frustration.

She angrily swipes her hand over the crystal and the image disappears.

"You may have escaped once little grey, but I swear on my master's soul that you won't again."

In the crystal, an image of Silver smiling and wagging her tail to the gorons down below appears.

"Yes, and your little mongrel is going to help me."

Link and Epona walked back into the plaza.

"Link!" Zelda said, seeing him walk over to the fountain, he looks her way. "The town's nearly cleared. We can start bringing the people back."

Link nodded. It had been three days of non-stop lifting and walking. Both he, Epona and Silver were constantly tired. The gorons didn't seem to affected by it, but then again, they ate half the rocks they were supposed to move. It was a relief to finally finish clearing the town.

The teen looked around the plaza. The houses were still damaged, but the rubble was almost cleared. If it weren't for the blackened skeleton rearing up behind them, you wouldn't have guessed an explosion had occurred.

He joined the gorons in lifting rubble onto the carts for the horses Epona, Aaron and Zoran to take to the rubble pile in Hyrule field. The sun still beat down and the horses were sheltering in any shade they could.

Zelda took a slip of paper from her pouch. On it she wrote a note. That done, she picked some Hawk Grass that sprouted in every available space. Blowing through it as Link had taught her, the Sky and Land melody rippled through the air. A few moments later, Falcon landed on the wall beside her.

"Falcon, I need you to take this message to all the refugee camps." The princess said, giving the bird the rolled up flip of paper.

The bird nodded and with a great beat of his wings rose into the air and headed to Kakariko.

With a grunt, Link rolled a crumbled brick over the side of the cart. It landed with a satisfying thud. Since he'd been working, he'd had a lot of time to think. He'd saved Hyrule and defeated the darkness, but what now? Deep in his spirit, he knew his loyalty lay with the princess and that it was his duty to restore her home. That much was clear. But what then? Did he return to Ordon and herd goats? Or did the goddesses have something else in store for him? Link sighed and heaved another rock into Epona's cart. Link's thoughts turned to the bounty hunter. What had he called Link-a grey? He'd blamed Link for all his troubles and had wanted to sell him to someone, a collector. Then there was the hunter's reaction when Link changed into a wolf. "One wolf family like that." He'd said. Link couldn't make heads or tails of it. Was he really a wolf? Or really a hylian? Or was he just some freak of nature? Another rock tumbled into the cart. Who was he? Link remembered the shade, his last words to him. "my child", he'd been a wolf too, with the same markings. And the memories he'd had, of the wolves.

"That's the last of it." A goron named Bedros said, hands on hip.

Link snapped back to reality and nodded.

"You done well brother! Strong as any goron!" he said, clapping Link on the back almost knocking him to the floor.

A howl shimmered through the air, the melody of the Ordon Village.

Link cocked his ear to the sound, Rusl had left with the refugees and would arrive within the hour.

Link led Epona out into the field to empty the cart once more. On his way, he passed Zelda.

"I take it your going to help bring materials." She said.

Link nodded.

"Alright, I'll send Silver with Aaron to Kakariko and I'll go to the lake."

The teen nodded again and left the town.

"More pulling!" Epona complained. "I'm a war horse not an ox."

Link smiled and patted her neck. From his pocket he withdrew a rather bruised apple. Epona eyed it.

"Where'd you get that from?" Link shrugged. "You nicked it didn't you." The mare accused.

Link averted his gaze with a mischevious smile. When Epona tried to eat the apple, he moved his hand away.

"HEY!" a smile crept onto her face. "If you don't give me the apple, I'll tell Zelda you stole the apple."

Link looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not joking, so gimme'!"

He sighed and gave her the apple, she crunched it done happily.

"I win."

Link's face twisted into a pout and he begun unloading the rocks. Finishing that, he vaulted onto the mare's back.

The mare gave a whinny of joy and leapt into a gallop. Her hooves pounded the grass. They headed south, for southern Hyrule field. A bombskit tried to keep for a while but soon fell away. It wasn't long before they reached the spring. Epona skidded to a stop. In the spring moblins were playing gleefully. Some of them were on all fours, their green skin grey once more. Their horns had curved up and their hands were fusing together and becoming hard. One of them, had already completed the transformation, he was a goat, more specifically, an Ordon Goat. Link's jaw dropped, it all made sense now. Before the moblins had attacked the spring, there had been increased demand for Ordon goats, with owners saying they had been going missing. Zant, using Ganondorf's power must have stolen the Ordon Goats from the areas of twilight and changed them into moblins. Now he was gone, with Ordona's help, they'd changed back into goats. Maybe all the monsters were like that, just normal animals twisted by dark magic.

"You are correct young hero" Ordona said, reading his thoughts. "Now that you have defeated the darkness, the creatures are shedding their shells of dark magic and returning to their true forms."

Link nodded.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. " Epona commented. "But it makes sense, I haven't seen a pony, rabbit or bird since we started on this whole quest thing."

"That is correct noble steed, given time, Hyrule shall return to her former glory."

"Noble? Oh yeah!" Epona said, prancing, her tail high.

"Link?"

He twisted in the saddle, his eyes fell upon Jaggle.

"Well bless me soul it is you."

Link smiled and dismounted.

"We got your message. All the materials you asked for are in the village. And you must tell me, how are Malo and Talo?"

Link smiled and put his thumbs up. Jaggle chuckled.

"You never were one to snitch. Well then, come on, come on. We've missed you."

Link took Epona by the reins, waved goodbye to Ordona and followed Jaggle to the village.

"I must say Link, everyone's been worried sick. We hadn't seen you since you brought news of our kids' safety. Then the castle exploded and well, we didn't know what to think." Jaggle hung his head.

Link put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Trust you to be so optimistic."

They entered the village. Link politely ignoring the people practically spilling out of his house. Din knows how much mess he'd have to clean up afterwards.

In the main village, there was a stack of wood and other items. Next to it stood Rusl and Bo with a list.

"OI! GUESS WHO CAME TO VISIT?!" Jaggle hollered.

Link rolled his eyes, typical Jaggle.

Bo turned round and his eyes settled on Link.

"LINK MA'BOY!"

Link smiled.

"That was quick." Rusl commented.

Link patted Epona's neck.

"Well, that princess of yours sure didn't make it easy for us. Four oaks worth of wood, that's a whole giant tree."

Link smiled and joined them by the pile with Epona.

"Shall we start loading this then, while the refugees get ready?" Rusl said.

Link and Bo nodded and got to work. They were joined by Jaggle, Faldo and Hanch soon after.

Between the six of them, it didn't take long to load the wood and other articles.

"Well Link, now that's done, why don't you tell us of your lovely adventures?"

Link smiled but shook his head.

"Fine, you can tell us later."

"So you're Link, the so-called hero." A voice said behind him.

Link turned to see a hylian knight. He cocked his head, confused by the tone of his voice.

"You don't look much, too scrawny and twiggy." He continued.

Link narrowed his eyes, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I respect the princess and all, but for her to put her faith in a simple village boy is just ridiculous. Go back to herding goats shrimp."

Link fixed his stormy eyes on the knight's, a snarl growing in his throat. The knight either pretended not to notice the threat was too stupid to notice.

"They say you saved us all from the monsters. But you know what I say? You're a fraud, a sham, a no good con man who let the knights do all the work."

Link looked at man, eyebrows raised, his expression saying "Really?"

"Well, I hate to break to you _sir_ knight, but Link here did defeat King Bulblin, how many times? 5…6…maybe more. He also defeated the usurper king Zant _and_ the dark king Ganondorf. Ever wondered why there are hardly any monsters around now? Well, Link got them all. And what have you done _sir_?" Rusl retorted.

For a moment, the knight didn't know how to respond.

"Lies! He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

"I'm gonna' trample into the ground if he doesn't shut up!" Epona snorted angrily.

Link put a restraining hand on the mare's shoulder.

Link signed something to Rusl.

"Well then _sir_, if you seem so tough. Link proposes a duel. You against him. Then we'll see who's right, you or him." Rusl translated.

"_Me_ against _him_?! I don't want to damage your precious herder Rusl."

Link's snarl increased, now the humans could hear it. The knight stifled a laugh.

"What do you think you are? A wolf or something?"

Rusl shot the boy a warning glance, but there was no danger of him transforming. Link was in perfect control.

"Alright then, we'll duel."

He drew his sword.

"What's your weapon little ranch boy?" the knight asked in a mocking tone.

Link didn't move.

"Barehanded? Are they that bad?" Jaggle asked Link.

The boy nodded.

"No biting ok." Rusl warned.

Link smiled at him and returned his stony gaze to the knight.

"Suit yourself." The knight said. "Though if you want to lose, you can just say."

Link ignored him. The knight lunged. Link stepped aside and grabbed the man's arm, twisting his wrist so he dropped the sword. Link flipped the knight onto his back and at the same time grabbed his sword before it hit the ground. Seconds after the duel started, it ended with the knight's own sword was at his throat. Link glared at the man, a growl rumbling in his throat.

The knight blinked in surprise, completley confused as to how he ended up on the floor. Link snarled and threw the sword into the ground. It quivered next to the man's head. The boy took Epona by the reins and walked away to help refugees pack.

"He's gotten better." Hanch commented.

"Nah, he was a slower this time round. He's too soft." Rusl replied.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaggle said.

Around midday, the refugees joined by Rusl and Link left Ordon. Link offered to give one child a ride on his shoulders. The little boy in question, being only four, squealed in pleasure as he groped for the clouds. His older sister, a six-year-old girl with ginger hair rode on Epona's back. Epona's cart was full of building materials and some food for the people already in the town.

It took them nearly three hours to reach the castle. Two boars, kindly donated by moblins, carried some of the refugees luggage. Their arrival was greeted by the gorons.

"Hello Brother! How was the trip?" Bedros asked.

Link shrugged and smiled.

"Oooh, you brought the materials. We can start rebuilding tomorrow."

Link nodded and smiled.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be." Rusl commented.

"You should've seen it before. Rocks everywhere." One goron replied.

"Zelda and Silver haven't returned yet brother, it will take them some time." Bedros explained.

"I bet Ilia kidnapped Silver again." Rusl told Link.

The teen chuckled.

"Well then, most of the houses are habitable. Find one you can sleep in and we'll begin work tomorrow morning. Dinner'll be distributed at sunset." Rusl told the refugees.

The people dispersed. The gorons began unloading the building materials and Link unhitched Epona and removed her bridle. That done, Link slipped into an alley. There he changed into a wolf and nodding to Epona, crept out of the town. Out in the field, he broke into a run and loped across the field, heading south to the forest.

**Shorter chapter this one. Been too excited by the snow to concentrate. Anyways, I need some suggestions for monsters to animals. Any and all are welcome. I have some in mind, but it'd be nice to use some of your suggestions. ^-^ And I wonder where Link is sneaking off to? Wait a minute, I'm the author, I should know. Moving on…keep your reviews coming, thay make me happier than the snow does. Adios!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi guys, started the Merlin fanfiction if anyone's interested. The snow melted…TT^TT and I have my real GCSE exam for English in two weeks. TT^TT Life sucks at the moment. But on the bright side, finally found my old Minish Cap game. All I got to do now is defeat Vaati (Hannah 0-8 Vaati). Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed and the like. **

**Flyer21: Don't mess with da' Link! Thanks.**

**Grandshadowseal: Ah, well ours melted already. Don't know about the weather where you are. Cor, you don't make it easy for me. Well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe a stalhound?**

**EptasticGirl: NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE! I FORBID THEE! Yeah! Maybe…maybe not… Nah, its ok, I just thought you'd like to know (or you could use it as an excuse to go horseriding). Might have a bit of fluff (no romance though) between them to later. **

**TriFanoCouRage: HA! FAIL! That nickname suits him so well. Well…now you mention it…**

**Mrdirtyguy3: Thanks! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter-**

**The Fire-Opal Rose: Thanks! I am, I am, give me a chance! Go on then (I'm absoloutly insane so don't worry about appearing nervous, I won't laugh or anything.) YES YOU WILL TELL ME! Alright then, but you will tell me. And I promise I'm not smirking, just smiling 'cause I found someone as hyper as I am. BANANAS! CONKERS! WHOOSH! BANANAS! CONKERS! Don't worry, its normal. **

The wolf loped across the fields towards Faron woods. As he ran past the lantern dude (**can't think for the life of me his name**) he barked a greeting. He continued running beneath the tall familiar trees. At last he came to Faron's spring. He trotted into the water and stood before the small waterfall. The rocks around him begun to glow with an intense creamy white light and the water itself seemed to shine with a light of its own. Before him appeared Faron, clutching his light to his chest.

"What is it that you wish of me Chosen Hero?" the monkey asked.

The wolf barked.

"You wish to know how to return the monsters to their orginal forms? Well chosen hero, normally they would have to exposed to pure light for many weeks and return to their original dispositions. They must be light on the inside before they can be changed to light on the outside. However, you Link are a special case. You carry the power to lock away their dark side and help them change on the inside, being as you are. The wolf nodded. Faron proceeded to explain how the wolf might go about returning all the monsters to their orginal forms.

Link was in Faron Woods, trying to track down the bokoblins when he heard Silver's howl. The melody of the vast ice cacerns and snow plains rippled through the air. The wolf stopped and listened to her message.

"Link! Where are you? Hello? Ilia's going to kill you? Link?"

The wolf smiled and put his muzzle to the sky and joined her song with his voice.

Silver, heard Link's voice join hers. From her position on the roof of one of the houses in Hyrule town, his message was relayed clear from his position in Faron Woods. On the nearby balcony, Zelda was leaning out to better hear his voice. With Link's message conveyed, the howl ended. Silver turned round to face Zelda, still not quite understanding the message.

"What does he mean by returning what was lost?"

"He means to change the monsters back into the animals they once were before Ganon's darkness. I think he's planning on using the mist to do it." The princess replied.

"Mist?" the wolfos jumped down onto the balcony and cocked her head.

Princess Zelda sighed.

"I think its time I explained to you what happened many years ago…and, my suspicions of Link."

She put a hand on Silver's scruff (Silver being just about big enough to do so) and led her to the Hyrule Castle Ruins. In the ruins, already there were gorons working on removing the rubble. Wooden scaffolding covered the standing walls and few rooms still in one piece. On the edge of the building site was a stack of crates. In these crates were stored objects that had been salvaged from the wreck. Zelda walked over to one of the crates and withdrew a tattered volume. She beckoned the wolfos over. The princess sat down on one crate, Silver jumped up beside her and looked at the book. Zelda opened it to reveal a double page sepearted into three sections. Along the bottom were words in small writing.

"In this world Silver, there is more than just light and shadow." Zelda begun. "There is a third race, a race caught between the two."

The picture showed on the right, a twili much like Midna. The one on the left showed a hylian not unlike Zelda herself. In the centre was a man who looked like Link, only not as lithe and friendly looking. From his tattered clothing, he looked like an outcast of some sort. Behind him snarled a black wolf with silver markings.

"To the light dwellers they were known as greys. Never quite light or dark. They were the messengers of Farore herself, and they maintained the peace and balance between light and dark. The greys had the ability to change between light and darkness, between man and beast."

Zelda turned the page to show the man from before kneeling before the light dweller. On the other side it showed a black and silver wolf sat before the darkness dweller.

"The ambassadors, as they were known, would keep contact between the two dwellers. Their leaders, the wolves, in direct contact with each dweller's royalty. For every royal born, a grey would be selected to serve and protect them."

She turned the page again. The picture showed the black and silver wolf half-turned to the viewer at the entrance to the lost woods.

"It is uncertain where they live, but the greys would disappear into the lost woods and appear from it. It is said, that only a grey can navigate its twisting paths."

Zelda turned the page again. This one showed the man again, fighting a shadow. Around him the forest was on fire and other greys, beast and hylian were fighting and dying. Silver whimpered.

"But not everyone was happy with the greys' existence. One night, the screams of the dead and dying and the sounds of battle reached Hyrule's ears. Smoke poured from the forest and only the combined effort of the Skull Kids and Hylians and Twili was the fire put out. Since that night, no grey has been glimpsed and it has been declared the race destroyed."

Zelda turned the page once more. It showed the hylians and twili with their backs to each other.

"With the greys destroyed, all contact between light and darkness ceased and were forgotten."

Zelda turned the page one last time. It had a picture of the a ghostly looking black and silver wolf along with the spirits of other animals all arranged in circles around each other. They all seemed to be singing. In the centre stood a women with golden hair clad in green, crying.

"With their loss, the goddess Farore sunk into despair and turned from our prayers. The winds fell silent and the forests grew quiet as the greys' songs disappeared forever."

Silver looked at the wolf in the picture. The markings on his face were strikingly familiar.

"And you think?" the wolfos began.

"It's a possibility." Zelda replied. "The bounty hunter seemed to think so anyway."

Silver studied the picture a moment longer. There was a big horse with a white mane and tail who reminded Silver of Epona.

"But I don't get it, what is the mist?"

"You already know." Zelda replied.

"You mean, when Link changes. That's the mist?"

"Yes, or at least one form of it. It is the magic of inbetween, of silence louder than the roar of a lion. I don't pretend to understand it; the greys were destroyed while I was still a baby."

Silver nodded, it made sense, yet at the same time no sense at all.

"Won't he need help?"

The princess shook her head. Silver hung her head dejectedly.

Epona looked over to them from her place by the scaffolding where she was carting rubble away and bringing material. She had overheard everything, it pained her to not be able to tell them the truth. It was Link's truth to tell. But, he didn't remember anything. Yet, now he was using the mist. Epona guessed Ordona had tipped him off or something.

Link prowled through the forest. To his right, he heard the rustle of leaves as a deku baba emerged from the ground. The wolf spun round, but although a growl rose in his throat. He kept his tail low and voice still. The purple plant stopped mid-strike and raised its head, confused. The wolf growled something. The plant nodded, it longed to be free of the hunger that gnawed at its being and not have to feel the struggling fragile bodies in its jaws as it crushed the life out of them. All it wanted was to be a normal plant again, that's all. The wolf nodded and padded forward. At first, the deku baba snapped at the canine, but when the canine did nothing to it, it stopped. The wolf sat before the plant and touched his nose to its flower head. Grey mist rolled around them, enveloping them both. Link begun to change back into a hylian, though it felt as if he was pulling a ten-tonne weight with him. His spine popped and contracted and the bones in his paws stretched into fingers. It was painful, but bearable. The grey mist faded and hylian Link was kneeling his forehead touching a small cluster of purple flowers. The hylian drew back his head and looked at the plant. It was small now, no bigger than two hand lengths (not widths) tall. A smile touched the hylian's lips, and he backed away to change back into a wolf. The wolf nodded its head to the plant and bounded away to the next deku baba.

It took the majority of the day to turn all of Faron Wood's deku babas into their original forms; he also changed the baba serpents back into their original forms without getting crushed to death. Though, quite aptly, the deku serpents' forms were climbing red bellflowers. Though Link thought a climbing fig would've been more suitable. By the time the wolf emerged from the forest temple, the sun was setting. Figuring it was pointless to run back to Hyrule Castle and then run back, the wolf found himself a tree with large roots which formed a kind of dome and padded under it. Curling up, he quickly fell asleep, the strain of changing two beings at once taking its toll.

Link didn't come home that night. Silver, although knowing he could easily take care of himself, worried about him. Having heard of Zelda's suspicions of the hero, everything seemed to make sense. She contemplated howling, but what was the point, she knew he was alright, and he was probably tired. Maybe it was because she was excited to see the monsters' true forms. Then that brought her, Silver was half wolfos; half monster. However, Zelda had assured her that the wolfos had barely changed in the transition. Unable to sit still, she bounded over to where Epona was sleeping in the east stables. When the mare saw her coming, she moved her head to allow the wolfos to curl up next to her, before curling her head around the canine and falling asleep. Silver felt instantly better with Epona, the mare's rhythmic breathing and warmth conforted her in a way only an animal could. Feeling peace at last, Silver slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

Link awoke to the grunts of bokoblins. The wolf opened one eye to see the monsters' purple feet outside his makeshift den. He doubted they'd noticed him as they were milling about and not looking into the den. After about ten minutes, they moved away, allowing Link to pad out of the den. Silently, he followed them to their camp. The wolf crept inside, unseen. He left it a few moments before stepping out into the open. All the bokoblins screeched in surprise and started searching frantically for their weapons. The wolf sighed, typical. He let out a sharp bark that stunned the bokoblins into silence. Before explaining, he looked each one in the eye. Having assessed each one, he begun explaining. Any bokoblin that had found its weapon dropped it and stared at the wolf. Smiles spread on their grotesque faces. Before Link had even finished, they were queing up to be changed. Link blinked in surprise, shaking his head a little. Alright then.

The first bokoblin could barely stand still, it took Link another sharp back and a little threat to keep it still for the change. He ordered the monster to kneel in front of him then put his nose to the bokoblins bowed head. Grey mist enveloped them and Link pulled the bokoblin back into his orginal shape. The bokoblin changed his spine elongating and hands scrunching into paws. When the grey mist faded, Hylian Link had his forehead touching the rust- coloured head of a fox. Link drew back his head and looked at the fox. It looked up into his eyes, unable to believe it was finally back to its orginal form. Behind him, the queue gave a cry of joy. Link changed back into a wolf and the process started over again.

It took Link a week and a half to change the monsters in Faron woods back to the animals and plants they once were. The red foxes, who had originally been bokoblins, couldn't thank Link enough and insisted he stay in their camp rather than returning to his den. Link reckoned he'd gone through the forest temple at least eight times. He'd turned tile worms back into centipedes and not stepped on one. He'd changed skulltalas and wallskulltulas back into a normal spiders. He changed deku likes back into bushes. He changed Keese back into bats and bombskits into grass hoppers. So tired was he afterwards that he slept for an entire day afterwards. And there was still three provinces and a half to do. Oh Din…

**Ok, really short chapter but I have so many exams right now I can't get a minute. Not to mention I have to right the Merlin fanfiction. Which is up by the way. Keep reviewing guys. –faints- I'm just gonna try get some sleep and some revision…help…TT^TT**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok, gonna' write this and scuttle back to revision. Three days…TT^TT. Four hour exam to write an essay on blame. WTH?! Anways, thanks to everyone who reviewed favourite or followed. You guys keep me sane. U-U By the way, got the bombskit idea after spending an hour chasing a pony round a muddy (and rather pooey) field trying to catch it.**

**Mallobie: Thanks! –stands epicly- I will survive! –faces the book once more-**

**Eptastic Girl: YIPEE! Oh…TT^TT…Clarky no want to wait. Yep, though I'm running out of ideas (as you'll see). Zant? Is that a picture of Midna? –looks at him knowingly- Hey! Wait for me! –chases after her-**

**Flyer21: Thanks! Glad I have yet to descend into complete madness.**

**Madlink007: Yeah, could be worse though. I mean, he could be doing exams or worse…PE! OwO Yeah, but I don't want to reuse the same ones over and over 'cause that's boring and cheating. But, since I got Hyrule Historia, its got a lot easier. Great minds think alike. **

**TriFanoCouRage: TT^TT why was it invented? Yeah, for a princess of wisdom, Zelda has seriously crappy knights. TRAIN THEM DAMMIT! I will, finished two chapters (Merlin and this one) in two days. SCORE! **

**YAY! 5 reviews! ^-^**

Link trotted into Kakariko village. Behind him, a herd of ponies whinnied their farewells and galloped away. They had once been bombkits, but since being changed back, the skittish flea like creatures had become a lot bolder and well normal. It would seem that ponies were very vain. (**honest to Din**). Overhead, Link heard the gleeful cries of eagles and vultures who had once been Kargoracs. THe wolf smiled and trotted over to the spring. It was mid-day, half a month since he'd left Hyrule Town. In all honesty, he was 'd cleared the Forest Temple, Faron Woods and South Hyrule Field of monsters, changing them back to animals and plants as well as any remaining moblins. One nap wouldn't hurt. The wolf padded to a shady area by the waterfall and curled up. Cool sweet water spalashed on his fur, reviving his spirit. One nap wouldn't hurt; besides, the guays didn't come out until nightfall.

Renado stepped out of his sanctuaray. His eyes fell upon the sleeping wolf by the waterfall. Beside him, he could just about see the shape of Eldin, perched beside him, his wing covering the canine. Renado smiled to himself, he had heard from Zelda that the hero was on a quest to change all the monsters back into animals and plants. No doubt he was exhausted. Behind him, he felt a tug at his robe. Turning round he saw Luda, his daughter.

"Look daddy." She showed him a little carving of a wolf.

Renado took the carving from her and examined it. It was a little crude and chipped, but in his eyes, it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"It's beautiful sweetheart. Almost as much as you are." He told her with a smile, giving the carving back.

"Collin taught me. He's an amazing carpenter!" the girl said. (**apparently she's 15, but I'll make her about twelve**)

"I've no doubt he is."

"Can you guess who it is?" she asked cheekily.

"Hmm…a wolf…?" Renado asked.

"No silly! I said who not what!"

Renado gave a deep chuckle.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then is it Silver?"

"NO! It's Link of course! I'm making Silver next. It's their present for when they get back."

Renado chuckled, Link and Silver may have saved the world, but the children saved them. The cycle of dependence and love was what made the world go round. Casting one last glance at the sleeping wolf, Renado led his daughter back inside.

Link woke to the sound of cawing. The wolf looked up to the sky. Damn it, he'd overslept. THe sun had already set and it was near midnight. However, he felt refreshed and well-rested. Something he didn't get often. The wolf got up, the town was asleep save for the guays circling overhead. Link barked to them. One dive bombed him, in an attempt to attack him. Link growled with annoyance and sidestepped the bird. As it passed him he brought his paw down on its back and pinned it to the floor. Link growled to it, explaining his idea. The guay stopped struggling and listened attentively. It nodded its head when Link was finished and sat before it, its wings fluttering in excitement. THe wolf puth is muzzle to the bird's beak. In a flurry of grey mist, hylian Link was kneeling before a crow with glossy black wings, his forehead to its head. The bird sqwauked happily and clicked his beak. Link smiled and stroked the bird's chest with his finger. It shivered happily and flew to a nearby branch. Before long, Link found himself surrounded by guay of all colours. The most common ones were black ones, but the different flocks had called their breathren from all over Hyrule to be changed back. The graveyard became filled with crows, rooks and ravens once more. The guays in the forest that he'd missed changed back into black birds, magpies and jays. The ones near Hyrule became pigeons and doves once more. The flocks in Hyrule field changed back into skylarks, lapwings, patridges, quails and pheasants. The flocks near Lake Hylia changed back into geese, ducks and other waterfowl. The cuccos there weren't particularly amused, but you can't please everyone. It was morning by the time Link finished. Not wanting to stay another night, he loped out of the village and to Death Valley. There he changed the Tektites back to their crab selves. Link also re-entered the goron mine and with some difficulty, changed all the monsters inside back to animals. Torch slugs became normal slugs again. Lizaflos became lizards again. Dodongos became crocodiles and fire toadpoli changed back into fire salamanders. Toadpoli changed back into toads and frogs and so on so forth. He may have accidentally changed keese back into bats while they were still on fire a few times, but other than that, Link got out with a some singed fur and nothing else. Why in Din's name was everything on fire?

Link entered West Hyrule Field a week later. He left again two days later, leaving the field full of ponies, eagles, hawks, owls, goats and pigs.

On entering the Eldin Valley, he found himself surrounded by Tektites. The large insects surrounded the wolf. Link gave a warning growl but nonetheless explained his intentions. One tektite leapt at him. The wolf snarled and batted him away. The monster squealed in fear and bounced back. Link barked at them, and explained his proposal once more. He could change them back into the animals they once were. If they refused then they could carry on living as monsters, but if they were killed by hylians, he had no involvement in the matter.

Naturally, the tektites agreed and they crowded round him. The wolf, still growling quietly, put his muzzle to the face of one tektite. Grey mist enveloped them and Link was left holding a tiny grasshopper in his hand. What? That was odd; the water tektites had changed into crabs. Oh well, what can you do?

He changed moblins back into mountain goats much to Impaz's relief. He howled to Silver, asking her to send someone with a cart to fetch Impaz, whim he had accidentally forgotten abou tin all the chaos. While in the Hidden Village, the cucco there glared at him. Link supressed the growl in his throat and detached a hyper kitten from his shoulder. He barked at them. Go to Kakariko or Hyrule Town, because Impaz wouldn't be around to feed them for much longer. The cast were a little miffed at this, but nonetheless made preparations.

The wolf padded into Lanayru province and headed straight for Zora's domain. On the way, he changed a few frightened Lizaflos and Dynaflos back into normal lizards that scurried away to the rocks, thankful to be normal again. He also changed some Kargoracs back into eagles and vultures. They happily clacked their beaks and flew away, glad to have preenable feathers once more.

Prince Ralis was walking through the corridors at the top of Zora's domain, speaking with one of his counsellors, when he saw wolf Link. The canine stopped dead when he saw him. The zora prince looked into the creature's fathomless blue eyes. "Eyes of a feral beast." Telma's voice echoed in his head.

The wolf cocked his head, and looked at the prince. Ralis stepped back in surprise, those eyes were so familiar. The clink of chain, the soft breathing of the wolf, the pad of soft paws and click of claws on stone. He sensed his counsellor ready his spear. The prince put a hand on the older zora's arm. The wolf nodded to the prince, a small bow almost, and trotted the corridor's edge and leapt into the pool.

"Your highness?" the counsellor asked, fear in his voice.

"Do not worry Aquario, he is a guardian spirit. He means us no harm."

The older zora looked at the prince. When did he grow up? He couldn't remember Ralis being this…well kingly. It was almost as if King Marius had been reincarnated.

Link hit the water with a loud splash. The wolf winced at the bodyflop. Pain… (**do no try this at home**) He paddled to the surface and climbed onto a small island. There weren't any monsters here, but he needed to get to Snow Peak. Things were so much harder know he couldn't warp. The thought brought to mind Midna. The wolf whimpered and looked to the rising moon. Where was she now?

Midna in fact was in the twilight realm, trying to work out a) how the hell Zant is still alive and b) what in Din's name to do about him. A month or so after she returned, one of her subjects found Zant passed out on an isolated island. She had immediately thrown in the dungeons. At the moment, she was in there, dealing with the monsters that had come to her kingdom. If only Cari were still here, she could've changed them all back into twili, animals and plants.

"Miiidnaaa!" Zant moaned. "Taalk to meee!"

The woman growled.

"Shut up Zant, I'm busy."

"But Miidnaaa!"

The woman shot him a threatening look, but the twili just gave her his puppy eyes. Those eyes reminded her a lot of Link when he wanted something, namely bones to chew on. Stop it! She thought angrily to herself. Link's gone, and he's never coming back. He has his own life to lead.

"Miiidnaaa! Stop ignoooring meee!"

Midna narrowed her eyes.

"I am acutally going to punch you in the face."

"Don't be meeeaan Miidnaaa!"

"Screw this!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I'll sort you guys out later alright."

And with that she stormed out, cloak swishing behind her.

"Miidnaa?" Zant whimpered.

Midna headed up the floors of her now repaired castle. Retreating to her room she walked over to the balcony. With a sigh, she leant on the stone rail. Her red eyes drifted skyward.

"I miss you." She whispered.

Ever since she'd left, the absence of Silver and Link had been a constant reminder of her loss. When she got into trouble, she couldn't rely on anyone to help her, not any more. She missed her daily argument with the canines, and riding on their backs. But most of all, she missed their presence; their unfaltering loyalty and friendship. When Zant had mortally wounded her, Link had ran to limits of his endurance to get her to Zelda. He never once thought for himself as he ran headlong through the volley of arrows aimed at him, nor of what people may think of him as he loped through Hyrule's streets. A tear rolled down the princess' cheek. It didn't matter anymore, she had shattered the mirror. There was no turning back, no matter how many tears she shed.

Link surveyed the frozen wasteland that stretched out before him. He stood on a cliff face, near the tunnel leading to Zora's domain. He was searching for a suitable place to howl from. Spying a hutting headland, the wolf loped towards it. It was within jumping distance from the ground, and it hung over the frozen lake. Perfect. Putting his muzzle to the sky, Link let the Ballad of Twilight erupt from his muzzle and echo across the snowlands.

All over Snowpeak, wolfos turned their heads to the sound. They heard his message. I have come to return you to your true forms. The wind carried his message far and wide, till even the Yeti family could hear it. Freezards shook their heads and with a groan, stood. Minifreezards clustered round the freezards and followed them. Chilfos came together in herds and trekked towards the frozen lakes. Ice keese flew overhead and white wolfos ran along the snow, barely visible save for their red eyes.

Link's howl drew every monster from the ice. By midnight, a crowd of creatures stretched out before him. The three main packs of wolfos, around ten maybe less freezards, a mass of chilfos and some three dozen minifreezards stood before him. Wherever they could, ice keese perched. The wolf sweepedhis gaze across the creatures in front of him. Steeling himself, Link let out a series of loud barks. At his words, the crowed erupted into a menagerie of roars, barks and screeches.

Link leapt down on the floor and beckoned the first forward. It was Snezhana with her pups.

"My..my…still haven't listened to what I told you yet." She scolded.

The wolf chuckled his reply.

"Pups first."

Link nodded. One cub, sat down in front of him, tail wagging. Their noses touched and mist enveloped him. When it faded, Hylian Link had his nose to the cub. She was still, in a sense a wolfos. Only her eyes were no longer red but gold and the unsatiable hunger that gnawed at her belly had vanished. Also, her fur no longer spiked and she looked more canine. Her tail curled up in a coil rather than being long and lupine.

So he did this for every wolfos in snowpeak. Most actually lost their whiteness, turning more grey than anything. Their eyes changed to gold and brown rather than red and their tails were wrapped up like a coil. They all barked to him happily and returned to their waiting packs. There they leapt into the snow and disappeared.

The wolf was practically dead on his feet. However, looking at the looming Freezards before him, the wolf didn't fancy refusing them. The first approached. It dwarfed Link tenfold. The monster lowered its ice-covered head and the wolf stretched his muzzle up to the touch the creature's head. Grey mist enveloped them. However, Link was finding it harder and harder to pull the other creatures through the transformation and that wasn't even taking account how big the freezards were. It took a full ten minutes to pull them both through and it left Link panting, holding the furry head of a polar bear. The bear looked at the exhausted hylian with his wine dark eyes. When he pulled away, Link bent double, one hand supporting him. His pants were laboured and sweat dripped from his brow.

"You are tired. We rest."

There was a roar of defiance behind him. The bear turned on its heel and roared back at its challenger.

"If wolf die then you stuck monster. You want that. One day will not hurt. Wolf sleep."

The freezard backed down and hung its frozen head in shame.

Link didn't have the energy to change back. The bear nudged him under the overhang. There it began to dig. Within moments it had dug out a den beneath the ice. Carefully nudging the boy inside it climbed in after it and packed the snow in after them. From the snow around them, wolfos materialised, some half in half out. The bear curled up around Link. The other wolfos lay down beside him. Snezhana's cubs scrambled over the furry bodies and squeezed themselves between Link and the bear. Overhead, the monsters kept guard over the den.

The animals slept for well over 24 hours. Link, utterly exhausted, didn't stir in the slightest. The other animals had not slept int heir true bodies since they were cubs if at all.

The polar bear stirred first. His movement woke Link. The cubs whimpered when he moved and woke up. The bear punched a hole through the surface and climbed out. Link followed him and as soon as he was out changed into a wolf. Now he could speak back. The wolf bent down and lifted out the cubs one by one. Snezhana materialised from the snow and went to her pups.

"What name wolf?" the bear asked.

Link barked his reply.

"Link? I Fannar."

The wolf gave a toothy smile.

"You pack brother now. We proud. We grateful."

Around them the monsters stirred. The crowded round the wolf, begging him to change him back. Fannar positioned himself behind the wolf, to keep order. And so Link began the change all over again.

He changed nine freezards back into four male polar bears and five females. He also changed a dozen minifreezards into artic foxes, a dozen into geese and a dozen into hares. The chilfos were changed back into reindeer that snorted and reared when they changed back. The ice keese were changed back into terns, owls and penguins. During the night, it seemed that larger minifreezards had appeared. Link changed these back into seals. The bears, making a truce with the seals until they could resume their normal routines, punched holes into the ice for them. Grey, leopard, ringed and harp seals slid into the water. The lake, though still frozen was only solid a metre or so down.

"Thaw coming, ice melt. We head for sea." Fannar said, smelling the air.

Wolf Link looked up at him, confused.

"Monsters gone, winter finish. Short summer soon. We go to sea ice. Come back in autumn."

Link understood, summer would be here soon. He'd left Hyrule Castle a season ago.

"You bring pack next time. We tell stories to moon. You join us." Fannar explained.

His mate pressed against the bear. Zima, Fannar's mate licked the wolf's ear.

"We return soon. You show me mate. Tell us story." She said.

The wolf smiled and nuzzled her back. He barked his agreement.

"Until the freeze." Fannar told him.

Link nodded. The male bear roared to his pack and they padded away across the ice. It wasn't long before their figures were lost in the snow.

The wolf turned to the reindeer who were snorting and shaking their antlers. The lead stag lowered his head to speak to the wolf.

"We run soon. Herd restless, wind calls. You promise not to kill?" it asked.

The wolf nodded his head solemnly. He would not harm the reindeer, besides; there was no way he could bring one down on his own. He didn't tell them that. The reindeer tossed its head again.

"We stay till the freeze. Then we go to sleeping sun."

The wolf nodded. It wouldn't be long until the reindeer came to Hyrule field.

The wolfos looked at him.

"Until next time Link. See you around."

The wolf nodded and they disappeared. The birds said their thanks and left, leaving the wolf alone. Content with his work, Link headed west to Lake Hylia.

**No Silver in this one. But Midna's back…well ish. My belated Christmas present to Eptastic Girl. Did I get everything right by the way? Everyone happy with my monster stuff. For Snowpeak (I'll explain it in more detail later) but basically, the frozen lake opens out into the sea further east. Snow Peak ruins and that area is the last land before the great ice sea. So yeah. Exam in two days TT^TT. So I'm going to you know buggar off. Keep reviewing guys! 'till Friday! –runs away to revise-**

**Had this scene planned but didn't know where to put and it kinda' got forgotten. I can't really use it now, though some of the ideas have been recycled. I figured I'd put it up for you lot. And it in no way has any relation to the current plot line. (Its just before Link goes to fight Ganon).**

"Psst…Link" Midna hissed.

Link looked at the faint shadow he cast. Midna's head was poking out slightly.

"You could teach her a lesson you know."

Link looked at her puzzlingly.

"She offered to take you swimming. You could just give her a little…shove…"

Link blinked at her for moment before catching on. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't be a wuss, what's the worst that could happen?"

Link sighed and turned back to one perplexed Colin. He signed out his idea. An uncharacteristic mischievous grin spread on the boy's face.

"That's a great idea, hopefully that'll get her off her high horse."

Link smiled, Colin really was growing up. Only problem remained, was how to get Lake Hylia? Link got out his map. He showed Colin the map. The boy looked at the hand drawn piece of parchment. Link pointed to large area marked with little lines.

"So we need to get there right?"

Link nodded. Colin's face fell.

"But it's on the other side of Hyrule."

Link shook his head and pointed at a path leading away from North Hyrule Field.

"We can get to Zora's domain from there? Then, reaching Lake Hylia would be easy from there."

Link nodded and smiled.

"But, the field. You got hurt there."

Link nodded thoughtfully, weighing his options. An idea struck him. He signed it to Colin.

"You mean, hitch Epona to a cart and head to the path with Silver while you distract the moblins? But you could hurt or worse!" Colin exclaimed.

Link shook his head, he signed that they were very stupid and could be led into a trap easily. Besides, they feared him a lot more than they hated him.

Colin sighed, unconvinced of this argument but seeing no other option he thought it a good idea.

Link signed again. This time to tell that he knew the zoras very well, they could have a lot of fun at the lake.

And keep them safe should he fail. He thought, though he did not say this.

Colin nodded his head enthusiastically. Link smiled.

"I'll go get Talo and Beth."

The little boy scampered off to find the other children, leaving Link to his thoughts.

A couple of minutes later, Colin came back with Talo and Beth. Link smiled to them and Colin explained the plan.

"What do you think?" asked Colin once he'd finished.

"That's a great idea." Talo exclaimed.

"Ilia's so going to kill us you know." Beth pointed out.

"Don't be such a wuss Beth, Ilia got nothing on us. Besides, we have Link." Talo retorted.

Link looked away at this point, Ilia was scarier than a horde of moblins; and he'd seen both. He stood up and pointed to the inn. The children groaned.

"But-" Talo said.

Link narrowed his eyes at them. No arguments. Beth and Talo stomped off, grumbling about the unfairness of it all. Colin smiled at Link.

"Night." He said before running into the inn.

Link smiled. A wave of pain washed over him, making him wince.

"You should hurry up and get better, Zelda is waiting." Midna muttered angrily.

Link started walking towards the entrance.

"Where are YOU going?" Midna demanded.

Link pointed in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

"Oh no you don't. You're falling to pieces as it is without Ganon chopping you into sushi."

Link smiled mischievously. Luckily, Midna didn't catch it.

"Bed. Now." She pointed to the inn.

Link sighed and dropped down onto the inn balcony and slipped inside. He saw the children sleeping inside, smiles on their faces. If it weren't for the pain in his body, it could've been just another night in Ordon. Before this nightmare ever began.

Link climbed into his own bed and looked up at the ceiling. Downstairs he heard someone open the door. He turned over and shut his eyes. Someone entered the room and walked past his bed. Link cracked open on eye and saw Ilia climbing into her bed across the room from his. Link silently chuckled at the thought of what was to come before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

Link awoke before sunrise. With a quick scan of the room, he saw that everyone was still asleep. The teen crept downstairs and outside. A quick signal to Midna had him in wolf form and padding over to the cave. Silver woke as soon as he entered. The wolfos ran over to him.

"Link! Are you alright?" she asked as she bounded over.

The wolf was overjoyed to see her. He licked her ear and a wolfish smile played on his jaws. Silver's joy was cut back a little when she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. She sniffed him over and saw that he was covered in numerous burns and wounds. Most affected was his front legs, the skin was raw and waxen beneath the fur. A nasty gash opened across his left side where the blade had caught him. She whined and licked the wound tenderly. By this time, Epona had awakened. She walked over and bent her head down to nuzzle the wolf.

"How are feeling?" she asked.

Link whined, he was fine. Epona didn't buy it, there was pain in his eyes and he was favouring his left leg. She sniffed his fur and discovered the wound.

"Right, come here."

The mare led him to a pool at the end of the cave. She jumped down the ledge before helping the wolf down. To her increasing worry, he did seem very shaky on his legs. She laid him down in the shallows.

"Wait there. Silver, make sure he doesn't move."

The wolfos nodded and lay down next to him.

Mare trotted to the wall and took some herbs from a small alcove before trotting back. She dropped the herbs in front of Link.

"Eat."

Link obliged and ate the herbs, grimacing at their taste. Silver chuckled.

"Ilia gave me those when I woke up." Silver explained.

Link smiled and swallowed the last glob of herb. He then proceeded to explain what he and children had planned. Once he had finished his two companions immediately contradicted his plans.

"If I take the children and how will you get there?" Epona asked.

"The road is full of moblins, what if they get hurt?" Silver asked.

Link waited for the questions to cease before explaining. Eventually they bought it.

"Fine, but stay close. What about traps?" Epona conceded.

Link explained.

"Right, let's go before Ilia gets here."

Link nodded and the trio crept out of Kakariko and into North Hyrule field. Thankfully, the herbs and spring water and healed the majority of Link's burns and wounds. Only the larger more complicated wounds remained. At strategic points, they dug trenches under the ground that would collapse with the slightest of weight. They then placed markers around the diameter of the trenches so as not to fall in them themselves. They also rigged the walls with bombs that exploded when anyone got close. Midna bribed from kargoracs to drop bombs on the moblins and Midna even managed to send a telepathic message to the boars to throw their riders when they saw Epona. The threat behind it being that the great sacred beast would hunt them and their families down and slowly drink their lifeblood.

By the time the trio finally returned to kakariko village, the sun had already risen quite high. Link changed back into a Hylian and walked in. Colin immediately ran up to him.

"When are we going?" he asked.

Link smiled and signed back. Noon. Colin nodded and smiled.

"LINK!" a familiar voice cried.

Link shrank behind Epona as Ilia stormed up to him.

"What in Farore's name are you doing with Silver and Epona?"

Link pointed timidly to North Hyrule Field.

"And, pray tell, where you doing out there?" she wasn't shouting anymore, but there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

Link looked off the right and pointed to Epona.

"At 2 in the morning?"

Link nodded.

"Liar!"

Link shrugged his shoulders and walked off to where Telma's cart was hitched. He carefully harnessed Epona to the cart. Once the mare was secure he whistled The ordon children came running over. Smiles on their faces. They clambered into the cart, eager to be on their way.


	45. Chapter 45

**Bleh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/followed, you be awesome people. **

**Epastic Girl: Aw. –pats Zant on the head- Well, we haven't quite established that yet. Thanks! Glad you approve of it. –looks at Zant- Did you like how I portrayed you? Well, that's up to the fates to decide. (no its not, its up to me, but the fates are more epic sounding)**

**Grandshadowseal: Well, the story line idea had already been recycled. I just can't use it anymore 'cause Ganon's dead, Midna's buggered off somewhere and the monsters aren't monsters anymore. **

**Silverhawk88: Thanks! ^-^**

**Nekoyoukie: Nah, that's ok. Glad to hear you're still alive. Thanks! I remember the days when you were telling me how to get better, half a year or so that was. Yeesh. Tell me about it, so many times I've been crushed into things by them and their stomachs, generally painful things like fences and walls. Well, I can always put them in, after all, when the bears come back, they might bring back more ice monsters that didn't hear or listen to Link's howl. (OMG, imagine a mega freezard…flip…) I know they live solitary lives, but that's on Earth. In Hyrule, have you noticed how everything comes in groups. Two princess, two canines (ok, I added Silver but still), three originally four horses (my doing again), two ranchers, three kids etc. Its nice to see them as a loose pack. Yeah, half a year brings about a lot of change. You won't believe the Silver I have in store, she's a big wolfos now. –Silver puffs out chest and lifts head to appear bigger-**

Wolf Link climbed out of the water and shook himself. Water droplets flew from his coat. Looking up, he saw the sun riding high. Midday. He trotted across the grass towards the boat rental cabin. Iza, the rental's owner glared at him.

"Move along mutt, before I turn you into a fluffy rug."

The wolf swished his tail in her face and trotted to the bridge across the water. Underneath was moored a boat.

"You dare touch my boat." Iza threatened.

Link resisted the urge to growl at her and leapt at the wall. His paws found purchase on a small ledge and, shooting a smug glance at Iza, trotted along it down the waterfall.

Link jumped from rock to rock, careful not to fall into the fast flowing water and get swept away. It took him the rest of the day to pick his way down. Without Midna he couldn't warp, and he didn't have the money to rent a boat.

Iza's assistant, the young zora maid, swam up to the rental manager.

"IZA! There's a wolf in the tunnels." She said, fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Lana, he won't do any harm." Her boss assured her.

"But…but…my sister said she saw him going to Snow Peak a week or so ago. And her friend said that she saw him with Prince Ralis. And his friend said he saw him when that burst of light came from Lanayru's cave. And…and…" She was cut off by Iza.

"Calm down girl! He ain't doing any harm is he?"

"But, what if he's a spirit, a ghost come to haunt us." Lana cried.

"If he's a ghost, then how come he can swim, and how come he's down in the tunnels jumping like a cricket instead of flying around…hmm?"

That shut Lana up.

"Now, get back to work. Customers are waiting."

The wolf in question, now stood on a cliff edge overlooking the waterfall that tumbled into Lake Hylia. His keen eyes took in the guays that perched on the cliff faces like a gulls. He noted the two canons and his acute hearing listened to the melodies on the breeze. The song of summer was on the wind; it's joyous call foretelling warmer days and the ripening of the fruit. He felt its warmth ripple through his fur and its sweet scent fill his nostrils. Summer would be here soon. The bears were due to leave soon.

Snapping back to the present, Link leapt off the cliff and down into the water.

Lana, ignoring Iza's orders, followed the wolf's progress. He travelled as if he knew these waters well, but only Iza's boats and herself used these tunnels. And in all honesty, since the monsters had invaded, they rarely got customers, except for that Link kid. But he was in Hyrule Town, repairing the castle, so it couldn't be him. (**oh the irony**)

Lana stopped herself and swam behind a stone pillar. The wolf was stood on the cliff edge. Its head was lifted to the wind that ruffled his fur. What was he doing? Lana contemplated confronting the beast. Suddenly the wolf leapt forward.

"HEY!" she cried, swimming forward.

No animal could survive a fall that far. Only a zora could withstand that. And that Link kid was the only non-zora with zora armour.

Lana swam over the edge of the waterfall. When she resurfaced, to her surprise she found the wolf shaking water from his fur and happily trotting away.

"What in Naryu's name?"

The wolf suddenly stopped. Lana ducked beneath the water. He looked round, staring at the space where Lana was hiding. Its fierce blue eyes scrutinised the ripples on the surface. There was movement beneath the water and the wolf's eyes locked gazes with Lana's. She trembled with fear beaneath his stare, but there was no anger or hate in those eyes, just sadness. He turned back and conitued walking. When he'd leapt onto a different island and out of sight, Lana surfaced.

"What?"

The wolf had obviously seen her, but why hadn't it attacked. The zora decided to follow the creature, sticking beneath the surface.

Link growled to himself, Iza's assistant was snooping again. She'd nearly got zapped when Zant attacked in Lanayru's spring. It was a wonder he hadn't attacked her. Padding up to the Sky canon, Link veered to the side and jumped from island to island until he reached the watch tower. It was a good place to howl from. Putting his muzzle tot eh sky, the Ballad of Twilight rippled through the air.

Guays and Kargoracs and Aeralfos swarmed to Link. The wolf sat down and watched them flock towards him. They all landed before him, flapping their wings excitedly. They had all heard from their breathren, the wolf would change them back.

Link set his shoulders and breathed deep. Time to try something new. He closed his eyes and sent his spirit out to touch each and every being before him. They all ruffled their wings uncomfortably. Mist seeped from the place where Link stood. It enveloped him and the monsters. It was difficult, but Link pulled each and every monster through the transformation with him.

Lana gasped when she saw the scene. Mist coated the monsters on the outermost edge. The Ballad of Twilight, Link's spirit, echoed through the air. The scene both frightened and amazed the zora. The mist begun to fade, when it had a flock of birds flew up in a great cloud of feathers. Owls, geese, ducks, hawks, storks you name it. In the centre of the birds knealt Link, dressed in the hero's clothes, his head bowed and eyes closed.

Link lifted his head, a small owl came and perched on an arm that he outstretched.

"Thank-you, we are eternally grateful to you." It said.

Link smiled and stroked its tawny breast.

"May the wind blow with you."

And with that, the owl took off and flew away. Link watched him go, his thoughts flying with the bird.

"Link!" Lana called.

The teen spun round. The zora leapt out of the water and landed on the grass. He gulped, had she seen him transform.

"Where'd all those birds come from? And where'd that wolf go?"

Link let out a breath of relief, she hadn't seen him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't play dumb, you were here when those birds appeared, in that weird mist. And that music, it's the same one people keep hearing all over Hyrule. What's going on?"

Link shrugged his shoulders again.

"Of course you know. I spoke with Ashei, she told me how you were always involved."

Link gave another exaggerated shrug.

"You know something, you're just not telling me. And I know you can talk, that girl you were with understood you perfectly, as did that guy from the resistance."

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. In the hand hidden behind his back, mist began glow. His muteness was nothing to joke about. He couldn't speak to any hylian that didn't know his sign language or have royal blood. He couldn't thank Rusl for looking after him and being a father. He couldn't thank Yeto and Yeta for looking after Silver. He couldn't tell Shad how to meet the Oocca. He couldn't even say goodbye to his best friend. How dare she say his silence was a front. A growl rose in his throat.

"Oi!" a familiar annoying voice cried.

Lana looked up, seeing Plumm, her boss' bird flying over. He hovered in front of Link.

"I heard what you've been doing mate! Great job! Change that wolf back into a puppy why you're at it, but listen, you're losing yourself." He motioned to Link's hidden hand. Link's growl was cut short. "Better, you know I hate growling. If Iza's assitant's being a cow just say so. That wolf hasn't been round in a while I need something to peck." Link shook his head, he was overacting that's all.

The bird landed on Link's hat.

"Y'know, you ain't half bad. Minus the whole human thing."

Link wasn't sure how to take the comment. Plumm turned on Lana.

"Link can't talk, alright! He uses sign language to communicate, got it. Stupid girl, do you think an arrogant hero like him would keep quiet for a year? If you got a problem with customers, then do it in your own time. Money doesn't make itself."

Lana narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I'm gonna' find out what you're up to Link. You and that wolf are in league, I know it. And I'm gonna prove it."

Link growled at her, his hand creeping to his sword.

"Shoo!"

Plumm dive bombed Lana. The zora backed away and leapt back into the water. Link began walking to the canon, Plumm followed him.

"Where you going now?" he asked.

Link pointed to the canon.

"Oh, well ok. Thanks for changing the monsters back by the way. Buisness is booming now. And well, I gotta thank you somehow. Need me to deliver a message home?"

Link stopped. He withdrew a piece of parchment from his pouch and scribbled something on it quickly. He handed the note to Plumm. The bird took it in his claw.

"This it?" he asked.

Link nodded. Just before the bird flew away, he hovered in front of Link's face.

"About the whole game thing, it was pretty awesome."

And before Link had a chance to react, the bird had flown off. The teen smiled and jumped down into the cannon. The canon moved on its feet and aimed upwards. Then it fired, sending Link shooting skyward.

Link was still screaming when he hit the water. With a yelp of surprise, he kicked to the surface and coughed water. How he hated canons. Swimming to the eedge, he hauled himself out and changed into a wolf. He needed to let the mist rest, the flock of birds had been quite a strain on both of them. His ears heard the wind here howl. Was it greeting him? Or was it roaring its outrage at his presence and demanding him to leave.

Link's paws were tired and his spirit fatigued. The song inside him barely had the energy to return the wind's call. Link's exhausted eyes found the house in which the Oocca resided. With weary paws, he padded towards it. The wind was quiet today; it howled rather than roared and ruffled his fur without blowing him off the battered walkway. He padded up to the door and nudged it open with his snout. Poking his head inside, he was greeted by a group of Ooccoo.

"Good gracious, if it isn't young Link. How are you?" Oocca said,.

The wolf whined.

"Come in, come in. Gracious, you look knackered."

The wolf gratefully entered and flopped down in a corner.

"Gracious, you _are_ tired. What have you been doing, pray tell?"

Link whined again and rested his head on his paws.

"Turning monsters back, gracious, you hear that? We're going to get our homes back."

Behind her, the Ooccoo squawked for joy.

Oocca Jr. fluttered over and hovered in front of Link.

"Hey Link, where's your friends?"

The wolf whined again, his eyelids drooping.

"Hyrule? But where's Midna, you never leave her side."

A whimper bubbled in the wolf's throat as exhaustion overcame him.

"Leave the poor thing along Oc, he's tired." Oocca told her son.

"Ok, night Link." He said, following his mother back to the nests they had in the shop.

That night, Link dreamed.

_He was standing in the Twilight palace in his wolf form. He could hear voices, they were strikingly familiar. Suddenly, a young wolf cub came bounding into the room followed by what looked to be a teenage Midna. _

_"Slow down Mirla, I can't run as fast as you!" Midna cried, doubling over. _

_Link's heart wrenched, he missed Silver so much. The wolf who was grey like himself, though lighter in colour with no markings across her side but the same symbol on her forehead. There were however, dark grey socks and tips. Strange curl like black markings were on her shoulders, and there was a crescent round on eye. Her eyes were the same stormy blue. _

_"Fine, let's play with Link." _

_Midna straightened herself and looked over at Link. _

_"Yeah, he can't run as fast as you either." _

_The grey wolf covered herself in mist, taking human form. She had long pale gold hair. Her markings stayed on her for a while longer before fading. With a start, Link realised that he himself was a baby. Mirla bent down and picked him up, tickling his tummy, making Link giggle. _

_"Can I hold him?" _

_Mirla nodded and passed Link to Midna. It was while Midna was cooing over him when a Twili burst into the room._

_"Miss Mirla! Your father needs you, Daiyu is under attack." He said._

_Mirla snarled, though there was suppressed shock on her face. Midna however, openly gasped._

_The girl turned to Midna. _

_"Look after him until Balion gets here." Mirla said. _

_"Hey wait!" _

_But Mirla had already changed back into a wolf and was pelting down the corridors. _

_"Wait there." Midna said to Link, laying him back in his cot. _

_Then she sprinted after Mirla, shouting for her to wait up. _

Link awoke to the sound of sqwuaking. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes. The Ooccoo were flapping and generally making a racket. The wolf lifted his head and looked around. The dream still lingered in his mind. He had met Midna before? And who was that grey wolf?

"Hey, you're awake. Hungry?" Oocca Jr. asked.

The wolf nodded. The floating head bobbed and flew away, he returned later with a tray balanced on his head. Sliding the tray onto the floor, Oocca Jr. landed on Link's head.

The wolf got to his feet and looked at the tray in front of him. There was a plate of some unknown meat strips and a bowl of water. Link's stomach growled at him to remind him that he hadn't eaten for several weeks. With a grateful whine he wolfed down the meat strips in record time. While he was lapping up the water, Oocca Jr. decided to make conversation.

"Were you dreaming? You were twitching in your sleep." He asked.

Link looked up from the bowl and angled his eyes upwards.

"Mum says that dreams are memories, and that everyone you see is someone you've seen before, even if it's just passing them on the street."

Link nodded and continued lapping.

"Mum says that you're gonna get rid of the monsters."

Link finished the water and shook his head. Not get rid of them, change them back. But that remimnded him.

"Oh, you going already? Ok, come back when you're done. I want to show you something."

The wolf gave a toothy smile. The floating head hovered in front of him. Link gently nudged the child in thanks before nodding to Oocca and trotting out the door. Outside, the wind swirled round his legs, whispering sings in his ear. With a sigh, Link headed towards the City in the Sky.

It took Link nearly two months to change every monster back into an animal. He changed the half dozen aeralfos there into hawks and Tile worms to centipedes. The Helmasaurs were changed back boars and the helmasauruses into rhinos. Keese were changed back into bats and small birds and peahats into perinnial flowers. Baba serpents were changed back into climbing plants, the dekus into flower clusters. Chu chus were changed back into caterpillars and Kargoracs into well, large birds. Lizalfos and Dynafos were changed back into lizards of all shapes and sizes. The wolf found himself constantly surrounded by animals and monsters, and sleep was hard to get with all their pleas for help. Many times an overeager monster had knocked him off the edge, leaving the wolf dangling 3000ft in the air. If Midna had been there, she'd have angrily pulled his tail up to let him scrabble back up. Now he had to bark angrily and explicity instruct the Lizalfos and Dynafos to pull him back up.

By the time Link dragged himself into the Oocca shop, he was covered in scratches where the monsters' sharp claws had torn his skin while pulling him up. He and the mist were exhausted; he doubted he could even change himself back into a hylian.

"Good gracious, that was quick." Oocca said.

The wolf just flopped down by a wall and fell asleep.

"Poor thing. Oc, please get the boy some food and water for when he wakes up."

The floating head bobbed and flew away.

Link slept for a full week. It was a deep dreamless sleep born from exhaustion. When he did wake up, the wolf was slightly confused as to where he was. Luckily, his memories woke up before he made a fuss.

"Awake at last." Oocca cried.

The wolf whined in apology.

"Don't apologise, we owe you are lives. Is it safe to return now?"

The wolf nodded. Noticing the food and water, he wolfed both down. When he'd finished, he looked up to see Oocca Jr. floating in front of him, something balanced on his head.

"It's for you." He said.

Link changed back into human and took the object from him. It was reddish gold colour and shaped like a pointy egg peppered with holes.

"It's an Ocarina, you can use it to howl. Me and mum made it for you."

Link put the mouth piece to his lips and blew. Instinctivley, his fingers found the holes and a melody wafted across the room. It was the Ballad of Twilight, the easiest song for him to play.

When he's finished, he lowered the instrument and looked at Oocca Jr.

"You're really good."

Link stowed the Ocarina in his pouch and smiled his thanks.

"Your welcome."

"OC!" his mother cried.

"Oops, gotta' go. See you round Link."

And with that, the floating head darted away to his mother's voice.

Link smiled to himself and got to his feet, slipping out of the door, the hero strode to the canon and climbed in.

Next thing Link knew, he was a metre under water. Kicking upwards, he broke the surface. How he hated canons.

"Link…"

The hero stopped dead and half turned to the sound of the voice. A soft melody floated on the breeze.

"Link…"

In his mind's eye, a glow pulsated behind him. Spinning round, he turned to face the source of the voice. However, the glow vanished and the music faded. The teen looked from left to right, searching to see if he'd missed the voice's owner. Nothing. Confused, he climbed onto a nearby island and headed for Lanayru's spring. As soon as he set foot in the cave, the serpent leapt from the water and reared its head back to face the hero.

"Young hero…you come seeking information of the voice that you heard." He said.

Link blinked in surprise, the spirit's knowledge catching him off guard.

"The voice you heard was that of a Light Spirit's…one that disappeared many years ago…in the days when Hylia walked the Earth with her humans."

What? Link Didn't understand.

"She is trying to find you…for what purpose I know not hero. Only that…I saw her die many aeons ago…protecting a wolf cub…"

Link nodded.

"I wish you well on your quest."

And with that, the serpent dove back into his pool and the light in the spring faded. Shaking his head in confusion, he slipped back into his wolf form and trotted out the spring. On silent paws, he padded across the islands.

Finding a secluded area, Link changed back into a hylian and pulled on his zora armour over his clothes. With a running jump, he dove into the water and swam down to Lakebed Temple. At the entrance, Link changed back into wolf and changed the chu chus and helmasaurs around him back into caterpillars and boars. His nerves were on edge, half the enemies here were under water. Steeling himself, the wolf padded into the temple.

It took Link a good month or so to changed every monster in the temple back into animals. Not helped by the fact he'd killed the deku toad angering his children the toadpoli. The first couple of days were actually spent running away from toadpoli. However, once he'd convinced them he wasn't there to 'finish the job' (i.e. kill them all), the monsters were lining up to be changed back. Except for the toadpoli, only when Link had changed back everyone else. He changed Chu worms into butterflies, bombfish back into fish (minus the bomb), Bari into jellyfish preferably without being electrocuted by the over excited mollusc. He turned shell blades back into normal clams and other shelled molluscs, skull fish back into carnivorous fish who promised to eat anyone until after they had all settled in, tektites into water insects such as water boat-men, and finally the toadpoli back into toads, frogs and newts. Exhausted, Link found himself a dry corner and fell asleep.

When Link left the palace, he began to swim across the waters to the west cliff face. In the cliff face were a series of ledges, making a small trail leading up to the top. Not wide enough for a person, but wide enough for a careful wolf. He pulled himself out the water and changed back into a wolf. While the sun rode low in the sky, Link carefully walked up the ledges in the cliff face to the land above.

A week later found Link in Gerudo Desert. The wolf stood on a sand dune, looking over the desert. He was surrounded by leevers, peahats, moldorms and moblin scragglers. Link sent out his spirit and changed the monsters surrounding him back into animals. When it faded, the teen was left kneeling in a circle of desert flowers and bushes that had once been peahats and leevers. Jumping mice scurried through the foliage who had once been moldorms. Small desert goats with curled ram horns surrounded him where there had once been moblins and small desert boar where there had once been their steeds. This done, Link padded towards the moblin camp. The charred wood held painful memories, they surfaced in Link's mind; taunting him, mocking him, sapping his strength. The wolf growled at them, and mentally sat on the memories. Not now.

"Wolf…?" a gruff voice asked.

Link stopped dead, his ears swivelled to the source of the sound. Turning his head to the sound, he ducked under a jagged hole in the wall and entered a dimly lit building. Inside, he saw king Bulblin, standing next to his boar. The wolf whined, what was wrong?

"You are changing monsters back into beasts…I…have something to ask of you."

Link listened to him speak, understanding his wish. As the moon rose high that night, mist seeped from the cracks in the building.

A month later, and Link stood overlooking east Hyrule Field. His ears listened to the melodies on the wind. Autumn would be here soon, its song whispering times of falling leaves and harvest into the wolf's sensitive ears. The scent trails of animals crisscrossing the field stood like streaks of colour against the dark green of the grass. He had left Hyrule Town half a year ago, two seasons had run their course since he'd last seen his pack. The wolf's mind drifted back to the reason for his journey. He had left the comfort of his pack, to clear the way home for the Ordon children in Kakariko…but he had also done it to prove to his heart that despite Midna's absence, he could still protect the people he loved…to prove he still look after them. Suddenly, his ears deteced a faint whisper of song on the wind. He swivelled his ears toward the sound, a sweet melody, a lullaby…Zelda's lullaby. Scanning the field, Link saw her, sitting on the ledge by the sude of the bridge leading to Hyrule Castle. Her fingers strummed a harp and her voice ringed true across the field.

Link leapt to the ground and begun to run.

Zelda sat there, playing her harp. Link had been gone for two seasons to the day. She missed her hero. Her emotions flew from her fingers as they strummed the harp, floating on the breeze in the guise of her voice. Then she heard it, Link's howl joining hers. But it wasn't carried from afar like before, it was close. Zelda stopped playing and looked across the field. Link's howl also faded. Zelda's eyes fell upon the wolf, he stood by the tree almost directly in front of her. He looked at her and wagged his tail.

"Link?"

**OK, I should be revising, but I had this in my head so. It was getting a bit tedious towards the end as he just repeating the same procedure over and over, so I condensed it a bit. I wonder what Link's coming home to…Zelda…Silver… Anyways, have to go to school now TT^TT Keep reviewing guys. Adios!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bleh (Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following) **

**Nekoyoukie: yeah, I do try to proof read but what can I say. Stupid Word, why is so hard to spellcheck 134,153 words? Sorry about that, luckily, no more mist changes for now. Link's earned himself a rest. Good boy –gives him a treat and a pat on the head- Its just the way my twisted mind works. That, and I found some of the hylians way too complacent so I thought right, sorting that out. I guess its cause I see them as quite a Phaecian society, so they're really clever and hospitable and blessed and generally civilised but they're quite high handed and suscpicious. Poor things…wonder how they'll cope. Just a bit. ^-^**

**Eptastic Girl: Thanks ^-^ Now Zant, don't go getting under Eptastic Girl's feet now. Oh…TT-TT HEY! –chases after Eptastic Girl-**

**TriFanoCouRage: Yeah, sorry if it got a bit repatative. Is it…or is it not? Ouch…must make sure I warn him then. Oh Din, a return of the dead hands… TT^TT –dives under a rock- **

**Flyer21: God those things! Stealing half yer hearts just cause you fell in the water. He…he…**

**Golden Wolf X: Thanks! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter-**

**Grandshadowseal: well…you'll just have to wait for that one…**

**Blackdragon157: Thanks! Glad you like it! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter…again- Yeah, she's a bossy to say the least. I have a feeling you're going to hate me for this chapter…**

**He…he 7 reviews! ^-^ -does a happy dance-**

"Link!"

Zelda knelt down and opened her arms. The wolf barked and sprinted towards. She hugged him tight, burying her head in his fur. The wolf's tail wagged furiously as he hugged her back, by bowing his head over her shoulder.

"I missed you."

The wold whined. He had too.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Zelda pulled away. She knelt there looking the e=wlf in the eye. They were wiser now…older.

"Come on, let's go tell the others."

The wolf nodded and assuming his hylian form, followed Zelda into Hyrule Town.

Epona was resting in the stables, irately flicking her tail in Zoran's face as he continued to try to flirt with her. Where was Link…she missed him. Suddenly, the scent of pine and mist wafted to the stable. Epona's head jerked up, that sweet scent….it couldn't be. The mare pushed open the stable door and trotted into the street.

Link saw Epona first. With a grin he raced to her. The mare turned to him and with a half rear of joy cantered up to him. Boy and horse embraced, Link clutching her neck and breathing in Epona's scent.

"Where in Din's name have you been?" Epona said, her anger smothered by the relief of seeing him.

When they pulled apart, Epona nipped his ear.

"What have I told you about running off? I was so worried!" Epona snorted angrily.

Link hung his head. Epona sighed and nudged his chin.

"Just don't do it again."

Link nodded, a smile of his lips. Epona nuzzled him again.

Zoran, confused by the commotion, peered over Epona.

"What's going on?" he spotted Link and his face fell. "Oh…its you.."

Link flashed Zoran a mischevious smile.

But something was missing, Link lifted his head and looked around. Changing into a wolf, he sniffed the ground.

"What's wrong?" Epona asked.

The wolf barked and began to follow the scent trail.

"Silver? Oh…" Epona turned to Zelda. "What do we say?"

Link trotted into the courtyard, he barely noticed the castle rearing above the houses or the rebuilt houses. He followed the scent down into Telma's bar.

Inside were Telma and the resistance. They perked up on seeing the wolf.

"Link! Where'd you go? We missed you?" Shad said.

"Epona's worried sick, have you seen her?" Ashei added.

"What mischief have you been up to lately?" Aaru asked.

Rusl however, read the wolf like a book.

"She's in the spare room, just…be careful…she's…changed."

The wolf nodded and trotted into the spare room. It was closed, but he had long since learned to open doors using his jaws on the leaver. The room was dark, curtains drawn. From under the bed peered to blank bloodshot eyes. A whine rose in Link's throat. Pushing the door shut behind him he padded forward. Under the bed, the eyes backed away. There was no intelligence in those eyes, just primeval fear.

Link whined again, imploring her to come forward. The wolfos backed away further cowering under the bed. Unsure how to handle it, Link slowly put his muzzle under the bed and whined quietly. It was alright, he meant no harm.

The wolfos whimpered and growled. Slashing out at Link, she scored three deep lines across his muzzle drawing blood. With a yelp of pain, Link quickly drew his head away. He whimpered as pain blossomed on his muzzle. Right, time for a different approach.

Link backed into the corner of the room and changed into a hylian. Leaning against the wall, he took out his ocarina and begun to play a soft lullaby. He didn't know where it came from, but he just knew it, like a song he knew but couldn't name, lost to his memory. The melody floated through the air, its song piercing Silver's frightened mind and finding the scared cub inside.

Link closed his eyes and let the song fill him, soothing his tired spirit. He suddenly felt something push itself under his arm and lay down on top of him. Cracking open an eye, Link saw Silver, with her head nestled under his arm and a paw on his knee. She was breathing slowly and she seemed to be calm. With a haunted smile, more for Silver's benefit than his, he continued to play.

But even as he played, his mind was filled with the horror that he had seen. Silver's fur was matted and unkempt. Her beautiful gold eyes veined red and wide with fear and suspicion. And her mind, it was shattered and broken. She hadn't spoken a word to him, or maybe she couldn't…

Eventually, he fell asleep himself, lulled by his own lullaby.

Link was startled awake by the scrabbling of Silver's claws. The wolfos dove back under the bed and growled at Zelda who had entered the room.

"Link?" she said.

She took in the scratches on his face, the ocarina in his hand the haunted look in his eyes.

"Come on." She told him, holding out a hand.

Link looked at Silver, who was snarling from beneath the bed.

"She'll be ok, I promise."

Relucatantly, Link got to his feet. Zelda took his hand and led him away like a small child. The boy's eyes never left the wolfos. When Silver saw him leaving, she whimpered but didn't dare venture out from beneath the bed.

Zelda led him to the bar area and sat him down in a chair. He was still holding the ocarina, clutching to it like a lifeline. Rusl looked at him, his heart torn in two.

"Oh hon, we wanted to tell you but…" Telma trailed off.

The woman sat down next to him and put an arm round him. Link stared at the floor, numb inside.

"Maybe its better if the boy went home. He's been through a lot. I've checked the roads and there's no trace of any monsters." Aaru said to Rusl.

Rusl nodded, Link needed the familiar face.

"It'll do Silver some good as well, to be away from all this…"

With that, he walked over to Link and sat down on the other side of him.

"Link, why don't you take Epona and Silver back to Ordon? I'll bring the children from Kakariko down later, yeah?"

Link nodded his head.

"There's a good lad."

Link stood up and without meeting anyone's eye, left the bar to get Epona.

The mare trotted up to him.

"Going home? Now?" she asked.

Link nodded. Leading Epona into the stable, he tacked her up. The worn leather was a comfort for both of them, it reminded them of happier times. That done, they walked back to the bar. Link quickly signed something to Rusl. The older man nodded his head.

"He wants us to leave so that he can get Silver out the bar."

With a murmur of agreement, the resistance retreated to the market street. Link entered Silver's room and held out his hand. Cautiously, Silver padded forward and sniffed his hand. Having ascertained that it was him, she rubbed her head against his hand. A haunted smile touched his lips and he put a hand on her scruff, leading her out of the room. She whimpered at first and refused to move, but with Link's careful coaxing she finally followed him.

Link led her to where Epona was waiting. Silver whimpered and cowered behind Link's legs.

"Shhh" he soothed.

He put a hand on Silver's head and another hand on Epona's wither. On tentative paws, Silver stretched her head forward and sniffed Epona. Her warm hay scent wafted up Silver's nostrils, triggering her shattered memory.

"That's it…I'm pack." Epona said slowly.

Link slowly ran his hands along Silver's back and lifted her up. She struggled at first but calmed when she realised it was him. Link put her on Epona's back and climbed up after her.

When Epona started moving, Silver cowered against Link, retreating beneath his chest as he leant forward to hold the reins. Epona started walking slowly at first, climbing the stairs carefully. On the street, Silver snarled at everyone. Link's presence however, calmed her and she found she could hide somewhat behind his arm.

"There's a good girl." Epona whispered, when Silver stopped snarling.

When they emerged in south Hyrule Field, ponies clustered around them. Silver snarled at them.

"Get back you lot." Epona snorted, laying his ears flat.

"Can we help?" The lead stallion asked.

Epona glared at him.

"No! We've got a sick wolfos and frankly, your herd is scaring the daylights out of her." Epona snapped.

Link tried to smother his surprise; he'd never seen Epona snap like that.

Feeling slightly miffed, the lead stallion backed away. Epona cantered away, making sure to flick her tail in the lead stallion's face as she passed him.

It was a long trek back to the Ordona Province. Foxes, deer, birds and bats clustered around them, making Epona's temper even shorter. Their presence scared Silver, making her snarl and hide beneath Link. It was sunset by the time they trotted into Ordon. Link dismounted and helped Silver down. Climbing the ladder to his house, he put Silver on his bed. When he went to go back outside to untack Epona, Silver whimpered and clung to his tunic.

"Don't worry Link; I don't mind sleeping in my tack."

Nodding, Link undressed, putting on his night clothes. It had been so long since he'd last worn them, two years to be exact.

The teen climbed into bed. Silver wiggled under the blankets with him and curled up next to him.

**Ok, this is a horribley short chapter and I'm awfully sorry about it. TT^TT I'll make the next one extra long to make up for it. And yeah…silver…what happened… (why I ask when I already know is beyong me). Keep reviewing guys! I love you all for it! Tschus!**


	47. Chapter 47

**GAH! I'm so sorry guys. –dives under bed and refuses to budge- but if its any consellation there's a perfectly good reason for this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed.**

**Twilightking: Everything! Mwa ha ha ha ha haaa!**

**Eptastic Girl: Good Twili! –pats Zant on the head- Epic Fail! OMG you uploaded! –faints- WAIT UP! –legs it after Eptasic Girl-**

**Flyer21: Something like that…Thanks! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter-**

**Grandshadowseal: Well…I don't want to ruin it for you.**

**Madlink007: Thanks! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter- **

**BTW this chapter marks the 300****th**** page! Woohoo!**

Link was first to wake. He looked down at Silver, she seemed peaceful. Carefully, Link slipped out from under the covers and pulled on a tunic and pants, folding his night clothes away. Deciding it was better to go barefoot, on silent feet, he tiptoed out the house. Climbing down the ladder, Link found Epona asleep in her stable behind the tree in which he made his home. As soon as he entered the stable, Epona's head turned to him.

"Morning!" she said.

Link smiled and patted her rump in greeting.

"Is she asleep?" Epona asked, gesturing to the house.

Link nodded as he undid the girth and unbuckled the martingale. Pulling it off the mare's back, he staggered under its weight. Flipping the girth strap and martingale over the seat of the saddle, he put it on the saddle horse for later cleaning. Sidling up to her left, Link undid the noseband and throat strap.

"Link, don't let Silver near any water please. Just until Zelda and Shad have finished researching." Epona said as he slipped the bridle off her. "Plegh!" Epona dropped the bit in his hand. "That needs a good clean by the way."

Looping the throat strap through the reins and buckling it, Link hung it on the peg above the saddle horse. He turned and surveyed the stable.

"This needs mucking doesn't it?" Epona said.

Link nodded.

"Right, I'll go get they hay; you start clearing out this lot."

Link nodded and left the stable, picking up the pitchfork that was leaning against the stable wall. He waved to Epona as she trotted down to Ordon. In her mouth was the little piece of wood saying:

Need hay, mucking out the stable. Thanks!

When they mucked out the stable, that was what they usually did, Epona would take the sign to Faldo and he would hitch a sled full of hay to her which she would then drag back to Link's house.

Link got to work, flipping the hay into another sled which they'd take back to Faldo afterwards to put on the compost heap in the corner of his ranch.

Epona happily trotted through the village. Most people were asleep or having breakfast and the absence of the children meant the village didn't come alive until around mid-morning. It felt good to be home, to resume their daily lives. The past two years seemed like only a dream now, the only proof of its existence were the missing children who would be home soon and the scars left behind, but even those were beginning to fade. The white hairs that marked the scars on Epona's chestnut coat were only visible when carefully examined and Silver's scars were also hidden. Silver…what had happened?

Faldo's ranch was as quiet as usual. Picking up a canter, she leapt over the fence and pranced happily. It had been so long since she'd last done that. The goats all looked at her, slightly annoyed. Epona flicked her tail at them and trotted over to the barn where she could see Faldo working. She brayed to get his attention.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why?" He exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, Epona…I though you were with Link…you know…saving the world."

Epona narrowed her eyes at him, didn't he hear Ganon's screams when Link skewered him on the master blade? Hadn't he heard all the commotion in the final battle in Hyrule Field? For Nayru's sake, there had been a giant unnatural storm!

"Moron"The mare muttered.

She dropped the wooden board in his hands.

"Hay? You mean hay hay?"

Epona stamped her foot.

"Yes hay! What other hay is there?" Of course, the rancher couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Ok, ok. Does that mean Link's here? He can help me with the goats then!"

Epona resisted the urge to kick him in the chest. Instead she swung her head from side to side.

"No? Oh…"Faldo looked crestfallen

(**300****th**** page**)

She nudged the board.

"Ok, I'll go get the hay."

By the time Epona trotted back to the stable, Link had already finished the sun had fully risen.

"Sorry about the wait, Faldo was being a dunce."

Link nodded and unhitched the sled, attaching the one full of dirty hay instead.

"To the compost heap?"

Link nodded. He started laying down the new hay down while Epona trotted back to Faldo's ranch.

They finished around mid-morning going on mid-day. Link unhitched the sled and stored it in the storage cupboard built into the side of the stable.

With a sigh, Link leaned against Epona, burying his head in her mane. He was tired beyond comprehension, mentally more than physically. Epona closed her eyes, his memories would start coming back soon, then what would she do?

However, they were interrupted by a frightened yowl from the house. Link looked towards it, Silver must've woken up. Waving good bye to the mare, he climbed the ladder and entered the house. Silver was cowering in the corner under the table. Closing the door behind him, Link knelt down and beckoned her forward. Tail tucked beneath her and ears back. Link held his hand out. Silver's ears pricked forward and she pushed her head into it. He understood her unspoken speech, she didn't want to be alone, not again. Giving the wolfos a reassuring hug, he went about making breakfast.

Life went on like this for a good couple of weeks. Link couldn't leave the house while Silver was awake, it frightened her too much. So, the only time Link could leave to stretch his legs was during t he night when Silver had long since fallen asleep. Slipping into his wolf form, he would sneak out and with Epona roam the forests and race around and generally have a good time. An owl would keep watch over the wolfos in case she woke and Link needed to come back. At the paling of the sky, he and Epona would return and Link would be trapped indoors all day. By this time, the villagers had heard of Link's return, but at Rusl's command, did not approach his house so therefore did not see him at all.

It had been three weeks since Link, Epona and Silver had arrived in Ordon. It was the middle of the night and Link and Epona were playing hide and seek with the forest animals. So far, the deer were winning, who had returned to the forest after fleeing before the monster invasion. Link had found the best hiding spot ever, in a v-shaped tunnel under a giant tree. Best of all, the tunnel stretched upwards into the tree so he could escape up the top.

"LINK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Epona called.

"HEY LINK!" A fox called.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" A dusty brown stag cried with stubby horns called.

Link chuckled from within his tunnel. Ha, in their faces.

Falcon flew over the trees, searching for the familiar shape of the wolf. Spying him through the hollow tree he gave a cry and swooped down.

"Link! Link!" He cried.

Link growled, can't he see they were playing hide and seek.

"Found you Link!" A dark red stoat cried, running down the tunne.

Link growled at Falcon, so much for winning hide and seek.

"Don't give me that. Rusl sent me to tell you that the children are will be back in the evening."

Link stopped growling and cocked his head.

"Aaron's bringing them."

The wolf nodded.

"Link! Sun'll be up soon!" A crow said.

Link whined, the haunted look returning to his eyes. He gave a forlorn bark and loped away through the forest. The animals watched him go, Falcon flapped onto Epona's back.

"What's wrong?"

"He…blames himself for what happened to Silver. It still haunts him…" she explained.

"Oh…poor thing…"

Link changed back into a hylian mid stride and climbed up the rungs. Slipping back into bed he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"LINK! LINK WAKE UP FOR DIN'S SAKE!"

Link groaned and rolled over. He yelped in surprise as his face impacted the floor. Cracking open a eye he looked across the floor and groaned. His face hurt.

"LINK! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

Silver whimpered from under the bed.

Getting up, Link peered out the window. Ilia was standing at the bottom of the ladder.

"Don't tell me you just got up."

Link flashed her a mischevious smile.

"Get down here." Ilia growled.

Link shook his head, pointing over his shoulder.

"What? Oh, is she?"

Link's face fell. Ilia looked away.

"Do you want me to bring some waffles up? I know you like them."

Link nodded. Ilia smiled at him.

"I'll see you around. Oh yeah, and Rusl says hi!"

Link gave her a half-hearted smile and left the window. Silver, sensing his sadness whined and poked her head out from under the bed. He smiled and rubbed her head. Then, putting some herbs into a kettle of water, hung it over the fire. Silver sat down by a chair, her wide bloodshot eyes staring at Link. With a laboured sigh, he sat down and withdrew his ocarina. Closing his eyes, he let the song waft from the ocarina. Its echoey song reverberated through the air. The melody fell over and over, tumbling through the notes, its healing properties soothing Silver's pain. That's all she seemed to feel nowadays, a deep maddening pain coiled inside her, growing in intensity with each passing day. Link's song soothed the pain for her, taking it away for a while. But what Silver's shattered mind could not understand, was that a song of healing as powerful as that, was like a parasite, feeding off the spirit song of its player.

Silver hummed as the song took away her pain, transferring it to Link instead. Even a moment without the pain was bliss.

"Link! LINK!" Ilia cried.

Link stopped playing, standing up, he groped for a support as the world decided to do a pirouette, worthy of Zant himself. He dug the heel ofhis hand into his eyes, screwing them shut. Silver yelped as the pain started again.

"LINK?"

Opening his eyes, he went to the window.

"I brought the waffles. Hey, are you ok?"

Link nodded. She scrutinised him.

"Your kettle's been boiling for the past five minutes."

Link yelped and ran inside to take the kettle off the water.

"Right, I'm coming up!"

Oh no! Link rushed to lock the door, but he was still unsteady from the song's effects. Ilia was in before he could even get to the door. Silver yowled and dove under the bed, confused by the pain.

"Link? Silver?" Ilia said, concern in his face, putting the steaming waffles down.

Link was leaning against the table, hand massaging his head. The song had taken more out of him this time; Silver's pain was getting much worse.

Ilia's eyes fell on Silver.

"Silver?"

Crouching down, she held out her hands. Silver whimpered and backed away further, her eyes darted to Link. He gave a nod. Cautiously, she put a paw forward.

"There's a good girl…" Ilia soothed.

Silver padded forward and sniffed Ilia's hand. Slowly, Ilia scratched Ilia's chin. The wolfos' tail started wagging.

"Link…she's in pain."

He nodded and picking up his ocarina began to play. The falling melody whispered in the wolfos' ear, picking up the pain and wafting it back to Link. He felt his strong battle-hardened spirit song warping into the twisted healing song. His scars began to burn as Silver's pain coursed through his veins. Around him, the mist tried to cluster, tried to stop him playing. It remembered what happened last time, the last time the hero played the song for another's sake, the last time the song absorbed a spirit song.

Suddenly Link collapsed.

"LINK!" Ilia cried.

Silver yowled and dove back under the bed. Ilia rushed over to him, throwing the ocarina away.

"EPONA! EPONA! GET ULI!" She cried out.

But the mare wasn't outside, maybe if she had been she would've stopped Link. No, she was with Aaron catching up on the castle gossip.

In the forest, a doe by the name of Xylia heard Ilia's cry. Her head jerked up.

"GET ULI! LINK'S HURT!"

The doe flickered her ears. Link? Hurt? She leapt into a gallop, racing out of the forest. On fleet hooves she darted past Link's house and into Ordon instinct screamed in her sensitive ears. Ignoring it, the doe skidded to a halt outside Uli's house. Rearing, she rammed her hooves into the door.

"What in Din's name?"

Rusl opened the door and nearly had his head kicked off as the doe reared.

She flicked her ears and gestured with her head to Uli.

"Uh…darling?"

Uli came to the door.

The doe grabbed Uli's tunic and pulled.

"I'll be right back dear!" Uli said as she pulled away.

The doe ran down the path and turned round to wait for Uli.

"Is something wrong?"

The deer gestured with her head to Link's house.

"Link? What's wrong?"

The doe ran a little further on and stopped, she pranced on the stop. Uli, sensing the doe's impatience Uli started to run. Quickly thanking the doe, she climbed up the ladder and into Link's house. There was a scrabbling of claws as Silver tried to get further under the bed. She didn't understand, why did it hurt? Why was Link no playing? Why wasn't he moving? What was the grey stuff? Who were all these people?

"What happened?" Uli asked, kneeling down next to the unconscious boy.

"I don't know, he just collapsed."

Outside, the doe listened as Uli started preparing the the herbs. Good, now to find Epona. The galloped back to Ordon village, racing through it before its inhabitants had even realised she was there. Entering Faldo's ranch, she quickly located the mare without checking her stride. The doe skidded to a halt in front of Epona who had ceased her conversation with Aaron to look at her.

"Link…he collapsed." The doe explained.

"What happened?" Epona demanded, turning on the doe.

"I don't know, I just heard the girl human calling for help."

Before she'd even finished her sentence.

Epona galloped back through Ordon village, forcing Jaggle to throw himself into the river or be trampled by the mare.

He surfaced and spat out a stream of water.

"What in Din's name has got into the animals?"

Epona stopped outside Link's house and rearing up; tried to peer through the open door.

"LINK!"

She couldn't see much, but it was enough. Link lying on the floor, the ocarina lying where Ilia had thrown it, the barely audible song of his spirit. Coming back on all fours, she pranced in confusion. What to do? Her eyes fell on the scaffolded Hyrule Castle just about visible over the trees. Zelda would know what to do.

The mare leapt into a gallop, hurtling to Hyrule Castle with unnatural speed.

Between them, Uli and Ilia managed to get Link onto the bed. Ilia put an ear to his chest.

"He's barely breathing."

"Do you know what happened?" Uli asked as she rummaged around in the boy's cupboards in search of the neccasary herbs.

"I'm not sure, when I came up, he didn't look well. Really pale and weak. I told him Silver was in pain and he started to play that ocarina. Then he suddenly collapsed." Ilia blinked back tears.

"Anything else? Was there anything strange?" Uli asked.

"No, I don't think so…except, it was really odd, I cut my finger in the wagon this morning but, when Link started playing, it healed."

Uli nodded, it didn't make complete sense, but maybe it held some importance.

"Where's Silver?"

Ilia pointed to the basement where Silver had disappeared when they'd put Link on the bed.

"Alright, can you boil these."

Uli handed Ilia a handful of different herbs. With a nod, the girl got to work.

Epona clattered into the castle courtyard where Zelda had moved following the completion of the lower levels. It wasn't difficult to the kick the doors open and burst into the hall. The mare climbed the stairs inside the castle and kicked open the door to the recently restored library. Zelda and Shad looked up from the papers they were poring over.

"Link…collapsed…Silver…healing…" Epona panted.

Zelda stood up and walked up to the mare, taking her chestnut head in her hands.

"Calm down, tell me what happened?"

"I was with Aaron…Ilia called for help…doe told me…Link collapsed…barely breathing…song gone…ocarina…healing…Silver scared…pain worse…" Epona explained, her mind seizing up in panic.

Zelda nodded.

"I'll be right back Shad!"

She swung onto Epona's back.

"Ok, let's go!"

Ilia soaked the flannel again and wringing it out, laid it over Link's forehead. He was burning up fast, and there was a strange music coming from the ocarina. Scary and dangerous, like the moblins outside Impaz's door. No matter where they put the instrument, it would always return to the table uncomfortably near Link. Downstairs, Silver was yowling. Uli had left to go and get more herbs from her house. The whole forest was silent, as if waiting for something. Outside, she heard the thunder of hooves and Ilia was siddenly reminded of the day when the moblins had attacked them in the spring. Ilia screamed and covered her hands with her ears. Downstairs, Silver's yowl upped in volume.

"Link?"

Zelda entered the house, she hurried over to Ilia and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, calm down. It's all right."

Ilia stopped screaming, instead she broke down in a flood of tears. Zelda patiently waited for the sobs to subside.

"Better?"

Ilia nodded and let go of Zelda. Downstairs, Silver's yowling had decreased into a high pitched wail.

"That music?" Zelda took in Link's condition. "Ilia, what was Link doing before he collapsed."

"He…he was playing that song on the ocarina for Silver." Ilia pointed to the ocarina. "Oh Din."

The ocarina was glowing a deep violet.

Zelda stared at it and in her hands a ball of light formed. With controlled fury, she threw it at the ocarina. The purple light was smothered and the ocarina was lifted into the air. The light bleached the ocarina white and a scream was emitted from the instrument as the dark light exploded and disappeared.

The music stopped, as did Silver's wailing. Instead, a different piece of music took over, it was barely audible and recquired intense concentration to be heard but it was there; it was the song Link always howled.

Zelda put a hand on Link's forehead, on his hand, the triforce glowed faintly. Mist rolled along the floor of the house.

"You clever little so and so." Zelda muttered.

"Huh? Will he be ok?" Ilia asked, leaning forward to look at Link's face.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a nap."

Ilia let out the breath she realised she'd been holding. She looked at Link, his face was peaceful and his breathing deep and even. Whatever Zelda had done, it had worked.

"What…was that?"

Zelda turned to face her.

"That was the Song of Healing. Many years ago, Link's ancestor locked a powerful evil using this song. But it seems a part of the evil lived on the song, when Link used it, it sapped his spirit in order to use it to resurrect itself. The Song of Healing was originnaly used to heal major wounds in the place of herbs and potions. However, it only works within packs, in the sense that only a family not neccasarily related can use it to heal others within that same family. Or at least, that's what the books say."

Ilia's eyes fell on Link.

"Do you think he knew? About the song?"

Zelda followed her gaze to the sleeping boy.

"Probably, not completely, but enough to know it wouldn't do him any good to keep using it."

"But I don't get it, why would he use it when he knew it would hurt him?" Ilia asked.

"He blames himself for what happened to Silver. He thinks it's his responsibility to deal with her pain, no matter the cost."

Ilia was seeing him in a whole new light. She had always bullied and shouted at him for letting his animal friends get hurt, yet all this time he'd really cared. She'd never really noticed why he was hurt the most, why it was him who always ended up in a hospital bed.

"What…happened to Silver?"

Zelda sighed and she hung her head.

"We don't know for sure, Shad and I are working on it. All we know was that a month after Link left-"

"left, what do you mean left?" Ilia growled.

"He left Hyrule Town to change all the monsters back into animals and plants, he went on his own." Zelda explained. "Anyway, a month after he left, Silver collapsed while we were working on restoring the castle. When she woke up, she was in constant pain and it well…drove her insane. We couldn't get a message Link, he moved around too much. She wouldn't let us near her, all we know is, she collapsed when a water pipe burst nearby."

Zelda hung her head. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

A few days later found Link still in bed and Silver refusing to come out of the basement nor go near anyone who went down. Zelda had to return to Hyrule Castle to continue her research, though she made Ilia promise to let her know as soon as he woke. Rusl and Uli and the other villagers visited as often as they could, but it was Ilia who never left nor Link's nor Silver's side.

Link groaned, screwing his eyes tight befre daring to open them. He had a splitting headache and felt as weak as water but otherwise was perfectly fine. It was evening when he woke up. Sitting up, he saw Ilia asleep on the sofa. A smile touched his lips, it was nice to know she cared.

Link climbed out of bed, careful to give his head time to adjust to movement. Downstairs he heard a whimper. Silver…

The teen grabbed the lantern on the sideboard and climbed down the ladder into the dark room. Sitting in the corner of the room was Silver. Link lit the lantern, spilling warm orange light across the floorboards. Silver whined and hid further. Respectful of her, he turned down the light and sat in the centre of the room.

Silver padded forward, drawn by his familiar scent.

"…Li…nk…" She said.

It was the first thing he'd heard her say dince he'd left.

"…Li…nk…pa…ck…"

A sad smile passed across Link's face. He held out his hand for Silver to come. She backed away. Link sighed. He needed to speak to her. The mist surrounded him, Silver whimpered but didn't run. Link returned to his wolf form. He sat in the centre of the light of the lantern.

"…Li…nk…why…does…it…hu…rt…?"

The wolf whined and beckoned the wolfos forward.

Silver's shattered mind remembered. It remembered when the wolf found her in the cold, when it always hurt. He took away the hurt. The wolf always took away the hurt.

She padded into the light. Link had to bite back a yelp. Silver stared straight past him. Thick, plated growths covered her eyes and protruded all over her body. The wolf whined to her and Silver padded forward, sitting down next to him. She leant heavily on him, as if he was the tree angainst the flood. Link lay down, Silver following suit. She put her head on the floor underneath and lay close. He stayed there; keeping watch over her while she slept. That night, no growth dared break the skin for fear of alerting the wolf to what lay inside her.

**And that's all folks!**


	48. Chapter 48

**CLarky just got Super Smash Brothers Brawl and it took all her willpower to tear herself from the Wii. He..he… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed. You be awesome people. I'M SO SORRY, BUT SILVER WILL GET BETTER SOON. Please don't hurt me…**

**Eptastic Girl: Thanks! YAY! ^-^ -Ilia cowers in fear and dives under a rock-**

**Grandshadowseal: I'm sorry…please don't hurt me…Silver will get better soon…**

**TriFanoCouRage: All will be explained in due course.**

**Gorjira Geek: Yeah, Majora just doesn't know when to give up. **

It had been a week since Link head learnt of the growths on Silver's body. The wolfos spent all her time in the basement, shunning the light. Most of the time, she was asleep, waking during the night and begging for food. She still wasn't allowed water, Zelda was very strict on that. With Silver now confined to a cot, Link never his house, preferring to spend all his time with Silver either playing her lullabies or generally keeping her company. Nothing would the tempt the boy out, not even waffles.

"Link!" Ilia called.

There was no reply.

The girl looked around his house; it hadn't at all changed since she had last been. She peered down the basement hatch.

"Link?"

A pair of shining eyes peered from the darkness.

"Link, please come up."

The eyes disappeared as he turned his head. Ilia sighed and sat down on the edge of the hatch. Zelda had forbidden anyone but Link to go down, in case whatever it was was contagious. Link shouldn't have been down there either, but no matter what anyone said, the boy would still be with the wolfos.

The door opened and closed. Ilia turned to see Colin walking over to her.

"How's Link?" He asked.

"Stubborn as ever."

There was no growl of protest from below, something Ilia missed.

"I got a letter for him."

Colin handed the white envelope to Ilia. The girl turned it over in her hands. It was bordered with a silver pattern depicting fish and coral. Opening it, Ilia withdrew the letter. She read it out loud for Link to hear.

"Dear Link. It's been a long time since I last saw you, though I have heard much of your travels. Thanks to you, Zora's Domain is safe as am I. I have heard of Silver's condition, and my physicians believe they may have something to help her. For I am in her debt as I am yours. Therefore I invite you, Silver and the children with whom I spent my days in Kakariko to visit me in Zora's domain. Yours sincerely. King Ralis."

There was a whine downstairs, it was answered by a smaller weaker one.

"You hear that Link? Ralis might be able to cure Silver!"

"I'll go tell mum and the others." Colin said, running back out.

Ilia looked down at the letter in her hands, this was wonderful. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

That next morning found Epona hitched to a cart. Hylian Link was carrying Silver over to the wooden carrier, swatched in thick woollen blankets. Gently, he laid her down in the corner so that she would be behind him when he rode.

"Wh-ere…we…go-ing…" Silver whimpered.

Link shushed her gently and stroked her forehead. With Silver settled, he mounted Epona. Colin, Beth, Ilia and Talo piled into the cart. Their parents stood clustered round the cart, seeing their chidren off.

"Take good care of them Link."

"Be a good boy for Link now." Pergie said to Talo.

"Watch how you go." Faldo told Link.

Link gave him a lopsided smile. Then with a tap of his heels, Epona trotted away from Link's house and out into Faron Woods.

"Link, I don't like this." Epona said.

The mare looked back at him. He wore the hero's tunic, yet there didn't seem to be anything heroic about him. His hair was matted and dirty as was his skin. And he was thin, very thin. The hylian hadn't eaten in days and he wasn't thinking about his own health. Silver's sickness was destroying him, inside and out.

He ignores her, choosing instead to stare straight ahead. Behnd him in the wagon, Ilia watched him. She saw a pale white scar running down his neck. How many more scars would he have to bear before he could rest? Her eyes fell on Silver, hiding under the blankets. Before both of them could rest?

Usaully shy deer cantered alongside the cart, peering inquisitively at Link's pack. The doe that had called Uli sidled up to Epona.

"How is he?" She asked.

The mare sighed.

"I just don't know, he refused to leave his house for a week. I doubt he ate at all during that time. I'm worried about him Xyl, but he won't let me help." The mare gave a forlorn nicker, her head hanging low.

Since the incident with the Song of Healing, Xylia and Epona had grown close. The doe comforting the distraught horse.

"You've been there since the beginning Epona, he needs you more than anyone. He's a grown wolf now, he needs to make his own path."

"I know that Xyl, but I can't lose him. He's the last, if he dies, we all do. And…" she trailed off.

"The promise?" Xylia asked.

"I promised his family I'd protect him, and look at him. I'm an awful guardian."

"Don't say that Epona, you're the most dedicated, faithful guardian I've ever met. You've cared for him like a son, how can anyone ask for any more."

"I know that, but no matter how hard I try, he always ends up hurt."

"Epona, he's the hero, his purpose is to protect others. He will always get hurt, but as long as those he protects are safe, he will always stand up."

The mare looked at the doe.

"I just wish things were like the old days."

"I know Epona, we all do. But we can't keep looking back and wishing for the past. All we can do is pray for the furture and take it as it comes. That's all we can do."

Epona looked at the ground.

"I guess so."

The forest began to thin, giving way to the entrance to Hyrule Field.

"See you later Epona. Have fun!" Xylia called, breaking away.

"Thanks!" The mare called in reply as she trotted past the lantern shop and into the gorge between the forest and South Hyrule Field.

It took them the rest of the day to reach Zora's domain. By the time Epona trotted into the shimmering throne room, the sun was setting, turning the shimmering blue stone blood red.

King Ralis stood from his throne.

"Link, you came." He said.

The teen smiled and waved before dismounting from Epona.

"Hey, how've you been Ralis!" Talo cried, jumping down from the wagon.

"Talo! Its been a while."

"Yeah, and you haven't grown an inch!" he teased, poking his tongue out.

Ralis' face screwed into a pout, it was true. Talo was now taller than him.

"I'm king here, remember that!" he retorted.

Link rolled his eyesm there was going to be a lot of this.

"Ralis! How are you?" Ilia said, walking up to him.

"ILIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The zora king ran over and hugged the girl. The guards flinched in surprise.

"I missed you too. How's my little zora prince?"

"I'm a king now!" He corrected.

Ilia patted him on the head.

"And a wonderful king you are."

Ralis beamed at her.

One of the zora ministers coughed politely. Prince Ralis pulled away.

"Oh right, Rivan here will show you to your rooms. We can talk in the morning."

A blue-grey zora walked up to Link and nodded. The hylian nodded back and retrieved Silver from the wagon. Beth climbed down as well, hiding sheepishly behind Colin. She still had a crush on Ralis.

Epona shook off the harness and stepped out of the yoke. Then they all followed Rivan to their accomidation. Ralis looked at the bundle of the blankets. A bony paw fell out from the blankets, covered in exoskeleton plates and barbs. Ralis gasped, his hand flying to his mother's talisman.

"Sweet Nayru." He whimpered.

Link lay Silver down in the coral cot. He was sharing a room with Talo and Colin. Next door were Beth, Ilia and Epona.

"Link…it hurt…so…much…gi-ve…me…wa-ter…"

He whimpered and stroked her face gentley. He couldn't do that, Zelda's orders.

He got out his ocarina and played a soothing lullaby. One that reflected the nature of the water and the people that lived there.

The wolfos drifted off to sleep, allowing Link himself to get some shut eye himself. The hylian went out like a light.

In Hyrule Castle, Zelda and Shad were poring over books. Well, Zelda mostly, Shad had fallen asleep and she felt too guilty to wake him up. The letter of Link's depature sat on her desk. She prayed the zora's knew more than she did.

Suddenly, a soft gold light filled the room. Zelda shielded her eyes and looked at the centre of the light. A gold spirit wolf sat there, looking at her.

"Who…who are you?" the princess demanded.

THe wolf didn't answer, instead it trotted over to the bookshelf and pawed a book down. It landed open a page. The wolf turned its gaze on Zelda, its ruby eyes boring into hers.

Then the light faded and the wolf was gone.

Zelda got up and walked over to the fallen book. Curious, she picked the book up. Her cerulean eyes widened with shock as she read what was on its pages.

"SHAD! SHAD WAKE UP!"

The scholar bolted upright.

"Where's the fire?" he exclaimed, confused.

The princess threw the book on the table and ran outside.

Vaulting onto Zoran's back, Zelda galloped towards Zora's domain. Overhead, a storm broke and rain poured down in torrents.

In Zora's Domain, Silver had woken up. Link slept in the cot beside her, but she ignored him. Instead, she walked out of the door and walked towards the centre of the domain. A fence ringed the balcony corridor that overlooked the waterfall and the main pool of Zora's Domain. Rain poured down into the pool. Silver climbed onto the fence, and fell.

**Ok, another horribley short chapter. But I'm knackered and school's just broken up for half term so there'll be more updates next week. YAY HALF TERM! –flops and dies- Keep reviewing guys and I promise you'll know what's wrong with Silver next chapter. –dies again-**


	49. Chapter 49

**I may have mentioned this but I LOVE HALF TERM. And yeah, please don't kill me anyone. I'm too young to die...TT^TT Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed. You be awesome people. **

**The Twilight King: HELP! –cowers under rock-**

**Gojira Geek: He's an evil dude.**

**Eptastic Girl: Hello, oumpf –her cat sits in front of the screen and she can't see- ikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkcxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx My cat says hello. ZANT! What have I told you about stealing! Can't wait can't wait! –runs round in impatient circles- I'm proud of you. –follows Eptastic Girl in search of the missing horse-**

**Flyer21: I'm sorry but all will be revealed now. Well, I say all…**

**Spy of Influence: Yep, most people use a glass, Silver jumps in a lake. It works. Thanks! –the cupcake disappears in a matter of seconds- Nom! Thank-you!**

**Grandshadowseal: Dun dun duuuunnnn! **

**Sparxthehdgehog: I'm sorry! TT^TT Thanks! I'm glad you like him. **

**Anonymous: Yeah! Though my friend stole it. Did I do something wrong?**

**So many reviews! ^-^ -grins like a mad hatter and does a happy dance-**

Link groaned in his sleep and rubbed his eyes. His instincts were ringing like hell's bells. Groggily, he sat up and looked at Silver's cot. It was empty. The teen leapt out of bed. This was bad. Outside, he heard a splash. Pulling on his zora armour, Link ran outside to the balcony. There was a white bloom on the surface of the lake. No.

Pulling down the helmet, he leapt from the balcony after Silver.

Zelda bent low over Zoran's neck, rain pelted down, blurring her vision. The stallion was soaked and so was she. The field was now a mud bath and Zoran kept slipping. Zelda was cursing herself. She had only learnt how to warp home, she had no way of getting to Zora's domain quick enough.

"Princess!"

Over head, a seagull circled.

"Silver! The lake! Hurry!"

Zoran put on an extra burst of speed, fear lending him new strength.

Link dove into the water, barely making a splash. Through filmed eyes, he scanned the dark water. There was no sign of Silver. A dark cloud rolled around him. Link swam frantically, searching for the wolfos. Suddenly, something hard and scaly sent him flying. With a strangled cry, he was thrown out of the water. Link impacted on the cliff face with a sickening thud.

Epona bolted awake. Something was wrong. Getting up, nudged Ilia awake. Then while the girl got herself up, Epona trotted out to the balcony. What met her eyes was a horrendous sight. The mare reared and screamed in fear and horror.

Zelda heard Epona's scream. Zoran too heard it for his stride lengthened and he struggled to gain more speed. Mud was flying around them, kicked by his hooves, splattering both horse and rider.

Zelda closed her eyes and prayed, prayed to the goddesses to buy her more time.

Eponas scream snapped Link awake. With a groan, he staggered to his feet. He climbed up the ridge and looked down into the water. He backed away in horror.

Silver was thrashing on the surface, her mouth open in a strangled scream. The cloud around her, was dark blood. Around her, long armoured snake-like tendrils thrashed. Trying to break fre from inside her.

Zelda couldn't get the images out of her head. She knew what was wrong with Silver and it horrified her. The thing inside her was a demon parasite. The cut Silver had received on her face from the fight with the demon horses had acted as an opening for one of the horse's hairs to get inside. Now inside her, it begun to to grow. The bigger it grew, the more it would crush her organs and soon run out of space. When that happened, it would begin to break through the skin and as it reached the end of its growth cycle, drive Silver to water. Once in the water, it would break free from inside, where it would destroy the one it ordered to and drown Silver in the process.

Link could only watch as Silver was thrown around by the…the thing as it crawled from inside her. There was blood everywhere, staining the water the colour of dark wine.

The creature finally flicked its tail free of Silver, throwing her into the mother and child rocks. She floated there by the pier.

Link snarled, around him, the mist shimmered. It also shimmered around Epona, then in a ghostly cloud it darted to Silver. The mist surrounded her, keeping her together as much as possible. But it would only buy time. Link felt it struggle to keep the wolfos breathing, she didn't have long.

The creature reared up out of the water, it was giant, 30 times Silver's size. Its head was a grotesque teethed hole with mandibles on four sides. It had no recongisable eyes, but black dots covered its head. On its tail was a vicious looking hooked barb with a serrated edge. Its body was covered in plated armour the colour of dark swamp sludge. Its head snapped towards the hero. It threw back its head and roared, around it, the water's swirled into whirpool and mini tsumanis. Link risked a quick glance at Silver, the waves had washed her up on the pier. He just prayed Ilia could get to him in time.

The parasite shrieked and slapped its tail into the hill. Pulling his mask over his face, Link leapt into the water. Behind him, the area where he'd been standing was reduced to rubble. The parasite swiped his tail at him. Not good. Link dove down, narrowly missing the spiked barb. The wave created however, sucked Link in. The parasite dove forward, catching Link in the chest. It swam down, Link trapped in the mandibles of its mouth. The armour was holding out against the teeth for now…for now…

Ilia saw Link disappear under the monster's attack. Epona was rearing in fright, completely spooked. Collin and the other children were hiding in their rooms.

"No…this can't be happening…"

Ralis ran up to Ilia.

"Ilia! What's going on?" he asked.

His eyes took in the blood in the water, Epona's fear, Silver's body and the frightened screams from below in one quick sweep of the area.

"I don't know…Epona woke me…I heard her scream…then…I saw Silver…that…that thing came out of her."

She pointed to the faint shadow of the parasite.

The prince nodded.

"Where's Silver?"

Ilia pointed to the mother and child rocks. Ralis turned to the zora soldiers behind him.

"Go down and protect her. Don't try to move her, we don't know how badly she's hurt." He turned back to Ilia. "Where's Link?"

"That thing attacked him…he went under…"

Ralis nodded.

"Uh…Prince Ralis…"

The young zora turned to see Collin, he had the master sword in its scabbard and the double clawshot.

"They were by his bed."

Ralis' face blanched.

"If they're here, then…what's Link fighting with?"

The answer to that of course, was nothing. He was pinned to the lake bed by a giant armoured parasite, held down by its serrated mandibles while it tried to gore his stomach open, with no weapon. He was so deep under water, turning into a wolf was suicide, and alert the zoras to his secret. Not good either. Link snarled and tried to worm his legs under the creature's head to try and push it off. His arms were uselessy pinned to his body by the mandibles. Any time soon, the armour would give way and he would either drown or be mauled or both. Neither really appealed to him.

The crushing weight of the parasite was squeezing the air out of his lungs. Link couldn't get enough air and he could feel the teeth now, pressing against his stomach. Spots began to dance before his eyes.

Suddenly, the creature screamed and let go of Link. It reared its head up, realsing him and turned to face some unknown opponent. Shaking his head to clear his vision of spots, he swam back out of the way.

"Link!" He turned to see a Zora knight swim up to him. "Here, courtesy of King Ralis and the children."

Link took the clawshots and sword from him. Perfect, now the odds were even.

He nodded is thanks to the zora, and with a powerful kick of his legs, swam in pursuit of the parasite.

For the moment, the zora soldiers were keeping the parasite occupied. However, they were no match for it and they knew it.

The parasite drew back its head to maul a trapped zora when suddenly, its head was wrenched back. Something heavy hit into its head. Then, pain exploded in its head as something very sharp was drived between the protective plates on its body and into the soft skin underneath. It shrieked and thrashed. On its head, Link stabbed down again, and again and again. The parasite bucked, knocking Link off. With a spin, it smacked Link in the chest, sending him flying out of the water. He thudded into the cliff face behind the waterfall with a strangled cry. Link snarled against the pain and pushed himself off the cliff. He fell back into the water, shuddering as the water seeped into his wounds.

Link fired his clawshot again, pulling himself onto the parasite's back. With a cry of rage, he stabbed underneath its armour. The creature threw him off. It swiped with its tail, but Link was ready this time, with his clawshot, he moved to the other end of the lake before the tail could hit him. Using the clawshot, he pulled himself to the parasite's back and dealt another devastating attack. The parasite knocked him off. However, instead of trying to knock Link out of the water, using its tail, it hooked Link, its hook digging into his back and spun him round in the water. Link cried out, thrashing like a fish on a hook. In a devastating last attack, the parasite smashed him into the ground. Link didn't move. The creature grabbed Link in its mandibles and swam up out of the water.

Up in the safety of the balcony, Ilia saw the parasite break the surface of the water. Epona reared and screamed ears flat against her skull. With a strangled sob, Ilia realised why the mare was screaming. Link was trapped in the insect's mandibles and worst of all, he wasn't struggling. Not even moving.

The parasite dove back into the water, using its weight to crush Link against its mouth. Its teeth tore through the armour, tearing lines across his exposed chest. They both rammed into the ground. The parasite swam up again and dove, more deep lines were scored across the hero's chest. When the parasite went for a third time, it was stopped mid air.

Zelda stood on one of the islands, hand outstretched before her. A blue glow emanated from her hand. Around the parasite, shimmering blue chains held it up.

"Let. Him. Go." Zelda snarled.

The parasite screamed and thrashed.

"I said: Let. Him. Go."

THe parasite screamed in protest and bucked. Zelda tightened her hand into a fist. The parasite shrieked in agony but refused to let go. Suddenly, a light arrow materialised in front of it and rammed it in the throat. With a strangled shriek it spat Link out.

The hero, barely awake, managed to slowly back flip and land on the mother rock, knealt down. The parasite shrieked and advanced towards him. With an angry snarl, he fired his clawshot at its head. The chain pulled him towards it. As he went flying towards the parasite, Link drew his sword. He landed on its head and drove his sword into the largest black eye on the parasite's head. It shrieked and thrashed, its tail beginning to explode into ash. With a shrill scream, it leapt into the air and exploded, showering anyone near the lake in ash. Link landed on an island and let the mist change him into a wolf. Link's eyes fell on Silver. With a despaired whine, he noticed the mist had left her. On shaky legs, he ran over to her. He nudged her head gently, whining. No response. Zelda held her hand over the wolfos, she couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly, golden light filled the domain. Link snarled, protecting Silver. A woman dressed in green with long forest green hair loosely tied in two pony tails and the rest of it left hanging. She wore a mid-length green skirt and half sleeved top. She knealt by Link and embraced him.

"Shhhh, its ok."

Link's wounds glowed green and closed. Leaving no scar, except the sun shaped bloom on his chest caused by the insect's mandibles. A pale scar was left on his skin, even the fur in the area was peppered white.

On his paw, the triforce pulsated franticallyas if it couldn't believe what was happening. Another woman, with long blue hair dressed in a long pale blue dress walked over to Zelda.

"You have done well. But there is yet more for you to learn."

Zelda looked down.

"I'm sorry, I…I was too late."

The woman shook her head, and opened her arms. Zelda accepted the hug and sobbed softly into the other woman's shoulder.

The third women, dark skinned with fiery red hair tied in a high pony tail and dressed in a short red dress knealt by Silver.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She whispered.

She put a hand on Silver's chest, a long curved gash where the parasite had burst from. The other hand, her left hand held Silver's left paw. Above them, a single triangle spun, glowing red. Silver's wounds began to glow bright red and close. The triforce floated above Silver's paw and gently lay down on it, fusing with the canine's body. Once it was absorbed, a triforce symbol flashed on her paw. The red woman smiled and blew on the wolfos' face.

"Look after them, your power is needed."

The woman stood and gestured for the others to follow. Then they disappeared.

Silver's eyes flickered and she whined.

Link yelped and ran over to her. Crouchin gnext to her, he helped her stand.

"What happened?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Link? You're back!"

The wolf yelped in surprise, he'd been back for ages.

"Come on you two, bed."

Link nodded, he changed back into a hylian and picked Silver up, despite her protests.

Up in the balcony Epona trotted over.

"Silver! Link!"

She nuzzled the wolfos and hugged Link in her own horsey way.

"LINK!"

Ilia stormed over to him.

"How dare you nearly die! You scared us all half to death! You inconsiderate little nothing!" She then burst into tears and fled.

Link stared after her blinking, not quite grasping what just happened.

Link carried Silver into the room Ralis had given them and set her down on the bed.

"Link?" The teen cocked his head. "I missed you."

The hero smiled, he had missed her too.

Zelda, using her power as princess, forbade anyone from talking to Link or Silver until the morning. Both had been through a great ordeal. Then Epona, using her power as an alpha mare, ordered Zelda to go to sleep. No-one argued. Scary mares are scary.

**Who can guess who the ladies were? If you can't then…buggar… And look, Silver's better! See! She didn't die, can't say the same for Pat the Parasite though. He got owned! Anways, please don't kill me and keep reviewing! –hides behind a now healthy Silver, whimpering-**


	50. Chapter 50

**-hides under rock- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Spy of Influence: 50 chapters! Sweet Farore! I started this way back in the summer of last year I think. TT^TT 144,511 words…**

**Eptastic Girl: I feel sorry for Ganon, he got abandoned. Actually, scratch that, -laughs at him- He's a power-hungry murderous jerk who deserves it. Glad you did. –looks at Zant- I wouldn't do that again if I were you, she might get violent. –eyes Eptastic Girl's frying pan- very violent. Your cat has an awesome name. –removes her cat from her hair- Can't say the same for mine, they're more insane than I am. Hi Feather. –gives her a carrot- Where IS that pony? UMBRO! –waggles carrot in the hope he'll take the bait- HERE BOY!**

**Madlink007: -half crawls out from underneath the rubble and waves white flag- There is nothing I can say, other than I hope I can get out before he wakes up. **

**The Fire-Opal Rose: It works! You're welcome! He…he…bet no one saw THAT coming. –gets smashed into a hole by Madlink007's train car- Neither did I see this…-waves white flag- If I survive this then I will!**

**Flyer21: Yep! Right on! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, little kids can be annoying. Was trying to write my ODAHG chapter while a five-year-old sat on my lap drawing on my Ipad which I was holding in one hand. Lucky! Most of the kids my age stay away when the little ankle-biters have their break. I can never get away in time, they always find me…TT^TT That's sweet, its always nice to see a teacher again. **

**Madlink007: … -is dead-**

**Gojira Geek: You never know, don't rule out the possibility just yet. **

Link sat on the Child Rock, watching the children splash in the shadows. Silver was sitting on a blanket with Zelda and Iza on the bank. Ralis was playing with the children, his role as king momentarily forgotten. The hero sat there on the rocks, thinking over what the woman had said to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

What had she been apologising about? And the way she had chanted it, as if it was all she could say. His thoughts wondered to Silver. If not for Zelda, she would've died. He hadn't been strong enough.

"Link?"

He turned to see Epona standing on the pier.

"Don't beat yourself up about what happened. Everything turned out all right in the end, look at Silver, shes fine."

Link shook his head.

"Do you want her to remember what happened? The Song of Healing, the pain, the monster. Its best if she never learns of what happened. I just wish you could forget as well."

Link hung his head. If he'd been a better friend, none of this would've happened.

"Link. I know you blame yourself, but you're still learning. There's a lot of things about yourself you have to learn. That power makes you special, and some people want that power. People close to you will get hurt, but if you stay away, then they'll hurt even more. Haven't you learnt anything other this past year?"

Link didn't move.

"What that woman said to you, did she apologise?"

Link's head snapped to the mare.

"I thought so. She's a lot like you, you know. Beating herself up over things she had no control over, blaming herself for every little thing that happened. Maybe it's a courage thing…"

Link shrugged, not quite understanding.

"Anyways, why don't you go play with the children? Keep that face and next thing you know it'll be pouring with rain."

He chuckled, the mare always knew how to cheer him up. Taking off his tunic, he dove into the water, surfacing behind Ilia and kicking water at her, drenching her completely.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

The mare smiled, he was such a puppy at times.

In a dark cave, hidden in the bowels of the hyrule, a woman donning a cloak made of shadows swiped her hand across a black crystal, shattering the image of Link playing with the children.

"That meddling little princess, how dare she interefere. My poor parasite, she murdered my poor sweet parasite."

"My Lady, maybe it is time we strike, eradicate the goddesses' precious little guardians now." A hoarse rasping voice said, hidden in the shadows.

"No you fool, if we did that then those stupid goddesses would just reincarnate them. No, to eradicate them for good, we need to weaken them, break their puny spirits and draw the power from them. But…at lease now we know the holders of the triforce, and look, it seems we have a goddess and a grey as well. Things just got a little bit easier."

"But My Lady, will that not increase their power."

"Oh no, don't you know the old saying, a lone wolf is a dead wolf. Combined it is all powerful, but on its own, it's weaker even than you."

"thanks…"

"Soon, our new world will be forged, a world of fire and ice and darkness."

A few days later found Epona hitched up to the wagon ready to leave.

"Bye Ralis! Be good!" Ilia said, hugging him.

"See ya, next time you might even be taller than Malo." Talo jeered.

"Yes, and next time I might not order my guards to throw you to the piranhas."

"Piranhas?" Talo whimpered.

Ralis chuckled. Talo was easily the most guliable.

Colin waved goodbye.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited as often as I should. Hopefully, with no more evil kings trying to take over the world, I'll be able to visit more." Zelda said.

"Thank-you."

Now Ralis stood in front of Beth.

"Bye…" she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Good bye, it was nice to see you again." He replied.

There was an awkward silence before Ralis moved to the last guests, Link and Silver.

"Bye, thanks for everything. The zoras are forever in your debt."

Link smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and dropped something in Ralis's palm. He closed the zora's hand and smiled. Silver barked and wagged her tail, jumping up to lick his head fin.

They all piled into the wagon, Link perched on Epona, with Silver sitting at the front of the wagon. They all waved as Epona and Zoran trotted out into North Hyrule Field.

Once they were out of sight, Ralis opened his hand. The earring he had given Link lay in the palm of his hand. Only, he realised Link had changed it. His curved coral earring was joined by two others with the open side facing out. In the centre of the curves where little gems from the goron mines. These was mounted on a circular piece of wood engraved with wavy symbols. The entire thing was strung on a pale white string. Ralis smiled and tied the string round his neck. The pendant had materials from all over Hyrule, Link had gone to a lot of trouble to make it and it made the king feel very special.

Epona stopped by Hyrule Town's gates.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She asked.

Link shook his head. The children's parents would be worried. He'd visit another time.

"Ok, well stay safe. Bye!"

And with a wave, the princess wheeled Zoran around.

"BYE EPONA!" he whinnied as he cantered away into the town.

The mare snorted.

"Can't he take a hint?"

"Aw, don't be like that Epona, he likes you." Silver said, chuckling.

"He's an idiot." She said, ever so tactfully.

"That's what makes him so adorable." Silver retorted.

"Shut up!" The mare snapped, picking up a canter.

Both Silver and Link burst out laughing.

"Don't you start Link or I'll throw you."

He shut up.

As the sun was setting, Epona trotted across the bridge taking them to Ordona Province, home at last.

**-Clarky's spirit rises from her rubble grave- Short wrap up chapter. Thought I'd end it there and start a whole new plot chapter next time. Yeah, Chapter 50 isn't amazing but its Chapter 50. Shame I'm not alive to witness it because of someone. –glares at Hulk-Link who is holding a lorry over his head to throw and Madlink007 who is commanding him- So yeah, keep reviewing and see you later! TT^TT**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourite or followed. You're awesome people. Had some help from The Twilight King for this little storyline. So yeah, anyways I'm still looking for a way to come back to life, Ganon's quite good at it so I'll ask him. **

**Flyer21: Sorry! He really is adorable, and deaf. **

**Silverhawk88: Yep, bet Ganon feels really abandoned right now. **

**Eptastic Girl: TT-TT At least someone still cares…thank you… Sorry, I'll try to not do anymore. Your very welcome Feather. Yep, you get free carrots if you do. Don't be too harsh on him, he just likes fishing that's all. Why do I feel tempted to use that as a little present? Can you imagine Ganon in gerudo heaven fishing while bawling over him being abandoned? **

**The twilight king: He…he…- cowers under her rock- Aren't I just. (And you mean Din right?)**

**Gojira Geek: Yeah, he is a bit. Don't worry, he's already made his appearance. **

**Madlink007: Well you did kill me, you're the first person who ever went that far. Sorry…please don't kill me…again… Yeah, this is just the beginning of a whole barrel of pain. Which (thank Nayru) does not involve the death of characters (and hopefully me)…sweet…Farore…save…me… -her spirit shivers and hides under her rock praying to the goddesses-**

**Spy of Influence: Thank-you! –tries and fails to hug Spy of Influence due to the lack of a physical form- Sweet Farore, methinks you'd better run for da hills. And no, I would never kill a faithful reader like yourself. You lot are way too hard to come by.**

**grandshadowseal: Nobody expected it I don't think. Poor Ganon. That's ok, as long as you reviewed. I know how you feel, its always my house that gets the powercuts so I can't use the internet for days at a time which is annoying when you're trying to upload chapters. Your story sounds interesting, might look into that. Sisters are evil (mine especially, she sprayed flipping perfume in my eye). You seriously won't expect this either!**

Epona trotted into Ordon Village.

"Hey, they're back!" Jaggle cried.

The mare stopped by the river. Link jumped down and opened the wagon's back. He lifted out Talo and planted him on the floor.

"Dad!"

Jaggle leapt down from the hill (**I don't know what to call those pillar things**) with more agility than his age should've allowed.

"Hello ma'boy."

He swept Talo up in a hug. A few moments later Pergie appeared from the watermill. On spotting Talo she came running out.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice time?" she said, bending to hug him.

"Yeah." Talo replied, a strangled.

"Thank-you for looking after him Link." Jaggle said to the boy as he put Collin.

Link gave Jaggle a lopsided smile and helped Beth down.

"BETH!"

Sera came out of her shop.

"Hi mummy!"

"Come here."

Sera hugged her daughter.

"Hanch, get over here!" she called.

The timid man appeared from behind the tree.

"Beth! You're back."

He walked over and hugged both his wife and daughter.

Link smiled at the family.

"Link! Collin!"

Rusl materialized behind them and dragged them both in a hug. Behind him came Uli with her baby daughter Nina.

"ILIA!"

Ilia had barely got out of the wagon when her father swept her into a bear hug.

"dad…can't breathe…" she choked.

He put her down but continued to clasp her shoulders.

"Did you have a good time? You must tell me everything."

Ilia smiled.

"Yes dad, its nice to see you too."

Link chuckled. Silver jumped out of the wagon and sat down beside him.

"My, my, look's like Link's family's even bigger now." Pergie commented, eyeing boy, horse and wolfos.

This set the entire village laughing, seeing as technically Link had no family in the village. He and Epona, having arrived at the same, were considered family. However, the entire village had adopted Link as a son, Rusl especially.

"Well considering everyone's back together at long last" Bo announced, directing the last bit at Link especially. "What do you say to a feast?"

The entire village cheered.

"Shall we say tomorrow night?" Bo's question has answered with more cheers.

"I think the children need a nice long sleep. We can ask questions tomorrow." Rusl told the villagers.

There was a murmur of agreement and as the moon rose over the village, the Ordonians dispersed to their respective houses. Rusl told (not offered) Link to stay at his house that night and tomorrow they could clear up his own home. Unable to argue, Link agreed.

Somewhere deep in the bowels of Hyrule, the shadow lady and her companion were looking into the black crystal.

"Damned grey. Killing my sweet little parasite. Patty…" The shadow lady said, whimpering.

Her companion rolled his eye.

"Women! Always bawling over the smallest of things" he muttered.

However, beneath them, a ragged pack of starving wolves heard what she said.

"Did you hear that?" one asked.

"A grey? There's a grey still left alive."

"He killed her parasite. He must be strong."

"We must tell Dal."

One ragged wolf with matted brown and black fur looked up.

"Cay is here."

A little red squirrel poked his head through a tiny hole hidden by the brown and black wolf's paws.

"Cay! You must get a message to Dal. The greys live on. He must find them and have them rescue us."

The squirrel nodded and went to jump back in the hole.

"Nice try little doggies."

A whip like hand wrapped itself around the squirrel. With a psychotic smirk, the shadow lady's companion slammed the squirrel into the wall. Then in a whir of movement the squirrel was slammed again and again into several different walls before being smashed into the floor. It didn't move.

"Well then, that was fun." The companion chuckled.

"You monster." The brown and black wolf snarled.

"Why thank you, but flattery isn't going to get you anywhere. Where is this Dal?"

The wolf remained silent.

"Silent treatment eh? You'll regret that."

Three whip like tendrils grabbed the wolf and flailed around, smashing the wolf into several objects like other wolves and walls and bars. With an insane laugh, he withdrew his tendrils, dropping the wolf a few feet down. The wolf snarled but was too injured to get up. The others ran to the wolf's aid.

"Don't keep secrets from me little doggie. I don't want to accidentally snap your neck."

"I'll rip your bloody throat out." The wolf snarled back.

"D'aw, you wolves are so adorable when you make threats. It almost makes me want to hug you death."

And with that, the companion skipped off.

"No…Dal…" the brown and black wolf whimpered.

The companion re-entered the crystal room.

"One of the little doggies managed to get out."

"mmhmm." The shadow lady mumbled, chewing on a croissant.

"Can I send one of my trackers? Please, pretty please!" the companion asked.

Now the shadow lady rolled her eyes.

"Boys, always desperate to try out their new toys." She muttered. "Alright then. But try not to kill him. I want to make an example of him."

"yeah, yeah!" he replied skipping off to a cage.

"Are you listening to me?" The shadow lady demanded.

"Yeah…"

He took a scrap of fur from his pocket and put it in the cage.

"Are you sure you're listening?"

"Yeah…"

He patted the little metal creature on its head as it tore the scraps of fur to pieces.

"You're not listening are you?"

"Yeah…" he cooed over the creature. "Who's a good boy? Who's a god boy? You are aren't you?"

"Will you wash my feet and be my eternal slave?"

"Yeah…" he continued to pet his little metal creature.

"Oi!" The shadow lady snapped.

Her companion turned round.

"What? You were the same with Pat." He retorted.

"Just send him already before I boot him out myself."

Her companion made a pouty face and picked the little metal creature up before setting him down in a tunnel leading upwards.

"Fly my pet, and bring back the light wolf. If not, destroy him."

The creature whirred its understanding and zipped up the tunnel. The companion sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"It's always sad when they leave the nest. Bye bye Bif, daddy misses you already."

The shadow lady rolled her eyes.

"He's not even alive." She muttered.

The wolf Dal, was indeed alive and well in Hyrule. As the youngest and smallest puppy, he'd been sent through the tunnel (the same one Cay had used). The tunnel led to North Hyrule Field and there the pup had wandered for days. Eventually, he was stumbled across by a hylian knight patrol. One of their guard dogs, a german shepherd whose litter had been taken away for training, adopted the bedraggled cub. Now, fourteen years later (**just to clarify, animals and humans have the same lifespan**) he was one of the best guard dogs in Hyrule. Well he was until a certain metal tracker came looking for him.

Dal was a chocolate brown with dark brown and black brindle markings and piercing yellow eyes. He sat next to the knight he was assigned to. The knight in question wash dozing. Dal rolled his eyes. What did he do to deserve such a hopeless knight? However, since that white she-wolf had left, no reports of monster attacks had been brought to the guard. It was as if they'd all just disappeared. There was however, that wolf. Dal had scented him, and from the smell of it, he was big and very powerful. If that wolf got peckish, he doubted the people would stand any chance of escaping, especially with the good-for-nothing knights.

Suddenly, Dal was alerted to a clinking sound. The canine turned his head to look through the gate. A pair of red eyes flashed in the semi darkness of dawn. He dropped into a fighting stance, snarling.

"Who are you?"

There was the grate of metal on metal and the creature advanced.

"I said, who are you?"

The creature took another step forward.

"You asked for it."

Dal leapt forward, teeth bared. The creature calmly watched him come. At the last second, it swiped at him with a club-like paw. Dal was thrown into a stack of crates with a yelp. He rolled to his feet, his eyes casting round the deserted streets.

"Can't fight here, someone might get hurt."

The canine leapt over the creature, landing someways behind it. Dal turned and snarled again.

"Come and get me."

The creature's eyes flashed red again and it ran forward. As it did, it passed under a torch, illuminating it. Dal yelped. The creature was made entirely of metal. Its head looked like a bull's but its muzzle was grossly exaggerated. Its horns curved outward, their points glinting cruelly in the firelight. Its eyes were two glassy black balls, there was no soul behind those eyes. Its body looked like that of a goat's only instead of hooves it had the paws of what could've been a lion. The interlocking metal plates were purple orange and blue, like the colours of some psychotic clown.

"Not good."

Dal turned tail and fled. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran blindly. Something about this creature petrified him as if his very soul wanted to get as far away from it as possible. The creature was fast though, it was gaining on Dal fast. It wouldn't be long until it caught up. Dal barely registered the field turn to valley. Nor did he hear the frightened cry of the lantern man as he ran into the forest. Behind him, came a whirring noise. Then Dal's backside burst into pain and he was sent flying. The canine rolled across the ground with a strangled yelp. The creature lowered its head and ploughed on. With a clank, it flipped Dal into the air and over itself. It skidded to a halt and turned back, shaking its head with triumph.

It was still the early hours of the morning and Link and Silver were padding through the forest. Uli had told them to collect some fruits and nuts for the feast, and while they were at it, take some milk to the lantern man. As the trotted beneath the branches, baskets held in their mouths, a clanking sound startled the forest.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

Link shook his head, he'd never heard anything like it in his life. Breaking into a run they followed the sound to its source.

Dal cracked open one eye, the creature pawed the ground and gathered itself for another charge. Was he going to die here? As the creature leapt forward, it was knocked to the ground by a streak of grey. Snarling filled the air.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Dal whined and opened his eyes. A pale grey wolfos was looking down at him. He tried to climb to his feet but yelped in pain when he moved his back end.

"Don't move. Let me and Link handle this."

Silver looked to the larger wolf. He looked at her and nodded. She dipped her head.

"Right, let's go."

Silver wiggled herself underneath the canine, pulling him on her back.

"Don't move."

Silver began padding away into the forest, keeping an eye on Link.

Link snarled at the creature. Its eyes flashed at him, before switching it gaze to the receeding Silver and Dal. It tried to move towards them but Link stood up on his hind legs and slammed his paws into the ground in front of the creature. It shook its head in frustration and a ball of lightning filled its jaws. The wolf bent low, lips pulled back over his fangs. The creature spat the lightning at him. Link leapt aside and it pulverasied the ground where he had just been standing. With a fierce bark Link leapt at the creature, sinking his teeth between the plates into the softer things inside. Link leapt back and black smoke began to leak from between the plates. The creature bellowed in pain and swung its head from side to side. Link understood now, this creature had no physical form so someone had placed it inside a metal suit of armour. By breaking the armour, the creature would have nothing to keep its essence contained and would leak out and disperse and die.

The two beasts leapt at each other. Link's snarls and barks against the creature's whirs and bellows. They each locked their claws round the other's necks and tried to get a decent bite on the other's neck. The creature's bovine jaws were filled with viciously sharp teeth like that of a pirhana's. Link twisted his neck and bit deep into the creature's neck, with a sharp tug, the plate came free. The creature shrieked and hit Link in the chest with its horns. The wolf twisted in midair, landing on his feet. With a snarl, Link raced forward and leapt at the creature. His teeth sunk deep into its main chest plate. He kicked off and landed a little ways from the creature, dropping the plate as he did so. It clattered to the ground as he landed. Link watched the creature scream and thrash as its essence leaked out and scattered. It was almost lost in the black smoke of its essence. His stormy blue eyes watched the creature fall on its knees and collapse. The metal armour fell to pieces and the last traces of smoke dispersed. Within moments, even its scent was gone. Satisfied it had died, the wolf turned and disappeared into the forest.

"NOOO! BIIF!" The shadow lady's companion cried, watching through the crystal. "I loved him like a son."

The shadow lady rolled her eyes.

"Oh give it a rest, he wasn't even alive." She snapped.

"He was to me." He whimpered.

"Oh go cry me a river. That stupid grey is getting cocky. We'll have to deal with him soon." She stopped when there was no comment. "Are you listening?"

But her companion was too busy sobbing and recounting all his happy memories with the creature.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Link followed Silver back to Epona's stable.

"Oh my, that IS a nasty burn on his rear." The mare commented, inspecting Dal's rear.

"Go away, I don't want your help." He yowled, flailing around.

"Shut up." Silver said, putting a paw on his head.

"What do you think Link?" Epona asked.

The wolf trotted over and eyeing the scorch mark on the canine's rump. The fur was burned off and the skin was blistered quite badly. He nodded.

"Right to Uli it is."

Link changed back into a hylian.

"What in Din's name? You're a wolf and now you're a-? Who are you people?"

Link picked the struggling canine up, slinging him round his shoulders.

"Put me down. This is undignified. I won't stand for this." Dal cried.

"Hey Link!" Ilia called.

"Get me out of here!" Dal yowled.

"Link?"

The boy came out from the stable. Ilia gasped when she noticed the unfamiliar canine slung over his shoudlers.

"Hey, who's that on your shoulders?" she asked.

Then she spotted the burn mark on his rump.

"LINK! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" She shrieked.

Dal resumed his flailing.

"Ah! Take me back! Take me back!"

Ilia stormed over to Link, grabbing him by the ear.

"You better have a good explanation for this."

Link yelped as he was dragged away by Ilia, Dal still on his shoulders. Epona sighed and lowered her head.

"It's good to be back."

A few moments later, Link was released from Ilia's house with only a sore ear and a scratch.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!" Dal howled as Ilia started treating his wound.

"Link?" he turned to see Uli.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Using his sign language, Link explained how he and Silver had found a wolf in the forest with a bad burn on his rump and Ilia had kidnapped the wolf to treat him, shouting at Link for being irresponsible.

"Some things never change." Uli said with a nostalgic smile. "Did you get those things I asked?"

Link stiffened, He'd left them in the forest. He held up his hand for her to wait and rushed into the forest, changing into a wolf as he went. Grabbing the two baskets he raced back. Fifteen minutes later, he handed the baskets to Uli. Each was sort of full with autumn berries and nuts. They'd dropped the milk off earlier as well.

"Thank-you. Why don't you and Silver go relax for a while? I'm sure you could all do with a bath."

Link catching the hint, nodded and turned back to his house. Before he left, he cast a worried glance at Ilia's home. Hopefully, the wolf wouldn't be too traumatized.

Back at his house, Epona and Silver were stood by the stable.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Epona said.

Link chuckled. He then pointed to the spring.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't remember the last time I had a full groom."

"I'm poofed, let's go."

Having agreed, Link grabbed Epona's grooming kit and his swimming trunks (well, not trunks exactly. Shorts he used for bathing is a more precise description). Silver had some towels draped over her back and the trio headed for the spring.

In the spring, Link ducked behind a rock to change while Silver put the towels down on a high rock so they wouldn't get wet. When Link emerged, he threw his clothes up on a high rock and grabbed Epona's grooming kit. Silver jumped into the water, splashing around happily. Epona shook her mane and half reared with excitement. Full grooms were the best.

Silver and Link began splashing Epona, and each other. Seeing as the water wasn't quite deep enough for her to submerge herself, even on her knees, it meant they had to splash her manually. With Epona washed, Silver returned to swimming around in the deeper part of Ordona's spring. Link took a currycomb from the bag and began brushing away the water and any dirt from Epona's coat. He then meticulously began combing her mane, washing out any dirt he found.

"It's never quite the same when Ilia does it." Epona nickered, shivering in bliss as Link gave her a final brush down.

Link chuckled and patted Epona's neck. All done. The mare's chestnut coat gleamed like the setting sun and her mane shimmered like a flaxen waterfall.

"Right, you go have a dip while I go take a nap." Epona told him as she trotted into a sunny spot.

Link didn't argue. He climbed over the rocks into a deeper pool, though small as it was, it was warm and deep enough for Link to actually bathe in.

"LINK!"

The hylian's heightened hearing picked up the voice from beneath the water. Breaking the surface, he peered over the top of the rocks.

Colin, Talo and the newly arrived Ryan (Link hadn't realized he'd arrived, since he'd spent his time either fighting metal demons, getting chewed up by Ilia or in the spring). They were all in swimming trunks.

"Did we miss washing Epona?"

Link nodded.

Silver chose this time to poke her head out of the water. The children's eyes fell on her.

"Never mind." Talo called.

One thing the children loved was grooming Epona. Probably because it was an excuse to have a water fight and they couldn't do it all the time because Ilia kept stealing her.

Link climbed over the rocks and between the four of them, washed Silver.

Using one if Epona's currycombs, the four of them washed the dirt from Silver's coat (which was quite a lot) and made her sparkly clean. The four boys stood back to admire their handiwork. Silver's goat now gleamed like new snow. It wasn't actually as grey as they'd first thought. It was more of a silvery white like thick ice, with a faint silver streak down her side like Link's and a fuzzy silver patch on her forehead and paws.

The done, Link lifted the boys over the rocks to the pool. And Silver as well, at her request. In there, they all happily soaked.

"Link, why do you have so many scars?" Collin asked.

Link was covered in them. Some were fainter than others. They crisscrossed his skin like tiny rivers of ice. Talo pointed to a large one on his chest.

"How did you get that one?"

Link looked at Silver, unsure what to say. In the end, he just signed: a big angry fish who wanted to try and eat him for dinner. In truth, the sun shaped scar was a present left by the large parasite. Link still had nightmares about that creature.

"LINK! COLLIN! TALO! RYAN! THE FEAST'LL BE READY SOON!" Jaggle hollered.

"That's our cue." Silver said, climbing over the rocks.

Link climbed over the rock, lifting Collin, Ryan and Talo over.

The boys grabbed an unused towel each and went and changed. After coming out, Collin and Ryan offered to take the towels. Link handed two to each and took the grooming kit. As they headed back to the village for the feast, Link's thoughts wondered back to the armored creature. Why had it been attacking that wolf? Why was the wolf wearing the colours of hylian guard dogs? And, who had sent that creature to attack him?

With these thoughts, Link threw the used towels and trunks in the laundry basket and put the grooming kit away before heading to the feast. Something was very wrong; he could feel it in his bones.

**Are you proud of my long chapter? Took me three days to write. And yeah, keep reviewing guys, I'd love to hear you're thoughts on my (and by that I mean Twilight King's) OC and the new villains. So… GANON! WHERE ARE YOU? –Clarky's spirit wonders off in search of the king in the gerudo heaven- **


	52. Chapter 52

**GANON! Where are you? –spots him- Oh there you are, how can I come back to life? –Ganon looks up from fishing- "Well you-" –Clarky's spirit is dragged away and stuffed in a clone- Well buggar…**

**Hello again! No more half term TT^TT. Anways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I was so close…TT^TT MadLink007!**

**AreiaCananaid: That's alright, good to see you're back. Thanks! I found him, then I lost him… TT^TT**

**Gojira Geek: Maybe, maybe not. You're quite the MM expert. **

**Eptastic Girl: I didn't steal her! I kept my promise! Yeah, now someone has to save him from Ilia. Any volunteers? –everyone dives under a rock- Nice knowing you Dal. A certain brown wolf might be joining them soon. Seriously? 200 reviews. Sweet Farore! **

**The twilight king: Danke! ^-^ Why do you think Dal reacted like that? –looks at him knowingly- Now you're catching on. **

**Spy of Influence: Yep! Yeah, shame I got sucked into a clone. –glares at MadLink007-**

**EpicShiekahGirl: Wish I knew who those were. Yep, the villans are great at naming things aren't they. Bif the bot and Pat the parasite. I think you will. **

**Flyer21: Yeah, Ilia needs to work on that. **

**Grandshadowseal: Maybe, the baby girl was never given a name so I called 'the girl' Alright, I will get on that as soon as I get a minute.**

**Madlink007: Thanks. –glares angrily- I was this close! This close! –the clone suddenly explodes, showering MadLink007 with guts and whatnot- Well done. –lays ears back and trots back to gerudp heaven in search of Ganon's ghost….again- Two spirits, no matter the difference in power or vitality do not mix in one body. **

Link sat at a long table with all the other Ordon villagers. Silver, Epona, Falcon and Dal were also there.

The table was laden with breads of all kinds. Hot cross buns, tiger loaves, the famous Ordon Farmhouse. There were cheese breads and breads with fruits and nuts inside. There were eggs, boiled scrambled and fried. There were bowls of elderberries, rasberries, strawberries, loganberries, blueberries. Piles of hazelunts and candied chestnuts. There was fried fish, stewed fish, roasted fish and every other way of cooking fish imaginable. Jugs of milk and ale and mugs for all. Large bouquets of autumn flora adorned the centre of the table. It was the most food Link had seen for nigh on three years.

"Without further ado, let the feast begin." Bo announced.

Everyone leapt at the food. A little scrap broke out between Talo, Link and Ryan over the candied chestnuts. While they argued, Ilia grabbed the bowl and shared it out between herself and Collin. The fighting boys didn't notice until Ilia waggled the last one under Link's nose. He turned; a confused look on his face. Realising, they'd eaten it all, he made a grab for the last nut. With an impish smile, Ilia popped it into her mouth, much to the despair of Link, Talo and Ryan.

"So Ryan, you have no parents?" Sera asked.

The boy nodded, a hot cross bun in his mouth.

"That's so tragic! FALDO!"

The rancher looked up from a bowl of steaming cheese and pumpkin stew.

"What?" He called.

"You're old enough to have kids, you'll make a great father for Ryan."

"SAY WHAT?!" both boy and rancher cried.

Sera grinned and clapped her hands together.

"I knew you two would agree"

Link chuckled, just like Sera to give people away. Dal padded round the table and squeezed himself between Link and Silver, causing the wolfos to lay her ears back in annoyance.

"You. You're a wolf." Dal said.

Link met the wolf's challenging yellow stare with questioning eyes. Epona blew out and turned away, this was going to get iffy. Link got a bit growly (**is that even a word?**) when he was threatened.

"You're a wolf but you're hylian now. What are you?"

A growl was rising in Link's throat. Dal's threatening tone was getting to him. Silver laid her ears back at got ready to bite either of their ears off.

"You're neither, are you? You're something else, something unnatural."

Rusl noticed the tension and cast a glance at him. Link stood up and left for his house.

"Where's Link going?" Collin whispered to his dad.

"Alpha problems." He replied.

Dal followed him, growling too. Silver stood to follow, but Epona shook her great chestnut head.

"Dal needs to learn his place, you don't insult a wolf without a scuffle of somesort."

Outside Link's house, the boy faced the tree, waiting for Dal.

"You're a monster aren't you? Some new demon created by Dark Caller."

Link snarled, the mist curling around him. Dal had gone too far. The mist engulfed him, changing Link into a wolf. The wolf turned to face Dal, tail high, lips pulled back over his teeth in a fierce snarl.

"You really are a monster, that look in your eye proves it. And your scent, you raided Hyrule didn't you."

Link snarl increased in volume, he'd saved Hyrule.

"Tell me monster, are you light or shadow? You're scent is neither."

Link stopped snarling, face slackening. He had no answer.

"Why did you save me?" Dal demanded. "Are you here to take me back?"

Link's snarl returned, take him back where? He barely knew him for Din's sake.

"I won't go back!"

Dal leapt at Link. The wolf snarled and let Dal come. As Dal hit him, he flipped the wolf over the top of him. Dal hit the tree and slid to the ground. Snarling, he crouched, ready to attack. Both wolves leapt at each other. As they hit, Link twisted his body so that they fell to the floor, Dal on the bottom. Link pinned him down, snarling in his face. Dal whined. He was bested.

Link snapped his jaws in Dal's face and stepped off. The wolf positioned himself by the ladder and sat watching Dal with stormy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dal whimpered, crouching low.

The grey wolf dipped his head.

"So, who are you?" The younger wolf asked.

Link barked.

"Link. I'm Dal. Thank-you for saving me earlier. And, I'm sorry for insulting you like that. You're not a monster."

The wolf blinked, accepting the apology and thanks.

"Tell me, how did you escape? From the Dark Caller I mean."

Link cocked his head to one side. Escape? From what?

"Ok, so you aren't a light. You don't get shadows here so, are you a grey?"

Link blinked, still confused. Dal looked at the floor.

"Nevermind."

Link shrugged. As long as Dal kept his insults to himself, he didn't particulary care what he thought of him.

"Finished with your little scrap?" Epona asked.

Link nodded innocently, not quite catching the reprimanding tone of her voice. He did however, catch Silver's, she nipped his ear.

"Stop making enemies."

Link growled and rubbed his ear.

Bo stood up and lifted his mug of ale.

"A toast, to the safe return of our children."

The rest of the table stood and raised their glasses.

"To the children."

Link grinned and sipped from his mug of milk. Minors (and Link) weren't allowed ale.

"And, to Link and his faithful comapnions. For keeping them safe these past years and saving us all from evil."

"To Link and his companions."

Ilia suppressed a grin as she saw Link turn bright red. Silver too, shrank back a little. Epona though, lapped up the praise, arching her neck proudly. Dal's jaw however, nearly dropped through the floor. That wolf and his companions were the unknown heroes? Din almighty.

Towards the end of the feast, the older men were a little tipsy. Breaking into song. It was at this point, that Uli called the feast to a close.

Everyone having eaten and drunk their fill, they dispersed to their houses. Dal coming with Link and co.

Link flopped down on his bed, blowing his hair out his eyes.

"Night!" Epona whinnied from below.

"Night!" Silver barked back.

They had cleared out the house and cleaned it up earlier that morning. Silver curled up in the basket Uli had weaved for her. The soft blankets rustling quietly.

With a 'hup' Link got to his feet and rummaged round under his bed. He stood up again with an armful of blankets. He arranged the blankets some ways from Silver's own basket. He gestured for Dal to come over.

"Thanks."

Link gave him a smile and grabbed his night clothes. The boy curled up under the familiar soft covers of his bed and went out like a light.

During the night, Ryan tossed and turned in his new bed.

_There were men, closing in on him. Wolf Link snarled, putting himself between Ryan and a looming figure. Silver was at his side, Imp Midna perched on Link's back. It was like that night when the wolves had saved him from the STAR man. But the man looming over the, cracked his whip. It flicked across Link's side, drawng blood. The wolf roared and leapt forward. Another whip lash held him back. Silver tried to attack, but more figures wielding whips snapped their weapons at the wolves. Midna's hair hand appeared, snatching at a whip-wiedling figure. Another whip wrapped itself around the imp, throwing her from the wolf's back and into the floor. Link leapt to her, his attack renewed in vigour. He attacked the whips, eyes blazing furiously. There was a creak and a cage fell down. A rope looped around Silver's neck. Link snarled and attacked the rope severing it, but more ropes looped themselves around him. He snarled, trying to protect Silver but as the amount of rope's increased, he was brought down to the floor. With a howl, he was pinned to the floor as was Silver. Midna tried to come to his aid, but one figure stepped on her, trapping her under his foot. The figures turned to Ryan. Whips raised, evil grins on their faces._

Ryan woke in a cold sweat. The agonised howls of Link and Silver were still ringing in his ears. Ryan rubbed his eyes. He couldn't go back to sleep with that nightmare still in his head. Climbing out of bed, Ryan snuck out the door and into the night. On bare feet, he ran through the village to the only house he truly felt safe in. Minutes later, he was climbing up Link's ladder. Opening the door a crack, Ryan entered the room.

The first thing he saw were Silver's eyes, reflecting the moonlight spilling through the door. Dal's head too, was up, looking at him. Link rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. The boy cocked his head.

"I…had a nightmare…" Ryan said sheepishly.

Link smiled and opened his arms. Ryan came over and sat on his lap. Link cocked his head to one side.

"Can I stay with you?"

Link nodded. There was a shimmer of mist and wolf Link was sat on the bed. He lay down, Ryan curling up next to him, pulling the covers over them. Silver climbed out of her basket and joined them. Curling up on the other side of Ryan, she felt him snuggle down between the two wolves. Link, realising Dal hadn't joined them, lifted his head and gestured with his head.

"Seriously?"

Link laid his ears back.

"I'm coming."

He padded over and curled up in a gap between Silver and Link next to Ryan. He hadn't done this since he had escaped from his prison as a cub. He couldn't even remember his father's scent. He moved closer to the wolves. Link opened one eye, noticing it. This wolf had been through a lot, more than any child should have to suffer. He had mentioned escaping? Were his pack imprisoned somewhere? Link made a mental promise to find and release this wolf's pack as soon as he could.

As sleep began to take hold, his mind started to wander. To the words the hero shade had said, what the bounty hunter had called him and Dal. The hero's child had said "I am proud of you, my child." But who was the shade? Then there was the bounty hunter. He had called Link a grey, whatever that meant. He had become frightened when he'd seen Link. Calling him "from that wolf family", Link was just a baby when he and Epona had arrived. He couldn't remember anything from that time. Then there was Dal had said, he had mentioned the possibility that he was a grey. A grey? What was it? He'd never heard it before. Link made a mental note to ask Zelda about them. What was he? That was a very good question; one that Link had no answer to.

**OK, what do you think? Dal got put in his place big time! Anyways, got some nice ideas in store involving bats, bears and squirrels of doom! ^-^ Keep reviewing and if you get any ideas for new monsters you want to see, just ask. And yeah…back to school with me…TT^TT GANON! WHERE ARE YOU? –spots a fishing rod- AHA! –pelts towards him-.**


	53. Chapter 53

**School…TT^TT…my head hurts…worst of all, Ganon's being stingy with the resurrection spell. -whines- GANONDORF! On another note, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. You are awesome people. **

**Gojira Geek: Accept the compliment. You should try skyward, its amazing. Better than ocarina but not as good as twilight.**

**The Twilight King: I'm sorry, but you know how crappy the hylian army is. SORRY! Ok, once I research what a cragaspark is (unless you already told me and my memory's going)**

**AreiaCananaid: Things which hopefully won't end up like the Pat incident. Yep. –waves it in his face- Ganon: Gimme! –snatches it away- Spell first, then rod. –Ganon narrows eyes and stares greedily at the rod, contemplating his choices- Bribery all the way!**

**Eptastic Girl: Special! He will in a way, until she accepts him. (some time yet) I still feel bad. I feel bad for the stallions, mares are like that sometimes. Hello Zant! –glares at him- But the darkness away before I rearrange your face. HELL YEA!**

**Flyer21: He'll learn one day. Poor Ryan, wonder it meant**

**Spy of Influence: They do actually, suprising good reception (and they still send me to school!) Yeah, need to bribe, blackmail or beat the resurrection spell out of Ganon. –waves rod tantisilingly at Ganon, who watches it wide-eyed- I'm getting there.**

**Madlink007: Read the instructions next time! Ganon: all right, all right here's the spell! –makes a grab for the rod- Danke kindly! –hands the rod to him, reading the spell in the other hand- Ganon: Come to daddy my precius little rod. –he runs away to go fishing- Use a tennis court net to catch her.**

**Grandshadowseal: You have red squirrels! YOU LUCKY BANANA! **

**Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses: Awesome name btw! Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**9 reviews ^-^! Oh my Din! –faints-**

"LINK!"

The wolf flicked his ear, but didn't respond, digging his head deeper under the covers.

"LINK!"

The wolf whined.

"LINK!"

The house shuddered and Epona whinnied.

"GET UP!"

Link growled and got up. Ryan groaned in his sleep and curled up tighter. Silver opened one eye as the wolf jumped down and with a shimmer of mist, became human. Climbing up the ladder, he poked his head out of the window.

"Are you herding today or not?" Faldo called up.

Link nodded and withdrew his head. Climbing down, he pulled on a tunic and tied the blue belt. Pulling on his sandals, he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and left the house. Outside, he jumped down to the ground and walked round to Epona's stable.

"Sleeping Beauty wakes." She muttered.

Link stuck his tongue out and grabbed her tack. He offered her the apple before moving to her left side. He put on the saddle, doing up the martingale and tightening the girth. She lowered her head so that he could slip the bridle on. Tightening the straps, he vaulted onto her back and they trotted to the village.

As they trotted through the village, Link could almost forget the past few years…almost. Hanch waved to him from the hill as they trotted past. Link returned the greeting. As they neared the ranch, Faldo waved from his perch on the fence. Link being the only one with a horse and there being no large enough sheep dogs (before now), it fell to him to herd the goats. Trotting into the pen, Epona stopped near Faldo.

"Just like old times eh?"

Link nodded and smiled.

"They're all yours."

Epona broke into a canter, they ran the edge of the herd, Link screaming HYAH when a goat didn't move. The goats all clumped together, bleating. Epona continued to canter back and forth on the far side of the herd, moving closer to them each lap. The goats all trotted in the opposite direction, which happen to be the direction of the barn. The first few goats entered the barn. As the herd moved closer, one goat broke rank and ran to the opposite side of the field.

"There's always one." Epona muttered irately as she herded the last of the goats in.

Wheeling round, the mare galloped after the goat. As they neared the animal, Link let out a HYAH. The goat bleated in surprise and galloped away, Epona on its tail. They chased the animal straight into the barn. Faldo closed the barn door and it was done. Link dismounted and patted Epona's neck.

"Nothing like herding goats in the morning to wake you up." Epona said.

Link chucked and stroked her neck fondly.

"All right, I won't make you milk then today. You go and take a rest." Faldo told the boy.

Link nodded his thanks and taking Epona by the reins, headed back to his house. As he passed through the village, Sera poked her head out the door.

"Link!"

He stopped and cocked his head.

"Could you come here a moment?" Link nodded.

He patted Epona and jogged over.

"In."

He stepped in the house, the counter taking up half the room.

"Link, did Ryan come to your house last night?"

Link nodded.

"Oh ok, I was just worried that's all. What was wrong with him?"

Link signed something slowly.

"Nightmare? Is he ok now?"

Link wasn't quite sure. He replied yes, but he hadn't actually spoke to Ryan about it yet.

"Ok, thanks. Here you go. For breakfast."

Sera handed him a generous bottle of milk.

"Breakfast." She told him.

Link smiled his thanks. Then with a wave he left. He met Epona outside.

"What was that about?"

Link nodded in the direction of his house. The two of them, headed back. Link put the milk down on the porch and untacked Epona. Throwing a blanket over her, he watched her wander to some tall grass and start grazing.

With a leap and bound, Link climbed up onto the porch and picking up the the bottle of milk went inside.

When he entered, Silver and Dal looked up. Link smiled at them, before putting the milk down on the table. Kneeling by a cupboard, he got out a sack of oats. Looking round, he noticed the lack of fruit. Morphing back into his wolf form, Link went to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

He whined. No berries.

Silver nodded and put her head down to go back to sleep. Next to her, Ryan moaned and cuddled her, clutching her fur like a teddy bear.

Grabbing a basket between his teeth, he left again.

"Berries?" Epona asked, as he padded past.

The wolf dipped his head, seeing as barking would result in him dropping the basket.

"Bring us an apple back then, or some blackberried if you can."

Link nodded and padded away.

"LINK!"

He turned to see Ilia running towards him, a basket in one arm. He waited for her to catch up.

"Can I come?"

Link dipped his head and together they towards the forest. As they walked, Ilia's hand worried the thick mane on his neck. The last time they'd a moment like this, it was just before the moblins had attacked. Two years of Link's life had been sacrificed for the kingdom. It didn't seem real, that it was all over.

She noticed they had entered the forest. Link stopped and sniffed the air. He gestured with his paw to a small hollow near the base of a tree. They were in the area that used to be swamped with poisonous fog. Link bounded ahead, wagging his tail as she caught up.

"Blackberries? Nice find Link!"

She started picking them. Link put his basket next to her before wondering to a lower tree. Its boughs were laden with dark green leaves and small ruby-red apples. He looked up at the tree, his tail wagging. Some were quite ripe, ready to fall. All they needed were a little help. Link backed away from the tree, play bowing slightly. With an excited bark he leapt at the tree. His head impacted the trunk, sending a shudder up the tree and sending Link rebounding back. He sat on the ground, shaking head to clear it of stars. He hadn't quite thought that one through. Suddenly, something impacted on his head. Link yelped looked up. A few apples fell around him, two hitting his head. Link's ear pricked forward, when he heard laughter. He growled and looked to see Ilia clutching her sides as she burst out laughing.

"That…was…priceless…"

Link whined and laid his ears back, feeling a little belittled.

"Aww, I didn't mean to make fun of you." Ilia cooed, rubbing his head.

She picked up the fallen apples and put half in her basket and half in his.

"Do you know where we might find elderberries and sloes?"

Link stood up and lifted his muzzle up slightly. With a bark he trotted into the forest. Ilia, grabbing the baskets, followed him. He led her to the old bokoblin camp. Weaving through the rotting strutures, he located blackthorn growing inside the colpased remains of a crude hut amongst brambles and thistles. Link gestured with his muzzle to the berries. Ilia nodded and began picking sloes.

"You could help you know."

The wolf flashed her a toothy grin.

"Lazy mongrel" she muttered.

Link yawned, and feeling peckish, he hadn't had breakfast after all, he tried to snuffle up a few berries. Ilia's eyes narrowed and she smacked his muzzle.

"Get off."

Link whined, he was hungry.

Having finished, Ilia grabbed both baskets, holding them out of the wolf's reach. Link whined, and hung his head before heading towards the elder grove.

Ilia was sat on the branch of the tree, picking elder berroes and few late flowers. Link was lying at the trees base, dozing. A few red foxes had appeared and lay around him. Birds flitted in the trees and deer could be seen nibbling the leaves of branches. Monkeys lazed around in the trees, eating berries and napping.

Ilia looked down from her lofty perch, if she hadn't known it was Link. The wolf just looked like part of the forest, not a boy in wolf's clothing. Poisonous thoughts began to seep into her mind. Could it be that Link was actually a wolf in human clothing not the other way around? He had been more wild and implusive than the other kids. Not to mention his inability to speak and feral spark in his eyes.

Link dozed, enjoying the company of the surrounding animals. He could feel Faron's spirit in the ground, hear it in the air. The slightly eerie strum and hum filling the air. The call and answer of strings and wind. He could hear the guitar strums, the spirit of the monkeys and small mammals. The recordor and other wind intruments the birds and flowers. The violins and violas reflecting the spirits of the deer and foxes. All these came together under the deep hum that was Faron creating the music that resonated through the air of the forest. Link wondered whether or not Ilia could hear it.

His thoughts were cut short by a harsh, unnatural blare of what sounded like pipes. All the animals forze, ears pricked. The wind was in his favour and the dirty smell of sweat and waste filled his nostrils. Link stood up, motioning with his head for the animals to scatter and for Ilia to stay put, he crept out into the forest.

Link's heightened senses detected the intruders from inside the bushes where Link crouched. They were hylians, with dirty unwashed faces and what seemed to be whips at their hips. From their scent and sound, they were not in the slightest friendly. There was greed and madness in their eyes. Silently, Link crept back to where Ilia was hiding.

On his return, he took hylian form and signed what he had found out to Ilia.

"Do you think you could take them if things got ugly?" Ilia asked.

Link nodded his head; if he could take down a giant dog pig beast he could handle a few men.

"I have an idea."

Link inwardly quailed, Ilia's ideas usually ended up with him cleaning up afterwards.

"Give me a second."

Ilia disappeared into the forest. While she went, Link grabbed some blackberries and devoured them, wiping away the incriminating red juice from his mouth.

"Link, I need you take wolf form." Ilia called.

Link nodded and took wolf form.

"Done?"

Link nodded. Ilia stepped out from behind a tree. Link's jaw fell through the floor. She had fashioned herself a skirt and top from natural materials, and put leaves flowers in her hair.

"There's a legend that forest children called Kokiri used to live here. Let's use that legend to out advantage." She said with a mischevious smile.

The men strode through the forest.

"This is perfect. Imagine the money we could make from the trees here." One said.

He wore simple dirt brown travelling clothes and a mass of muddy brown hair.

"Yeah, one tree could make a house." The second added.

"And that's assuming there's no riches hidden underground." A third commented. "We could make a fortune for each of us."

"Once we rid this place of animals and that piddly little village, this forest is all ours." A fourth speaker explained.

They were all dressed similarly to the first, with manky dirty hair, unshaven faces and they smelt worse than they looked. Obviously, they had been travelling for a long time, avoiding the settlements.

A snarl rumbled through the air.

"What was that?" said the fourth.

"Leave her!" A commanding female voice cried from the forest.

"Who are you?" The first demanded.

"I am the child of this forest and YOU are trespassers. Leave her before I'm forced to remove you myself." The female voice cried.

"I don't believe you, how do I know you ain't just a sweet little girly?" the second challenged.

A girl of some seventeen or eighteen years stepped from behind a tree. She wore clothing made of natural clothing and her short blonde hair was braided with flowers and leaves. Her emerald green eyes blazing. The snarling continued and it wasn;t from the girl.

"Sweet costume kiddo, but you ain't got me fooled." The second said. "Run along home before we make some holes in you."

At this, the men drew short swords and daggers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl warned.

At her command, a great grey wolf padded from seemingly nowhere. Its face was pulled back in a vicious snarl and its blue eyes, unusual in wolves, were alight with feral anger and rage.

"My friend here doesn't take too kindly to strangers. Leave this forest before I have him make some holes in YOU!" the girl threatened.

"Ohh…crap…" the third whimpered.

With a scream, he turned tail and ran from the forest.

"I can take your little mutt." The fourth said, brandashing his sword.

"You have one last chance. LEAVE!"

No-one did.

"Link?" The wolf looked up at her, his tial wagging slightly. "Sick 'em!"

The first visibly quailed as the wolf bent low, ready to leap. He could've sworn he saw the creature smile. With a fierce bark, it leapt at them, teeth bared. The first, rooted to the spot by fear, was knocked to the ground. With a scream the man was pinned to the ground and fainted. The wolf turned to face the second. The second readied his sword, but the wolf was smart. It ran forward and leapt over the top of the second and landed behind him. The second whirled round to face him but the wolf merely reared on its hind legs, until it was taller than the man and came crashing down on top of him. It twisted its body to avoid the sword and the impact knocked the man out cold.

The wolf stepped off of the falled second and faced the fourth. The fourth glanced at the girl. The wolf obeyed her. It seemed intelligent, maybe he could bargin with it, or better.

The fourth broke and ran for the girl. The wolf snarled and gave chase, but the fourth was slightly faster and grabbed the girl. She yelped and struggled but he held his sword to her throat.

"Move and she dies."

The girl stopped struggling. The wolf snarled, his eyes all but flaming with anger and hatred. However, his ears were trained on the fourth man.

"Now doggie, you're going to be a good boy and let me tie you up and if you do, I won't hurt your little friend her." The wolf snarled, but the fourth could tell he was uncertain.

"Link…" The girl groaned.

The fourth allowed himself a triumphant smile, this girl was not nearly as big and clever as she had first appeared. She was just a scared little girl, and with her in begging like that, this battle was all but won.

The wolf dipped its head and stopped growling.

"Wise choice doggie. Now roll over."

The done neither, it just stood there. But from behind the wolf, thick shimmering grey mist began to roll around the forest.

"What the hell?" The fourth exclaimed, backing away.

"You underestimate my friend. My only advice now is that you run before he gets violent." The girl whispered creepily.

He couldn't see the wolf in all the mist, and shapes flitted through the trees like ghosts. A strange music filled the air, howling and an entire orchestra. It was strong, powerful and well heroic. For some reason, it made the fourth's heart shiver in fear and he felt the girl smile.

Suddenly, there was snarl behind him. He whirled around, dropping the girl who scrabbled to safety. From the mist padded the wolf, only he seemed more ethereal and dangerous. It leapt at him, with a roar and knocked the fourth to the ground. It stood over him, lips pulled back over viciously sharp curved teeth. With a snarled bark it struck. The teeth stopped millimetres from the man's nose. He had passed out completely. The wolf stepped off the fallen man and the mist disappeared. The wolf ran over to the girl, fearing for her.

"Don't worry Link, I'm fine." Ilia said, rubbing his head.

Link whined and nudged her arm.

"Honest."

Link laid his ears back and growled. Ilia didn't need the triforce of wisdom to know what he said.

"Ok, ok. Next time I'll leave you to it."

The wolf barked and lay down, putting his head on his paws.

"Come on, we could both do with some breakfast." She said, patting his head.

They headed back to where they'd left the baskets. When they returned to Link's house, Link assumed his hylian form and they entered his house.

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay for breakfast?"

Link nodded.

"Link? What's for breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"Porridge and berries." Ilia replied.

"Oh…I don't like berries."

For the love of time."

**Have to go to Russian school now so, keep reviewing guys and yeah. I'm alive! WHOOPEE! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi guys, bad news. Because my final deadline for Astronomy is in two weeks (22****nd**** March) and the deadlind week is when my german exchange partner comes I'm under a ridiculous amount of stress. (and the cherry on top is that my migraines are making a comeback) Because of all this crap, I won't be able to post chapters. And if I do, tell me off because I shouldn't. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people stop me from turning into a redead. **

**Eptastic Girl: Join the club Ilia! Dun duunnn… Yep, its so tragic it makes you laugh. YAY! And OH Zant, I never knew you could be so cool! Poor Link, after all that. OI WAIT UP! –runs after- Wait, I have coursework –skulks back to her giant graphs-**

**Gojira Geek: You know my answer**

**Grandshadowseal: Yeah, aren't we. We considering Cay was a red squirrel I assumed you were talking about reds. Greys are seriously annoying. Greenwich park is literally crawling with them. One jumped on my leg while I stopped to take a photo of a deer. **

**Flyer21: I figured we needed a comedy break. Glad I made you laugh!**

**The Twilight King: ALRIGHT! I GET YER POINT! Perentha-what?**

**Madlink007: Yep, I have six and a half days of school a week. I'm half Ukrainan and my mum runs it. Yeah, Astronomy sucks stalfos. –waves back tiredly-**

After eating a breakfast of hot porridge and berries (except Ryan who doesn't like them), Ilia leant on her elbows and eyed those before her.

"So, what have you got planned for today?"

Link signed something.

"Ok, training Dal. Right? Anything else?"

Dal yelped.

"I don't need training."

"Yes you do!" Silver snapped.

Link shook his head in answer to Ilia's question.

"Alright then, Ryan you can come with us. We're heading upstream with Uli and Nina. Fishing and weaving all round."

Ryan nodded, spooning some more porridge into his mouth.

"Right then, off you go Link."

Link looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Go on."

Link stuck his tongue and motioning to Silver and Dal, left the house, grabbing his wooden sword on the way.

"Did she just kick us out of own house?" Dal asked.

"Yep." Silver replied.

Outside, Link pulled off his shirt and stood a few metres from Dal. He nodded to Silver.

"Ok, first of all. I want you to attack Link."

Dal flattened his ears.

"I'm not taking orders from you." Dal growled.

"Shut up and attack unless you want to get thrashed again."

Dal growled at her before facing Link. He refused to lose again. With a snarl he leapt forward in a bid to attack Link. Link calmly let him approach, when the wolf leapt, he simply ducked, grabbed the wolf by the chest and stomach and flipped him onto the ground.

"What are you, a battering ram or a wolf? Think about what you're doing!"

Dal growled but this time when he looked at Link. He tried to judge where his weight was, look to see how he was going to attack.

"Good, now look for gaps in his defense, somewhere where you could dart in and land a blow."

Dal looked at Link. The boy shifted slightly, moving his weight back so as to flip him over again if her charged. There! Dal noticed a slight gap. He wouldn't be able to defend it quickly, and it would be enough, certainly, to land a blow. Dal crouched low and with a roar leapt forward, aiming for the gap. Sure enough he collided with the teen, his jaws clenching round his wooden sword. Link staggered back a few steps. Dal jumped back down, feeling very proud of himself.

"That's a good start. Now let's try some combos."

In the cavern deep in the bowels of Hyrule, the shadow lady looked at the crystal and the images of Dal, Link and Silver.

"Irritating little pests." The figure growled, slumped in the shadows.

"Let them play for a while, let them get confident and cocky. It'll only be all the more painful when we crush them." The woman replied, smiling.

"Speaking of, what's with your little project in the north-east?"

"Oh that, just a little hobby of mine I picked up."

"Whatever, can I go crush them now?" the figure asked.

"No."

"Please, just the meddling little mare." He pleaded.

The woman zoomed the crystal image onto the mare who grazed nearby watching watching the canines train.

"No, as much as you and I hate her, we need her alive."

"But that's not faaiir! I want to whop her over and over, and watch the pain and fear in her eyes as she falls on her knees and I drain her precious little life energy."

"Yes, yes, I know. But we must bide our time." The lady reminded him, her patience fraying.

"But she was the one who thwarted you wasn't she? Wasn't she the one who crippled you? Don't you want to get revenge?"

"Shut up!"

The lady turned on him. Her cloak hood fell down revleaing blood red skin with swiriling black patterns all over her body. Her hair was black as night, fading to the colour of dried blood. A vortex like scar ran down the right side of her face, her right expanded by the lack of flesh. Her eyes had no pupils or irises, they were just a swirl of red and black and purple.

"You want to kill her, I know you do. Her and that puppy." The figure said.

"I will kill them, but not until I have the ultimate power in my hands. Then I will kill them. Until then, we wait."

She turned back, lifting her hood to hide her disfigured face. As she stared into the crystal, her mind drifted back. She remembered it very well. The mare in the forest, the grey on her back. She had been fast, umimaginley fast.

_"It's futile, there's nowhere to run." _

_The woman extended her hand forward and black and purple flames leapt up around them, penning the mare in. _

_"Why are you doing this?" The mare demanded. _

_"Isn't it obvious?" _

_"For power? What kind of power could ever equal the lives of real people?" _

_"Ha, don't be so naïve. Just hand over the boy and I promise I'll let you keep your worthless life." _

_"Never! I'd rather die than let you have him!" the mare snapped, backing away from her and lifting her head up. _

_"That can be arranged." _

_With a beastial snarl, she raised her hands and a swirling ball of black, red and purple formed in her hands. The mare inhaled sharply and mist began to form around them. It rolled thick and strong, coating the forest. _

_"There's no point hiding!" _

_Hazel eyes flashed in the mist. A human stood in the mist, her clenched in front of her as if in prayer. Green light swirled around them. _

_"Who's hiding?"_

_The green light burst forth from her hands and hit the woman in the face and chest. A tornado engulfed her, white hot wind searing the woman's body. The woman, blinded by pain, threw the ball at the boy._

_"If I can't have him. No-one will!"_

_"NO!" _

_The mare leapt into the ball, intercepting it as it hit them. The purple magic ran along her body and the mare fell to the ground, her mind and heart on fire. The child cried out. _

_"EP-!" his voice was reduced to a gargle and then to nothing. _

_The mist disipated and amidst the trees lay the stricken mare, a young boy of no more than three and the lady. All were unocncious or close to and in pain. The right side of the lady's body was burned horribly and the skin had literally melted and had now begun to solidify. The mare was twitching violently, purple fog seeping from her mouth and ears and eyes and any wounds she had. The boy was unconscious, purple fog hovered around him. _

_The lady staggered to her feet, crying out in pain. _

_She walked over to the boy and touched his chest. The boy shivered and whimpered, recoiling. When she removed her finger, a trail of gold and green light followed. Holding a blood red gem I her other hand, she transferred it int the gem where the gold and green turned black and blood red. The boy groaned and shuddered, the purple fog clustered closer to him, a sliver seeping into the wound on his chest. He lay there, sprawled on the ground, his eyes were open and glazed over like those of a corpse._

_"May you never wield magic again, either of you."_

_And with that, she disappeared in a swirl of purple and red fog. The mare kicked one last time and was still._

**Ok, short chapter, but I shouldn't even be writing this. So yeah, don't kill me for it. And yeah, Twilight King, I uphold my end of the bargain so DON'T (note the don't) kill me! And yeah, keep reviewing guys. And I had better return my stupidly big and pointless graphs. See you all in a month or so…TT^TT –slinks back to her graph and its stupid moon orbits and cries before picking up her pencil-**


	55. Chapter 55

**HEY! I'm back! My coursework is handed in and finished (doesn't feel like it). NEVER AGAIN! –flops on laptop- I'm just gonna write…head hurts too much.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed. You people are awesome!**

**Flyer21: I'm sorry…TT^TT **

**Eptastic Girl: I'm sorry…TT^TT Glad I'm fueling your inspiration. You better run lady, she gets _very_ violent when she gets angry. –lady takes one look at Eptastic Girl and runs for the hills- YAY! I know… -they cry together-**

**Twilight King: …help…**

**Madlink007: the poor dear…I know…damn you Keplar for creating those stupid laws**

**Grandshadowseal: You'll just have to wait for that. Hehe… Yeah! And its snowing! WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME IS WRONG WITH ENGLAND?!**

**Da Amazing Po-po-pony: You will find out soon enough. And animals talk mostly through body language and sounds, Link can still scream and whatnot so he can still bark as a wolf. Meh, I don't know what Nintendo is trying to do half the time, I've given up trying to figure it out, it just makes my brain hurt. In this story Link is a mute and that…is that. **

**EpicShiekahGirl: She actually has a role in this story (unlike OoT) Don't give it away just yet! But I guess you've got it all figured out already! Awesome! You can now squirm and fret for the next twenty chapters. I'll need more the triforce for this lot. –holds up graph the size of a dining room table) and mine's the smallest! **

…**I hate you Keplar…**

Wolf Link sat in front the ladder of his house. To one side, Epona swept snow aside to graze on the stunted grass beneath, keeping an eye on the centre of the clearing.

Dal lunged at Silver, the wolfos leapt back bringing a paw up to smack him across the jaw. The brown wolf ducked beneath the swipe and rolled around to Silver's left. Using his momentum, he span in a quick circle. Silver leapt back out of the way. Dal, continuing the spin, used it to leap at Silver. The wolfos met him in mid-air. They hit the floor. Silver tried to get her teeth round his jaws for a muzzle slam. Dal tried to twist his head round and try to get his teeth on her scruff to flip her over. There paws scrabbled at each other. Their growls filling the clearing. Both reared up n their hind legs to try to and get higher than the other. Silver's paw hit Dal's underside, immediately his hind leg came up in a reflex attack. The brown wolf fell on his side. Silver took this chance she put a paw on his chest. They looked at each, panting. There was a moment where only their breathing could be heard.

Suddenly, Dal leapt twisted beneath Silver's grasp. The wolfos, surprised backed up. Dal grabbed the window and kicked her in the chest with his hind legs, stunning her. With a leap from the ground, he leapt over her head and went for a helm splitter. Silver, recovered just in time and ducked beneath the attack, rolling aside. Dal landed on the other, his momentum pulling him off balance. Silver leapt behind him and grabbed his scruff, flipping him on his back. She put a paw on his chest. Dal tried to twist away, snapping at her paws and chest. Silver dodged his bites and grabbed the fur around his neck and shook it. Dal kicked at her with his hind legs, trying to break free.

Link suddenly barked loudly.

Silver dropped Dal and stepped back.

"That was good." She said.

Dal rolled to his feet, as Link padded over.

"That's what 3:2 to Silver now." Epona commented. "You're getting good Dal."

Link nodded, a proud glint in his blue eyes.

Dal's tail wagged slightly. He _had_ been getting better over the past few months.

Winter had now settled in, in earnest. (**can't remember what season we were in, so I'm just saying its winter cause its snowing outside**) Snow lay on the ground, bending the boughs of the tree to make sloping arches of snow and branches. The trees' spindly fingers clawing at the steel grey sky.

While Dal and Silver had a break, Link sat down and listened. Hearing a certain melody, he padded up to the two younger wolves.

"Yeah?" Dal said as Link stood before them.

The wolf gestured back with his head and flicked his tail.

Silver nodded and stood up. Dal growled and laid his ears back but nonetheless stood up. Link turned round and trotted out of the clearing in the direction of Faron Woods. Wordlessly, the other canine's followed. Epona watched them go but did not follow.

"Link?" Silver said, matching her pace to his. "Where are we going?"

The wolf flashed her a mischevious smile. Silver pulled a mock pout.

Dal watched them happily converse, feeling a bit left out.

After a few moments of travelling through the white forest, they came to the clearing where the entrance to Lost Woods lay just across the valley. The purple fog had long since faded with the destruction of Ganondorf. Link padded up to cliff face. With a sight wag of his tial he keapt upwards and landed on the branch, a few leaps later found him on the large branch of a towering oak. He barked to Silver and Dal below.

"OK, off you go!" Silver said to Dal.

Dal glared at her.

"You should turn back, if you're too scared." Dal sneered.

Silver laid her ears back at him, she didn't particularly like heights. In fact, she was terrified of them, but Dal didn't need to know that.

"You wish!" she retorted, trotting past and flicking her tail in his face. With a leap and a bound she was on top the branch and a few jumps later found her at Link's side.

"Show off!" Dal muttered.

Remembering what Link had taught him about distance jumping, he leapt after them, always keeping his eyes on the next jump and using his tail as a balance much like a tightrope walker and his stick.

When he had landed on the branch, Link nodded and leapt again. This time, the wolf went across the branches, past the swinging dead wood that had snapped off in the last blizzard yet still hung to their trunks. Link landed on a stump on the other side and turned round to wait.

Silver looked straight ahead, mentally chanting 'don't look down, don't look down'.

Dal leaned close to her.

"Not getting cold paws are we?"

Silver ignored the comment and leapt forward, gracefully dodging the swinging wood and landing safely beside Link.

"It's not me you should be worried about." Silver replied.

"Says you!"

Dal followed. As he leapt, he misjudged his second jump and narrowly avoided getting knocked off course by the swinging dead branches.

When he landed, Link looked at him. His eyes giving away his concern.

"Hehe…oops…" Dal said.

Link rolled his eyes and turned. This was the hardest part, and his growl told the younger canines that. There were several small branches that grew from the trunk of the tree, spiralling upwards like a sort of natural staircase. He growled a warning. The branches would snap if they didn't move quickly enough. Then, with a bark, he leapt onto the first. The wolf worked his way up quickly, only staying on a branch long enough to get his hind legs under him for the next leap. It was a long climb and took the wolf a full five or ten minutes or so to reach the top. When he reached the top of the tree, whose top was lost from view, Link gave a bark to signal for the next one to climb. Dal pushed in front of Silver.

"Me first this time."

Silver poked her tongue out at him.

Dal leapt onto the first branch, almost immediately there was an audible crack and with a yelp, Dal leapt to the next one.

While he climbed, Silver paced. Without thinking, she looked down…the ground seemed to spin beneath and she yelped, scrabbling away from the edge. From the top came Link's bark.

Link barked again, he couldn't hear Silver approaching.

"What IS she doing?" Dal muttered, peering over the edge.

Link dipped his head a little. He had thought that Silver had gotten over her fear of heights. Growling tfor Dal to stay put, he quickly climbed down from branch to branch, trying not to over balance himself and fall. When he finally reached the stump on which Silver was sat, he looked at her.

The wolfos was whimpering, her tail between her legs and ears back. She was staring at the ground with wide frightened eyes. Link whined and Silver, seeing him, ran over and buried her face in his scruff. The wolf felt her shiver with fear. He whined.

"I don't like it!" she whimpered.

Link nodded and with a shimmer of mist, he was his hylian self once again. Reaching into the belt at his hip (which had become a permmanet addition to his attire, containing not only his clawshot, boomerang, bow and other weapons but also different farming utensils) he withdrew his clawshot. Hoisting the frightened wolfos onto his back, he aimed the clawshot for the trunk of a nearby tree. The claw dug deep into the ancient wood and the chain pulled Link to the tree. Silver yelped and clung tighter, her claws tearing through his clothes and into his flesh. Once they reached the tree, Link again for the lip of the stump.

Dal leapt back in fright as something metal suddenly bit into the lip of the stump. A few secnds later and hylian Link with a very frightened Silver on his back appeared, climbing over the edge.

Link turned round, Silver still clinging to his back. Dal suppressed a giggle, and received a glare from Link for his cheek. Silver had her eyes screwed shut and tiny specks of blood were on his shirt where Silver's claws had dug deep. Link tapped her paw.

"Is it safe?" she whimpered, her head buried in the back of his neck.

Link nodded. Tentativley, she opened one eye. Seeing the stump below her, she cautiously stepped down onto it. With a shimmer of mist, Link was a wolf again.

"I hate it when you do that." Dal muttered, shuddering.

The wolf ignored him and cocked his head at Silver.

"I'm…I'm fine…"

Link nodded, he looked up, gesturing to the peak valley wall in which the forest was situated. It rose above the trees like a looming castle tower. All that stood between them and the wall was a few thick branches. Link leapt forward, followed by Silver and Dal. They headed up, using the branches like steps. Link landed on the edge of a ledge carved into the wall. Silver and Dal landed beside him. Barking for them to follow, he led them up the trail to the tower-like peak of the wall.

Link sat down, his tail twitching. Silver and Dal sat on either side of him. Link lifted her head slightly, his ears flicking. Listen, what do you hear?

Silver also lifted her head and listened to the sounds on the wind. Dal looked at them both.

"You dragged us all the way up here to listen?"

Link growled at him.

"Fine, fine!"

He too, strained his ears to listen. First he only heard the sounds of the forest and the wind. Then, melodies began form. He heard the strange eerie music of the forest, muted and still like snow laden trees. He could hear the strong definite sounds of the mountain and the sweet nostalgic rhytyum of the frozen rivers. He could even faintly hear the sounds of the ice lands and the desert, blowing on the westerly wind.

"What…what am I hearing?" he asked.

"The universe evolves around sound and music. Everything has its own unique song. Your hearing the songs of the land." Silver explained, she looked to Link for clarification.

He nodded. Dal strained to hear more, and a strange spinning melody came to him. He looked at Silver and Link to see if they'd heard it too.

"That's the melody storms make, by the sound of it, it'll hit us in a few weeks. Sounds like a big one too."

Link nodded.

Dal listened to it, and it did seem to ever so slightly to be getting louder. It also made him want to spin round in circles.

"Apparently, if you play it on a certain on a certain instrument, it will actually summon a storm for a short while." Silver said, remembering what Zelda had told her once.

"Din almighty…" was all Dal could say, what he would do with the ability to summon storms. (**right, hands up who abused song of storms in Oot and MM**)

Link chuckled. Suddenly, his ears picked up a strange string of sounds coming from the north-west. They were painful angry notes, ones of suffering, greed and toil. He looked towards the desert where he'd heard the sound. Just behind the cliff that the arbiter grounds backed upon, a strange circular structure reared. It hadn't been there before.

Link stared at it, trying to make out what it was.

"Link? What do you see?"

Silver squinted at the structure.

"I don't remember seeing that last time we went."

"Seeing what?" Dal asked. "Oh…that."

Falcon swooped down, startling the canines out of their thoughts. Landing on a rock, he looked at Link.

"I bring news from Zelda, about the S.T.A.R game owner." He said. "He's part of a religious faction that supported the massacre of the greys and the racist enslavement era. She thinks they're running a slave market in the north, and she thinks they may have surviving greys and some light species as well." He explained quickly.

"What? You mean, they work for the Dark Caller?" Dal exclaimed.

"The Dark Caller? I think that's what they called their goddess." The bird replied.

Dal whimpered and backed away, terror in his eyes.

"But I don't get it, how did she find out?" Silver asked.

"A group of them was caught heading south. One of them said he was looking for Mist Caller, he was delirious, but his companions reacted to it…I think he means you." Falcon looked at Link.

"I know." Dal said. "The Mist Caller is the creature that was built to reflect her. My guess is she'd want to either ally herself with him or kill him." Dal looked at Link. "Ooh crap…I would not want to be you."

"But Link would never ally himself with a psycho like her, and he beat Ganon, how hard can one little goddess be?" Silver said.

Falcon looked at Silver.

"She knows that, which is why she won't go straight for Link. She'll probably get to him through the people he loves, wear him down." Falcon explained. "Or at least, that's Zelda's theory."

As if on cue, a scream cut through the air, Link knew that scream.

"RYAN!" Silver yelped.

**Dun dun duuunnn! (my Belt impression) Yeah, I may have ever so slightly unintentionally revealed my entire plot. Hehe…you guys saw nothing. Anyways, no more coursework WHHOOP! And yeah, keep reviwing and I'll get work plotting their next misadventure. Adios!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. My head hurts so much. **

**Twilight King: I feel sorry for the idiots that took him. Link's gonna be angry… My point exactly.**

**AreiaCananaid: I have so many plans for Dal. I think we all did to a certain extent, (me and my friend play it during winter to make it snow and get out of school) This is gonna be awesome. He always was, but I think everyone forgot because it happened like twenty chapters ago. Link's gonna do more than that. Them fools are gonna die because Link is going to rage on them. (I totally did not just reveal the next part of the story)**

**Grandshadowseal: He was so fun to annoy, (since I finished the game, I do the same to my piano teacher, playing it instead of my proper pieces). They're flipping amazing. I know what you mean…din dammit England!**

**Eptastic Girl: I'm sorry…seriously? Right, where is it? –starts serarching for it manically- The same might just happen here. Run you fools, run before she smacks you into the next dimension. Ok, I will await it earnestly. Oi Wait up! –runs after her-**

**Spy of influence: That song is way too easy to abuse. I love it! **

**Carrying on…**

Link leapt from tree towards the source of the scream, travelling down from branch to branch as he did so. Silver kept close behind, her eyes fixed on Link's tail. Dal brought up the rear, a familiar feeling of fear in his chest. It was just like before.

Ryan struggled briefly in the grip of a heavy built man. One dirty hand was clamped round his mouth, and the boy struggled to breathe. He had gone to the forest to find the wolves. Ever since his dream, Ryan had become terrified something would happen whenever they left his sight. Then the men had ambushed him. He had never been so terrified in his life.

Gradually, over the beating of his own punding heart, Ryan began to hear something. A familiar furious snarl of a beast.

"Wat was dat?" The man holding Ryan said, as he hoisted the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Mist began to roll from beneath the trees. The men, ten in all, stepped closer together.

"This is normal, right?" one of the men asked.

"Didn't the last lot that came say that they were attacked by a forest girl and her wolf in the mist?" another said, slightly afraid.

"Yeah, they were attacked by a great wolf commanded by a forest girl, a forest spirit perhaps? Next thing they knew, they awoke at the forest entrance."

"Oh shut up both of you, there are no forest spirits. Our lady's commander destroyed them _remember_." The man holding Ryan snapped angrily. "So shut up and get moving."

The mist grew in thickness and the snarling increased in volume. Suddenly, a fierce roar erupted and a great grey wolf leapt at the man holding Ryan. The man dodged and the wolf hit the man behind him instead. There was a spurt of a blood and a scream. The wolf turned round, blood dripping from his jaws.

"Link!" Ryan cried happily.

"Link? That was what the forest girl called the wolf. Screw this I'm running!" One man cried and turned to flee.

He was knocked to the ground by a second wolf. A smaller white one. With a scream he hit the ground and didn't get up again.

"Draw your weapons you idiots!" The man holding Ryan cried, grabbing his nine-tailed whip.

Suddenly a third wolf leapt from the mist and attacked another man, he hit the floor with a thud and didn't move. This wolf was brown and black, his gold eyes piercing the mist.

The first wolf snarled and leapt again at the man holding Ryan. He flicked his whip, forcing the wolf twist in midair to avoid getting tangled. The other men advanced on him, whips in hand. However, the other wolves attacked, keeping them away from the big grey one.

The wolf leapt again, the man flicked his whip. However, the wolf had leapt too high and went over his head. He spun in mid air and his tail, hardening into a sharp blade-like material, sliced into the man's cheek as he ducked.

"LINK!" Ryan screamed.

The wolf landed behind him and immediately, spun round for a follow-up attack. The wolf rolled round the side the man as he flicked his whip again. He attacked the man's right shoulder, digging his jaws deep into the flesh. The man screamed in agony and smacked the wolf with his whip. The 'tails' dug into his flesh, tearing tiny wounds into his back. One of the 'tails' wrapped round the wolf's foreleg and the man flicked it, throwing the beast off him. THe wolf hit the ground with a yelp, and immediately he kicked the wwhip off of himself and got to his feet. The wolf snarled and leapt again, behind him, the man heard a scream and instinctively turned towards it, turning the boy to the wolf. The wolf yelped and twisted in midair, landing awkwardly. He stumbled and yelped as the wolf twisted its paw.

The man turned back and smiled. The wolf wouldn't hurt the boy, perfect. The wolf whined to the boy.

"I'm ok!" The boy replied.

The wolf nodded and circled for another attack. THe mist grew thicker, concealing the wolf completely. The man pivoted round, straining to see or hear it. But the mist and snow muffled the wolf's sounds and the mist was as thick as pea soup. Suddenly, he heard a whppsh and he turned to see the wolf leaping at him. Grabbing the boy, the man held him up in the wolf's path. The wolf yelped and tried to twist away. He did so, but his last minute change in course caused him to land heavily and he skidded into a tree. The wolf stood and shook its head. The man chuckled and withdrew a small vial which he threw at the wolf.

The vial hit the snow at the wolf's feet and a purple powder exploded in the wolf's face. It howled in pain, the powder contained searing natrium and other anti-grey chemicals as well as other nasties that would put a hurting on any attacker.

"'Till we meet again mutt!" the man said, and fled.

A few of the survivors against the other wolves, seeing the purple explosion, also threw their less potent versions at the wolves and fled.

Epona, having heard the commotion, ran into the forest and arrived at the scene. She saw the fading mist. Link lying, barely conscious by a tree. Silver and Dal also looked ill, lying on the floor, unable to move. The mare padded up to Link and climbed to her knees. She sniffed him delicately, recoiling from the scent. It was a wonder the poor wolf was still conscious. He had enough chemicals on him to kill a weak-levelled grey.

"Epona?" the mare looked up to see Xylia, cautiously stepping towards her.

"Xylia." The mare with a sigh of relief. "I need you to run and get a message to Princess Zelda. Falcon has gone to warn her, but I need her here now. Tell her we've been attacked and kidnappers have taken Ryan and are heading north. They have anti-beast chemicals."

The doe nodded, and galloped into the forest once more. She ran to the edge of the gorge that opened into Hyrule Field. There she found a herd of wild ponies who promised to take the message to one of the dogs in Hyrule. They dispatched their fastest runner to gallop to Hyrule Town. Who they then passed the message on to one of the guard dogs. This guard dog, a lithe brown and white creature, sprinted into Hyrule Castle. It burst into Zelda's chambers.

"What is it?" the woman asked the panting animal.

"Link…attacked…Faron woods…help..now…kidnappers…Ryan…anti-beast…going north…quickly…"

Zelda nodded.

"Good dog." She said, patting his head.

Grabbing a cloak, she called for Aaru.

"Your highness?" Aaru asked.

After Hyrule Castle had become liveable, Zelda had offered the man the position of general of her army and living quarters in the castle. He had agreed.

"There are some three or four kidnappers heading north from Faron Woods with Ryan. Find them and bring them back. I'm heading to Faron Woods, Link and the others need help." Zelda explained quickly.

The older man nodded and hurried away. Zelda herself ran to thes tables and quickly saddled Zoran.

"What's the rush?" the stallion asked.

"How fast do you think you can get to Faron Woods?" Zelda asked as she tightened the girth strap.

"Is Epona there?" he asked as she climbed onto his back.

"Yeah." Zelda said, as they trotted out of the stable.

"Two hours."

He broke into a headlong gallop heading south, townsfolk were forced to leap out of the way as princess and stallion galloped out of the capital.

Link whimpered in his fevered state, the chemicals choking his mind and clouding his thoughts. His eyes were puffy and watery as the chemicals irritated his sensitive eyes. His ears and nose were burning and his throat like someone had stuffed a thorn bush down it.

"Trill!"

The bird fluttered down from the branches where he had been hiding.

"Go and find Rusl, tell him we needed three stretches and hands. Go!"

The bird didn't argue you just didn't with Epona.

Trill returned ten minutes later with Rusl, six goats, three stretchers and Faldo and Bo.

"Sweet Nayru…" he muttered when he saw the carnage. "What happened here?"

"Ryan got kidnapped and the wolves tried to save him but got powder bombed instead." Trill explained.

Rusl nodded.

"Come on, let's get these lot on the stretchers." He called.

Between the three of them, they managed to get all three canines onto the stretchers that were slung between a pair of goats and back to the village. They went straight to Bo's house.

"Oh Din!" Ilia exclaimed when she saw the stricken beasts.

"Ilia, get some warm water and a cloth." Rusl said.

The girl nodded and hurried away.

"Trill, tell them they need to wash out the powder immediately." Epona said, her head through the window since she was too big to fit inside.

The bird translated. Ilia nodded her understanding as she hurried back inside. Putting the bowl down by Link, she wetted a flannel and began cleaning the powder from his fur. He flinched and whimpered, he was still conscious. IIia bowed her head slightly as she washed the powder from his face. The wolf's eyes were puffy and shut, tears streaming from them and purple gloop rimming the lids. Carefully, she wiped his eyes. The fur around it was stained purple. Shuddering as she washed he flannel and got started on the other eye. Link whimpered and flinched the entire time, hovering between sleep and wakefulness. A few minutes later, Uli joined them and having fetched another bowl of warm water, began cleaning up Silver. She brought along Sera who also went cleaned up Dal. Thankfully, Silver and Dal were unconscious so were still and did not feel the pain the powder inflicted on them.

It took Ilia a full fifteen minutes to clean Link's face, but when she had done so she whispered to him and stroked his head. The wolf seemed to calm for a moment and Ilia allowed herself a small smile. Calling for someone to change the water, she got started on the wolf's paws.

Zoran pelted through the trees, Zelda keeping him from tripping. As they galloped through the clearing, Zelda unintentionally gasped. The smell of the powder still hung in the air and the men had been ravaged horribley to the point where she wasn't sure if they were still alive. By the time Zoran reached Ordon, the sun had begun to set. The stallion collapsed outside Mayor Bo's house and lay there, panting heavily.

"Thank you." The princess whispered to him before hurrying indoors.

Epona, seeing the commotion, trotted over.

"Zoran?" she asked.

"Zel-da…he-re…t-o…he-lp…" he panted.

The mare smiled.

"You ran a long way, thank you."

If Zoran hadn't been unable to move for his exhaustion, his jaw would've dropped through the ground. Epona was never this kind…maybe he should do this more often. He noticed Epona staring at Mayor Bo's house, a worried look on her face.

"What hap-enned here?" he asked, still quite out of breath.

"Ryan was kidnapped, Link, Silver and Dal tried to save him but the men poisoned them and fled."

Zoran froze, shocked at the statement. He remembered Ryan, he loved being around the wolves, always so sweet and playful yet he had a side to him that came up with wonderful, smart ideas. To think you would want to abduct such a sweet boy was beyond the stallion. And the wolves, they were so strong and not only that but fiercely protective, Link especially. The men in the forest, it made sense now. It also scared Zoran. To think the wolves had reacted so savagely, it almost made Zoran pity the kidnappers when Link found them…almost.

Inside, Zelda knelt by Link. Ilia was just finishing off the tail. Sera and Uli had already finished and were cleaning up.

"How is he?"

"I don't know, he didn't pass out like the others. I can't understand what he's saying." She said the last part with in a sad tone.

Zelda could however, she had heard while she was still outside. His words forming in her mind in fevered shaking letters. He was blaming himself.

Zelda put her hand on the wolf's flank and he instantly stilled. The triforce on the back of her hand began to pulsate, synching with the one on Link's paw. Zelda nodded her understanding and put both hands on his flank. Closing her eyes the triforce flashed brightly. Slowly, Zelda began to move hands backwards away from Link. Floating just in front of her hand, a fair sized stone emerged. Once it had completely detachted from Link's body, Zelda picked up the gem and held it up to the light. It was a fair size, about the size of a deku nut. As soon as it had left Link's body, the wolf relaxed and stopped whimpering, drifting into a deep healing sleep.

Zelda moved onto Silver, doing a smiliar thing. The triforce pulsated on her paw also, the top triangle brightest of all. They synchronised and Zleda withdrew a slightly smaller crystal. Moving onto Dal, she withdrew the crystal, careful to capture all of it as there was no native triforce helping her this time. With it withdrawn, she laid the crystals on the tables.

"What are those?" Rusl asked.

"The powder that got inside them, you did well to clean them up first or it could've been a lot worse." Zelda replied.

"You can thank Epona for that. But what I don't get is what those crytals are?" Rusl replied.

"They're the stone form of that powder. It's a mix of different chemicals that are essentially poisonous to beasts. And for creatures like Link, even more so. Whoever kidnapped Ryan knew they would be going up against Link and Silver and therefore are a lot more dangerous." Zelda replied.

"And what of Ryan?" Ilia asked.

"Aaru is tracking them as we speak. Hopefully he'll catch them before they disappear into the mountains." Zelda replied.

At that moment, Ryan was slung over the front of a scaly four-legged creature. He couldn't see anything but the grass. All he could think about was the look on Link's face when the man had thrown him into the wolf's path. And the screams of pain from them all when the powder had been thrown. If Ryan hadn't have got caught then they would still be ok. His captor reassured him that the wolves were dead. For the first time since he had met Link and Silver all those months ago in the tent of the STAR game man, tears pooled in the boy's eyes and he began to cry.

**And Voila. One chapter. Did I mention I love good Friday? No school means more time to write. And I have a headache so I'm gonna go take a nap. Keep reviewing guys! Boi!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry, Procreate distracted me. Did a few drawings instead of this, not helped by my signing up to Nano camp. Hehe, I really make things difficult for myself. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are awesome people. **

**Flyer21: Thanks, yeah we're getting there**

**AreiaCananaid: Really, ok then, I love Good Friday. Hehe…of course…**

**Gojira Geek: Of course, do you want him to? I will be happy to oblige.**

**Eptastic Girl: I would not want to be those men when the wolves catch up to them. Yep! Damn, she's figured us out. YAY! Run men, run for your worthless lives because she is going to painfully murder you. –joins her, snarling angrily-**

**Twilight King: :p I can speak in whichever accent thank you very much. **

**Anyways, carrying on. **

Link bolted awake, Ryan's screams still ringing in his ear following his horrible nightmare. The wolf lifted his head, gasping at the sudden change of scenery. He had been delirious with pain before, his senses clogged and burning with pain. That was another thing he noticed, he could think straight again. His paw was bandaged, with a splint strapped to it. Looking around, he saw Silver and Dal, asleep. Ilia had falled asleep in her chair, leaning on Link's bed. Zelda had fallen asleep in her own chair, her chin on her chest. Judging from the lack of snores, he guessed Bo was staying at Link's house.

The wolf shook his head to clear the last of his feveric fog and shifted into a comfortable position. In his ears, he could still hear Ryan's screams and the yowls of pain from Silver and Dal. He'd failed them…what kind of hero was he.

Getting to his feet, the wolf carefully pulled the blanket he had been lying under and over Ilia and lightly jumped off the bed. Landing silently on the floor, he tested his injured paw. It hurt but was bareable. It wouldn't take long to heal anyways. Assured of his relatively fit health, he slipped outside.

It was still night, judging by the moon, still the early hours of the morning. A cool night wind ruffled his fur. The snow was wonderfully cool beneath his paws. Heading to his own home, he resumed hylian form and climbed in. Mindful of Bo, he quickly pulled on his hero's garb and stored all his weapons in the pouches and secured the belt round his waist. Buckling his baldric with the sheathed master sword and shield, he climbed out the window and dropped to the ground. There was a shimmer of mist and wolf link ran for the forest.

Running through the forest, with the moon riding high overhead, Link felt himself instinctively tune into the surroundings. Melodies came to him over the wind and scent trails stretched out before him. His stride lengthened, eating up more ground. He heard the foreboding and confusing melody of the oncoming storm, getting louder and the constant eerie music of Faron Woods. As he ran, suddenly a new melody reached his ears. Worried, Link slowed his pace to a stop.

The melody seemed to be green and reflected the spirit of the forest itself. Its melody beating a triple rythum in Link's ears. The wolf lifted his head, ears flicking in the wake of the melody. It grew louder and louder, enveloping the wolf.

Light began to grow from nowhere in particular, blinding the wolf.

He yelped and backed away, eyes sweeping the forest, ears straining to hear over the now deafening music. The light flashed and faded. When the wolf could see again, he found he was in a pool of glowing water. Lifting his gaze, he saw trees looming around him, the floor beneath his feet was wooden also.

"Link…" a voice said.

The song had toned down to being just about bareable. The wolf looked up and around, searching for the source of the voice. There was a flash of blue-white light and in front of Link materialised a stag with great branching antlers. It was in the centre of these antlers that a ball of grey white hovered.

Link lowered his head slightly, whether in readiness to fight or to show he meant no harm, he wasn't sure.

"Link…you must listen to what I have to say…"

Link eyed the stag, convinced it was a light spirit. However, hearing it speak. It sounded…feminine.

"You're confused as to who I am." The spirit said with a smile. "I am a hind, a doe with antlers, similar to that of your reindeer friends. And I'm sure it goes without saying that I am a light spirit of sorts, for now that it is all you need to know."

Link growled in annoyance.

"I brought you here to implore you not to give chase to your friend's abductors alone. That is just what they desire, with you alone, you will be beaten down and at their mercy. Please, delay a little longer and wait for your friends to recover before giving chase. It is for your own good."

Link scrutinised her, unsure whether or not to believe her.

"You doubt the truth of my words, your trails have certainly granted you caution. Maybe you would be more inclined to listen to my words if they came from a much more trusted source."

On cue, a light leapt from Link's back where (had he been human) his sword would be. The light grew into a humanoid form.

"Master, there is 99.994% that the light spirit is telling the truth."

And the other 0.006%, Link thought. And who was she anyway, this strange blue lady with no scent yet a strange all-knowing lament for a spirit.

Something that could've been sadness flickered across the hind's eyes for a moment.

"You…don't remember her…do you…"

The blue spirit turned to face the light spirit.

"My database shows that it has been many hundreds of years since I was put to sleep by the second hero. In the eight eras that have passed, the memory of me has faded." The spirit explained.

Link looked at her. Second hero? Who was that? And eight eras? That sounded like a very long time. Could anything even live that long?

The hind dipped her head in sympathy and turned back to Link.

"So, will you heed our words?" the light spirit asked.

Link looked at them both. Deep in his mind, he felt trust towards the blue spirit and light spirit were supposed to be good. Sighing, he figured he might as well go along with it. The wolf nodded his head.

The hind dipped her own head in acknowledgment.

"Your sword shall tell you when it is safe to leave. Let her once more be your guide, you heroes always seem to need one." She said the last sentence with a smirk.

Link narrowed his eyes at her. The blue spirit, who must obviously be the sword the hind was referring to, nodded her head and turned into a point of blue light that dove into his back through a slight shimmer of mist granting her access to the sword on his back.

The minuet began to grow in volume, deafening Link. The light given off by the water and the flowers adorning the trees increased in brightness, blinding the wolf also. He felt himself be lifting off the ground. As he left, he heard the light spirit's voice once more.

"Tread carefully Link…"

Next thing Link knew, he was plonked into Ordona's spring. He floated a few feet off the ground, then fell down. Link yelped in pain, and growled at the sky. That hurt!

Getting up and shaking water from his fur, the he trotted back to Bo's house. At the entrance stood Epona.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Link whined and lowered his head apolegtically. Epona walked over and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you decided to wait."

The wolf smiled and licked her ear.

"Now come on, get back to bed. I don't want you to strain yourself."

The wolf growled in annpyance but nonetheless allowed went back to bed, drifting into a deep, healing sleep. Epona waited until he fell asleep before returning to her own.

Link awoke the next day around midday. When he did, he saw Ilia treating Silver. Feeling mischevious, he carefully slipped under the bed, out of sight.

Ilia, having finished tending to Silver, turned round to work on Link. She let out a gasp when she saw the empty bed. Stepping towards it, she looked around. Link himself, stalked around her. With a bark, he reared up and put his paws on her shoulders nearly knocking her over. Ilia screamed in surprise and twirled around to have Link's paws land on her shoulders and she staggered back under his weight. The wolf wagged his tail and smiled. Ilia's shock turned to relief and then to anger.

Behind them came laughter, Link returned to all fours and looked at the source. Bo and Rusl were laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs, even Zelda couldn't supress a giggle.

Ilia glared at Link.

"I think I preferred it when you were in a coma."

The wolf just smiled mischeviously and wagged his tail. Ilia narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"If it weren't for the fact you were just in a coma, I'd turn your insides inside out."

Link just gave her big puppy eyes.

"Get back into bed, stupid mutt."

Link jumped back up on the bed and curled up. In truth he was rather tired. The wolf wrinkled his nose, it felt full of sand and his eyes were a bit dry too. A few days rest wouldn't hurt.

"That is correct Master Link, rest…until you are strong again." The blue spirit whispered from the master sword.

Somewhere in the Hyrule Field, Ryan was tied to a post a few metres from the fire. His captor sat next to the fire, slobbering up a thin soup. There was a gag round Ryan's mouth and his hands were tied behind his back, round the pole. His feet were also bound by thick scratchy rope. His hair was grimy and matted, dirt and blood smeared on his clothes and skin. The creature his captor had been riding lay on its side on the other side of the fire. It was a great lizard like creature with thick plated scales, that for the moment lay flat, but as the cuts on Ryan's skin showed, when angered or threatened they rose up and made a thick spiky armour that sliced anything unfortunate to come into contact with it. It had a thick plate eyebrow under which were three eyes, six in all. The eyes were red and slitted like a snake's. It's mouth was disproportionally large, the corner's of its mouth level with its middle eye. Skin stretched between his jaws in the corners of his mouth and it was full to the brim with wicked sharp teeth. Its bridle was a thick metal rod set against the stretched skin, and generally like that of a horse's bridle. Its saddle was flat and big enough only to hold a person, with the rest of its back used by travelling supplies. Its three eyes that were facing Ryan, were locked on the boy. When the he struggled the creature snarled and lifted its head, ready to spring forward and disciplne him.

Ryan tested his bond again, pulling forward. The creature snapped its head towards him and snarled, revealing a mouth full of teeth. Ryan scrabbled back against the pole again, whimpering. The dragon hissed, and laid his head down again. His captor chuckled and tore at the maggoty bread with his teeth. Ryan sighed and leaned his head against the pole.

"Help…me…" he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him. In his dreams, he saw a glowing stag. It stood before him, eyes kind and wise. With a flash of light she chaged into a woman with antlers but an other wise hylian form. Her dress was short and obviously built for battle. Twin swords were sheathed on her back. Her long hair cascaded down her back, the colour of fawn skin.

"Ryan, do not lose hope." She said. "The wolves are alive and will soon come, as we speak hylian patrol is riding here to save you."

Ryan nodded, a hopeful grin on his face. Link, Silver and Dal were alive and were going to come for him. Zelda had sent someone else to find him too. Yet despite these happy thoughts, a small part of him held seeds of doubt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A friendly spirit." She replied with a smile.

She walked towards him and knealt to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a very brave boy. Stay alive and keep hoping, the wolves will come for you too."

Ryan smiled. As the scene faded, he heard a calming minuet. When he opened his eyes, he was back at the camp. The lizard was eyeing him dangerously. Ryan looked away from it, instead turning his eyes to the gibbous moon. Soon…soon Link and Silver would come, with the hylians and Dal. Soon he would be rescued…soon.

That next morning, Dal slowly awakened. For a few moments, he couldn't remember anything. Then, as if a dam had broken in his mind, the terrible memories came flooding back. Not just the memories from the attack, but the horrible days he spent imprisoned with his pack. The pain…the fear…the hurt…the darkness…like a never-ending nightmare he could never wake up from.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he looked around. He was in a house of some sort. Ilia and a woman he figured was the princess Zelda lay asleep in chairs. It was morning outside. Link was asleep in a bed not too far away, seemingly peaceful. Next to Dal's bed was another in which Silver slept, her silvery-white fur showing no sign of the purple powder. Dal looked at the sleeping wolfos. On her forehead was a fuzzy white patch, squinting closer he could just make out a familiar pattern. A diamond with a dot in the middle, the flared corners and fish like marks wither side of the bottom diamond. The lightning bolt on the muzzle and arches curving up above the eyebrows to her ears were awfully familiar. Dal lowered his muzzle as he concentrated to place where he had seen them before. His eyes fell on Link. Of course, Link had the exact same pattern on his forehead. The canine population had certainly changed since his pack's depature.

Dal looked out of the window at the rising sun, he prayed Ryan was looking at the same sunrise, safe and unharmed.

**Meh, that'll do for a filler. Guess who the spirit is! Cause she's back after her eight era slumber! And yeah…ooh…is that a new light spirit…ooh…interesting… This should be fun. And yeah, next chapter its pursuit time. So yeah…I revealed a hell of a lot in this chapter. Anyone worked it out yet. Twilight King and Eptastic Girl keep yer mouths shut, because I know you know. :I Anyways, off to do some more procrastination, see you! Keep reviewing! ^-^**


	58. Chapter 58

**OMG I'm back! Sorry for that, I had mock week and my birthday and NaNoCamp and a whole load of other crap so instead of posting half-hearted chapters written by a stressed and run down Clarky (who is absoloutley no good for anything other than mopping the floor with) I decided to wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are bleedin' amazing! But yeah, you guys guessed it! Well done! –hands out shortbread biscuits as prizes-**

**Eptastic Girl: They did. Of course. Yeah, well it has been several millennia and Link has been reincarnated seven times since he last saw her go to sleep 'forever' so his memory isn't exactly in tip top condition. OMG that would be awesome! The Army of Heart! We will destroy all those who stand against us! –howls a war cry- **

**Stallion6: Well done!**

**Spy of Infulence: Yep, and yeah…hehe…I don't think that applies to me.**

**AreiaCananaid: Sorry, new game stopped me writing earlier, neh, what's a couple of days. Thank you ^-^**

**Twilight King: Alright alright! Calm down mate! –gives him a cup of tea- Yes, we all know of your brilliant genius, all hail the great King. **

**Epic Shiekah Girl: Yes I did! Thank you! –pokes tongue out at Navi- Gehehehe!**

**Gojira Geek: Spot on!**

**Twezzi: Oh wow! Seriously? Surely its not that good. Yes sorry, they did get do a broken-record impression a bit. Sorry. **

**LegoDude99550: Hehe, well he isn't a perfect hero (and I fail at defense when it comes to games) –hundreds of angel game characters glare at her from KO heaven-**

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Guest: Sorry…stuff happened.**

**Flyer21: Yep! **

**Frog nut: No, she won't be as annoying (though to be honest I didn't find her that annoying, probably because she's a bit like me when it comes to animals) I have actually, I've got a story I need to have read by a friend before sending it to a publisher. Thanks by the way, your review gave me the kick up the backside I needed to actually get that damn story up to publishing standard. I owe you one!**

**Wow, so many reviews. –faints-**

Link sat by Silver's bed in hylian form. He was anxious to leave but yet he knew that the spirits had a point. It had been a two days since the attack. Silver had woken up, but only for short amounts of time. Unfortunatley, some of the poison had got into her blood. Given time she would recover. But time was a luxury they couldn't afford.

Dal sat outside, listening to the gurgling of the stream that snaked through the village. He watched minnows chase each other round the pebbles. The wolf sighed. It reminded him of his younger sister. She was still in the prison with his family. His grandmother had often scolded the children for running round too much, like spring minnows, she'd said. His captor had taken her away one day and he'd never seen the old wolf since.

"May I?" came a voice behind him.

Dal turned to see Zelda. He nodded, and she sat down on the grass beside him.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Zelda Daphnes, princess of Hyrule."

Dal blinked in surprise.

"Zelda? But my grandmother told me that when her grandmother and mother were captured, Princess Zelda was on the throne. That was over hundred years ago." The wolf exclaimed.

Zelda smiled.

"Ah, it seems you are mistaken. I am not the same Zelda that ruled when your great great grandmother was here. The eldest daughter of each royal family is named Zelda after the first Zelda that founded Hyrule millennia ago." She explained.

"Oh…right…" Zelda could've sworn she saw a blush beneath the wolf's brown fur. "My name's Dal, I was a palace guard dog before Link saved me from some metal monster."

Zelda looked at him.

"Did you say monster?"

"Uh yeah, it looked with a huge goat."

Zelda furrowed her brow.

"Can you be certain it wasn't some animal?"

"It was definitely a monster, it was made of entirely of metal, ask Link." Dal replied.

"That can't be."

"What is it?" Dal asked, cocking his head on one side.

"A year ago, Link set out on his own to changed every moster back into the animal it had been originally. There was not a single monster on the surface of Hyrule, I can assure you. That means more are being created."

"Which is bad right?" Dal suggested.

"Very. Not too long ago, Silver was infected with a parasite that nearly consumed her from the inside out. When it emerged, it attacked Link and nearly killed him too. Someone also resureected a spirit through Link's ocarina, a spirit that nearly destroyed the world aeons ago. Someone also convinced Rusl to turn Link into a bounty hunter, whose demon horses nearly wiped out the wolfos population in Snowpeak. I believe that same someone was behind your metal monster and probably sent those bandits after Ryan." Zelda explained.

"So, are you saying that by rescuing Ran we'll be walking into a trap?" Dal asked.

"Most defnitley."

"So what do you propose we do? Leave Ryan to those bandits?"

At this point, Link stormed over. He snarled, and looked at Zelda, his eyes blazing. The princess understood immediately.

"No Link, no-one is abandoning anyone. I promise."

He continued looking at her.

"Don't worry, Aaru is tailing them and as soon as Silver is ready you can go after them to."

Link unclenched his fists and relaxed. But his eyes still burned with stormy fire. Zelda sighed.

"Go and get your ocarina, I want to show you something."

Link nodded and ran to his home. Dal looked at Zelda.

"How did you?"

"I hold the triforce of Wisdom. And as Link holds the another piece of the triforce, I can read his unspoken words." Zelda explained.

"Why doesn't he just speak?"

Zelda's eyes dropped the running water.

"I don't know for certain, but it's something to do with his past. Epona won't talk about it, but it involved her as well." Zelda explained.

Dal nodded and too looked at the stream.

"Tell me Dal, what were you saying earlier? About being captured?"

The wolf was silent, staring at the swirling water.

"I'm a light wolf. My pack was captured a century ago by a dark force. My grandmother was born into captivity, as were all the adults and cubs. My grandmother said that we were captured to make it easier to destroy the mist, as without us the mist was unbalanced. Around 17 years ago, before I was born, something happened. The pack just gave up. When my sister and I proposed our escape plan, most of the adults just hung their heads and asked what the point was. Either way we escaped and headed for the forest. On the way we were attacked and my sister was captured again, I carried on running until a palace guard dog found me. She raised me until I was old enough to save my family. But then the Twilight came, and I was trapped." Dal explained.

"Do you have any idea where you were held?"

"Well…when we emerged, we were in a rocky sandy place, and it was a hot exhausting route back to the field. Its probably why we couldn't outrun our captors."

"Any you don't know who they were?"

"The ones who chased us were made of stone, with black shining stones in their chests. The person in charge always hid in the shadows. All we saw were his whips when he dragged one of us out or punished us." Dal explained.

"Thank you Dal." Zelda said.

Link returned with the ocarina. Zelda patted the grass beside her, and Link sat down.

"Ok, listen to me then copy my song. You too Dal."

Both boys nodded and the princess began to sing. There were no words to her song, just notes (**Do, re, me, fa, sol, la, se, do**). When she had sung it twice, Link joined in, followed by Dal on the fourth. They played through the lullaby a few times, and the air resonated with their music. As they sung, Dal noticed something strange.

_Can you hear me? _ It was Zelda.

_What in Farore's name are you doing in my head? _Dal demanded.

_Hello!_ Link had no voice, but the words just appeared in Dal's head.

_What are you doing here? _

_It's the song isn't it, it allows us to communicate. _Link said.

_Exactly, this is Zelda's lullaby. It allows us to speak telepathicly. _Zelda explained.

_So, you're saying that if we play this song at the same time we can talk over long distances. _Link asked.

_In theory yes, but only for a short amount of time. _

_Well that sucks. _Dal muttered.

_Its better than nothing. _Link added.

_Toushe _

The song ended.

"Is that it?" Dal asked.

Link nodded. The wolf looked at Link.

"It's a shame I can't do what Zelda does." Dal commented.

Link looked at Zelda.

"Link says its true, but there isn't anything to be done and he's right." Zelda translated, there was a pause. "Besides, he does have his sign language."

"Which I don't know."

Link nodded his head to one side as if to say "true".

There was a whine from inside. Link straightened and leaped to his feet.

"I think our Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Zelda commented.

Together they joined Link.

Silver's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Stretching out cat-like, her mouth gaped wide open, showing her sharp white fangs. Having done that, she turned to see Link looking at her. Strangely, his words materialised in her mind.

"You were worried about me?" Silver said.

Link blinked in surprise.

"That's weird, I can understand you."

Link's eyes dropped to her paw where the triforce glowed faintly.

"You're saying it's this that allows me to hear you."

Link nodded.

"Where's Dal?"

The wolf padded in, Zelda not far behind.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens." Zelda commented with a smile.

Silver smiled back.

"What did I miss?" The silver wolf asked.

"Not much, me and Link learnt a song that lets us communicate with Zelda." Dal said.

"Anything else?" she replied, rather annoyed.

"Yeah, and Ilia's tap dancing on the roof."

"Very funny."

"You had us worried Silver." Zelda said, sitting on the bed and putting ahnd on the wolf's forehead.

"The poison's gone which is good." She said after a while.

"Where's Ryan? Did we get him?" Silver asked, hopeful.

Link shook his head.

"Well, why are we waiting around here then? Let's go!"

"I don't think that's wise, you just woke up." Zelda cautioned.

"I'm fine, the triforce thingy got rid of the poison."

While they spoke, blue light flooded Link's vision. He bowed his head, putting a hand to his forehead. In his mind, he heard the voice of the blue spirit.

"Master Link, with Mistress Silver now fully awake and functioning, my calculations say that now is the best time to leave. Tomorrow at dawn provides the best departure time. Good Luck Master Link."

Link blinked but the light and the spirit it belonged to was gone. He looked at Zelda.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "Link says your well enough to travel. You leave tomorrow morning."

Silver smiled.

"See!" she said.

"Yes, yes…" Zelda said.

Dal looked at Link, he had been sure he'd sensed something earlier. But nothing was coming from the boy now. Strange…

**And that's it. Its quite short I know, but I figured now would be the best time to stop. I've reaqquainted myself with the characters (a month of undead characters and dragons really gets on your nerves after a while). So keep reviewing guys and as its Bank Holiday on Monday, I'll try update then. Adios!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Writing this in the gardens of the country manor belonging to Henry VIII. Hopefully, the the goose assisiantion squad won't know I'm here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you be awesome people. –goose glares at her- Help…**

**EPtastic Girl: Glad you liked it. No! The dreaded Block-ness Monster! Oh come on…please! –puppy eyes- We have to do that, or even better, we will. In the sequel I've sort of already posted, or rather the first chapter anyway. **

**Gojira Geek: I will!**

**Areia Cananaid: Hehe, that's for me to know and you to find out. I will. Well, I can tell you that when I started all those months ago (Farore, I feel old), I did not expect anything that has happened so far, to happen. I write organically, so I don't plan, I just have a basic idea and write and hope it works. So, I can't really answer that question. Though I do have an idea for the end. **

**The Twilight King: A public holiday where the banks are closed. **

**Flyer21: Well, this where our epic quest begins. Thanks!**

**LegoDude99550: Good luck! Hehe, what can I say… Probably, them animals are cause some havoc. Though that was probably obvious. Glad you do! Yeah, sorry if it's a bit boring, but we need to pick up again somewhere. This is where some of the action comes back. Thank you! –grins like a mad hatter- **

"Ready?" Zelda asked.

Before her stood hylian Link making final checks on Epona's tack. Dal and Silver were padding around impatiently.

"We think so." Epona told her as Link checked the bindings on their provisions.

Satisfied, Link vaulted into the saddle and gathered up the reins.

"Stay safe." Zelda said.

Link nodded to her and wheeled Epona round. With a HYAH they were off, Epona galloping down the lane to Faron Woods with Dal and Silver running alongside.

"Wait!" Ilia came running over.

Zelda turned to her.

"Don't tell me I missed them."

Zelda looked down.

She opened her arms to reveal a neatly folded dark green cloak.

"I wanted to give Link this."

The princess smiled and walked over to her, putting an arm round her shoulder.

"You can give it to him when he gets back, I'm sure he'll be very pleased." Zelda comforted.

Ilia sighed, slumping.

"Why can't things just be peaceful?"

"That's just the nature of this world. Evil will always exist, and so there will be heroes to fight it."

"It's not fair."

In Faron Woods, Epona was galloping through the trees. The wolves easily kept pace, though Silver wondered how long Dal could keep the pace up. As they ran through, Xylia came up alongside them.

"I've got news on Ryan's whereabouts." She told them.

"Is he far?" Silver asked.

"Nom…deer chops." Dal muttered, staring hungrily at Xylia.

The deer veered away a little, slightly worried.

"Falcon sighted them north of the Arbiter Grounds, across the mountains."

Link cocked his head.

"Just northwest of the mirror chamber is a mountain pass they used. Falcon went ahead to scout out the area and see what he can find."

"Thank you Xylia, your information was invaluable." Epona told her.

Xylia smiled.

"You brought peace back to our forests; we're forever in your debt."

Link shook his head.

"You're too modest." Xylia replied.

Dal was beginning slobber.

"OK, the ponies will keep you informed as you go north."

"Thanks!" Silver said.

Xylia nodded, and casting one more frightened glance at Dal, veered off into the forest. Once she'd gone, Silver glared at the brown wolf.

"What is your problem?" she snarled.

"Deer chops…"

Epona smacked him round the head with her tail.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Behave!" Silver snapped.

Dal flattened his ears.

"Weirdos."

Link waved as they dashed past the lantern shop.

"Hey wanna buy some-" Link was gone.

They headed east across the southern Hyrule Field. A vulture cawed over head and banked right, disappearing from view. Link couldn't help but smile, at least the animals were on their side. However, as they travelled, it gave Link time to think about the journey ahead. He had only gone as far as the Arbiter Grounds, anywhere beyond there would undoubtedly have monsters. That would mean he would have to either change them back into animals or fight them. Both posed problems. If he changed them back, it might exhaust him to the point where he would be too weak to rescue Ryan. But if he fought them, he ran the risk of getting injured. He figured the best option would be to sneak around and try to avoid them as best he could and deal with them on the way back. He could put Ryan on Epona and tell her to keep him out of the battle while he and the wolves dealt with any monsters either violently or peacefully.

They reached Lake Hylia at noon. Here they had to slow down and take the narrow path to the desert. As they padded through the mountain path that led to the desert, a condor drew level with them.

"The rescue part has reached the grounds and is currently looking for the trail. The bandit has left the mountain pass and is heading north-east. At your current pace, you'll catch up in about three days."He explained.

"Thank-you!" Epona said to him.

When they reached the desert, they didn't like what they saw. The desert creatures Link had worked so hard to change back lay in a trail of corpses. Silver ran over to a small deer and sniffed it.

"This was the work of a monster, they were practically torn to pieces." She said. "I'd say they're about a week old maybe less."

Dal stared at them shaking. As a K9 Palace Guards, he rarely saw real fighting and never death. When he had been captured, nhe had never seen someone die, just disappear and never return. It shook the wolf to the core.

"Are you ok?" Epona asked, bending down to him.

Dal nodded, not trusting his voice. Link's shoulders slumped, he shouldn't have brought Dal. He was a fool to think the wolf was ready for this. He patted Epona's neck.

"Maybe you should turn back." She advised.

Dal shook his head. He had liked Ryan, the little boy loved being around him. THe entire village had taken him under their wing; he owed it to them to bring the boy back.

Epona looked round to see Link.

"If he falters we send him home, right?"

Link nodded.

"Well, at least the trail is easy to follow." The mare remarked.

Half rearing, she set off at a canter across the desert lands.

However, the harsh desert winds and arid conditions were hard on the mare and soon she was walking, her head held low. Link pulled her to her stop and dismounted.

"You can get back on, I'm fine." She said.

Link gave her a sceptic look and pulled a canteen and a bowl off her back. Pouring the water into the bowl, he offered to the mare who slurped it down alarmingly fast. Link smiled and scratched the whitle blaze between her eyes. When Epona had finished, he refilled the bowl and offered it to the wolves who were not finding the desert quite so demanding. Dal gulped his down but Silver turned away.

"Let Epona have it."

Link looked at her but obliged, he offered the bowl to Epona.

Dal immediately felt guilty. Especially when Link didn't drink either, instead he took on his wolf form and padded alongside the mare rather than ride.

"How far is it?"

Link surveyed the desert.

"That far huh?" Silver asked.

"What? How long have we to go?" Dal demanded.

"Well, at the pace we're going now, we'll reach the Cave of Ordeals this time tomorrow, meaning we won't reach the Arbiter's Grounds for another two days. And we don't know the monster condition of the pass so…it could take as long as a week to catch up."

"You're kidding me right!"

Silver shook her head.

"I can turn back if you like." Epona told them.

Link shook his head.

"Link's right, someone will need to look after Ryan on the trip home. He won't be able to walk that far and he's too big to ride on our backs."The wolfos explained.

Epona didn't looked convinced but kept quiet anyway.

They walked althrough the night and idn't stop until noon when it became too hot even for the wolves. They took shelter in the shadow of a cliff and shared the water until the sun went down. When the they reached the Cave of Ordeals, everyone was thouroughly exhausted. Inside, the Great Fairy welcomed Link with open arms.

"Link, it has been too long." She told him.

Link smiled and flopped down by the edge of her spring.

"Rest here, my fairies shall heal your wounds and replenish your supplies."

"Thank you." Silver said, flopping down in the water. A cloud of fairies rose from the water and began whirling round them, healing their blisters and cut paws. They also refilled their canteens and provided food for the exhausted animals.

"The boy's captor commands a savage beast Link. It attacks every creature that crosses its path and enjoys in spilling their was able to move swiftly across the desert snads, and looked for all the world like a larger more savage dinoflos." The great fairy explained.

Link nodded, great not only would he need to deal with bomb throwing bandits but giant savage lizards. Why couldn't things just be easy?

"I've got sands in places I didn't even know I had." Dal complained.

"Dal!" Silver hissed.

"Please, bathe here. What's mine is yours." The great fairy said.

Epona plodded over and sank down to the ground where she promptly fell asleep.

"Your mare is not suited to these arid lands I see."

Link nodded, sighing sadly.

"I pray she will adjust before you catch up with that reptile."

Link looked at Epona and hung his head a little. He should've gone alone…but, when he had gone to change back the animals. Sure, he had probably worked a lot faster with only having to feed one person and the like. But, he had never felt so lonely, and for his entire wuest there had always been someone beside him. Whether it was Silver, Epona…or Midna. Farore, how he missed her. In truth, he had asked for everyone to accompany on the grounds that he didn't want to have to be alone ever again. His entire life, he had never truly been alone. When he had been physically locked away, he had known his pack, his family, were coming for him. Out all alone in Hyrule, there was no-one.

As if reading his thoughts, the great fairy put a comforting hand on his head.

"Do not beat yourself up over their place with you. A lone wolf is a dead wolf, you know that." The great fairy said.

Link looked up at her. She was right, he _did_ know. The memory of his time in Snowpeak with the wolfos mother. She had told him to accept others help. It seemed so long ago now.

"Come, you must be tired."

They slept for the equivalent of an entire night. Having stocked up once more, they thanked the great fairy and left.

"Are we there yet?" Dal moaned.

Link sighed.

"You know how they say there's no bad questions, well their wrong, there is a bad question. WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Silver snapped at him.

"What's her problem?" Dal muttered to Epona.

"She's just worried about Ryan. We all are." The mare told him.

Dal muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Epona asked.

"Oh nothing."

At noon, they stopped and rested in the shadow of a cliff. The stench of blood was still heavy in the air. Its sickly sweet smell making the animals feel somewhat sick. A vulture swooped down.

"The humans have found the pass and making their way through it now. The bandit is still travelling northwest. Falcon still has yet to return from his scout mission, though last we saw him, he spoke of a rumour among the few remaining animals. Of a city where humans and monsters work as allies, who treat other humans and animals as a cruel master does his mule." The vulture explained.

"That's not good."Epona said.

Link however, looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Link?" Silver asked.

He looked at her, silent words registering in her brain.

"He says that when he saved Ryan from the S.T.A.R. man, he was talking about sending him to slavery. They got information that there was an illegal slave trade going on in the desert. Aaru to rooted it out and managed to capture a few men. The place was crawling with monsters and the men wielded whips. Those that headed north, disappeared. Link thinks, that he knows where they went." Silver translated.

"To this city." Dal said.

"Then that city is more than just a rumour." The mare turned to the vulture. "Warn Falcon, he may be flying into a trap. Don't let any animals near it, if they're enslaving humans then there's no telling what they'd do to an animal if they saw one."

The vulture nodded and flapping his great wings lifted into the air and soared away.

When he had flown out of sight, Dal looked at the trail of corpses, just visible thorugh the shimmer.

"I have a question?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Why aren't there any vultures feeding on the corpses? There should be at least some scavengers."

Epona shook her great head.

"There is a darkness in those corpses, a darkness only evil creature would dare ingest that polluted flesh for fearing of reverting to their monster forms and turning on their comrades."

Dal shuddered.

"Is everything you guys fight this dark?"

They all exchanged glances.

"Yep, pretty much." Silver said.

Dal looked down.

"Sweet Farore."

When the sun's heat had lessened, the pack got to its feet and carried on its slow plod across the desert sands. Luckily, Link's mental map of the lay of the land proved reliable and he was able to steer them across the safest and quickest route. However, the grey wolf found himself missing the giant boar quite a bit. They travelled across the desert like Epona did across the field, only slower and more liable to charge at something and throw the hapless hero from the saddle.

It almost midnight by the time they reached the Arbiter Grounds. Steam curled from Epona's sweaty flanks but otherwise, the animals had fared well in the cold desert climate thanks to their thick fur. As soon as they reached the abandoned moblin camp, they found the nearest standing building and slumped inside.

"I swear Link, never ever lose a boy again. This is ridiculous." Dal panted.

Link sighed and changed back to his hylian form. He took off Epona's saddle, dumping it on the ground, out of reach of the sandy wind. He then took off her bridle, wincing at the angry chaf marks on her face. Finding some clean hay in a nearby boar stable, he came back and rubbed EPona down, wiping the chilling sweat from her flanks. He also instructed either Silver or Dal to go and find some firewood. Silver volunteered Dal. He growled at her but went anyways, no point leaving it to Silver, he didn't need her doing a half hearted job. If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself, as they say.

When Link had cleaned the sweat of Epona's coat. He took some red poition and mixed it with a few herbs Uli had given him before carefully applying it to her chaf wounds. He also mixed some of the red potion with water and made a fire from the wood Dal had brought. Gently heating the mix, he gave it to Epona to drink before finding a blanket and laying it on the cold sand. Epona gratefully lay down on it, and Link took off his green tunic so that she could lay her head down on it. Fishing out some oats and dried meat, Link shared it with his companions. He also shared some of the water, though he took none himself. Everyone somewhat fed and watered, he reverted to his wolf form, and with the fire burning close to them, the wolves clustered around the mare and let sleep take them.

That night, Link dreamed. He dreamed he was back in the spring. The tree in which the spring sat glowed with spiralling runes. Strange triangular flowers grew on the tree, their roots dangling above the water (**orchids to you and me**). The master sword lay on a branch and the water was glowing bright.

"Link." The voice said.

The wolf was blinded by a flash of light, as the hind materialised.

"I must warn you." She told him. "Be careful as you venture north. The terrors that lurk there surpass the shrouded Hyrule you once saved."

The master sword hilted flashed and the blue spirit leapt down to hover in front of him, much the way Midna used to do.

"Master, my calculations predict a 98% chance of you encountering a monster in the mountain pass. I sense a large density of monsters in the unexplored territory." She predicted.

Link nodded.

"Be wary, I do not think I will be able to contact you as you leave the Gerudo Valley." The light spirit told him. "However, your sword shall never stray."

The blue spirit dipped slightly, bowing her head.

"I shall be here if you ever need assistance. Though here is where I shall stay, for I am not yet fully awake." The blue spirit explained.

"Thank you Fi." The light spirit explained. "You should return." She told Link.

The wolf was blinded by light and the next thing he knew, he was awake.

**Sorry, I forgot to post this. Hehe, forgot to in all the BBQ excitement. And yeah, if you didn't already know, the sword spirit is Fi, who has yet to awaken fully. Tomorrow, they'll go into the mountain pass and all hell breaks loose. Oh yeah. So keep reviewing and I'll be updating hopefully sometime on Friday or Thurdsay as per usual. See you!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I'm so sorry guys, GCSE revision tied me up. I found out on Monday I had a GCSE exam on Wednesday! TT^TT, I never want to go through such pain ever again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people are awesome!**

**Gojira Geek: Maybe…maybe not…we'll see…**

**AreiaCananaid: The heat's got to his head. It was the lizard! –points to the lizard- He did it, I had nothing to do with it! Hehe, but its fun watching you all squirm. All will be revealed in due course. **

**Flyer21: I know how you feel. I got down to like floor 25, with barely any hearts thinking why the hell every attack cost me four heart, only to realise I was wearing the zora armour TT^TT…I could've got to the bottom but…the armour…the attacks…the budget…**

**Eptastic Girl: The heat's getting to his head. YAY! I know right! Fear us enemies, for we shall destroy you! Fi is awesome!**

**Twilight King: OH I'M SORRY! Would you rather poor sick Epona did it? (sorry, character I liked died in my TotA, in that sort of mood)**

**And yeah, here you go!**

Link, Silver, Epona and Dal looked down the mountain pass. A strong wind was being channelled down the pass towards them, making it difficult to see much. The cliffs towered above them, worse than those in Kakariko. Many trails snaked up and down the cliff face, the only feature on the unrelenting yellow stone. There was no sunlight in the gorge, no sand either; just cold dark stone. The animals could smell the monsters, none of them were familiar. Scents unfamiliar to the three animals.

Epona shook her mane off her neck and stamped her foor against the ground.

"The ground's better here, hopefully the going will be a little easier now." She said.

Link nodded.

"That means get back on." Epona explained.

Link shook his head.

"Get!"

The wolf didn't argue, when Epona told someone to do somethine, they did it. It was just the way things worked. Resuming his hylian form, Link climbed onto her back.

"Well, time to save Ryan. Don't you think?" Silver said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Picking up a slow canter, they entered the shadow of the cliffs, and passed from Hyrule's known territory. It didn't take long for trouble to start. Beneath him, Epona shifted, her hindquarters lifting and becoming tense and she arched her neck, her ears flattening against her head. The wolves either side of him had shortened their strides and flattened their ears also. Link knotted the reins and drew his sword and shield. Letting Epona take charge. (**DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME**)

As they rounded a corner, a creature came into view. It was scaled, with a thick leathery hide. It had the red glint in its eyes, characteristic of all monsters. It was compact, with a thick bird like beak and a lizard like head. It was hunched over with sharp talons curled up under its chest. Its legs were abnormally long, bending an arm. On the end of each leg was a thick talon, and it resembled something like a demented cuccoo's claw. Its tail however, was what worried Link the most. It was twice, maybe even thrice the length of its body ending in a mace like ball covered in sharp spikes. Spikes in fact, ran along it back and sprouted from his joints, and head like strange armour. Silently, Link lay his sword and shield across his lap and drew his bow. The monster was blocking their path and there was no way to sneak around without beng dragged into a lengthy battle. Link put an arrow on the string and lifted the bow, pulling the draw string right back to his ear. Taking aim, he fired.

The monster screeched as the arrow embedded itself in its neck. Weighed down by gravity, the flighted end dropped down, dragging the entire arrow from the wound. Link growled, the arrow had barely even penetrated its hide. Unfortunatley, the monster had spotted them, leaping from the saddle, Link held his shield up and readjusted his grip on his sword. The wolves snarled, bending low and showing their fangs.

The monster hissed at them, a snake-like tongue flickering from its mouth. Its tail thumped against the ground threateningly and it too bent low in preparation to fight.

Silver and Dal leapt forward, running around the creature. Both leapt against the opposite walls of the pass and leaping behind the creature. The creature whirled round, lashing out at them. Silver leapt backwards to avoid being pummelled by the mace like tail. The creature suddenly leapt into the air and tried to kick Dal, he too leapt back to avoid being gored. However, a hyah caused the creature to whip its head round to see Link leaping down on top of it and a devastating jump attack. The sword dug deep into its hide and lodged into its shoulder. Shocked by the attack, it could not defend from the rear attack by the wolves. They leapt on its back and their jaws tore into its throat and head. A quick shield bash to the jugular broke the creature's neck. The monster blackened and exploded into ash, showering them in monster innard dust.

Dal spat out a glob of monster dust that had gotten into his mouth.

"Blegh! Is it always going to be like this?"

Link wiped dust from his eyes, shaking his head to dislodge it from his hat and hair. Silver too shook herself, raising a cloud of monster dust.

"Yep, get used to it."

"How do you three put up with it?" he asked.

"You stop noticing after the first few battles. It makes good camoflauge." Silver explained.

"You use dead monster innards for camoflauge?" Dal exclaimed, horrified.

"Put crudely, I guess you say that." EPona said, trotting over. Her white blaze and socks were stained darker by the ash.

"You guys are weird."Dal muttered.

"You're telling me!" Silver told him.

Dal dipped his head to one side. He'd met Link under fairly 'normal' circumstances when there was no psychotic fishhead person trying to take over the world. It must've been very confusing for the wolfos.

Link sheathed his sword, climbing back onto Epona. He nodded his head in the direction of the mountain pass.

"Yeah, let's move on before more show up." The wolfos said.

They picked up a faster pace, eager to be out of the gloomy mountain pass. As they cantered through down the path, they were alerted to a threat. Epona snorted and shook her head in worry. A few pebbles rained down from above. Creatures with the faces of goats and curling horns coming up to their eyes and jaws filled with small triangular teeth. They're feet looked like paws, not unlike Silver's and Dal's. They had thick neck fur and long whip-like tails. There were at least seven of them running along the trails above them.

"It's been a while since we had a horse chase." Epona commented.

"Yeah, I hope we aren't too much out of practise." Silver said.

"You worry about this NOW?" Dal exclaimed.

"Oh well, let's see how it goes. Can't be that bad?"

The first monster leapt down, in the hope of knowcking Link from the saddle. The boy turned in the saddle and brought his sword up, cutting the creature near in half. Moving back, the corpse tumbled past him and was left behind. Another made a leap at Silver. Silver snarled and leapt over the monster. It collided into the wall and essentially had its skull pushed into its rib cage. Silver didn't look back, speeding up to keep up with the now galloping mare. Dal yelped as another monster leapt down at him. Panicked, he was torn between attacking or dodging. Luckily, Link decided for him and removed the monster's jaw and forelegs in one slice.

"When they leap, speed up and get out of the way." Silver told him. "Don't get knocked down!"

"What do you know?" Dal snapped.

"I did the same thing in every single horse battle of Zant's reign, except one."

Having nothing to say, Dal shut up.

The mountain pass was beginning to narrow and Dal were forced to run side by side in front of Epona. The monsters, if they wanted to, could've leapt onto another trail on the opposite cliff face. One leapt down, managing to land on Epona's rump. The mare squealed and flicked her back end into the air, sending the creature flying over head and landing in front of them where it was trampled into the ground. Link had had to grab a fistful of mane to stop himself from going the same way. Unfortunatley, that meant his sword hand wasn't free and when a monster tried to have a go at him, he could only use his shield. The creature scrabbeled against his shield, nearly knocking him from the saddle. With a grunt, Link managed to shove the creature against the wall. The creature let go of his shield and was left behind him.

Epona flattened her ears and snapped at a monster. The monster shied away, losing its footing as it did so and tumbling down beneath her hooves.

"The tunnel's widening!" Dal cried.

Link slashed another monster in half and knocked the pieces aside with his shield.

"Don't lower your guard just yet." Epona warned, body slamming a monster into the wall.

But sure enough, the pass began to widen and the monsters were forced to either leap down to the heroes' level, or stay on the trail. Monsters may not be well known for their brains, but they were smart enough to know they'd be trampled by the mare if they tried to run alongside her.

Now he had some breathing room, Link could sheathe his sword and draw his bow. Nocking an arrow, he aimed for the nearest monster. With a twang, he loosed the shaft and it embedded itself in the creature's throat.

"I see the way out!" Silver exclaimed.

"At long last!"

Link fired a pair of arrows, both thudded into a monster that had tried to leap down on top of him. The corpse still hit Link head on and he was nearly thrown out of the saddle. On hand on the pommel, the other in Epona's mane, he struggled to regain his seat. Hanging precriously as he was, the monsters also decided to try their luck.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver snarled, grabbing one by the throat and throwing it aside.

With some help from Epona, Link managed to regain his seat.

The exit now loomed before them, a shaft of light marking the end of the path. Beneath him, Link could feel Epona's stride lengthen as the excitement of leaving the pass behind them infected her.

Link shot another monster, Epona was beginning to take the lead and he turned in the saddle. The several monsters that still remained skidded to a halt and watched the group disappear out into the light.

Link didn't lower his weapon until they were well away from the pass. Only then did Epona slow to a walk and the wolves were able to catch their breath.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Epona asked.

"I don't know, is my tail still there?" Silver looked round to see her tail. "Yep, still here."

"You alright Dal?" the mare asked the wolf.

"You…you alright with killing?" he asked, slightly shaken now the adrenaline had subsided.

Link shook his head and stowed away his bow.

"We don't choose to kill, but when the lives of others rest on your shoulders, dying just isn't an option. There just isn't any way to avoid that." Epona replied.

Link looked at his hands. He'd never really had the chance to think about all the lives he'd taken. Dal had voiced the doubt deep in his mind that he'd buried back when he first set out to save Hyrule. He wasn't even a man yet and his hands were stained red with the blood of those he'd killed.

"Umm, you lot, take a look." Silver said.

Link looked up to see a great prairie stretching out before them. But what worried them the most, was the tower looming on the horizon.

"Don't tell me we're going to the big scary tower…" Dal whined.

Epona started forward at a trot, Silver at her side.

"Oh come on! Can't why can't we go to the nice safe bunny fields instead?"

Nobody replied…

As they travelled north, Dal noticed Link sketching on a large sheet of parchment.

"What you doing?"

Link showed him, it was the map of Hyrule, only Link had sketched in the mountain pass and a rough estimation of the prairie.

"That's a map of Hyrule?" he asked.

Link nodded.

"Its so big, wow."

Epona sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember mapping that, it couldn't feel my hooves for ages afterwards."

Dal chuckled.

"Have fun!"

Epona glared at him.

"Do you _want_ me to kick you?"

Dal sidled behind Silver.

"I said nothing!"

Link chuckled and continued sketching.

As they walked, Epona looked around the prarire. She recognised it. It took her a while to realise where she was.

_I remember this._ She thought.

_Mam used to tell me. About how the spectra fought back a great beast in the time before the Sky, during the Great Goddess war. They raised the land to create the mountains we just passed through…and the monster disappeared._

"Epona?" Silver barked, breaking her from her throught.

"What?" she asked.

"You were off in your own little world. Care to let us in on it?"

"Oh, I was just remembering an old legend. A trio of great warriors fought off a great beast here. They managed to stun it and then raised the earth to make the mountains that we just passed through."

"What happened to the monster?"

"I have no idea, stayed here I guess." Epona explained.

"Well I feel safe now!" Dal muttered.

Silver yawned. The sun was beginning to set. Link too massaged his eyes with his hand. THe muscles above his eyes were aching with fatigue.

"We should get some rest. I don't want the two of you collapsing." Epona said.

Dal nodded, half-asleep himself.

There was no shelter on the desolate plain. So Link just got off and too on his wolf form. Epona lay down on the ground and the woves all curled up around hair. Everyone was asleep before before the stars were even up.

**I am so tired…I'm so sorry it's late. I hoped to finish it on Monday and Astronomy happened. I can't even think straight…so I'm taking a cat nap. Keep reviewing guys and I'll try upload again tomorrow. Bye…bye…zzzzzzz**


	61. Chapter 61

**My first weekend lie in since September! So beautiful…Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome people! And this is also a day late (because somebody forgot she had a birthday outing thingy on Friday) so I'm going to shut up and write. **

**Eptastic Girl: I shall read it as soon as I find myself a few minutes break. Must tear myself away from phantom hourglass. You will find out soon! Well its freezing over here, I've been wearing a fluffy jumper for the past couple of days and freezing my tail off at school. Happy Birthday for then! Yeah, messing with heroes is a death wish in itself. **

**Flyer21: Sorry for the wait. Hehe…**

**AreiaCananaid: He did the killing not me! Honest! –puppy eyes- I wouldn't hurt a fly –halo appears over her head- No, I'm Rudolf in disguise! Didn't you know? I never want to go through such pain ever again! I FOUND OUT 2 DAYS IN ADVANCE! And a third of it we didn't know. TT^TT never again. I should be going back to normal now, no exams till either July or November. **

**Shadowpelt2: Well, he has to get his maps from somewhere. (inspired by my friend playing EO3) If only I had the time to…I need to draw more LoZ fanart…Thanks! Glad you like it! ^-^**

Dal opened his eyes to find a spear held to his nose. He yelped and scrabbled back. To his surprise, he met no resistance. Glancing back, he noticed Link snarling at soliders surrounding by spears. Silver the same. Epona was rearing behind him, threatening any soldier who dared get close.

"What's going on?" Dal barked.

"Ambush! Didn't you wonder why there weren't any animals around here?" Silver replied angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry! Maybe you should've told me, or maybe you didn't know either!" Dal retorted.

Link barked angrily at both of them, shutting them up.

One soldier prodded him in the rump with his spear. Link reacted instantly, twisting round, he slashed his tail across the chests of the soldiers and grabbed the offending spear in his jaws, snapping it in two. He leapt on the chest of the owner, ripping out the man's throat.

At this attack, Silver leapt into action. She snaked her head under the blade of a spear and grabbed the shaft in her teeth, snapping it between her jaws also before spinning round, slashing the abodomen of the soliders in front of her and attacking another soldier, landing on his chest and tearing out his heart. Blood spurted across her fur, staining it red. Epona leapt forward, her hooves crashing into the ground. The resulting shudder sent the soldiers sprawling and a few rears trampled their bodies into the ground.

The soldier guarding Dal ran to join the fray. Dal snarled and leapt on the retreating figure's back, tearing his neck open from behind. The figure fell to his knees and Dal, letting instinct take over continued to descimate the soldiers around him.

Link snapped another shaft in his jaws and a swip of his paw broke the neck of the weapon's owner. Another spin attack destroyed another line of soldiers, but he didn't have time to assume his hylian form before more approached.

Silver was doing a little better than Link, having teemed up with Epona. The mare's flailing hooves discouraged any attack from behind, leaving Silver to deal with attacks from her side. They didn't stand a chance, her spin attacks destroyed line after line of soldiers and any soldier getting past that were promptly relieved of their breathing organs.

Overhead there came a bellow. A creature swooped low, followed by hundreds more. Link analyses the threat, bird-like creatures that could probably pass as moldorms. They couldn't win this fight. He barked a warning to his pack. Silver heard it.

"RUN!" she barked.

A bird swooped low and attacked Epona's rump. The mare screamed and leapt into a gallop, trying to dislodge her attacker. There was no Link to calm her and check her stride so her head-long flight took her far away from her pack.

With Epona gone, Silver was pressed for space. With attacks from both the land and air, she could barely defend herself. Soldiers had conviently put themselves between her and Link. But Dal however, she could still reach him.

"DAL!" Silver cried.

The wolf looked at her. Understanding what she meant, the two began to fight their way towards each other. Leaping over a fallin soldier, Silver finally managed to reach the brown wolf. Placing themselves back to back, they snarled at their enemies. Gore dripping from their jaws. They two switched to defense, but even together they could barely keep back their enemies.

Link was faring no better. He was surrounded, cut off from the rest. With monsters attacking from above, and soldiers pressing him from the sides. A monster dove at his head, succeeding in cutting just behind his ear. Link snarled and snapped the monster from the air, crushing it between his jaws. A spear hit his flank, succeeding in tearing open a long gash. Link yelped and snarled, snapping the spear in half and clawing the owner's guts open.

The butt of a spear hit him on the head, stunning the wolf. A rope was thrown round his neck. Link snarled and instinctively pulled back. He felt the floor change to wood. Leaping forward, a another rope was tightened round his foreleg and it was dragged back behind him. The wolf fell on his side and he struggled, managing to kill another three soldiers and several monsters as he was dragged into the cage. More ropes were thrown across his side, tying him to the bottom of the cage. Link snaled and tried to snap at them when hands grabbed his muzzle and rope was tied cruelly tight around it. Link tried to bark a warning. But even his mental words could not reach his friends.

"SILVER!" Dal cried, spotting Link fall.

The wolfos saw Link and something inside her snap. Every move she made killed an enemy. She viciously tried to fight her way to her friend.

"NO! YOU IDIOT! STAY TOGETHER!" Dal called after her.

His words fell on deaf ears and without the wolfos guardiang his back. Dal met a similar fate as Link, dragged into a cage. Though they they didn't bother tying him as securely.

Silver leapt at the group surrounding Link. When the wolf saw her, he tried to warn her.

_KEEP BACK _

The words formed in her mind, flashing a warning luminous green. Silver ignored it and leapt at the throat of a soldier and began attacking ruthlessly. A monster landed on her neck and began clawing at the thick fur there. Spears glanced off her fur, the triforce on her paw flashing gold. Link whimpered. He knew the power of the triforces, he had felt it in the twilight, but she couldn't last long. She wasn't used to the strain.

True enough, a spear scraped across her hing leg. Silver yowled in pain and a lasso tightened around her neck, another lasso around her foreleg and a third round her tail. She was roughly dragged back into a third cage. She thrashed wildly, tearing the guts out of a soldier and breaking the spine of a monster. Her muzzle was forced shut and roped bound it. She was also tied down the bonds painfully tight. At last the battle ended.

"My, my, weren't you three a pain." One soldier said, leaning on a spear heavily. His other arm was a bloody mess. Dal couldn't help but smirk: that had been his work.

"What about the nag?" another asked.

"Leave her, the other patrols will find her before dawn tomorrow." The first soldier replied.

This soldier knelt down to look Link in the eye.

"Haven't seen the likes of you before, too big for a dog and not a monster. What are you?"

Link snarled and his eyes flashed with thoughts of bloody murder, that almost-human light caused the soldier to reel back. He glanced at Silver as well, that light was in her eyes as well. An understanding only found in humans.

"Keep an eye on the grey and white ones. There's something unnatural about them." He whispered to another soldier.

The soldier nodded.

Link shifted his left paw so it was hidden beneath his right, muffling the golden light.

"Take 'em back to base." The first soldier ordered.

One soldier whistled and three teams of spined horse-like creatures galloped over. Behind them bounced a simple trolley. With the help of the air monsters, the cages were lifted onto the trolleys. The soldiers formed a square around the horses and they began the ling trudge to the tower looming on the horizon. Leaving behind the mutilated corpses of the fallen, to rot under the searing sun.

Epona calmed her gallop, finding herself near the mountain pass. There was no sign of the monsters so the mare climbed up onto a ridge to see if she could locate the others. Her rump was bleeding from where the monster had attacked, but the creature itself had fallen behind about three miles back. There was a sharp intake of breath as Epona saw her pack being pulled away in cages. The scent of blood was heavy on the air even from her distance, the area easy to see from the dark red stain. At least, she thought, they would be easy to track as the wheels left lines of blood acorss the plain.

"Dammit." The mare snorted. "Why did I run?"

Tears formed in her eyes and the mare lowered her head in defeat.

"Forgive me…" she whispered, her tears splashing onto the dry dust beneath her hooves. "Forgive me…"

Her voice broke and she closed her eyes.

It was nightfall, and the soldiers had stopped to camp. No-one had bothered to feed the prisoners. Link found himself looking at the stars. He could see the pictures up there, but his eyes fell on the square or stars that marked the 'Great Mare'. His thoughts drifted to Epona. He remembered his younger days. He was always bullied for his muteness and as comforting as Rusl had tried to be, he had always found comfort in Epona. The mare would take sit with him on the bridge and just be there for him.

A cynical laugh bubbled up in his throat. The irony of it all. They had travelled here to save Ryan and yet now they were in need of rescuing themselves. Link wouldn't be able to move for all the cookies in Hyrule , the same could probably be said for Silver and Ryan was having a little mental breakdown. He was a hopeless hero.

Silver could see Link out of the corner of her eye. She knew him well enough to know he was upset. She didn't blame him. The rescuers had become the prisoners. The wolfos just prayed that Epona was alright.

Epona hadn't moved. All she could think about was how she'd failed to protect her pack. She was a hopeless guardian, a disgrace…a failure…

"Hey girl…"

Epona's ear flicked towards the source. She didn't want to fight…she didn't care what happened…

A person approached. A hand touched her neck. Epona's skin quivered under its touch.

"What's wrong?"

Epona ignored them, just staring at where she had at last seen her pack.

"You were part of that group of animals weren't you? I saw you fighting…you very brave…"

Epona lifted her head slightly to see the person. It was a young girl, with red hair and aquiline feature. On her forehead was a circlet with a simple yellow gem. She wore simple arab-style clothes, with poofy red pants and a half top. Her bright red hair was tied up into high ponytails that hung down to her lower back. She wore simple slip on shoes and around her shoulders was a simple cloak.

Epona lowered her head again, she wasn't brave at all.

"Don't be sad…" the little girl said, stroking Epona's neck. "Your friends are still alive."

Epona snapped her head up and looked the girl in the eye.

"They're being taken to Runo City. They'll probably be sold into slavery or put into the colesium."

Epona looked into the girl's eyes.

"Come on…let me take you grandma…she'll heal your wounds."

Epona shook her head and turned to give chase.

"No! You're hurt! What use are you to your friends if you're dead!" the girl snapped.

Epona stopped dead.

"Let me help you…"

Looking into those girl's eyes, Epona saw the eyes of a dear friend. Epona felt tears rise again. It wasn't fair…why did she have to suffer. Why did her family have to die? Why did her pack have to get hurt?

The small sensible voice inside her head snorted. Why was she breaking down now? She hadn't done it before when Link was kidnapped, or got hurt. Maybe it was because now she was truly alone. She was in unfamiliar land, her home far away, any help she might call on either dead or too far away to hear, and her pack being driven away to a life of slavery or death in the colesium. The mare had never been so alone before in her life. Not even the night she lost everything…never…

"Come on"

The girl put a hand on Epona's reins and led her back into the pass. Before they entered, Epona stopped and looked up at the stars. Her eyes fell on the constellation of The Great Mare.

"Protect them…please…" the mare nickered.

For a moment, the horse in the sky seemed to nod her head. Epona hung her head once more. It was just wishful thinking.

**I think I'll leave it there. It's a nice place to end it I think. Everyone, go on Youtube and look up 'A Wish and Sadness' and play it on a loop then reread the part about Epona after she runs away. I'm the author and I was close to tears…Epona…-hugs her- Anyways, keep reviewing. And please don't kill me for this. Hehe… ^-^ -hides-**


	62. Chapter 62

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG LoZ concert tomorrow! SQUEE –runs round in mad circles- I am inspired to write! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're still awesome!**

**Twilight King: No, Dal was having a mental breakdown, and you'll see why in a sec.**

**Flyer21: I know, the poor dear**

**Eptastic Girl: TT^TT That's good to know. We can sob together. Me likes the sound of Crystal. Hi Crystal –smiles at her- THERE'S NOWHERE THEY CAN HIDE –joins the Army of Hearts in tracking them down-**

**Shadowpelt2: They're right Epona! Thanks! ^-^**

**Gojira Geek: I refuse to accept they just died out.**

**EpicShiekahGirl: As soon as one of them chew through the rope Crap is gonna go down, right on top of them. I'm glad you like them. Hehe, thanks! ^-^**

**Guest: Thank you so much! ^-^ Hehe…**

The girl led Epona into a cave inside the mountain face. The mare barely noticed anything, her head hanging low. As the tunnel began to lighten, the girl's pace quickened.

"Lera!" a woman garbed similarly jumped to her feet.

"Luna!" the young girl, whose name must've been Lera ran forwards into the older woman's arms.

"Lera! I told you to stay in the caves."

"Sorry sis, but look who I found."

Lera pointed to Epona.

"What in Din's name?" Luna muttered.

"She was with those wolves who passed through here…they were captured…and she'd the only one left."

Luna looked at the mare. She was beautiful gleaming chestnut. Despite the ash and grime that sullied her coat, her beauty was still evident. But on her back was an empty saddle, with provisions that were untouched. Looking into those deep brown eyes, Luna saw sorrow and guilt. The spark in them had gone.

Luna stepped forward and knelt so that she was level with the mare's head.

"Its alright, you're safe now."

The mare looked away.

"Where's nana?" Lera asked.

"In the back, why?"

"She's hurt." Ther younger girl pointed to all the dried blood crusting her fur.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

Lera led Epona through a tunnel into a small circular cavern. On a rug by the farthest wall sat an old woman dressed in pale pink, a veil over her face. Her gem a vivid orange on her head.

"Nana?"

The woman looked up with eyes that were milky with age.

"Epona…" the woman breathed.

Epona didn't respond.

"So he has returned." The woman said.

The mare flicked her ears and nickered forlornly.

"You are as loyal as ever."

Epona snorted, sending up billows of dust.

"I see, so you fled the battle and he was captured." The woman took in a shaky breath. "Do not blame yourself, there is still hope."

"Nana? Can you…understand her?" Luna asked.

"Luna dear, I hear the spirits of all creatures."

Lera stroked Epona's neck.

"Is her name Epona?"

The old lady nodded her head sagely.

"Nana, you sound as if you've met her before."

"No Luna, not the mare you see before you. But a long long time ago, I met her ancestor. She has long since died and been reborn."

Epona wasn't really listening.

"Rest. We shall see to your wounds. When you are ready, I shall tell you of the fate of your friends."

Lera led Epona into an adjoining chamber and some more women came to tend to her wounds.

"Sis?" Lera asked while Epona dozed.

"Mmmhm?"

"What did Nana mean by 'He has returned'?"

"I have no idea."

Sometime later, when Epona had rested and her wounds had been tended, Nana called for the mare.

Epona sat down before the old lady, the sisters departing.

"Tell me Epona, who were you travelling with?" Nana asked.

Epona looked up through the skylight above them at the stars.

"Silver and Dal, two wolves, one white one brown. And Link."

The old woman's breath hitched in her throat.

"So he HAS returned." She whispered.

"Returned?" Epona asked.

Nana looked at the tapestries lining the walls.

"A long long time ago, a boy garbed in green, mounted on a chestnut mare came to my home in the desert. He saved me from the desert witches who controlled me and rid my people of their evil. With mine and six others' aid he defeated a great evil that was born from my people and saved Hyrule. After that…he and the mare disappeared. I never set eyes on him or the horse ever again, until today."

"Today? You can't mean me?" Epona exclaimed.

"The goddess' will works in peculiar ways does it not?"

"But that doesn't tell me what happened to Link and the others."

"Ah yes, you're friends have been taken to Runo City. Those that reside there worship a malovent power. The city itself was born from slavery and the sinful minds of its masters. They take both animals and humans alike. Sometimes they are put to work in building and mining. Some of the more troublesome ones are pitted against one another in the colesium. But, what I fear most for your ocmpanions, is if they are taken to the altar of their malevolent deity and transformed into the monsters. Then…then all is lost."

"No! I have to save them!" Epona got to her feet and went for the door.

"And how do you expect to do that? Strong you may be, but against an entire city of people?" Nana reprimanded her.

"If I can just free Link and the others, we can storm the city, we've done it before."

"No, I cannot permit you to leave. You are to stay until our fighters return from the east. When they do, you will all go and rescue your friends then return here."

"No!"

Nana slammed the hilt of the sword that lay beside her into the ground.

"You will listen to what I say Epona. I forbid you from leaving, know is that clear?"

The sisters rushed into the room.

"What's all this commotion?" Luna asked.

"I want you two to take Epona and restrain her. She is not to leave the caves."

"But-!" Lera protested.

"No buts Lera" Nana snapped.

The girl deflated and led Epona out.

"Damn you!" the mare muttered darkly as she was taken out and a halter put over her head.

It took three women to hold down her head before Lera could sliped the halter over her bridle and secure it to the wall. When it was done, Epona reared and tugged, straining against her bond. She did this until she hadn't the strength to continue, at which point, she hung her head.

"I'm so sorry…everyone…"

Meanwhile, in the camp, they were beginning to approach the city. Heavy blankets were thrown over the cages and the cages deposited in a room somewhere.

Silver couldn't hear much. But one thing she could hear, was Dal's whimpering.

"Dal?" she whined.

There was no response.

"Dal? Are you ok?"

"I…I…" he began, whimpering.

"Calm down Dal, its alright, we'll get out of this soon enough." Silver told him.

"I…I…killed them…I killed those people…all that blood…human blood…"

Silver was taken aback. She had never really realised that Dal had been a palace guard before. He'd probably never seen a real battle since he joined Hyrule. She could see Link's words in her head.

"Listen Dal, its ok, you did it to protect us."

"I…killed…humans…"

"Dal…" Silver whimpered.

She wanted nothing more than to pad over there and comfort him, but she could barely move.

"Those weren't humans Dal, those were monsters who were humans once." Silver suggested.

"They were still humans…I''m a monster…"

Silver sighed, what could she do?

**Ok, really short this, but the action starts next chapter so don't worry. And yeah, Dal doesn't like human blood. A cookie to anyone who can guess who Nana's name is? Keep reviewing and until Friday! ^-^ -carrys on running in circles shouting LoZ concert-**


	63. Chapter 63

**HAPPINESS! My friend actually half screamed when she saw TP beast ganon combined with the music. Hehe… Thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not. You made me even happier (if that's possible) **

**Twilight King: Here –gives him one-**

**Shadowpelt2: Nope, its not her. I know, when I first got TP I was too terrified to ride in Hyrule Field at night, the music scared me so much. Why does Malon have such a creepy voice? Thank! ^-^ I think Ghirahim takes the falbulous cake though.**

**Teddi 8347: Yep, here's ya cookie**

**Gojira Geek: Spot on, another cookie for ya.**

**For everyone who got it right, here's your cookies. –hands them out-**

Link judged it was around dawn when someone finally came for them. The wolf could barely twitch a paw let alone fight. He snarled at the man that lifted the cloth. The violent spark in the wolf's eyes sent the man reeling.

"Stop muckin around York!" another man shouted.

He himself was looking at Silver, who was similarly snarling at him. Both men wore grimy clothes with unshaven faces and dirty skin. Coiled whips hung at their ragged belts, crusted in blood. What worried the animals the most though, was the fact they smelt, for all the world, like a butcher's shop.

"Whatever Terin…" York muttered, dropping the cloth.

"Send the white and grey one to Urin." He looked disdainfully at Dal. "The brown one 'ere can go on the market."

Link snarled and started thrashing, Silver also. Their cages rocked dangerously, but the ropes held fast. It was lucky that neither hylian could understand them, for their language, especially Silver's, would've curdled milk and sent the men running for their mothers.

More men arrived, the cloths were taken from the cages and Silver and Link were placed on little trolleys and dragged out by the cobs. York followed behind, making sure the cages didn't fall.

"DAL!" Silver howled, straining against her bonds.

The brown wolf whimpered, staring wide-eyed as she and Link were taken away.

When they had disappeared from view, Terrin turned to him and smirked.

"This, is going to be fun."

Despite himself, Dal found himself cowering.

Silver and Link were trundled down dusty streets. Bleak stone houses loomed above them. They saw hylians and animals alike with shackles around their hind legs and heavy-looking metal collars on their chafed necks. Angry brands had been burnt into rumps and shoulders. Some of them were still weeping and blistered. These hylians wore tattered, soiled remains of clothes and their backs were covered in weals, some old, some much more recent. The animals were no better; blood crusted the grimy fur on their backs and heads. One old mare, staggered and fell to her knees. Whips cracked on her back and men shouted threats at her. She must have once been a proud lithe creature with a jet black coat. Now it was dusty and greyed, her rump was practically bald. She lifted her legs and tried to stand, shaking with the effort. With a forlorn whinny she fell on her side. More whips cracked on her skin. She did not move again…

Link's eyes widened at the sight and he began to thrash violently, snarling and twisting. Silver just stared…too shocked to move…

People rushed to hold the cage still and stop the enraged animal pitching it off the trolley.

Silver couldn't tear her eyes from the dead mare, the bones pressing against her skin, cleary visible, the blood in her fur…

_They…they…_ she couldn't even comprehend it.

Someone took a stone and slammed it into Link's head, knocking the animal out.

"Link!" Silver yelped.

But she was powerless.

The driver flicked his whip at the cobs and they trotted on, leaving the knacker to drag the body away for butchering.

Dal was dragged out of his cage, a heavy iron collar secured around his neck, and his legs shackled together so that he could barely walk. His muzzle was bound tightly and he was roughly led away. The wolf fought back, his untameable instincts kicking in. A whip cracked over his head, and he fell silent. He was dragged and thrown heavily into a cart of other people and animals. He saw a falcon its wings bound to its side, a woman with brown skin and fiery red hair in bloodied arab-style clothes. There was also boar and a goat, who cowered away from Dal when he was thrown aboard.

"Hey, do I know you?" the falcon asked, shuffling to face Dal.

Dal looked at the bird, it was familiar. The falcon stared at Dal, trying to place him.

"YES! I do know you! Link's friend, oh what's your name? uh…don't tell me…its Dal isn't it?"

Dal nodded. Know he remembered the bird, he was the falcon that was scouting ahead of them.

"I'm Falcon by the way, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Dal bowed his head in greeting.

"Guess we both got caught then."

Dal nodded sadly, muzzle bound and all, he could only speak in beast, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Where are the others?"

Dal looked away, whining.

"Captured? Link and Silver?"

Dal nodded, stumbling as the cart rolled over a pothole.

"Well, where are they?"

Dal explained everything that had happened since they were captured.

"Urin? This is bad…" Falcon said, bowing his head.

Dal cocked his head on one side.

"Urin is the man who turns the animals into monsters."

The weight of what Falcon had just said came crashing down on Dal. This Urin person was going to turn Link and Silver into monsters!

Link came to with a splitting headache. He whined and tried to get to his feet. To his surprise, he did.

"Link!"

The wolf looked to see Silver standing a little ways from him. Her legs, muzzle and tail were bound to a ring on the floor. She could stand but that was about it. Link got to his feet unsteadily, shaking his head to dispel the pain.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Silver exclaimed, relieved.

Link smiled.

"Ah good you're awake." A voice said.

Link turned to the source of the voice. He snarled, slipping into a defensive position. Silver mirrored his action, adding her growl to his.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your host."

From the shadows stepped a tall figure in a dirty brown cloak. He pulled down his hood to reveal a man donning a terrifying mask. The wolves instinctively shrank back under its glare.

"Oh my Master, look at what our hunters have brought in for us."

From nowhere came a dark whisper that sent chills running up the animals' spines.

"They are more than that Urin…these are special…"

Silver snarled.

"Oh we're special alright you ******* (**by the way, Silver's language is going to go downhill from here**), we took down the evil king, just like we're going to take down YOU!"

"Ganondorf is nothing compared to me." The voice retorted. "Begin the ritual Urin."

The man nodded and clasped his hands together and began to chant in a deep omnious voice.

Shadows began to fill the room, blocking out the light. Link snarled, the triforce on his paw flashing brightly. Mist began to swirl from his paws, engulfing him and Silver.

"You cannot hope to stand against my darkness wolves!" the voice whispered.

In the mist, the figures of the wolves could just about be seen. In front of them gleamed giant golden triangles, translucent in the tendrils of mist. The ballad of twilight echoed through the hall, its heroric tune drowning out Urin's chants. There was a moment of calm as the two forces battled for supremecy, then the shadows were thrown back.

Urin staggered back, staring wide eyed at the mist. A pair of stormy blue eyes flashed from the greyness.

"No!" the voice cried, still whispering.

The mist dropped to swirl around the wolves' feet. Both stood defiantly, snarling, the bonds around their muzzles broken. Then, Link did something unexpected. He howled.

Zelda's lullaby filled the room, causing the air to shimmer. Silver, catching on, joined her voice to his.

"STOP THEM!" the whisper exclaimed!

Urin signalled to the guards to attack, but as soon as they enetered the mist, they fell to their knees holding their ears and screaming. Blood seeped from between their fingers. Link's song reached its peak, the melody amplified beyond the natural ability of any animal. Urin fell to his knees, screaming, clutching his ears with his eyes screwed shut. His cries were drowned out by Zelda's Lullaby.

"You fools!" the whisper snarled, a hint of pain in his voice.

A whip flahed from the darkness, hitting the wolves across the muzzle and scoring deep marks into them. They both yelped as the second lash cracked in their faces. Link fell to the floor and struggled to get up, Silver was knocked out compeltly.

"Quick, get them!" Urin cried through the curtain of pain.

The voice hummed in a deep voice and a heart shape appeared around Link, two circles either side of him. The wolf yowled in pain and fell down again. He struggled to get up, as if Death Mountain was on his shoulders. New soldiers came in and dived upon his, wrestling the weakened wolf to the ground and binding his jaws and generally restraining him.

"Kill them." The voice whispered.

Urin nodded.

"Yes Master…"

In Hyrule Castle, Zelda stood on one of the balconies. The howl came to her and she gasped, clasping her hands in front of her mouth. She understood the meaning perfectly.

_Zelda, there's a city north of Gerudo Desert through a mountain pass. There are slaves here and they're making new monsters. Our triforces saved. But we've been captured as has Dal. Epona escaped and we've no idea about Falcon. We need reinforcements, send the Alliance over here now before it's too-_

The message was cut off abruptly. Zelda stepped back, Link never asked for help…ever. It couldn't be that bad could it? She saw a pigeon fly past and signalled the bird over.

"I need you to find everyone bar Aaru in the Alliance and bring them to me now. It's urgent."

"Yes your highness." The pigeon said, bowing before flying away to carry out her orders.

"Hold on a little longer everyone…" Zelda whispered, looking in the direction of the desert.

Dal and Falcon were taken to a large square in the centre of the city and roughly shoved onto a raised dais. The ground was just hard packed earth and the the square was no different. Dreary slaves looked on sadly while grimy citizens glared at them critically.

"Auction Start!" Terrin cried.

The woman was pushed forward.

"Female. 37 years. Good health. Few wounds from the scuffle. Strong. Come and check for yourselves"

One man walked forward and grabbed the woman roughly by the jaw, pushing it open to see her teeth.

"I take it no lice." He said.

Terrin shook his head. Another man stepped forward and seized her by the arm, causing her to c out in pain. He stared at her wounds and muscles, judging.

"Shall we start at 70 rupees?"

Dal could barely contain his hatred. What sort of cruelty was this?

One man lifted his hand to signal his bid.

"Have we got a 75?"

The other man lifted his hand.

"80?"

More signals.

"90?"

It kept on going as two bidders began to battle for her. At 110 rupees the man who had examined her arm gave up and the first man one.

"Going once, going twice, gone to the man on the left for 110 rupees!" Terrin announced.

The winning bidder stormed forward and seized the woman roughly by the arm and dragged her away ignoring her screams and cries.

"Farore save us…" Dal whimpered.

The goat and boar were each sold to the knacker (the same one seen dragging away the old mare by Link and Silver) for 60 rupees a piece. The stricken animals were thrown on the 'slaughter' cart, screaming at the scent of blood embedded in the wood. Then it was Falcon's turn. He was bought by a young lady dressed in relatively clean pale pink clothes. Her hair was a sort of reddish-brown colour, slightly darker than Epona's and her skin a light shadow of brown.

"Going once, going twice, sold to lady in the pink for 40 rupees." Called Terrin.

Falcon was picked up and handed to the girl.

"Thank-you" she said sweetly before walking away.

Dal barked after him.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

As soon as the girl was out of sight of the crowd, she untied the bonds trapping Falcon's wings. She held him eye level.

"I know you can understand me." She said. "Please, get a message to my sisters. They live by the mountain in a network of caves. Tell them the greys are here, and tell them…tell them there's still a place for them here if they want it."

The lady then proceeded to describe her sisters to the bird. Falcon nodded as she tied a little roll of paper around his leg.

"Stay safe little one." Then kissing his forehead she threw the bird into the air.

Falcon's wings caught their air and he flew up out of sight and headed towards the pass. He owed his freedom to the girl, after delivering a message, he'd go and find Aaru and have him bring the Alliance. Link couldn't free himself.

Dal was last to be sold. He stood, snarling at the crowd. As the bidding started, he began to feel afraid. The knacker had started at 80 rupees. A man who Dal could've sworn was the S.T.A.R man was also bidding. The two battled for Dal. 90 rupees, 100, 110, 120, 140, 160, 200 rupees. It just kept going up and up. To Dal's great relief, the knacker gave up at 230 rupees.

"Going once, going twice, gone to the man on my right for 230 rupees."

Dal was roughly dragged off the stage and pulled through the streets to a large green tent.

"You know, I used to work in Hyrule. But some stupid mutts and a goblin cheated me of my money and I was kicked out. So I came here, and started a new line of work. Have you ever been to the circus mongrel?"

Dal snarled.

"I didn't think so, but there's no time like the present eh?"

Dal was taken inside and thrown in a cage. The metal door was slammed shut behind him and the latch clicked home. Dal snarled at the man as he left.

"That's it mongrel, keep that attitude, the audience love it when a fierce beast like you gets it."

Dal stopped and stared, dumbfounded, at the man. Where in Nayru's name was he?

Suddenly, Zelda's lullaby cut through the air. Dal heard it and suddenly felt very safe, Link had called for help. Now he just needed to survive until then. However, when his and Silver's voices were abrupty cut off, the wolf couldn't restrain the stone cold feeling in his belly. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"Dal…?" a small voice whimpered.

The wolf turned and to his surprise and horror he saw the one face he never widhed he would see here.

Epona stood, her head against the wall, fuming silently. She was a fool to have been tricked into trusting that treacherous old hag. So angry was she, she nearly missed Falcon flying straight past her.

"FALCON?" Epona exclaimed.

The bird flapped his wings and turned round, landing on Epona's back. The mare looked round at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He retorted.

"After everyone else got captured, I was brought here by a little girl. Her creepy grandma tricked me. She told me how to save them and then had me tied up here. She's also convinced I'm the reincarnation of this horse from two thousand years ago."

"Well, I came from Runo City, I found Dal. I was nearly sold into slavery but this lady bought me and sent me here to deliver a message to her sisters."

"Her sisters?"

Falcon nodded.

"Do they happen to have bright hair and be called Luna and Lera?" Epona asked.

"Yes they do!"

"Well, Lera is in the next room."

Falcon nodded, thanked the mare and flew over to Lera.

When Falcon passed Epona on his way out, he winked at her.

"I'll go get reinforcements, be ready for when I get back."

The mare nodded.

"If I'm not here, I'll be in the City kicking serious butt."

Falcon chuckled and was out the door in a blink of an eye.

That night, Lera came to Epona. Took off the halter and climbed into the saddle. On her back were strapped twin swords and a bow.

"Epona, take me to Runo City." She said. "I want to help you."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! What's going to happen next? Well you'll have to wait until Friday or earlier because I have a week off. YAAAAY! What do people think? I promised action, so I gave you some. And yeah, keep reviewing guys! Bye! ^-^**


	64. Chapter 64

**I just couldn't resist writing more. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people are still awesome.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you so much! ^-^**

**Eptastic Girl: I couldn't resist it…I just couldn't. Thank you! –wolfs down the brownies- Happy Birthday! Hope you had a wonderful day! ^-^ You can consider this your belated birthday present. Its ok. Well done! ^-^ Lucky banana! Europe doesn't get it until autumn. TT^TT But at MCM the other day, they had try outs and on the screen they have a LoZ theme with master sword and everything! –dies from excitement- Yeah, but how she survived that long is beyond me…and I wrote it… -howls a war cry- CHARGE! **

**Gojira Geek: Was it that bad?**

**Shadowpelt2: Maybe…maybe not. Thanks so much! ^-^ I'm glad you enjoy it, and I hope your friend enjoys it too.**

**Flyer21: Yeah, the mare is based on Ginger in black beauty. I have no idea why though. Just on eof those random easter eggs you get.**

**Xrz: Well, yeah to an extent. Because he has no voice, he can only speak beast (as Dal calls) which is basically using body language and barks and whatnot.**

**Spy of Influence: Thank you! I will! ^-^**

**The Twilight King: Totally not bloodthirsty in the slightest.**

**ZPF: Thank you so much! ^-^ I will!**

**Guest: Uh…um…-tries to decipher the review- Sorry? **

Dal looked through the cage bars, not believing his eyes. There, sat in a filthy cage was Ryan. His clothes were soiled and tattered. He'd only been gone a week or so and already his face was gaunt and hollow. Dal whined back, trying to comfort the boy.

"Dal…you came."

The wolf wagged his tail and dipped his head.

"I knew you would."

The wolf pressed his muzzle against the bars and whined. Ryan smiled weakly and slipped a hand between the bars. His fingers brushed the fur on Dal's muzzle.

"Good boy." He said, smiling.

Silver's eyes cracked open. Pain flooded her senses so she quickly shut them again. She could hear whining. Gingerly, she opened one eye. At first it was blurry, then shapes took form. Link was standing over her, concern in his eyes.

"Link…"

The wolf visibly relaxed. He'd been worried for a second.

"What's going on?" she asked, opening both eyes and lifting her head.

The words formed in her mind.

"You can't be serious.

Link whimpered.

"But…but we can't."

His words explained the situation to her.

In truth, what had happened was that Link and Silver had been moved to a cell beneath the collesium. Urin had taken great delight in telling them that at noon the following day, the two wolves were to fight each other to the death. Neither would leave the arena, nor be fed or watered until the other lay dead in the sand. If they refused to co-opoerate they would be whipped and poked with hot pokers until they did, or died from exhaustion. In other words, a slow painful death from the trainers, or a quick one from a pack mate. Urin had also added, somewhat gleefully, that if the fight wasn't bloody or good enough, the survivor would be forced to fight again and again until a worthy defeat had been dealt.

"I won't do it."

Link agreed.

"So…what do we do?"

Now it was Link's turn to smile. The thing that he did best: escaping.

Epona was galloping across the plain, Lera light on her back. Following the trail was easy, the cart had left tracks where it had rolled through the pool o fblood left after the fight. As they galloped, an airborne monster swooped down. The mare whinnied a warning to her rider.

"On it!" Lera replied, drawing her bow.

The arrow flew true and pierced the monster straight through the jugular; it was no more than dust before it even hit the ground.

The young girl shuddered.

"Its going to be like this the entire way isn't it?"

The mare dipped her head.

Link sat on his haunches, listening to the sounds around him. Silver was looking through the thick steel bars, checking the corridors for any patrolling guards. It could ruin their entire plan if they were caught.

In Link's mind, he saw the forest that served as his consciousness. Sifting through the trees, he could hear the every melody of every creature. But, he was listening for one in particular. A little slow trill-like melody wondering around a few notes. It was Dal's spirit. Next to it, he could also hear the cheerful tune that represented Ryan's spirit. They were together, that was good. The sound was coming from east, and from the other spirit songs around them, they must be with a lot of animals. A circus maybe? An auction? Or a zoo even? Now he had located Dal, he had to inform him of their plan. Being to sure to isolate his howl from prying ears, he put his muzzle to the sky and howled Dal's spirit song.

Dal froze when he heard the melody. It was Link.

_Don't howl. Just listen to me. _

The wolf looked around, no-one else was reacting.

_Only you can hear me. Now listen, me and Silver have a plan._

And Dal did listen. The plan sounded insane, impossible for any creature to accomplish. But then again, Link and Silver weren't just any creatures. When Link's howl faded, the brown wolf was left feeling much more confident. All he had to do was keep Ryan safe, whatever it took. Which was all for the better, as this time Dal would not let his morals get into the way. Any human that dare get in his way would be dealt with, permanently. And Din help slave driver he came across.

Link took a deep breath and returned to his mind. Now to find Epona. She was much further away and he had to orientate himself using the Square of the Mare to actually find the path she had taken. When he had done that, it was a simple matter to listen for her spirit song. The wolf found it easily, the song as familiar to him as his own. The falling sequence cut through the drone of other songs. Locking onto it, Link howled.

Epona was galloping headlong when she heard Link's howl. Skidding to a stop, she lifted her head, ears pricked up.

"What is it girl?" Lera asked, leaning forwards and putting a hand on the mare's outstretched neck.

Epona wasn't listening, her concentration completely focused on Link's howl. She norted angrily when she heard his plan but its merit stood out to her. Epona nodded and the howl began to fade. Looking at the stars, Epona thought hard. Link's plan was reckless and there were a hundred things that could go wrong. But then again, it was the only plan that worked. Epona shook her head and snorted, the wolf really got on her nerves sometimes.

"Finished?" Silver asked, when the wolf opened his eyes.

Link nodded.

"Right, how do we get out of these?"

Silver shook her manacled paw for emphasis. Link knelt down and looked at the manacle. It was of a simple design. The manacle had a lock, the same lock for each one. With Link, they had simply clipped on a chain to his own manacle and looped the chain around his other paws. That, would be their downfall.

"Will that work?" Silver asked, looking sceptically at the link connecting Link's manacle to the new chain.

The wolf shrugged, if it worked great if it didn't, they went on to plan B. He motioned with his muzzle towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

Silver leant against the bars and kept an eye on the door. If a guard found them now the entire plan would be scuppered.

Link closed his eyes and allowed the mist to change him back into a human. The chain was made of Wolfram, and it stopped the metal disappearing with his fur. Now a very hylian Link sat on the floor, weapons and all. He lifted his wrist and studied the chain. It could easily be snapped. Taking his sword, he slid it into the old link and twisted. The strong white metal held and he could feel the ring of metal giving. The ring was joined at one end but not welded thanks to Midna's spell which had snapped it open. Within a few minutes, he had levered it open sufficentyl to slide the new chain out. Link pulled chains off of himself and sheathed the master sword.

"Clever." Silver muttered.

Link chuckled and withdrew a skeleton key from his pouch. Zelda had issued it for him after deciding to trust him with several important keys. The princess had decided that the large metal keys would be too much of a burden on the hero and instead had her master blacksmith forge a unique key that could open and non-magical lock. It wouldn't work in temples or dungeons, unfortunately for the boy, but it could open any other locked door.

He took the key and slipped it into the manacle. A few turns later and Silver was also free.

"Thanks."

Link smiled and before resuming his wolf form, unlocked the door.

"Now what?" she asked.

Link looked at the corridor. Now they wait.

It didn't take long for a guard to appear. He strode down the corridor. Link stood in front of Silver, shielding her unmanacled paws. His own manacle should be enough to fool the guard…should. The guard stopped and banged on the steel bars (thank Farore he hadn't banged on the door).

"Hey you two! Not long now, you got one night left."

The guard tried to poke the butt of his spear through the bars. Link grabbed it in his jaws and snapped it in half.

"Woah!" the guard scooted back from the wall his face twisted into a leer. "I'll enjoy watching you rip each apart. Tootle-loo!"

With that, the guard moved on. Both canines snarled at him until he had left.

"Sucker!" Silver chuckled standing beside her friend.

Link allowed himself a small chuckle. The guard's face when he had snapped his spear had been priceless. However, they could laugh about that later. Now to get out.

**Cue Mission Impossible Music**

Link nudged the door open. No more guards, good. Silver finished making two bumps in the dirty straw with the chains leading into it. Link took on a human form and fiddled with the lock. There was a latch on the top of the door, as a back-up if the lock was broken. He had already unhooked it. Now he placed a piece of straw around the latch. When the door shut the straw would be yanked out and the latch would fall, locking anyone stupid enough to be inside, in. Hopefully, it would take them quite a while to realise the latch was down.

Chaning back into a wolf, he and Silver crept down the corridor. Both stopped at the door and listened. No footsteps or vibrations. Good, that meant there weren't guards on the other side. Silver poked her nose past the door and peered inside. Nothing.

"We're good." She said.

Link nodded and both padded inside. Stopping once more to listen, they checked for any more guards. Still nothing. They ran up the stairs, making slightly less noise than a hunting silk spider. At the top, they froze and scooted under a table. Voices floated down the corridor, later followed by two pairs of boots that strode past the table, making the table shake with their elephantine footsteps.

"Can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Yeah, them mutts'll be quite the show. That crocodile and cat were quite good as well."

"Yeah, the way the crock grabbed its paw and started corkscrewing, ripped it clean off."

"Oh blood was way cool."

"And the way the cat ripped its lower jaw off."

"Them screams were definitely worth the thirty bob I had to pay to get in."

"Yeah, 'parantely these two canines are friends. You think they'll fight?"

"'Course they will, it's that or the poker."

"Plenty of blood then?"

"There's always plenty of blood."

Link had to move himself in front of Silver to stop her from tearing the guards apart there and then. There would be time for revenge later. The rest of the conversation faded as they moved out of earshot.

"I'll kill them, I'll bloody kill them."

Link nodded. Of course she would, but later, when they weren't trying to escape from a painful death.

Getting out of the cell compound was actually relatively easy. A few times the canines found themselves diving for cover, but otherwise, the only real danger was Silver ripping out the guards' throats.

The wolves slunk into the shadows of brick piles waiting to be loaded.

"Where's Dal again?"

Link pointed to the east.

"You know, I have a really bad feeling about something."

Link nodded, he knew. He had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made his hackles rise and his lip curl.

"Let's just get Dal and find Epona, I've had enough of this."

Link understood her, he felt the same way. The hero inside him was itching to lay waste to these terrible people. It wouldn't be satisfied until this city was razed to the ground.

Silent as shadows, the canines crept to the east.

Dal at this point in time was snarling at the man who had bought him. He had walked into the caging area and his eyes were on Ryan. Dal snarled and slammed into the cage bars, his jaws pressed between the bars.

"I'm not after you mongrel, noy yet anyway."

Dal barked and his teeth managed to snag the man's skin. Blood spurted from the small wound, causing the man to leap back.

"Why you little-!"

He visciously kicked Dal, hitting him on the muzzle. Dal was thrown back, but he snarled and leapt back.

"You wanna fight little mutt?" the man snarled, pressing a cloth to his wound. "Then you can fight."

Dal's cage was opened and the wolf bodily man-handled into the arena. The stalls were empty and a tiger was already in the ring.

"Deal with him Leon." The man in charge said.

Dal snarled and leapt against the net sepearting him from the seats. The net shivered but held.

"There's no point." The tiger said, standing up. "Just do as he says."

Dal removed himself from the wall and shot a glare at the tiger.

"Do you think I'll give into that sick Yutrin." There's no point translating that last insult as it would have to be censored, but it meant something nasty in the old forest tongue.

"You're from the forest?" the tiger asked, picking up on the language.

"Was." Dal replied.

The tiger looked at him, obviously intrigued.

"Why?" there was sadness in the creature's voice.

"Because people like Mister-I'm-so-Special" Dal glared venomously at the man when he said this. "decided to exert their power on us. And I swear to Nayru that I will rip out anyone's throat who dares try that on anyone else. I don't care if they're human, animal or flying flipping monkeys."

The tiger was staring at Dal with newfound awe.

"Why are you so determined? How can you fight like that?"

Dal looked through the net at Ryan's cage.

"I lost my childhood and my pack to freaks like these. I won't lose them again. And I won't anyone take away that right either."

The tiger followed Dal's gaze to Ryan.

"You have someone to protect?"

Dal returned his gaze to the tiger.

"Doesn't everyone?"

The tiger smiled sadly.

"I wish I had courage like you."

"Of course you have courage, everyone does. It just needs a little exercise. Now…" the wolf walked over to the tiger. "I have friends, they'll come and get us but they can't save this city on their own. Will you join us?"

The tiger nodded.

"I'll do my best."

Dal smiled warmly.

"That's all we need. But first, we need to tell everyone, have them spread the word."

Now it was the tiger's turn to smile.

"That can be arranged."

**Mission Impossible time. And yeah, I'll go into languages later. Sorry this is a bit late. I was reading a lot. Four books in as many days. ^-^ Either way, stuff will be going down next chapter so watch this space. And keep reviewing guys, I do love to read them. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Ok, don't be surprised if I don't update next week cause I got a competition and a presentation/debate thing in the same week and I seem to be in charge of all of it so…bear with me… Thanks to everyone who reviwewed, you guys are awesome! And yeah, I need a cuppa tea so enjoy! **

**Gojira Geek: Oh that's good, I was worried. Close enough!**

**Shadowpelt2: Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh. Yeah I was grinning while writing it. **

**Flyer21: Thanks! ^-^**

**Eptastic Girl: ^-^ No I didn't but I can tell you that I CAN'T WAIT! Yeah, she's rubbing off on him. I know how you feel, the urge to proscrastinate because I've so much to do. I've had to lock my books in a box because the temptation is too much. Its hot over here too, not quite as hot though only 20C. Maybe…**

**The Twilight King: Are you sneaking peeks at my plans again?**

**Bluetips: Of course I will, its too exciting to stop now and there's a sequel in the making (thinking? Planning? I don't know) **

**I'MNOTCRAZY: Oops, my bad. You're not going to make me change all 65 chapters right… Awesome name by the way.**

A shadow flickered in the corner of the tent. Every animal inside tensed. The ridiculous brown mutt the owner had brought was not shaping up to be a very good fighter. Every animal he pitted it against started playing with him as if they were long-lost friends. It was ridiculous, what kind of audience would want to watch two animals play tag around an arena. The man turned back to the brown wolf, flicking his whip. The wolf snarled at him.

"Guys." The little boy called.

The wolf snarl deepened and he tensed to pounce. Now it was the man's turn to smile. The slippery little boy that had escaped him back in Hyrule the year before had turned up at the market. The owner had quickly bought him for a song from the auctioneer (a favour for bailing him out when a lion of his had escaped when it was supposed to have been given to Urin). The wolf became very co-operative when the boy's health was involved. There was a snarl behind him, and suddenly every animal in the ten began to growl, tensed. The man's eyes settled on the cages, to his horror he realised the latches were undone. A shadow darted in the corner of his eye again. The door to a tiger swung slowly open. The man screamed as every animal left its cage, then something very heavy hit from behind.

His attacker was none other than Silver. They had tracked down Dal to the tent and begun working to release the animals. Link, being of a darker shade had snuck around the ten undoing each cage. They were simple latches; he hadn't even needed to be hylian. What had repulsed the two rescuers was that the man who owned the circus and had his whip raised against Dal was the dispicable little man that had run the S.T.A.R. game back in Hyrule. Silver, Link and Midna had saved Ryan from slavery after he had lost to the S.T.A.R. game. Link in fact, was the only one to have won.

So, Silver leapt onto the unsuspecting S.T.A.R game and knocked him to the ground. However, before she could deliver the killing blow, a whip cracked across her muzzle. With a yelp, she leapt back.

While his tormentor was trapped under Silver, Dal ripped down the netting around the arena with his jaws. Now free, he called for the others to come. Each animal left its cage and formed a ragged ring around the S.T.A.R man. That was when it went wrong.

The owner of the whip was the S.T.A.R man's subordinate. The S.T.A.R man himself used the reprieve to jumo to his feet.

Link joined Silver and they stood before the two men, snarling.

"Where's Ryan?" Silver asked.

Link flicked his tail towards the back of the ring where Ryan was hidden behind a scruffy bear in a tutu. Silver nodded.

"Y-you!" The S.T.A.R cried, pointing a shaking finger at Silver and Link. "You stole my proze from me before, had the resistance hunt me down. You ruined my business!"

Silver stopped snarling and threw her head back, laughing in great yips and yowls.

"Don't you laugh at me you…you…." The S.T.A.R man's words dissolved into deranged cries.

Link shot a glare at Silver, this man was on the brink of breaking. Don't push him! He broadcasted.

"I'LL KILL YOU ********!" he screamed.

Link growled, well done Silver.

The S.T.A.R man began thrashing his two whips madly, hitting anything and everything. He had taken his spare whip from his hip and flicked both in an endless barrage. His subordinate seeing the attack joined in. The S.T.A.R man's attacks were pointed mainly at Link and Silver. His subordinate kept back the other animals.

The whip slashed Link's face, tearing deep welts into the skin. He yelped, stepping back, while squinting through the flurries of blows to look for an opening. Silver buckled under the blows, she didn't know where to go. The pain was intense, like searing flames in her head and shoulders. They both began to back-up.

Dal snarled, dodging side to side, trying to find an opening. Though there were some twenty animals in the circus, the appearance of the whip frightened them. Years of pain on the receiving end dousing their rebellious flame. He could see Link and Silver falling under the barrage of whip strikes. Dal tried to run around the subordinate. A flick across the flank sent him scurrying back.

"Trapped." He snarled.

Ryan was having a mental breakdown. His dream was coming true. Link and Silver were being pushed back into cages held open by lowly stable hands. Link snarled, his tail brushed the metal and he jumped forward, to be rewarded with a painful crack across the back.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" the S.T.A.R man raged.

"LINK! SILVER!" Ryan cried, his voice choked by sobs.

Another crack and blood spattered the floor. The animals were too frightened to attack, there was nothing.

Silver whimpered as another whip scored a deep link across her brow. Link's big brother instincts kicked in, he'd had enough. The wolf grabbed a whip in his jaws, ripping it from the S.T.A.R man's hands. He slipped into his human form and grabbed the whip in his hand.

"YOU!" The S.T.A.R man exclaimed.

The wolf that had robbed him of his business was the same boy who had beaten his game. This sort of humiliation was too much for the man's mind, so it broke. His mind shattered and the S.T.A.R man fell over into the abyss of madness. There was no rational thought anymore, the boy that had robbed him of everything was standing right in front of him with his accursed little mutt. Damn them all.

Link cracked the whip across the S.T.A.R man's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. His hands instantly knowing how to use the weapon. Link threw the whip aside, letting Silver deliever the finishing blow. The white wolf leapt through the air, landing on the S.T.A.R man's chest not hesitating this time. She sank her teeth into his throat and tore out his vertebrae.

"Go…to…Hell…"he cried.

His body jerked once then was still.

With the death of his boss, the fight fled the subordinate. As soon as his resolve slackened, the animals were on him. Tearing, biting, kicking, the whole lot. He fell beneath a sea of animals. Dal joined Silver and the now wolven Link.

"Ryan." He said.

Link nodded and ran over to the boy. Ryan grabbed Link's fur, clutching it tightly in small fists. The boy began to cry.

"I…I thought you were…" he sobbed.

Link whined and licked the boy's hand. Silver and Dal joined him.

"Everyone!" Dal cried. "Out into the city, its time to take back our freedom!"

The animals cheered. All piled out of the tent, Ryan was sheltered from the stampede by the three wolves flanking him.

"Where's Epona?" Silver asked.

Link listened for a moment and gestured with his muzzle to the city entrance.

"Wow, that was quick."


	66. Chapter 66

**I hate YPI…but its over…its finally over…and we lost…-dies- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the awesomest of people. And yeah, thanks! **

**Eptastic Girl: Is is posted? Lucky! (I'm still saving up for it) Nobody likes the S.T.A.R. man, he was mean! Nah, Jovani has another use…he he he…**

**Shadowpelt2: They can do much worse than that…but don't worry, he's as good as dead anyway. –menagaire of animals glare at him- Thank you! ^-^ **

**Gojira Geek: Thanks**

**Guest: Well, I'll have a think. If he doesn't pop up in the next few chapters then remind me. Can I change it to Eclipse though, Hawktalon is a little too Warrior-Cats for my liking. **

**The Twilight King: -glares- Don't make me hit you**

**Bluetips: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! I try to update every Friday or Saturday, to save you having to keep checking. **

Epona cantered over to the wolves.

"Oh thank Din, you're alright!" she exclaimed, nuzzling Link's ear.

Silver wagged her tail.

"Of course we are." She peered past the mare to Lera, perched on her back. "Whose you're friend?"

"This is Lera, a child of the native race that these people enslaved. Her sister lives in this city."

Link looked up at the girl, his stormy blue eyes calculating. She quailed under his gaze.

"How do we get everyone out of the city?" Dal asked.

He motioned to the aninals who were now wreaking havoc. They snapped chains around their fellow creatures and turned on their former masters with viscious revenge. Silver looked around at the hated buildings.

"We need to level this city, stop them from coming back."

A candle sprung to life in Link's head. He turned to Silver, explaining. The wolfos nodded.

"Ok, Dal can you find every bird in the city and bring them back here. We'll meet you back here in an hour."

The brown wolf nodded and disappeared into the throng of jostling bodies.

"Epona, do you know where to her sister?"

The mare turned her head to see Lera.

"I don't but she does."

Lera must've caught the jist as she gently tugged on the right rein.

"This way!"

Epona cantered through the streets, guided by her small rider, two wolves flanking her. Link and Silver dispatched any slave owner that dared try to stop them. It wasn't long before blood stained their fur, dripping from their jaws. When Lera finally brought Epona to a halt before a small house. A girl of similar features to Lera watched from the window, a mixture of despair and joy on her face, as if she couldn't decide whose side she was on.

"Lyra!" Lera called.

The girl looked down, a smile lighting her face.

"Lera! Lera you came."

She suddenly disappeared inside and reappeared a the front door. She was about to rush forward to embrace her sister who had dismounted from the mare, when she saw two blood-soaked wolves.

"Lera…Lera don't make any sudden movements."

Lera frowned for a moment, before realising who the cause for this sudden statement was. She grinned and laid a hand on Link's head, scratching his ear.

"Don't worry, they're her friends."

"Whose?" Lyra asked unconvinced.

"Epona's!"

The mare nickered her approval.

"Well either way, I have to get you out of this city, the slaves are revolting (**as in the rebel kind**)."

Lera nodded, patting Epona's neck.

"I know, her friends caused it all. They came to save their friend and now they want to save everyone. They want to level the city."

Everyone stared gobsmacked at Lera.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Can you understand us?" Silver asked, tentatively.

Lera looked at her, suddenly ashen faced.

"I…I can understand you."

Lyra looked down, a little crestfallen.

"So it was you who finally inherited nana's gift."

"But…but…"

Epona shook her head.

"Now isn't the time Lera, we can talk once we're safe."

A black stallion cantered onto the street, shaking a slave driver from his back. Link called him over, as soon as he saw Epona he couldn't run over quick enough.

"What can I do for the beautiful lady?" he said in a heavy spanish accent.

Despite his grubby coat and wounded back, he held himself with a certain grace and pride. Epona rolled her eyes.

"I need you to take these girls out of the city to the mountain pass. They have a base there."

"Anything for you."

Link looked sideways at Epona, holding back a smile.

"Don't look at me like that Link!"

"You're sending us away?" Lera asked.

Epona looked at the girl.

"This place is going to turn into a war zone. Get everyone on a horse and run. We'll direct the animals."

Overhead, a falcon shrieked.

"The cavalry's here. Now go!"

Lera nodded and scrambled up onto the stallion's back. Her sister seated herself behind her.

"Stay safe." Lera whispered.

Then the stallion bore them away.

Epona watched them go, then turned back to the wolves.

"Let's go and find Dal."

They returned to the plaza where Dal sat waiting for them. He stood up at their arrival. Falcon was perched beside him.

"Falcon!" Silver exclaimed, running over.

"Glad to see you two are alright. I brought back up."

Behind him stood the group of warriors that they all knew so well. Aaru had his bazooka over his shoulder, Ashei and Rusl with their swords in hand.

"Link! You had us worried." Rusl exclaimed, greeting the wolf.

Link took on human form and quickly signed his plan to Rusl. The man nodded as he explained.

"Will it work?"

Link nodded.

"Alright, we'll deal with the humans. I trust Falcon and his avians can inform the animals."

The bird nodded and called over a large black hawk with abnormally large talons.

"Eclipse, spread the word. Evacuate everyone, direct them through the pass and beware of monsters."

The hawk nodded and took to the air with half the avians. Silver looked at Falon quizzically.

"My nephew, my sister insisted."

Link looked at Silver, explaining the next part of his plan.

"Ok Falcon, I need you and your friends to place bombs uner every major structure."

Link fished out thrity bombs. They were a different design to the usual three.

"A new brand?" Rusl asked.

Link nodded.

Every bird took a bomb in his claws. The bombs were to be placed and then when everyone was out, Aaru would signal them with his bazooka. They needed to light the bombs and fly straight up to escape the blast. The fuse of the bomb was coated in a special substance that burst into flame on contact with air. All they had to do was pull off the covering and fly.

"Good luck!" Silver said as Falcon and his friends took to the air.

"Shall we get going?" Ashei asked.

She climbed up onto Zoran's back. Aaru mounted Aaron and Rusl on Epona. Link signed something to Rusl.

"At the pass? Alright, we'll wait as long as we can."

"You'd better be there." Epona told them.

Link returned to his wolf form and nodded.

Then the three horses ran in separate directions. Link, Silver and Dal exchanged glances.

"We need to make a triangle to focus power. Dal, you take the south west corner. I'll take the south-east. Link, you take the north." She explained.

All the wolves nodded.

"When you arrive, wait ten minutes then howl."

More nods.

"Let's go!"

The three wolves departed. Dal ran to the fallen circus tent, leaping up the surrounding buildings like Link had taught him before this whole mess had started. Once he had climbed to the roof of the southwest-most building he sat and waited. A bird monster tried to take him on. One swift spin attack sent its two halves plummeting to the ground. He watched the slave drivers fall under the onslaught of their previous slaves. But slowly, they were beginning to retreat. Unfortunatley, it wasn't quick enough.

Meanwhile, Silver ran to the east. She sprinted through the marketplace, dispatching an advancing whip-wielding slace driver as she ran. A flying monster mobbed her, she snarled and leapt, ripping out its heart and carrying on. She leapt up struts and balconies, her gaze fixed forwards. She couldn't afford to look down. When she reached the roof of the southeast-most roof, she batted aside another bird monster and waitied.

Link headed north to the temple that he and Silver had been taken too. He needed to get to the top. A monster threw itself in his path. Link snarled and leapt over it, letting it careen into a stone wall. Je leapt up onto a low wall, leaping again up onto a small roof. He barely broke his stride as he climbed from roof to roof until he came to the temple. Taking a flying leap, he went for the roof. A whip curled around his torso, stopping him mid-flight and sending his plummeting to the ground. Link twisted in mid-air, at least managing to land on his feet. The bone jarring impact send shudders through his bones.

"You damned Greys!" a voice said.

Link shook his head to dispel the pain and saw Urin coming towards him. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and lines covered his face, circling his eyes, nose and mouth. Strange coloured symbols glowed on his face. What worried Link the most though, was the stench coming from the man. Whereas before he had smelt unpleasant, of bodily fluids and grime. Now he smelt of death and rot.

Link untangled himself from the whip and snarled, circling Urin. One eye was on the temple, he needed to get up there.

Silver looked across the city, where was Link. She could see the figure of Dal on the roof top, but no Link. They needed to start.

"You always ruin everything!" Urin shouted, cracking his whip.

Link snarled. He didn't want to bite Urin for fear of ingesting something he'd regret. A pile of wood caught his eye. The whip ripped a gash in his shoulder.

"Why can't you just die?!"

Link snarled as another flick opened another wound. Before Urin could attack again, he leapt over the man and onto the pile of wood. With a kick, he dislodged the pile, jumping onto the lower portion of a roof. Urin screamed as he was buried beneath a pile of logs cut by the slaves he had once possessed. Link didn't even spare him a second glance, instead working his way up to the temple. He leapt onto the temple roof, his front half hitting the roof, his bottom half scrabbling for a hold. Hoisting himself up, the wolf looked across the city. At least Silver and Dal were in position. Sprinting to the highest portion of the roof, he sat and howled.

When she heard Link's howl, Silver felt relief flood her limbs and she joined in. Dal's voice joined theirs and the spiralling melody of the storms shivered through the air.

Rain clouds were funnelled from Hyrule, amassing over the city. They dropped their load of rain, the high winds whipping it into tapering tornados. The friction sent fingers of crackling lightning branching to the ground. The storm sent ripples of fear rippling through the newly-freed slaves. Under the guidance of the Resistance and the avains, they were led to the pass. As soon as the last freed slave left the city, the wolves' song sent tendrils of tornados down; sealing the city. Silver lowered her head, the howl fading.

The storm was in full blow now. It would stop anyone re-entering and any slave-drivers leaving. Now to disappear. She leapt from the roof back to the ground and raced to the entrance to the city. She was joined by Dal and together they ran for their lives.

Link finished his howl and leapt down from the roof. Rain soaked him to the skin, and the puddles neary made him lose his footing. He ran for the entrance. Ahead of him, he could see Silver and Dal. Good. Suddenly, Urin lumbered into his path. Link didn't stop, swerving past him. Then his soul lurched, sending the wolf crashing to his feet.

"You always get in my way little hero. Last time you were just a little boy, a little boy and his stupid fairy."

Link snarled, climbing to his feet.

"I almost had you once but that stupid princess got in my way. She always gets in my way with her pathetic songs."

Link's soul lurched again, it felt as if it were being pulled out. His feet went beneath him and he collapsed again. That was not Urin's voice, but the harsh sound he had heard in the temple.

"I will have you this time."

Link snarled. Mist began to clump around him, shielding him from the harsh grating melody that emanated from the man. With every bang of the chords, his soul sickened even more. The mist shivered but held firm. The offending melody was muffled and the soothing song of his spirit drowned out what was left.

"Damn Greys!"

The blue spirit that lived in his sword appeared before him.

"Master, you must leave now."

Link nodded, despite the pain in his chest, he climbed to his feet and under the cover of the mist he ran.

Silver and Dal caught up with Aaru and the others at the pass.

"Where's Link?" Epona asked.

Silver looked around.

"He…he was right behind us."

Ashei understood immediately what was going on.

"There's no time, signal the others before the storm wears off. There's evil in that city."

Aaru looked down put prepped his bazooka.

"You can't, he's still in there!" Lera exclaimed, her sister held her back.

Silver turned to run but Dal grabbed her scruff.

"Let me go!"

The wolf ignored her.

A red flare rose into the sky. Every bird saw it and uncovered the fuses in the shelter of buildings. A flock of avians rose from the city, heading through the eye of the storm and into the safety of the higher altitudes. There was a moment of silence before red flames blossomed, engulfing the city. All anyone could do was watch as everything in the city was incinerated and blown to pieces.

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn… what do you all think. I'll leave it till next week for you to find out. Hehe… -dies again-**


	67. Chapter 67

**What happened to Link? Oh no! 8O Thanks for reviewing guys and yeah! **

**Shadowpelt2: Thanks! Though there are plenty of things you could do like write fanfic or draw fanart or play LoZ. Hehe…yeah…uh…you'll find out if you read on.**

**skulledRenaissance: Sorry to disappoint but neither of those ships are in this story. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^-^ And yeah…Link is not as perfect as everyone thinks (at least when I play as him). **

**Flyer21: He…read on! And yeah, Aaru with a bazooka is the best combination. Just bomb them all to kingdom come.**

**Eptastic Girl: Read on and all shall be unravelled. Well…he'll be returning at some point (as if you need any more reasons to hate him). Of course Nintendo's at the top! It's the best ever! (totally not biased in the slightest). Oh yeah, my friends keep raving about that…FINALLY Ukraine gets a shout out! Heh…they're screwed.**

**The Twilight King: Pfff…yeah right. It's WAY TOO EARLY! Din, they're barely friends. No, that won't come in this fanfic, but in the sequel. (Provided I don't kill them off) **

**Grandshadowseal: Hello! Where've you been hiding? Yeah, a lot happened. Hehe...you'd better read on.**

**Gojira Geek: It wasn't that epic!**

**Bluetips: You are very welcome. Thank you!**

**Guest: Yeah yeah, give me a chance. He's just making an appearance. Remind me later on (when its peaceful preferably) and I'll put him in properly. He reminds me of someone I know…**

**Wow…that's a lot of reviews. Thanks guys! ^-^**

With heavy hearts, the party trudged back to the caves. Epona hadn't uttered a word, just stared into space. Silver walked with her tail low, despite Dal's efforts to comfort her. Ryan, perched atop Epona, spoke comforting words to the mare, eventually slipping into a sad silence. The Resistance rode in silence also. It was too unbelievable.

When they stopped to rest one night, Epona found herself looking up at the stars. Her eyes fell upon the Great Mare. You promised to protect him, she thought, more to herself than to the constellation.

The humans sat sullenly around the fire, Ryan asleep on Rusl's shoulder. They heard a lone howl echo through the night. Silver had climbed a small crag and sat there, lamenting her loss. Dal joined in, the tuneless howl was taken up by all the animals, mourning the loss of their faceless hero.

The voices faded after a while, but Silver's howl persisted. Dal padded up to her and gently nudged her flank. The wolf stopped howling and turned round. Her eyes were filmed with tears.

When the party finally arrived at the Gerudo Camp, it was with pain in their hearts. Epona hadn't eaten or slept since the explosion. She couldn't fathom it. As they crested the hill that led up to the cave entrance, she saw someone. The wind blew towards her, bringing the sweet scent of pine and cool night. Epona's head snapped up, ears pricked forward. Her eyes stared at the figure, uncertain. The figure smiled, his tail wagging. It broke the moment and Epona was assaulted by so many emotions. Half rearing, she leapt into a gallop (thank Farore Ryan was riding with Ashei). The wolf barked and limped forward. Epona reached the figure metres from the entrance. They circled, prancing and rearing, barking and whinnying. Then Epona stopped and lowered her head. THe wolf nuzzled it fondly, whining happily.

"I thought…" she nickered.

The wolf smiled, Epona didn't need a triforce to know what he meant.

Silver and Dal reached them next. They nuzzled the wolf happily; almost too frightened to believe it was true.

"Never ever do that again!" Silver said.

The wolf gave her a cheeky smile. Silver looked at him. His rich grey fur clean. His pale gold markings a stark contrast to his slate grey fur. Clean white bandages were wrapped round his legs and body and his ear had a nick in it but otherwise he was relatively unharmed. The intricate pattern on his forehead was the same as it was the day Silver had first met him all that time ago in the icy cold of SnowPeak.

"Link." Luna called, emerging from the cave.

"Grandmother told you to- oh…" she noticed the rest of the party running up the hill.

Her eyes fell upon her sisters, riding the black stallion.

"Lera!" She cried.

The girl leapt off the stallion and ran into the open arms of her younger sister.

"Oh Din, I was so worried about you."

"Luna…" Lyra said, dismounting.

"Lyra! You-" The anger in her voice died when Lera put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Lyra helped us." She explained.

Luna looked past her sister at the girl.

"Is this true?"

Lyra nodded. Luna extended an arm to her.

"Come here."

Lyra gratefully stepped into the embrace.

"Never disappear again, either of you." Luna whispered.

Behind them Link, for of course it was her, was happily greeting the humans.

The sisters all turned to look at them.

"Come inside, my grandmother will want to see you."

And with that she led them into the cave. Epona noted with a pang of guilt, that Link was limping. When they finally reached Luna's grandmother, she was awaiting them on her mat.

"Ah, I wondered what all the commotion was about. Please sit. And Link…" she turned to the wolf with a reprimanding tone to her voice. "I told you to stay. I don't want you aggravating your wounds."

Link whined, unamused.

"Let's see if you are as unconvinced when I am forced to remove a limb for all the damage you've done to it."

The look fled Link's face. There were some things you didn't joke about. He lay down, perched on his paws. Epona did likewise, lying behind him protectively. The other two wolves perched themselves either side. The rest of the party also sat down, spread out in a semi-circle around the old woman.

Silver looked at Link. He looked to be in pain.

"You're soul is still sick Link. I told you not to move." Nana scolded.

"How did you escape?" Rusl asked.

"I shall translate, if Silver gives me the words." The old lady offered.

Silver nodded.

"When he was heading to the temple for the howl, he was attacked by Urin."

"Did you say urine?" Lyra asked with a giggle.

"I said Urin, now don't interrupt." Lyra backed down, cowed by the ancient lady.

"He knocked down some logs and got to the howl point. He had hoped the crushing weight of the logs would've killed him but obviously not. After the howl, when they were heading to the exit, Urin appeared again. Only, he must've been possessed for his voice wasn't his own and there was an unfathomable evil about him, rivalling that of Ganondorf. A strange symbol glowed in the ground, and it seemed to suck his soul out of his chest. The mist protected him, but the evil music that had enveloped him had nearly taken his soul. Unfortunatley, he was drastically weakened and had barely any time to get out of the city. He had been forced to run for the nearest shelter, a small dried river. When the explosion went off, he was still well within the blast radius, though the mist and bank of earth muffled the worst of the blast. It still however, had enough force to pick him up and throw him all the way to the gerudo camp. A patrol found him, limping from the opposite direction of the pass. They brought him here and Luna and I patched him up as best we could. He couldn't keep still. Wanted to go out looking for you all, if it weren't for the fact he could barely move without his soul giving out and having to come back. Never made it farther than the entrance. Though, despite his dangerous walkabouts, his soul is healing well. It is a long painful process to rebond a soul half-attached to a body. If it weren't for that mist of his and the triforce Din knows what shape he'd be in."

She accompanied this with a glare at Link with her milky eyes, somehow managing to fix onto his person despite her blindess.

"Link! What have I told you about resting?!" Epona snapped, nipping him.

Link whined in protest.

"I know, I know, but you're no good to anyone dead." She replied, nuzzling him fondly.

"Yes, he hasn't changed at all." Nana said.

"Nana, before you said that you met Epona and Link. What do you mean?" Lera asked.

Link looked at the ancient woman, confused.

"Ah yes. The Link I met was the fifth Link of the lost time."

The party blinked dumbly.

Nana sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"You don't know the details of the Time War do you?"

The group shook their heads.

"I'm too old for this." She muttered. "During the Time War, the Hero of Time used the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword to travel between the present and future. In the present, he had been too young to fight Ganondorf so had been put to sleep for seven years until he was the correct age. In this timeline he defeated Ganondorf with the help of the seven sages. This was the Link I knew, though I had briefly met the young Link, but he did not remember me next we met. This older Link was known as the fifth Link. After Ganondorf's defeat, the princess returned him to his original time, to the present to regain his childhood. This Link was then named the sixth Link as all that he had done had been erased by time, with Ganondorf's plots to claim the triforce known and averted thanks to the princess. Does that make sense?"

"My head hurts…" Ryan muttered.

"But what does this have to do with our Link?" Rusl asked.

"Well you see, Link has lived many lives other than this. His spirit and that of Zelda, Ganondorf and Epona have been resurrected countless times. Link and Epona were first born thousands of years ago, not long after creation. Though other than that, we know very little about the Pre-prosperity time. Many of the documents and buildings were destroyed in an era just after the second Link's death. The Link before me know, is the seventh Link in the timeline. Epona I believe is the sixth."

Link looked at Epona.

"I don't quite get it either." She replied.

"So Link is actually the seventh reincarnate of an ancient hero from thousands of years ago as is Epona and you met one of their reincarnates from the Time War. Am I getting this?" Rusl asked.

"Crudely put, yes."

"But that would have to make you over 1000 years old!" Ashei exclaimed.

Lera choked on air.

"I'm sorry what?!"

The old woman smiled ruefully.

"Yes Lera, I am a very old woman. Once upona time, I was the Sage of Spirit, the warrior queen Nabooru. But those days are long past."

Aaru leant to whisper to Rusl.

"Shad would have a field day if he were here."

Rusl glared at the older man, who smiled cheekily.

"But, the sages at the Mirror Chamber. Isn't the Spirit Sage the one there?"

"Yes and no. The Spirit Sage there is a projection of my spirit. For some reason, our gifts never passed to our children and so we were forced to live on, using our spirits to make up for the strength our frail bodies no longer possessed."

"That is one old lady." Dal muttered.

Lera glared at him.

"That old lady is my Nana!"

There was silence.

"She can?" Luna whispered.

Dal looked around.

"What, did I say something stupid?"

Silver nipped his ear.

"Not you!"

"So it was you, who finally inherited my gift." Nabooru whispered.

Lera looked at her.

"I don't understand. What gift?"

Nabooru smiled.

"As the Sage of Spirit, I can commune with any spirit and so understand their words no matter the language or species, for in truth all spirits speak the same. Yet, as I said: our gifts did not pass to our children and no new Sage replaced us. Until now." She looked at Lera.

"But I never had it before. It only happened when…" she looked at the animals.

"Yes, it would seem that you only awakened as a Sage in the presence of the Triforce of Courage. It would make sense as I only awakened as a Sage when I was saved from Twinrova by Link."

"There's too many Links…" Dal muttered.

"So…wait I'm the Sage of Spirit now?" Lera asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes child, look at your Heartstone."

Lera looked up, her forehead was glowing orange.

"Why is your gem glowing?" Lyra exclaimed.

True enough, the gem set in Lera's forehead, known as the Heartstone, was glowing a desert orange. And Nabooru's was no longer glowing. Link must've sensed this, for he suddenly got up, shifting into his hylian form mid-way to catch the old lady as she suddenly keeled forward.

"Nana!" Lera rushed to woman's side.

"Protect the triforce…" Nabooru whispered to her.

"What's happening Nana?" Lera asked.

Link gently positioned her in a laying down position, supporting her head and shoulders.

"I have lived far longer than my normal lifespan…Now that I am no longer bound to life as a Sage…I can finally rest…"

"Nana!" Lera whimpered, tears streaming from her golden eyes.

"Link…I am glad…that I lived long enough…to meet you…and Epona."

Link smiled sadly. The woman switched her milky eyes to the mare.

"There…is a way…to lift…your curse…"

Her frail body shuddered as time suddenly caught up with her.

"Lera…"

The girl clasped Nabooru's hand, her tears splashing on her parchment-thin skin.

"Do not…mourn me…instead…protect…our people…and…the triforce…" another shuddering breath. "You…will…always…be…my…granddaughter…"

She softly exhaled and her head lolled against Link's arm.

"Nana! Nana!" Lera whimpered.

Time wrapped round the ancient woman's body, turning it to sparkling orange dust. The dust shimmered and rose into the air. It lingered for a moment then disappeared out of the cave door. In the night sky, a new star flared into life, glittering a reddish orange.

"Nana…"Lera whimpered.

She burst into tears and cried into Link's shoulder. The boy's face betrayed a sadness that was born from the lost memories of another life. He shifted into his wolf form and howled. Dal and Silver took up the howl.

It was strange, how the night before they were lamenting the death of Link, only for him to lament the death of another. The world was filled with pain and suffering.

While they slept, Link sat outside looking at the new star. Beside him floated the blue spirit.

"My database says that she and the fifth Master Link were close." The spirit said.

Link sighed, looking down across the plain.

"She went in peace."

The spirit patiently read Link's words in her mind.

"Analysis shows that this would not be possible. Past spirit cannot be resurrected, even yours."

Link sighed once more.

"You should get some rest. There is a 68% chance of your wounds worsening if you do not rest."

Link nodded and padded indoors. The spirit watched him go.

"It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword, hammered and honed so that it would never break. But because of this, your life is full of pain and suffering. It was necessary…" the spirit whispered, recounting the words said to the first Link all those years ago when the spirit was still young.

**I want to cry…but yeah, Fi's last line is actually from the Skyward Sword Manga bit at the end of Hyrule Historia. Link lives! Well of course he does, a little explosion won't kill him. But seriously Link, listen to Epona. Healing is good! Running round half dead is not! If anyone's confused about timelines, don't worry so am I. I'll try explain as best I can so PM or just put it in a review if you want to know. And yeah, I want a cup of tea so see you all next week.**

**Ah yes, before I forget. Merlin fans, check out my friend EatingChocolate25's fanfics. She's a good author! I have a hand in some of the works as well, namely CamChat. **


	68. Chapter 68

**My knee poofed so I'm pretty much immobilized (on crutches). Going to Germany on Saturday and doing CampNaNoWriMo so might not have time to update before then. Just to warn you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you be awesome people. And yeah, I have nothing to say really so I'll just write.**

**Flyer21: A little explosion wouldn't kill Link. Rest in Peace…**

**Grandshadowseal: Yeah…tragedies happen… O.o That dog is in for it. Thanks! Will do!**

**Shadowpelt2: May she rest in peace. Oh come on, a little explosion like that couldn't hurt Link. Hehe… Thank you so much! ^-^ **

**Gojira Geek: The chapter of course!**

**EpicShiekahGirl: Thank you! ^-^**

**Eptastic Girl: Well you did better than me! Suprisingly everyone got it, or nobody did and they were too embarrassed to ask. I'm sorry! YAY! Course not! Haven't received it? Lucky! I still got another four weeks. TT^TT**

**Yami no Nokutan: Awesome name! Two weeks! Wow, how fast do you read? I will when I get the chance! Is that a good umm…wow or a not-so-sood um…wow?**

**Bluetips: Sorry for the wait? Yeah, can't write till after school so. Link has nine (hundred) lives! RIP… Thanks! Uh definitely not the former, hell no! You'll see why soon (and by soon I mean like twenty chapters probably). But, as I told Twilight King, there aren't any puppies in this story. **

**The Twilight King: *facepalm* for the umpteenth time, NO PUPPIES! Yeesh! And I'm going to ignore that last comment! **

**LegoDude995500: I'm sorry…my writing is a bit monotonous and unexciting…*sigh*…I fail…maybe you might find a better story elsewhere…**

**Guest: Well, what else could I call it? Hero of Time vs Evil King Ganondorf war? Time war just works for me. Because nobody else does time travel (except Majora's Mask, but that wasn't a war so much as a three day save the world last minute thing) So THAT'S why it sounded so familiar! O.O oops…**

**11 REVIEWS! Farore Almighty! –faints-**

"Damn it all!" A woman cloaked in shadow shrieked, slapping a cauldron of shimmering oil with her hand, fragmenting the image on its surface.

"Well so much for that plan." A figure hidden in the darkness growled.

"Almost twenty bloody years and she still gets in my way! She and that blasted wolf brat!" The woman continued, throwing a rock against the carved stone walls of her lair to emphasise her point. It shattered on impact.

"Aren't you over-reacting?" the figure asked.

The woman whirled on him.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY YOU BLOODY FOOL!"

"It's that stupid mist! I nearly had him, I really did this time. Haven't YOU come up with some ingenius plot to deal with it yet?" he replied hotly.

"Ugh, no I haven't! Every massed body of mist disperses whenever it touches me. It's as if its alive!"

"Well…duh…"

The woman shot him a piercing glare.

"Anymore lip from you and you can join the lights downstairs!"

The figure wisely chose not to respond to that.

"Lights…lights…that's it!"

"What is?"

"Oh I am such a genius! We use the lights to bring them here, then extract the mist…no…first we need the mind behind the mist. Oh yes…I like this…ha! Let's see you weasel your way out of this Epona!"

"You'll keep in touch right?" Lera told them, as the party prepared to depart.

"Of course we will." Epona assured her.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Do you think there are other sages out there?" the girl continued.

Link looked at Epona, then turned back to Lera and nodded.

"Presume the old sages need their heirs awoken. So I guess that means its back to adventuring for us."

Silver sighed.

"There's no rest for the wicked."

"We can run it past the Princess and Shad." Rusl said.

Dal looked up at the sky.

"Its getting late guys, time for us to make a move."

Lera hugged the mare's face, and each animal in turn.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

"You're most welcome." Aaru replied.

Link smiled and climbed up onto Epona's back. His soul was still a bit weak, but only time could heal that. The rest of the party mounted and with a few final farewells, disappeared into the pass.

All the animals that had been rescued or transformed back also took this chance to disperse, save a few horses and dogs who had decided to stay on with the gerudos.

"Lera, we found a suitable place." Luna said, coming outside.

"Good, we can start building then."

As soon they returned to Hyrule Field, Link felt the sword on his back begin to hum.

"Master, we have returned to the spirit's range. She wishes to speak to you at the next opportunity."

Link nodded, as soon as they returned to Hyrule Town, he would communicate.

"Link? Are you ok?" Epona asked.

"Yeah, you've been staring into space all evening." Silver noted.

Link smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I see your point. We have no idea where we might find the sages." Silver said after a while.

"Maybe, the spirits know?" Epona suggested.

Link nodded.

"Well, it can wait until we get home either way." She added.

They arrived at Hyrule Castle in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark, so they headed straight for Thelma's inn.

"Oh thank Nayru you're back." She exclaimed when she opened the door to find the party. "We were starting to get worried."

She showed them in and straight away allocated them rooms. The horses were taken round to the stables and given fresh hay and warm barley feed.

That night, Link instead of drifting into a deep healing sleep, found himself in the tree spring. The deer with branching antlers that shimmered with every colour and swirling patterns on her fur. Her chest fur seemed to branch out a little, a swirl of light at the centre.

"You returned at last." The hind said.

Link, who had been zapped into his wolf form nodded.

"I sense that your soul is weakened." She continued. "Something has tried to remove it."

The hind stepped forward, long legs moving through the water as if it were air, leaving no ripples at all. Link instinctively backed away.

"I will not harm you." The hind said simply.

She halted before and lowered her head, her nose touching his. The runes on her coat flashed momentarily, as did those on Link's forehead. When they returned to normal and the deer lifted her head once more, Link felt impossibly strong. It was like the great fairy's tears but a thousand times better.

"Better?" she asked, moving back.

Link nodded.

"The mist is your greatest ally, and you're greatest friend." She explained.

As if to emphasise her point, the mist rolled out from behind Link and clumped around him, before retreatin to the edges of the spring where a shimmering mist already resided.

"I have other news for you. The sages which you seek are already around you. But, you and your pack must find them before the Dark does. Because if she does, and destroys them before they are awakened, then all is lost."

Link nodded, he understood what he needed to do. Find the old sages to awaken the new ones and allow the old ones to rest in peace. Simple.

The spirit's face grew grave.

"Now for the true reason of my calling you here. The Dark is searching for me, it wishes to destroy my spring. You must be careful, for if they capture Fi, then they shall find me and if they do…" she trailed off.

Fi chose this moment to step in, springin from the mist.

"If she is found, the Dark shall sap her spirit and turn her mist to darkness. With the mist, you and Epona shall be killed and a force greater than Ganon revived from within myself. If that happens there is a 99.9999999% chance the world will be destroyed. That's the best case scenario."

Link flattened his ears. Ok, don't lose Master Sword, simple enough.

The deer looked Link straight in the eye.

"Protect Fi. And protect Epona." She said. "Until we meet again."

Then the spring faded and Link was once more dumped in the nearest spring. This time it was Faron's. He growled. Now he had to walk!

**Ok, this is catch-up chapter. I'll try update again before Friday. But first, I need to rest my knee. Keep reviewing! Bye!**


End file.
